A Ninja's Life (Remake)
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Being the younger sister of the Great Kakashi, you'd think she'd be just like him. Smart, strong, over confident at times? Kira Hatake had the opportunity to graduate early on but something stopped her. Or someone. Naruto Uzumaki, her best friend. She chose to stay by his side and vowed to always help him. Fourth member of Team 7. Eventual SasukeXOC or GaaraX OC AU
1. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

**Being the younger sister of the Great Kakashi, you'd think she'd be just like him. Smart, strong, over confident at times? Well she is. She's just nothing like her brother when he was her age. She spends most of her time with her best friend Naruto Uzumaki, keeping him out of trouble as best as can and learning to be a great healer for her team. Though she had a crush on the boy she'd never let him know. Kira just never figured anyone would like, especially not Sasuke Uchiha. That boy didn't seem to like anyone but from the looks he gives her to the boys he scared away, he was head over heels in love with the girl. **

** Eventual SasukeXKira or GaaraX Kira**

**With Sasuke: **

Sasuke had just walked into class, took his seat and stared at the board. Today everyone would get their teams as a Genin, though Sasuke could care less. As long as he was capable of completing his ambition in life then he could be happy again.

In front of him he could see Naruto patronizing everyone to try and figure out how he was there when it was clear yesterday he failed.

"Naruto stop bragging, we all know that you're the best." Kira spoke shaking her head with a smile. Some of her gray hair fell into those beautiful crimson eyes that he loved so much.

Kira Hatake. Sasuke made sure no one could see that he was watching her. He let out a sigh of content as he looked over her figure. She was a little bigger than most girls but she pulled it off wonderfully. Her blue tank top clung to her figure like a second skin. Those black shorts wrapped around her toned legs. It was obvious she worked hard.

He admired her for it. She was the only one who worked just as hard as he did, he craved her attention, he craved her touch, her affection, he just wanted her to pay attention to him like the other girls do. She never gave him the time of day like she would for Naruto. That idiot.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her even closer to him. Showing off his hitai-ate. She didn't push him off, she just laughed and shook her head before placing a kiss on his cheek. Naruto had that stupid cheeky grin on his face.

"I WIN!" Sasuke cringed in pain as he glared at the front double doors at the top of the stairs. Sakura and Ino. Both girls glaring heatedly toward each other.

"I won the race, so I can have Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled, toward Ino but basically throughout the room. "Yea right, my foot was at least a centimeter before yours." Ino said.

"Uh huh, yeah right, keep on talking Ino. You know that Sasuke would never like you."

"As if he likes you…not when he has me." Ino said confidently, as she flipped her blond hair to prove her point.

Kira and Naruto rolled their eyes. "Whats so good about teme?" Naruto whispered to Kira as if she would know.

"You're askin the wrong girl, Naru." He shrugged, accepting that answer since that seemed the most logical since all the other girls were madly in love with Sasuke.

"Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow."

"Ino-pig."

"Fore-Head brow."

"Ino-pig!"

"Fore-Head brow!"

"INO-PIG!"

"FORE-HEAD BROW!"

Suddenly the two sprinted across the room, trampling anyone in their way, they only stopped when they were directly in front of Sasuke. Trying to look as pretty as possible as they spoke. "Can I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?" they started to glare at each other again.

More females came toward Ino and Sakura claiming that THEY were the first girls to come so THEY could sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto only growled as he jumped on Sasuke's desk glaring down at him. Sasuke glared right back. Soon everyone quieted down watching in anticipation for what was going to happen next. They knew that if Naruto started a fight Sasuke could surely defeat him.

The guy behind Naruto tilted his chair back hitting Naruto's which ended up making Naruto lose his balance and fall face forward.

"AHHH!" the hoard of girls covered their eyes. Opening their eyes to see Naruto's face and Sasuke's face lips planted on a black hardcover book. Kira sighed shaking her head when both boys pulled back pulling her book back to her chest.

She thought something might happen and stayed close to her best friend. Though the chance that the two might kiss was not what she thought would happen. Kira figured that the two would start a fight and she would have to bash them both with her book.

"Thanks Kira, I owe you one!"

Kira smiled softly "Wouldn't want him to take your first kiss Naru, that would be weird." Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sasuke stared at Kira giving her a nod of appreciation, she shrugged her shoulders and took Naruto's hand helping him hop off the desk. "Lets get to our seats, sensei should be here soon." He nodded and the two walked away from Sasuke.

He sighed when Sakura sat beside him when no one was looking.

Iruka came in holding his trusty clipboard in his hands. He smiled as he stared at the class he's grew close to.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninja's. But you are still merely rookie 'Genin.' The hard part has just started. Now, you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will create three man teams. Each team will have a 'Jounin' sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

One by one everyone was teamed up three to a group.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka sensei had to pause as almost every girl in the class screamed.

"Haruno Sakura…" He had to pause again as Sakura jumped up screaming and cheering. "Cha, Ino! Looks like I get to be with Sasuke after all!" Ino just growled.

"…Uzamaki Naruto…" Iruka stated. That caused Sakura to drop down crying while Naruto had jumped up cheering. Well until he realized he would be paired up with Sasuke.

"And Hatake Kira." Sasuke smirked to himself, Kira smiled brightly and high fived Naruto. "Sweet!" Naruto laughed with Kira about all the mischief they would pull together. "Any questions?"

"Why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, the reason why you're put in the same team as Sasuke is because you got the lowest score on the test while Sasuke got the highest. That helps even out the teams." Naruto sat down muttering under his breath.

"Then how come Kira as to be on my team? Isn't it supposed to be a three man team? Why this team?" Sakura asked glaring Kira as she tried to cheer up Naruto.

"First of all, there was an odd number of people passing the exams, so that's why one team will have a fourth genin. And the reason why Kira is on this team is because your Jounin asked for her specifically." Iruka explained.

Sakura sat back down at her desk. _'Cha! That girl thinks she's so much better than me. I'll show her! She won't take my Sasuke-kun from me! I'll make sure of it, Cha!' _

Sakura was convinced every girl loved Sasuke, some had said they don't like him but they actually do. So Sakura would make sure Kira knew her place that Sasuke was hers.

As soon as Iruka named all the teams he left so that the kids instructors would pick them up. Hours had passed and all the teams had left the building except for team seven. After waiting so long Naruto had had enough. He set up a trap. Sakura was shouting at Naruto to stop and that he was being an idiot.

But in the end our instructor had fallen for the trap.

"Of course it would be you!" Kira yelled glaring at their instructor.

"My first impression of you guys is…your all idiots. Meet me at the roof." The man disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura seemed confused. How would Kira know their instructor? They've never seen him before in their life. Naruto shrugged still laughing about how he had fallen for his trap.

When the four Genin's arrived at the top of the roof, they saw their instructor with his orange book in his hands giggling and blushing. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat down while Kira glared at him with arms crossed over her chest.

Sasuke watched her. She was so close to him. "Why is it you're always late to everything." She groaned. "Sit." He commanded not looking up from his book. Kira grumbled but did as asked.

"Okay, I'm your Jounin instructor for today, so lets start things off by introducing yourselves; likes, hobbies, dreams, and so on."

"Why don't you start first, sensei?" Sakura asked already trying to be a kiss ass.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are for me alone, my hobbies…my dreams are none of your concern. That is my baby sister." Kakashi said bored like.

Kira slapped her head in annoyance.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen in shock. Was that even aloud?

"That's so unfair! You'll end up getting special treatment because he's your brother!" Sakura snapped glaring at Kira now.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Now it made sense. Naruto bumped shoulders with Kira giving her a goofy grin having met the male before. It felt good not being the only one out of the loop for a change.

"No I won't." Kira snapped looking off the roof.

"You first, pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura gasped at the insult before starting. Not so sure if she likes her instructor yet.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She glanced at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" she glanced at Sasuke again and started to blush. "My dreams are…" This time she started giggling madly as blushing even harder. "And I hate Naruto and Kira!" Sakura ended. Naruto was depressed at this while Kira just rolled her eyes not caring at all.

"Whatever pinkie." Sakura made a sort of noise that sounded like choking and growling combined.

_'Fangirl and hates Kira…must think she wants to take Sasuke from her. This is going to be a long day.' _Kakashi thought annoyed.

"You next, blondie."

Naruto glared at him before speaking. He knew his name. He's been over the house so much that he practically lived there. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the kind of ramen that takes three minutes to cook 'cause, I mean, who can wait that long? My hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to become the next Hokage, so that people would start to acknowledge me and I want Kira as my personal adviser since she's my best friend. Believe it!"

_'A fangirl and a weirdo, who's next?'_

"You, the brooding one." He pointed to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have a few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are none of your concerns, and my dream…no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." He spoke. Kakashi didn't miss the quick glance directed at his sister. Sakura looked as if he had said the coolest thing in the world.

_An avenger who might have a crush on my dear baby sister. _

"Go." Kakashi pointed at Kira.

"What why? You know who I am." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

She grumbled but did as asked. "My name is Hatake Kira, I like a lot of things and I dislike when people hurt those I care about, my hobbies are reading and spending time with my friends…my dream is probably working in a hospital." She said with a smile.

"But I'm going to need you when I'm Hokage!" Naruto whined slumping his shoulders forward and giving her his best puppy dog pout. He always wanted Kira to be there for him through everything!

"I'll do both, how's that?" He nodded and the two high-fived.

_'Let's see, I have Sakura, the lovesick fangirl, Naruto, a hyperactive kid, Sasuke, an avenger, and my sister…this is going to be a very interesting team.' _

"Okay, you are to meet me at the training ground at seven am. Tomorrow, we're going to take a little test." Kakashi stated sounding very vague towards them.

"What kind of test?" Sakura asked.

"A survival test."

"What? But we already did that during the academy!" Sakura shouted. She could be so loud.

"That survival test was supposed to separate the people who can actually become a Genin and a those who had no chance at all. The test I'm going to give you has a 66 of failing."

'_Sixty Six percent of failing? This can't be the test he gave his other students...could it?' _Kira thought nervously. Kakashi told her how all the other teams he had were horrible when it came to teamwork.

_"_WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, so don't eat breakfast because when I'm through with you, you're going to puke." Before disappearing and leaving everyone behind.

"Well that's my brother for you," she laughed nervously, she was just glad Kakashi didn't do anything to embarrass her.

"Oh well, I gotta eat a bunch of ramen today since I won't be able to eat in the morning."

Kira laughed shrugging her shoulders. "I mean you can but I have an idea of what this test is, so I'd still eat just in case."

Sakura scoffed glaring at the two walking back into the school. "She can't tell me what to do, I'll listen to Kakashi sensei because that's what a good student does! Right Sasuke-kun?" she looked over to see that she was the only one left on the roof.

She groaned falling to her knee's crying that he left her alone on the roof.

Outside the school Naruto, Sasuke, and Kira separated to prepare for tomorrow. "So were you surprised?" Kakashi asked popping out of literally nowhere.

"You specifically asked for me?" Kira asked confused.

"Well what better teacher to train my weak minded, baby sister than me? You know I'm a great teacher." Kakashi said feeling proud of himself. Taking his sisters backpack from her when she wouldn't respond.

"So what happened before I picked you guys up?"

"Naruto and Sasuke almost kissed. I stopped it with my book though." He didn't think that would happen but supposed something was going to happen with Naruto in the mix. Of course he knew everything about his students before he was assigned to them. It also helped that Kira told him everything she knew about her classmates.

The two picked up some dinner and went home to relax for the rest of the day. "Make sure you're at the training grounds at seven tomorrow young lady."

"I will be, I will be."

"And no eating!"

"I'm gonna!"

"Kira, I said no."

"But I get hungry."

"Too bad." He was really putting his foot down on this.

**So I don't expect a lot of views for this story here, I have it posted on Quotev and I was just thinking eh hey maybe I should just post it here too. I really just want it to be put it everywhere to see if I could get the most views on my stories. So thanks again for watching! I mean reading! Totally meant reading, what are you talking about? **


	2. Chapter 2: The Test Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Test Part 1**

The next morning everyone woke up and sleepily walked to the training grounds. Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura waited. Naruto was ten minutes late and Sakura blew her top.

Chasing the blond haired boy around the training grounds till she got ahold of him.

"Sakura! That was uncalled for!" Kira snapped storming up to the pinket.

"He was late!" Sakura defended herself. Sasuke didn't seem to have an opinion on the subject.

"Who cares? Being ten minutes late isn't a bad thing! I've been ten minutes late before and I've never once been beaten up because of it!"

"He should have been here on time! **Your** brother is our instructor! He told us to be here at seven!" She yelled.

"My brother can go lick a toad! He's late to everything! So stop being a raging bitch to **MY **best friend." Kira snapped a predatory growl in her tone.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto watched the bickering girls with interest.

_'Sakura is so pretty, I wonder if she'd get ramen with me later.' _Naruto thought happily, a goofy grin spread across his face as he pictured what their lives would be like when they were adults.

Sasuke on the other hand watched intently as the woman he loved fought Sakura head on about abusing Naruto. He could care less about anyone hurting Naruto. Though it was good to know that she would defend who she cares about.

"Well sorry for trying to be a good student! Unlike some people we won't get special treatment."

"You know what. You want special treatment. You got it." Sasuke watched Kira storm over to a tree and sit down glaring at the ground as she tried to calm down.

Sakura was pleased with herself. She won the argument or so she thought. _'How do I look now Sasuke? I just won that argument against Kira.' _She looked at Sasuke happily as Naruto walked over to his best friend.

"You didn't have to do that," Naruto spoke softly holding her hand.

"I couldn't stand by and watch her hurt you Naru, she had no right to do that."

"It's just who Sakura is. But I know I can always count on you to have my back." Naruto gave her his signature smile that always told her he would be okay.

Kira leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, much calmer now but she was still angry. The two continued to talk in hushed tones while Sasuke observed. He couldn't make out what they were saying. But he knew that he didn't like how they were positioned.

That should be him over there. That should be his shoulder she's leaning on, that should be him giving her comfort. Stupid Naruto. He hated him. That was his girl!

Three hours passed and it was clear to everyone that Kakashi was very late.

Sasuke hasn't moved, barely even blinked.

Sakura was pacing back and forth complaining about Kakashi.

Naruto was drawing random figures in the grass with a stick he found an hour ago.

And Kira was thinking of ways to murder her brother.

A swirl of leaves appeared out of nowhere and Kakashi suddenly appeared with a poof.

"Yo," he said. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, while Sasuke and Kira glared daggers at Kakashi.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path and since I didn't want to get…" Kakashi tried to explain.

"LIAR!" the blond and the pinket shouted again "Oh well." Kakashi said as he paced to the stump and set the timer to noon, which is two hours later.

"Okay, it's set for noon. You task is to take these 3 bells before noon. Those who doesn't have a bell will be shipped off back to the academy for another year, seeing as if you're not good enough." Kakashi explained.

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. Naruto was making sputtering noises as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are to attack me as if you're going to kill, or else you won't have a chance at all."

"B-but we could kill or hurt you, sensei!" Sakura shouted thinking it was the stupidest thing Kakashi could ever say.

"Oh yes, four tiny Genin are going to kill or maim an overly experienced Jounin." Sakura glared at the other girl. "Brat."

"Bitch."

"Great so we all know what to do then. We can start when I say go…GO!" Everyone scrambled to his or her hiding places, well everyone except Kira.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" Kakashi asked his younger sister curiously.

"No, I wanted to tell you that I hid all your Icha Icha books." He squinted his eye(s) at her waiting for her demand.

"Buy us ramen later." He nodded. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched confused. What was she doing?! Sakura glared down at her. She knew her brother gave her special treatment.

"Is that all?" she nodded. Kakashi threw his hand back just in time to catch a clone from touching his belt. "Did you really think I'm that stupid?" she shrugged before hitting him with a Mizu no Waruasobi. Flicking her wrist in his direction, Kakashi quickly avoided her trick of water. He should know. He taught her.

Kakashi avoided her kicks and jabs with ease. She knew she didn't have long before she'd be done. "You know what has to be done don't you?" She asked staring him down as he fought back barely reading his book. She wasn't even fighting for the stupid bells. She knew they couldn't get it. It was a team building exercise.

"I do," Kira quickly did a few hand signals. Kakashi watched her hand work and avoided her Uo Tsuba. She could feel the cool water fill her lungs, air was becoming scarce. Taking one large deep breath of air, she shot a strong force of water through her mouth at her brother. It barely grazed him. She was only able to do two of those but she didn't get a chance to do another.

Kakashi quickly caught his sister by the arm spinning her toward him and kicking her back a few feet. She lost her battle. Her head was killing her as Kakashi walked past reading the next page of his book. "You did good." He mumbled softly but she heard it.

"Thanks," she rubbed her chest when he kicked her and stayed on the ground. Kakashi ran toward a clearing near a large tree where he set up his trap. He made sure no one saw.

"COME FIGHT ME" a voice shouted, making Kakashi turn around. It was Naruto.

"You know, you are a weird kid." Kakashi stated while little sweat slowly dripped down to his mask.

"The only thing that's weird is your hair!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto started with a kicks and punches, but when Kakashi dodged all of them, he started getting frustrated. He then powered up a really hard punch and crashed it into Kakashi's stomach, only to have 'Kakashi' disappear, replaced by a log.

"ARRGH!" Naruto shouted until he found a bell next to the floor beside the tree. Without thinking, Naruto started sprinting towards it. He almost reached the bell when his foot got caught. He looked down and saw a rope on his ankle.

Next thing he knew, he was hanging of a tree.

The real Kakashi then appeared in front of him, grabbing the bell that Naruto almost caught. Then, he disappeared, leaving Naruto hanging there.

Kakashi then walked towards the clearing where he spotted Sakura. Kakashi chuckled when he saw that she was still looking at Sasuke. _Hmm, what should I use, Taijutsu or Ninjutsu? Ahh, I know, Genjutsu_

Sakura saw Kakashi standing in the middle of the clearing, holding an orange book. "Icha Icha Paradise?" Sakura said, as she squinted to read it. What kind of book was that?

Sakura then leaped to hide underneath another bush, getting ready to attack Kakashi. "Good, he didn't notice me." Sakura whispered. "Think again." A voice said as Sakura was suddenly spun around. She looked around; there was no one around.

"Huh?" Sakura panicked. What happened? A bush rustled about a foot away from her. Then came a bloody Sasuke, with shurikens and kunai pierced all over their bodies.

"Sakura…Help me…please...help" Sasuke said while Sakura looked at them with tears coming out of her eyes.

"NOOO!" Was all that Sakura said before she fainted. _Did I go too hard on her? _Kakashi thought. _Oh well._

"That scream… it has to be Sakura…" Sasuke thought as he raced towards Kakashi.

"Sakura easily fell for that trick." Kakashi said when he felt Sasuke in front of him.

"I'm not the same as them." Sasuke stated.

"Let's see if you can get the bell first." Kakashi said in monotone as he continued reading.

Sasuke started throwing shurikens at Kakashi, but he simply dodged them, finally taking his eyes off his book. Sasuke then threw a kunai towards the bushes and BAM; thousands of shurikens and kunai came flying at Kakashi. Kakashi eyes widened when he quickly dodged all of them. Then, they started a taijutsu fight. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and swung his fist at Kakashi's head but Kakashi duck down and he missed. Then Sasuke used his free leg to hit him but Kakashi used his arms to block the hit.

Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke kept him so busy that he didn't have time to read his book. His thoughts were interrupted when he recognized what Sasuke was going to do next.

_A genin like Sasuke shouldn't know how to do this jutsu!_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, ending his hands in a tiger seal. Fire erupted in front of his hands as it hit Kakashi directly on the face.

It was a fake. "Damn! Where could he be? Up…left…right?"

"Below you!" A voice cried out from below as a hand came out and pulled Sasuke down.

"You know, you're right. You're not like other academy graduates I met before." Kakashi said. He then disappeared.

"Shoot." Sasuke said in a frustrated voice.


	3. Chapter 3: The Test Part 2

**Chapter 3: The Test Part 2**

The small group of Genin were back where they started. Although Naruto was tied up to a stump grumbling to himself. Turns out Naruto tried to eat lunch without everyone and got caught in the process.

Sasuke and Sakura sat beside the stump. Sakura looked rather pale and kept glancing at Sasuke to make sure he was real. Sasuke was miffed that he was bested. Dirt still clung to his clothes and was stuck under his nails where he had to claw his way out. He desperately needed a shower now hating this feeling of dirt in places it really shouldn't be.

Kira sat leaning against Naruto waiting for her brother to speak. Team seven failed the assignment. She was just waiting for the lecture to come.

"Wow…" Kakashi looked over everyone in his team, he wasn't proud, but what was he to expect. No one has ever passed his test before. "You guys look really hungry." Kakashi mocked watching the teens reactions when it comes to food. "Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy…" That perked up three teens ears.

"Yep, all four of you should quit as ninja's!" the daughter of Konoha's White Fang would never quit as a ninja. Her father and Kakashi would expect more from her. Kakashi had to be baiting everyone because she knew she had what it takes to be a ninja.

"QUIT AS NINJAS?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Naruto's shout rang through the gray-haired girl's ear. Shock and rage evident in his tone.

"Okay, okay, we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit?" Sakura asked. They messed up one test and they should quit? That wasn't fair!

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninja's."

Sasuke sprang to his feet he would not stand being called a punk. Not by this man. Sasuke was quick to sprint toward Kakashi. "SASUKE!" Sakura's cry of shock rang through the clearing as she shielded her eyes in fear.

In less than a second Sasuke was pinned to the ground, Kakashi sitting on top of Sasuke with a foot on his head. If you blinked, you'd miss it. Kakashi was fast like that.

"That's why you're a punk." Kakashi stated. "Are you guys underestimating ninja's? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?" Kakashi grew one of his mean faces to scare off anyone who came near them. He glared down at his students like they were pathetic. Kira felt a form of panic rise through her. She's seen that look a few times and hated the outcome.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked dumbly. She never used her head. Naruto had this look of confusion.

"You guys aren't understanding the answer to this test." Kakashi sighed shaking his head. A headache was already spreading through his skull.

"Answer?" Naruto asked utterly confused. He didn't understand what Kakashi was talking about.

"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test."

"So…are you going to tell us?" Sakura questions staring up at him expectantly.

"Geez…" He really wanted them to figure it out on their own. It was simple. They shouldn't be this stupid. Kakashi looked at Kira waiting for her to answer but she just stared at her feet. Refusing to look up at him.

"AGH! DAMN IT! WHATS THE ANSWER ALREADY?!" Naruto couldn't handle this anymore. How were they supposed to learn when he wouldn't tell them!

"Teamwork." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at the girl hugging her knee's. Her eyes trained on the ground. "It's teamwork." Her voice was sharp, she just wanted this to be over with.

Kakashi nodded. He hated watching his sister act this way, but she wasn't willing to help her team when she should have. He also knew she was holding back. He would know, after training her from the age of four he knows how far she can push herself right now. She could have been like him. Graduate the academy early on, join a team, work her way up to ANBU. But she chose to stay behind. To be with Naruto.

Naruto would never understand the sacrifices his sister went through in order to be with him.

"Huh?" two voices called out. Sasuke grumbled under Kakashi's foot. He couldn't move, and he was making him look like an idiot in front of Kira. He hated this! He hated looking like a fool in front of his crush. Now she'd think he was pathetic.

"The four of you working together may have gotten you the bells." Kakashi stated.

"Hey, wait a second, what do you mean by teamwork? There are only three bells! Even if we had worked together and got the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other!" Sakura shouted. How could anyone win that way?!

"Of course! This test was purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves!" Kakashi explained. "The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances." Kakashi sighed slumped his shoulders. They still weren't getting it.

"Yet you guys…" Kakashi looked over at Sakura. "Sakura, instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you…you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself…Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. Kira you didn't even call for your comrades. You let them get a head start. You can't do that out in battle without it costing you your life."

Of course, she knew that, if you didn't know the enemy and you underestimated him, you could lose the battle and life.

The kids glance at one another before looking back at Kakashi. "The team does the duties. Of course, superior individuality is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is 'teamwork'. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and get you killed. For example," Kakashi reaches into his pouch and pulled out a very sharp kunai.

"Sakura, kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi shouted while placing a kunai near Sasuke's neck.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head while Sakura was staring at the weapon, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation and save Sasuke. Though she was looking at the Kunai longer than one should before refusing. She was actually considering it. Kira let out a growl glaring at the pink haired girl gripping her kunai at her side. If she even tried anything then she'd pay.

"You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." Kakashi finally released Sasuke before walking away towards a black stone carved with names.

"Look at this. The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninja's who are recognized as heros of the village." Kakashi said softly.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become." Naruto shouted before he got hit in the head by Sasuke.

"You wouldn't want that Naru," Kira whispered softly. He stared at her confused. Kira's eyes were glued to the stone. She knew what it was. Kakashi had taken her to it many times, hearing Naruto say those words about wanting to be on the stone, it broke her heart. She never wanted to see his name on it.

"But these aren't just any normal heroes…" Kakashi continued.

"Oh yeah? Then what kind are they?" Naruto asked almost questioning his intelligence.

"They're the heroes who died while on duty…"

The kids faces fell as they look back at the stone. So many names carved on that stone. So many lives lost. They were heroes. They did what they could to protect the village and they died doing so.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…"

The four glance at one another not sure what to say. This was a possibility they all had to face. There was no denying it. Death could and would be their best friends if they weren't careful.

"Okay." Everyone brought their full attention back to Kakashi. "I have to turn in a mission report now. You guys can start eating and wait till I get back. But, you're not aloud to feed Naruto. Understand?" He left before he could be questioned.

"He, he, guys don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just continue eating your lunch." Naruto said trying to be convincing. His stomach roared loudly saying the complete opposite. "Don't mind me, I'll be fine."

Sakura ignored Naruto's hunger and grabbed the boxes of food. Kira sliced her kunai through the ropes watching as Naruto rubbed his arms now that they were finally free.

"What are you doing?! Kakashi put him there for a reason!" Sakura scolded.

"I don't care why he was put there." Kira grabbed her lunch from Sakura before she could pull it away and placed it in Naruto's hands.

"But Kakashi just said…"

"I know what he said!" Kira barked clenching her fists. Naruto stared at his friend surprised. She could get in some serious trouble just doing this. "You have to eat Naruto, I'm guessing you didn't eat last night because you were really excited for today."

Naruto laughed nervously confirming her suspicions. "Take half of mine. It'll get your strength up." Naruto felt lucky to have her as a friend, she cared about him more than anyone else in the village and welcomed him into her home with open arms. She knew him so well that he wasn't even able to hide that he forgot to eat last night.

"You would. If it was one of us tied to that post you wouldn't even lift a finger." Sakura muttered under her breath. She hated Kira more than anything. She didn't expect anyone to hear her though.

"Believe what you want Sakura but if you were starving and trying to fake it that you were fine I'd have cut you down too." Sakura let out a scoff not believing her in the slightest. "We might be able to change Kakashi's mind. We have to work together as a team though." She hated the idea of working with Sakura. Sakura was loud, whiny, and annoying but if there was any other way to beat this test they had to work together.

"For the sake of missions do you think we can put aside our differences?"

Naruto nodded "As much as I hate Sasuke-teme I'm willing to put it aside for the sake of the team." he said sounding very mature something Sakura wasn't used to seeing.

"Tch, fine." That was as good as anyone could get. Sasuke found listening to Kira take charge of their flimsy team quite enjoyable. He liked this side of her.

Sakura was the only one left to agree. The entire group was watching and waiting for her to make her decision. "Fine. I won't like it but I'm in." Both girls shook hands on it. "Just don't expect me to suddenly start liking you or anything."

"The feelings mutual."

"We'll trust each other and help one another out when we need it." Sasuke called making sure everyone in the group was one hundred percent ready.

"Right." Everyone agreed so it was time to eat.

A rumbling of the ground, leaves swirling around and an angry looking Kakashi appeared in front of the quartet. "YOU…" Naruto and Sakura let out a scream of fear. They disobeyed Kakashi's orders and knew he was going to punish them!"...passed."

Everyone and I mean everyone stared at Kakashi confused.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Pass? But why?"

"You guys are the first to pass my test. Everyone else that was before you just listened to what I told them. They were all just morons." Kakashi explained. He was happy. You could tell by the tone of calmness and not killing them.

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath..." he started. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash...but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." Kakashi finished.

"He's so cool!"

"We passed! We passed! I can stay with Sasuke!"

"You all did good today. Putting aside your differences for the team. This is the beginning of a great team." Kakashi said making Sakura and Naruto laugh.

"You sound so cheesy! Why can't you be a normal brother and be cool for once?" Kira whined.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around his sister. Hopefully everyone will be friends and not be at each others throats. It really was a start to a great team.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

Kakashi watched his team at a safe distance. Their mission was simple. Catch Tora. Tora had a ribbon on the left ear making it easier for his team to find and capture the target.

"Whats the distance on the target?" he whispered in his ear piece.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime!" Naruto said pumped up. He had lowered his voice to not scare off the target again.

"So am I," Sasuke said from his position.

"Me too." Sakura said ready to show off her skills.

"Hai." She could see the target. Sitting there peacefully, basking in the sun while licking her paw.

"Okay then…go!" Kakashi shouted. It was time for the attack.

The four teens shot out of their positions and launched at their targets. Naruto was the first to get there and capture. Tora was blocked in. And being a terrified cat that she was she attacked.

"AGH! GOTCHA!" Naruto yelled as the feline started to scratch up his face. "Hey! Ouch! Quit it you mangy…" Naruto was shouting at the cat.

The poor dear was shaking in fear and did what most scared animals would do. She didn't know if he was going to hurt her or not.

Kira slowly detached the cat from Naruto's face and clipped a leash around her neck. She was struggling to be let go, her heart pounding in her tiny chest.

"Ribbon on the left ear…are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Naruto questioned, small trickles of blood fell down his face.

"Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke answered looking over at Kira who was petting the cat softy.

"HOW CAN YOU BE NICE TO THAT THING! LOOK WHAT IT DID TO MY FACE!" Naruto shouted. His best friend was supposed to hate that thing for hurting him. "He's scared. Look he's calming down. I'm sure he wouldn't do it again." She explained picking him up this time.

Tora started to purr knowing that she wasn't going to hurt him. Sasuke couldn't help that his heart started to beat extra fast. She really did love animals. Slow to gain their trust. Patient and sweet. She was perfect. They were perfect for each other. He could see them having a future together. All their kids running around playing. Him sitting back watching them play, Kira taking care of the new baby and the two year old that was a momma's boy. They'd have a perfect life together.

Naruto stepped up and slowly pet the cat. He seemed to enjoy that. Sasuke glared. He was stepping in on where he shouldn't again. Stupid Naruto. Getting in his way again. And she was looking at him like that. Sasuke saw read. His woman was looking at Naruto the way Naruto looked at Sakura! She couldn't possibly have a crush on that idiot! He wasn't right for her!

Kakashi coughed gaining everyone's attention. "Good, Lost Pet 'Tora' Search mission Complete!" Kakashi said walking away. It didn't take long before Kira was joined at his hip and the two were in the lead.

**Hokage Tower:**

"OOH, MY CUTE LITTLE TORA-CHAN. I WAS SO WORRIED!" A beastly looking woman cried. She was dressed up in what appeared to be her fanciest clothes, squishing the poor orange in her bear like arms.

_No wonder the cat ran away…_ was what the whole team thought as they watched the cat try to escape the 'energetic' woman.

"Now…" Konoha's Hokage said when the ballistic woman paid her bill. "Kakashi team seven, your next duty is, hmm, babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I want to do, you know, more incredible missions. Find us a better one, old man!"

"Naruto…" Iruka started. You could see the vein starting to pop out of his head in irritation.

"I agree…" Sasuke and Kira stated at the same time. Sakura was glaring at Naruto. She quickly looked up shocked that Sasuke agreed with Naruto. Sasuke smirked to himself. Kira was on the same picture as him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE JUST A ROOKIE! EVERYONE STARTS OFF WITH THE SIMPLE DUTIES AND WORKS THEIR WAY UP!" Iruka shouted. He couldn't believe this. Everyone did simple jobs. They can't just up and get a big one without doing the little ones!

"But! But! We keep on getting the crappiest possible duties on earth!" Naruto shouted. His hands were thrown up and thrown back down to make his point.

"Be quiet you!" Sakura shouted as she bashed Naruto hard on the head. Kira could only growl. Kakashi, Iruka, and the Hokage were watching them. She couldn't kick her ass in here.

"Naruto, it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." The Hokage started. "Listen, every day, the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, and D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Genins. We then hand out the missions at the top to ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin. D-ranked missions are perfect for you." The Hokage finished.

"…last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for tonight, what do you think?" Naruto asked Kira. She was half listening. Giving her input about how he should have something besides Ramen for once. "HEY LISTEN!" Iruka yelled at Naruto. "I apologize, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said softly. He knew his team was getting antsy. They wouldn't be able to do this for much longer.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what? I'm not that trouble-making brat you still think I am."

The Hokage sighed. "Okay."

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't believe that actually worked.

"If you want it that much…I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual. Are you up for it?" The Hokage asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." That's a yes from Sasuke.

"Alright!" Kira and Naruto high fived each other. She couldn't wait to do something different.

"S-Sure." Sakura stuttered. She didn't want a higher ranked mission. She was fine with the D-ranked stuff. But if Sasuke could do it then so could she.

"Are you ready to meet him?" The Hokage asked. The children didn't get a chance to answer. A drunken old man, clutching a sake bottle in his hand slammed the door open. He made his way through the door while holding the wall for support. He reeked of alcohol, the stench made Kira scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially…" he looked them all over before landing on Naruto. "…the blond with the super stupid looking face. Are you guys really ninjas?" he asked like he didn't believe they were really capable of protecting anything.

"HEY!" Kira shouted insulted for Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted. How dare he! He didn't know what he was capable of and some guy who didn't even know Naruto just decides to insult him for no reason!

"Whats the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect, Naruto?" Kakashi said with an eye roll. He smacked the back of Kira's head to get her to quit growling. Kira let out a small yelp, rubbing her head while grumbling about how stupid this guy was being.

"What's your problem?" he snapped looking her over. "I'm supposed to rely on you for protection? What are you going to do? Growl at my attackers if there is one?"

"Outside." Kakashi commanded.

"But…"

"Out." Kira grumbled walking outside. Kakashi looked at the rest of his team. "You three outside too." They slowly walked outside leaving Kakashi alone with the Hokage, Iruka, and the client.

"I would refrain from insulting my team. They are plenty capable of protecting you."

The client snorted not believing Kakashi. "Meet us by the entrance of the village in twenty minutes. We'll be ready to go by then." Kakashi spoke before leaving.

Kakashi smile at his team, walking home to go grab a few things with Kira.

Twenty minutes passed and everyone was ready to go. The Client was there waiting patiently. When everyone was there he spoke up. "I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

The team nodded understanding the job.

Naruto was hopping in excitement. "LET'S GO!" he shouted bouncing, no longer able to contain his energy.

"What are you so excited about?" Tazuna asked. He still couldn't believe these kids were going to protect him.

"Cause! I've never left the village before." Naruto exclaimed. Kira could only giggle at his excitement. When he smiled at her a light blush coated her cheeks. He really was dreamy. Naruto didn't notice though. He never did.

"Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi under his breath.

"Hehe, well I am a Jounin, don't worry." Kakashi responded. "Hey old man! Don't mess with ninja's!  
Naruto shouted.

"I'm incredible!" Tazuna shouted back. "One day, I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Rememebr it!" Naruto glared at the older male. He still seemed to be drunk but stable enough to walk on his own now.

"Hokage's the village's number one ninja right? I doubt someone like you could become it…"

"Shut up! I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you will acknowledge me!" Naruto shouted. This man was going to pay!

"No I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto started to lunge for him again.

"Stop it, Naruto…" Sakura said annoyed. "This is really not the time for you to use your lungs to its full extent.

"Oh, okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said listening to Sakura. Kira sighed, he'd so anything for Sakura to like him back.

"What's your problem. Telling him he won't be Hokage. For all you know he would be. He's has the right amount of potential to be Hokage." Kira defended. What point was it to mess with Naruto's dream? He was ambitious, caring, and willing to make a difference to protect his people. Why didn't anyone else see that?

"I just don't see it." Tazuna said shrugging his fat shoulders.

"Maybe if you stopped drinking as much as you do you'd be able to see clearly, drunky." Kira walked away from the fat older man who was spouting insults. See how he liked it being insulted. Naruto smiled at Kira. The one she loved to see.

She wished he would like her instead of Sakura but she knew it would never happen. He only had eyes for Sakura.

For a while no one spoke, all you could hear was the marching on the dirt road, the wind whistling through the tree's a few snaps of twigs from the animals, and the birds chirping in the distance. The warm sun felt nice. No one felt too hot or too cold. It was just right.

"Umm…Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You're from the Wave country, right?" Sakura asked.

"What about it?"

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninja's in that country too?"

"No, not in the Wave country. But in most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." Kakashi explained. "To many countries of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. That is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But it's not that the villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small Island country like the Wave country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a Shinobi Village. Within the many Shinobi Villages , Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Stone are large and powerful and thus referred to as 'The Great Five Shinobi Countries'. And, these are the only countries whose leader receives the name 'Kage'."

Kakashi paused to catch his breath. "The 'Five Kage's' Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, they reign over the thousands of ninja's in the world."

"Wow! Hokage-sama is the best!" Sakura cheered.

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" Naruto, Kira, Sakura, and Sasuke all flinched as if being caught.

"But don't worry. There won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank mission."

"Then we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?"

"If course not! Hahahahaha." Kakashi patted Sakura's head to calm her worries.

Everyone was back to their thoughts when they came across a puddle. Many of the group ignored it but two. Kakashi kept walking while Kira paused a moment. Looking around before glancing at the puddle again. Something was going to happen. She just knew it. The hesitation only lasted a moment.

Walking over the puddle she rejoined the group. Kakashi smirked down at her. _'At least someone is aware of their surroundings' _Quickly slipping away he replaced himself with a log he found.

A head appeared out of the puddle. The first man quite literally threw another man out of the small puddle. Both throwing chains around Kakashi they both pulled hard. Kira's eyes widen. Fear bubbled inside her. That was her big brother.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. A cry escaped Kira as Kakashi's body was torn apart into bloody pieces. "Kakashi!" She called out. Her chest aching. They murdered her brother. They were going to pay.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried as she quickly ran in front of Tazuna.

"Two down." Someone whispered from behind Naruto's ear. "What?!" Sasuke acted quickly and deflected the chain attack from the man about to attack Naruto.

"Mizu Peretto." Bullets of water seemed to attack one of the brothers, he did his best to deflect them but not all. The second brother changed courses. Sasuke seeing they were going to hurt his love got went into action.

Kicking the one brother out of the way saved a nasty cut to her face.

"Thanks!" She called out tossing her kunai at the one brother when he was momentarily distracted. Sasuke nodded.

Sakura watched nervously. These guys were really tough. They just wouldn't stop coming back up. Sasuke and Kira were stuck battling one and Naruto was having trouble with the one directly in front of them.

Suddenly the man Sasuke and Kira were fighting changed directions. Heading straight for Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna. Sasuke quickened his step pushing himself in front of Sakura so she wouldn't get the blunt of the attack.

Just when Sakura thought they were done for Kakashi appeared, stopping both brothers completely. Kira fell to her knees. He was okay. He was alive.

"Good job, everyone." Kakashi said very pleased with the fight.

"Kakashi!"

"Nini!" Sakura screamed. "Weren't you there a minute ago?!" Sakura asked as she pointed at the pile of flesh created by the Kakashi replacement. It suddenly poofed away, leaving a large chunk of tree standing on the road.

Kakashi quickly tied the two men up and stood. "Tazuna-san, I need to speak with you." Kakashi didn't get far. He enveloped in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He chuckled softly. "Come on now, you didn't expect me to die off that quickly." She let him go nodding knowing he was right.

"Go rest with the others." She nodded before running over to Naruto to see how he was. He had two cuts on his hand but nothing else.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked looking at Kakashi.

"These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins…These Shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what." Kakashi stated.

"How did you read our movements?" One of the brothers asked, his voice raspy as he gasped for breath.

"How couldn't we read your movements?!" Kira snapped glaring at the two. She was still mad that they targeted her brother first.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days…there's not going to be a puddle." It was obvious what Kakashi had said. He was always aware of his surroundings. These two were just stupid enough to think a small puddle would work on a sunny day.

"If you knew that, what did you let the brats fight?!" Tazuna demanded Kakashi.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly, but there was something I needed to find out. Who were these two ninja's after?"

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked, started. Had they found out about him after all?

"Meaning…were they after you? Or one of us?" Kakashi replied, tearing his eyes off the demon brothers to look at Tazuna. The four Genin's were watching the two adults in silence.

Sasuke being closest to Kira 'accidently' moved his hand on top of hers and she didn't move it! Sasuke called that a success.

"We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs." Kakashi reminded the old man.

"This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge…If we were known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." Kakashi was now glaring at him. He didn't like being tricked.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! We should go back and have the older ninjas guard Tazuna." Sakura was relieved that they wouldn't have to continue this mission.

"Hmm…This might be too much." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT, NO WAY! WE ALL TOOK ON THIS MISSION; WE PROMISED TO PROTECT THIS OLD GEEZER EVEN IF WE DIDN'T LIKE HIM. WHY DO WE HAVE TO QUIT NOW!?"Naruto screamed. He wasn't going to give up this mission without a fight.

"I agree with Naruto, we took on this mission, so we should finish it." Sasuke stated.

"Kakashi, how can you expect us to stop now when we've come so far? We're protecting Tazuna as a team. Isn't that what you wanted?" Kira freed her hand from underneath Sasuke's and stood up. "We have to do this." She stated keeping direct eye contact with him.

Kakashi faced Sakura to see her opinion on the matter. She let out a sigh. "Might as well if I want to stay with my Sasuke-kun." She looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

He scoffed, as if he would ever like her. She didn't ever have an opinion. She did everything to make him happy not herself. With Kira she would voice her opinions openly and fight for what she wants not what she thinks he might want.

"Well…since you guys are up for it. Alright then, we shall continue this mission. But let me warn you, the next person they send to kill Tazuna is going to be a lot stronger than the one before." Kakashi stated warning every one of the dangers ahead.

They knew that it would be dangerous and knew the risks but were still willing to continue. The six went back to walking. Naruto and Kira chatting about how exciting it is to work on a B-ranked mission. Sasuke stayed close to his woman. She never clung to him to Sakura has, she never freaked out like Sakura did. Basically Kira was a millions times better than Sakura. And if she wanted to gain his affection she would have to be just like her and maybe then he would look her way.

Night was coming up fast and everyone was walking in a comfortable silence. Sakura couldn't handle silence. She needed to talk to someone! She needed girl talk! The only other girl here was Kira and as much as she hated her the two needed to bond somehow.

"So Kira…" Sakura started off.

Said girl glanced over at Sakura confused. "Yes?"

"Who do you like?" Her eyes widen in shock. What? She didn't have this kind of talk. She talked to Hinata if she wanted some girl talk. Why was Sakura wanting to talk to her about this though? Kira thought she hated her.

"Uh…"

"Come on please, I need some girl talk."

"A guy."

"What guy?" She pushed further.

"You know a guy." The only guy Kira liked right now was staring at her confused. Naruto told her about his crush on Sakura, he was hurt why she wouldn't tell him her crush. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. She couldn't like him…could she?

"I-I'm not really comfortable talking about this right now…" Kira muttered trying to escape the stares. A lightbulb went off. She knew.

Sakura stared at Kira. She was looking at the ground as Sasuke and Naruto looked at her heatedly. _She likes Sasuke! I knew she liked him!_

"Is he here?" Her head shot up.

"N-No!" her face was beet red. She was embarrassed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"S-Sakura I'll tell you if you shut up!" She was pleased with herself. Kira walked over to Sakura leaning over and whispering his name.

Her eyes widen in shock. She wasn't expecting that answer. But now that she thought of it made sense. "Naruto."

"Oh!" Kira shoved her hands in her pockets and kept her head down.

"Kira! Come on can't you tell me who it is?" Naruto pestered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"But…"

"Naruto I don't want to tell you okay!" She snapped.

Naruto stared at her shocked. Her face was red with embarrassment, she was chewing on her bottom lip as she stared at him, her eyes hard and focused on his.

Kakashi stepped up wrapping an arm around Naruto and pulled him away. "Naruto I believe it's time I tell you a thing or two about girls."

Sakura frowned and watched as Kira's head was held low as she walked slower than before. Sakura didn't mean to embarrass her like that.


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

**Chapter 5: First Kiss**

Kakashi and Naruto were still having their talk, it gave Sasuke the perfect chance to spend some extra time with Kira. She had calmed down some and Sakura seemed to have her mind elsewhere. It was perfect.

"So…"

She glanced up at him. "Thanks for having my back, back there." She said softly.

Glancing back at Sakura she wasn't paying attention still. Good.

"It's fine. You would have done the same." The two walked in a comfortable silence from then.

Kakashi and Naruto rejoined. Naruto was unusually quiet, giving a glare to Sasuke every now and then.

Everything was back to normal.

**On the Boat To Wave Country:**

"Wow, this is some fog! I can barely see a thing!" Sakura complained.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side is Nami no Kuni the land of waves. The helmsman said softly He couldn't risk his voice being too loud.

It wasn't long after that the group could see the size of the bridge. It was huge.

"WOW! ITS HUUUUUGE!" Naruto shouted, shocked and amazed by the size of this bridge.

"That's what she said," Kakashi, Tazuna, Naruto, and Kira snickered at her little joke. Sakura looked appalled, disgusted even.

"Hey! Keep it down! This mist'll keep us hidden. But from this point on, we have to turn off our engines and row. We'll be in big trouble is Gato finds us." The Hellman snapped.

Naruto quickly threw his hands over his mouth.

**Off The Boat:**

"Lets rest for a bit." Kakashi announced tossing his bag on the ground somewhere on the forest floor. The small group set up three large tents while Kakashi built a fire cooking some fish to eat.

"Sensei…" Tazuna called, breaking the silence, everyone was accustomed to.

"Yes?" He stared at the elder man from the ground.

"There's something you should know, about the request for help I made to your village." that got everyone's attention. "As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were lead to believe. There's a real scary man who wants to see me dead."

"A 'really scary' man…? Who is he?" Kakashi pried.

"You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato."

Kakashi's eye widen in surprise. "You mean Gato, of Gato shipping and transport? **The **Gato? They say he's the richest man in the world!"

"That's the one. On the surface he looks like a legitimate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless, murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of Shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies, and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man."

Everyone was listening, ready for what was next to come.

"It was just one year ago that he set his sights on the Land of the Waves. He came under the guise of a business venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all, he'd take over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb! Gato now has a stranglehold on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on all the wealth…The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time. The completion of the bridge!"

"I…see…and as the architect of the bridge and overseer of it's construction. You Mr. Tazuna, are very much in his way." Sakura explained fully understanding what was going on now.

"That means, that the ninja who attacked us were working for Gato."

Naruto looked completely lost and was trying to add what everyone was saying together. "You know what they're talking about?" Naruto whispered to Kira.

"Gato is going to kill Tazuna because of his bridge. If the bridge gets built Gato's business is in trouble. He doesn't want the bridge built." He nodded understanding now.

"But…I still don't understand…if you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal. Why didn't you tell us when you asked for help?" Kakashi asked.

"Wave country isn't a real prosperous land. Even our local lords are poor. And I have no money at all. An elite, B-ranked bodyguard would be a lot more than I could afford." Kakashi gave an are you serious look. They were doing this for nothing.

"But if you all turn away from me now…Then I'm as good as dead."

"But..."

"But oh well! That's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking. Oh! And you wont mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone!"

The group slumped their shoulders in annoyance.

"Heck! Well, it's not your fault!" Kakashi faced everyone. It was clear that this was the worst mission for hire of all time but they weren't going to continue.

"Well…I suppose I can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country!" Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Gotcha…" Tazuna understood.

Kakashi stood staring at his team. "Tonight, Sakura you sleep with Tazuna in the first tend. Naruto and Kira will sleep in the second tent. Sasuke you and I will sleep in the third tent."

Sakura's face turned to rage. Shooting up from her spot. Though she didn't get to argue. Sasuke stood staring Kakashi down.

"Are you sure you want Kira-san to seep with Naruto? After today Naruto could freeze up again and could slow her down. Something could happen." Kakashi thought it over.

"Right…Kira, you sleep in my tent…" Kakashi started. "Kakashi, Naruto won't get in my way. Besides he won't freeze up again! Besides you snore. Why don't you let Sakura and Sasuke sleep together?"

Sakura squealed at the thought. Sasuke paled.

"No. Kira you sleep with Sasuke. Sakura, you still are sleeping with Tazuna, Naruto you'll just share a tent with me."

Tazuna furrowed his brow between Kira and Kakashi.

"BUT WHY?!" Sakura screamed. She really liked Kira's idea of sleeping with Sasuke. Just the thought of being so close to him. She would be able to rub it in Ino's face for the rest of her life!

"If it really bothers you that much Sakura, you could sleep with me and Naruto can sleep with Tazuna." Kakashi said pulling out his favorite series Icha-Icha Paradise.

"No way!" Sakura yelled. She quickly scurried into her tent. She would rather sleep in the same tent with Tazuna than that pervert!

Sasuke smirked to himself. Finally, he and Kira could share a tent. One of many nights together.

"You know she thinks you're going to do something to her in her sleep right?" Kakashi shrugged throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"One, my dear baby sister. That is disgusting. She's thirteen. I'm in my mid-twenties." Kira shrugged Tazuna let out a shriek of realization.

"Now it makes sense." Kira cocked her head confused. "It wasn't obvious?" Sasuke and Naruto asked for her.

"There are similarities but they act different." Tazuna explained with a shrug.

"Well I don't read porn in public." Naruto fell to the ground laughing. Sasuke bit his lip. He was lucky to find himself a woman who was smart and funny.

Kakashi had a feeling Sasuke would argue to sleep with her. After all he did have a crush on his younger sister. It was obvious since Sasuke stayed close to Kira and would often glance at her when he knew she wasn't looking.

Kira wasn't even attracted to boys. Kakashi told her when she was nine that she could start dating boys when she was thirty.

After all it is a big brothers job to protect their little sisters from boys. So why was he pairing them together? To watch what happens. If Sasuke tries anything he would step in. He could also get Naruto to break him away. He trusted Naruto more than other boys.

Kira stood up stretching her arms before leaving to her tent. It wasn't long after that Naruto and Sasuke left. Sasuke almost. Almost had a skip in his step.

"Hormonal boys." Kakashi sighed out.

"Why'd you put him with her? I wouldn't let my daughter go near any boys till she was sixteen and that was just barely."

Kakashi laughed shaking his head. "Because if he tries anything, I'll know."

**With Sasuke and Kira:**

Sasuke walked in to see Kira reading her book, she looked so engrossed by the pages that he didn't want to bother her at first.

Sasuke moved to his bed and laid down. He could smell her. Green tea and something spicy made his system shut down for a moment. She was so tantalizingly beautiful. The way her crimson red eyes were glued to the page, biting her bottom lip, some of her soft gray hair dangling over her left eye. The small light scar running across her lip.

Her eyes widen suddenly. Quickly she leaned forward pulling the book closer to her face. Her mouth dropped open. A small gasp escaping her lips. What was she reading? She made a small growl like sound. It sounded more like a cat than anything, before closing the book. Her eyes closed as she took a few deep breaths.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She seemed to realize that Sasuke was watching her. A blush made its way to her face as she looked at him. "Sorry, probably looked weird."

"Hn."

Kira rolled her eyes before placing her book back in her bag lying on her back to stare at the top of the tent. She desperately wanted to ask him why he wouldn't let her sleep with Naruto. It's not like he liked her or anything. They weren't even friends.

"You wanted me to sleep with you so you wouldn't get molested in your sleep by Sakura…right?" Sasuke laid facing the side of the tent.

"Yeah…"

She nodded slowly. "Then why didn't you want to sleep with Kakashi?"

He didn't have an answer. He made one of his 'Tch' sounds that basically said "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Jackass." She muttered.

"I have some ground rules before we sleep." He stated sitting up staring down at her. "One, don't try to be near me. Two, don't touch my stuff. Three, not under…"

"Shut up. I don't plan on touching you, looking through your stuff and I plan on staying as far away from you as possible." She snapped glaring at him. She didn't even like Sasuke like that.

Sasuke glared. "With my experience with girls they always want to be near me."

"Well I'm not like most girls."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. I just want to get a decent night's sleep while on this mission." Sasuke snapped. He knew she wasn't like most girls that's why he loved her so much.

"Sasuke if I liked you I would have acted like Sakura." Kira snapped. She didn't want to do anything romantic with him! She liked Naruto. It was one sided sure but she still liked him! She was fine being just friends with him.

"You're telling me that you don't like me."

"No! Get over yourself Sasuke. You aren't that cute."

At this point both teens were face to face. A few inches away. A few feet away Sakura was cheering to herself because Kira was keeping her word that she doesn't like Sasuke.

"Keep it down over there." Kakashi yelled from his tent.

Sasuke grabbed Kira's face and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widen in shock. He was kissing her. Sasuke stole her first kiss.

She didn't know what to do. But she didn't like this kiss. Not at all. Sparks shot through Sasuke's body. This was what kissing Kira was like. She wasn't pulling away from him. He knew she liked him.

Kira pushed him away after the initial shock wore off. "What was that for?" she snapped glaring at him. How dare he take her first kiss! She wanted Naruto to take her first kiss!

"Seemed like a good thing to do." He shrugged.

"I told you I don't like you." She snapped.

"I highly doubt that." She was fuming "Go to bed Sasuke." She snapped rolling onto her side and glaring at the side of the tent. She was pissed.

Sasuke was pleased with himself. Never has he been as happy as he is right now. He got to kiss her. He'll marry her one day. Sasuke and Kira Uchiha.

The two teens eventually fell asleep one happy and the other miserable. _This wouldn't have happened if she/I slept with Naruto. _They thought.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

**Chapter 6: The Attack**

**The Next Day:**

A few hours had passed when Kakashi woke the group. Early light flooded through the cracks of their tents. Naruto grumbled at the lack of sleep, half sleep walked out of his tent letting out a long yawn in the process.

Sakura and Tazuna looked mostly awake you could see the bags under their eyes that they were indeed still tired. Sasuke walked out with a smug look on his face. Kira glaring daggers at the raven haired boy. She was still pissed about last night.

How could he kiss her last night! She never once did anything to show that she was interested in the guy. He pissed her off acting all high and mighty then acting like he can get away with anything. Smug bastard. Acting like royalty.

Kira really wanted her first kiss to be with Naruto, he's pretty amazing. They did everything together it's not right that Sasuke can just steal something important from her and not get away with it.

Naruto walked over to his best friend linking his arm through hers giving her his sleepy smile.

"How'd you sleep?" He yawned resting his head on her shoulder.

"Sasuke kept kicking me in his sleep. What about you?"

"Kakashi snored the entire time."

The two shared a good laugh as they walked onward. Kakashi kept an eye on his group, he didn't miss the murderous look Sasuke was giving Naruto or the dejected look from Sakura. This wasn't good at all.

"Today I'm going to prove that I'm just as good as teme!" Naruto growled. Of course Naruto was jealous of Sasuke. He always had to be a show off, act all high and mighty, everyone thought he was great but not today.

_'This is it! I'm not going to let him make me look bad again!' _Naruto thought determined watching his surroundings diligently when something catches his attention.

"OVER THERE!" Naruto hollered, flinging his shuriken at a patch of bushes. Only nothing happened. "I, uh, guess it was only a mouse…" he said trying to play it off cool.

"WHAT MOUSE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THERE WAS NOTHING THERE YOU MORON!" Sakura screamed contorting her face into some ugly monster lookalike.

"Please, please don't play around with your shuriken. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous!" Kakashi warned trying to sound calm but inside he was freaking out.

Kira frowned staring at Naruto confused. She didn't hear anything but then again we weren't overly checking to see what was behind every bush like Naruto was.

"Hey midget! Don't go scaring us! Stop messing with our heads!" Tazuna screamed looking almost as ugly as Sakura was.

"I think I might have seen someone." Naruto called not even bothered by the vocal abuse from his team. Maybe Naruto was onto something. Maybe something was out there. Watching us and we weren't paying close enough attention.

This time I actually heard the leaves rustle before Naruto attacked.

"This time! Over there!" He chucked his Shuriken into the bushes right before Sakura slamed her meaty hand across Naruto's head, the loud smack echoed through the forest before her shrieks started up again.

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT!"

"Owww!" Naruto cried out clutching his head in pain. Fire engulfed Kira's eyes as she glared at the stupid pink haired girl.

"Will you knock it off!" Kira finally snapped arms crossed over her chest while Kakashi decided to take a closer look.

"I swear there was someone in there! After us!"

"You are such a liar!"

Kakashi pulled the bush apart to reveille a snow white bunny paralyzed on the ground with fear. "NARUTO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Oh, it's just a rabbit."

"It was an accident, snap out of it, bunny! Please!" Naruto cried hugging the bunny to his chest terrified.

Sasuke and Kira stare at the rabbit confused.

"Isn't it spring time?" Kira finally asked after a few moments.

"Yes…" Sakura and Naruto stare at the two confused. "Why would that matter?" Sakura asked as if it was a dumb question.

"Everyone take cover!" Kakashi yelled pushing Tazuna and Sakura out of the way, Kira and Sasuke jumped backwards, while Naruto (still clutching the bunny) jumped just in time, a tornado like vortex appeared sending branches, rocks, and anything that could be ripped from the ground, at the small group.

The tornado disappeared to show a man standing on top of his halberds handle. He must have used his large sword trying to decapitate us from above and the sword was now embedded into the tree. From the looks of it he looked scary. White wrappings covered his mouth like a mask. Short spikey black hair. From the looks of his hitai-ate he was Ninja.

Naruto smiled deviously forming a master plan in that thick skull of his. _"Yes! It's here! My big chance! This time Sasuke's not going to outdo me!' _

"Well, well…if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of the mists!" Kakashi stated acting like he wasn't that impressed. He even smirked a bit.

Naruto was practically bouncing where he stood, his energy building to a max. _'Ready…set…go!" _ Naruto tried to rush forward only to be stopped and pushed behind Kakashi.

"Don't interfere. This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." The small group gulped with nerves staring at Kakashi getting ready for a battle. "And if I have to face him, it had better be like this." He slowly lifted up his black hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan. "This may be a little rough."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I presume?" Kakashi never backed down from his glare. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you surrender the old man?" Kira stared up at the man confused. _'Why is he being polite about it? Isn't he supposed to swoop down try to take Tazuna by force or die trying? Why is he acting as if he really doesn't want to do it?' _

Naruto stared at the two ninja's confused. _'Sharingan? What the heck does that mean?' _Sakura and Tazuna also seemed confused with that, of course Sasuke knew. His body went stiff with shock. His wide charcoal eyes staring at Kakashi.

_'The Sharingan? The mirror wheel eye?!'_

"Assume the Manji battle formation! Protect Mr. Tazuna. All of you, stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands."

Nodding the group of four surrounded Tazuna picking up a defensive stand. Sasuke on the right, Kira, Sakura, and then Naruto on the left. Though it didn't stop them from being worried for their sensei.

"And now Zabuza, shall we?" Team seven got a good look at Kakashi's famous Sharingan. The red pupil with three black marks that look like commas formed a triangle around the pupil. A long thin scar crossed over his eye shocking almost everyone in the group.

_'Whats up with his eye? _Naruto wondered staring at Kakashi nervously.

"Ah to face the legendary mirror wheel eye so early in our acquaintance, this **is** an honor."

Kira frowned staring at her older brother worried. "Be careful Kakashi."

"Just stay where you are and everything will be okay."

"Hai."

Naruto had to voice his confusion. He hated being left out.

"You keep valling it a mirror eye, a Sharingan eye, what the heck is it?"

Kakashi actually wasn't the one who answered. The person who answered was Sasuke, the one who has been taught everything there needs to know about Sharingan.

"Shinobi who have the Sharingan eye have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu, it enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell. And to reflect the power of the magics they penetrate back on those who cast them. A mirror wheel, or sharingan, eye is one of several types used by the masters. And theres more."

"heh heh exacly. There is indeed more. Most formidable of all is the acuity with which the Sharingan can discern and then duplicate it's opponents greatest skill. When I was an assassin for the Kirigakure I possessed the usual bingo book, a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite the extensive white up on you, including a mention of your impressive record. The man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques, Kakashi the mirror ninja."

Kira smiled to herself. Her big brother really was pretty bad ass.

"But he's…Master Kakashi is just…he and old man Hokage are only…" Naruto sputtered shocked.

Sakura's thoughts were practically screaming through everyone's heads. _'Are they that amazing?' _

"…but does it mean…" The sharingan eye is supposed to be unique to only a small number of the Uchiha clan, could he be? Could that mean Kira is related to him? Sasuke looked at Kira, she didn't look like an Uchiha but there could still be a possibility. That his future wife was related to him?

"Enough. As pleasant as this conversation has been the time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man. But Kakashi it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first."

In a matter of seconds Zabuza was gone his halberd missing from the tree leaving a dent in the trunk where it was stuck. When the dust was starting to disappear you could see that Zabuza appeared to be standing on top of the lake.

"Over there!"

"Is he, is he walking on water?!" Sakura shrieked.

Kakashi never took his eyes off of Zabuza looking to be ready for anything.

"The finest of the Ninja arts, the Kirigakure Jutsu.

A puff of smoke revealed that he was gone! Where had he gone? How could he disappear so quickly?! It didn't seem possible.

"HE'S GONE!"

"He will come after me first. Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure assassin corps is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the of sharingan eye, so all of you stay on your toes." Kakashi ordered his team.

As soon as Kakashi finished a thick fog encased the group making it hard to see what was around you. The team nervously held their ground glancing every which way for their enemy.

"There are eight targets."

"Wha-what was that?" Sakura shrieked clutching her Kunai in front of her.

"Throat, Spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. So many choices what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Hehe."

Kakashi quickly threw up his hands to perform his copycat ninjutsu.

Sasuke started to visibly sweat. A panicked look crossed his features as if he was thinking the worst. Reaching over our hands conncected. There was nothing romantic about this. His grasp clutched mine in a bone crushing grip.

As pissed as I was with him last night I wasn't going to let him have this panic attack during a middle of a battle!

"Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will never let my comrades die."

"I wouldn't count on that." I gasp feeling heat radiating off another source. The low grumble of his voice vibrated through my body. He was here.

We were too slow!

"Game over."

Kakashi practically threw us all aside and out of harm's way. Kakashi had sank his Kunai deep inside Zabuza's chest till it was just the hilt sticking out. But it was just a trap. The real Zabuza had snuck up behind him in an effort to kill. The large Halberd sliced through his mid-section as if it was butter. Sakura let out a scream. Kira stared at the body pale and scared. Only to feel relieved when it turned to water.

"Don't move." The real Kakashi had his Kunai against Zabuza's throat copying what Zabuza had just done. "Game over."

"Awesome!"

"Hehe"

"Heh, you think it's over? You just don't get it. It was take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape, a lot more." Zabuza started to laugh. "But you are good! In that short time you duplicated my water doppelganger technique, and by making your doppelganger say something you'd have said yourself. You ensured all my attention would be focused on it, while you yourself used the Kirigakure technique of hiding in the mist, watching my every move. Too bad for you."

The Zabuza Kakashi was holding a kunai to was actually another doppelganger! "I'm not that easy to fool!"

"Zabuza was a water doppelganger too!"

The large halberd swung to kill, Kakashi fell just in time to avoid the slice, though Zabuza saw this coming and sent a kick toward Kakashi's ribs sending him flying across the clearing into the lake.

Fear appeared on Kakashi's face when another Zabuza appeared out of the water. "Ha! Gullible fool! Art of the water prison!" Kakashi gave a panicked look at Zabuza for being caught off guard as a bubble of water encased in a bubble prison.

"I thought I could go underwater and regroup, but it was a tactical error! Heh heh heh that prison is inescapable you're trapped." Glancing over at the small group of child ninja's he let out a snort shaking his head. "You running around free makings it too hard for me to do my job. I'll finish you later after I've dealt will all the others."

The kid's eyes grow wide with shock and fear as water formed to be a Zabuza doppelganger. "We're in deep shit." Kira muttered staring at the water version. They had to think fast in order to survive.

"Heh, little ninja wannabe, trying so hard to fit in, you even wear your hitai-ate headband. But a true ninja is one who has crossed and recrossed the barrier between the lands of living and dead. Clothes don't make a shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a listing in my bingo book of enemies before you deserve to be called a ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninja' we call them…"

The Water doppelganger kicked out sending Naruto across the clearing.

"Naru!"

"Naruto!"

"…brats." Zabuza finally finished his speech.

"Everyone listen! Take Tazuna and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison he can't leave this place! If his water doppelganger gets more than a certain distance away from his real body he loses control of it. So get out of here.

Kira stood frozen in her place staring at her older brother trapped. God this had better be a trap or she'd kill him herself. She didn't want to leave, she couldn't but she needed to protect Tazuna. It was her job. But Naruto was down and hurt.

Naruto slowly got back up and gave Zabuza his best glare ready for anything. Oh no. He must be thinking about when he froze up with the demon brothers. "Naruto no!"

"Stop you fool!"

"He's…"

"Naruto! What are you thinking?!"

"hah! Imbecile!"

A loud pow echoed and Naruto was back on the ground but no doppelganger in sight.

"What were you thinking, tackling him by yourself! You think you're so cool, but junior ninja like us can't… Eh!"

Naruto had taken off his head plate…"Hey you…" he huffed "whats life like without eyebrows, freak?" A squeak escaped Kira's mouth. She quickly covered her mouth to suppress anymore.

"Got a new listing for your bingo book right here. A guy who is going to be the next lord Hokage of Konohagakure village." Naruto took a moment to retie his Hiai-ate back in place. A determinded look in his wild blue eyes. Kira's heart thumped fast in her chest as her red eyes practically turned to hearts.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kohoha-school Ninja!"

Practically everyone was stunned. Sakura even had a small red blush watching Naruto work.

"Sasuke! Listen up. Theres something I want to tell you!"

"What is it?" Sasuke grumbled noticing how Kira was acting toward Naruto.

"I have a plan."

_'Now he has a plan?'_ Sasuke thought bitterly. "Hmpf so it's time for some team work?"

"Okay, lets get busy! It's time for us to rock n' roll."

"Heh. You're very sure of yourself. But do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Zabuza taunted.

"What's the matter with you all? I told you to run. Its over. It was over the second he caught me! You have to do your duty. Keep that in mind. We're here t protect Mr. Tasuna!" Kakashi yelled.

"Gramps…?"

"What? Lets face facts. The truth is I got us into this mess by lying. I've had a long life, and it would be wrong to let you five kids get yourselves killed trying to save me. So you go ahead. Give this fight everything you've got." The kids nodded in agreement smiling.

"So that's it."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Apparently you don't care whether you live to get any older! Playing at being a ninja like it's a child's game. I however, by the time I was your age I had already dyed these hands with my enemies blood." We all took a gulp. Yikes.

"The demon Zabuza!"

"It would seem my reputation had preceded me." Zabuza giggled to himself sounding even creepier than before.

"Long ago, the village hidden in the mist also known as 'the village of the bloody mist.' The final step toward becoming a full-fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable." Kaksahi gave a slight shiver showing how he truly felt about it.

"So, you've heard about our little graduation exercise."

"Graduation exercise?" Zabuza only laughed. "What graduation exercise?" Zabuza continued to laugh instead of answering building even more tension among us all. "It's a kind of 'killing spree' among classmates."

Kira stared at the ground feeling bile start to rise at the idea. "Students who'd been friends, eating from the same dish. As undergrads were devided into pairs who were forced to fight against each other to the death. Think of it. Comrades who had trained together, lived together, shared each other's every hope and dream."

"That's horrible…"

"No wonder you turned out this way. Growing up being told not to be friends with anyone in your class. You'll have to kill them one day.

"Ten years ago, the elders of the village hidden in the mist were forced to enact a sweeting reform of their barbaric graduation ritual. Because of the appearance during the previous year of a human fiend who made reform essential." Kakashi explained. The four's stomachs twisted in knots at the new information.

"What kind of reform?" Sakura demanded. "what are you talking about? What did the fiend you're talking about do?"

"Without a moments hesitation…without any hint of a qualm. A boy who hadn't even qualified yet as a ninja, butchered over a hundred members of that years graduating class."

"Ah yes, good times, I used to have such fun."

Sasuke and Naruto stepped back shocked. That started the fight. Zabuza lurched forward slamming into Sasuke sending him to the ground, blood coughed up onto his face. Zabuza held him down with just his foot. Naruto quickly jumping into action made a few dozen of himself.

"So Doppelgangers, eh? And quite a lot of them."

"Ready or not!" Naruto's clones all said at once.

Quickly making a few hand signals I was ready.

"Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu." Small water like shurikens appeared from the ground floating just ready to be thrown at the target. Quickly my shuriken's shot forward followed by Naruto's clones giving Sasuke the chance to escape.

Zabuza quickly disposed of the Naruto and clones sending them back behind Sasuke. He seemed to have no damage, Zabuza looks like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Quickly Naruto tossed Sasuke a weapon that at first glance was just four swords but when flipped open it's revealed that it's the demon wind shuriken.

"Demon wind Shuriken. Windmill of shadows!" Sasuke jumped in the air throwing the shuriken, Zabuza laughed "Shuriken is useless against me!" but it avoided the doppelganger completely heading toward the actual Zabuza!

"At least this time you've had the sense to zero in on my true form," Zabuza easily caught the large shuriken. "Amateur!" but to his surprise a second Shuriken appeared out of the shadow of the first.

"A second shuriken in the shadow of the first shuriken!" Even Kakashi seemed impressed at Naruto's quick thinking.

Zabuza was still able to avoid the second. "Still an amateur."

In all actuality Zabuza got cocky. He never took into account that the attack was meant that way. That it could have been a trap. Because that is exactly what it was. Naruto had disguised himself as the second Shuriken and finally showed his true form. Sending his kunai flying in Zabuza's direction.

Zabuza broke the hold on Kakashi just in time to avoid being struck with the kunai. Slicing close to his eye and shedding a small trickle of blood.

He underestimated these kids. Quick to anger, Zabuza started to charge after the already falling Naruto for the kill. Kakashi stepped in to save at the day. Blocking the blow with his wrist protector. Some blood was shed but thankfully it wasn't too bad.

The look Kakashi gave Zabuza was terrifying. One that should send shivers down anyone spines or many anyone tuck their tails between their legs and run away.

"Naruto you scheme was brilliant, you've matured all of you."

"Hehe, the doppelganger spell wasn't meant to take down Zabuza at all. It diverted his attention away from me while I transformed myself into the second wind shuriken. Of course I didn't think that form alone would be enough to permit me to defeat him, but I was at least able to free you from his water prison."

"Heh, so you made me fly into such a rage that I unraveled the spell holding the water prison together."

"No, You didn't drop your own spell. It was broken from without."

Zabuza and Kakashi had a short stare down. "Just so you know, that same spell won't work on me twice. Your move."

"Hmmf!"

The two jump apart form each other quickly doing hand signals, Kakashi never once missing a beat.

**"Tori! Sign of the Bird!" **

**"Water style! Water dragon missile!" **

Both forms of the water dragons crashed into one another sending waves of water everywhere. Poor Naruto who was still stuck in the water quickly tried to get back onto dry land as a large tsunami formed. Kakashi and Zabuza were neck to neck. It was a battle against who was stronger. Zabuza's halberd grinded against one of Kakashi's Kunai's.

Soon enough Kakashi was saying things that Zabuza would. Mocking him even, Kakashi was copying everything to hand movements, steps, even words.

"Feh, you're a pale imitation."

**"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me." **Zabuzas eyes widen, looking even more frustrated than before.

"You mimic me like a parrot! Ill close your beak for good!" Zabuza screamed but something happened he hesitated. He's staring off behind Kakashi as if seeing something he wasn't sure of. Questioning everything that was going on.

In the end Kakashi preformed a ninjutsu while Zabuza was distracted, knocking him over back into the forest.

"That's that,"

"HUH?!" Zabuza stared at Kakashi this time scared for his own life.

"Can you see the future?"

" I foresee your death."

Zabuza dropped the ground unmoving by someone who was not there before. It looked like a kid with a mask.

"What?"

"Hehe your prediction came true." The figure exclaimed happily.

Kakashi disappeared from his spot on the tree to stand on the ground by Zabuza. Kira and Sakura clutched their Kunai's tighter than before. Ready for this person's attack.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction, of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself."

"The mask is familiar…correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you a shinobi hunter from the village hidden in the mist?"

"Well aren't you the smart one?"

"A shinobi hunter?" Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kira asked confused. Naruto seemed to be the most displeased with this.

"I am indeed, a member of the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist. It is our responsibility and our art to hunt down and deal with the rogues and the outlaws."

How could this kid be a shinobi hunter. He can't be any older than Naruto or the others. How is he a full-fledged Shinobi hunter?

Naruto looked back and forth between the now dead Zabuza and the new character standing on a tree a few times before exploding.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE? WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Relax, Naruto, he's not an enemy."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED. I MEAN WHAT I MEAN IS, HE KILLED ZABUZA WHO WASN'T EXACTLY A PUSHOVER! BUT STILL GOT TAKEN OUT BY A GUY WHOS' ONLY ABOUT MY AGE! LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! WHAT, DO WE SUCK OR SOMETHING? WHATS UP WITH THAT?!"

"Oh, well you have my sympathy. I can see where a thing like that would be hard to accept. But it's a fact you'll have to live with. This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you and stronger than me."

Our small group grew silent staring at the mysterious stranger, Kakashi tasseled Naruto's hair in a way to say it'll all be okay but Naruto wasn't too thrilled.

"Your battle is over for now, and the remains must be disposed of least they give up secrets to our foes." The child like stranger hefted Zabuza over his shoulder with little resistance. "Well then, I must be off." And the shinobi hunter was gone.

Kakashi shifted his Hitai-ate back over his Sharingan letting out a sigh. "Now! We still have to escort Mr. Tazuna the rest of the way to this home. Lets put our best feet forward!" Kakashi announced.

"Hahahaha, you poor kids. You must be so humiliated. But never mind. You can lick your wounds at my house." Tazuna laughed smiling brightly knowing the danger was done with so far.

Kakashi toppled over, face first to the ground.

"What? Huh? Whats happening? Master Kakashi!"

Kira frowned walking forward shaking her head. "Kakashi you over did it didn't you."

"Yeah…" Letting out a small groan the young gray haired girl tried to pull her eldest brother to his feet so that she could at least drag him the rest of the way.

"As soon as we get to Tazuna's house you can rest, think you can walk if I help?" He made a small grunt.

"That's what I thought. Tazuna can you help me get him to his feet?" Tazuna who hadn't done much but watch everything happen helped Kira pull her brother to his feet.

Throwing most of his weight on Kira's shoulders she let out a small grunt. "Holy crap your fat."

"Be nice, Oni doesn't feet too good." He whined like a child earning at least a few chuckles form the group. Though it was true everyone was worried about their teacher.

Walking for the next half hour to an hour the group finally made it to Tazuna's house. His daughter looked excited to finally see her father again but was displeased to see the grown man hanging on two thirteen year olds.

Quickly they all rushed inside for Kakashi to rest properly while Tazuna told his daughter everything that happened.

"Are you alright Teacher?" Tsunami the group learned, asked with a somewhat stern look on her flawless features.

"No, but I will be in about a week." Kakashi even looked sick, pale skin, sweating profusely, he needed to sleep.

"The Sharingan eye is an incredible power." Sakura gushed.

"The strain it puts on your body makes you wonder if it's worth it." Tsunami sighed shaking her head.

"This time, you took down your strongest foe yet, so we can probably relax for a while." Tazuna laughed completely chill with what had just happened. His life had been put on the line twice so far and he's completely okay that one of his guards was almost killed and is unable to move.

"I can't get my mind off that masked kid…" Sakura wondered aloud.

"That mask is worn by the most elite and secret ninja from the village hidden in the mist. The Shinobi hunters all wear them. Their unit is codenamed the undertaker squad because they dispose of corpses so thoroughly, its as though they never existed. Even after death, a shinobi's corpse may yield up it's secrets, exposing the secrets of the skills it had mastered, as well as retaining the aura of the chakras it was steeped in the ninja's native lands. Even the ingredients of any drugs or potions that body consumed become an open book. In the same way, when I die…"

Kira smacked Kakashi's head hard for saying that. Kira didn't like thinking of him dying too. "Kira…anyway. If an enemy were to take possession of my remains, the corpse would reveal all of the anatomical idiosyncrasies unique to possessors of the sharingan eye. In the worst care, the enemy might gain enough information to be able to duplicate and master that power."

"So your saying Ninja's corpses tell too many secrets?" Kira asked staring at her brother.

"Exactly. Basically, shinobi hunters specialize in tracking down and eliminating rogue ninja and obliterating their remains in order to protect the secrets of their home village from the rest of the world. Silerntly and without a trace. That's how ninja leave the world."

"So Zabuza's corpse will be dismembered and destroyed? That's so creepy!" Sakura cringed looking horrified at the idea.

"Think of it this way, at least you aren't the one doing it. Cutting open the bodies and playing around with their organs." Sakura cringed looking away making sounds to show her discomfort.

"But seriously say you have this deep dark secret that would change the way people look at you then you die. Do you want someone finding out your secret and it be told all around?"

Her face went beat red as she glanced at Sasuke nervously. "N-No I guess not."

"Though I do wonder how someone like that kid got into that sort of a situation." The five sat in silence pondering over different things.

Sasuke kept glancing at Kira and Kakashi. Could they be related? Was there a chance Kira was a cousin of his?

_'Would it matter if we were related? I mean Kira probably doesn't even know, I'd be happy to marry Kira still…No Sasuke. No. I love her but if I don't find out any more information on this its going to kill me...for Kami's sake I hope we aren't related.' _


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Chapter 7: Training**

It wasn't long before Kakashi bolted out of his sleeping position to a sitting one. He ended up scaring Sakura and Naruto so bad they were clutching their chests.

"Onii-chan?" Kira whispered softly placing the back of her head to Kakashi's flush cheek. "You should be resting."

"I know, but something doesn't feel right…" he muttered staring at the ground, sweat droplets forming, Kira let out an annoyed sigh. If he wouldn't rest he wouldn't get better. If he didn't get better than something bad would happen. Reaching over placing a damp rag to his face she dapped the sweat away.

Kakashi gave her a thankful look before going back to his thoughts.

"Whats wrong Kakashi?" Naruto called, he knew his sensei should be resting but couldn't understand what was bothering him so much.

"Hmm, of course. The shinobi hunters who manage corpse disposals are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill at once, right on the spot."

"So what?" Sakura stared at Kakashi like he was crazy.

"Wait they're supposed to destroy the body where it dies? Oh no." Kira bit her bottom lip nervously this wasn't good at all. _'That shinobi hunter took Zabuza's body, that means Zabuza might not actually be dead. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.'_

"Exactly oh no indeed."

"I'm confused, why oh no?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the left.

"Don't you get it? How did the kid in the mask dispose of Zabuza's corpse?" Kakashi questioned staring at every one of his group.

"How should I know? He took the body with him." Sakura shrugged.

"Yes he did. Even though all he needed to take home as proof he'd made the kill was the head. And there is a mystery surrounding the weapons that the hunter used to dispatch his prey."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. "No way…"

"Yes way."

Sakura and Naruto were still confused. "What the hell nonsense are you all mumbling on about?" Tazuna called fearfully.

"That it's likely Zabuza is still alive." Tazuna, Naruto, Sakura shared the same level of panic. Sasuke and Kira watch nervously listening for whatever valuable information Kakashi had to say next.

"WHAT THE HECK?! What are you talking about?!"

"But Kakashi you checked to be sure Zabuza was dead didn't you!"

"I made sure of it, but a death like trance could have created a very convincing illusion of the real thing. Those acupuncture needle weapons that shinobi hunter used can be deadly if they hit a vital spot. If not, the mortality rate is surprisingly low and remember, they were originally designed as medical treatment tools. Shinobi hunters and all members of any village's corpse disposal squad must possess an intimate and thorough knowledge of human physiology. It would be simple for one of them to place a person into a near death state. First of all, the masked boy went to the troubled of lugging off Zabuza's heavy carcass. Secondly, the acupuncture needles he used as weapons, while potentially deadly, can also be used to inflict non mortal injury. These two points suggest that the kids objective was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza while he rescued him." A heavy silence filled the room of the possibility that Zabuza was actually still alive.

"Things may be just the way they seemed, but we have to consider the other possibility."

"Aren't you just complicating things by over thinking them? Shinobi hunters are supposed to hunt outlaw shinobi right?" Tazuna called trying desperately to calm his nerves. He like the rest of the group didn't want Zabuza to be alive. After everything we've been through he was positive that they deserved a little break to get their breath back. Yet talking like this was proving to be ineffective, only building their nerves back up.

Though the only one who seemed remotely excited with Naruto. Sure he looked scared but he was shaking with energy to prove himself worthy of being in Zabuza's little book.

"Uuuuusually, but ignoring something that smells this fishy is a great first step. To be caught completely unprepared. And preparation is a shinobi's most important skill."

"We have no proof that Zabuza is alive though…so what should we do?" Kira asked resting her chin. Idea's racing through her skull at the possible attacks that were to come.

"Whether Zabuza is dead or alive there may still be more and even deadlier ninja in the service of your enemy, Gato."

"Kakashi, you said 'preparation is a shinobi's most important skill' but right now you can't even move. What are you going to do?" Sakura asked being a Brainiac as well as common curiosity. Though Kakashi only laughed to himself confusing almost everyone in the room. Again almost everyone.

Kira glared at your older brother suspiciously. He was up to something, she just knew it.

"I'm going to increase your training schedule!"

"What? Training?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Kakashi you are in no condition to move about! How are you supposed to train us and heal at the same time?!" Kira growled glaring hatefully at her older brother.

"What will a little extra training now matter with what were up against?! Our opponent is a ninja so powerful that even with your sharingan mirror eye power he almost defeated you!" Sakura continued for Kira. She was more worried about her safety and wellbeing with the upcoming attackers while Kira was worried about Kakashi's health.

"And when I was beleaguered, Sakura think about who it was that rescued me. You four are all maturing, progressing rapidly, and your powers growing exponentially. Especially yours, Naruto! You've grown the most!"

Naruto was both surprised and happy to hear that. Sakura looked jealous of Naruto because he got the most praise out of the four students.

"Kira don't worry about me, your Onii-chan will be up and walking in no time."

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"You lie I get to steal all your books and burn them." He laughed reaching out to hold her hand. Kakashi knew his younger sister was a worry wort. He thought it was really cute. Though sometimes she had a right to be, he did get hurt every now and then but it's part of being a ninja.

"So with that being said, the skills I teach you now will be an interim thing only, to tide us over until I recover enough to take over."

But Sakura wasn't finished. Not by a long shot _'He's trying to get us killed I just know it!' _"But, even if Zabuza is alive, how can we just train without knowing when he may return and strike again?"

"Excellent question. But once a person has been placed into a near death trance it is quite some time before their body returns to it's previous state of health and readiness."

"So we'll train while we're waiting! Could be fun!" Naruto was determined to be the best. Next time he faced Zabuza he wouldn't know what hit him!

"It won't be fun for you." Sasuke and Sakura glance at the kid confused _'Where did he come from?' _It was a little boy no older than five or six, he wore black overals and a hat that looked a tiny bit too big on him.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto called before laughing at his friend for jumping in surprise. "Haha you got scared by a kid."

"No I didn't. I jumped because of your face." Kira defended herself snickering with Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes at those two. _'They are good for each other…and speaking of good for each other.'_ Smiling to herself Sakura took it upon her to scoot closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't paying a bit of attention.

"Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna called practically jumping out of his seat spreading his arms open wide with excitement.

"Welcome home grandpa!" Inari ran over to his grandfather and enveloped him in a hug. Inari, greet our guests properly! They're the esteemed ninja who brought our grandfather safely home!" Tsunami scolded. Though you could hear Tazuna say it's alright a few times.

Inari didn't look happy to speak with the ninja's. He gave them a deadpanned look that literally screamed 'I don't like you.'

"But Mama, they're all gonna die." Our eyes widen in surprise. How could someone so little think that way?

"Listen, you little twerp!"

"No one can beat Gato and his men." That made sense. Sakura was busy trying to pull Naruto back from kicking the little kids ass.

"You brat!"

"Pull yourself together Naruto, he's just a little boy!"

Kira gave the child a small smile of understanding. He like many people of his town were under Gato's control. Anyone who stood up against Gato was killed. Of course that would be drilled into his brain.

"Right, hey, pay attention little guy. I'm a superhero who'll someday become the most extreme ninja. My name will be Hokage, the fire shadow! Gato? Gateau? This guys named Chocolate! You can't seriously expect me to be afraid of that!"

"Hmmf, 'hero' you're dumb. There's no such thing!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID QUIT IT!"

"If you don't want to die, go home now…" Inari said quietly walking to a set of doors.

"Where are you off to Inari?" Tazuna knew this might happen but was hoping he would be okay.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." Inari called before slamming the door shut. "Please forgive him." Tazuna said sadly shaking his head before looking at the ground.

It didn't take long before Naruto went after the little brat. "Naru come on leave the kid alone." Kira begged clutching onto his hand.

"No way, I'm gonna give him such a hit for saying that about hero's!" Naruto grumbled marching up the stairs.

"Naru come on, can you blame the kid? It's been drilled into his head that anyone who steps up to Gato will end up dead, heroes don't last here."

"But we're real heroes! We'll be able to stop that guy and save everyone!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shouldn't he be excited for that?"

"I mean most kids would but he's not most kids."

"Well Ill change his mind then!" Walking down the hallway there was a faint sound that was hard to miss. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Oh no…"

'Daddy!' was muffled by the door. Poor Inari. His father must have been killed by Gato. Naruto and Kira face one another and knew it was time to leave. They couldn't intrude on him sobbing like that. He was hurt.

"Let's go get some fresh air." Naruto suggested gripping Kira's hand a bit tighter.

"Okay,"

Walking down the stairs Kira and Naruto found Kakashi standing on crutches. "You're supposed to be resting!" Kira snapped glaring at Kakashi.

"I know but I figured now would be a great time for team seven to go for a walk," he called cheerfully walking out of the house with somewhat ease.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him." She grumbled marching after her idiot brother. "You better not be pushing yourself or I swear your books are going to the bottom of the lake."

"I'm fine I swear. But I've decided. The new training regimen begins today!"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down. Kira rolled her eyes looking at the area around them. They were in the middle of the woods a few yards away from Tazuna's home.

"First lets discuss the basics of your ninja powers, the body energies known as chakras." Kakashi began looking over the team.

"Uh, right, so um, chakra…what are those again?" Naruto questioned feeling a little stupid for not knowing.

"And you call yourself a ninja? Did you sleep through every class you ever took?!" Sakura's high pitched voice shrieked making both Sasuke and Kira cringe at the high pitch.

"Why don't you say I got some really high quality nape time? Kira usually took notes and told me what happened while I was out."

"This is so not good."

"Alright Sakura!"

"Pay attention Naruto! It's a pain but I'll try to keep it simple! Try to find some storage space for this information somewhere in that shiny, smooth brain of yours. Chakras are, to put it simply, the energies that a shinobi requires in order to preform ninjutsu. Basically these energies are one: those of the body drawn from each and every one of the approximately 13 trillion cells that are believed to make up the human body, two: those of the mental and spiritual energy acquired over the course of much training and experience. Together those two forms of energy are what make up the chakras. In effect, all the arts and techniques of the shinobi are born of a combination of those two energies, brought forth from the body and the spirit in what is called 'manipulating the chakra's' and focused in the mystic process known as 'weaving the signs'. Fire style for example."

"Holy crap my head hurts now." Kira held her head having to hear that long boring explanation of Chakra.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't do well with long explanations, but if you could just show me, my body can learn it!"

Sakura let out a 'Urk' sound. Here she just explained everything there needed to be known about Chakra's and those two were treating that information like it was nothing.

"Naruto's right, we already employ the ninja arts and techniques." Sasuke called gaining Kakashi's attention.

"Wrong, three of you have yet to master the full mastery of your chakra."

"Three? But there's four of us!" Sakura pouted.

"What?!"

"I learned how to control my chakra two years ago." Kira shrugged staring at Kakashi to continue. "When did you learn that? Why didn't you invite me?" Naruto pouted. "You were pulling some pranks on someone Naru."

Naruto thought back for a moment before shrugging "I probably was."

"Now listen." Kakashi called his team's attention back to him. "As Sakura said, manipulation of the Chakra refers to summoning physical and mental energies and combining them within your own body. Depending on which technique you wish to employ, the amount of energy you'd need to absorb would vary, as would the makeup of elements you'd need to combine. Right now you three are not using any of your chakras effectively."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura glance at one another before looking back at Kakashi.

"No matter how great the amount of Chakra you summon and manipulate, if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique; not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half, but you could blunder so badly the spell may not be released at all."

Everyone was thinking back to the final exam when they had to make an exact clone of themselves. Naruto's test and how he made a clone but it wasn't working correctly.

"And because you end up squandering your energies, you not only lack the stamina for a protected fight but you also develop significant vulnerabilities."

"So uh, what do we do?"

"You learn to control your body through the harshest training. Go out on a limb, and learn from experience."

"How do we do that, sensei?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the right like a confused puppy.

"How? We climb trees."

"Climb trees?" The three asked confused.

"This won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You're not allowed to use your hands." Kakashi explained.

"That sounds like fun!" Naruto beamed jumping up and down excitedly. "How?" "What?"

"Watch and learn. Kira if you will?" Kakashi asked moving aside for his younger sister. Kira nodded her head some of her gray bangs fell in her face. Sasuke desperately wanted to push them aside out of her beautiful crimson eyes.

_'Stop it Sasuke! She could be your cousin for kami's sake!' _Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all watched with anticipation as Kira brought her hands to her chest forming a hand signal to activate her chakra in her feet and proceeded to walk up the side of the tree till she was standing upside down on one of the tree branches.

"She's climbing." Naruto giggled excitedly.

"Her legs and feet are parallel to the ground!"

Sasuke was speechless, his jaw dropped a bit. He could see up her shirt. Holy crap he could see up her shirt. A large red blush formed across his face.

"That's it, in a nutshell. Focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the soles of your feet and use that power to cling to the trunk. When you have full mastery over your own chakras, this is the kind of thing you can accomplish." Kakashi smiled nodding his head to his sister to come down.

"But Kakashi, how will learning how to climb trees this way make us any stronger?"

"I'm just getting to that Sakura. If you would listen and learn. The point of it all, the goal is greater mastery over the chakras. To use no more than necessary, but to minimize its effectiveness in where and how it's applied. The subtle control, is the most critical aspect of every jutsu and technique you'll ever apply. It's also the most difficult skill for even a master ninja to command."

Sakura blushed furiously with embarrassment. "The type of tree climbing we are doing here requires the most fine and delicate application of chakra energy imaginable. Especially because the bottom of the foot is an area where it is most difficult to manipulate ones energies. In other words; if you can master the control needed for this skill, no jutsu should ever be beyond you. In theory anyway."

Kira hopped on the ground with ease. "That was awesome!" Kira and Naruto high fived smiling brightly at one another. "It's a little difficult at first, it took me a couple hours to master this with Kashi's help." Kakashi smirked. she either calls him Kakashi, Onii, or Kashi. That little twerp didn't even realize she was being cute.

"Anyway, the secondary objective is to build enough stamina necessary to complete your task once the chakra has been focused. If you think **this** looks hard, it's even more difficult to maintain your chakra when using ninjutsu."

These kids had to realize that.

"In battle circumstances are constantly changing, and a true shinobi has to be able to manipulate and maintain his chakras on the fly, if he ever hopes to prevail. The time you need to just stand around trying to summon and control powers is a luxury you won't have. So while you're climbing those trees you'll also be mastering skills that will probably save your lives."

"So what will Kira be doing since she already knows this?" Sakura grumbled hatefully, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at the silver haired girl. _'Of course she gets out of training. She's getting special treatment for being related to our sensei.' _

"Kira will be learning the Mystical palm technique." The three glance around one another. "Most groups have a healer. There should always be at least one healer in every group. What Kira will be learning is something every healer uses. Now no more talk. It's time for action. The only way to learn is by doing. Use the Kunai blades to scare the bark at the highest point you can climb to. It will serves as a reminder for later. Your goal is to make a mark on a higher spot each time you climb. I don't expect any of you to reach the treetop on your first try. A running start will probably give enough momentum for a good first effort. All right?"

"No sweat! I could do this one before breakfast! If Kira can do this so can I! I'm the fastest developing ninja on this team!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"Less talk and more action. Choose your trees and up you go!"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all got into position mentally preparing themselves for this training. Activating their chakra in their feet before running off to their desired tree of choice.

"Ready of not here I come!" Naruto bellowed placing one foot onto the tree making it a few inches before falling straight on his head.

"Owwww."

Sasuke's foot made a dent into the tree almost breaking it down. Before he fell Sasuke was able to make a slice into the wood showing how far he got before doing a backflip and landing gracefully on the ground.

_'Maintaining focus is a lot harder than I expected. She made it look easy…' _Sasuke glanced over to see Kira sitting on the ground Kunai in hand reading a book on what he assumed was for the medical ninjutsu's.

Glancing back at his tree he went back to the task at hand. _'Too much force and the surface's own energy repels you. Too little and you'll never adhere in the first place so you end up like Naruto.' _Naruto was rolling around on the ground holding his head.

_'There is the difference between Naruto and Sasuke in a nutshell.' _Kakashi thought staring at his two students.

"This is easier than I thought!" Sakura called sitting three fourths of the way up on a tree branch her kunai imbedded into the wood.

"Sakura!"

"Well now we know which of you three has the best control over her chakras. Our young lady." Kakashi announced.

Sasuke started at the ground gathering his energy while Naruto praised Sakura. "INCCREDIBLE! You go, Sakura! That's my girl!" though Naruto mumbled that it ticked him off.

Sakura looked down deflated from Naruto's boost of praise. _'I wanted to impress Sasuke but the only one who cared was Naruto. Just like always.' _

Sasuke looked over when he heard Kira yelp. She had sliced her hand with the kunai, blood dribbled down her fingers. She looked over her book again before focusing her energy on trying to heal the wound but no green light appeared, no blue light appeared, nothing. Blood just formed and fell freely down her fingers.

"Aw man," Kakashi sighed shaking his head.

"I need help!" She moaned annoyed. "That book should explain everything, try concentrating a little more." Kakashi called from his spot.

"Well understanding the use of one's chakras and manipulating them successfully is quite an achievement so far, Sakura is probably the closest to overtaking our leader, Lord Hokage despite all of Naruto's boasts and aspirations. And I the finest hope of clan Uchiha doesn't' seem too impressive either."

"Kakashi, how could you! Sasukes going to hate me!" Sakura cried.

Looking back down at the fresh wound Kira noticed that the wound was closed. There was still a bit of blood staining her hands but the wound was closed as if there was nothing there. Squinting her brows she lifted her kunai again slicing into the skin. The skin spread apart like butter blood pooled freely onto the green grass. The stinging sensation filled her head saying this hurts but Kira ignored that. Almost like magic the wound started to close on itself. Healing quickly as though it never happened in the first place. But you could see the fresh blood that was just spilt.

"Weird…"

**Later:**

Hours ticked by and the four students were panting and worn out. Sakura all red and covered in sweat leaned against her tree watching the body keep going when she herself was worn out. There was no way she could do anymore today.

_'I'm exhausted! The body have so much stamina, but Naruto hasn't improved one bit! Now he'll probably have a tantrum and quit.' _

"Kakashi why am I the one learning this when you don't even know anything about medical ninjutsu?" Kira whined walking over to her brother in blood soaked clothes.

"I figured you'd like it, you said you wanted to work in a hospital. Everyone in a hospital knows how to use basic medical ninjutsu." Kakashi shrugged. "But isn't it dangerous to preform medical ninjutsu when you aren't properly trained?"

Kakashi looked her. "Kira give me your hands." She stared at her brother confused but did as asked. He was looking them over, not a single scratch.

_'I wonder…' _"Hand me your kunai." She did as asked. Kira watched confused as her brother held the kunai in his right hand, inspecting the blade, it looked sharp, there was dried bloods stained in the metal on the one side.

"And you did practice on yourself?" she nodded staring at him questioningly. Kakashi nodded, in lighting speed the kunai speed through the flesh of his wrist. Fresh blood gushed out of the deep wound. Kakashi's eye cringed in pain. He stared at his sisters wide red eyes filled with fear and surprise.

"Kakashi!"

"Heal that." He muttered, the rest of the group stared wide eyed in surprise. "But I cant, I-I…"

"I trust you, come and try." She shakily lifted her hands to the wounded area, concentrating as hard as she could but still nothing felt like it was happening. Blood continued to fall freely the longer she tried. "I can't…" she whispered horrified with herself.

"Relax your body, calm your mind and focus." Kakashi spoke not at all worried. Forcing her body to relax was harder to do, Kakashi was counting on her to heal him. Gulping down her nerves she did as asked. Concentrating on the wound, the warm blood coating her fingers _'please heal.' _She begged herself to do this. She willed herself to heal her brother.

Blue.

Blue overtook her vision, all she could see, all she could feel was blue. The calmness of the color, the cool water like feeling ran through her veins, through her fingers, through her core. It was just blue.

The feeling slowly went away, the cool feeling returned to the warm humid area. Blinking a few times her sight returned. Slowly removing her hands from his wrist the injury was gone. There didn't even look like there was a mark!

"Holy crap!" Kakashi gave his little sister a smile "Told ya," she smiled brightly. Was that how healing was supposed to be? "She learned to master that in a day, I'm going to master this!" Naruto shouted concentrating on his energy, activating his chakra, and running up the tree making it a bit father than he did the last time but still fell on his butt this time.

"Dang it!"

_'I knew it! He's so predictable." _Sakura thought rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Hey, hey! Sakura! Could you help me get the hang of this?" Naruto whispered squatting down so that and Sakura were eye level.

"Huh? Why aren't you asking Kira? Aren't you two best friends?" Sakura spoke softly this time, she was genially curious when Naruto would ask her and not Kira, the only one here besides their sensei who has successfully mastered this.

"I know but I don't want to always bother her when I don't get something, you're really smart and it looked so easy for you. Could you give me a few pointers?"

Sakura smiled nodding her head.

"Sure Naruto."

_'Naruto's developing, growing up. I wonder how strong he'll become. If he only knew his latent abilities dwarf even those of Sasuke and perhaps mine, as well! That would be a marvel and a pleasure.' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kira." Sasuke called out to his crush. Kira looked up confused staring at the raven haired boy looking away from her.

"Yeah Sasuke?" she called walking over. He was acting strange. _'He better not be planning something, I'm still mad at him for what he did in the tent.' _ She thought angrily. Staring at Sasuke she saw he was staring away from her. _'What is he up to?' _

"How long did it take you to learn this?"

"Oh um…about ten to sixteen hours, it'll take a while but once you master controlling chakra in your feet you can do almost anything like Kakashi said." He nodded in understanding.

"That was impressive back there." He said after a while, standing now. "Thanks, I didn't think I could do it." He looked over her face. She was nervous, she kept glancing back at her brother or anywhere else. He smirked. "Do I make you nervous?"

Kira let out a small growl, not intimidating, more like a cat's before they hiss. "Go to hell Sasuke."

_'She doesn't act like the normal Uchiha's, Kakashi doesn't either. Maybe we aren't related. I just wish I knew more. We can't be related. We just can't. I refuse to believe we're related!' _


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto's Determination

**Chapter 8: Naruto's Determination **

During the morning Kira and Sakura were told to protect Tazuna while he went back to work on the bridge. So far things seemed to be boring, both were begging for something to keep them awake. They attempted to chat with one another but that just ended within the first two minutes.

"All alone and lonesome? Where are blondie and pretty boy?" Tazuna asked sparking up a brief conversation with the two girls.

"Training." Sakura answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why aren't you two with them?"

"I surpassed them. Kakashi told me to stay here and protect you." Sakura said confidently, a smug grin plastered over her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm not that surprised those boys are always battling each other to figure out who's better never actually focusing on the task at hand." Kira sighed stretching her arms out in front of her.

"What about you?" He asked Kira this time, Tazuna didn't think the two girls could be alone with each other for more than five minutes.

"I had already mastered the training Kakashi was teaching. Kakashi said the two of us would be fine to protect you." He shrugged bending over to pick up his beam of wood.

"Tazuna, can I talk to you?" A man called out.

"Whats wrong, Giichi?" Tazuna didn't seem too worried. Barely glancing in his direction.

"I've been thinking it over, this bridge we're working on, I want off the job!" Tazuna sputtered staring at his worker shocked. "Why?! Out of nowhere like this, you of all people!" They must have worked together for years and grown close. It's no wonder why Tazuna feels betrayed but he must have a good enough reason.

"Tazuna! We go back a long way. I want to help you, but we can't take this risk. Gato will take out a contract on us if you don't stop! And if you die, it won't be this one project we could lose everything!" Giichi argued, trying to make his point across to his old friend. "Please, just give it up. The bridge isnt' worth it."

Sakura and Kira glance at one another before looking back at the men. "I can't do that. This bridge belongs to us all. It's everything we've been working toward, for our entire city. When it's finished, it will bring trade and commerce and affluence to us, and put out poor, little lands of the waves on the map!" Tazuna explained so passionately.

"But we're talking about lives here. Your life!" Giichi yelled.

"It's afternoon now already, isn't it? Lets call it a day. Giichi you don't have to come back."

_'Wow,' _The girls glance at one another unable to speak just yet. Heavy minded form what just happened.

Tazuna and the girls walked through the market on their way home. "My daughter asked me to pick up some things for our lunch on the way home," Tazuna explained. This town was broken. Almost everyone was either stealing, begging for money, or walking to their homes looking thin, very unhealthy.

"Here we are!" Tazuna announced showing the girls inside. Inside there was barely any food at all; everything was overpriced for a bunch of little fish or some tomatoes or vegetables. Thieves were everywhere. One guy tried to take Sakura's pouch only to get kicked in the face while she screamed pervert.

"Well that certainly was a surprise." Tazuna muttered when they finally were on their way home.

"What is with this town?" She finally asked the question plaguing her. A little girl yanked on the back of Sakura's shirt trying to get her attention. Kira and Sakura dug through their bags looking for something little kids love the most. Candy. We each pulled out a couple and gave it to the cute little girl whose eyes lit up. "Wow!" She giggled before running off with a quick thanks.

"It's been like this ever since Gato moved in. We've become a city of slackers, cowards and fools! That's why the bridge we are building is so essential. It will be an emblem of courage. Maybe the people who've taken the path of least resistance will be willing to walk the road of courage and dignity again. If we can only complete it; I truly believe that our city and our people can what they once were again!"

"Don't worry Tazuna. We'll stop Gato for you so you can finish your bridge in peace, after he's gone everything will be as it should be." Kira clenched her fist determined to help these people. Gato was a sick man who needed to be stopped. Having destroyed this once great city turning it into what it is today.

**With Naruto and Sasuke:**

Naruto and Sasuke were neck and neck running up the tree determined to beat the other. Sasuke was only a foot ahead of him. Naruto let out a growl as he slipped and fell from the tree. Not even a second later Sasuke fell as well. Taking notice that Naruto was catching up.

_'Darn it!' _Naruto glared at Sasuke's perfect landing. _'Hey wait a minute! I can't let Sasuke distract me. I need total concentration. Now, pay attention, it takes mental energy to generate and manipulate chakra, so if you get all stressed out or distracted you can't do it. Take it easy. Relax and focus on the tree until you can feel how much or how little energy you'll need to center in the soles of your feet.'_ Naruto thought getting in the zone, his body relaxed. He was ready.

_'This time for sure!'_ Naruto thought shooting off towards his tree. Unfortunately Sasuke decided to distract Naruto at that exact moment. "Hey Naruto!" From Sasuke's shout Naruto fell flat on his face.

"YOU'RE BREAKING MY CONCENTRATION! STOP BUGGING ME!" Naruto screamed. "Well uh…" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Sasuke suspiciously. "What? What is it?"

"Wh, What did Sakura say to you?" Sasuke blushed looking away. He felt disgusted that he had to ask Naruto of all people what she said because he couldn't get the hang of it.

"None of your business!" Naruto smiled victoriously. "Whatever. Kira already told me what to do." Sasuke scoffed looking away from Naruto.

"What did she tell you?" Naruto stared confused. "None of your business." Naruto growled glaring at Sasuke. It's not like Kira wouldn't tell him how to do it. Kira was his best friend. He just couldn't believe that Kira would train Sasuke, Sasuke was too proud for that to happen.

"Whatever," Sasuke walked away in the direction of the house.

"'whatever' yeah right like Kira would tell you what to do." Naruto did his best Sasuke voice annoyed. Naruto's stomach growled. Yeah time for lunch. Running back to the house Tazuna, Sakura, and Kira were sitting in the living room speaking with Kakashi about the bridge.

"Since everyone's here I'll whip something up. Boys would you please wash up?" Tsunami asked smiling at the boys.

"Yes ma'am." Twenty minutes later the boys were cleaned up and the food was served and everyone was sitting around the table enjoying the delicious food Tsunami was nice enough to make for the group.

Sasuke and Naruto started to scarf down bowls and bowls of food at incredible speed glaring at one another while doing so.

"Boy, this is real fun! I can't remember the last time I shared a meal with so many people!" Tazuna cried happily smiling at the group. Inari sat silently playing with his food.

"Thank you for the food," Kira called before digging in with her friends. The food that was served was a mixture of rice, some fish, and beans. It might not have been much but it tasted amazing. With what little food that Tsunami had, she was able to create an amazing meal.

"More please!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled showing their empty bowls while scowling at one another. Swallowing the last of the food in their mouths their eyes widen. A green color spread across their faces as they vomited the contents of their once full stomachs.

"STOP EATING IF YOU'RE GONNA HURL IT BACK UP!" Sakura screamed at Naruto her face turning into a monster's again. It was clear she was yelling at Naruto, she'd never yell at Sasuke in fear that he would hate her.

"No, I wanna eat." Sasuke huffed feeling better.

"Because even if we make ourselves sick to do it, we have to eat if we want to get strong!" Naruto smirked tears in his eyes.

Kakashi shook his head giving the others a look that said 'boys will be boys'. Sakura gave Sasuke a dreamy look quite happy at being so close to her crush.

"You two are idiots. If all you're going to do is keep eating and then barf it up, it wont help you get stronger." Kira sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Besides, leave some food for Tsunami so she doesn't go hungry because you two idiots ate all the food."

"Sorry," they muttered looking back at the table.

Sakura excused herself and started to look around the small room. Taking notice of a picture frame hanging on the wall. It looked like a family picture with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari looking all happy together. Only problem was the picture had torn off the head of the fourth member of the picture.

"Excuse me, why is this picture torn?" Sakura asked either Tazuna or Tsunami. "Little Inari was looking at this the whole time we were having dinner. Someone's face is completely gone. It that deliberate?"

Tsunami's body went stiff. Her hands clenching the side of the sink till her knuckles turned white. She refused to look our way.

"It was a picture of Inari's father."

"Once upon a time, if you will our entire city called him a hero." Tazuna spoke softly the pain in his voice wasn't hard to pick up on. Inari shoved his chair away from the table storming away from the group of people.

"Inari! Where are you going?" Inari slammed the door closed, refusing to answer his mother. "Inari!" She cried. Glaring at her father "Father! I've told you time and again not to mention that in front of my son!" She blamed before running after her child.

"So you're talking about what it is that makes Inari act so strangely?"

"It sounds like there's a story there." Kakashi spoke for the first time since they sat down.

"The man in the picture was not Inari's birth father, but they were as loving and close as any biological father and son could have been. Inari was such a happy, laughing child back then. But Inari changed after what happened to his father."

Tazuna let the few tears fall. "Our people and especially little Inari were robbed of the very meaning of courage because of what happened that day." The memory must be hard to speak of. Though we were all curious for answers Kakashi was the one to speak for us. Asking Tazuna in the best way he could without hurting him more.

"What happened? What was it? What could have changed Inari so much?" Kakashi spoke softly, glancing at his younger sister he saw she was worried. Her bright crimson eyes clung to the old me. Biting her bottom lip out of nerves.

"I'll start at the beginning and tell you about the man who our entire land called a champion and a hero." Tazuna pinched the bridge of his nose wiping the fresh tears away.

"Champion?" Naruto muttered confused.

"It was about three years ago that Inari and the man first met. Tazuna went into detail about how Inari was trying to get his dog Poochie back from three bullies. How the leader of the bullies had kicked Inari in not knowing that he couldn't swim. Inari had cried out for help, begging for someone to save him while Poochie got away. He had thought he was done for.

When he woke up on land he was disoriented and confused. The man had saved him, giving him fish to regain his strength, and words of encouragement to make the boy feel better. Whatever the man said to Inari stuck with the boy making him happy, staring a wonderful relationship for a father and son.

"His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came here from abroad to seek his fortune. From that forward, Inari's affection for Kaiza grew and grew. "It probably had something to do with Inari's real father having died before the boy was old enough to remember him, even so the boy stuck to Kaiza like white on rice. They were always together, like any other father and son. In no time at all, Kaiza was like one of the family."

Naruto smiled to himself thinking of how cool it would be to have someone to call a father as a kid, he was envious of Inari for having such a wonderful family and mad that he would take it for granted like this. Not even realizing what it was like to be alone.

"He was just the kind of man this town needs more of," Tazuna thought back to when the big flood hit. Kaiza being the only one brave and strong enough to protect the city. Kaiza had saved the city form being flooded.

"People had started calling Kaiza a champion and a hero. With a father like that, Inari could hold his head up high. Until Gato came to town."

"And the incident you've alluded to took place." Kakashi assumed. Tazuna frowned staring at the table. "So what happened?"

Tazuna gave a shudder, shaking at the memory. "In front of the entire city, Gato had Kaiza put to death."

"What?" Sakura gasped with the rest of the group. Eyes wide with shock. They knew the story would end badly but they never thought he would be publically executed. Kira gasped onto Naruto's hand tightly thinking of just watching something like that.

What Inari must have felt to witness the death of the person he called a father. "Ever since then, Inari has changed and Tsunami and everyone in the city's changed, too."

"No wonder Inari has changed…" Kira whispered staring at the table shocked. She felt numb at the thought of going through what he went through. No wonder he doesn't think heroes are real. Why he was crying in his room that day.

It made perfect sense!

Naruto shot out of his seat in an attempt to run off; but he fell flat on his face.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed, rolling her emerald green eyes at the blond idiot.

"Don't even think about training anymore today. If you try to work your Chakras anymore with getting some rest first, it would probably kill you." Kakashi informed him.

"I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong!" Naruto promised.

"Prove what? To whom?"

"I'm going to show Inari that there are still Heroes in the world!" Naruto stormed outside in the dead of night determined to get better.

Kira stared at the table thinking things over before standing up. "Where are you going?" Sakura decided to ask.

"I was going to go to the bathroom, but if you're that worried about me you can come." Kira replied with a soft sigh shifting her head to look at Sakura tiredly.

"No thanks, I don't need to be alone with you." Sakura murmured looking away. Kira nodded before walking up the stairs away from prying eyes. She walked through the halls till she heard Inari's soft sobs and Tsunami's soft voice trying to comfort her child.

She felt so bad that Inari and Tsunami had to witness that, his dad seemed like a great guy and that he truly cared for the family.

Knocking on the door softly Kira slowly opened the door. "You doing okay Inari?" Her voice wasn't loud but it wasn't too quiet.

"I'm fine go away!" Inari snapped glaring at the gray haired girl. She gave a soft smile to the still distraught boy.

"I know, I just wanted to say sorry for making you upset earlier. We didn't know." Inari glared at the floor, his fists turned white for how hard he was clenching them.

"Thank you Kira, I'm sorry about what you and your friends had to see." Kira gave the woman a smile that tried to look convincing.

"No need to apologize, I understand completely now why it happened. How Inari feels. I just wanted to check in on him and make sure he's okay." Inari buried his head deeper into his mothers stomach. Kira closed the door and walked outside to find her goofy blonde haired friend.

She was worried he'd get himself killed training so hard. It didn't take long to follow the grunts, curses, and pants. Naruto had dashed up higher than before marking where he made it before falling. "Please be careful Naru."

Naruto frowned throwing his Kunai to the ground annoyed. "I just cant seem to get it." He plopped to the ground. Rushing to sit beside him Kira hugged his right arm.

"Naruto, you're the only one of this group who I believe will surpass everyone." Naruto gave a half smile having heard her encourage him all his life.

"Why do you say things like that? Giving out false hope, making me feel like…" Naruto started staring at the ground disappointed.

"You idiot. You're my best friend. I know you can do this, it's just like a prank you haven't successfully finished. Besides you're smarter than you give yourself credit for, brave, one of the bravest guys I know…I know you'll show Inari what a Hero is again."

Naruto gave a half smile while staring off into the distance. Slowly Kira linked their fingers together, watching the animals return to the clearing going back to their normal routine.

"How am I supposed to be Hokage if I can't even master standing on a tree?" Naruto grumbled staring at all the marks in the tree.

"You will be Hokage, and you will master this. Even if I have to help you by adding training wheels." Kira encouraged.

"Training wheels?"

Nodding Kira pulled Naruto to his feet dragging him over to a new tree smiling excitedly at the blonde. "What do you mean 'Training Wheels' Kira?"

"Activate the Chakra in your feet." Naruto started at his best friend suspiciously before doing as asked. Looking up he noticed Kira had as well. "Start walking up the tree." Kira said grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders.

Slowly but surely Naruto stated to walk up the tree, Kira not far behind him. Her hands pressed into his back so that if he falls she'd catch him.

The Chakra in his feet soon vanished causing him to fall into her. Though Kira was anticipating the fall, his weight was what confused her. His big feet stepping on hers, some of his hair shoved into her face. "Sorry!"

Kira only laughed pushing him to the limb where they could sit. "You did great for just walking! Soon enough you won't need me."

"You know I'll always need you. The next great Hokage is going to need the best advisor." The two linked hands and stared at the sky. The moon was half full but the stars were so bright. The air was crisp and the crickets chirped loudly around them.

"You really think I can prove to Inari?" Naruto asked again, obviously it was still bothering him. "No doubt in my mind. I'm positive you'll change his mind." The two kids rested their heads against one another staring off into the sky.

Kira's heart pounded extra fast, even though she could feel the sweat gliding off Naruto and on herself she couldn't help but feel happy that Naruto was holding her. Since the first day they met Kira knew she would love Naruto forever. Even if he didn't feel the same.

He was so kind, he defended those he cared about, his determination, his consistent love of Ramen, heck he didn't even know Inari that well and now he's trying to prove to the little boy that Heroes are real again and that sitting around crying isn't going to solve anything. Hard work and determination. With everything Naruto's been through she just wanted to make things better for him somehow, even if it was as much as buying him Ramen, anything to make his day better.

She loved him so much but knew deep in her heart that he would never feel the same, that they would always be friends, the best of friends and she was okay with that. As long as he was in her life she'd be happy. It kills her to watch him go after Sakura when all she does is yell and hit him.

"Thanks Kira, I don't know what I'd do without you." Kira was sure he'd be just fine without her.

"I'll always be here to help you Naru. Now you ready to try again?" Naruto nodded determined to master this technique.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy Rises

**Chapter 9: Jealousy Rises**

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger staring at the two, hatred directed at Naruto's stupid head, he kept touching Kira. No one is supposed to touch her. Why was she even helping him in the first place? He got that they were friends, but she knows that he needs to learn this on his own! If she was going to help anyone it should have been Sasuke.

_'Naruto is always getting her to help him. They're always together it's insane. How am I supposed to get her alone if he's always with her?!'_ Sasuke thought bitterly grumbling to himself as he stormed back the house.

How was he supposed to woo his lady if she was always hanging out with Naruto? He needed to start now that way when they're older she'll already be head over heels in love with him. He didn't mind if Kira would turn into one of his many fangirls because she proved herself worthy of being his wife.

Sakura smiled brightly staring at me. "Hi Sasuke! How was your walk? Did you forget something?"

"Hn."

Sakura frowned confused, did she say something wrong? Sasuke stormed past her to the backdoor where he could be alone.

Kakashi stared when his student had stormed out of. _'Strange…I wonder what got him so mad.'_

Days passed to weeks. The bridge was nearly finished. Naruto practically lived outside, only coming in to get food before running back out to practice more. It was the sixth day we've been here, Naruto was still outside having spent the entire night training.

"Damn Naruto stayed out all night again, didn't he?" Tazuna called staring at the last person to enter the dining room.

"Well you can't really blame him, ever since you told us that story Naruto's been practicing night after night." Kira called shaking her head a small smile stuck on her lips. She loved how determined he was, hated that he could really hurt himself, but Naruto knew his body, he knew what he could handle.

"He's an idiot with an obsession!" Sakura muttered sleepily.

"He's really not an idiot Sakura, Naruto's smart in his own way." The entire room stared at Kira like she was crazy.

"If he exhausts his chakra, he could kill himself. He might be lying dead somewhere right now." Sakura called glaring at Kira annoyed. She didn't understand why she continued to fill Naruto's head with silly fantasies without giving him any warning of the horrible outcomes that might happen.

"I hope he's alright. It's not good for a boy to spend night after night alone outside!" Tsunami cried very worried for Naruto's wellbeing.

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged ninja." Kakashi explained smiling at Tsunami.

"Is it possible, could he have killed himself? That bonehead…" Sasuke asked bitterly. Kira's eyes widen in shock.

"You ass!" She shrieked standing up tall. Slamming her hands on the table. Glaring hatefully at him, Naruto wouldn't be dead. He was stronger than everyone gave him credit for.

"He could be for all we know."

"And I'm sure you'd love that, wouldn't you Sasuke." She growled she felt as though there was a fire, a fire coursing through her veins, running slowly up her arms and through her heart. The idea of Naruto being dead killed her. Her best friend couldn't die. She wouldn't let him!

Her eyes burned with heat. Sasuke eyes widen slightly staring at her, it almost looked as if her crimson red eyes were, were glowing. That wasn't possible, her eyes weren't glowing.

Kira let out a huff forcing herself to look away, clenching her eyes tightly shut walking outside to find her friend. She felt so hot back there, so angry…like she just wanted to see the house covered in blood, the crimson liquid staining her hands as she splattered more on the walls.

She had to get away. Scared of what was happening. She never wanted to do that before but, that feeling, she couldn't figure out where it came from. Why is was there. What was going on?

Kakashi hobbled behind his sister, a worried look on his face as he stared down at her. Cautiously he reached forward resting his hand on her shoulder.

Having witnessed what happened this morning he too saw her glow. The hold is getting weaker.

"Kakashi…" she whispered staring up at him scared. Kakashi held her as best as he could, staring at the ground worried what would happen next. The seal was supposed to hold for her lifetime, why was it weakening?

**In the Forest:**

Naruto laid in the clearing half clutching his kunai in his palm in a deep sleep form last night's training. Light snores escaped his lips as the figure leaned over, hesitating before speaking, tapping his shoulder. "You'll catch your death of cold, sleeping on the ground." He smiled shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Huh?" barely awake he squinted seeing a pretty girl leaning over him, her long black hair just barely touched his cheek. "Who are you?"

Naruto watched the girl giggle as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The cute girl smiled walking away to return to what she was doing.

"Hey, wait where are you going?"

"I have to gather some more herbs for my friend." He called to Naruto smiling when Naruto chased after him.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked fully awake now. Haku was glad that Naruto didn't recognize him from before.

"Sure," After showing Naruto the plants that Haku was collecting the two sat in silence for a while just picking herbs.

Naruto often glanced over at the pretty girl, gathering many herbs she might need. "Hey! Hey! Have I picked enough those herbs you wanted? Are these grasses and weeds really medicinal?"

"I'm sorry to have imposed on you." Haku called still gathering herbs.

"That's some job you took on girl…harvesting all that this early in the morning." Naruto was impressed, he thought only the adults had jobs here in this town.

"Looks who's talking. What were you doing in the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn?"

"TRAINING!" Naruto shouted shocking Haku.

"Really? That headband you're wearing are you some kind of ninja?" Haku asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Why? Do you think I look like one? Do I? Really? Because I am!" Naruto yelled excitedly showing off how happy he was that the girl had called him a ninja.

"What are you training for?" Haku pried staring at Naruto. "To build up my strength." Naruto laughed showing off his pearly whites.

"But you look so strong and manly already!"

"Nope! Wrong! I need to be a lot stronger than this!" Naruto explained. "But why?" Haku cautiously asked.

"I want to be top dog in my home town. All these people who used to treat me like dirt will have to say, 'He's the number one ninja'! and right at the moment, I kind of have to prove a point to a certain person I know." Naruto explained.

Haku started at Naruto processing what he said before speaking again. "Are you doing this for the sake of that person or for your own satisfaction?"

"Whut?"

Haku let out a 'Teehee' at Naruto's confused face. "What's so funny?" Naruto yelled not liking to be laughed at.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Haku asked smiling softly at the blond.

_'What's this girl driving at?' _Naruto thought confused. "Well yeah but…"

"When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they truly can become as strong as they must be." Haku explained. Naruto stared wide eyed thinking back to when people had shown their strength.

Iruka protecting Naruto from Mizuki, Kakashi during the battle with Zabuza, and Kira when they were younger. Naruto had got into a fight with one of the older teenagers who had been picking on him. He was surprised to see his barely new friend run up to them trying to beat him up. She looked horrible in the end but somehow made the teen run away while she shouted, _'Don't ever let me catch you near him again!'_

"Yup! I know all about it." Naruto smiled to himself happy to have those memories with him. To help him move forward. Haku smiled standing up to his full height which was only a few inches taller than Naruto.

"You will get stronger, I know we'll meet again." Haku called starting to walk away.

"Right!" Naruto smiled happily to himself to have made a new friend.

"So, you should know I'm a boy." Naruto's mouth dropped open, he held his head in shock. Haku was a boy?! _'No way! He's, he's even girlier than Sakura and Kira!" _Sasuke walked toward Naruto staring at Haku suspiciously.

The morning of the seventh day Kakashi, Sakura, and Kira all went in search of Naruto checking on his progress.

"Where did Naruto go this time? Pushing himself beyond his limit, going out by himself again last night. And at breakfast time Sasuke says he's going for a walk and he disappears too!" Sakura grumbled confused about what was going through these boys' heads.

Kira stared ahead of her still frozen from what happened yesterday. A loud thunk sound echoed on the ground. A kunai was embedded into the ground. Looking up they saw Naruto lying like a cat on the tree branch catching his breath laughing to himself.

"Naruto can climb all the way up there? Amazing…"

"Well?! Well?! Did you see?" Look how high I can go!" Naruto yelled from way up in the tree very pleased with himself. Shifting his body to stand. "OopS!" He was sliding off the branch. Whatever state Kira was in was out of her system. "Naru!" she screamed watching him fall backwards.

"You idiot!" Sakura shrieked in fear.

"No! If he falls from that height!"

Sakura screamed bringing her arms to her chest looking at the ground terrified. Kakashi still too injured to do anything stood frozen in his spot.

Kira dashed forward activating her chakra dashed up the tree only to stop half way.

"TA-DAAAAH!" Naruto yelled down to laughing to himself for scaring everyone.

"You shit head!" Kira sighed with relief clutching her heart "Hahahaha, gotcha, suckers!" Naruto laughed throwing his arms up well down toward the ground laughing happily.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you jerk!" Sakura screamed.

A poof sound echoed in the air. Naruto's feet were off the tree. "Uh oh!"

"Hey! Twice is too much Naruto! Stop messing around!" Sakura screamed except this wasn't a joke. Kira let out a small cry dashing up just grabbing his hand while Sasuke who was now upside-down sticking to the tree grabbed Naruto's ankle.

"Ow!" Naruto called from the pain. Kira and Sasuke locked eyes he gave her a small nod showing it was alright. She looked at Naruto worried. "You okay Naru?" he nodded slowly blood was quickly rushing to his head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yess! Sasuke saves the day! He gives me shivers!" Sakura giggled happily Naruto was safe and Sasuke was able to complete the training!

Sasuke and Kira were able to get Naruto down safely his arm wrapped around Kira's shoulder as he laughed nervously. "Naru I'm so proud of you!" Kira exclaimed excitedly wrapping her arms around her best friend. "All your hard work finally paid off!" She squealed kissing his cheek.

Naruto laughed enjoying the praise. It seems only Kira would openly praise him while Sakura was praising Sasuke though Sasuke didn't need it. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Kira kissed the wrong person in his eyes. Sasuke saved Naruto, he should be rewarded for saving her stupid friend.

"Come on let's get you back to the house so you can rest up, I'll go see if Tsunami has anything I can make you for lunch." Kira called pulling Naruto with her. "Some food in your stomach should help replenish your recovery factor." Naruto snickered with Kira.

"So, were you impressed? I did it all by myself in the end!" Kira rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked. "Of course, I'm impressed! But didn't I tell you that you could do it! I told you that you had the ability. Now think of all the things you'll be able to do!"

When entering the house Naruto sat at the table relaxing his muscles very happy with himself. Sasuke appeared sitting across from him, giving Naruto the death glare of his. Naruto stared at Sasuke surprised for a moment.

"What's your problem teme?"

Sasuke growled clenching his fist tighter than before. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

_'What the hell is his problem? All I did was master the technique and now he's treating me like I'm a threat.' _Naruto thought annoyed. "Here you go," Kira brought out a turkey sandwich. It wasn't much but it would fill him up enough.

"Thanks Kira!" Naruto called before diving in. There was everything there needed to be so that the sandwich wasn't dry. Tomato, lettuce, and some mayo on the bread. _'This really hits the spot. I love it when she makes me food. She always knows just what I'm craving.' _Naruto couldn't keep his smile away.

Sasuke stared at the sandwich. He could really go for one too. Stupid Naruto. He's always around her like they're a couple. _'Please, like Kira would go for someone like him.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Glancing in the kitchen he saw Sakura and her working side by side, talking quietly.

He wasn't sure what they were talking about though.

"How're you and Naruto doing?" Sakura whispered as they made lunch.

"We're good he's so goofy and he's really proud of himself right now. I know he was struggling with this training." Sakura nodded glancing back at the two boys.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Sasuke doesn't even give me the time of day and I really like him." Sakura let out a sigh slumping her shoulders.

"At least Naruto likes you." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"He's really not my type. He's so loud and annoying and can be so stupid like he was today." She grumbled more than annoyed before glancing at the gray-haired girl. She stared at the counter cutting some tomato slices. A frown etched onto her face.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered putting a sandwich together. "I guess I forgot that you liked him and he…" Kira looked at Sakura plastering a fake smile on her lips.

"It's alright Sakura I'm fine with it. " Sakura stared at Kira confused. "I know Naruto. We're always going to be friends, I'm fine with just being friends because he's still in my life. Sure, I wish he liked me but it's okay." Kira looked at all the food. "Better make Naruto another one he's always craving seconds when he over works himself."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say. Naruto the guy she hated liked her, and the Kira the girl she used to hate was okay that her best friend/crush didn't like her. It was like they were in the same boat somehow. She still felt bad. _'It's not my fault Naruto decided to have a crush on me. He knows I like Sasuke. Why can't he just go after Kira? Those two are already perfect together. I just wish Sasuke could like me how Naruto likes me.' _Sakura let out another sigh.

It seemed all those boys knew was the glare at each other. Sakura and Kira grabbed some plates going over to the boys placing the food in front of them. Sakura placed Sasuke's food in front of him. He gave her a small thanks before eating. Naruto smiled at Kira appreciatively watching her walk over to Kakashi.

Kakashi was in the middle of his book, she reached over making sure he saw the food. He gave her a smile leaning over placing a kiss on her cheek through his mask in appreciation.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stare at Kakashi waiting patiently for him to take his mask down to eat. Their eyes glued to their teachers face. What did Kakashi look like? Was he handsome? Did he have fish lips? Maybe horrible acne.

They've never seen him with the mask off.

"They're staring." Kira whispered softly, Kakashi smirked under his mask nodding pulling his book up to his face. Blocking the bottom half of his face, showing from his eyes up. Pulling his mask down he ate his sandwich in peace feeling much better than a week ago.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto let out groans slumping in their seats annoyed. Kira giggled to herself being one of the only people in the room beside Kakashi who has seen his face. Sure, her brother was cute, but she didn't understand why they wanted to see his face so badly. It's just a face. Everyone has one. Besides Kira preferred the mask it. It was weird seeing him without it, Kakashi with no mask would creep her out.

Plopping down beside her brother Kira started to eat her sandwich looking outside at the view. It really was beautiful outside; the seclusion was so peaceful. You didn't have to worry about anyone spying on you, it was just perfect.

Sasuke wished Kira would sit at the table so he had a reason to look at her, he could see that her soft gray falling in her crimson eyes. He would want to just brush it away, touching her soft skin, kami she was beautiful. She's sitting with her brother though so Sasuke couldn't look back at her without anyone growing suspicious.

Sakura stared at Naruto in thought. _'Yes, Naruto is nice. But he's a complete idiot and he doesn't take anything seriously half the time. He barely thinks things through, he's so loud. Why does Kira like him? He's so annoying and ugh all he eats is Ramen. I can handle it every now and then but every day? Seriously? How hasn't he gotten sick of it?'_

Food was eaten, stomachs were full, Naruto let out a yawn. Sleep deprivation finally catching up to him he deserved a nap more than anyone.

**One Hour Later:**

"196, 197, 198…" Kakashi counted doing one armed finger pushes.

"You know I duped you about how dangerous this mission was to get you to come here, so why do you stay?" Tazuna asked staring down at Kakashi confused.

" 'To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward. Like master like man' Those are the teachings of some of our previous lords Hokage." Kakashi quoted. It was revealed that Tazuna and Sakura were sitting Kakashi's back.

"This is the shinobi way of life; true shinobi do not merely dance to the turn of whoever pays the piper." Across the room Naruto was napping on Kira's lap, Kira was running her fingers through his hair with one hand and reading a book in the other.

Sasuke made his way over to the two sitting down beside Kira, she glanced his way for a moment before going back to her book. Naruto let out soft snores a smile on his face.

"You think Kakashi's almost healed?" Sasuke asked nodding his head over at Kakashi.

"Almost. I think he just needs another good night's sleep and he'll be back to normal." She said smiling to herself. Only to frown. If Zabuza was still alive then he might be fully recovered too. The next battle won't be easy.

"How'd you pick up on that jutsu so quickly? It took Naruto and I a week to master being able to stick to a tree." Sasuke questioned staring at his long-time crush.

"I don't know." She answered honestly staring at the book in her hand. Quickly flipping to the chapter she was studying from she showed Sasuke the passage. "See, it says that you'll feel light and after you do the jutsu correctly you'll feel wind flow around you and the color of your palms will glow green…" Sasuke stared at Kira confused.

"I didn't feel that. It felt different…it felt like water was running through my veins and then I was cold. The feeling you get when you jump into a body of water for the first time and its cold till you get used to the temperature."

"You're probably just naturally gifted in healing," Sasuke spoke nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders in the process of it. Kira scrunched her eyebrows confused. What was Sasuke doing sitting next to her? What was he up to?

Was he planning to do something weird like he did in the tent? Gross. Sasuke was cute yes but she didn't want to do anything with him. He's so weird and always acts like he's better than you.

_'I can't believe **he** was my first kiss. Blegh, I don't even find Sasuke attractive! Why would he kiss me when all we do is argue?'_ Sasuke wished he could be Naruto's position, lying his head in her lap, feeling the warmth of her skin surround him, her slender fingers running through his hair. The idea felt like pure bliss.

Stupid Naruto for always getting to be alone with her, he doesn't' even realize how good he has it. She's always holding him, around him, laughing with him. It was pathetic. Naruto didn't deserve her affection, Sasuke did!

Kira shifted her gaze back to her book making it seem she was busy when in reality she was just trying to get rid of this awkward tension, mentally praying Sasuke would leave her alone.

"Someone wake Naruto up." Kakashi called standing on his own now. His crutch lying forgotten on the floor a few feet away.

Kira shook his shoulder hearing him murmur, but not wake up. "Oh my god! There's a huge sale on Ramen! If we don't hurry it'll be all gone!" Kira exclaimed excitedly. Naruto shot off her lap standing ready to go.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto yelled fully awake.

Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed, of course he would wake up for that. Sakura and Kira snickered together knowing Naruto and his obsession with Ramen went to great lengths.

"But ramen sale?" He pouted slumping his shoulders.

"Sorry Naru, Kakashi wanted you up. I'll buy you some ramen when we get home okay?" He nodded smiling brightly at his best friend sitting next to her giggling at all the choices he could have.

"Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow you can help Sakura watch over Tazuna." Kakashi called. Both boys smirked happy with the job given to them.

"Awesome!"

"Kira I need you to keep an eye on Tsunami and Inari alright?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke frowned, if anything happened while they were guarding it could be bad. Sasuke and Kira fought well together, he liked being close to her. He wondered why Kakashi wanted to separate them.

"That's fine, that way someone is looking out for Tsunami and Inari in case someone attacks right?" He nodded his head.

"Correct."

Sasuke still wished he could be alone with Kira but at least Naruto wasn't with her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Battle part 1

**Chapter 10: The Second Battle Part 1**

Tazuna let out a sigh, stretching his arms above his head, moaning in bliss releasing the tight feeling in his neck, arms, and back.

"Whew! Well I'm all sweaty, and real worn out from all of the work on the bridge today, but construction is almost complete!" Tazuna softly cheered, chuckling to himself.

"Father, you and Naruto are two of a kind. Please don't work yourself to death!" Tsunami begged scolding her father for making her worried.

Naruto let out a small "ooooh" of pain from overworking himself, still tired from his nap. While Tazuna just gave her a 'Yep.' While not really paying attention.

Naruto kept moaning finally feeling the after effects of over doing it. His muscles ached, his body was sore, he just felt so tired. Kira let out a small sigh shaking her head. Across the table Inari looked sad, on the verge of crying actually.

Naruto looked up staring at him confused. "Whats wrong?" He asked making the whole table stop and stare.

Inari was crying but he looked so mad. "WHY DO YOU WEAR YOURSELF OUT TRYING? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'LL NEVER BE A MATCH FOR GATO'S THUGS! YOU ACT ALL COOL, AND YOU TALK TOUGH BUT BUG STRONG GUYS LIKE THAT ARE ALWAYS TOO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WEAKER THAN THEY ARE. THEY'LL DESTROY YOU!" Inari screamed slamming his hands on the table glaring hatefully at Naruto like it was his fault his father died.

"Shut up! I'm not you and I'm not going to lose!" Naruto growled out.

"JUST WATCHING YOU TICKS ME OFF! YOU GO RUNNING YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A THING! THIS ISN'T YOUR TOWN! AND YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME. YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND HAVING FUN. YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT SUFFERING OF LONELINESS OR WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE!"

Kira gasped clutching Naruto's hand, he just pulled away from her. Anger setting in his system, "So you figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?" Inari looked shocked and confused. "It takes a really big man to sit around and cry you brat! You big baby!"

"Naru," Kira called watching him get up and walk away. Sakura glared at Naruto annoyed. "Naruto! You went too far!"

Naruto only let out a hmmf sounds not bothering to argue. Naruto said what needed to be said. Inari ran outside crying. The room was silent as everyone glanced at one another. Kira stood from the table choosing to go after Inari.

Sasuke growled standing from the table storming after Naruto. He was so mad at that idiot, all Kira wanted to do was make him feel better, everyone knows she's the only one who would want to make him feel better.

Naruto completely took advantage of her and brushes her aside when she's trying to comfort him?! He couldn't believe it. Sasuke was going out of his way to make Naruto happy, Kira better thank him later.

Kira found Inari staring at the ocean hugging his knee's to his chest, sniffling to himself.

She frowned walking over to him. "You okay if I join you?" Inari didn't speak as she sat herself beside him, watching the waves lap at one another.

The cool night breeze blew through their hair, wrapping them in a cool blanket. "I know you're upset…and I know you're mad at Naruto but listen he isn't that bad of a guy. He doesn't know how to word things, sometimes he makes it worse by trying to make it better." Kira sighed staring up at the bright moon.

"You two are a lot alike." Inari scoffed glaring at the water hatefully. "No it's true, you're both a bit bratty." Inari glared at the smiling Kira. "Relax it's a compliment, but you're wrong about Naruto. He knows very well what it's like to be lonely and how bad it could be for you." Kira frowned thinking back to when she first met Naruto.

"He doesn't have a father," Inari looked up shocked. "He doesn't have a mother either, he grew up never knowing them. Ridiculed and mocked for the stupidest of things. Treating him like a monster most of the time. So Naruto does know how you feel."

Inari frowned staring at the ground. "Why does he act like he's fine with it?" Inari finally asked. Kira pulled the kid into a half hug, holding him close to her.

"When I first met Naruto we were probably about your age, it was after school ended and Naruto was just hanging out by himself. Sitting on a swing watching the other students run around playing. I was waiting for my big brother to come pick me up, I knew he would be late. He's always late. But when I saw him I had to talk to him, it was just this urge that I felt. Forgetting my backpack I ran over." Kira smiled fondly at the sea.

_Five year old Kira sat at a picnic table snacks in hand watching the other kids run around and play. Parents picking up their children, parents chatting with other parents, some kids were even doing their homework already. Naruto sat a few feet away watching the kids sadly._

_He knew better than to go up and try to play, his stomach growled, hungry for missing breakfast and lunch. He looked skinnier than the other kids, his clothes practically hung off him._

_Naruto let out a small sigh slumping his shoulders even more. "Hi!" He jumped staring at the gray haired girl holding a bag of apple slices in her right hand. A few scratch marks littered her face but looked to be healing fast._

_"Hi?" she extended the bag toward him in a way to offer some._

_"Would you like some? Kashi won't be here till later and I brought extra!" She explained smiling brightly, Naruto stared at her suspiciously looking for any form of trickery._

_Slowly he reached for the bag and took a couple apples. Kira's smile grew even bigger than before sitting down beside the blond haired boy. Crunching from the nice juicy apple could be heard for a few minutes between the two._

_"Do you want to play Ninja?" She asked after a few moments._

_"You want to play with me?" He asked shocked staring down at her wide eyed, confusion deep in his aqua blue eyes._

_"Yeah! You're always so funny in class! I think it would be fun!" She exclaimed standing up practically jumping with excitement. Naruto smiled brightly and the two ran off chasing one another. "Look out! He's right behind you!" Kira's tiny voice yelled giggling to herself at the invisible invader._

_Naruto spun around doing some arm movements, kicking his legs in the air as if he was trying to kick someone, and making strange whoosh noises making Kira double over laughing._

_"You got him! Konoha is saved! You're my hero Naru!" She giggled wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him into an innocent kiss on the cheek. Naruto stared at her stunned, a smile glued to his lips. He hasn't had this much fun in so long, he can't remember the last time he had this much fun._

_The two were having so much fun they didn't even realize how much time had passed._

_"Kira you ready to go?" Teenage Kakashi asked walking over to the last two kids playing at school. Naruto stared up at Kakashi with wide eyes, nervously hoping he wouldn't make him run away from his new friend._

_"Kashi, Kashi! Can Naru come over to play?" she asked excitedly giving him her best puppy dog eyes before running over to Naruto and hugging his arm, trying and succeeding in looking cute._

_Kakashi stared down at Kira and Naruto, squinting his eye at Naruto who was practically sweating his skin off. Fear glued him to his spot, not sure what to say or do._

_"That's fine with me, Naruto would you like to come over for dinner?" His eyes widen in surprise._

_"Really?"_

_"Yay! Come on Naru! Kashi said we could have Ramen tonight for dinner!" Kira giggled very excited, she was so happy Kashi said yes to letting Naruto over. She knew he'd be a fun person and she was happy that Kashi could see it too!_

_"Of course, lets get some dinner you two." He extended his hand to Kira, her backpack already over his shoulder. Kira quickly grasped on then lactched her hand onto Naruto's. Naruto smiled to himself. They were so nice._

"I can't answer that for him. I can tell you that he cares about you and your family. He might show it a weird way, but he does." Inari leaned fully into her side staring at her knee.

"I've known Naruto for about eight years now and never have I seen him cry or even use his troubles as an excuse to sulk or be a coward. He tries his hardest, hoping someone will notice and give him a kind word or a pat on the back. It's his dream. He's risked his life for it." Kira tried not to think of him lying in the middle of the woods passed out form sheer exhaustion.

"I just think one day he must have gotten fed up with crying." Kira glanced down at the boy in her lap running her hand over his head.

"Gato and his men are really scary." Inari spoke softly.

"I know but we'll do all we can to stop them. In the end Gato will get whats coming to him after everything he's done, all the people he's hurt, all the lives he took. I'll make sure of it." He hugged her tightly.

"Will you promise to stay safe?"

"I can try, but I will promise that you and your mother and grandfather will be okay. Cross my heart." She made an 'X' over her heart.

Inari nodded. "I'm sorry I can't do much more to make you feel better, but just know that Naruto won't leave you alone,"

"Why not?" Inari whined. "Because you've gotten under his skin." Kakashi answered spooking Inari into a sitting position. Kira turned around smiling at her older brother. "She's right you know, you and Naruto are a lot alike." Kakashi smoothly walked over to the two sitting on the other side of Inari.

Inari blushed looking away. "Feeling a little better Inari?" he nodded standing up from his seat. Walking off on his own, most likely to his room.

"Telling him how you and Naruto met?" Kakashi laughed smiling down at the younger girl. She bumped his shoulder with her own.

"One of my favorite memories from then, not everything was as perfect as people seem to think." Kakashi nodded holding her hand in his staring down at the water now.

"I know…"

"I don't blame you, you know." The two shared a look, Kakashi nodded squeezing her hand. "We're good now, that's all that matters. Thanks to you, Naruto and I are best friends." Kakashi pulled the girl close to him resting his chin on her head. She smiled hugging her brother.

"He's lucky to have you, an idiot for not reciprocating your feelings, but lucky all the same." Her eyes shot open in fear.

"You knew!" She shrieked pulling away shocked.

"Of course I know! It's so obvious with how close you two are and didn't I tell you, you aren't allowed to start liking boys till you're thirty?!" Kakashi called chasing after his sister who decided to run away giggling.

Sasuke grumbled glaring at the stupid blond idiot smacking him upside the head when he wasn't looking.

"What the hell! Leave me alone teme!" Naruto glared rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain. Sasuke pushed him off his tree stump he was sitting on.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto snapped standing up so that they were at even heights.

"You're my problem!" Naruto rolled his eyes annoyed. "You can't just brush her aside when she's trying to make you of all people feel better." Sasuke snapped.

"Who am I brushing aside?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sasuke threw his fist back slamming it into Naruto's cheek. Naruto held his face in pain. "You're hopeless!" he rolled his eyes walking away. "What do you mean 'you're hopeless'?! You make no sense!"

Sasuke was practically boiling, Naruto has never seen Sasuke so red in the face before. What was his problem?

Sasuke wanted to scream at Naruto for being disrespectful to the only woman on this team that actually mattered, to not hurt her, to treat her like she was a queen. To Sasuke, Kira was his queen. She deserved to be pampered, to be happy, to be shown that she is loved.

Even though the two fought well together Sasuke didn't want her to fight. She could get hurt. She could die in one of the battles they will be in if she isn't careful. But right now Sasuke wanted to defend her honor, stupid Naruto.

As much as Sasuke wanted to yell these things he couldn't. Then Naruto would know that he likes Kira. Naruto and his big mouth could ruin everything.

Naruto stared at Sasuke confused thinking back to what happened at dinner. How angry he felt when Inari said that he didn't know anything, Kira had reached over to try and comfort him but Naruto pulled away.

_'Is he talking about Kira?'_ Naruto never imagined that Sasuke of all people would care if he had brushed Kira aside. He didn't think he hurt her feelings, Kira and Naruto both knew that sometimes they just needed a minute to their selves. It's why Kira didn't chase after him. She knew he needed some time to himself.

Naruto then started thinking about all the times Sasuke would be close to his best friend, stare at her, practically glued to her hip at one point. _'Does Sasuke like her?' _ It would make sense why Sasuke is yelling at him right now. But that's insane. Sasuke doesn't like anyone.

"Whatever teme." Naruto walked away thinking just maybe Sasuke liked Kira. Did Kira like Sasuke? Sakura asked her who she liked and said it was someone in this group on the way here.

It wasn't Kakashi. That's her brother and that would be super weird. It's not Tazuna he's too old. Can't be Sakura, Kira can't stand being around her for more than five minutes. It had to be Sasuke. Why does everyone like him anyway? He's not that cool.

He's a pain in the ass and gets everything handed to him on a silver platter. He wished it was different, he wished Sakura would like him instead of Sasuke. She was so pretty and smart. She's always looking out for him.

Naruto let out a sigh thinking of the pretty pink haired girl. He saw Kira running away from Kakashi snickering to herself over something. Everyone thinks that they would be good together but no. Kira was practically his sister. She looked out for him, made sure he ate, she even helped clean his apartment when it was super messy.

When they were in school she'd help him with homework, well she tried to help him. It would be weird if they ever were together. Then what would happen if they broke up? They'd stop being friends and she would never speak to him again.

Kira wasn't even really his type anyway, she was quiet while Sakura was loud like him. Sure Kira was smart, funny, and her eyes were really cool but she just wasn't for him.

And Kira liked Sasuke so it didn't matter, even if she said she didn't he knew she did.

**The Next Day: **

Naruto snoozed away snoring lightly while others walked around getting ready for the day. Kira shook her head smiling softly at the blond haired boy letting out a small sigh before walking to the kitchen to get started on some of Inari's chores.

"Well! Please take care of Naruto." Kakashi called having already known this might happen. "He's worn himself out. I doubt he'll be able to move for the rest of the day." Kakashi chuckled shaking his head.

"Be safe Kakashi," Kira hugged her brother tightly before pulling away smiling at Sakura giving her a wave. Though it seemed like she was waving to all four of them.

Kakashi waved as he walked with the group ready for this mission to be over with.

"Come on Inari lets get started on chores." Inari grabbed onto Kira's hand pulling her with him to the kitchen where they would help Tsunami with dishes from breakfast. Kira was very thankful that Tsunami had left a plate of food for Naruto when he woke up.

Three hours roll by and Naruto's screaming echoed through the house. "What the?! I over selpt!" He cried shooting up from his bed and dashing all around the house to see if the group was still here.

"Hey! Hello?! Where'd everybody go?!" Naruto ran around the house like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Oh! Naruto, what are you doing up? Master Kakashi wanted you to take today off." Tsunami called from her seat pausing in her knitting. Inari sat beside his mother holding the yarn around his hands to help her.

"Oh I knew it! First chance they get, they leave me behind!" Naruto cried throwing clothes off and onto the floor in a hurry to get dressed.

"I'm outta here!" Naruto yelled on his way out. Kira walked in with a basket of freshly folded laundry staring at the front door. "He really is a bit of a dummy." Kira sighed shaking her head, facing Tsunami with a small smile.

"Where would you like me to put these?" she shook off whatever shock she had and pointed to the stairs. "If you could place them in the upstairs closet I'd be very grateful."

"No problem!" Kira did as asked placing the folded linin away in the cupboard, something didn't feel right though. She couldn't place her finger on it but something just didn't feel right.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she walked down the stairs. "Inari could you help me clean the living room?"

"Okay mom, but I'm in the bathroom now!" Inari called.

The feeling started to get worse, a strong twist in the stomach made Kira halt in her walking. Listening carefully to what was going on throughout the area. She heard the chirps of birds, the pitter patter of the small animals running through the forest, the wind blowing through the trees, and something else.

Two loud thumping sounds. They were slow and steady, almost like a heartbeat. A loud crash sounded from the inside of the house. In the kitchen with Tsunami!

Rushing forward to the room she found two males staring at her, a creepy look in the one male's eyes. Tsunami was frozen in fear, sweat forming at the stop of her brow. Kira forced herself to stay hidden behind one of the doors waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Old man's Tazuna's daughter, huh? Sorry, but you're coming with us."

Tsunami let out a scream falling to the floor backing away only to hit the cabinet blocking her way of escape. "Mama!" Inari screamed running out of the bathroom horrified to see his mother trapped.

"What do you want brat?!" The one male said in a bored like tone.

"Run, Inari! Don't come in! Find Kira!" Tsunami screamed to her son, terrified for her sons safety.

"Should we grab him too?" the one with the eyepatch asked.

"We only need one hostage." Inari stood froze in fear clutching the door terrified.

"Heh too bad for him." Kira clenched her fists, practically seeing red. She'd make these men suffer, she'd make sure of it. Quickly making a few clones.

Grabbing her kunai she clutched on tightly preparing for the battle at hand. "Ya know, killing a kid? Seriously? Man you guys are lame." Kira called stepping out of her hiding spot leaning against the door frame.

Both men turned to look at the girl. "I thought the old mans daughter and grandson would be alone." Eyepatch said confused.

"Does it really matter?" the other asked.

"Anyway, are you really that much of a loser that you want to kill a kid who can't protect himself? Does it make you feel all high and mighty? Let me guess? It gets you off at night?"

Eyepatch let out a small growl trying to act intimidating.

"Take care of her." The leader of the two commanded. Eyepatch didn't seem to protest. He cracked his knuckles chuckling, trying to sound like an evil villain.

"Aw you think he can beat me so easily? Why don't you join in. Then you both can try to kill me, honestly guys eyepatch over here isn't that intimidating. Please how did you even get your eyepatch did you fall on a pencil or something? Wait! Let me guess you wear it to look cool. You seem like the type."

Eyepatch snarled rushing forward sword in hand running forward no hesitation. Kira avoided the swing jumping on the wall, running to stand on the ceiling.

"You don't give me enough credit." Kira used a few hand signals before blowing a jet of water at eyepatch. He yelled in surprise. Kira watched as his skin began to blister, steam pooled off his skin in waves. He clutched his arm in pain. Glaring heatedly at the gray haired girl.

The fire like feeling spread through her veins again, the hunger for blood returned. Her eyes stung a bit but all that could escape her lips were a few giggles.

Another jet of water shot at eyepatch, this time he was able to escape the stream of hot water. Kira flipped down shooting forward launching her kunai into his hand forcing him to let go of his sword. The blow stung.

"Inari! Get your mother and go!" She yelled as her second clone attacked the leader of the two. He fought her off but had to be careful. Inari was shaking with fear, he turned into a ball wanting nothing more than to hide away. Crying to himself.

The first Kira latched her teeth onto Eyepatch's arm, eyepatch cried out in pain. It felt like hundreds of sharp needles piercing his flesh, ripping the skin free from the muscle below.

Inari stood up rushing to his mother when the other man was distracted. "Come on mom!" He cried pulling her to her feet and rushing out the door.

Eyepatch slammed his free hand into Kira's side as hard as he could trying to get her to release. Kira cringed in pain biting down harder. Ripping the flesh clean away from his person. Blood drippled down her neck staining her shirt. Spitting the meat from her mouth. Kira froze for a moment or two before blacking out.

The clone Kira knocked her enemy across the floor. Her enemy was panting blood seeping through his open wounds on his face, arms, body, everywhere.

The screams stopped the battle completely.

Both getting distracted by the original Kira ripping skin free from the man's neck, blood squirting everywhere. Clone Kira gasped shocked seeing what had happened. Glowing red eyes, her gray hair was practically floating as she dived in for another taste. With inhuman strength she ripped his chest clean open.

Kira's once pale figure was stained with blood. Her glowing red crimson eyes locked down onto the dead man before her, panting, her chest heaved up and down. Her wild animalistic eyes searching the area. The dead meal losing her interest.

The man seeing his chance shoved his sword into the clone's chest. Clone Kira gasped staring down at the sharp object before soaking the man in water.

Forcing himself to stand he watched her wearily. Her wild crimson eyes locked onto his movements. Baring her fangs when he got close.

The hatted man back up fearing for his life. Edging closer to the hole in the wall, thinking of only escaping.

He ran for it, turning his back toward the possessed girl. She launched from her crouch position dashing through the house tackling the man to the ground. He cried out as she latched onto his neck, spilling blood freely. The man felt around for anything he could use for a weapon.

A rock. He just barely reached the rock, grasping it in his hand as she ripped another chunk of flesh from his neck. He was done for. But that doesn't mean he won't take her down with him!

Slamming the rock hard into the girls head, she finally went limp. Releasing her hold on him, he cried with relief clutching his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

"Heh, heh, heh," He laughed panting, staring down at the unconscious girl. The man took a deep breath calming his nerves. He was so close to death from a mere twelve year old. What the hell was wrong with that kid?

"Kira!" Naruto's yell startled the man. Naruto stared down at his best friend covered in blood, presumably dead on the ground. Glaring he attacked.

"Wait man you don't understand!" The unnamed man yelled terrified.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled knocking him to the ground pummeling him over and over again. "You hurt her! You hurt my best friend! I'll kill you!" He yelled tears in his eyes.

The unnamed man passed out from pain but that didn't stop Naruto. He kept punching the man till his fists were bloody. Inari and Tsunami ran out to see Naruto.

"Naruto!" Inari called halting the blond from harming himself even further. Turning around he found the two, Tsunami had a hand to her mouth shocked. Inari looked worried. Naruto moved his gaze to his best friend.

She let out a small groan holding her head when she rolled over.

"Kira!" He yelled running toward her. She blinked a few times, squinting up at Naruto.

"Hey Naru, what're you doing here?" she asked confused. Looking around she saw Inari and Tsunami safe. She smiled brightly "Way to go Inari, you saved your mom!" Inari ran over wrapping his small arms around the girl.

"Thank you for saving us." He whispered. Naruto smiled at the kid. "You should have seen him Naru, he was so scared but he was able to get away with Tsunami they wanted to use Tsunami as a hostage and was going to kill Inari."

"You did a great job Inari, you're a real hero." Inari stared at the two shocked.

"How did you know those Samurai were coming?" Inari asked Naruto this time.

"Oh there was a stuck pig back in the forest, cut to ribbons with a sword and trees with fresh deep slashes in their backs going in the direction of your house. Wasn't too hard to figure out, I got worried."

Inari stared at Naruto surprised. "Even with Kira here," Kira frowned staring away from her. She couldn't believe what she's done. "But forget that, Inari I owe you an apology."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, umm, I'm sorry I called you a baby, and it's not true. Okay?" Naruto patted Inari on the head. "You're a big, strong boy!" Naruto's words caused the boy to start crying.

Kira smiled softly. Inari and Tsunami were safe. They're okay now.

"Ohh no! I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Now you'll make fun of me again…" Inari cried trying to wipe the tears away from his face.

"No way!"

"Huh?"

Naruto gave Inari one of his bright smiles "Nothing wrong with crying when you're happy!" Inari bottom lip started to quiver as more tears fell. He wanted Naruto as a big brother. "I'm glad you're okay Inari. I was so scared for you guys."

Inari stared at Kira shocked.

"You were scared?" She nodded leaning closer pretending it was a secret.

"Of course, I don't want anything to happen you guys. When he tried to hurt you I just lost it! No one gets to hurt you anymore." Inari launched onto Kira hugging her tightly.

"Kira-chan!" Kira giggled hugging the boy tightly her head no longer hurting she felt so much better but still felt uneasy about what she saw. Was that really her?

"If they attacked us here, that means the bridge is probably a target too." Naruto commented looking at the one guy knocked out on the ground. "Hey Inari, think you can handle things here?" Naruto asked smiling down at the boy.

"Yeah,"

"Kira you stay here and rest up…"

Kira got off the ground tasseling Inari's hair. "Thanks but I'm okay Naru," he stared at the blood stained clothes worriedly. "Trust me, lets go kick Gato's ass." Naruto smirked nodding his head.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked down at Inari "Man this 'Hero' thing is a lot of work!" Inari giggled yelling 'you bet!'


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Battle Part 2

**Letting you know in advance. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, if you don't feel like reading this chapter it's totally fine to skip to the next.**

**Chapter 11: The Second Battle part 2**

Naruto and Kira shot off into the forest jumping from branch to branch. They had to hurry who knows what was happening with Kakashi and Tazuna.

"What happened back there?" Naruto called glancing over at his best friend.

"I-I'm not entirely sure…" she whispered to herself those glowing red eyes the sticky blood felt cold against her skin. She looked like she was murdered. Oh god what was Kakashi going to think?! Her breath hitched thinking of the disappointed look he would give her.

A fight could be seen a few feet away, Kakashi and Zabuza. So he was alive. "Kira throw me!" Naruto yelled. "Got it!" Quickly Naruto transformed into throwing stars. Kira shot her arm out throwing Naruto toward the fight.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" Naruto shouted transformed back to himself. Kira landed beside Sakura and Tazuna. "Here I am, to save the day. You know how the story goes. Things look bleak till the hero arrives, and then **pow!** Bye bye bad guys!"

Kakashi, Zabuza, Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke looked over at the two. Kakashi's eye widens staring at his younger sister. _'Oh no.' _

"Naruto!"

"Heh," Zabuza shot many ninja stars directed at Naruto. The Nin from before blocked them surprising everyone when the ice needles blocked the stars path.

"Haku, what are you doing?" Zabuza's gruff voice called across the clearing.

"Zabuza sir, please let me have this boy. I want to fight him in my own way," Haku called softly practically begging his master to fight Naruto.

"So you want me to keep my hands off him, eh, Haku? How charmingly naïve of you as usual." Kira rushed forward to Sasuke's side. "Don't!" Sasuke yelled but it was too late, she was crouching down beside Sasuke, never taking her eyes off Haku. The cool water like feeling ran through her fingers working her way to her fingers.

Sasuke stared at her shocked. She didn't even stop to think of the danger, she rushed to his side. Sasuke felt his heart flutter in his chest, her hands holding his face, her cool fingers felt like magic on his skin. He wished she was touching him under different circumstances.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Sasuke asked softly, she could hear the pain in his voice, but there was also concern.

"I'll explain later." She muttered watching as his wounds started to close.

"Yo Sasuke! I'm here to rescue you!" Naruto yelled crouching down to Sasuke's level.

"You doofus! No stealth, no caution, and you call yourself a ninja?! Now that you've both gotten yourselves trapped in here with me, just do what you want. I don't really care." Sasuke yelled glaring at Naruto. Sasuke screamed, glaring up at both Kira and Naruto. He didn't want to scream at her, but she was being an idiot! She was being reckless! She could get herself killed. She already looked half dead, the dark red blood made her already pale skin look even paler. Sickly even.

The ice mirrors started to reform locking the three of them inside. "Over here."

Sasuke shot up feeling much better than before, giving Kira a nod of appreciation.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kira looked around her surprised what was happening? Water was dribbling down the mirror's They might be made of ice, the mirrors might die down with some fire, it's a long shot but Sasuke was ready to try anything. "Blaze of Glory!" He yelled shooting a ball of fire at the mirrors. The fire stood everywhere but it never made a dent.

"It's not even making a dent!" Naruto yelled.

Kira stood glancing around her, Haku stood in the middle of one of the mirrors taunting the three of us. "That pitiful flame will barely touch my ice mirrors." Soon more Haku's spread through the mirrors. There was no way of figuring out which Haku was the real Haku.

Naruto used his multiple clone jutsu attacking every mirror trying to smash through. Thousands of ice pics spread through the small enclosure destroying every single one of Naruto's clones till he was alone.

"The technique I'm using is part of the art of teleportation, and the only took I need to perform it is the mirrors that hold my image. I move so quickly, the pair of you might as well be standing still."

"I never imagined that anyone could master such a technique at such a young age." Kakashi mused aloud. Zabuza only chucked at this. "Such a technique?" Sakura wondered aloud. "It's a kekkei genkai, a skill that can be passed from one generation to the next. A genetic trait running through the bloodlines of those purest shinobi pedigree. Some of the most extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation solely on that basis." Kakashi explained never taking his eyes off Zabuza.

Kira gulped thinking of what to do, if Sasuke's fire ball no jutsu didn't work what else could stop melt these mirrors. "Water manipulation…" Kira whispered holding her hands to her chest, she watched as steam started to form steam. It wouldn't do much, but it could help melt it.

Haku stared at the gray haired girl watching with interest as she started to melt his mirror technique. "I've had enough, so, is this it? It can't end like this! I've got a dream to fulfill!" Naruto shouted glaring at Haku. The water manipulation wasn't working.

"I find it difficult to embrace the full shinobi philosophy. I can't help but prefer that the pair of you, not force me to kill you. However, if you three are going to come at me I shall kill my own heart with my blade just as the word 'shinobi' was originally the words 'heart' and 'blade' and act as a full-fledged shinobi would! The bridge is a nexus of our destinies and all of our dreams and futures balance on the edge of a knife."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kira watched the mirror image of Haku. "I have my own dreams as you have yours. Please try not to resent me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one I care about most. TO fight, kill, or die to fulfill that person's dreams. Doing so is my own dream. To that end, I will become a true shinobi and I shall kill you three." Kira's eyes widen in surprise. Looking out at Kakashi and Zabuza before looking back at the mirror image of Haku.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Kira! Don't you dare lose to a person like him!" Sakura screamed.

"Stop encouraging them, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled.

"Huh?"

"Even if we knew of a way to counter his technique, your teammates still wouldn't be up to the task of defeating that boy." Said Kakashi.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Zabuza stared to laugh again before explaining. "Those three haven't yet developed the psychological strength to turn their hearts to ice and take a human life." Kira sat frozen, it's not true. Naruto and Sasuke maybe but he was wrong about her. "That boy has lived with the kind of emotional anguish that prepares him to be a true shinobi. No true shinobi could ever be born of a place like your village, a place of weakness of peace. You don't live with death or grow up needing to kill to ensure your own survival. In you those skills and mindset they require die stillborn!"

"What can we do?" Sakura yelled nervously.

"You'll forgive me if I put an end to this,"

"Heh, going to use the Sharingan? What a vulgar maneuver. So obvious, so lacking in finesse!" Zabuza sneered. Kakashi pulled at his hitai-ate about to reveal his Sharingan. Sakura looked excited! "The Sharingan eye!" she squealed thinking the battle was already finished. Zabuza shot forward intending to kill. Kakashi quickly blocked the blow with his hand, stopping the blade from harming him anywhere important.

"You can sneer all you want about my 'lack of finesse' Zabuza it doesn't change the fact that you're afraid of the Sharingan. And me." Kakashi threatened, of course anyone would be if they had that kind of power.

"Heh, Heh, heh, a ninja's secret weapon should be employed judiciously, not displayed at random to every foe you face!" Zabuza growled pushing harder into the kunai.

"You should feel privileged. No one has ever lived to see the Sharingan a second time. And no one will ever see it thrice!"

"Heh, heh, by all means, defeat me if you can. You still wont have what it takes to kill Haku!" It's Zabuza! Haku would die for Zabuza! "Even in the face of unthinkable adversity, he has always prevailed! He's lost all regard for his own life and became a killing machine, a true shinobi. His skills surpass even my own. And he bears within him the formidable legacy of an inherited kekkei genkai! Thus, I have forged and carry with me a weapon of matchless quality and skill. Entirely unlike the scraps of trash that follow at your heels." Zabuza ripped the kunai away from Kakashi's hand.

"You're protecting Zabuza aren't you?" Kira growled clenching her fists. Her jutsu long forgotten, seeing the steam barely form anymore.

"What?"

"That's who's most precious to you isn't it!" She growled. Haku said nothing.

"Is there anything duller than listening to someone else brag?" Kakashi growled annoyed, holding his injured hand. "It's show time!" finally revealing his sharingan.

"perhaps you might hold off a moment, now that I've caught my breath. And to borrow your own idiom permit me one more boast. You turned a very pretty phrase at out last encounter. Everyone stared at Zabuza waiting for what he might say next. "Frankly, I've been dying to steal it." Eyes widen in surprise. "Something to the effect of, 'just so you know the same spell won't work on me twice.'" Zabuza quoted Kakashi from the first battle. Kakashi didn't look amused.

"Having had a chance to see it in action I now have a thorough understanding of the arcane workings of your mirror eye. There was far more to our previous battle than the apparently humiliating I permitted you to hand me. Haku who was hiding nearby, observed and studied every aspect of out fight, from the beginning to end."

Throughout this entire speech, Haku never once tried to fight. It was at a standstill, waiting for the first to start the fight. Though Haku did say he didn't want to fight us.

"Haku is extremely intelligent. For him, to see a technique is to analyze and understand it. And with that understanding he can develop effective counter measures." Man. Zabuza talks a lot. I thought the point of this battle was to kill everyone. All he's been doing is talking.

Kira shook her head. "Aw man Sasuke! We've gotta stop reacting and take back the initiative!" Naruto called gaining Sasuke's attention.

"Shut up and get on your feet! I can't fight him and watch out for you, too!" Sasuke growled. "We're both wounded, but we have to suck it up and go on. We'll be fine as long as he doesn't kill one of us. There much be a limit to his chakra. His attacks have been getting weaker." Sasuke announced.

It wasn't long till Haku attacked. As fast as lightning Haku shot ice needles at all three of them. Kira let out a loud yelp feeling the needles dig through her skin. Naruto fell face forward in pain. Sasuke cringed refusing to make a sound as he fell to his knees. Outside the room of mirror's, they heard Sakura scream.

Whats going on out there?!

Sasuke looked over at Kira worried. "You okay?" He asked through grit teeth.

"Fine. I'm fine." She practically growled glaring up at the ceiling of the mirrors. "You move well, but my next assault will take you down!"

Kira and Sasuke were knocked back by the force of the next attack. She could still taste the blood on her tongue, her body ached with pain. Naruto. He needed to get up. He could help Sasuke. Crawling over to her best friend she forced her emotions down, worked past the pain, trying to remove the needles without causing him anymore pain.

Kira let out another yelp of pain feeling more dig into her skin. _'Ignore it Kira! You have to help Naruto! He's more important!' _she thought gritting her teeth. "You're…I see, you too share the legacy of a Kekkei Genkai bloodline!"

Sasuke snarled seeing him harming his girlfriend!

"I can't let his fight go on! My own art forces me to expend a great deal of chakra, so there is a limit to how long I can go on using it. And I'm certain that the longer our duel drags on the greater your ability to perceive my movements will become! Especially since, to a certain extent, you can already see me now." Haku commented.

"Time to bring this to an end!" Haku yelled jumping from the mirror directly toward Naruto and Kira.

_'What!? He's going after Kira and Naruto! Shit! I have to save her!'_ Sasuke thought horrified rushing forward. Taking the blunt of the attack.

"Sheesh, no matter how many time I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in my way." Haku was down on the ground looking to be defeated.

"Sasuke! You…" Kira and Naruto's eyes widen in fear.

"No…"

Sasuke had needles sticking out of his neck in so many places. "Now get that lame expression off your stupid face, you screw up." He practically whispered starting to wobble.

Kira gripped Sasuke, tears in her eyes, oh god. Oh god. This isn't good.

"W-why?" Naruto stuttered shocked.

"Oh god no, Sasuke hold on! I'll heal you! Just, just hold on!" She yelled, her hands shook as she tried to concentrate on healing him, he wasn't doing good. He's going to die if she didn't do something!

"Naruto. I used to hate you, you know." Sasuke spoke so weakly.

"Why, why did you? Why me? You should have just minded your own business!" Naruto yelled horrified.

"How should I know? My body just moved on it's okay fool." Sasuke spat falling backwards into his loves arms. His breathing was starting to get shallow. "Kira…I swore I wouldn't die until I killed him, my older brother though the oath would save me but…but don't you dare die…" Sasuke told her.

Her eyes widen when his eyes closed. "Sasuke! Come on don't fall asleep!" She yelled shaking him. He reached up slowly to touch her face before passing out.

"He struck one blow at me and without any sign of shirking scarified himself for you two." Kira couldn't breathe. Haku started to stand up getting ready for the next attack.

"He was a shinobi worthy of the utmost respect who in order to protect someone he cared about threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was a trap." Haku stared at the two. "Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died? Such is a ninja's path." Haku jumped back into the mirror.

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Naruto growled. Something animalistic snapped in Naruto. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled. Kira stared frozen at Sasuke's unmoving form. Wind whipped around all around from the amount of chakra coming off him.

Sasuke was dead. She couldn't feel his pulse.

Fire. Nothing but fire. She didn't want to attack in fear of this but, Sasuke… he scarified himself to save her. But now, now she just wants blood. Sasuke didn't deserve to die, he might have been an ass but he didn't deserve to die.

Resting Sasuke's head on the ground she felt the blood lust come over her again. She spun around glaring at the masked child. Haku was on the ceiling diving toward Naruto aiming to kill.

Darting forward Kira tackled Haku to the side, just in time for Naruto to jump away. Kira pulled her fist back slamming it into Haku's mask making cracks spread through the mask.

Haku tried to jump away knowing he wasn't safe, quickly Haku kicked the girl back a few inches giving him enough room to run to another mirror. Naruto gripped tight, surprised that Naruto could catch him. Naruto's chakra levels went through the roof, the waves of energy cracking the mirrors, breaking them down.

"Ow…" Haku called trying to get away. Naruto threw his fist back slamming it into the already cracked mask. The force was so strong that the mirror's broke all together freeing them all.

Kira snarled rushing forward to finish him off when Naruto's voice called through the vicinity. "Kira stop!"

She halted confused, what did he mean stop! He killed Sasuke! She glared at Naruto confused. "What do you mean stop!?" She shrieked grabbing the front of his shirt making it so he couldn't escape. She was so close, she could hear his pulse pounding, practically begging to be ripped open.

"It's the kid I met in the forest."

"Why did you stop her?" Haku called softly. "I murdered your comrade, your beloved friend and you still spare me?" Haku asked confused. Naruto gripped Kira's shoulder, she let out a snarl before letting him go. Pushing him backward.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke's unmoving form staring at his friend, making up his mind he slammed his fist into Haku's cheek sending Haku to the ground. Coughing up blood.

"All the power you had before, where is it? You can't hope to kill me with the meager force you put into that blow. Often people have it wrong, mistakenly believing that showing mercy to an enemy is kindness. They spare the foe who's life is in their hands. But don't you see? It's an empty existence, to go on living alone and unloved when defeats already cost you your dream." Haku spoke softly standing from the blow.

"Say what?"

"Master Zabuza has no use for a weak shinobi. You've taken away my reason for living."

"Why waste all that devotion on such a creep?! That mercenary scumbag doesn't care who he works for or who gets hurt, just so someone pays him. Is that browless wonder really precious to you, your 'Beloved friend'?!" Naruto screamed glaring hatefully at Haku for being so stupid.

"Don't you get it Naru, Zabuza practically raised him. Of course he would think of Zabuza as precious, his beloved friend." Kira called staring at Haku.

"You are very smart." He whispered. "Once I was precious. I belonged to my parents. I was born in a snowy, little village in the land of mist. And I was happy…my parents were good, kind people." Haku was reminiscing of his past.

"But, just as I was getting old enough to really notice the world around me, something happened." Haku's voice took a dark turn.

"Like what? What happened?" Naruto looked like he actually cared about this kid. Having only known him for a few hours.

"Blood. My blood."

"Blood? So what are you talking about?"

"My father killed my mother and tried to kill me." Naruto and Kira's eyes widen in surprise. How could a parent do such a thing to the people he loves most? How could a parents kill his wife and try to kill his son? It didn't make sense.

"Why?" Naruto whispered.

"The land of the mist has been the scene of generations of non-stop war. Among it's people those who posses the kekkei genkai skills that come out of out genetic inheritance, are loathed as abominations"

"Kekkei genkai?"

"The term refers to clans whose bloodlines give them powers like mine. Inherited skills that were exploited ad twisted, used to cause horrible slaughter until we ceased to be looked on as warriors or even weapons, but were condemned as the harbingers of doom." Haku paused letting the information sink in.

"After the wars were over, we who possessed this trait were hunted, only able to survive by hiding the existence of our skills and our bloodline away. Exposure meant certain death. I'm sure the boy I killed, who shared that skill, must also have grown up knowing the pain of which I speak. We are special. We are powerful. And we are feared."

Sasuke. The Uchiha clan was known for having the Sharingan. Like Kakashi. Though Kakashi didn't get his through blood but by his friend. That's all I was told.

"My father learned that my mother came from such a clan and before I even realized what I was about to do, my father had died by my hand. And then it came to me. I knew what I was. And I was forced to accept it, that was the most painful thing." Haku continued taking a sigh having to relive his past to make Naruto understand.

"The most painful thing?" Naruto and Kira asked wanting him to continue.

"Accepting that I was alone in the world. Superfluous. Unwanted. Shunned." Kira saw Naruto freeze in understanding. He knew the pain he was talking about. "Didn't you tell me that you wanted to become the number one ninja in your village and make everyone respect you? If you had someone in your life who did more than that, who acknowledged your existence, even cared for you, wouldn't that person become the most important treasured person in your life?"

Naruto glanced at his best friend, the anger gone from her face, she's always been there for him. Always stood up for him, helped him in his times of need, she always listened to him rant and complain, she never hurt him in any way. Kira was one of his most treasured person in his life.

"Master Zabuza adopted me, knowing I came from a Kekkei Genkai bloodline. The very thing in me that made everyone else hate me, he didn't just overlook it. He cherished it. He wanted it! I was so happy, Naruto please take my life."

Kira held Naruto's hand. No. Naruto wouldn't take a life. She wouldn't let it happen. She didn't want him to live with the guilt. She didn't want it to eat him alive knowing he killed someone.

"Please, Naruto. Kill me now. What are you waiting for?" Haku begged.

"What's with you? You're used to being the toughest. You don't like to lose I get that! But wanting to die just 'cause someone beat you is crazy!" Naruto yelled.

"There's more to life than just fighting. Theres more to you. Your boss must like you for more than just that, right? Doesn't he?" Naruto fought. He didn't want to kill anyone.

"That day I met you in the forest, I remember thinking that we were two of a kind, surely you can understand. You'll have to bloody your hands. Forgive me for that." Haku said weakly already, having given up already at life.

"Is that, is that the only way? No other outcome?" Naruto asked softly growling to himself.

"Yes. It would be easier to let her, having already killed. But it must be you."

Naruto stared at Kira shocked. She cringed tucking away at herself at the memory of the kill. She was a monster. Her anger got the best of her and she ended up killing, she could have stopped. She could have just moved on, tied him up so that someone higher up could handle him. But she killed him.

"I hope you find your dream." Haku said as Naruto clutched his kunai.

"Sasuke, he had a dream too…if we'd met some other way, someplace else, you and me'd probably have been friends." Naruto called before rushing forward for the kill.

"Naruto no!" Kira shouted rushing after him. To stop him from making the same mistake as her.

"Thank you." Haku called a smile on his lips accepting his death.

Haku gave a shudder, fear spilling over his face. Catching Naruto's wrist from the stab. "I'm sorry Naruto! I can't die yet!"

Haku poofed out of nowhere escaping his certain death with Naruto. "What?"

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked confused looking around for Haku. Expecting another blow. Nothing came. The thick mist that had been surrounding the area, they weren't sure when it happened started to disappear. Showing Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi's hand plunged deep inside Haku's chest.

Kira's eyes widen in surprise staring at her brother. He took Haku's life. Intending it to be Zabuza, Haku must have known, sacrificing himself for his master.

"That was brilliant Haku," Zabuza almost sounded sad. "I really did find a treasure in that gutter. To think he'd grant me this marvelous chance in the end!" Zabuza yelled swinging for the next attack. Kakashi pulled himself and Haku away from the blade to a safer spot.

Ripping his hand free from the boys chest Zabuza continued. "so you were able to get away because poor Haku was already dead."

Naruto shook with rage at how disrespectful Zabuza was being. Haku loved him. And Zabuza was acting like all Haku was, was just a tool. Nothing more than to be a meat shield.

"Naruto stay out of this! This is my fight." Kakashi yelled closing Haku's eyes.

"NARUTO! KIRA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sakura yelled happily.

"What about Sasuke?" She asked nervously. "Naruto! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto didn't know how to answer. He knew Sakura loved Sasuke, he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Kira?" Kira's bottom lip quivered before shaking her head. He didn't make it. Sakura's eyes widen, gasping fearfully. Tears already in her eyes at the idea of Sasuke being gone.

"Focus, Kakashi! Don't let yourself be distracted!" Zabuza taunted. Sakura was trembling with the idea.

"I'll stay with you, so that you wont be disobeying your master's orders." Tazuna said softly gripping Sakura's hand as they ran to where Sasuke would be lying.

Zabuza was having trouble keeping up with Kakashi, they were fighting so fast that you could barely keep watch. Kira and Naruto held hands. Needing the touch of another to help somehow. Kakashi reached out grasping Zabuza by the neck making sure he couldn't escape. You could see the fear in his eyes.

"Now there's no way you can beat me."

"What?!"

"It's over. You just don't know it yet." Kakashi sounded so cold. So mean. Kakashi snapped Zabuza's arms, breaking the bones. He wouldn't be able to use that either. The two weren't sure what he did but now Zabuza was practically down for the count.

"Now you cant use either arm. No spells. No katas. No chakra." Kakashi explained.

"Well he's certainly made a fine mess out of you! What a pity." Gato spoke entering the clearing. Surprising everyone. Gato had a whole army of men behind him. "Zabuza."

"Gato. What are you doing here? And why did you bring all of** them**?" Zabuza growled them in a deep dark tone.

"Heh, heh, heh, there's been a slight change of plan, Zabuza. Or of your plans anyway. This was what I had in mind all along. You're going to die, 'demon' here and now."

"What?" Zabuza said deadly calm.

"You must have guessed. I never intended to pay you. It's such a bother hiring a skilled shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's expensive and they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them. Its so much simpler to hire ukenin renegades like yourself. No one cares what I do to your kind once the job is done. All of you ninja are so eager to fight each other. Once you've worn each other down, common thugs can finish off the rest. It's a great business plan, efficient and inexpensive." Gato drawled giggling to himself.

"My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself the demon of Kirigakure is just plain false advertising. Heheheh, you're no demon. More like a baby demon if that." Gato mocked, very pleased that everything happened his way.

"The shape you're in, we'll take you down without even breaking a sweat!" someone in the mob yelled laughing mischievously.

"Who the heck are they? That's some crowd!" Naruto mused staring at the crowd.

Kira let out a growl as soon as she saw Gato. That bastard was going to pay. All the pain he put Inari through. Her blood boiled at the thought of making that bastard pay.

"Forgive me Kakashi, our fight is over. I no longer have any reason to want to assassinate Tazuna. Which settles our differences." Zabuza glanced at Kakashi. "Yeah, you're right."

"That reminds me, I still have a score to settle." Gato looked down at Haku's dead body. "You crushed my arm until you almost broke the bones." He kicked Haku aside not caring about who it might bother. "Ha. Dead meat. Carrion."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, YOU CREEP?!" Naruto screamed feeling the pain for Haku. Knowing what he went through, finding someone who he cared about.

Naruto shot forward wanting to beat Gato into a bloody pulp.

"Cool down. Think. There's a lot of them." Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his jacket halting him in his dash.

"Hey!" He looked at Zabuza yelling "Hey, why don't you do something?! He worked for you! He was practically your slave!" he yelled hoping Zabuza would do something to honor his comrade.

"Like what? Haku is dead."

"But you should care! That fat scumbag is desecrating him! He was your comrade, your partner, he worked for you for years!" Naruto shouted.

"Gato's been using me and I used Haku. Weren't you listening? It's a shinobi's lot. All of us are either users or tools, or both. I didn't value Haku for himself, but for the taint his blood carried. And for what his talents could do for me. I apologize for nothing." You could hear the pain in his voice. He might be putting on a tough guy act but he did care for Haku.

"You…do you really mean that?" Zabuza said nothing.

Naruto ripped free of Kakashi's hold storming over to the man. "Stop it Naruto! Leave him alone. Our quarrel is over. Besides which…"

"SHUT UP! HE'S STILL MY ENEMY!"

"Who is this obnoxious brat? He's been making a nuisance of himself!" Gato called annoyed. Kira let out a growl throwing one of her stars, letting it graze his cheek. Watching as the blade inbedded itself into one of the guys behind him. It pierced the one goon's shoulder making him let out a yelp.

"Shut the hell up. Say one more word and I'll make sure it actually kills you. My beef with you hasn't been settled." Gato gasped clutching his cheek glaring at the gray haired girl.

"Why you little." She pulled out another three stars, he shut up.

Naruto glared at Zabuza ready to teach him a lesson. "He, he really cared about you!" Naruto pointed to Haku's body. "He was devoted to you, but you think that's just nothing, that he was nothing. You don't feel a thing?! Are you really that heartless? Is that how you get when your powers are as strong as yours are?" Naruto started to cry. "HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU!"

Naruto wept thinking of Haku's last moments. "HE died, without any of his dreams ever coming true. To die as his tool…that's too much, too cruel."

"Kid." Zabuza looked back at Naruto, showing the tears falling now. "Not another word." Over time Zabuza cared for Haku, loving the boy just as much as Haku loved him. It killed him seeing Haku died for him.

"Kid. What Haku did for was not just for me. While we fought, he broke his heart over you, and your friends that's the truth. He was too kind, too gentle. I'm glad my last battle was against you boy. You're right you know. Say what we will, do what we will. In the end we shinobi are still just people after all. With feelings all too human, and I've lost everything." Zabuza whispered heartbroken.

"Will you lend me your Kunai knife?" Naruto nodded tossing Zabuza his kunai. Amazingly Zabuza caught it in his mouth. As soon as it was in his possession Zabuza shot forward. Gato yelped running backwards screaming 'What?'

"That's enough! What are you waiting for? Kill all of them!"

"Yeah!"

"Lets go!"

"Even if you're a ninja, you're half dead against all of us! You don't stand a chance!"

Members of the mob yelled looking excited for an excuse to kill. It made Kira sick to her stomach. It was insane. Zabuza was able to fight off a majority of the mob not caring if he was injured or not. He was hellbent on killing Gato.

When Zabuza reached Gato he moved away just in time as his minions stabbed Gato by mistake.

"If you're in such a hurry to be reunited with your little friend, go alone! I have no intention of going to the same place as Haku!" Gato yelled.

"What are you babbling about?" Zabuza laughed "I'm taking you with me, to hell. Even an ogre in name only a washout from Kirigakure village can become a real demon in how he meets his death. Once we're in hell, I can show you over and over, who is, or who is not, 'A Baby Demon'!"

With one giant swoop Zabuza cut Gato's head clean off his neck. Gato's head bounced around a few times like a soccer ball while Zabuza panted. Taking his last breaths. Growling at the other mob members who jumped back frightened. Zabuza spit the kunai out of his mouth, falling face forward to the ground.

Naruto and Kira look down sad by this. They weren't bad guys. "Don't look away. This was the end of a man who lived full out.

"Yeah…"

"They deserved better." Kira whispered staring at the dead man before her.

"NARUTO! KIRA! It's Sasuke! He's alright! He's alive!" Wide eyed they spun around shocked to see Sasuke standing on his own, alive.

"Sasuke!" Kira shrieked rushing over toward her companion while Naruto stood there smiling to know he was okay.

"Oh my god you're okay!" She cried hugging him tightly. Sasuke blushed a bright red looking down at Kira surprised to see her holding him.

"Easy…everything hurts." He said softly. She pulled away nervously looking him over. "I'm so happy you're okay." He nodded looking away trying to act all cool.

"Sasuke's okay! I'm so happy!" Sakura squealed.

"I've been worrying since the fight began, but, Sasuke made it after all. Fantastic!" Kakashi sighed knowing his student was okay.

"Hey!"

"Aren't you sweethearts forgetting something?"

"You Ninja killed our meal ticket!"

"And now you're gonna die!"

"The only way we can even break even more is to overrun the city and loot every business and home!"

"Oh yeah!" the mob yelled getting antsy.

"Lets go!"

"This isn't good." Kakashi mused aloud nervously trying to think of what to do.

"Isn't there some technique we can use to take them all down at once?" Naruto yelled nervously. "I'm afraid with the lightning blade, the illusions and conjurations, for the moment, I've exhausted my chakra." Kakashi muttered explaining the gravity of this situation.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE. THIS ISLAND IS OUT STEP FURTHER YOU'LL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!" Inari's small voice yelled surprising everyone. Inari had gathered everyone who could fight, dressed them all in armor for a battle.

"Inari!" Naruto yelled happily.

"It's being a hero, you know? All that nick of time stuff!" Inari snickered.

"Good one, kid. Mind if I join in?" Naruto asked forming a few shadow clones.

"Wait I want in on this action!" Kira yelled making a few clones of her self as well. Though she knew she couldn't completely, she had enough in her to get a couple down.

"Yipe!" one of the mob yelled surprised.

Kakashi made probably twenty of himself putting the fear into the mob. "Now shall we?" Kakashi called.

"Never mind!"

"Run away!"

The village screamed with joy! Everyone canceled their clones happy that they didn't have to fight anymore.

Sakura was clutching onto Sasuke's arm telling him how much she's glad he's okay. Naruto ran over to Kira picking her up, spinning her around. "We did it!" He yelled happily. Kira's heart fluttered in her chest hoping that Naruto would kiss her.

She knew it would be a long shot but in her brain she just wanted him to kiss her. He spun her around one more time before placing her on the ground, giving her that big cheeky grin.

She felt her face flush at the closeness.

Sasuke watched Naruto pick up his girlfriend and spin her around excitedly. He was worried he would do something stupid like kiss her, but he just put her down and smiled.

_'When did I start calling her my girlfriend? Sure, I want her to be my girlfriend, she's beautiful, she's smart, she risked getting killed for the sake of healing me…I love her for that. She risked her life to save me.' _

Snow started to fall, confusing everyone in the village.

"In the middle of summer?"

"This is insane," Kira muttered staring at the snow amazed. "He was born in a village where it snows a lot." Naruto muttered letting the tears fall.

"I see, he was a pure spirit. As true and clean as newly fallen snow." Kakashi called staring at Zabuza and Haku's lifeless bodies.


	12. Chapter 12: Kaida

**Chapter 12: Kaida**

It's been two weeks since the battle with Zabuza and Haku, the bridge was finally complete and thankfully everyone in town was back to what they originally was normal for them before Gato. Kakashi said it would be best for our team to go to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves before they left.

Kira leaned against Kakashi, dark circles hung under her eyes. Every time she tried to sleep she kept hearing the screams. There was always so much blood. She would jump awake in a panic. Glowing red eyes, seeing herself rip a human apart with her teeth like a wild animal.

She just got angry, the idea of someone hurting a kid, someone who couldn't defend themselves. Something snapped within her. Now whenever she closed her eyes she would see herself committing the murder.

She was a monster. She wished she could have stopped. Just knocked them both out and tie them up like Naruto had. Instead she killed a man and almost the other. She should be locked away. The guilt was eating her alive.

Kakashi knew something was wrong with her, he had a feeling what was bothering her. When he saw her covered in blood he knew the seal was fading.

"Come on, we need to talk." Kakashi led his sister aside a few feet away. Sasuke looked back watching the two walk away. He was worried about her. He heard her toss and turn, her cries, then nothing at all. She wouldn't sleep. She stayed out at night, refusing to be in the same room as any of us. It got so bad that even Naruto had noticed.

Naruto who's oblivious to everything around him finally took notice to her distress in Sasuke's opinion. He didn't think she needed Naruto as a friend. Sakura tried to help saying that if she needs to talk she would listen. She smiled it off saying she was fine then would walk off to read one of her books. Sasuke wanted to help her, he didn't know what to do.

A few feet away Kakashi and Kira sat in silence. Kira's eyes started to droop, her body begging for sleep. Resting her eyes didn't help because only a few minutes later they shot open fearfully.

"Listen there's something I need to tell you." She looked up confused. Kakashi let out a sigh hunching his shoulders over. "In a neighboring village, there was an attack. Our Mother was working as one of the healers in a safe location. Being pregnant didn't stop her from trying to help the villagers. Father said that it was a dragon that attacked,"

"Dragon? Dragon's aren't real." Kira said annoyed.

Kakashi smirked shaking his head pulling her closer to him. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But if the Tailed Beasts exists then Dragons must too. When our Mother went into labor with you there were some complications. She wanted couldn't live with herself if she lost you…"

Kira stared at the ground. "Why are you telling me how she died?" she asked softly not liking to hear how she killed her mother. Kakashi was quiet for a bit. "It's part of the reason why what happened at the battle happened."

She looked up now. "Father had to make a drastic decision to save the village by making a sacrifice. He didn't want to, Mother knew you'd be a special one, she loved you so much. The dragon from that day is within you Kira." She frowned looking at herself her hands shook.

"What you experienced is a blood urge. The dragon's instincts were feeding off your emotions until it takes over."

It was her choice though. She wanted him to die. She wanted him to suffer.

"We can practice controlling your emotions that way it won't happen again." She nodded. She never wanted to do that again. It doesn't matter that the man she killed was her enemy. Being a ninja meant having to shed blood. Kill or be killed in some missions. She felt so hopeless not being able to stop.

She felt so light on her feet, happy even before she blacked out.

"Come on, lets pay our respects before we head out." She nodded holding his hand, letting him drag her back to the group. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura watched them worriedly.

"Kakashi," Sakura called hoping to get Kira more animated at the moment and less like a zombie.

"Hmm?"

"I can't help wondering were those two right about what a ninja should be?" Sakura asked staring down at Zabuza and Haku's graves. Recalling what Zabuza said the day he died.

"A shinobi shouldn't be concerned with a reason for her own existence it is important merely that we exist as a tool for our homeland to use in whatever way they need. That's as true for us in Konohagakure as it for ninja anywhere else." Kakashi explained.

Naruto didn't seem to like that answer, just being used as tool? Nothing more? "Is that really what becoming a full-fledged ninja's gonna be about? I don't like the sound of it." Naruto grumbled.

"Do you really feel that was, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked looking at his instructor.

"Wellll, no." That caught everyone's attention. "And that's why all we ninja live our lives with that ideal always bubbling beneath the surface of our minds, disturbing us. Like it did Zabuza and the boy."

Kira shook her head not liking the idea of it. Knowing what she had in her, and knowing what people would do because she has it. What Kakashi said made sense.

"That's it. I've made up my mind. I'm going to create my own Nindo, my own ninja path. My own destiny." Naruto swore. Kakashi chuckled to himself very glad to see Naruto growing up.

Walking away from the graves Naruto and Kira stood close. Holding each other's hands for the upcoming battle. Naruto stayed close to Kira since the battle, it helped him know she was alive. When the battle was all said and done she told him everything that happened when he was gone till he came back.

She was so scared and terrified of herself. He wished he could help, he didn't know what to do. He watched her smile and act at times as if she was okay but when alone she would stare off into the distance looking miserable. Naruto swore he'd make her happy again.

"Thanks to you our bridge has finally been completed, but it's going to awfully dull around here, once you're gone." Tazuna called smiling sadly watching the group head on their way.

Inari was on the verge of crying, he was trying so hard not to cry in front of Naruto. "We've enjoyed your hospitality." Kakashi thanked smiling at the family.

"No problem, Tazuna, my man! We'll come back and play with you again sometimes!" Naruto laughed.

"You better." Inari tried to sound happy but the hitch in his voice showed how sad he was. Kira smiled softly down at the little kid. He really grew on her.

"Inari don't let it get you down. It's okay to cry, if you really want to!" Naruto joked laughing. His body was shaking.

"I'M NOT GONNA CRY! B-BUT NARUTO, HEY 'BIG BROTHER' Y-YOU CAN CRY! GO AHEAD!" Inari screamed embarrassed.

"Me? No way. See you." Naruto quickly turned around to hide his tears.

Inari started to sob sad that his big brother was leaving. Kira let go of Naruto's hand, kneeling down and pulled the little kid into a gigantic hug pulling him up with her when she stood.

"Oh Inari! I'm gonna miss you soooo much! You better write to me. I want to know everything that happens while I'm gone okay?" he nodded snuggling into her chest, tears and snot staining her new clean shirt.

"Okay big sister!" she leaned forward placing a small kiss on his forehead. "You've got to be the coolest little brother a girl could ever ask for. Take care of Mom and Grandpa for us, okay?" He nodded hugging her tightly before she put him down.

"See you soon Inari! Thank you again for letting us stay here Tazuna, Tsunami!" She called before joining Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

**Back Home:**

It was a full day's walk thanks to the bridge being complete. Everyone was tired and wanting to rest. Kakashi had to leave and give a mission's report. Sakura left for home ready to spend some time with her mom.

"Come on Kira let's get Ramen! You said you'd buy me some!" Naruto yelled excitedly, happy to be back home again.

"Want to join us Sasuke?" He smirked nodding following the two.

"Why'd you invite Teme? He's going to somehow ruin the food." Sasuke made a 'hn' sound ignoring Naruto all together. Though he was happy she invited him. Even if Naruto would be there, he was still spending time with her.

She shrugged her shoulders looking at Sasuke. "We need food. It's been a long journey and Ramen is perfect for this situation." She smiled linking her arms through both boys, pulling them closer. Sasuke didn't protest and of course Naruto wouldn't. He just glared at Sasuke.

It was rather busy over at Ichiraku, they had to wait fifteen minutes for a table. Usually they could just grab a stool and get their food fairly quickly.

The three sat in a booth after ordering, Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. It had been so long since he had Ramen.

Over across the room a red haired boy watched the trio sit. The blond boy was almost yelling, he couldn't see the dark haired male but he noticed him watching the gray haired girl. She was staring at the blond laughing.

She leaned against her fist staring at the blond haired boy. The red head rolled his eyes annoyed, being all the way across the room he could hear the blonde yelling. Watching him shake the gray haired girl's shoulder with his excitement when the food came over.

He dove into his food eating at an alarming speed.

The gray haired girl looked around the room again. This time her eyes meeting his. She blinked a few times, giving a smile before going back to her food. Listening to whatever the dark haired boy was saying.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke. All Naruto wanted was to check on Kira alone, talk to her, and make her laugh. Teme had to ruin everything by agreeing. He knew she might have asked him but he couldn't believe he said yes.

"Boys! Stop fighting. Cant we just relax? We're home now! Our first real mission was a success!" She squealed.

"That's right! We passed our first B ranked mission!" Naruto ordered another two bowls of Ramen while Sasuke and Kira enjoyed their one.

Kira couldn't help notice that the red head was still staring at them. She wondered why. At first she thought he was spacing out, she knew fully well how creepy it could be when she spaced out, only to zone back in and see peoples weirded out faces staring back at her.

But he was staring. Studying.

"I can't wait to get more ramen for my house." Naruto called drooling at what flavors he would get.

"Naru no! We're getting you real food! You can't eat just ramen." Kira called shaking her head at all the ramen he ate.

"Why? I live off of Ramen!" Naruto whined.

"I'm going to get groceries tomorrow so you're coming with me. We'll get some food besides ramen. We'll still get ramen but not as much, okay?" he nodded in understanding. Kira always made sure he ate other foods besides ramen. She thought it wasn't healthy for him.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I'll be at the market tomorrow as well. We'll probably run into each other." Sasuke brought up, hoping she'd ask him to join her. She was warming up to him, after this entire mission she wanted to spend even more time together. It was amazing.

"Don't even think about mooching in on our hangouts." Naruto yelled glaring suspiciously at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes making it look like he didn't care.

Kira just shrugged it off knowing that those two would be fighting no matter what she did.

"Why would I try to join your hangouts? All you two do is talk about ramen." Sasuke stated boredly, making it very obvious that he didn't care.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke suspiciously not trusting him at all. After paying for their food the three went off in their respective homes. Sasuke leaving first of the two.

"See you," He called dryly.

"Later teme." Naruto yelled happy that Sasuke was finally gone.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke! We should grab lunch if we run into each other!" Kira called happily. Sasuke's heart sped up at the thought of her sitting beside him, holding hands, laughing at something he said. She'd stare into his eyes and just lean in, wanting him to kiss her again.

"You like him or something?" Naruto asked staring at Kira confused.

"No. I don't see Sasuke that way Naru." She sighed resting her head on Naruto's shoulder, she could feel his warmth radiating off of his body.

"If you say so…" The two walked in silence gaining nearer and nearer to their respective homes. "Kira I have to tell you something. Something important." He whispered dragging her to his house so that they could be alone and not worry that anyone would listen in on them.

"Sure Naru," her heart fluttered with anticipation. What was he going to tell her? It can't be good with how he's staring at her. Something was wrong.

In the safety of Naruto's apartment, Naruto let go of Kira pacing back and forth nervously.

"Remember when we were trapped in the mirror prison?" Kira nodded waiting for him to continue. "I just felt so angry when I saw Sasuke dead. I know he's not dead and that we don't get along but I just felt something come over me. Something bubble up inside me trying to take over."

He had to talk to her about it. Kakashi-sensei did his best but Kira would understand what he's going through. She always did. She'd help him.

Kira gulped knowing that feeling all too well. She started to get this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Kakashi-sensei said it happens because of my anger." She stared at him confused now. "What?" Naruto blinked confused. "Don't you know?"

"Know what? Naruto you aren't making any sense." She frowned hugging her stomach nervously.

Naruto gulped fearfully. If he told her he had the Nine tailed fox in him what would she do? Would she run away? Hate him? No. Kira wouldn't do that. Kira was his best friend! She'd never hurt him on purpose.

"I have the Nine Tailed fox demon sealed within me." He said nervously, sweat formed at the top of his brow. He was scared to look at her. Scared to see the fear, rejection, the hate.

"W-what?" she whispered walking closer to the boy. Naruto cringed hearing her voice, she sounded so scared. Surprised.

"I'm still me, Kira. I'm still the guy you grew up with! Please don't hate me!" He begged finally staring at her. Her large red eyes wide with amazement. She searched his face for any sort of lie.

"Naru…" she whispered softly hugging the boy tightly. Naruto was beyond happy feeling his best friend snuggle into his chest, practically squeezing the life out of him in her hug.

"I'm not alone." She whispered to herself. Glad to know she wasn't the only person in town that had a monster inside them. If Naruto could control the Fox Demon she could control the dragon within her.

"Of course you're not alone, I'm here dumbass." Naruto laughed pulling back some creating some space. She laughed holding her head.

"It makes sense why what happened in there happened." She smiled, pulling away completely walking to his kitchen and pulling out two glasses, filling them with ice and water.

"How long have you known?" she asked softly staring up at him nervously. "About a month…" He was worried she'd hit him.

"You've known for a month? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She spoke softly, not angry, not upset. Just soft like. How she usually does when he's upset and having trouble talking to her about how he's feeling.

"I didn't know how you'd react. Everyone in town knows what I am. I didn't want to tell you and then you hate me…" She shook her head looking away from him for a moment.

"It's okay, I understand. But I'd never hate you Naru." He nodded in understanding. "I hope you won't hate me." She whispered.

"You killed him out of self-defense. I couldn't hate you Kira." She glanced back shaking her head. "No…I have a dragon in me…" That surprised Naruto.

"What? You do? Since when?" He questioned standing beside her looking her over confused. "I just found out this morning from Kakashi. He said it's why I did what I did."

They stood in silence, absorbing what they just learned.

"Who'd have thunk it, the two of us being holders and being best friends." Naruto smirked letting out a small chuckle of excitement.

"Fate really is strange." Kira giggled resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. The rest of the night the two chatted in great detail of when they started to feel not their selves. The friendship grew and grew. Dragon and Fox.

"So wait can I say you're being foxy if you're up to no good?" She giggled, smiling deviously at her best friend.

"Do it and see what happens!" He challenged sending the two friends into a laughing fit. Falling on their backs from sheer exhaustion. Kira snuggled up close to Naruto smiling to herself when he held her to him.

He was just so comfy. She could honestly just fall asleep on him right then and there. "Our lives are really strange huh?" Kira nodded in agreement.

"You said it. But Naru," he made a noise showing he's listening. "You'll make a great Hokage for this village. I just know it." He squeezed her tighter.

"We'll do a great job won't we." Naruto mused. It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Naruto and Kira would make sure this village was safe and take care of everything. As soon as he becomes Hokage Kira will be his right hand man. Well woman.

Sleep overtook Kira and for once it wasn't nightmares. It was different.

She was in a black abyss, alone though the ground looked like it had a ripple effect it was solid enough to stand.

Kira didn't know what to think of this, why was she alone? She just with Naruto, they were falling asleep on his bed talking about the future.

**_'You are not alone.'_** A loud voice boomed through her ears. She looked all around her. Twisting and turning. Trying to sense the presence of who was there. She felt a strong pull of energy ripple in waves under her feet.

"Whats going on? Who are you!" She yelled trying to locate the intruder.

**_'Fear not, for I will not harm thee.' _**The voice boomed the ground rippled under her feet watching as though something was swimming on the ground.

_'Hold on. Is this water?'_ She wondered kneeling down touching the wet floor. Water clung to her hand, dripping down her fingers by the droplets. Bright lights surrounded her in a flash causing Kira to shrink back in pain, clenching her eyes tightly.

Her eyes blinded by the light slowly adjusted to what was around her. She was in a forest, standing in the middle of a lake. The sun shined high in the sky, there were few clouds in the bright blue sky, there was even a wonderful breeze that blew through the air making the area seem peaceful.

On land she saw a cage. Large enough to hold a beast much larger than Kira. Walking slowly toward the cage she saw it. There was a large blue and black dragon lying on the floor of the cage, its long blue tail was stretched out in the water, lazily swishing it around.

The beasts eyes were shut, it's head held up begging to feel the wind among its scales. As terrifying as the beast looked she couldn't help but marvel at the creature's beauty. Something of legends stood before her caged. No way of escape. It's wings crumpled together making it look squished.

**_'Child.'_** The voice boomed. Kira jumped in surprise staring at the dragon in shock. It was speaking to her. **_'I called thee here to speak.'_** Kira gulped nervously. What did the beast want with her?

**_'Your lack of rest disturbs me.' _**It finally said.

"What?" Kira finally asked. "You're upset because I'm not sleeping? Well I cant sleep! I keep seeing…" Kira froze mid rant staring at the dragon's large crimson red eyes watching her. Her mouth ran dry.

Those same eyes haunts her dreams.

**_'Death is nothing to fear over. It is our way of life.' _**It spoke closing it's eyes again. **_'The sooner you realize this, the sooner we can advance in training.' _**

Training? Wait what?

"What do you mean training? Kashi is doing a great job at training me." She defended herself. She felt silly arguing with a fake dragon.

A loud growl echoed through the peaceful area. Rattling the trees, 'birds' flying away. **_'You think I am fake?! Believe me child I am real.' _**The ground shook, as if a large earthquake was happening. The ground broke open showing large amounts of lava pooling to the top. Kira yelped wobbling as she stood.

"Look I'm sorry okay!" The growling continued but the ground stopped shaking. The lava disappeared. "Who are you anyway? Are you the beast within me?" she asked slowly, quite worried to hear the answer.

**_'I am.'_**

Kira nodded slowly trying to take in what just happened. She met her dragon? Can holders even do this?

"Why did I lose control that day?" she whispered not really knowing if the dragon would answer. A warm puff of wind blew past her face. It smelled like charcoal. Looking up the Dragon was staring at her.

**_'We dragons are proud creatures. We anger easily, our hearts large. We attacked that man because he wished to harm the child.' _**It explained softer than before.

"We? Wait you were worried about Inari?" she asked dumbfounded.

**_'Of course, we are one in the same. If it helps, believe that I am just another personality of your own.' _**The dragon let out a chuckle of amusement.

"Whats your name then? I can't keep thinking of you as 'the dragon' in me."

**_'Most are born with names though there are exceptions like myself. I myself choose not to have a foolish name. Yet if it pleases you, you may call me what you like.' _**Kira struggled to find out if the dragon was a male or female. She didn't want to anger it any more than it was at her.

"Kaida." The dragon let out a puff of gray smoke at the idea of being small. In her true form she towered over buildings. Sending fear toward the ones she hunted.

**_'If that is what you wish to call me so be it.' _**Kaida agreed rolling her ruby red eyes to look out at the lake.

"Can all holders talk to the thing inside them?" Kira asked confused. Kaida nodded her head looking back at the girl.

**_'Since we reside within your bodies we are capable of speaking to you if we so choose. Wake now. Tomorrow I shall answer any questions you like.'_** Kira nodded not sure how to wake up from this but it was a lot easier than she thought.

Thinking of being awake and telling Naruto everything practically made her spring out of bed and onto the floor.

"Holy shit!" she cried sitting up from the ground not caring she rolled out of Naruto's bed.

"Huh? I'm awake!" Naruto yelled sleepily, looking all around him. Kira and Naruto had snuggled all through the night, he missed the warmth.

"Naru holy crap, you'll never believe what just happened!" Kira yelled jumping back on the bed staring at Naruto excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13: GAARA

**Chapter 13: GAARA!**

"Wait! Dragons can read minds?!" Kira yelled shocked, she sat cross-legged in the clearing staring up at Kaida, practically begging her to tell her more about dragons.

_**'Yes, it is our way of speech. If we spoke like you humans, we would be found easier.'**_ Kaida opened her mouth and let out a roar like sound, her dark crimson eyes stared down at Kira with amusement. Humans were always so curious.

"So can I read minds too?" Kaida gave her head a nod.

_**'With training you will be capable.' **_Kira's eyes widened in surprise. A large grin overlapping her face. Excitement bubbled deep in her stomach. She was going to learn how to read minds! This was awesome!

"When can we start? Can we start now?" She jumped up and down excitedly. Kaida blew a puff of smoke in the young girls face, annoyed.

_**'Calm yourself young one. For you humans it will require a great deal of concentration and patience. Wake now and go about your day. Tell no one of this. Practice amongst your friends.'**_ Kaida instructed.

"But what if I get stuck?"

_**'I shall be there, do not fret.' **_The forest disappeared as soon as Kira opened her eyes. Staring up above at her ceiling. She's been doing much better when it comes to sleeping now. Being able to talk to Kaida helped immensely. Kaida told Kira about her kind, how she was quite rare.

Dragons are disappearing, those that remain are in hiding.

Kakashi knocked on Kira's door before entering. His mask down showing his handsome face. He gave his younger sister a smile glad to see she was awake.

"You get any sleep last night?" he asked softly like a concerned parent. Kakashi walked over to her bed, plopping down beside her.

"Yeah, I had the coolest dream where I got to see this really pretty lake surrounded by the woods." It wasn't a total lie. Every time she spoke with Kaida she would see the lake.

"I think that's your subconscious saying you want to go swimming." Kakashi mused smirking down at her. She was so small compared to him.

"Probably, why you wanna take us swimming?" She asked smirking hoping it would work. The group did need a good day to relax, but no. Kakashi had other plans for them.

"We got a mission today. Hopefully Sasuke and Naruto will stop arguing this time." He sighed standing up with her as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"You know those two will fight all the god damn time." Kakashi let out a small sigh, squeezing in behind his sister looking into the mirror. Pulling up his mask so no one could see his face.

Kira stared at her brothers reflection as he fiddled with the mask to make sure it was secured in it's place. She tried concentrating, she figured why not try to read his mind, not like it would work.

She stared at the reflection concentrating on his head. Kakashi looked at her confused in the mirror, she never stares at him this long unless she was up to something. "Hm?"

She blinked a few times shaking her head.

"Spacing out, sorry bro bro." Kakashi shrugged leaning down he placed a kiss on her head before leaving the house. Kira gave herself a small pout at failing. She was new to this, of course it would take her some time.

_**'Patience child, you must have patience.'**_ Kaida's voice echoed through her mind.

"I know that." She whispered.

"Morning Sakura," Kira called smiling at the pink haired girl. Ever since they got back from the land of waves Kira and Sakura no longer wanted to rip each-other's throats out. In fact the two were somewhat friends.

"Good morning!" She called waving her hand in the air. She was happy that they were getting along, so well. It's always great to have another girl on the team.

Sasuke soon joined leaving Naruto to be the last one to arrive.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed excitedly.

"Mornin," Kira called digging through her backpack for a book.

Sasuke just nodded at the girls, he saw Kira didn't look as dead on her feet. She looked as vibrant as ever, she snickered to herself glancing at Sakura's direction. He could only imagine what Sakura was doing.

Kira pulled out a bag of apple slices sitting on the ground happy with herself as she munched on the juicy fruit. Sasuke couldn't help smiling at her, she looked like she was experiencing pure bliss from the fruit. How could one snack make her look like that?

"Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto yelled waving his hand excitedly. "Morning Kira!" He yelled noticing her on the ground.

"Morning Naru!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and the two let out a "hmpf" sound looking away from each other. Naruto sat beside Kira digging into her bag of snacks a big goofy smile on his lips.

"Did you have that dream again?" Naruto asked, munching on an apple slice.

"Yeah! I love having those dreams." Sakura and Sasuke glance at the two confused. "What about you? Did you have that dream yet?"

"No not yet. I tried like you said to, and nothing happened." Naruto pouted slightly.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto and Kira glance at one another before facing the group.

"Just an inside thing between us. We'll stop if it bothers you." Kira answered, she didn't want Sakura and Sasuke to know and think they were even weirder than before.

"What kind of dream was it? I had a dream about the future." Sakura sighed happily, holding her hands to her face, glancing at Sasuke.

"Oh um, I was at this lake in some forest, it was really pretty and I just really love that dream. Its so peaceful and relaxing." Kira sighed sinking deeper to the ground.

Sasuke promised himself he'd take her to that place. He'd make her the happiest girl in the world.

The four waited and waited for Kakashi to arrive. The snacks Kira brought were quickly pulled out and eaten by the group. Kira practiced on Naruto, concentrating on what he might be thinking. She knew it had to deal with Sakura or ramen but she wanted to do it. She had to do it.

Three hours later and still nothing happened. She switched from Naruto to Sakura, to Sasuke. Still nothing. The only thing that happened was she kept hearing a static fuzz in her ear the longer she stared at someone.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm afraid I got lost on the way here." Kakashi lied laughing to himself when Naruto and Sakura started to yell.

"Your nose is growing Sesnei! You always lay it on too thick!"

Kakashi looked around and saw his sister zoning out again. She wasn't paying attention to what was around her, at all. It was very unlike her.

"Hey Kakashi! Any hot new missions for the 7th cell? We've had nothing but gimmes! Boring! We want action! A challenge! Something where I could use my skill, like this! And this! And, and, and!" Naruto was showing off his ninja moves.

"Oh really? I see where you're going with this…" Kakashi mused trying to think of something for this mission. Naruto glared at Sasuke growling to himself.

_'Those two…Every time we go on a mission, they end up showing me up and saving me. But not this time! Kira doesn't hold me back which is awesome because it means she trusts me, those two don't!' _Naruto thought angrily.

Sasuke and Sakura were giving Naruto evil looks like he was a plague again.

Naruto ran over and pulled Kira to her feet startling her out of whatever daze she was in. "What are you doing?" He whispered confused.

"We're pulling weeds then cleaning the water free from trash." Naruto moaned in annoyance. That wasn't some super secret amazing mission!

"Hey Naruto! Kira! Wake up! We're heading out on our mission!" Kakashi called walking away.

"Yessir!" Naruto yelled in Kira's ear. It might be some lame mission but he won't let Sasuke show him up again!

"Would you chill?!" Sasuke snapped glaring at Naruto for being so loud.

**After the mission:**

Naruto sighed as Kira helped him walk through the village. He over did it again. "You'd have been fine if you hadn't overdone it." Sakura snapped glaring down at the beat up boy.

"You're a real nuisance." Sasuke said hatefully.

"It doesn't help when Sasuke decides to take over and act like an ass." Kira glared at the annoying boy walking beside her. He sent her a glare. The entire mission he did his job perfect. It wasn't his fault that Naruto was a complete idiot when it came to the mission at hand.

"As if." Sasuke replied dryly. He couldn't understand why she always stood up for him.

"THAT DOES IT! Sasuke if you start anything more, I'll bury you!" Naruto yelled Kira and Sakura held Naruto back from attacking Sasuke...again. Sasuke let out a sarcastic laugh walking off annoyed with his entire team.

"Lately your teamwork has been almost nonexistent." Kakashi sighed slumping his shoulders. He hated that about his team. Sakura and Kira were doing great with their teamwork skills. Why couldn't Naruto and Sasuke? Ah. That's right. Girls are easier to teach.

"You tell him! You're always messing up our teamwork, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke's retreating form.

"He was talking to you, pinhead. If you're so sick of being in my debt, why don't you get **better** than me?" Sasuke mocked annoyed. Naruto growled glaring daggers at Sasuke.

Kira smacked her head at the two, gaining a headache from this whole problem. "I'm going to kill you both if you don't stop acting like a bunch of pissy girls." She growled more to herself than anyone.

"Okay, that's it. We'll call it a day right now. I've got to go hand in my report on todays mission." Kakashi sighed flipping open his book.

"Then I'm going home."

Sasuke started to stalk off toward his home annoyed. Sakura ran off after him yelling "Hey! Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto pouted looking upset watching Sakura run away after that jerk. Kira frowned staring at her best friend upset. All he wanted was to be alone with Sakura but she only cared about Sasuke.

"If we, you know…you and I…just the two of us…could work on our, um, our teamwork?" Sakura flirted nervously looking at Sasuke with heart shaped eyes.

"You're as bad as Naruto." Sasuke flat out rejected her. "Why waste your time flirting when you should be practicing? Even his skills are better than yours." Sakura slumped her shoulders dejected. How could he say such rude things to her?

Sakura knew what he said was true but it still hurt.

"What a dick." Kira muttered annoyed that he was her teammate.

"Hey, hot stuff! Forget Sasuke! You, me, and Kira can train together!" Naruto yelled waving his hand. Kakashi rolled his eyes, he jumped away making it seem like he just disappeared.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around confused. "Where'd Kakashi go?" Naruto asked confused.

Kira let Naruto go on his own and walked over to her upset comrade. She placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder worried. The pink haired girl fell into Kira's arms needing a hug. Kira slowly brought her arms up to her comrade and held her still not used comforting Sakura when she was upset.

"Whatever! What matters is, I'm done losing! There's only one thing ahead of me and that's training!" Naruto sang giggling to himself. As soon as he got stronger he'd win Sakura's heart.

The girls talked quietly to one another while Naruto started to walk their way. A rock was following him. _'A rock? Why is a rock sneaking up on me?' _Naruto thought confused. Spinning back around acting like he didn't notice the 'rock'. Naruto kept his eye on the 'rock' as he walked forward watching as it moved closer to him.

"PSYCH! FAKED YOU OUT, ROCK!" Naruto yelled pointing at the rock. "Little hint! No rock has perfect angles, perfect corners, and eye holes. Kind of a big clue." Naruto yelled.

Kira and Sakura watched as three little kids climbed out from underneath the rock. "Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!" Konohamaru called annoyed at their cover being blown so easily.

"Oh, it's you guys. Whats up with the goggles?" Naruto asked confused.

"Heh, you're our idol, right? We're copying the style you used to wear." Kira giggled at how cute they were. She couldn't help the small squeal escape her lips at them. Sakura giggled with Kira over how cute they were being.

"Okaaaaaay…" Naruto said bored like, throwing his hands behind his head as if he didn't care.

"What do you mean 'Okay'? Suddenly too cool for school, big guy?"

"Hey Konohamaru!" Kira yelled running over with Sakura. Konohamaru's eyes lit up as he looked at Kira. He practically had heart eyes.

"Kira-chan!" he yelled waving at the cute girl. Kira smiled down at the cutest boy wearing a pair of green goggles like Naruto used to wear. She love that the honored grandson wanted to be just like Naruto.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked annoyed. He didn't want to hang out with a bunch of little kids when he could be spending time with Sakura.

"We'll show you, boss! Can you come now?" Moegi asked Naruto excitedly. Desperate to show off their skills.

"Nah, can't. I have to train." Naruto pointed at himself.

"But, but you promised to play ninja with us! Right?" Konohamaru yelled pouting and upset that Naruto was breaking their plans.

"Heh, oh yeah…was that today?" Naruto asked nervously, sweating profusely. _'If I play with them, even a little, they'll waste my whole day!' _Naruto thought to himself. More sweat started to form. He hated having to cancel on the kids. He did like spending time with them but he needed to get stronger.

Konohamaru held onto Kira's hand, she thought nothing of it but Konohamaru had the largest blush on his face with a large goofy smile on his lips.

"Why would a ninja, play ninja? It makes no sense." Sakura asked annoyed at the idea.

"Hey boss! Who's the babe?" Sakura glared at Naruto. He was such an idiot. How can she be behind both Kira and Naruto? She thought she'd be at least stronger than Naruto!

Konohamaru must have put something together in his head before facing Naruto patting his shoulder, practically praising him.

"Hey, big guy, seeing as how you're so smart and suave and all…" Konohamaru smirked. "The hottie, I can tell, you and she are." He held up his pinky finger meaning dating. "Think you can give me some tips for my hottie?" Konohamaru asked nodding his head toward Kira.

Kira squeaked trying not to laugh. Holding a hand over her mouth she watched on. "For a little guys, you catch on quick." Naruto laughed nervously.

Sakura quickly slammed her fist into Naruto's face forcing him to tumble into a fence. Kira shook her head watching amused as Sakura chased after the kids. She was still mad from earlier. After successfully beating up both boys she started to stalk away.

"Jeeze! That broad-browed, fire breathing hag! Is she even a real female?!" Konohamaru yelled holding his head in pain. Sakura growled glaring at the two chasing after them.

A loud thud sounded when Konohamaru accidently ran into a teenager. Konohamaru sat frozen on the ground staring up at the two teens. The teen in black with cat ears on his head lifted Konohamaru up by the scruff of his shirt. While the girl beside him shook her head. Her four pony tails stood out in all directions. Her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Put him down!" Kira yelled.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto cried out.

The teen holding Konohamaru didn't even care what was yelled he put a majority of his attention on Konohamaru. "That hurt snotface!" he snapped making sure they were face to face.

"Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is!" The girl sighed shaking her head.

Sakura started to shake nervously staring at these strangers. "It was my fault. I was fooling around…." What are they doing here?!

"PUT HIM DOWN, YOU BIG APE!" Naruto screamed.

"I just want to play with him a little, while we're waiting for the nuisance to get here!" the teen replied calmly. Kira's blood started to boil seeing Konohamaru in this sort of situation. "Oww." He cried. The fire like feeling started to form in her veins.

Naruto shot forward ready to beat the shit out of this bastard. Though he never got the chance. All the teen did was move his fingers and Naruto was knocked to the ground.

"What a wimp! Is that the best Konoha's Genin can do?" He mocked laughing to himself.

"My girlfriend and big brother will destroy you if you don't let me go!" Konohamaru whimpered terrified.

"Girlfriend? A shrimp like you? Yeah right." Kira concentrated on her chakra. She could feel a cold prickling sensation form through her fingers as though she was touching ice.

"Hey! You in the black pig suit! Release him now and I'll go easy on you, bonehead!" Naruto screamed not going to stop fighting till Konohamaru was safe.

Sakura placed Naruto in a sleeper hold. Trying to stop him from acting like an idiot. "You're starting to annoy me. First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp' bad enough that you're a short little kid. You're disrespecting your elders. You make me want to kill him!"

Kira's eyes shot open, her heart pounding painfully fast in her chest. "I…will not be held responsible for this…" the girl said looking away.

"You!"

"So I'll finish with this tiny shrimp and move onto the jumbo shrimp over there!" Kira's hand shot up shooting at his face, watching as ice crystals shot out toward the jerk imbedding itself in one of the pressure points in his shoulder.

At the same time Sasuke tossed a rock letting it fly into his wrist making the jerk let go of Konohamaru. "Ugh!"

"Tell me, what are you guys doing in our village?" Konohamaru ran away from the angry teen terrified. Kira shot over picking him up looking him over.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She whispered hugging him tightly.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura squealed her eyes had large pink hearts.

"So?"

"Oh look. Another little brat." The jerk snarled ripping the ice crystal out of his shoulder, grunting while doing so.

"Get lost."

"Oh how cool!" Moegi and Sakura squealed now the younger girl had matching heart eyes. Why was it that every girl in town and out of town loved Sasuke?

"Naruto you suck! I can't believe we looked up to you!" Konohamaru cried burying his head into Kira's stomach.

Kira kept her hand on Konohamaru's shoulder, never taking her eyes off the two teens. "Don't be stupid. I could have handled that loser if Sasuke hadn't butted in." Naruto tried to comfort the kid clinging to his friend.

"Yeah right!"

"Come down, little squirrel! Think you're pretty smart, don't you?" The jerk yelled ripping the thing off his back.

Kira shoved Konohamaru behind her protectively. Especially when the blonde haired girl yelled surprised that her companion was going to use something called the crow.

"Kankuro! Don't!" A gruff voice yelled from the tree. We all looked up surprised. Standing upside down in the tree was as red headed male, the same one she saw kept seeing this week. "You're a disgrace to our entire village." He snarled.

"G-Gaara…"

_'That must be who they were waiting for. How could he call their comrade a nuisance.' _Kira thought staring at the male. How on earth could they think that? They were supposed to be comrades. Okay yes, Naruto could be annoying but at least they say it to his face, not behind his back.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we came here?" Gaara asked in a deadly calm voice. Never once blinking.

"But Gaara, they started it. The little one slammed me!" Kankuro tried to defend himself. Kira glared at the teen hatefully wanting nothing more than to crush the bones in his hands so that he wouldn't be able to preform his jutsu anymore.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Gaara's rough voice echoed through Kira's ears, sending a shiver down her spine. This Gaara character seemed to be the leader of this group, hopefully he'll be able to keep his teammate from hurting Konohamaru or anyone else in Konoha.

"You're right. I was out of line." Kankuro stuttered raising his hands defensively, backing away from the boy in the tree.

"We're sorry, okay Gaara? Really, really sorry!" The girl called looking just as nervous.

Gaara looked over at Sasuke "Sorry about my friends." He spoke softly before disappearing in a mist of sand. _'That's the one who nailed Kankuro with a stone. That took skill.'_

"We didn't come here to play around." Gaara growled landing on the ground perfectly intact. That was awesome!

"I swear it won't happen again!" Kankuro explained backing up from the red head. Gaara looked over his shoulder for a moment or two, staring at the red liquid staining his hand. His seafoam green eyes glanced over at the gray-haired girl again.

Kira felt frozen in her spot, staring into those beautiful green eyes. It was like she was in a trance, her heart speed dramatically as a light blush coated her cheeks. She's never seen a more attractive male before in her life.

_'Whoa…' _Now Kira was the one with heart eyes.

He couldn't help giving her a small smirk. Turning to leave he faced his group. "Lets go."

"Wait!" Sakura yelled stopping them from leaving.

"Yes?" Naruto glanced at his friend confused. She had that look like every girl in their class when they saw Sasuke.

Was she blushing? "Why's your face getting so red?" Kira's eyes widen being caught staring at the attractive male.

Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, freaking everyone! They all turned at the two who interrupted.

"S-Shut up!"

"Are you getting sick?" Naruto held his hand to her head "Your face is pretty warm to; do you need me to take you home?" Kira felt so embarrassed right now. Forcing herself to look away from the trio. Kira couldn't believe Naruto could be this stupid.

"It's hot out, leave me alone." She muttered slapping his hands away from her face. Naruto laughed at her lame excuse.

"Uh…" Sakura tried to remember what she was going to say. "Right. According to your headbands, you three came from the village hidden in the sand. Your country is one of Konoha's allies. But according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorization. State your business we can't just let you go your merry way." Sakura said sternly, trying to act tough when just minutes ago she was about to piss her pants in fear.

"Have you ever heard the old saying about it being darkest at the base of the brightest lighthouse?" The girl pulled out her travel papers. "Weren't you informed?" That made everyone confused.

"As you guessed, we're junior level ninja from the hidden sand village. We're here to take the chunin selection exam."

"Whats the chunin selection exam?" Naruto asked confused.

"You really don't know? Junior ninja are sent from the hidden sand village and the minor lands between our home and yours to compete against Konoha's own candidates. Mainly to maintain the skill of all shinobi at the same level of excellence."

"Why test us all together?" Naruto asked another question looking excited.

"It's also to foster friendship and understanding between ninja. And, of course, to maintain the balance between the lands themselves." The teen explained answering all of Naruto's questions about the chunin exam.

Though Naruto stopped listening after he heard he could have a level up.

"Hey, Konohamaru! Maybe I should enter the chunin selection exam thing too, huh?" Konohamaru was cheering Naruto on.

"Listen you! When you ask someone a question it's considered good manners to listen to their entire answer." The girl growled annoyed at how Naruto was behaving.

"I wouldn't take it personally, when he hears something that catches his attention it's hard for him to listen to anything else." Kira explained with a shrug. Staring Naruto down like he was an idiot was something the group had come to terms with long ago.

"Seriously? So rude!" She huffed annoyed.

"You honestly get used to it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes jumping down from his tree branch storming past Kira, practically shoving her out of the way. He was so livid. Watching her fawn all over a guy she barely knows?! He's known her, her entire life and she never once gave him that look!

"Hey! You there! Whats your name?" Sasuke growled.

"Huh? W-who, me?" The blushing blonde girl asked hopefully.

"No. I was talking to the spook beside you." The girl instantly deflated, hating that he didn't want to know her name.

"Sabaku no Gaara at your service." Gaara glared at Sasuke suspiciously "I am also curious who you and that girl is as well." Gaara asked nodding his head over toward Kira, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Me?" Sakura asked slightly disgusted that the red head would want to know who she was.

"No. The gray haired girl." Kira shot her head up surprised staring at Gaara confused. He wanted to know who she was?! Excitement started to bubble within her.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke growled clenching his fists tightly.

"Hakate Kira," She blushed under his intense stare. "Gaara?" He grunted letting her know she was acknowledged. "Thank you for stopping your teammate from attacking my comrade," Kira smiled at the boy bowing in her appreciation.

The blonde haired girl's eyes widen in surprise, no one has ever thanked Gaara before, back home everyone knew what Gaara was and would never talk to him. Everyone was scared of him, right now you saying or doing anything around Gaara was like a ticking time bomb.

Gaara felt the corner of his mouth lift up in a small smirk. _'That's a first.'_ He watched her straighten herself back up, the raven haired kid glared at her like she did something wrong. _'He must be their leader, or at least wants to be.'_

"What?" She asked annoyed at the stupid glare that would never leave his stupid face. Sasuke let out a small growl of anger.

"Hey! Hey! Don't you want to know my name?" Naruto shouted happily.

"No. Lets go." Gaara and his team jumped off disappearing from their spots. Naruto pouted falling to a crouched position. "Do I look that much of a loser?"

"Next to Sasuke big guy…" Konohamaru laughed patting Naruto's shoulder.

"That's not true, come on Naru, maybe he didn't want to know your name was because he was running late to being somewhere." Kira tried to reason though she herself didn't know why he didn't want to know his name.

Naruto let out a fake laugh. "Yeah right."

"Well when we see him again you'll show him that you're way cooler than Sasuke." Naruto smiled to himself knowing it would be a long shot. He needed to have more training done to be better than Sasuke.

Lots of training indeed.


	14. Chapter 14: Getting to Know Gaara

**Chapter 14: Getting to Know Gaara**

Two days have already passed and Kira still couldn't get those chilling seafoam green eyes out of her head, his voice, his look, that smirk of his. She still got the shivers just thinking of him. Sasuke was still mad at her for some reason, it's not like she did anything wrong, she couldn't understand what was up with him.

"Is your brother late to everything?!" Sakura complained annoyed, slumping her shoulders. One of the veins in her head was starting to pop.

"Yeah, it's why I always bring a snack or a book." Sakura watched Kira pull out a few oranges out, peeling away the skin.

"Sheesh." She moaned reaching out and taking half the orange form the girl. Already popping a few slices of fruit in her mouth. She was so thankful that she brought the snacks. By the time Kakashi usually gets here they're always starving.

Kira extended her hand to Sasuke, offering him some of the fruit as well. He looked away from her still angry from yesterday but took the fruit. Naruto quickly munched his down in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, look! Are we going to just sit around and let them get away with this? Whenever we get called out, we end up waiting like dopes for the challenger to show." Sakura growled annoyed clenching her fists at her sides.

"She's right! Say it, Sakura!" Naruto cheered, being a very supportive friend.

"I mean, think how I feel. I overslept and didn't even get to blow dry my hair!" Sakura whined, you could see she hadn't blow-dried her hair only because a few pieces of pink hair was sticking out in various directions.

"Yeah! It's not right. I overslept too, and I didn't even pause to wash my face of brush my teeth!" Naruto exclaimed happily though that just gave him a gross look from Sakura.

Sasuke looked annoyed, glaring at the ground. Everyone knew he wasn't a morning person. Sasuke slid to the ground holding his head with one hand already feeling a headache forming.

"Need some medicine?" Kira asks cocking her head to the side staring at the boy. Sasuke quickly looked away.

_'Yes I'd love for you to take care of me but I'm still mad at you. How dare she fraternize with the enemy! He's not even that special. Why was she blushing so much over that creep anyway. She should be blushing over me.'_ Sasuke thought hatefully.

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath annoyed. He could be such a drama queen sometimes. It was unnerving.

Kira let out a small sigh closing her eyes and trying to practice. Kaida said the fuzz meant she was getting closer to obtaining her goal. That if she broke pass the fuzzy sound she'd be able to hear as many peoples thoughts as she wanted. The next test would be blocking them out.

"Morning guys!" Kakashi waved. "Today I wandered a bit from the path of life…" He called squatting on one of the pillars up above.

"You are such a liar! Would it kill you to at least PRETEND to be sorry?!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

Kakashi hopped down in front of all four kids. "It may surprise you, but I've recommended all four of you for the chunin selection exam." That surprised everyone.

Kira stared at her brother like he was crazy. How could he believe they were ready for the chunin exam?

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Good one, you almost had us."

Kakashi pulled out four applications from the side pocket of his vest. He wasn't kidding. Kira stared at her brother trying to figure out what he was thinking doing this. They weren't ready for this kind of thing were they?

The static fuzz grew louder and louder the longer she stared at her brother. Grasping the form in her hands.

"Master Kakashi, I love you!" Naruto yelled tackling Kakashi into a hug.

"Get off, you're embarrassing me!" Kakashi pushed Naruto off of him, letting out a small huff. _'Why can't he be quieter and less touchy about this stuff.' _Kakashi groaned to himself while fixing his clothes back in place.

Kira's eyes widen in surprise did she just hear that? She shifted her eyes toward Naruto and all she heard was giggling. "If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary. The choice is yours." Kakashi explained shrugging his shoulders. "You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 five days from now. That's all!" Kakashi disappeared jumping away to do something else.

"Dum-di-di- duh! The journeyman ninja selection exam!" Naruto read aloud excitedly. "I'll bet there'll be a lot of tough competition." Naruto and Sasuke were excited ready to show off their skills. _'LIKE HIM!' _Kira could see the shape of a man with cat eared hoodie on? Wait she could see images? _'and the other one. I swear I'm not gonna let anyone beat me!'_

Sasuke and Naruto were thinking of all the good outcomes that this test could do for them. _'I don't want to. Forget Sasuke. I cant even keep up with Naruto. This exam would be too much for me…'_ Kira paused looking back to see Sakura looking down at the ground depressed.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up confused Sasuke and Naruto glanced back noticing that both girls no longer were walking with them.

Kira ran over to her friend giving her a small smile, wrapping her arms around her pink haired friend. "Come on lets have some girl time." She spoke softly tugging her forward.

"Y-yeah, okay." The two girls walked off away from the confused boys. Naruto and Sasuke glance at one another confused. "I thought they didn't like each other." Naruto muttered confused.

Kira and Sakura walked in silence for probably ten minutes, just walking in random directions, spinning around to walk in a different direction. Sakura laughed when Kira spun them in yet another direction. At least she was trying to make her feel better.

"Okay so I don't know how to do girl time." Kira finally confessed looking away, a rather light blush spreading across her face. Sakura really wasn't surprised. Kira was always with Naruto and the guys never letting her have any decent girl time.

"We could go back to my house and we could paint each other's nails, or go get ice cream, or just hang out." Sakura suggested naming a few things she and Ino would do when they hung out.

"I've never had my nails painted before…" Kira muttered looking down at her nails imagining the different colors she could try.

"Come on, I'll paint your nails for you." Sakura giggled taking the lead of dragging Kira to her house. The girls started talking about different colors that would look good on them. Sakura really liked the color green on her, or a dark raspberry color.

Inside Sakura's room it was very clean, her large bed that could fit two was decorated in a bubble gum pink comforter folded up at the end of her bed. In the corner there was a small supply of makeup, nail polish, brushes, and a hair dryer next to her mirror on her desk, and a small variety of books resting on one of her dressers.

Sakura and Kira sat on the wooden floor looking at the variety of colors. There were so many. Reds, black, blue, pink, green, clear? Why was there a clear one? Did Sakura like the colors of her nails already?

Sakura saw the look Kira was giving the clear coat and started to laugh _'She really doesn't know anything about nail polish.'_ Sakura thought amusedly giggling to herself. "It's a clear coat to put over the color to protect it." Sakura's giggles intensified when the other girl made a small "ooooh,"

Kira settled for a sparkly red color watching as Sakura grabbed a few things like cotton swabs and some type of remover.

"The clear coat only lasts a few weeks if you're careful but if your nails start to chips it's fine, perfectly normal." Sakura explained grabbing the girls left hand and getting to work on painting. Kira sat patiently waiting for Sakura to finish.

She really wasn't into this sort of thing but she knew Sakura was, if it meant letting her teammate feel better then oh well.

"How do you feel about this test coming up?" Kira asked finally listening to what she said and what she thinks.

"It's exciting that Kakashi-sensei thinks so highly of us." Sakura said smiling at the other girl, but what she thought _'There's no way I'm going to be able to do this test. Sasukes right. I am a failure.'_

"I'm honestly kind of nervous, I mean we're still new to a few things and there will be a lot of competitors who'll be better than us…who knows though. We might be good." Kira shrugged giving the girl a small smile.

"Wait I thought you were just as excited as the guys?" Sakura asked confused. _'Whats with her? One minute she's excited about this test now she's nervous about it? What gives?'_

"I mean I am excited but I'm also nervous. The voice in the back of my head saying 'you aren't good enough', 'why bother', 'just quit while you're ahead.' As tough as this test might be, I feel like I halve to prove how strong I am. That I can do this, even if I don't pass I'd be okay."

Sakura was silent watching the girl talk. _'She has doubts in herself? Why? She's one of the strongest in our team.'_ Kira let out a small sigh staring out the window. The view of the village was very beautiful at this time around.

"Sakura, you're the smartest person on our team, you and Sasuke would really help us pass. You both are the better ninja's out of the four of us. Naruto is doing great advancing from where he once was, and I'm just there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." She smiled to herself thinking of her and Naruto.

Naruto was truly something else. She loved him like crazy, he was always running off into battles head first wanting to be the victor and show off how well he's done.

Sakura frowned shaking her head feeling a need to change the subject. "He's still oblivious huh?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I feel like I might as well just quit this crush thing with him. I just wish I could flip the switch and just see him as a friend." Sakura thought it over for a bit.

"Well is there any other guys you might like? Naruto is okay looking, but come on, there's a whole village of boys to choose from." Sakura beamed at her. Talking about boys and crushes was a top priority when having girl time.

"Wellll…." Kira started blushing heavily thinking of those seafoam green eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so beautiful.

"So there IS another guy. Who is it? Whats he like? Do I know him?" Sakura giggled leaning forward switching hands to let the first one dry.

"Well you're not going to like this." Sakura furrowed her brown suspiciously. _'She better not be talking about MY Sasuke-kun!'_

Kira made a face of disgust staring at Sakura. "It's not Sasuke. He's someone from another village…" Kira looked away blushing even more now.

"The guy with cat ears?" She asked confused. That guy Kankuro was a jerk, why would Kira like him?

"No! God I wanted to snap his bones so he couldn't walk or anything." Kira growled thinking about Kankuro. He was an ass and needed to be kicked five hundred times.

"That creepy red head?" Sakura asked surprised. Her eyebrows shot into her hair when she saw the girl go very red in the face. She kept glancing away from her, avoiding all eye contact. "Seriously? That guy? He's such a creep!" Sakura screamed.

"He's so cute though! His messy hair, those eyes, he just screams 'I'm a badass', he looks so scary on the outside but I'm betting he's a total sweetie on the inside." Kira sighed happily thinking of her scary prince charming.

"Girl you crazy. But at least it's not my Sasuke." Sakura sighed thinking of her man of her dreams. Both girls giggled thinking about the boys they fancied.

"Well, he's going to be in the exam right?" Kira nodded smiling to herself. "You'll probably need to fix your hair. It's always tucked back in a braid. Why don't you wear your hair down tomorrow?" Sakura put up her red nail polish and looked over Kira's hair.

It was held back in a regular braid. "Does Kakashi braid your hair?" Sakura asked looking over the loops.

"No, he does when I'm too tired to but I usually do it when I get out of the shower." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Okay, come meet me at my house before we meet the guys. We'll work on your hair and give you some make up." Sakura instructed. "That boy won't have any idea whats in store for him by the time I'm through." Kira let out a small snort but shrugged her shoulder. The idea of having Sakura change her appearance worried her. What if she didn't like how she looked?

"Alright, I'll meet you at your house." Though she was very doubtful of attracting any kind of attention with her hair down and her nails painted. She had to admit the color was pretty.

"Thanks by the way," Kira looked up confused. "For cheering me up," Sakura elaborated. Kira gave off a smile.

"No problem, we're gonna kick ass tomorrow." Kira announced before leaving to get home and make dinner.

Sakura shook her head, but couldn't help smiling. It seems their rivalry has finally passed.

Kira walked across town, she kept looking down at her bright red fingers feeling the polish with her thumb. The texture felt so weird to her.

"What am I gonna make for dinner? I could make that salmon, oh! Stir fry!" Kira jumped with the idea excited to have some yummy stir fry again. Kakashi would like it and he usually adds leftovers from the night before in his stir fry.

"I just have to stop by the market real quick and pick up some vegies. I better hurry." She muttered to herself rushing to the market, quickly going over the ingredients in her head. The voices from around her bombarded her all at once as soon as she left Sakura's.

It was so loud! How could people be thinking this loud!? **_'Relax your body child, calm your mind. Focus on your breathing.'_** Kaida's voice boomed over the others. Kira focused on her breathing, concentrated on the air around her. The cool air wrapped around her like a glove, calming her to the world around her.

When she was fully relaxed she opened her eyes. Jumping to see the red head staring at her. Arms crossed over his chest as he observed her. Gaara was here. _'Oh god be cool, Kira, act cool.' _She told herself giving off a nervous smile before spinning around to the other side of the market.

_'What the hell was that?! Running away from a cute boy?! God you're such an idiot!' _Kira screamed at herself smacking herself in the head a few times, forcing herself to look over some broccoli, grabbing a few before moving onto another vegetable.

"What are you doing?" Gaara's voice called over to her. Kira practically jumped out of her skin hearing his voice, tossing the pepper in her hand in the air surprised.

"You startled me!" She squeaked looking up at the majorly cute boy beside her. "Gaara right?" he nodded.

"Were you looking to find food for dinner also?" Gaara looked down at Kira never blinking. He watched her blush under his stare. _'Why am I even bothering to talk to her?' _Kira blushed nervously hearing this. He wanted to talk to her? Her of all the people in the village!

"Yes."

"Oh, cool. D-do you need help?" She stuttered mentally smacking herself for looking so stupid around him.

She wasn't expecting him to answer, he was so cool and mysterious, so devilishly handsome. "Yes…" Kira stared at him surprised, he agreed to her help.

"What were you thinking? You could make Okonomiyaki, Omurice, Shogoyaki, um…" Gaara placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. Kira's face was enflamed. He was touching her. "Sorry…" she muttered under his hand. He was so warm.

"What are you making?" He asked pulling away his hand watching her shift her gaze away from him. She started to scratch the back of her neck nervously.

"Just some S-Stir fry, my brother can't cook…" Gaara nodded, grasping the girls hand dragging her behind him as he walked. Kira's brain melted and flowed out her ears. Gaara was holding her hand. A goofy smiled graced her lips, letting him drag her around. He picked up a few things before throwing them in her basket.

"Kira." He remembered her name. Cue fangirl giggle.

"Y-yeah?" She looked up at him surprised to see him studying her face again. He's been doing that a lot.

Gaara nodded toward the nice lady who usually checked her out when she bout groceries. "Oh! Hi Mrs. Tanaka!" Kira called smiling at the nice elderly lady.

"Making dinner for your brother and this young man I see?" Kira laughed with Mrs. Tanaka.

"I suppose I am, how is Mr. Tanaka feeling? You said he was in the hospital last week? Is he doing any better?"

Gaara watched Kira chat with the elderly lady about simple things, even he didn't couldn't understand why he wanted to be around her. Possibly he wanted to see how far he could be with her? Or perhaps he was just bored. His siblings were afraid of him. Temari was a terrible cook. He couldn't trust them to make him dinner.

"Thank you Mrs. Tanaka! See you soon!" The girl called to the elderly lady.

"You too dear."

Kira glanced up at Gaara again noticing he was spacing out. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he going to hurt her? She heard no thoughts only saw dark black eyes with gold irises. That's weird.

Gaara looked down at the girl, grasping her hand again and let her walk on. She led him down a series of streets, lots of people looked on and watched interested in spying for the next string of gossip. They stopped in front of a house a little bit away from everyone else. Gaara noticed out back there was a large backyard with a few kennels.

"This is my place," Kira called staring at the tiny home she grew up in.

"Its nice." Was all Gaara could think to say. He let her hand go watching as she started to walk to the front door, half expecting her to run.

She didn't. She glanced back at him confused. "Aren't you hungry?" He grunted following her through the front door. Glancing around it wasn't much. Tiny. The living room had one couch, one chair, a bookshelf full of books, there were a few pictures on the walls.

There was a big open window to stare into the living room from the kitchen. There was another hall that led to bedrooms he supposed.

"You want anything to drink?" He shook his head no walking into the kitchen watching her wash the fresh vegetables. He watched her move about the tiny kitchen, grabbing various spices, pots and pans, rice, and sauces.

Kira was busying herself because she didn't know what the hell to talk about! Gaara as attractive as he was didn't talk much, or at all! He said few things but she wasn't sure what to say. 'Hey there you're really hot. Want to kiss and stuff!' Thats by far the stupidest thing she could ever say!

"Whats Suna like?" Kira tried small talk hoping it would open him up a bit. He must have wanted to hang out with her or else he wouldn't be here. He had to like her to an extent.

"Hot." Kira frowned at his one word answers. Okay so he's not much of a talker.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She tried again.

"Yes." Kira almost smacked herself when he wouldn't speak again. "You've already met them though," Gaara added leaning against the counter.

"I have? Are they your teammates?" He nodded.

"Is it just you and your brother?" This time Kira nodded. Smiling softly to herself as she sliced veggies with one of the knives.

"Yeah it's been just us for a while now. Our dad died when I was four," She muttered the last part mostly to herself.

"Sorry to hear about that," He spoke actually sorry to see her upset. He surprised himself with that one. He didn't like seeing the girl before him upset. It was a strange for him.

"It's okay, it happened a while ago." Kira moved to put the vegetables in the pan, stirring it in a few times in the oil. They sat in a semi awkward, mostly comfortable silence. Gaara watched her cook, her gray hair pulled back away from her face.

The door to the front door opened two minutes before dinner was finished. "I'm home," Kakashi called from the front door.

"In here! I have a friend over!" Kira yelled from her spot in the kitchen. Kakashi quickly took notice to the red haired boy standing very close to his sister, the headband showed he was from one of the neighboring villages, Suna. _'That was fast…' _Kira looked up from her food staring at her brother confused for a moment before shaking her head.

"So who's your friend? You're new boyfriend?" Kira's face went scarlet in a matter of seconds. Kakashi snickered at his baby sisters reaction, so it's true she did like the boy.

Gaara stared at her waiting for her reaction, her saw her body go rigid. _'She likes me? Yeah right.' _Kakashi squeezed by looking over her shoulder at their meal.

"Ya know, if you were going to cook for him you could have done something more romantic," Kakashi teased.

"Will you shut up, you lazy freak of nature. Get out of my kitchen!" She snapped glaring up at her older brother wanting him to leave her alone. Great. Whatever progress she had with Gaara is now ruined because Kakashi had to tease her and be a jerk.

"Anyway, your name is?" Kakashi asked staring at the boy expectantly. "Gaara," Kakashi nodded looking him over. There was something familiar with him that he couldn't put his finger on. "How'd you meet her?" Kakashi started to interrogate the boy. Gaara stared at the man not feeling intimated at all. If he needed to, he could kill him. It would be nothing new to him.

"Leave him alone Kakashi." Kira growled smacking him with a wooden spoon.

"I get it, I get it, you want alone time with your new _boyfriend._" Kakashi sang boyfriend snickering to himself as he ran away from his younger sister. She tried hitting him repeatedly until he locked himself in his room. She kicked the door hatefully.

"You suck! I'm burning your books!" She yelled storming away very pissed at her brother. Gaara was very amused, she got so flustered just then. It was sort of cute, watching her run about chasing her brother. Something he never knew of.

"Sorry about him, he's a pain." She apologized glaring down the hall he watched them run.

"It's fine." she let out a deep sigh walking over to the cabinets and pulled out three plates, placing one aside in the microwave so that Kakashi could heat it up later. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile and led him to the table where they ate in silence.

Gaara watched her nervously eat her food, most likely trying to figure out what to say. "He doesn't normally act like that." She suddenly said pushing her tofu around. "He's usually pretty laid back. But he's used to seeing Naruto around here all the time he's not used to other boys being here." She confessed.

_'Naruto?'_ Gaara thought confused. _'So she is taken, it must have been that blond.'_ Gaara stared at his food. It wasn't half bad. It wasn't any salted tongue or gizzard but it was nice.

"Naruto's my best friend. We've been friends forever. He asked if you wanted to know his name and you said no." She muttered shoving some flavored tofu in her mouth. "I see."

Kira frowned. This was insane how was she supposed to have a conversation with a boy who only gave her one worded sentences? At least Sasuke gave her his point of view, or he just insulted her or whatever. Gaara as cute as he was, he barely spoke.

"What do you do for fun?" He asked her watching her shift from leaning back in her chair to leaning forward again.

"Well I mostly read, if I'm not reading I'm hanging out with Naruto, or I'm training my with my group." She said nonchalantly trying to play it cool. Gaara gave her a small smirk.

That's how dinner went. He'd ask her questions and shed answer them. It was nice the two of them enjoying each others company. "Aren't your siblings worried about you being out this late?" She asked worried he might get in trouble.

"No, I tend to go as I please." That was more that two words!

Dinner was finished, Gaara was surprised to see such kind hospitality from someone he didn't know, he wondered if she was like this toward all strangers. He watched her bring his dirty dishes to the kitchen, she returned moments later leaning against the wall trying to think of something.

"Thank you, for your hospitality." He spoke softly standing from his seat walking toward her.

"It's not a problem, I hope you enjoyed it. Would you like me to give you some more for your siblings? Or for you later if you get hungry again?" She asked curiously, she didn't want him to starve and miss another meal.

He didn't answer, he watched her run into the kitchen and put some extra food into a togo container filled to the brim with extra food. "It's not much but you'll have some extra for the next day or so." She shrugged handing it over.

"Thank you," She smiled up at the boy walking him to the door.

"Make it back to your hotel safe alright?" She asked genuinely worried. Gaara gave the girl a nod before walking off. Kira closed the door behind her letting out a small sigh. She just spent the rest of her day and most of her night with Gaara, as annoying as it was that he didn't talk back it was nice to be around him. He was so quiet and cool. She hoped he would want to come over again.

Kira started to giggle with her excitement. She hasn't felt something like this for anyone besides Naruto, it was strange having such strong feelings for a boy she only met a day ago. "He seemed nice." Kakashi called exiting his room giving her a lop-sided grin.

"He was," She sighed happily. Her heart still thumped hard in her chest, she's surprised the whole village couldn't hear it.

"He's not much of a talker is he," It wasn't a question. Kakashi could hear everything even if he wasn't trying to. Not only from years of practice to pick up on every sound but the walls were thin. She was only a little annoyed that he was listening in on her conversation.

"No not really, but that's okay. He must have his reasons." Kakashi nodded grinning to himself. She glanced up confused. They were home alone, he would usually have his mask off when it was just the two of them…so why did he still have his mask on still? Was this a test?

A knock on the door surprised her. Looking out the peephole she didn't see anything just darkness. Slowly opening the door, she saw a tall man with white eyes. His mouth and nose were covered in a dark cloth like Kakashi wears. On his head there was a sun visor with his head plate. He was from Amegakure, the village hidden by rain.

What would he want?

"Can I help you?" She called politely but, on the inside, she was confused as hell. What was this guy doing here?

"Yes," His voice wasn't recognizable at all. It couldn't have been one of her friends playing a trick on her so what did he want. "Back out of the Chunin exam. It's far more horrible than a little Genin like you could comprehend."

"Right…You're crazy so bye." She started to close the door.

His body moved on its own accord, sending kunai's and throwing stars in Kakashi's general direction. Some of them actually hitting him dead on. Her eyes widen in shock. "Back out of the Chunin exam." The man repeated. Kakashi slumped back holding his wounds surprised. His eye growing dimmer.

"That's a crappy illusion." She called staring up at the man. The man at the door backed up as she advanced. "If you're so scared of this test you back out but I'm not." Her hands moved on their own. Water formed in the air around her, shaping and forming into shuriken. As soon as they finished they launched after the man who dodged her attacks running away.

"Next time study harder you idiot! My brother wouldn't fall for that crappy excuse for an attack!" She growled storming back inside. How rude. How dare he ruin her perfectly nice night with Gaara by trying to get her to avoid doing this test. Now she was most definitely going to participate.

Walking back inside she saw that her 'brother' was missing and replaced with a straw body. "What an idiot." She muttered picking up the thing and tossing it in the back yard.

"Everything good?" The real Kakashi asked walking out mask down at his sister.

"Yeah…foods in the microwave." He grinned and ran to the kitchen excited to eat. Yeah…that was definitely her brother. But how'd that weirdo get a fake Kakashi in her house with the real one in his room? They'd have to do a full sweep of the house to make sure nothing was broken.

**Well I originally wanted to do this chapter all together but I kind of started having fun with the idea of Gaara making Kira spend time with him, He might be OOC but I don't know. I came up with this at work. If you don't like it please let me know and I'll take it down. I really had fun writing this though. It made me laugh just thinking of Kakashi being the older brother who would be the protective parent type as well as the evil jerk of a brother who never stops teasing their baby sister when it comes to boy. **


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Rock Lee

**Chapter 15: Enter Rock Lee**

Kira as promised met up with Sakura, she felt her arm being yanked through the front door of the house and up to Sakura's room. Sakura looked over her new friend thinking of something that could make her prettier.

"Well lets see, first lets take your hair out." Sakura took band off the bottom of her hair, shifting her fingers through the strands of hair. Waves of curls cascaded down her back till it just reached the end near her butt.

"I've never seen you with your hair down." Sakura muttered looking it over, Kira shrugged her shoulders. Sakura then brushed some of her bangs in front of her eyes, messing with it till it just hovered over her eye.

"I haven't been able to trim it lately. It's just easier to have it in a braid." Kira explained smiling to herself feeling, the fingers weave through her hair easily. Spraying some sitcky stuff in a can on her hair making it feel stiff.

"Not bad, hmm, wanna add some make up?" she asked glancing over at her small pile of eyeshadows, lip gloss, and mascara. "Nah…" Kira waved her off standing, looking at herself in the mirror. She hasn't had her hair down in so long that it was just strange.

"Come on, we said we were going to impress this boy right?" Sakura urged she really wanted to do make up on another girl. She remembered how much fun she and Ino used to have before the rivalry started.

"But I..."

"Relax, just trust me okay?" Sakura grinned grabbing her eye liner and telling her what to do. She would fidget every now and then but in the end she looked somewhat pretty. Sakura gave her a natural look that complimented her pale skin, the dark eyeliner helped make her eyes pop. She had a faint blush coating her cheeks. But she looked somewhat pretty all the same.

"Mind if I hold onto that rubber band? Just in case it gets hot?" Kira asked already wanting to put her hair back up. She felt so silly, like this would make Gaara think she was prettier. Sakura stood beside Kira putting a bit of sparkly lip gloss over her lips. Rubbing them together.

"And put this on. It'll make your lips look superlicious." She applied it to Kira's lips telling her what to do. "There!"

Kira snickered with Sakura. "There, come on lets go meet up with the guys." Kira called linking her arm with Sakura's. Sakura didn't do much and Kira swore there wasn't anything different about her. Just putting your hair down and adding some makeup didn't make you a different person.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled waving at the girls. Naruto squinted confused before realization hit him. "Kira?"

"Sup Naru," She called laughing at his gawking. "What? I look that bad?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, you just look different. Really weird actually." Naruto looked her over confused about this sudden change of appearance.

Sasuke's eyes were wide staring at her. _'Holy crap.' _Kira glanced at Sasuke confused. _'Wow, she looks great.' _Kira blushed softly hearing his thoughts. Sasuke thought she looked good? That's so weird. Sasuke couldn't help gawk, she looked so beautiful. Sure before she was already stunning but she looked so pretty. He felt the urge to hide her from the world. Keep her all to himself. The other people...they didn't deserve to see her beauty.

"You guys ready to go?" Kira asked nudging Sakura toward the doors. _'Her hair looks so soft, I just want to run my fingers through it. Good lord look at all those curls.' _Sasuke groaned biting his bottom lip.

Kira scrunched her eyebrows together confused. What? What the hell was Sasuke thinking? That was so strange. Maybe the rumors were true? Maybe Sasuke had a thing for long hair like everyone said.

The four of them walked through the doors seeing a rather large crowd. "Whoa! Aw, man!" someone had said in the crowd.

"Besides that, Chunin are team commanders. They lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead Shinobi rest firmly on their shoulders. And you little punks have the nerve to apply?" A kid guarding the door covered in bandages snorted. "We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand."

"Oh, yay another pretentious asshole." Kira called annoyed, letting go of Sakura.

"That sounds good in theory, but you'd better let me through and drop the force field illusion you've created, while you're at it." Sasuke ordered, smirking.

"I have business on the third floor." Sasuke made sure they knew important.

"Whats he talking about?"

"Who knows?"

"So you figured it out, eh?" The other male blocking the door asked.

"It was easy. Right, Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it." Sasuke praised Sakura, a soft blush formed across her face as he started to compliment her. "You're the most analytical and best in our cell at understanding the art of illusion."

A small smile creeped its way onto her face, _'Sasuke must have seen how upset I was, he really does care!'_

"Of course I noticed it. Obviously, we're still on the second floor." Sakura was now determined to show her worth on the team.

"Of course!" Naruto smirked, even he wasn't that stupid to believe they were on the third floor.

The illusion dropped showing off it was room 201 and not 301. "Hey, not bad. But just seeing through it isn't enough!" The kid yelled darting forward ready to attack. An illusion was set over the two males guarding the doors. It was part of the test! Trying to stop anyone who would try to enter.

Sasuke not scared of the challenge at hand went in for the 'kids' weak point. The two were on a collision course when a boy in a green jumpsuit stopped them. Funny actually it looked like a smaller version of Guy. Kakashi's sort of friend.

_'He's so fast! He perceived the attack patters on both sides and planted himself at the nexus of both their kicks…is that even possible?'_ Sakura thought very shocked. The mini version of Guy stood holding both attackers legs. _'He's a completely different person from the boy who was getting a beating up just a minute ago.'_

Mini Guy let out a sigh letting go of both male. The adult fell to the ground staring up at the boy surprised. Sasuke never took his eyes off the boy in front of him.

"Hey. That's now what we agreed. You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves." The raven haired male with lilac eyes scolded glaring at his teammate.

"B-but…" the kid looked over at Sakura blushing heavily. _'I wanted to impress the pretty girl over there.' _The mini Guy never took his eyes off Sakura. A really cute precious smile appeared on his lips.

"Here we go again." The girl sighed shaking her head annoyed.

Sasuke glared at the male coming toward his Kira. He better not talk to her. "Hi. My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, aren't you?" Kira giggled beside Naruto enjoying the show. "Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

"No way, you are way out of hand." Sakura said annoyed.

"Awwww," Lee pouted falling over upset.

"Aw come on Sakura, how many guys have ever said they'd protect you with their life? It's pretty romantic if you ask me." Kira giggled to herself. This would be so much fun.

"Kira!" Naruto and Sakura yelled glaring at the gray haired girl who looked away acting innocent.

"Hey you!" The pale boy called towards Sasuke. "Whats your name?" Kira stared at the lilac eyes confused. He looked so familiar she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first." Sasuke retorted acting tough.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old?" The boy asked again smirking to himself.

"I don't have to tell you a thing." Sasuke called before walking away to his team. His hand reached out grasping onto Kira's and the four walked off. Sakura and Kira glance at one another. Kira giving the 'I don't know why he did that' look and Sakura giving the 'why'd he take your hand.' Look.

The group didn't make it too far, they ended up being distracted by Lee. "Hey, you with the scowl, wait up!" Lee called standing on the higher balcony.

Sakura stared at Lee like he was crazy. Naruto confused, Kira gave the boy a small smile, and Sasuke just annoyed. "What is it?"

"You and me, here and now. Want to fight?" Kira smacked her head pulling away from Sasuke's hold. This wouldn't be good. She could feel his chakra levels were through the roof. He was incredibly quick and if she was right that he trains under Might Guy then he is very powerful too.

"You want to fight me, here and now?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yes!"

Lee jumped off the balcony landing in the typical superhero pose. Only thing is it's hard on the knees sometimes.

"My name is Rock Lee. Among sticklers, etiquette requires one to introduce oneself before asking the name of another." Lee informed glaring hatefully at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Huh so you knew who I was all along." Sasuke didn't seem all surprised at all that Lee knew who he was.

"I'm calling you out!" Lee stood in fighting position. "I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques against the last surviving member of your legendary clan." Lee glared at the boy trying to look intimidating.

"Besides…" Lee's face flushed _'I will show Sakura I am worthy of being her boyfriend!'_ Lee thought to himself glancing in her direction. Even though he was glaring at Sasuke, it didn't stop Lee from sending Sakura a wink.

"No way! Those eyelashes creep me out!" Sakura screamed disgusted. Her body trembling with her disgust over Lee. "Not to mention the Geeky do plus the caterpillar unibrow!" Sakura gagged annoyed.

Lee smiled smooching his hand and blowing the kiss directly at her "You're an angel." Lee sighed happily.

Kira squealed clapping her hands over her mouth excited. "AHH!" Sakura screamed falling to the floor to avoid the kiss that was sent her way.

"Come on Sakura, can you blame the guy?" Kira asked leaning against the wall giggling to herself. Sakura grumbled saying something along the lines that 'Its not my fault I'm beautiful.'

"Yeah, yeah, Yeah." Kira waved her off smiling at the boy in green spandex.

"You keep your weird kisses to yourself, creep! I could have died dodging that!" Sakura screamed glaring hatefully at the boy.

"Aw don't be like that…" Lee whined softly like a puppy. Like someone kicked a puppy.

Kira felt bad for the guy he just wanted to show off his skills to test them out. "So you're challenging me, even knowing my lineage? In other words you're a fool." Sakura agreed with Sasuke. "So, dog brow, do you really want to learn what it means to be an Uchiha?"

"Absolutely." Kira groaned rubbing her temples a headache already forming. _'I can hardly wait! I'm going toe to toe with the cream of the rookie crop, first time out! Now you'll get the proof you require Master Guy!'_

"Hold it." Naruto called.

"Not you too!" Kira cried annoyed. They didn't have much time we had to put in our application soon.

"Don't worry about it, let me handle dog brow. He'll be toast. Just give me five minutes." Naruto said determined to show off how strong he was. He was already pissed that everyone wanted to know Sasuke and not him.

"I have no interest in fighting you. Only Uchiha." Lee called not caring at all that he just broke the twig Naruto was using to hold himself back.

"Story of my freaking life! 'Sasuke, this!' and 'Sasuke, that!' Till I could just puke!" Naruto charged after Lee ready to destroy the male in front of him.

It only took lightning quick reflexes for Lee to avoid Naruto's attack. Naruto having missed his chance to strike, charged again. "Gale force technique!" and Naruto was thrown across the other side of the room, tumbling six more times till he hit a wall.

"Mark my words, none of you will beat me. I am the greatest fighter among all the junior ninja in Konoha village." Lee warned.

"This could be fun. I accept your challenge."

"No, you don't." Kira growled glaring at her teammate.

"Of course, I do." Sasuke retorted rolling his onyx eyes at her. He may love her but he needed to prove something right now.

"No, you don't. Uchiha if your going to fight save it for the exam. Do you really want to get your ass handed to you from that guy?" She growled her red eyes stinging.

"You doubt me that much?"

"I don't doubt. I know. We have to turn in our forms in half an hour. I'm not going to be late because you want to prove how strong you are." She snapped annoyed, Sasuke could be so stupid sometimes with that 'I'm better than you' complex.

"This will only take five minutes." Sasuke yelled charging at Lee. Lee stood still waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

_'Here goes! I'm sorry Master Guy… I may have to break the big rule! I might need that move.' _Lee thought nervously. As soon as Sasuke came into close combat range Lee attacked spinning out of the way yelling "Konoha Hurricane!"

Lee had incredible speed you could barely see him. Sasuke had no fight only to block but even that wasn't enough to stop the attack. Sasuke was sent flying toward the ground a few feet away.

Sakura and Kira's eyes widen seeing Sasuke stand back up but this time The Sharingan activated. "When did he get those?" Kira muttered to Sakura confused.

"I don't know…" Sakura whispered shocked. Though it was obvious that she thought that since Sasuke had the Sharingan eyes he would be able to win this fight. Though Kira knew this wasn't true. Lee was giving off strong waves of power. Sasuke would lose if he wasn't careful.

Sasuke charged at Lee again ready to destroy the boy. But Lee was too quick. Lee kicked Sasuke high in the air almost breaking his jaw from the force. "Exactly. They're neither Martial arts nor Illusion." Sasuke started to fall. Naruto even took notice that Lee was directly under Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Kagebuyo shadow of the dancing leaf." You could see the fear on Sasuke's face as clear as day. "That's right. No jutsu. No trickery. My moves are strictly physical."

_'Shit. Kira was right I shouldn't have…'_

"If your sharingan eye can see to the heart of every ninja art well enough to duplicate it, as it is said to, then you know what I say is true. I'm sure your sharingan is invaluable against arts like ninjutsu and genjutsu, with their formalized rules, sign casting, and chakras but physical Taijutsu arts in their pure form are very different story."

"But how?!" Sasuke cried pain in his voice.

"Even if you can perfectly perceive and understand my movements, you lack the speed and strength to counter them. You haven't had the physical training necessary to keep up with me. It doesn't matter what your eye can see if your body's too weak to act!"

See normally since Sakura, Kira, and Naruto weren't in the fight they'd see a body fall to the ground after this much talking but it seemed they were frozen in that spot.

"There are two kinds of strength. The kind you're born with and the kind you only get from back breaking work. Your sharingan is natural, born genius. I hear it runs in your family. What I have, I got through blood, sweat, and tears. In other words, your subtle arts and my physical prowess make us a complete mismatch. Let me prove it to you."

Something shot in the air startling everyone in the room. "Halt!" Blinking a few times everyone could see a turtle…A talking turtle. "That's enough, lee." And apparently it knew Lee.

Lee kicked Sasuke aside and they both fell to the ground. Sakura dove forward softening Sasuke's fall. "Sasuke! Are you all right?" She cried looking him over. Sasuke was trembling where he sat.

"You…you saw?" Lee asked disappointed in himself.

"You know the rules, Lee. That move is strictly forbidden!" The turtle scolded angrily.

"P-Please forgive me, I was only…" Kira noticed the bandages spread across the floor. "I wouldn't have used the reversal move, I never meant…"

"That thing over there, that's a turtle right?" Naruto asked pointing at the turtle confused.

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"So whats the deal here? Can turtles become Ninja?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Sakua grumbled annoyed.

"Well it isn't a stupid question. I think anyone would be confused if they saw a talking turtle scolding a student." Sasuke stayed planted on his knees his body still shaking. Kira frowned placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Sasuke's hand shot up clinging onto her hand, she felt his body shivering, shaking, the cold sweat clinging to him.

"You idiot." She muttered softly, giving his wrist a squeeze so he knew she was there for him.

"You fool! Do you think I care about your feeble excuses? Consider the repercussions of a shinobi warrior any shinobi baldly explaining all his secrets!"

"Yes sir!"

"I hope you are properly prepared?" The turtle asked having a disappointed look on his face.

"Y-yes sir."

"Well then, he's all yours Master Guy!" wait so the turtle wasn't his teacher? Weird. Just weird.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth. All of you are full of it." Master Guy called appearing out of nowhere acting very strange about it.

"HE'S GOT THE BIGGEST EYEBROWS YET! THEY'RE ALMOST ALIVE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. "And that same dorky do,"

"They're uber brows! I've never seen anything like 'em!" Naruto called shocked.

"H-Hey! Don't try to make fun of Master Guy!" Lee yelled very defensively.

"Oh, shut up! I don't even know what to make of all the freaks who keep popping in here!" Naruto screamed right back. More than annoyed.

"What-"

"Lee!" Guy called gaining Lee's attention.

"Oh! Uh, yes sir…"

Might Guy slammed his fist into Lee's face sending him to the floor. Screaming that he was an idiot. Surprising everyone in the room.

"You, you"

"Master…?" Lee was surprised to be hit, heartbroken even. They both were crying big fat ugly tears. "Master I…I…"

"That's enough, Lee. Not one more word." Guy pulled Lee into a strong embrace, where the two cried and hugged it out. Strange moment for everyone in the room actually. Sasuke stood looking more than pissed. _'I can't believe I got beaten by some touchy-feely crybaby.'_

"I understand. It's because you're young!" Guy commented clutching the boy even tighter than before.

"Doesn't it give you a warm fuzzy feeling?" Naruto asked Sakura snickering.

"Don't be an idiot! They're up to something!" Sakura screamed annoyed.

"It's all right, Lee! Mistakes and youth go hand in hand." Guy commented sounding like a parent's about to give a new lecture.

"You are too kind, Master!" Lee blubbered sniffling still to stop his tears.

"But I can't let your attempt to break the big rule go unpunished. Your penalty will be to sweat after the Chunin selection exams."

"I understand."

"Five hundred laps around the Practice arena!" Guy screamed very pumped up with energy. All the energy he was giving off made Kira want to take a nap. Kira understood her brother more than before now.

"Yes sir!"

"What a dip…" Sakura muttered a sweat drop formed at the back of her head.

"What the deal with that turtle thing, anyway?" Naruto muttered still confused.

"I don't know, Maybe he thinks it makes him look cool?" Kira muttered back. Sasuke linked their fingers together holding her hand tighter now. Kira glanced at him confused but let it slide. She missed the faint blush staining his cheeks.

Might Guy stared at us now.

"Whoa…"

"Uh oh, he's looking at us." Sakura cried terrified.

"By the way, how is Master Kakashi? I'm asking you!" Guy asked staring at the four kids.

"You know Master Kakashi?" Sasuke asked confused. Kira sighed letting some of her gray hair fall in her eyes.

"Guy and Kakashi go way back. They're kind of rival friends whatever. He likes to challenge Kakashi to all sorts of challenges." Guy leaned down getting really close into Kira's face. Kira backed up some hating when Guy did this.

Guy laughed leaning back you'd think he was about to fall on the floor his laugh was so strong.

"The score stands at fifty to forty-nine. I'm stronger than he is." Guy pointed at himself smirking to himself. Kira rolled her eyes annoyed, not this again. _'In your dreams,'_ she thought rolling her eyes again.

"As you can see, Master Guy is totally amazing!" Lee yelled looking totally amazed.

"I know Lee started this fight, but take pity on his old teacher. For the sake of my own self-respect, forgive him. Gotta save face…It's just so handsome!" Guy cried again new tears falling, Guy quickly sobered up.

_'Who _**IS**_ this guy? He claims to be better than Kakashi, and I don't think hes bluffing.'_ Sasuke thought, his grip growing increasingly tighter. He looked almost petrified as he stared at the ground.

"Sasuke…" She muttered softly gaining his attention. "You okay?" He was relieved the other two weren't paying attention. His heart started to speed in his chest, she cared about him.

"Yeah…" he muttered softly, he couldn't help smiling at her. She was wonderful. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

"You and Lee should head up to the classroom now." Guy announced checking the time on the wall. "Best of luck, Lee! Later!" was all he said as he jumped away.

"Yes, sir!" Lee saluted while tying his wrappings back up. On his hand you could see the latest stitching. Lee really did put his all into it, even though he might destroy his hands and body in the process.

"By the way Sasuke, I was blowing smoke before. I'm really here to prove my own strength in combat." Lee yanked the wrapping tightly, keeping it tied taut. "And I don't think you're the strongest Konoha genin. The strongest junior ninja is a member of my own team and I intend to take him down. That's why I'm entering. And by the way you're on my list, too." Lee hopped back up onto the second level landing calling out to Sasuke as he did so. "Off to apply for the exam. Be ready for it, okay?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered worriedly. Kira tried to move away so that Sakura could check him over but Sasuke wouldn't let go of her.

"What was that crap?" Naruto asked confused. His head still ached from when he was knocked out. "Maybe your hot-snot, famous Uchiha clan isn't that great after all, huh?"

Kira snickered while Sakura screamed at Naruto for saying something like that. "Shut up." Sasuke growled pulling Kira closer to him, watching her stumble but a laugh still on her lips. "Next time, he's dead meat." Sasuke growled.

"Despite the total butt kicking you got this time, right?" Naruto asked not believing him at all. "You should have listened to Kira. She told you, you'd lose."

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"You saw his hands, right?" Naruto asked glaring at the ground.

"Since Lee trains under Guy it means that he does intense training day after day." Kira called gaining the groups attention.

"Even more than you got." Naruto mocked looking bored now with Sasuke's inner dilemma.

"You're toast, pal!" Sasuke growled glaring at Naruto, sweat dripping down his face with ease. Kira let out a growl glaring at Sasuke. It only took him a moment for Sasuke to act cocky again. "Things are started to get interesting. This Chunin selection exam is bringing things to a boil!"

"Well yeah!" Naruto laughed.

"Yep!"

"You're not wrong. Now can I have my hand back?" She asked staring at him expectantly. Sasuke gave her a blank look. His eyes traveling down to their hands joined together. He wanted to hold her closer to him. Breath in her wonderful scent. Feel the warmth radiating off her body. But she wanted him to let her go.

Slowly he released her hand. A frown replaced his smirk losing the contact with her, he watched her flex her fingers around, her other hand reached over rubbing where he held. He must have hurt her.

"Naruto? Sakura? Kira? Lets go!" Sasuke called as the four of them walked off to room 301.

"Glad you made it after all, Sakura." Kakashi called "This way you all qualify to apply for the chunin selection exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused. He said that the test was voluntary.

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three to four-person groups."

Wait what?

"But you said it was up to each of us to decide whether or not to apply. Were you lying?"

"I said what I had to, to keep your partners from pressuring you into coming along. Even if you had no interest in applying, one word from Sasuke and you'd have come along and gone through the motions, though your heart wouldn't have been in it."

"So what would have happened if Naruto, Sasuke, and I showed up without Sakura?" Kira asked confused.

"I'd have washed you three out right here. None of you would have gotten past this point without the others. But you're all here because you want to be. And I'm very, very proud of you." Kakashi praised. "Now get in there!"

Kira, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke smirked ready to take this test.

"Wait a second." Kakashi walked up to Kira. Looked her over pulled something out of his pocket. He reached behind her head and quickly pulled her hair into a low pony tail. "You'll thank me later." Kakashi laughed when Kira started to swat his hands away.

"Thanks Kashi!"

"Look out everybody, 'cause here we come!" Naruto called as the group of four ran into room 301.


	16. Chapter 16: Before the First Test

**Chapter 16: Before the First Test**

As soon as team seven walked through the main doors of room 301 they were met with a room full of intimidating looking applicants.

_'They're all here to apply?'_ Sakura thought nervously, gulping the vast amount of people in the tiny room.

"SASUKE! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN CUTIE?" Ino squealed jumping onto Sasuke's back in an affectionate manner. You could feel the flirtation rolling off her in large waves. Sasuke looked more than annoyed at this point, glaring up at the perky blonde on his back. "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you again after all this time!" She gushed.

"Ino, you pig! Get your hooves off Sasuke!" Sakura screamed pointing a finger at her supposed best friend. "Can you believe her, Kira. Thinking she can just jump on my Sasuke!" Sakura huffed hatefully.

"Hello to you, too Sakura. Still hoping the big, mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet." Ino chimed in pointing out her insecurities. Naruto and Kira looked back and forth between the bickering girls.

"Man, I'm sure glad you don't act like that." Naruto muttered scratching the back of his neck nervously. Slowly backing away from the girl fight over Sasuke. Though Naruto knew his best friend had a crush on Sasuke he was just glad she didn't act like that.

"Why embarrass yourself over a guy if he doesn't show any affection in return. It would be different if I was dating the guy, I wouldn't stand having an army of fan girls waiting to maul at my man." Kira announced, shrugging her shoulders in the process.

She let her eyes roam around the room till she caught sight of the cute red head and his team watching from the side lines. Kira felt a small blush etch itself onto her face, her heart started to flutter when they locked stares. She raised her hand in a small wave, her way of a silent hello. Gaara nodded his head in his greeting.

"What did you say?!" Sakura screamed the vein at the top of her head starting to show at Ino's last comment. The loudness caught Kira's attention, quickly returning to stare at her group that was slowly growing with numbers.

"Why don't you three save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking this test? Go die, okay?" Shikamaru called in his greeting Choji not far behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges!" Naruto greeted not taking Shikamaru's comment to heart. He couldn't wait to show off how powerful he's gotten to them.

"Stop calling us that." Shikamaru groaned annoyed. Choji was munching on his bag of chips todays flavor was barbeque.

"Hey Shikamaru, Hey Choji you guys excited for this test?" Kira called smiling at both boys. Kira might not have been best friends with Shikamaru and Choji but they were decent acquaintance's. They were always nice to her, she never had any reason to not like them back.

"What a pain in the butt." Shikamaru whined annoyed, he'd rather be off sleeping somewhere than here at this moment. Honestly Kira couldn't blame him for wanting a nap, Ino was draining her of her energy making her want one too and she was attacking Sasuke!

"I'm gonna make Sasuke mine!" Ino swore. Sakura and Ino had a glare off giving Sasuke the perfect chance to slip away from the two crazed girl, making himself comfortable next to the lovely Kira. She briefly glanced his way before looking back at Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey! There you are!" Kiba called walking up with Hinata and Shino! Hinata instantly locked eyes on Naruto's form a faint blush coating her pail features. Her lilac eyes looked so soft with her doll like features. Kira squealed staring at Hinata. She was the absolute most beautiful girl she'd ever met.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Kiba announced, he looked like he was trying to be a leader of some gang trying to act all intimidating. It really didn't work what with Akamaru sitting peacefully on top of his head.

"Including you, unfortunately." Shikamaru scoffed rolling his eyes annoyed at another Genin team being here.

"Hey Hina!" Kira called waving to her friend. Naruto looked over at Hinata causing the girl to blush harder than she was before and look away embarrassed. The poor girl had it bad for Naruto. Kira wasn't any better. They both loved the same boy and they both thought the other girl would get him.

"Hi Kira," She called a faint smile on her lips.

"So I guess all three of this years newbie trios decided to apply, huh?" Kiba questioned aloud. "I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto rolled his blue eyes annoyed at that. It was always Sasuke this or Sasuke that.

"Trying to psych us by acting cool, Kiba?" Sasuke almost laughed at Kiba's attempt to scare his group.

"Who's acting? The way we've trained, no way you can beat us." Kiba laughed at the idea.

"Oh shut up! You guys won't even beat me, much less Sasuke!" Naruto warned growing louder and louder with his volume.

Hinata brought her fingers together playing with them in one of her nervous ticks as she spoke. "I-I'm sorry Naruto, Kiba didn't mean that the way it sounded." Kiba rolled his eyes knowing full well how Hinata got with Naruto involved.

"Why's Akamaru on your head?" Kira asked changing the subject briefly.

"It's just easier to carry him around that way, why?" Kira shrugged her shoulders reaching up and petting the cute pup's head affectionately.

Kiba shrugged looking up at Akamaru enjoying his pets. He was a cute pup, he was glad she thought so too, but Akamaru wasn't just a cute face. He's show them all what Akamaru was capable.

"Would you guys do us all a favor and just shut up?" A teenager with light gray hair and round glasses asked. It was strange. _'I've never seen him in our village before…I feel like I'd remember him…right?' _Kira thought confused staring at the teen and his head plate.

"You three gangs of would be hotshots are all Genin, right? Kids barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet behind the ears and runny nosed. This isn't a school field trip, you know." The gray haired teen pointed out like it was really important. Not caring if he sounded like a jerk.

"Who the heck do you think you are." Ino snapped glaring at the guy, sizing him up.

"Names Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes." Kabuto informed looking directly behind our group of ten. Well eleven if you're counting Akamaru. Behind our group almost everyone was staring at us. Glaring, judging, annoyed, all sorts of looks.

Sasuke's eyes traveled across the room noticing Gaara staring at his woman. Thinking he intended to harm the love of his life, Sasuke stepped closer to the girl blocking Gaara's view of Kira. Sasuke sent a glare of his own directly at Gaara just warning him to try anything.

Kira would see Sasuke as a hero for protecting her against that bastard. She had to, they were destined to be together.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amagakure, those who hide in the rain and they've got short fuses. Everyone's on edge waiting to take the exam. I've wanted to give you a heads up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you." Kabuto smirked, he sounded like a complete know it all but it might come in handy. "But it's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies, you think you already know everything. I remember what it's like."

"Kabuto?"

"Yeah."

"Are you saying this is the second time you've applied?" Sakura asked looking up at the taller male.

Kabuto gave off a strange vibe that screamed cockiness when actually he sounded like one to hide away from a large fight. Two complete vibes. Strange boy. "Seventh. Twice a year for, hmm, going on four years now."

"Wow, then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect." Sakura mused. Did no get strange vibes from this guy?

"I guess so." Kabuto smirked.

"All right! Kabuto, buddy, you are my man!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly smiling up at the older boy.

"Cute. Okay, the least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for. With these Shinobi skill cards." Kabuto flipped out a stack of note cards that were blank on the one side and on the back it looked like some sort of signature or seal.

"Shinobi skill cards?" Sakura was the only one asked questions, while others like Sasuke and Ino looked like they didn't care.

"To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using Chakras. It took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam. In all there are almost two hundred cards." Kabuto patted his cards affectionately. "They look blank, don't they? The only way you can read the data on the cards is by using my own personal chakra. Each set is linked to it's possessor. For example, cards like this one."

Kabuto fused some of his chakra into the card on top of his deck, the once blank card now had a map and some sort of bar graph.

"Its some kind of combination map and bar graph, in three dimensions. What kind of Intelligence is this?" Sakura asked shocked. No. Astounded.

"It shows how many applicants each shinobi nation is sending to this session of the chunin journeyman ninja exams." Kabuto explained effortlessly, almost as if he's had this sort of talk before.

"Do you also have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Sasuke asked questioned this time, hoping he could find some sort of weakness with them.

"I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants including your team. If you share any data you have on this person who interests you, I'll be happy to look him up and let you know what I have so far." Kabuto offered.

"Gaara from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konoha." Sasuke replied effortlessly, he watched his love glance around the room growing nervous.

"You know their names? No sweat, then!" Kabuto quickly searched through his cards at incredible speed, at a matter of seconds he had pulled out two cards showing us the blank faces.

Naruto was so confused, _'What are these guys talking about? I'll play along for now but still.'_

"Let me see them." Sasuke practically demanded glaring down at the teen. HIs expression said he was better than him and that Kabuto should do what Sasuke says.

"First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you four. Missions to date: twenty D-ranked, eleven C-ranked. HIs team mentor is Might Guy and his Taijutsu physical skills have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning. He was considered a standout among last years genin but he didn't apply for the chunin exam. He's a first timer, like you four. His teammates are named Hyuga Neji and Tenten."

Kira's eyes widen as she heard that name. Neji! Of course! That was Hinata's cousin! Of course he looked like Hinata.

"Next is Gaara of the Sand desert country. Eight C-ranked missions, One B. Wow! Not many rookie shinobi get B-ranked assignments. Since he's from way out in the desert, I have less on him, but it's interesting. He's come back from every mission completely unscathed. Without a scratch…" Kira locked eyes with Gaara again, she felt herself smile at the cute red head.

She was glad he didn't get hurt on his missions, though that was impressive. He must be very strong to not get hurt. Kira's group was in a B-ranked Mission but that doesn't mean anything, her team had almost died trying to stop Zabuza and Haku.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto, this year every hidden village has sent outstanding junior leven genin here to compete. I don't know much about Oto, the village hidden in sound. It's part of a new, small nation, so intelligence on it is lacking." Kabuto informed again surprising the group. Though it was nice to see Hinata and Sakura seemed to be uncomfortable now too.

"Anybody besides me suddenly feeling kind of outclassed?" Hinata asked a small waver in her voice. Kira nodded in agreement.

"What you're trying to tell is, everyone here…"

"Oh, yeah. They're all like Lee and Gaara. Elite hand picked shinobi, the best young ninja in the world. They have to be. The test is pitiless."

Naruto was shaking but not from nerves like anyone would think. He was shaking with excitement, his adrenalin was pumping through his veins. He's beat these people no problem.

Sakura thought Naruto was nervous just because they were beginners. She placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly as she spoke. "It's all right Naruto. Nothing to worry about." She really should have just stepped back away from Naruto's loud voice that decided to scream throughout the entire room.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?!" Kira and Hinata giggled at Naruto glad that even though the odds were against him he'd still be himself and give it his all.

"Whats his problem!" Ino screamed at Sakura demanding that she explain.

"Yeah, that felt great!" Naruto laughed with the two girls. "Naru you dork." Kira laughed linking her arm though his giving him a hug.

"How else would they know I'm gonna beat them?" Naruto called making the girl holding him giggle even harder. Sasuke felt a blush coat his face as he stared at her laughing so hard over something as stupid as that.

"Oh please." Sasuke called though he was glad Naruto was able to lighten the mood in the large group. Though no one else seemed to think it was funny. Everyone glared at or rolled their eyes annoyed at the blonde for being so stupid.

Gaara glared at Naruto and Kira, they were too close to his liking. He also didn't appreciate how Sasuke blocked his view of her. Or how he was looking at her now.

"Gaara?" Kankuro hesitantly asked his brother. Gaara only growled in response. He watched as her head rested on Naruto's arm, her giggles slowly died down leaving a smile on her face. She looked pretty, though he preferred how she looked last night. A large red blush staining her face and the stutter that appeared every now and then.

**_'She likes us.' _**Shukaku spoke suddenly. Gaara rolled his eyes why would she like him? He was nothing. **_'It would be easier if you accepted it.'_** Shukaku growled to him.

Gaara watched as her head lifted up confused, her eyes roaming across the room curiously. Sasuke reached over shaking her shoulder, shaking the confusion away from her face.

"What?" She called staring at Sasuke confused.

"You were spacing out again." He called pulling away from her warmth.

"Oh…sorry." She pulled away from Naruto staring at the group. She needed to keep an eye on her surroundings now. Naruto might have made her laugh but the whole room looked ready to attack them now.

" 'And none of you are gonna beat me!' the nerve of that kid! Little show-off!" Kiba mocked rolling his eyes annoyed. Akamaru let out an 'arf' with his input.

"That idiot turned a room full of strangers into a room full of enemies with just one sentence." Shikamaru sighed staring at the blonde idiot.

"What are you blathering about?!" Sakura screamed putting Naruto into a sleeper hold for embarrassing her.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Pay no attention to my friend he's you know special-ed ninja…" Sakura tried to explain before facing Naruto again whacking him on the head repeatedly. "What were you thinking!?"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders muttering an 'oh well' turning to return to his group. He paused momentarily glancing behind him. Three sound nin's launched at Kabuto ready to kill. Though Kabuto looked to have dodged the first attack. He was quickly attacked by the second sound nin. It was incredible how fast he moved out of the line of danger.

A high pitch sound echoed around the room, so loud that it made Kira cringe in pain clutching her ears as if someone was screaming. Across the room Gaara gritted his teeth annoyed, it seemed he wasn't the only one who being affected by the attack. Kira was relieved when the sound went away, slowly removing her hands from her ears she saw that Kabuto's glasses had cracked.

"What was that?" Kira whispered nervously.

"Whats going on? He dodged the blow, but something broke his glasses!" Sasuke announced shocked like the rest of us.

"His nose probably got grazed serves him right for acting all superior." Kabuto started to barf up the contents of his stomach not a moment later.

"Aw man! He's hurling!" Naruto yelled rushing to the teen's aid.

"Kabuto?" Sakura cried rushing forward. "Kira come quick!" Kira rushed to Sakura's side looking over Kabuto, he was pale. "You can do something right?" Sakura whispered nervously. Glancing up at the three sound nin's in front of them.

"I think he just needs a minute. Sasuke toss me my water." Sasuke dug in Kira's backpack for a moment till he pulled out a dark blue water bottle, tossing it. Kira caught it with ease, crouching down beside Kabuto offering him the water.

"Here, it'll get the taste out of your mouth." Kabuto took the bottle with his thanks.

"You're a pushover aren't you? Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for four years now." The leader of the group called.

"Better add this to your cards. The three applicants from Oto will make Chunin this year." Another member of the sound nin called looking so smug at beating up a guy. Two against one. Not fair.

"Would everybody please just shut up?!" an instructors voice called. Smoke exploded from the front of the room, almost as if a large bomb was set off. Startling almost everyone in the front row. As the smoke cleared everyone could see at least fifteen instructors.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." The name alone sent fear throughout the room. Ibiki was known for his interrogation.

Ibiki pointed toward the back, directly where the Sound Nin's were. "You, the kids from hiding in the sound! You cant carry on any way you please when the exam is about to start, or do you want to be disqualified?" Ibiki warned sizing up the group.

"Sorry sir, it's out first exam, and we got a little carried away." The leader lied easily.

"Is that so? Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer. And even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicants life is strictly forbidden." It felt as if the room just got colder, was there a blizzard going on now?

"Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified no second chances. Got that?" Ibiki warned though it sounded like he'd so something much more terrifying if we didn't listen to him.

You could cut the tension in the room with a chopstick. "So this is a test for little girly men?" The one sound nin asked in a sarcastic tone. Not showing any respect toward the man who could end your life at the snap of his fingers.

Ibiki smirked to himself when he spoke again. "As you wish. The first part of the selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated we'll pass out the written part of the test."

Written test? Oh no. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kira quickly turn their heads to Naruto watching him. It took him a few moments to register what Ibiki said. "A-A paper test?!" Poor Naruto.

And to make matters worse everyone was separated. Naruto got number 53, Sakura got 72, Sasuke got 23, and Kira got 47. We were all over the room. _'Shit this isn't good. Naruto might need help…'_ As much as Kira believed in Naruto, she knew he wasn't test smart. He thought better on his feet not for something like this.

Kira sat in her seat glancing back at Naruto nervously, wanting to give him all her luck. "Don't worry about him." Kira practically jumped out of her skin. She wasn't paying attention again. She clutched her chest where her heart would be facing Gaara.

"Scared me," she laughed smiling at the boy. Gaara stared at her like he was used to it. "I guess you got back to your hotel room safely," he nodded studying her. She was worried about him…strange.

**_'I told you she finds you attractive.' _**There was that voice again. Kira stared at him confused. Was the voice really coming from Gaara?

"My siblings...they enjoyed the food as well." Gaara called out to her bringing her attention back to him. Kira couldn't help the small smile form.

"I'm glad," she whispered softly.

Sasuke stared behind him glaring at Gaara, not only that but Kira was chatting with him! Why would she conspire with the enemy?! They've only met once! Though it doesn't take long for anyone to fall for her in his opinion. It took him a few hours and he was hooked. Sasuke figured that almost every boy she met would fall for her.

That bastard. He started seeing red when he reached over brushing her bangs away from her face. That was his job! If Sasuke was holding a pencil it would have snapped from the sheer pressure.

"Your hair is different." He heard that bastard state.

"Yeah…Sakura wanted to do my hair today for some reason…" she muttered blushing to herself. Sasuke would kill him. How dare he!

"It's nice," Kira looked away flushing to the extreme. How did he make her feel like this? Like a giggling school girl who would give up her dignity over some guy. This wasn't here. What spell did he put on her? It wasn't a jutsu so it had to be magic.

"Good luck on the test." Kira muttered biting her lip to calm herself down. Calm down Kira. It's just a boy. Besides don't you like Naruto?_ 'When have you ever felt this way toward Naruto? He didn't even say anything about my hair.'_

"Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test." Ibiki tapped some chalk on the chalkboard. "I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I will say this only once."

"Rules?" Sakura whispered confused. _'And no questions? Why not?'_

"Rule number one! Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions, each other one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you." Okay so it sounds like a normal test.

"Get all ten right, and you retain the ten points you have. But if for example you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points subtract one point for every wrong answer and your total drops to seven." Okay that wasn't too hard. Kira just had to get ten points and she would have a perfect score, but it felt like there was something else to it. It seemed too easy right now.

"Rule number two. This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three or four members of each team." Sakura's head slammed on the table. Kira slapped her head annoyed _'shit.'_

Naruto would need to work hard. "The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty point trial.

"W-wait a second!" Sakura cried throwing her hand up in the air. "The whole concept of the starting point and the deductions is hard enough to follow but what is this 'team total' you're talking about?"

Ibiki didn't give Sakura the pleasure of glaring at her. "Did you not hear the part about 'no questions'? We have our reasons. Shut up and listen. You might learn something. This next bit is crucial." Kira felt her fingers worm through her thick gray hair, gripping at the roots, staring at the desk wide eyed,

_'This isnt' good at all.' _Quickly she glanced back at Naruto and saw his pale features. He looked frantic glancing at his teammates for some sort of help. Kira and Naruto locked eyes she saw his worry. _'Shit! I have to rely on Sakura, Sasuke, and Kira again.'_

No. Naruto could do this. Kira had to remind herself that Naruto could do anything if he put his mind to it.

"Rule number three. If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary in other words anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated we subtract two points from each member of the cheaters team."

Shit, there was more than one way to lose a point, just great. This is going to be difficult. "Exactly in all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave."

"I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it." One of the proctors announced smirking at the fear written across a majority of the rooms students.

"If you let the proctors cat you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down. If you aspire to become Chunin, if you want to be the best shinobi you can be, then you'd better start acting like you already are."

Naruto has to be able to get at least a few questions right. But Sakura and Sasuke are both smart, Kira will have to do her best in order to help her team. They could pass this! Kira smirked already determined to show these people how awesome Team seven really was.

"One more thing." Ibiki called "If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that persons entire team, regardless of how the other two members do will be disqualified!"

_'WHAT?!'_ Kira almost shot up screaming.

"I can feel them from here, they're wanting to kill me already…" Naruto cried sweat dripping down his face from nerves. This wasn't good at all. _'Sasuke, Sakura, and Kira are gonna kill me if I fail this.' _Naruto thought helplessly.

_'Naruto you won't fail. I'll make sure of it.' _Kira thought to herself. Naruto jumped staring at kira shocked. Did he just hear her? Kira gave him a strange look.

_'Did I just hear her?'_

Kira's eyes widen in surprise _'You can hear me?' _Naruto was shocked to see his best friend talk to him without moving her mouth. _'Do it again. Something I know is you.'_

Kira stared at her desk smiling to herself. _'I once dared you to lick a swing set and you got sick from it. We were six and I ended up taking you back to my house so you could get better.'_

Naruto slammed his hand on the desk shocked.

_'This is great when did you learn this?! Can I learn this?' _Naruto yelled excitedly momentarily forgetting about the test.

_'I'll explain later. After we pass this test.' _Kira smirked she could practically see Naruto's smile spreading. They'd pass for sure.


	17. Chapter 17: Ibiki's Game

**Chapter 17: Ibiki's Game**

"You have one hour, starting…NOW!"

Everyone in the room flipped their papers up, getting started right away. Kira's eyes scanned the sheet looking over the questions. It looked almost impossible to figure out. Especially the tenth question.

**Question number 10 this question will not be provided until forty five minutes into the exam.**

**_'Man, am I screwed here. Totally. Seriously. Fatally screwed! Kira what are we going to do?!'_** Naruto called looking down at the paper tears in his eyes as he looked it over.

_'Don't worry Naru,'_ Kira told him softly through the link. Kira glanced through the room, everyone was either scratching their heads. It seemed only half the class seemed to know what they were doing. _'I'll think of something.'_

This test was difficult for someone, some of these questions didn't make any sense, and the proctors they're watching us.

**_'Like cats watch mice. Like they expect us to cheat. Those rats!'_** Sasuke's voice rang through her head, Kira could practically see him glaring at some of the proctors.

Looking over the questions some were easy some just didn't make any sense. Decoding, Mathematics, biology. These questions were a mixture of everything a ninja should know when on a mission. Anything could happen.

Fifteen minutes has passed since the test started. _'Naru number one is…'_

**_'I can't cheat off you!' _**Naruto yelled glaring down at his test. **_'What if we get caught?'_**

_'I'm pretty sure the only person who knows we're talking now is us.' _Kira glanced around the room. The proctors had their heads to their clipboards, but their hands were moving making who was cheating.

"You know the one thing I keep wondering is how many of the top-ranking teams they intend to pass." A student from Suna asked standing up glaring at our main proctor. Glancing up from her paper, she stared with Gaara. He was distracting everyone.

Ibiki chuckled to himself before answering. "Knowing that now isn't going to help you, is it? Unless you're hoping to fail."

"I'm sorry." The boy called sitting back down. Glancing back down at the sheet. She's answered out of order. _'Naruto.'_

She kept her head down pretending to be thinking over another answer. **_'Yeah?' _**Naruto sounded like he was about to break down crying.

_'Question seven. Snap the bone back in place, stop the bleeding and apply medical ninjutsu. After applying a makeshift splint. Keep that comrade back and signal to the rest of the group to come to their aide. If the rest of the group can't come then try as quietly as you can to get back to base camp.'_

**_'What about one? Shouldn't we be working in order?'_**

_'I work on the ones I know first then move on to the ones I don't know. Like question four. The answer is the Vertebral artery.'_

**_'Thanks Kira,'_**

**_'If you let the proctors catch you cheating you'll bring yourself and your friends down. If you aspire to become Chunin…if you want to be the best shinobi you can be then you better start acting like you already are…'_**Sasuke's voice rang through her skull thinking over the words Ibiki had said before the test began.

**_'Hold it! Unbelievable, this is an intelligence test in more than just academic sense! Wake up, Naruto! You're history if you don't figure it out! They're also testing our information gathering skills. They want us to cheat, like shinobi without getting caught!'_**

So I guess it's true. The only way for us to pass is to cheat. This was perfect. Thirty minutes has passed. we've already grasped the idea it won't be long till we move on to the next course.

All around the room students were cheating or guessing the answers. Naruto was much calmer now that he got down two answers. He didn't want to cost his team. He owed Kira big time.

Gaara shifted his hand on the desk and made a fist.

A loud thunk sound echoed in the room. "Huh?" Kira and Gaara glanced over to see a student right behind Naruto was standing up shocked.

"That's five strikes and your out." One of the proctors called smirking. "Take your team and leave." All the way out the door you could hear the students team showing their annoyance. It looks like Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto were all pleased with what they finished.

"On your feet Number 102. You fail."

"Dang…"

"You too number 23. You're out."

"No way!"

"Number 43 and number 27 start walking. You all fail!"

"Cheated five times?! Me?! What proof do you have?! How could you possibly watch this many students at once?!" A student argued. He wasn't expecting the proctor to suddenly appear in front of him knocking him to the wall only to be stuck in his hold. 'Oww"

"Listen up and listen good. We proctor's are the elite. Even in a group as skilled as the one gathered here today, we are far and away the best. We miss nothing! You got that kids?" A majority of the test takers shook in fear.

Kira glanced beside her watching as Gaara worked on his paper. It was strange but interesting. His fist was open for a moment till he made a fist. Was he meditating? No. It was something else.

Gaara smirked her way before writing his answers on his test. _'Strange guy…'_ She thought to herself a small smile on her lips as she got back to work.

"Excuse me,"

"What is it?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom…" Was that Kankuro?

Kira worked hard gathering all the answers she could feeding them to Naruto during the process. Now all they had to worry about was the dreaded question ten.

"Get ready for the tenth question!" Ibiki called. Even though Naruto had some answers on his paper it didn't stop his worry. The whole room was on edge. "And before we get to the question itself, I'm adding one more new rule."

The class gulped in fear. Kankuro made it back just in time. "Looks like you're in luck," Ibiki called to Kankuro who was walking toward his desk. "The time you've spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted." Dolls?

What did he mean by that? "Don't worry about it. Sit down." Gaara didn't look like he knew what Ibiki was talking about but that was his brother. He had to know what Ibiki was talking about…right?

"Let me explain this rule is absolute." What does he mean? Absolute? "First you must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question."

Accept or reject? What is he talking about?

"Ch-chose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!" Temari called from her desk.

Everyone waited nervously for the answer to that question. It was bad. It had to be.

"IF you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately and fail. Your teammates will fail right along with you." Oh god!

"Say what?!"

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?"

"Because of the other rule. If you try to answer the question you will never be permitted to apply for the journeyman ninja exams again. Not ever." Eyes widen in surprise. That isn't good. If we fail and mess up then we won't be able to try again. We'll be stuck as junior level ninja for the rest of our lives.

"You can't be serious! That's ridiculous! There are ninja here who've say for the chunin exams more than once already! We know there are!" Kiba yelled standing up shocked. All Ibiki could do was laugh at that.

"Just your rotten luck I wasn't making the rules in the past years. Now I am. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later." Ibiki smirked. He confused everyone but he wasn't wrong. He did tell everyone it was okay to leave then we'd be able to come back again.

"Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that." The room was silent with just that thought in mind.

"Ready? Then lets begin." Kira clenched her fists a moment or two before relaxing her hands. She'd pass this. She'd help Naruto. He would pass this exam!

"Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands; Once their number has been confirmed they will leave the room."

Hand after hand was raised announcing that they quit. Four teams gone. "**NEVER **underestimate me!" Naruto screamed slamming his hand down on the table drawing everyone's attention. Kira smiled to herself staring at the blonde boy. "I don't quit, and I won't run!" Her heart skipped a beat staring at him. That boy never realized how much he affected the people around him.

"I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ended up a rookie for the rest of my life, I'll still become Lord Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!"

Beside Naruto, Hinata had a soft smile on her lips a light blush on her cheeks, her lilac eyes were filled with love and adoration.

"Oh Naru," Kira called mostly to herself a small laugh on her lips. Gaara rolled his seafoam green eyes annoyed. That boy was annoying.

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance."

"I never go back on my word. Cussedness is part of my shinobi skill set." Naruto argued back. There was no way in the world he would back out.

"Good call. So, everyone who is still here, you've just passed the first exam!" Ibiki congratulated everyone smiling his creepy smile in the process. "So all seventy nine of you who are still here, you've just passed the first exam."

The whole room sat stunned most gasped in surprise. Practically everyone's mouths had dropped open in surprise.

"What do you mean 'passed' when did that happen? What about the tenth question?" Sakura called wide eyed.

"There is no tenth question beyond the whole accept or reject thing." Ibiki laughed but this time he seemed so proud. Like he was found everyone's confusion hilarious.

"Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions? That was a total waste of our time!" Temari yelled glaring at the main proctor.

"There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served." But it seemed that just went over everyones heads like they needed to be told.

"Such as?"

"Our goal was to test your skills at spying!" Sasuke was right! Like a majority of the class had cheated already but wow. Sasuke was right. "Our skills at spying?" Temari questioned again.

Ibiki didn't seem all that intimidating now, he looked like a carefree guy with a few scars. Someone you'd think it would be fun to hang out with later in the day.

"Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of the three or four-man cell. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong would bring your teammates down with you." Ibiki explained with a carefree attitude.

"You know, I kinda figured that was it." Kira rolled her eyes at that. He could be so full of it.

"However the questions are beyond the level that junior ninja could be expected to handle. So most of you having reached that same conclusion, had only one way of retaining your points. By cheating. In other words we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat. And to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers. Two journeyman ninja who already knew all the answers."

Ibiki you clever man.

"It took me forever to figure out who they were!" A guy called.

"Oh yeah. Me too." Another called to the first man.

"Hahahaha! Yeah! It was obvious! Any idiot could tell!" Naruto called laughing loudly. He wanted to be part of the conversation and show he wasn't that stupid.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. _'**That idiot had no idea.'**_

"Of course, anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way failed." Ibiki started to remove his headplate. As well as his cap showing off his head. Eyes widen in surprise. It was covered in second degree burn marks and scars.

"Because there may be circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost you more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance."

Ibiki sensei had been tortured. Gaara watched the girl beside him gasp in surprise, eyes wide, her lips parted just barely. Reaching over slowly he felt his hand brush against hers. What would she do if he tried to hold her hand? Nothing at first.

"The information you obtain can't be trusted…" Her fingers gripped onto his, a light blush spread across her face but she kept her eyes forward. Gaara shifted their hands to be holding one another. Why was he holding her hand? He just felt a sudden urge to hold her hand again. "If you can't keep your presences secret from the enemy."

Ibiki gave the students a life lesson without having to deal with the pain that he had to go through. "Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation you're doing your enemies' work for them, putting those you serve in danger. That's why we maneuvered you into your espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff."

Her hands were soft, warmer than he thought they were the other night.

"Okay, but what was the deal with the tenth question?" Temari asked still clueless about the tenth question.

Ibiki tied his head plate back in place smiling at the class. He looked so happy and relaxed right now. "Ah, the tenth question was the first real test on the exam." Though as he said that it still went over a majority of everyone's heads.

"What on earth do you mean?" Sakura called showing her confusion.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a choice between two options. That were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question lost any chance of ever even trying again. IT was a nasty, unfair, no win set of options."

The room stared at him confused.

"So why did I present them? Lets suppose you all go on to successfully attain the rank of chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foe. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily minded and set with traps. Now do you accept your mission? Or do you reject it? Rather than place your own life or the lives of your companions in jeopardy? Could any chunin get away with only taking on the safe jobs? Of course not!"

Now he was making sense. Ninja can't just pick and choose. Naruto was a true ninja. "NO matter how dangerous the risk there will be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him, helping all to overcome their fear." Kira couldn't help thinking about Naruto.

He always inspires everyone around him to be better than they already are. "This is the talent that we most value in the commander of a chunin cell!" If anyone in our team deserved to be a chunin it was Naruto. "Those who can't gamble with their own fate who would trade todays certain risk for tomorrows uncertain future, never taking the chance that lies before them. They are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion they don't belong in the ranks of the chunin at all!"

Kira could see Naruto now, shaking with triumph at choosing to stay. That smile spreading across his face. The determined look in his bright blue eyes.

By choosing to accept you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the Chunin selection exam is now concluded. I'll pray you fight a good fight!"

"Yeah you do that! Go pray!" Naruto yelled excitedly, making a few students laugh in the process. Though it was only two seconds later that the door was crashed down. Gaara couldn't help watching her wide crimson eyes lock onto the figure or how warm her hand was before looking back up. It was a blur of black before you could clearly see what had happened.

A busty woman with dark purple hair had crashed the door down, sent kunai's flying through the room to the ceiling startling everyone out of their good moods into surprise.

"WHAT THE?"

"None of you are in any position to celebrate! I am the second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko! Times a wastin' people. Lets go!" Anko called glaring down at the students. "Follow me!"

"Can't you sense the mood?" Ibiki called stepping in front of the sign Anko had pinned to the ceiling.

"Seventy-nine of you are still here? Ibiki you passed twenty-six teams?! Obviously, you went too easy on them." Anko scolded the older man.

"This year we have applicants of exceptional caliber." Ibiki defended smirking to himself, Anko didn't seen to care for the answer, not believing the man.

"Yeah right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done." Cut us down by half?! "Oh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our location, so follow me."

Students stood from their desks filing out of the room, one by one. "I have to get back to my team, good luck Gaara." Kira called letting go of Gaara's warm rough hands. "You as well." Kira's heart hammered hard in her chest thinking of something romantic Gaara could do but she wasn't that lucky. Gaara moved to his team out the door.

"How was sitting next to that creep?" Sasuke asked practically appearing next to his woman glaring at Gaara's retreating form.

"Not too bad," She whispered smiling to herself. Sakura squealed beside Kira linking her arm through the other girls.

"We did it! We passed!" she squealed almost jumping up and down with her excitement. Now that her whole team was here again she smirked thinking up what to do when it comes to part two.

"I have something major to tell you guys."

Team seven stood back listening to Kira explain what happened during the first test explaining in detail what Naruto and her did.

"Good thinking. That could be useful." Sasuke smirked at her, she was something else that was for sure. "Okay when we get to the second test we'll form a plan around that and how to pass." Sasuke announced watching the group agree with his plan.

He was glad Kira saw him as the leader of this group, he couldn't help liking her hair down, he was so used to it being in the braid that with her hair down she looked different. He liked it up but down would be for special occasions.

The large group of students stopped dead in their tracks staring up at the large forest protected by a gate that said no trespassing.

"This is the arena for the second exam: Training ground 44. Also known as the forest of death."


	18. Chapter 18: The Rules

**Chapter 18: The Rules**

**_*_* = _****Naruto**

**_'_' (bolded)= _****Sakura**

**_'_'( normal) = Kira_**

**_-_- (normal)= Sasuke_**

**_Dont get used to these things, I only used it once and I really don't know what I was thinking._**

**The Test Part 2: The Rules**

Looking up at the large forest anyone could feel the creepy vibes coming off it. The feeling of dread wrapped its way around your body, trapping you in the uneasy feeling forever.

"It looks like a pretty creepy place." Sakura muttered holding her hands to her chest nervously. Naruto stared past the gated fence a look on his face that screamed 'eh it's not that scary' while Sasuke just glared at the back of Gaara's head.

Kira stared at the area trying to think of what horrors could be behind that locked gate. Anko chuckled to herself hearing the murmurs of uncertainty from the crowd.

"You're about to find out first hand why they call this the 'Forest of Death'!" Anko smirked gleefully an evil look in her milk chocolate eyes.

"Ooo, you're about to find out first hand why they call this the 'forest of death'!" Naruto mocked hitching his voice high to sound like a lady, bringing his legs together and bending down looking so silly in the process.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto annoyed. Now wasn't the time to offend the instructor. Kira sighed holding her head a small smile on her lips at how silly Naruto could act.

"Like that's really going to scare us. You're trying to psych us out, and I'm not gonna fall for it!" Naruto screamed pointing an accusing finger at the instructor. "Right Kira?!" A small laugh forced it's way out of her lips being in the center of attention now.

"Yeah, sure."

Though she knew Anko was deliberately scaring us all she knew that there was probably something bad about this forest. She could feel it in her gut. Something bad was going to happen in there.

_'What a little brat…I better teach him a lesson hehehe.' _That wasn't good. Kira's hand stayed on her pouch waiting patiently to see what she had in mind.

"Oh really? You're pretty cocky, huh?" Anko smirked looking innocent. Now. In lightning speed a kunai was flung in Naruto's direction. A clang of metal echoed around the vicinity knocking the kunai out of the way from harming Naruto. But that didn't stop the paper thin line appearing across Naruto's cheek on the left side.

The most she did was save him from a deeper cut.

Naruto stared at the kunai beside his face wide eyed. His large blue eyes on full alert, traveling up the kunai's form till his eyes rested on Kira's. _'You okay?'_

_**'Yeah…'**_

Their instructor disappeared, reappearing right behind Naruto grabbing onto his shoulders pulling him close to her chest. "Heh. Your kind are always the first to go." She had a small pout on her lips when she licked his cheek. Licking up the small trickle of blood that spilled.

"Spilling all that rich, red, lovely luscious blood. You can't always rely on your teammate to save you punk." She giggled a light blush spread over her face. She looked like she was in pure bliss.

She was so weird. She make everyone uncomfortable. Quickly she pulled out yet another kunai holding it out against a student with an incredibly long tongue. Ready to fight if need be. "Your kunai knife, I believe you dropped it." He called.

The students tongue was wrapped around the kunai like a hand looking very intimidating if that was even possible. How someone could use a tongue as another form of battle was terrifying just thinking of it.

"Gee thanks," Anko called smiling sweetly though you could see her uncertainty. The student stood still waiting for Anko to grab the weapon. "Don't just stand behind me. Radiating bloodlust unless you're in a hurry to die."

Watching the guy put his tongue back in his mouth was like watching a tape measurer return to it's holder but it' was a lot more slimy and wet this time.

"I'll try to keep it under control but the sight of warm, fresh blood, really makes me crazy and I was already revved up from losing a strand of my precious hair." This guy…he really put everyone on edge. Kira clutched Naruto to her chest staring at the student like he was crazy like a majority of the people here.

_'We've got a real nut case proctoring this exam! Not good. Not good at all.' _Sakura thought staring at Anko and the strange student.

"Looks like we have a hot-blooded team on our hands this time! Heh, should be fun…"Naruto rubbed his cheek wiping the spit off as much as he could. Glaring up at the instructor. "Before we being the second exam there's something I have to hand out." Anko pulled a stack of consent forms out of her jacket pocket beaming to herself.

Consent forms? Why? How bad was the forest?

"They're consent forms. Everybody has to sign one." She called.

"Why?"

"We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur. Sign before you go in so we cant be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you?" Anko tried looking adorable and failed miserably.

"First I'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms. With the other two or three members of your team, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Got that?" she questioned everyone while handing the stack to Naruto to take one and pass along to another student.

"Now about the exam. To put it simply it's a no holds barred survival test." Kira glanced down at the consent form reading everything over as Anko spoke again. "Lets start with the Topography of the training ground. I'll explain the rest later."

She took a small breath looking everyone over. "Training ground forty four is bordered by a circular perimeter interrupted at regular intervals by forty four locked gates. There are forests and a river and in the center is a tower. About ten kilometers from those gates. Within the confines of this carefully delineated area, you're going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test, you may use any ninja arts or weapons you have at your disposal."

Glancing up from her sheet Kira watched Anko's every move. She looked like she was hiding something. Something important.

"It's kind of fight to the death version of 'capture the flag' or in this case 'capture the scroll.'"

"Scroll?"

"Exactly!" Anko held out two scrolls a tan scroll and a dark scroll. "There's a 'scroll of heaven' and a 'scroll of earth' and your objective is to acquire both scrolls. "There are seventy nine of you here. Thirteen teams will start out with a heaven scroll…" she shoved off the tan scroll. "And the other thirteen will start with an earth scroll. But you'll need both scrolls to pass."

Both scrolls to pass. Fight to the death. Capture the scroll.

"Your objective is to hold on to your own scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind and then bring them both to the tower at the center." Anko smirked.

"In other words, at least half of us, the thirteen teams whose scrolls are stolen will fail." Sakura confirmed staring at the instructor not showing her fear.

"You bet! And theres a time limit! You have 120 hours in which to complete this exam. Exactly five days!"

"Five days?!" Ino screamed surprised.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" Choji screamed looking terrified.

"That's your problem. The forests are full of natures bounty. Of course they're also full of man eating animals, deadly insects, and poisonous plants. There's no way as many as thirteen teams will pass this. AS the time shortens the trials will come harder and faster with less recovery time for any mistakes, accidents, or injuries. You'll be surrounded by enemies at all times, so you'll have to sleep with one eye open."

Man, this would be tough. We'd have to sleep in shifts if we were even capable of resting for more than an hour.

"So in addition to those who die in attempts to defend or capture a scroll some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, and dehydration." Sasuke, Kira, Sakura, and Naruto glance at one another before facing the instructor again.

"Now lets talk about the rules and what offenses you can be disqualified for!" Anko squealed giggling to herself holding up one finger. "Obviously, the teams that fail to reach the tower in time, as a three or four-member team, carrying both a heaven or earth scroll are out." Okay so even if we have both scrolls we can still fail if we don't make it to the tower in time.

She put up a second finger before speaking again. "So is any team that loses a member, whether to death or to severe injury." Anko held up a third finger "And under no circumstances can you leave the forest before the time is up. No recess. No time outs. Also you're forbidden to look at the contents of the scrolls until you're inside the tower!"

"What happens if we sneak a peek?" Naruto asked confused.

"That's for those who look to know!" Anko giggled smiling mischievously. _'Note to self. Don't open or let anyone open the scroll.'_

"If any of you make it to the chunin level, there will be times when you'll be entrusted with top secret documents, so consider this a test of your trustworthiness. Thats all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three or four forms. When you've got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will begin at the same time."

Anko let her words sink in, watching everyone's faces. "One final piece of advice. Stay alive!" That was the last thing Anko called. Instructions were over. This was a life or death test. We needed to pass, we needed to be on our toes, make sure we have each other's backs in there. Everyone would be our enemy. Friends no longer were friends.

Group by group walked over to the small shack covered in a black tarp to get their scrolls.

_'Who should keep hold of the scroll?' _Kira asked her friends watching them jump in surprise. Sakura stared at her wide eyed for a few moments.

**_'You weren't joking…'_**

_'Nope, it's how I passed answers to Naruto through the first test.'_

**_*Yeah it was awesome!*_**

**_'So we can all hear each other through our thoughts? How is this possible?' _**Sakura questioned staring at Kira confused.

Kira shrugged her shoulders confused, she herself wasn't sure how to even explain it. _'I can't hold it for long. Lets set up a game plan so no one can hear. Again who should hold the scroll?' _Kira forced the question back. Pain started to form at the front of her skull. A dull ache. It was just annoying.

_-Sakura you hold the scroll.- _Sasuke called still impressed with his girl. She was just full of surprises.

**_'Me? Really Sasuke-kun?' _**Sasuke nodded looking away from his friends.

**_-_**_Everyone will believe it would be Naruto, Kira, or myself. You are the best person to protect the scroll in our team. You were capable of protecting Tazuna back when everyone was fighting. It'll be the same thing. Everyone okay with that?-_

Sakura had hearts in her eyes. Sasuke just complimented her again! He thought she was useful! She felt so happy as she stared at Sasuke with a longing look in her emerald eyes. Hope filling her stomach at the ideas popping in her head.

He compliments her now then they'll start dating, she'll shove it in Ino's stupid face that Sasuke liked Sakura and not Ino. Then they'd get married one day oh it would be perfect.

_-Then it's agreed. Kira cut the connection only use it in case of an emergency. Got it?-_

_'Got it.'_

As soon as she cut the connection between the four of them the throbbing headache started to ease away very slowly, till there was only a dull throb.

Team seven walked toward the small shack handing in their consent forms. Naruto gave Sakura the scroll where she easily hid it in her pouch.

"Alright, everyone, follow your proctors to your respective gates! When the signal sounds in half an hour, the exam will begin!" Anko yelled as each team walked with the assigned proctor to their respective stations. Ours was gate twelve.

The next half hour was ticking by slowly. Naruto was so giddy, practically bouncing with energy constantly asking our proctor how much longer every five minutes. Our proctor was started to get agitated after the fifth time.

"Naruto." Kira called gaining the blondes attention. "Five more minutes and we'll be in there for at least five days at the most." Naruto giggled with anticipation.

"We only need two!" he announced.

"Part two of the journeyman ninja selection exam begins…NOW!" Anko's voice echoed around the arena. Time to go!

"Alright! Lets go!" Naruto yelled walking inside confident as ever.


	19. Chapter 19: Attack of the Naruto's

**Chapter 19: Attack of the Naruto Impersonators **

Ten minutes flew by when team seven hear a loud painful scream echo across the forest. Sakura jumped in freight wanting nothing more than to snuggle up against Sasuke for safety. "Did you guys hear someone…" Sakura gulped nervously. "Scream?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked over the forest in case of any form of attack from an enemy. The forest put everyone on edge it seemed.

"This place is creeping me out!" Sakura whined buckling her knees together while biting her thumb nail.

"I'm telling you Sakura, it's no big deal." Naruto shrugged glancing around again. Kira frowned. Something wasn't right.

_'I feel like I'm being watched…' _glancing up through the trees she couldn't find anything, maybe she wasn't looking hard enough or maybe there wasn't there at all. She just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Uhhhh…" Naruto called out nervously glancing around the ground for a bush. "I gotta take a leak…" Naruto found a bush and started to unzip his pants.

Sakura screamed in surprise. Whacking Naruto across the head horrified. "Not in front of me, Bozo! I'm a lady! I'm not like Kira! Go use the bushes!" She screeched loud enough to let the whole forest know where we were.

**_'If it were Sasuke, on the other hand, hehehehe.'_** Kira scrunched her nose in disgust at the thought seeping into her mind.

_'Ewwwwwww! Why would Sakura want to watch Sasuke pee?! What good would that do her? And she calls me gross!' _

Sasuke practically groaned that those two over there were making so much noise. "For crying out loud…" He muttered annoyed. At least Kira was being quiet. If only the two of them could slip off to take the test. They could pass. Sakura and Naruto were making things so difficult though.

Minutes passed while the three waited for Naruto patiently.

"Oh, man! What a relief! Feelin' good now!" Naruto called laughing though it wasn't Naruto. Naruto's holster was on the left instead of the right. There was no reason Naruto would take off his weapons pouch to pee, then put it back on and have it on the wrong side.

"I told you, you're in the presence of a lady! Don't be vul…" Sakura shouted glaring at the imposter as if it really was Naruto. Sasuke and Kira synced together attacking the imposter. Sasuke shoved his fist into the imposters face sending blood out of his nose while Kira shoved her knee into the imposters gut. Both blows though might not harm as much, did send their imposter slamming into a tree, letting out small groans of pain.

"W-what the?" Sakura whispered surprised. Why did they just do that?! "I appreciate the chivalry, but that was way over the top!" Sakura cried horrified at her teammates. Naruto could really be hurt.

"Wh-what was that for?!" The imposter Naruto yelled glaring at the two who hit him. Kira growled to herself, anger coursing through her system. How dare he try to impersonate her best friend. She's spent that last eight years straight with the real Naruto to know everything there is to know about Naruto! This idiot takes one look at Naruto and think 'Oh an idiot! I could totally impersonate him and trick these brats. This will be so easy'.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke glared getting ready for another attack.

"Wait what?" Sakura called surprised.

"Hello! I'm standing right in front of you bleeding!" The imposter yelled glaring at Sasuke. The impostor seemed annoyed.

"How dumb do you think we are?" Kira growled her eyes started to sting again. "You think you can just impersonate my best friend and think we won't take notice. Where is Naruto?" She growled gripping a kunai tightly.

The impersonator started at Kira confused. "I don't know what you're talking about Kira. I just went to take a pee and you changed." He replied smoothly. Sasuke gripped Kira's shoulder holding her back for a moment. It was happening again.

"You're wearing your shuriken throwing stars on your left thigh. Naruto's right handed. And you forgot the cut that Naruto got from her just before the exam. You're even worse at disguise spells than the real Naruto." Sasuke announced, he could feel her body growing hot.

The impostor came clean showing to be someone from Amegakure. The village hidden in the rain. He wore a light cloth mask covering his eyes except for two holes for his eyes. His nose was exposed while his mouth was covered in a mask that was connected to some sort of oxygen tank maybe.

"Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same? Which one of you three has the scroll? Unfortunately you've forced me to be direct!" The teen yelled darting forward Sasuke quickly got to work on his justu. Kira could hear his chanting his jutsu in his mind as he performed the hand signals.

Fire style. Art of the phoenix flower the touch me not.

Fire erupted from Sasuke from above. The teen quickly avoided the flames from Sasuke. Kira quickly joined in, she wouldn't let Sasuke have all the fun in defeating this guy. Quickly a few hands signals later Kira jumped into action. Using her water pellet manipulation technique.

The teen let out a groan of pain as steaming hot water pelted into his back. The real Naruto's voice surprised both Sasuke and Kira.

"Kira! Sasuke!" Naruto was tied on the ground, hands bound behind his back, he was squirming around the ground. As much as Kira wanted to attack the guy she had to help Naruto. Even if Sasuke threw down a kunai she wouldn't just leave him.

Dropping to the ground Kira quickly undid Naruto's binds. An explosion sounded above the two. Sasuke was on fire! "Mizu tate no jutsu." She whispered watching as the water climb up Sasuke's legs till it was just above his back. The teen stood behind Sasuke chuckling to himself.

"Better and better, one false move, and I'll kill you. Now hand over the scroll." The teen threatened. She saw Sasuke smirk as the cool water settled against his skin. Sasuke would be safe with that shield up. If the teen did anything then he'd be impaled with spikes. She made sure of that.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed terrified.

She stood away from the battle clutching her kunai in hand, no clue what to do. Her friends and her love were in danger.

Naruto shot in the air shooting a Kunai down toward the teen though he got out of the way too quickly. Shooting forward Kira just barely grazed the teen's neck with her kunai. Sasuke made his kunai stick t the sole of his shoe, attacking the teen. He was able to send him straight into a tree right beside Kira.

The teen tried to escape, but Kira's slender body slammed into his larger frame knocking the wind out of him in the process. Her kunai slammed into his gut. It wouldn't kill him, but it'd slow him down. Blood splattered over her face in large droplets.

"Kira…!" She didn't know what to do. She just watched her friend stab a guy!

"I didn't have a choice!" She cried tears in her eyes. The teen slammed his weapon into her shoulder, she lost her grip on the teen watching him back away terrified. Kira gripped her shoulder in pain. Sasuke shot after the man intent to kill.

"Sakura move!" Sasuke yelled sharingan activated. "We don't know where his friends are! You got that? Keep standing there, and you'll end up dead!" Sasuke screamed. The teen continued to jump out of Sasuke's way.

**_'My stomach! This is awful! I thought coming alone would help conceal my presence…instead it's been my ruin!'_** The teen quickly got out of the clearing as fast as he could, clutching his stomach, droplets of blood all over the vicinity.

Sasuke growled to himself watching the coward run away. How dare he hurt her! Naruto ran to Kira's side looking her over. "Shit!" Naruto swore loud enough to gain his attention.

Looking over he saw Sakura and Naruto looking her over. She had an annoyed look on her beautiful face but there was a large gash ripped down her left arm.

Sakura had ripped some cloth out of her bag to stop the bleeding.

"He was alone. We should be fine but we should leave." She called out to him. Sasuke nodded walking over. He felt the cool water sink from his back to his feet. He watched her slump her shoulders annoyed that Sakura and Naruto were fussing over her.

"I'll be okay, Naru help me up." She called holding her non-injured arm out toward her best friend. As soon as she was on her feet the gang quickly moved on away from their hide out. Twenty minutes later the group stopped by a lake resting for a bit.

Sakura started to tend to Kira's wound. "Thanks," she called giving off a small smile. It gave off a small throb of pain every now and then but she could deal. She was glad the wound stopped bleeding. She was thankful they were in a forest.

The water in the trees and ground really do come in handy.

The four of them sat in a circle looking at each other till Sasuke spoke. "Remember this. If we get separated again we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did." He nodded to Kira's wrapped arm.

She squinted her eyes at him annoyed. Its not like she wanted to get hurt.

"So what can we do?" Kira asked for Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke smirked for a moment a plan in mind. "The safest thing is for us to have a secret password. That way, we'll know. No matter who they look like or how they sound, if one of use gets that wrong they're an enemy."

That worked, it was pretty smart too. If it wasn't something we all knew we'd be safe. Not bad thinking Sasuke. "Listen very carefully. I'll say it only once. It's a poem called 'Ninki- Ninja opportunity' when I ask for it, heres what you respond."

Kira faintly remembered Iruka-sensei telling the class that poem along with their lesson that day. "We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

There was no way in hell Naruto would remember that.

"Bingo."

"And you expect me to remember that…how?!" Naruto yelled annoyed. He can barely remember his locker combination on a good day!

"You are such a dunce. I've already got it down!" Sakura glared at the blonde. It's not that hard to remember, she memorized the poem immediately.

"We need a better password! How about swordfish!" Naruto complained. Kira watched Sasuke suspiciously he knew Naruto wouldn't be able to remember that, why does he think he'd be able to now? Unless it's for a reason…in case someone tries to impersonate Naruto again!

"I'll take the scroll." Sasuke announced standing up from our circle. There wasn't anymore peace though! We couldn't rest for a second! The wind increased sending leaves and twigs our way.

"Ow!" Naruto held his face in pain "What the ?"

"A new Enemy?!" Sasuke yelled, the force of the wind grew larger and larger. The group struggled to stay on their feet till they were forced off their feet and scattered across the vicinity.

Sasuke and Kira yelped in pain as they tumbled into a bush. They stayed frozen in their spots, if it were in any other situation Sasuke would have been in heaven. They tumbled till Sasuke was lying on top of Kira's. Their faces were so close. If he had the time he could have counted every one of her long eyelashes. He could memorize the crimson color of her eyes, he could still smell the jasmine body wash radiating off her skin.

They lied frozen from surprise. This was not the time to think of all the things they could do. They were separated from the group. They could stay missing for a few more minutes couldn't they? Heat wrapped around the two of them like a blanket.

"Sasuke…" she whispered horrified. He was crushing her. What was with that look in his eyes? He looked like he was trying to decide between doing two things. She feared what he was thinking. She didn't want to know.

"Sorry…" he whispered pushing himself off her. He couldn't help thinking she looked breathtaking under him, he flushed with the look she was giving him. It felt right. Almost like he wanted it to happen again. He thanked his lucky stars that this happened to them. But now was not the time. They were being attacked.

Sasuke stood away from her, trying to cool his face down, his heart hammering fast in his chest. He looked over seeing Sakura. Or what looked like Sakura. Glancing beside him he saw Kira was at his side. Good.

"Sasuke!" She cried starting to rush forward. Relief washing over her. He was okay.

"Stay back! Don't come near! What the password? The Ninki." Sasuke held his kunai out protecting the two of them from what could be an impostor.

"Oh! Right! We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Good." Sakura joined Sasuke's side glad to know he was okay but upset that he found Kira first. She wished Sasuke found her first but she'd think about that later.

Naruto came in through the clearing relieved. "Yo, are you guys all right?"

"Not so fast, Naruto! The password?" Sasuke called holding his kunai out to him ready to attack if need be.

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate." Naruto quoted with ease. What. Not Naruto.

Sasuke threw his kunai at the impostor intent to harm but he jumped out of the way. The impostor yelling "hey" in an aggravated annoyed tone.

"What are you doing, Sasuke? Naruto go the password right!" Sakura defended the impostor who fell to the ground.

"And this time, he's good enough to deflect my attack!" Sasuke growled annoyed.

"Wait just a second here!" Sakura yelled completely confused.

The Naruto impersonator stood up chuckling to himself saying 'well done!' surprising Sakura when he transformed into the long haired tongue guy from before.

"What gave me away?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"I knew you were underground, eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that kind of password. The kind the real Naruto would never manage to memorize. Gotcha, imposter!"

"That was another phony Naruto…" Sakura whispered surprised.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of everyone turning into Naruto." Kira snarled. "He's not that dumb but no everyone thinks oh he's a dumbass it's easy to impersonate the kid because he and his friends are so stupid. Well you're stupid!" Kira snapped forcing herself not to pace around annoyed.

"Kira calm down, I'm sure Naruto is okay." Sakura whispered, she knew Kira had a crush on Naruto but she didn't think it was worth getting so worked up over him when people try to impersonate him.

The tongue guy chuckled to himself revealing his scroll. "I suppose you'd like to steal our earth scroll wouldn't you? Since you've already got the heaven scroll." Tongue guy had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, wrapping it around the scroll and with the help of his hand forced the scroll down his throat like a snake eating a meal.

Did this guy think he was a snake? WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE IN THIS TEST?! She wanted to scream but didn't. a disgusted and horrified look crossed the three's faces watching the tongue guy swallow the scroll.

"Now…shall we see just who will be stealing scrolls from whom?" eyes widen in surprise. "We'll fight to the death."

Kira's eyes widen in fear, a kunai was heading straight for her. She couldn't move. Falling to her knees she swore she felt it hit her head. No. Not real. Kakashi taught her of this sort of fighting. Illusion. It was an illusion.

She knew it wasn't real but her body wouldn't move. Frozen with fear. It felt like her body was being weighed down by heavy chains, locking her in place where she couldn't escape.

"Sakura…" looking over Sakura was shaking, tears streaming down her face. She was paralyzed. "Kira…" surely she would be okay, she'd snap out of this right? No. Not her. Kira sat frozen in spot. Her body shaking, she trembling beside him.

"I-Illusion…" she whispered trying to snap herself out of this fear driven state. She couldn't be a sitting duck. Not when Naruto was out there by himself. He might need help. She wished he was there, he'd make her feel safe and protected. He'd save her like he always did in their games. He's save the day…

"Heh…I imagine you're paralyzed by now…" the tongue man laughed. Sasuke forced his body to stand gripping his kunai in hand. He could protect them but not for long. Kunai's shot out of the ground. His eyes widen they were headed toward Kira!

Tackling her out of the way, Kira snapped out of the hold. She stared wide eyed as Sasuke stabbed his leg blood spouting from the fresh wound snapping Sakura out of the trance with his small cry of pain.

"Sasuke…" she whispered fearfully. Picking Kira up Sasuke and Sakura shot into the forest on the run. Why was he carrying her? He was wounded! They made it a few feet, resting in one of the trees. Sasuke panted, his hot breath tickling the side of her neck as he placed her on the branch. His body ridged with fear.

"Speak to me Sas-" Sakura tried to help. Sasuke's hand flew up smacking over her lips. Shutting her up from speaking anymore. He was so jumpy. Kira thought back to healing Kakashi. She could heal him. Reaching over she placed both hands over Sasuke's wound. He snapped his head toward her in surprise.

He didn't see her crimson eyes. He saw blue. Both her eyes glowed blue, her fingers were ice cold, the soft light blue light emanated around her fingers over his leg. He could feel his leg feel numb till she pulled away. His leg felt better. Kira's eyes lost the light and returned to normal.

Sakura was making a screaming sound under his hand. Turning around her eyes widen in surprise "SNAKE!" She shrieked.

A snake was above the three of them. Sasuke jumped out of the way the large snakes body twisted around the branch with ease, shooting after Sasuke. The snake was after Sasuke. "Get lost!" Sasuke threw a large variety of throwing stars at the beast killing it, or that's what it seemed.

The large snake's body fell to the ground but started to crack open. Oh god. Tongue guy was in the snake!?

"For shame, letting your guard down! Stay on your toes like a good prey should." Tongue guy taunted "It makes the chase so much more rewarding for the predator."

Tongue guy zipped his body up the tree like a snake, Sasuke looked like he was done for but Naruto saved the day. The real Naruto was here. Kira's heart leapt out of her chest, she felt the urge to cry. He was here to save them.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I can't remember that stupid password!" Naruto made his presence known.

"Naruto…"


	20. Chapter 20: Orochimaru

**Chapter 20: Orochimaru**

Naruto's here! Oh thank god! I'm so glad he's okay, I knew he'd come and save the day. He's always appearing just when we need him most.

"Naruto that was awesome!" Sakura cheered excitedly.

"Naruto to the rescue huh? You're completely psyched to be saving the day but now would be a good time to run for your life!" Sasuke yelled from his perch. Terrified. "This guy is way out of our league!"

"Heh, Heh, my compliments on your stunning defeat of the giant snake Naruto." Tongue guy comment resting his arms on the base of the tree. His body still twisted around like a snake.

"You sent a giant snake after him?!" Kira screeched from her spot. It wasn't right that he decided to go after Sasuke but he also tried to kill off Naruto too! Tongue guy smirked letting out a few sinister chuckles in the process. He was taunting us.

How do we stop him? The four of us against this dude who had the power of a Jounin. We couldn't defeat Kakashi, how are we going to defeat this guy? Something isn't adding up.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Naruto screams challenging the man to a fight he thought he knew could win.

Sakura nudged Kira looking up at Sasuke confused. He had just activated his Sharingan then stopped. What was going on? He must have saw something…right?

"If it's our scroll you want, come and get it. Just take it and go!" Sasuke hollered pulling out the scroll. Kira's eyes widen quickly spinning to Sakura. She gave a nervous laugh looking away a grimace on her face.

"He told me to give it over…" Sakura gave the lamest excuse ever.

"Are you insane?! Sasuke you idiot! You give him that scroll and there's no way to tell he's going to leave us alone! For all we know he's going to kill us either way!" Kira shrieked glaring up at the raved haired panicked idiot.

Sakura shook her head. Sasuke had to have a reason for doing this. He was trying to protect us. He had to be. He wouldn't be endangering the mission unless it was for good reason…right?

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! Is this some clever way of beating the enemy? By handing over everything we've got?!" Naruto screeched alerting the entire forest what was going on.

"Well done, Sasuke. You're obviously natural born prey. Instinctively knowing that your only hope lies in the chance of the predator being distracted by some tastier bait." Tongue guy calls chuckling sinisterly.

"Come and get it!" Sasuke chucked the scroll in the air, Kira and Sakura watched wide eyed as the scroll flipped and spun through the air. Relief flooded through Kira's system when she saw Naruto catch the scroll.

"Oh thank god." Kira sighed resting her hand over her heart the scroll was safe. Naruto landed safely beside Sasuke looking down clutching the scroll to his stomach.

"Stay out of this!" Sasuke screamed aiming to hit Naruto with his head down. "You'll ruin everything!" The raven haired boy screamed. Naruto through the pain of the recent blow delivered one of the strongest sucker punches he's done in a long time. Sending Sasuke flying off his feet.

Quick as ever Sasuke retreats to another branch aggravated as he holds his jaw. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Naruto…what are you?" Sakura gasped surprised. She didn't know what to think. Everything was happening so fast. She wished everything would slow down, it was like she was in her own little world and everything buzzed by around her.

"I forgot the stupid password. So I can't prove it. But this so called Sasuke is obviously a fake!" Naruto never took his eyes off Sasuke.

"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe that the Sasuke in front of her was just a fake. He just couldn't be a fake.

"Naruto you idiot! I'm me!" Sasuke growled panting, sweat dripping down his face.

"That's bull!"

_**'He's delirious. What happened while I was gone?' **_Naruto's voice echoed around Kira's brain. Glancing back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto she was able to come up with the best answer she could.

_'That guy…I don't know what he did but he somehow made the three practically piss ourselves by just looking at us. That jutsu really messed with his head.'_ Kira watched her best friend nod in understanding.

"You're the idiot, idiot! You're a coward. Which Sasuke isn't. So you're not him! I'm not so sure we need to be afraid of this guy and Kira's right. Even if we did hand over the scroll there's no guarantee he'd spare us! So even if you were Sasuke, I'd still be telling you you're an idiot. And maybe a chicken too!"

Sasuke stood frozen staring at the log Naruto was standing on. Letting Naruto's words process through his mind.

"Oh, Naruto! This is rich!" Tongue guy laughed maniacally "And you're right, why bargain when I can simply kill you and take the scroll?"

The four children watched horrified as Tongue Guy rolled up his sleeve to show off a seal tattooed on his arm. His thumb to his lips blood started to ooze out when he bit down hard enough. The kids watched the freak smear his blood over the seal.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto snarled shooting forward intent to kill.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Sasuke shouted from his position. Wind picked up around the freak in a tornado like winds. Surprising everyone when a large snake appeared underneath him. It was too late for Naruto to get out of the way. The Snake's tail shot forward sending Naruto shooting through the air right through the branch they had been standing on and onto the next branch up.

"Naruto!" The three kids yelled watching their friend shoot into the air. Slamming through the tree and hacking up blood. Oh no. He could be seriously hurt. This isn't good. What can they do? They had to help Naruto!

"Excellent, but let's not take chances, Eat the boy." The freak sang happily as Naruto's body plummeted toward to the ground.

Sasuke did nothing to help save Naruto from the snakes fate. He just looked away allowing the snake to kill him. Anger coursed through Kira's body. Her fear long gone. A hot burning feeling spread through her veins at a painfully slow speed. It was just the thing she needed. Kira shot forward willing her body to go fast to save him.

"EAT SNOT, SUCKER!" Naruto called kicking the giant snake back with quite a force! Kira halted in her steps watching wide eyed at Naruto. _'Snap out of it Kira!' _Kira shot forward again quickly making it to Naruto's side when a fire ball was sent their way.

As quick as she should Kira knocked Naruto out of the way. Pushing him to safety a few feet away from Sasuke. Taking a hit from the blast. The flames burned but not as bad as she thought they might.

But then again Kira was distracted by those eyes.

Dark red eyes, animalistic. Kira froze. Those were the same eyes she saw in her nightmares. "Naruto…" he growled, his teeth looked like fangs.

"And it's Sasuke's turn next! How will he take it?" The freak sang riding the snake closer to Sasuke for the kill. Sasuke stood frozen in his spot, unable to move.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed her worst fears were coming true. Sasuke was going to die and she wasn't doing anything to stop it! To save him!

Kira stumbled to stand, clutching onto the tree's bark for support staring wide eyed as Naruto had singlehandedly stopped the snakes attack on Sasuke. It didn't even look physically possible. That snake was like a skyscraper and Naruto was just holding it back. How strong had Naruto become?

All anyone could hear for a while was Naruto panting. "Hey, are you okay? You big chicken?" Naruto taunted smirking through the pain.

Kira's eyes widen in surprise, fear rippling through her system when she saw the long ass tongue snake its way around Naruto's body, hoisting him in the air. Gotta think quick! Gotta think quick! Shifting her hand toward her weapons pouch Kira quickly pulled out a kunai, flinging it to cut that stupid tongue off.

She growled to herself watching as he avoided the sharp object easily! _'Damn it!'_

"Hey! Get off me!" Naruto screamed now face to face with the freak.

"It's not nice to throw things Kira." The freak taunted wagging his finger in her direction. His attention was back on Naruto. "The brat of the nine tails is still alive and kicking!" The man taunted snickering to himself. His hands got to work as if he was trying to perform a jutsu! Why was everyone just sitting around doing nothing?!

Kira shot forward throwing stars, kunai's, hoping to cause some damage. She moved as quickly as she could attacking the snake whenever he got in her way. She growled and grunted with each punch, kick, and jab. The stupid snake kept getting in her way, blocking the attacks for its masters. Protecting him from all damage.

Her body was tossed aside again as the freak spoke. "How fascinating that, when he is consumed with rage he loses himself…and in a bit of the nine tailed demon fox trapped within comes through an amazing development." The freak pulled up Naruto's shirt revealing the birthmark around his belly. "There's the proof. The spell that seals the monster within appears on your skin like a tattoo." The freak marveled looking over the markings on Naruto's stomach.

"Leave…leave him alone!" Kira called sweat dripping down her back, her eyes burning with the rage, seconds away from losing it completely again.

The freak chuckled as he drove his hand forward onto Narutro's stomach. Kira screamed rushing forward hoping to god she could save her best friend before he did anything else to him. He didn't deserve this!

"Sasuke! Naruto needs you!" Sakura cried. Sasuke didn't move.

"Naruto!" Kira yelled fear taking over her when the freak let him go, from this height he'd die! Sakura shot her arm forward letting her kunai catch him into a tree. Activating her chakra in her feet Kira grabbed Naruto, her eyes looking him over. He was knocked out cold.

Reaching forward her fingers wound its way under his chin, she begged to all the gods that might be there to let her feel a pulse. She felt herself sigh with relief with she felt the faint pulse beneath her finger tips.

He was still alive. But he needed medical attention and fast.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted tears in her eyes, glaring down at her love. "Naruto may be nothing like you, he's clumsy, and he holds us back…" There was a loud 'Hey' after that from Kira. Sakura ignored her continuing her rant. "And sometimes he's a big nuisance but at least he's got guts! Naruto's no coward! Right?" She hoped that something would snap Sasuke out of his funk. They needed him!

Something snapped within Sasuke, he was back to his somewhat old self, being the arrogant over confident jerk that he was.

Sakura watched in awe as Sasuke got back to his old self, fighting and protecting them. Something he's always doing. He should have been dead at the end of it all. Sasuke shot a fire ball at the jerk's face. Sasuke was out of breath and about ready to sit down. But he never took his eyes off of him.

"That one so young should have such mastery of the sharingan mirror eye power! Truly a worthy successor to the honored name clan of Uchiha! In fact I believe I want you after all." The freak's face started to peel away almost as if he was shedding his skin like a snake.

Sakura wasted no time getting to Sasuke's side. "Its marvelous fun, having you show me all your tricks. You really are _his_ brother, aren't you? You can see and conceal things with those eyes of yours that Itachi himself never dreamed of!"

Sasuke and Sakura's jaws were dropped by sheer astonishment what was going on and who was this guy?

"Just who the heck are you?!" Sasuke screamed on edge.

"I'm Orochimaru, the giant snake. If you'd ever like a rematch, then pass this exam as quickly as you can. I'll see you again, if you manage to defeat the three otonin sound ninja who answer to me." Orochimaru commented.

"Wh-what are you babbling on about? We never want to see your face again!" Sakura growled glaring at Orochimaru.

"Perhaps not, but wishing wont chase me away." Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen when Orochimaru's head shot over away from his body. His head landed right in the crook of Sasuke's neck biting down as hard as he could.

Sakura stared at Orochimaru's head terrified. "Ehh!" she screamed yet again, fear taking over her. Watching Orochimaru bite her love. Orochimaru's head returned to his body in a matter of seconds. "I look forward to seeing you again, Sasuke in the quest for power!" Orochimaru chuckled.

Unknown by Sakura, Sasuke, or even Kira for the mater a tattoo like seal appeared right on the back of Sasuke's neck in the shape of his Sharingan.

"Wh-what? Everything hurts!" Sasuke moaned crunching over into a ball his one hand went toward the bite.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" Sakura demanded while Sasuke moaned on the ground finally falling to his knees.

"Just a little something to remember me by." Orochimaru sang disappearing into the ground. Sakura quickly moved to help Sasuke on the ground. Staring at him watching as Sasuke howled through his pain. Sakura reached forward grabbing his hands while he convulsed.

"Hang on Sasuke! You hear me? Kira will be here soon!" She called tears streaming down her face.

"Kira! Naruto! Sasuke is…" She looked over she saw Kira had placed Naruto onto her back. She looked at Sasuke and shot towards them. "What happened? What's going on?" She snapped placing Naruto to a lying position.

Sakura sobbed as she spoke explaining as best as she could. "Why didn't you help him? What were you doing?!" She yelled glaring at the gray haired girl hatefully. "You're supposed to help us! Sasuke would be okay if you didn't ignore him and focus on Naruto all the time!" Sakura yelled.

Kira glared at Sakura hatefully. "I didn't see you do anything to help! All you did was sit there and watch!" She snapped. Sakura looked down letting more tears fall. "Just great. Naruto's knocked out cold and if Orochimaru really is like a snake then this isn't good at all." She looked over his body examining the bite.

She wasn't an expert and that's what sucked about the situation. She didn't know what to do. Here she was the team's healer and she didn't know how to fix him. She's only ever healed cuts or gashes. She didn't know anything about poisons. There was no way of knowing that Sasuke would survive by the end of this. And by the looks of it he was warming up very fast. This wasn't good at all.

"We need to get them somewhere safe get out of sight." Sakura sniffled nodding her head. "Watch them. I'll scout ahead for a place we can crash." Sakura sobbed to herself. She was pathetic. Her heart ached it felt as if it was broken in two. Sasuke was hurt and she could have done something. She should have done something. She was a coward. She never did anything to help unlike them.

Naruto always shot head first into the battle. He didn't care if he got hurt in the process he fought to help his friends. Sasuke was calm and collective he could come up strategy in matter of minutes on whatever the situation. He always protected her when anything happened. He trusted her judgement, he needed her and she didn't do anything! She was worthless. Why did she even take this test?

"I found a spot a little ways that way. Stop crying and come on. The sooner we get out of the open the sooner we can get to work setting up the protection." Sakura nodded looking up at Kira unsure what to even do at this point.

"Is it really you Kira? Or are you an imposter too?" Sakura asked brokenly. If it wasn't Kira then she didn't care. She was already broken what more could they do to her?

Kira rolled her eyes annoyed, squatting down to her level staring into her green eyes. _'Enough proof for you?'_ she waited till she saw the pinket nod her head. "Come on, we don't have much time." She said softly. Helping the girl stand. Sakura wiped the tears free from her face while Kira grabbed their scroll Orochimaru had returned. Quickly shoving it into her backpack.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked sadly staring down at the pained expression on Sasuke's face.

Kira had already started shifting Naruto's body onto her back getting him ready for travel in his unconscious state.

"I won't know until later. We'll make up base camp and set up a few traps. After that I'll be able to check on him. We'll have to keep his fever down." She nodded doing the best she could to shift Sasuke's full weight onto her back. He was heavy but he'd do the same for her. She knew he would. Her knee's buckled under the weight.

Kira watched Sakura waiting to see if she fell on her face or not. She didn't. She was able to support Sasuke's weight but not for long. Hopefully Sakura would be able to make the distance. The two girls shot off into the forest Sakura following Kira. She just wanted this test to be done and over with.


	21. Chapter 21: The First Night

**Chapter 21: The First Night is Always the Hardest**

Sakura sat repeatedly dabbing the sweat away from Sasuke's head. Anger and pain coursed through her system whenever she looked over Sasuke. How could Kira just ignore Sasuke like that? She didn't even bother to help.

Sakura remembered clearly what had happened. After shooting her kunai catching Naruto on the tree saving him from his fall, Kira just stood there looking him over. Disregarding everything around her just because he might have been hurt. Now Sasuke could be dying because she didn't even think to help him out.

She had run off to god knows where leaving Sakura to defend both unconscious boys, sure they set up some booby traps but if anyone tried to attack and managed to get past she'd be done for. But poor Sasuke, all Sakura could hear was his moans of pain. His ragged breathing. He could be dying and she didn't know what else to do to keep his temperature down.

A soft thud appeared behind her. Sakura clutched her kunai, her back ridged glancing behind her without moving ready to attack if need be. How could they get by without setting off one of her traps?! The figure grew closer practically standing right behind her.

Sakura clenched her eyes tightly forcing herself to be brave before shooting her arm back, slicing into the intruder's leg knocking them to the ground. Sakura heard the cry of pain from the intruder quickly opening her eyes to see that it wasn't an intruder. It was Kira.

Kira hissed on the ground clutching her leg to stop the bleeding, a nasty glare directed at the pinket. "What the hell!" she cried out hatefully. Blood staining her pale fingers. "I leave to get us some food for the night and you cut me!"

"Why'd you sneak up on me? For all I know you could have been an attacker!" she snapped in her defense. She wasn't as sorry as she should have been. She was still very upset with the gray haired girl.

Kira rolled her eyes annoyed looking away from her. "I was calling out to you but you weren't paying attention." Sakura huffed crossing her arms over her chest not believing the girl at all. If she had been calling out to her then she wouldn't have attacked.

"How're they doing?" Kira asked moving on toward her next concern. Pulling her hands away from her leg staring down at Naruto. Concern replacing her annoyance.

"Naruto hasn't moved since you left and Sasuke's fever is rising again." Sakura spoke softly staring at Sasuke sadly. Her heart ached for him, she wished he wasn't in this much pain, she wanted to make him feel better.

"I got some extra water," Kira called pulling her canteen off over her shoulder. She crawled over toward Sasuke's body looking him over. His body drenched in sweat but he looked even paler than before.

"Isn't there something you can do? You're supposed to be our healer." Sakura snapped clenching her fists, her worry and anger mixed together as she spoke.

Kira frowned staring down at the bite mark. It looked almost identical to Sasuke's Sharingan. She wasn't sure how Orochimaru did this, what he was up to, what he was planning when he did this? Was he trying to weaken our team? How were we going to pass with Sasuke in this state? It wasn't possible.

"We need to build a fire, he's shivering maybe if he sweats this out he'll feel better." Kira decided looking over their little cavern under the tree.

"Won't that give away our location?" Sakura reminded.

She was right. If they built a fire it would give away the location in the dead of night. Anyone a mile away could see the flames in the dark, and it's not like they could put up a blanket and seal in the fire, they could suffocate from the smoke and die.

What to do, what to do.

"Go in my backpack and pull out my blanket." Sakura did as asked opening the pack and pulling out a blanket. "It'll have to do." She muttered watching Sakura wrap Sasuke up like a cocoon. "That should help sweat the fever out of him. I'll go out a few yards away and build a small fire, we need to get to keep our strength up."

Sakura nodded staring at Sasuke.

"Why didn't you help him?" Kira froze from her spot staring at Sakura confused. "Why didn't you help Sasuke." She demanded glaring hatefully at Kira. "Why do you always protect Naruto! Sasuke needed your help and you just cared about Naruto." She snapped no way could she stop now. Tears started to fall as she lived through the memory over and over again.

"Sasuke needed you. And you didn't do anything. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't have ignored us!"

"Knock it off Sakura. I didn't see you do anything. All you did back there was sit and scream. You didn't try to get up and help." Kira snapped fists clenched so tight she could feel the nails dig into her skin. "You didn't help Naruto when he was fighting Orochimaru. And Sasuke, Sasuke didn't even bother to help Naruto. Naruto could have died and he wouldn't have done anything." Kira snapped her rage finally spilling over. She was going to ignore it till the end of the test to let it out but she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"That's not true!" Sakura defended him again! She always defends Sasuke, he does no wrong. "He's your friend and you would have let him die. Sasuke would have protected Naruto but..."

"But what? He was too chicken shit scared to even try to help. I don't know what you were watching but I saw my so called friend sit back and ignore the scene where Orochimaru practically shoved his hand into Naruto's stomach and then toss him aside like he was a piece of trash!" Pain trickled through her veins, her eyes stung, the same feeling of fire returned to her, it felt like a fire was burning its way toward her heart.

Sakura watched fearfully as she saw her friend's eyes start to glow. Sakura wasn't sure how but she just felt a horrible feeling sink in her gut watching her act this way, like something terrible would happen very soon.

A few tears slipped down Kira's face, she stared at the pink haired girl hatefully. "You'll never get it will you? You'll never understand why I'll always choose Naruto over Sasuke. Naruto is my best friend. He's practically my brother. If anything ever happened to him I'd lose it completely. I know Sasuke would never have my back in a fight. Naruto always will. And after that little stunt he pulled earlier I can't trust him. Or you for the matter." She snapped turning away. "I'll protect him till he wakes up but after that he's on his own." She growled stalking away.

Sakura sat staring after her confused.

What just happened? Why did Kira look like the victim when it was clearly Sasuke. Sakura thought staring off into the direction she had left. Okay yes. Kira and Naruto had been best friends for as long as she could remember and yes Kira had a crush on Naruto but she just said that he was practically her brother. Why would someone have a crush on their brother?

It didn't make sense to her. From what she remembered she didn't have a hard life like Naruto did. She didn't have parents but Kakashi sensei raised her. She wasn't bullied like Naruto was. She had a normal life. Sakura didn't understand why Kira felt the way she did.

Off the to the side a few feet away the group of three watched the two's exchange. "Wouldn't it just be easy to attack now? They're already at each other's throats we might as well have a little fun with it." Zaku chuckled at all the fun ideas racing through his mind.

"No. We have our orders. We'll wait until sunrise." Dosu ordered his group. He saw how antsy both Zaku and Kin were feeling. But orders are orders and if they disobeyed Lord Orochimaru's plans then they would be in so much trouble. Given Sasuke's state it must be that Lord Orochimaru had indeed given Sasuke the curse mark. He wasn't sure if the boy would survive the night everyone who had received the mark would die in the end. It was always rare for the person to survive. Then again there were the few who did survive.


	22. Chapter 22: Nothing But Pain

**Chapter 22: Nothing But Pain**

The night dragged, Sakura sat exhausted staring down at the unconscious boys. She didn't know where Kira was. Her eyes would droop every now and then, but Sakura forced herself to stay awake. Shaking the sleep away whenever she felt like she would crash.

A few feet away Kira sat in the trees hidden from sight, keeping watch over their makeshift camp. _'Sakura.'_

Sakura jumped in surprise shaking her head again, her hands went to rub the tiredness away from her eyes, acting natural. **_*What is it now?* _**She moaned, her back ached from hunching all night.

_'Those three guys from Oto who attacked Kabuto, they're not far from camp. That bandaged guy is keeping watch. His companions are resting. They've been taking shifts in keeping watch of our camp…we might have some trouble soon.' _

Sakura gulped staring wide eyed at the ground. All the tiredness she was feeling now gone. They were being watched. This isn't good at all.**_ *What do we do?* _**

_'We have the element of surprise. They don't know we know. Just try and relax.' _Sakura bit her nails nervously. This wasn't good at all. Why were they waiting? They've been keeping watch of the camp all night so what were they waiting for?

Seconds later Sakura saw Kira jump in sight stretching her arms over her head. "No one in sight, I think we're good. Anything new with Sasuke or Naruto?" Sakura stared at the ground a moment not sure what to do.

Play along. "Nothing yet, Sasuke's fever went down some but he's still shaking, and Naruto he hasn't moved since we brought him here." Sakura summarized. The sun slowly rose high in sky, the colors danced in the sky till it was left with a bright blue sky.

"One day down, four to go…" Kira sighed staring at the sun through the trees. A twig snapped startling Sakura, she ripped out her kunai, holding it toward her chest. Both girls looked over to see a little squirrel munching on a nut.

"What ae you up to, scaring me like that?" Sakura glared at the fuzzy creature. The squirrel shot forward almost setting off one of the traps the girls had set up earlier the night before. Kira squatted down beside Sakura staring off into the distance waiting for something else to happen.

She faintly could hear the group talking, but she didn't know what. "You need to eat something," Kira muttered looking away, walking back towards her pack. Grabbing a granola bar, she tossed it over toward the pink haired girl.

Sakura stared at the bar before grabbing it, she didn't take long to finish the food. She felt so much better after she ate that. Sakura was still confused about last night, were things okay between her and Kira? Or was Kira still mad at her?

Maybe they needed a bit to calm down and relax. Sakura didn't feel as mad as she did, but she didn't know how Kira might feel.

"Are we…are you…" She stared nervously. Sakura wasn't sure how to word the question. She didn't want to upset Kira again, but she wanted to know if they were okay. Kira didn't speak, she didn't try to answer. She just stared at the ground, her face was emotionless.

"You both have been up all night, guarding eh?" Kira and Sakura froze, glancing at one another before facing the three. They decided to make their move now?! "As of now, you're off duty. Just wake Sasuke for us." The spikey haired male called squatting on top of one of the rocks nearby.

The three stared at Sakura and Kira just waiting for the two of them to try anything. "The three of us want to take him on." The leader spoke up.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Sakura screamed, her hands shuddered as she tried to sneak her way to her kunai pouch.

"Are you three brainless?! Sasuke isn't in any condition to fight!" Kira snapped glaring at the three annoyed. "If you haven't noticed nimrod, if we could wake Sasuke we would have already. Get your head out of your ass and go away."

Spikey head growled tempted to stomp over and make her regret that tone she used. "What was that ya little brat?" He growled.

"You heard me. Go away." Kira growled her eyes started to sting but she pushed her anger aside. Just for now though. She couldn't go into a rage just yet. Sakura clenched her fists till they turned white, Kira could hear how terrified she actually was but pulled it off as if she wasn't scared at all.

"I know that some guy named Orochimaru is the one who's been pulling all the strings, so what do you want?!" Sakura demanded feeling pretty bad ass with their new expression.

The three's expression turned to surprise. Eyes widen and sweat started to drip.

"Of course they work for Orochimaru," Kira growled pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why doesn't it surprise me? What's next? Are you three made of a bunch of little snakes all working together?"

"What does this mark on Sasuke's neck mean?!" Sakura demanded but no answer. "With Sasuke in this condition, now you want to fight him!? Get out of here! Go!"

"Hmm…I wonder what Orochimaru's up to." The leader spoke chuckling to himself. What? What does he mean wonder what Orochimaru is up to? They don't know? But they work for him!

"Whatever. I can't walk away after hearing that. I'll destroy you, girl, and you're little Sasuke, too."

"Are you trying to be intimidating?" Kira called out ripping out her kunai's from her pouch. "You sound as intimidating as a gold fish."

Spikey hair growled standing tall "You have a death wish or something?"

"Yeah, come at me." Spikey head started to shot forward but his group leader stopped him.

"Wait, Zaku!"

"Wait? Why?" the spikey haired male who was now known as Zaku complained. Glaring hatefully over at Kira and Sakura.

"It's obvious," The leader called crouching down to the ground where Sakura had shifted the dirt and stones around to make it seem like there was a trap. "Freshly turned stones, exposed soil, grass in a place it would never grow…someone's been setting booby traps."

Sakura and Kira glanced at one another never giving away our angry expressions. "But whats the point of laying them if you leave evidence that warns your prey?" The leader called again.

"It's amateurish," Zaku snorted rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"If it's so amateurish then why did you almost set it off?" Kira taunted watching Zaku grumble a light red tint framed his face knowing he almost set off a trap with his hot head ready to battle. "You had to rely on your partner to make sure there wasn't a trap. At least my teammates know to look for traps as they attack." Kira laughed a smirk on her lips.

"Ignore her, Zaku." The girl called facing her teammate.

"But…"

"Ignore her. We'll take care soon Zaku."

It took Zaku a few moments to compose himself again. _'Hot headed, remind you of anyone?'_

**_'He's not as bad as Naruto. How powerful do you think they are?'_** Sakura thought nervously. Her arms were shaking the longer they stood there waiting.

_'I don't know.'_ It was true. Kira didn't get any reading on them, she hopped they were all for show and just a bunch of wimps but she knew better. When the leader attacked Kabuto before the first test. He did something to hurt her, Kira wasn't sure if it was intentional for her or not but that loud sound hurt her ears.

Zaku sat back down on his rock holding his knee to his chest before he spoke again. "Well those two are of no use to us, so the person who threw the kunai knife was trying to stop the squirrel from springing the trap?" Zaku asked.

"So let's eliminate them first." The leader of the group called setting off his group to attack mode. Sakura smirked reaching back cutting the string to one of our traps. As soon as it was cut a large log came crashing down.

"A log?!" the leader gasped surprised.

"The trap was above us all along!" all three of them called in unison.

But it didn't help the girls at all. It didn't take long. The large log that would have crushed anyone literally turned to splinters! Kira cringed hearing a loud ringing go through her ears again. _'Damn it! It's that sound again!'_

"To be honest, you know you're a complete no talent, don't you?" The leader spoke insultingly towards the two girls. "Stop dogging it and start working at it. It's an insult being underestimated by slackers like you!" He yelled shooting toward Sakura and Kira ready to kill.

Thinking quick as she could Kira started to form some hand signals for her Mizu Peretto technique. Unlike her Uo Tsuba technique this one would make her stream of water into a bullet that would impact the enemy at high speed, it was usually the size of a fist.

But she didn't have to. Seconds before impact Lee appeared screaming 'Konoha Hurricane Technique!' knocking all three of the attackers back. Sliding in the dirt.

"Look at who's talking. Try taking your own advice!" Lee called angrily. Sakura stared shocked seeing Lee standing before her with a squirrel on his shoulder, but she wasn't the only one. Kira stared wide eyed mouth slightly opened staring at the green suited male. Why was he here helping them? Wasn't he supposed to be helping his own team?

"Who, who are you?"

"Konoha's handsome blue beast Rock Lee!"

"Where did you come from?" Sakura whispered confused staring up at the back of Lee's head. Kira glanced back at the three standing back up staring at Lee getting in a defensive stance.

"I came because you needed me. And I always will." Kira glanced at Sakura nodding to Lee. "You got yourself a great guy Sakura," Sakura started to tear up.

"I don't know how to thank you. You're a lifesaver!" Sakura called trying to look cute.

"I promised when we met,"

"Huh?"

"To protect you until death do us part!" Lee smiled to himself speaking aloud "Yes! I understand! I get it, Master Guy!" Sakura couldn't say anything about that because Lee was helping the two of them.

The leader of the group pulled out their scroll. "It can't be helped. Zaku, little Sasuke is all yours!" tossing Zaku the scroll as he did so. "They're as good as dead."

Lee reached through the ground and pulled out the tree's roots lifting it high above his head. Sakura and Kira stood shocked and surprised at his strength. "Dang maybe I should train under Guy sensei…" Kira couldn't help mutter aloud watching the guy lift something ten times no twenty times his weight.

"This is some kind of illusion, right? So I'd be wasting my time ducking as though your attacks were real. I've seen you use these moves before." Lee called glaring up at the leader. Sakura watched as Lee unwrapped his bandages shooting forward and attacking. It was almost as if she was watching the fight with Sasuke and Lee all over again.

_'Zaku's going to go after Sasuke. Now's my chance.' _Kira thought glaring at the spikey haired douche. Launching her kunai in his general direction. Zaku quickly jumped away from the blade looking up confused. He had been so immersed in his team leader and Lee's fight he didn't expect to be attacked.

"Mizu Peretto," water bullets shot in Zaku's direction. Dashing toward his direction Kira noticed the dirt was softer than it was. He must have done something to it, otherwise he wouldn't have dirt around his hands and sleeves.

Zaku extended his arms revealing two holes stuck in the middle of his hands, next thing Kira knew she was being shot back by a large gust of air. It felt so strong that she was sent straight into the bushes.

_'Okay, avoid where his hands are sticking out!' _she told herself trying to avoid Lee's fighting not wanting to get in his way. Coming from above should prove to be a good fighting strategy. Kira shot up a tree and across the clearing, running as quick as she could and shooting forward.

Zaku tried the same thing again except he pushed himself away from her. Throwing stars barely grazed his skin, he always avoided any hand to hand attack. And all this jumping around was getting them nowhere.

"I thought you wanted to kill me, you're just a coward!" She taunted hoping he get mad. He did get mad but jumped jumping away. "Come on you coward you! Are you scared a little girl from the Hidden Leaf is going to beat you. Pathetic."

That worked, Zaku avoided the next jump choosing to jump towards her, Zaku was panting as he glared so hatefully at her. The girl stood back watching the fights waiting for her chance to attack.

Zaku and Kira fought hand to hand blocking each-other's weapons as best they could, Sakura cheered both Lee and Kira on from her spot on the side lines.

Zaku landed a few cuts, Kira a few more till he got annoyed and shot her back again. Kira cried out feeling her body slam hard into a tree. She groaned forcing herself back to stand and attack. She needed to protect Sakura and the boys. Lee was even helping her and he didn't even know them!

The loud pitched sound returned almost tenfold causing both Kira and Lee to crumple on the ground. Lee wasn't lucky falling to his knee's puking the contents of his stomach just like Kabuto.

It was so loud, god the pain. Kira felt her body curl into a ball clutching her ears trying to block out the sound. Zaku took this as an opening thinking the perfect thing to do was kick her while she was down.

The male crouched down chuckled to himself "Not so tough now are ya, stupid brat." He mocked, Zaku stood tall feeling great with himself.

Kira cried as a steel toed boot collided with her ribs, a heavy foot repeatedly banged into her body over and over sometimes in the same spot, mostly all over. God this pain was unbearable.

"Lee! Kira!" Sakura screamed terrified, her whole body shaking. She needed to do something. Anything to help! Even if she tried though the girl appeared behind Sakura gripping her long pink locks yanking her hard holding her back.

"Lovely hair, so much more bounce and shine than mine has. What ninja technique is that, the art of deep conditioning? You're a disgrace to all shinobi fussing with your looks when you should concentrate on your training!"

Lee clutched his ear, some blood started to dribble down through his fingers. He couldn't hear out of his left ear.

Dosu chuckled glancing between the two crumpled on the ground, he wasn't expecting the girl to go down but two birds with one stone. "It's this appliance on my arm you see? It prevents you from blocking my attacks."

Zaku pulled his leg back one more time and slammed it into her face.

Blood gushed out her nose and mouth, everything hurt. "You done?" The girl called rolling her eyes a bored expression on her face. Yanking Sakura's hair harder than she needed to.

"Yeah, that felt great!" Zaku panted a sadistic grin on his face.

Sakura sat shaking staring at her friend curled on the ground in a pool of blood. Lee crumpled in front of her panting unable to move.

"What did you use on him?" Zaku laughed "Wow doesn't even care about her own teammate, she must still be mad because the little brat didn't help save her precious Sasuke." Sakura clenched her fists ignoring Zaku as best as she could.

"Well?"

Dosu started to laugh staring Sakura down. "It's sound. Even if you block my fist, the sound waves reach you. Do you understand the fundamental nature of sound?" Dosu teased.

"Vibrations…?"

"Precisely. When you hear a sound, it's those vibrations displacing the air, which trembles against your eardrum. The human eardrum, the tympanic membrane, ruptures when exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 phons. Moreover, if the sound is powerful enough to upset the liquid within the semicircular canals of the deepest inner ear it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance." Dosu explained.

Lee sat shaking clutching his ear staring at Dosu willing to attack again if he needed to. _'Just hold on.'_ Sakura heard her pain filled voice in her head. Tears formed watching her friend twitch on the ground. She looked like she was in really bad shape.

"Heh, heh, and it will be some time before your equilibrium returns."

"So, you see, crude old-fashioned physical arts simply don't work against us." Zaku chuckled glaring with a mischievous smile on his lips. "You two did start out very well, though." Zaku commented glancing toward the side. "It's rare for a foe to force me to reveal the nature of my techniques. But now the tide has turned against you."

**Elsewhere:**

Gaara stopped walking causing Temari and Kankuro to pause. The two glance around for anyone that could be around. But Gaara didn't stop because there was another group, no. He smelled something so sweet and delectable, he's never smelled anything like this before.

Glancing behind him he found the smell grew stronger west of him. It was most likely a trap set for unsuspecting teams. Curiosity did try to get him but Gaara thought better of it. Walking on Temari and Kankuro glance at one another thinking it was rather odd but didn't question him. Those two were terrified to even ask him what he was thinking.

**Back with Team Seven: **

Zaku smirked to himself "I can wield sound waves as a weapon with enough force to crush entire boulders. And a mere thought I can use sound waves to force air into the earth beneath me, transforming rock hard soul into the softest kind of cushion. A far more elegant and effective art than your "crude application of brute force or water technique."

"And now it's your turn." Dosu shot forward ready to attack. Lee had a little more juice left in him. He avoided the collision and used his Konoha Hurricane technique! But Dosu's effect was still there. "My last attack is finally showing some effect!" Dosu chuckled "You startled me at first but now, where's that fast laser sharp attack you used just a few moments ago?"

The sound was back but worse than before. It made Lee's hearing go into ballistic, the sound make Kira's skin crawl blood gushed out of her mouth. Oh god they were going to die here.

"This arm of mine magnifies every little sound from within to the utmost limits. It's an amplifier and it goes to two!" The vibrations intensified so badly that Kira started to twitch on the ground her injuries from before were nothing compared to this.

"And not only that, but far from relying on the momentum of my arm's swing I can use my chakra to direct its power toward my chosen prey, wherever he may lie!"

**_'Your friend will die.'_** Kaida's voice boomed through Kira's skull. **_'What will you do?'_** Tears were streaming down her face as she twitched. Nothing was good at all. What could she do, everything hurt, her body felt strapped to the ground.

**_'You don't have much time.'_** It took everything she had to sit up, gasping for breath.

"Now, for the Coup de grace!" Dosu chuckled aiming to finish him off. Kunai. Her kunai was sitting right next to her, her vision foggy she grabbed onto the weapon gripping it tightly. She had one chance.

She threw the weapon with the last of her strength and watched as it collided knocking his hand away from its soon to be blow. Panting hard Kira could only smirk.

"She's got some fight left in her," Zaku mused surprised after what happened.

"No." Dosu disagreed watching the gray haired girl try to stand only to fall onto her side twitching every other moment. It was a wonder how she was even conscious right now. She couldn't move, now she was done for. _'Shit!'_

Kira looked at the struggling Sakura through half lidded eyes watching her struggle to be freed. _'I'm sorry Sakura.' _Tears welled in her eyes as she knew she had failed.

"Zaku why don't you finish off Sasuke or one of her other fallen heart throbs right in front of this lovesick little pig?" Kin giggled yanking her head up to look at her comrades. "The lease we can do is entertain her!"

"Ha! Good one!" Zaku chuckled to himself looking over the large variety of victims to be.

"Hold still!" Kin growled.

Sakura wept to herself, stuck in her own thoughts. _'I can't summon my strength…I can't…I'm just a burden to them…just someone they have to protect!'_ Sakura thought of Sasuke and Naruto passed out lying beside one another. Lee lying barely awake unable to move. Kira crumbled on the ground lying in a small pool of blood. _'I'm always in the way, never helping. Darn it!'_

Sakura sobbed pitying herself. She was all alone and her friends would get killed because she couldn't get up and help. _'I thought this time it would be different…I need to help the people I care about."_

"All right. Lets do it." Zaku walked amongst the variety of victims walking slowly, stopping at Kira's body. 'I think I'll kill this one first' was Zaku finally agreeing on his victim . Sakura grabbed her kunai cringing when Kin yanked her head again. "You're tricks are useless against me, little girl." Kin warned with a look that just screamed 'are you stupid.'

"You think so?"

In one quick motion Sakura sliced her hair free from Kin's death grip, surprising everyone. Sakura was easily able to slip away from Kin standing tall. She finally found her strength.

"Kin! Finish her!"

Sakura was quick to make hand signals surprising Kin when she rammed into who she thought was Sakura but it was really just an illusion. Sakura had replaced herself with a log, something she picked up on from Kakashi.

Sakura shot towards Zaku throwing a variety of shuriken's and throwing stars to hit him. Zaku sent the weapons flying back imbedding them in Sakura's body. Zaku's taunt happened to be along the lines of "Poor foolish girl, just a one trick pony." But he was surprised when it turned out be another log.

Sakura appeared above him. "Try it twice, try it thrice, that trick will never work on me!" Zaku shot his own set of shurikens at Sakura's body as he screamed. "My smallest skill is more than enough for you!" Zaku looked around the ground waiting for another log to appear. Yet it wasn't a log he struck. It was Sakura. The real Sakura.

She landed on top of him gabbing a kunai into his arm and biting down hard on the other one. Zaku screamed 'Get Off' over and over again as he pounded into her face kicking and punching to try and get the girl off but she kept biting down harder and harder till finally he was able to throw her off to the side.

"You little witch!" Sakura panted glaring at Zaku ready to take more punishment if needed. Yet she was saved. She was saved by her one best friend. Ino, Shikamaru , and Choji surprising the enemies.

"Ino…" Sakura smiled relieved to see her.

"Sakura I told you, I'd never let you show me up!" Ino smirked determination written on her flawless features.

"Ino, why?" Sakura moaned surprised and confused.

"Did you think I was going to let you make the big sacrifiece and hog all the glory in front of Sasuke?"

"More of these annoying little bugs from Konoha village have crept in…and started swarming." Dosu hissed annoyed this wasn't looking good.

"Wh-what are you guys thinking?! Those creeps are too dangerous! They'll eat us alive!" Choji tried to run away. "Shikamaru let go of me!"

"Nope! No way. Sorry buddy but that's the way it is! We're the men here! We cant run away when Ino's ready to risk her life fighting! Not even if we die!" Shikamaru called yanking him back towards them.

"Sorry I dragged you boys into this. But we are a three man team. All for one and one for all." Ino was determined to protect Sakura.

"What's meant to happen will, I guess." Shikamaru agreed.

"Heh, we'll let you off the hook if you want to run…fatty." Zaku smirked proud of himself that the fat one wanted to run away terrified.

Choji flinched though. Zaku said the wrong thing. "What did that guy just say? I…could've sworn he call me…"

"You're welcome to run away, if you can find a hiding place that big enough fatso!" Zaku taunted again.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST PLEASINGLY PLUMP!" Choji yelled with a roar. "PLEASINGLY PLUMP PEOPLE UNITE! Choji threw his hands in the air annoyed. "Does everyone understand?! Do you get me?! Konoha and the sound ninja are at war!"Choji swore. There was a fire in his eyes that promised a world of hurt.

"This is turning into a complete mess." Shikamaru finalized.

"It certainly is." Zaku agreed.

Sakura crawled over toward Kira's body looking her over. She was still breathing which was good, she looked black and blue but she was still alive.

"Kira wake up. You have to wake up." Sakura shook the girl terrified. "Please you have to wake up!" She cried, fresh tears started to fall on her friend's body. Something was sticking out from her head. Growing up under her skin till there were two bumps on by the top of her forehead.

"Sakura, stay here and watch over your team." Ino ordered. "This is it, team Ino. Up and at 'em full speed ahead!"

"Yes ma'am!" Both boys agreed getting right into action. "Ino-Shika-cho boar- deer butterfly formation!" Ino ordered.

"It's on you, Choji!"Shikamaru cheered his friend on.

It was already set. Choji would take Zaku, Shikamaru had Dosu and Ino had Kin. Choji used his expansion jutsu and started to roll. And I mean roll like a fast moving ball towards Zaku in an attempt to knock him over. Zaku used his ability to knock him back but Choji's body bounced around like a rubber ball. Zaku just barely dodged being crushed.

Dosu soon realized he couldn't move thanks to Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

Ino quickly possessed Kin's body holding a kunai to her throat. "You're finished! If either of you makes a move, your teammate Kin is as good as dead! Both of you, leave your scrolls here, and go finish the exam without them. When I can no longer sense either of your chakras I'll release Kin." Ino promised only the two started to laugh.

Zaku sent a blast directed at the possessed Kin knocking her over, wounding her in the process.

"What…unbelievable lowlifes. To would your own comrade…" Ino hissed within Kin's body.

"You underestimated us…bad mistake." Zaku laughed.

"Our objective is not some stupid scroll. Now have we any interest in passing your infantile exam." Dosu confused them all. Sakura clutched onto Kira feeling her move beneath her, the gray haired girl only caught the last bit of what he said. Kira quickly rolled onto her side coughing up whatever had collected in her throat as well as two teeth.

"We're after Sasuke."

"Why Sasuke?" she moaned forcing herself to sit up, she quickly leaned against Sakura for support. "What….what's going on?" Kira whispered pain lacing her voice, breathing felt she was being stabbed.

"We have our reasoning's. So…your little trick can only work for five minutes at a time? And as for the art that girl is using…from the look of things, if we inflict any harm on her host, her real body suffers as well. We can kill her by killing Kin ourselves!"

"You're despicable." A new voice called. The whole group looked up to see Neji and the girl standing in the tree up above. "You bucolic nonentities think you're all that just because your sonic powers were strong enough to whump these novices!"

"Again, the vermin come crawling from the woodwork!" Zaku growled annoyed.

"Looks like you blew it, huh?" Neji crossed his arms over his chest staring down at Lee.

"Lee…"

"The kid with the Moe Howard hairdo belongs to us." Neji activated his byakugan glaring down at the three attackers. "You hurt him, so now you have to answer to us!" a cold chill ran down their spines just staring at them. "Stop while you still can or we'll give you everything we've got."

Something surprised Neji though. _'The chakra I'm sensing…'_

"If you find us so despicable why don't you stop posturing and start doing something about it?!" Dosu called glaring up at Neji.

"Well, from the look of it. We wont have to." Neji closed his eyes. Sakura shifted excitedly. "Sasuke you're awake!" She cried happily watching her love stand on his own. Kira fell to the ground groaning in pain.

From what Kira saw and what anyone saw, it didn't look like the regular Sasuke. He seemed different.

"Sas…ke?" Kira whispered confused from her spot on the ground. His cold red eyes locked onto her form. Anger boiled within him. She was hurt, she was hurt badly. "Who was it…? Point out the ones who pummeled you into that state." Sasuke growled smoke and black marking surrounded his entire body.

"It was us!" Zaku replied confidently. What a cocky smirk he wore.


	23. Chapter 23: Holy Smoke Sasuke!

**Chapter 23: Holy Smoke Sasuke**

"Sasuke, your body?" Sakura called surprised. Was this really him? Was this because of Orochimaru? She needed answers and she needed them now.

Sasuke glared at his hand, looking at the black marking wrap around his fingers. He felt furious. His beautiful Kira was hurt, and he couldn't protect her. she could have died, and he laid there sick. What kind of husband would do that?

Kira's eyes widen in surprise she didn't like how he looked, he was starting to scare her. What was he thinking? Those marking wrapping around his body like tattoos. "Sasuke." He looked away from his hand staring down at her. Kira felt a shiver of dread run down her spine. Just that look terrified her.

"You shouldn't…"

"Nothing to worry about. I feel fine. Strong bursting with power." He growled hatefully glaring at Zaku and Dosu. Kira shifted so that she could try and stop him, he couldn't fight them, no, he was still recovering! There was no way he could be perfectly fine again. He just had a forty degree temp. He needed to rest!

"Don't move. This won't take long." He patted her head softly "I understand now. I am an avenger, on the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power even if it means selling my flesh to the devil."

Sell his flesh to the devil? He can't mean that thing Orochimaru was talking about before he ran off? Why would Sasuke run off to him? I just didn't make any sense.

"So…" Kira, Sakura, and Ino gulped at the look Sasuke was giving Zaku. "It was you." He growled hatefully. He'd make this bastard pay for hurting her.

Zaku gave his own little growl accepting the challenge. Too blind by his own arrogance to realize he was dead meat. "Ino! If you stay in that form, you'll be dragged into this! Get back into your own body!" Shikamaru shrieked hoisting Ino's up and dashing away from the incoming cross fire. "Choji, lets get moving! It's time we got out of here!"

Ino quickly returned to her body, everyone watched as the black marking quickly spread across his entire face the angrier, he got. Sasuke's chakra levels were inanely strong. There was no way he was just sick a few minutes ago. It just couldn't be the same guy. It's not possible!

"His chakra's immense!" Dosu stuttered staring wide eye at Sasuke surprised.

"Snap out of it, Dosu! Just because he refuses to die…" Zaku smirked getting ready for his latest attack. Stupid Zaku not realizing that he really shouldn't mess with Sasuke.

"Zaku no! Don't you get it?!" Dosu screamed watching Zaku shoot his arms out and scream 'Supersonic air -slice!'

Large powerful gusts of wind shot towards team seven. The wind broke through chunks of trees, ripping out chunks in the dirt ground. That blast would have killed Sakura and Kira if it hadn't been for Sasuke. Sasuke was so quick, he had saved his entire team from the blast. Throwing Sakura and Naruto over his shoulders he was able to lift Kira in his arms bridal style. It was incredible Sakura and Kira had never seen him move this fast before.

"Ha! Blew that pipsqueak to bits." Zaku laughed huffing as sweat dripped down his face.

"What pipsqueak is that?" Sasuke called appearing beside Zaku, wiping that confident look off his face. Quick as lightning, Sasuke's hand had shot over smacking him back a few feet by the sheer force of his strength.

Kira and Sakura sat on their knees watching amazed as Sasuke preformed his fireball ninjutsu erupting in a large ball of fire toward Zaku and Dosu.

"You're getting over confident! I can just blow these out!" Zaku screamed before seeing the shurikens flying within the flames. Making for the perfect distraction for Sasuke to swipe Zaku off his feet to his knees. Sasuke was quick to grasp both his arms and place a foot on his back immobilizing Zaku where he sat.

"After what you did…taking such pride in your arms. Time to bid them farewell." The girls watched horrified as Sasuke's grip never faultered. He was placing more weight on Zaku's back, yanking his arms further behind him. All anyone could hear was Zaku's screams of pain then a very distinctive snapping of bones.

Zaku's body slumped forward after Sasuke was done. "And then there was one. I hope you're more of a challenge."

"That isn't Sasuke!" Sakura sobbed "We need to do something."

"I can barely move. You have to be the one to stop him! You love him now help him!" Kira yelled nudging her away. "I got Naruto." Sakura nodded standing tall and dashing toward him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his body holding Sasuke back from moving again.

"Stop it!" She sobbed into his back, knocking Sasuke forward in surprise. "Please…" Sasuke looked back at Sakura confused, his eyes traveling over everyone. Everyone was beaten and bruised, they were tired of fighting. He proved his point.

_'Please stop Sasuke,' _Sasuke eyes widen slightly staring at the fear-stricken gaze she held. He didn't want Kira to ever be afraid of him, she was supposed to encourage him, laugh and smile. This isn't what he wanted.

_**'They hurt you.'**_ The markings were slowly starting to fade.

_'I'll be fine. Just stop. Please Sasuke.' _She begged, he was searching her face for any lies. She was hurt and wanted him to spare the last enemy. The markings finally vanished all the energy Sasuke had was gone. He fell to the ground his legs wobbling.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was quick to catch him, preventing him from hurting himself any further.

"You're pretty tough." Dosu pulled out his scroll extending it towards Sasuke and placing it on the ground. "Obviously in your current state, we have no chance of defeating you, Sasuke. Please accept this as a token of my admiration and some reparation for your trouble and allow us to leave in peace." Dosu started to pick up Zaku, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. Almost as if Sasuke was a wild animal that could attack if he wasn't careful. He wasn't wrong though.

"After what we've done it may seem a lot to ask, but something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation. I give you my word on behalf of us all, that if you let us go now then the next time we face you, we will stay 'til the battle is done, no matter how poorly we fare!" Dosu promised while Zaku moaned in pain.

Sasuke didn't like the idea of letting them go, but something was holding him back and it wasn't Sakura.

"Wait!" Dosu looked behind him confused. "You've got to tell me! Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke?! Why was Sasuke the one he chose?!" Sakura demanded screaming for answers.

"I don't know, we were just following orders." Dosu shrugged disappearing in the distance.

"Hey! Are you all, alright?" Shikamaru yelled rushing over toward Kira and Naruto. He looked her over, she looked terrible. Scuffed and bruised, looking black and blue. She was just a mixture of red, black and blue all over.

"I'm alright, thank you for your help." She meant it, if they hadn't stepped in they'd have probably been dead.

"Its no problem but thank Ino. She was the one to rush in." Shikamaru looked over at his friend then back to Sakura. "My guess is that she couldn't think of anyone hurting Sakura. They might look like enemies on the outside but she still cares about her."

Kira smiled showing a few gaps in her teeth. "Yeah, Sakura's lucky to have her as a friend." Shikamaru nodded. Kira reached up rubbing her head, a frown graced her lips when she felt two bumps under her skin by the top.

She hissed, where those bumps were felt so sensitive…Did she hit her head a few times? She didn't remember hitting her head…weird. It just felt like something was pushing against her skin.

"You can count on me, Sakura. I'll protect you…" Naruto muttered in his sleep. He's waking up.

"So what about this one? Shall we kick him until he wakes up?" Shikamaru glared down at Naruto annoyed. Oh! Oh! Can I?" Choji called rushing over, he had a random stick in his hand and started to poke at Naruto.

"No." Kira answered Shikamaru could. No one would hurt Naruto again. Not with her watching over. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

_**'Of course she would. Naruto is so oblivious its insane.'**_

Was it that obvious that she liked Naruto? They've been together for so long that some people had to pick it up that maybe one day they could maybe be together…who knows. But she knew she had to give up the fantasy that one day they'd be boyfriend and girlfriend. At least she'd have him as a friend.

"Gaaah!" Naruto yelled finally waking up. Kira, Shikamaru, and Choji stared down at Naruto. Choji held his stick ready to hit. Naruto looked around staring at Sasuke and Sakura sitting a few feet away and Ino helping Lee stand.

"Everybody get down, now!" Naruto screamed lying on his stomach looking at every crevice. "No telling where he is!" Choji whacked Naruto on the head with barely any strength.

"You don't have any impulse control at all, do you?" Shikamaru sighed shaking his head annoyed.

"What?!"

"Just watching you pisses me off."

Naruto looked around again but this time taking in his surroundings. "Huh? Hey Sakura!" Naruto got to his feet quickly running over toward the pinket.

"Sakura, your hair!"

"Oh! You mean this? I wanted to update my image a new look." Sakura started to play with her new hair feeling how short it was. "Long hair is fun, too and I really liked having it but lets be realistic. Where in the forest, fighting enemies, moving fast and this is so low maintenance." Sakura was playing it off like it wasn't any big deal.

Sakura loved playing with her long hair but now it was gone. She gave up one of her favorite qualities of herself today and replaced it with the balls to fight back and do some good. Kira walked over standing beside Naruto looking over his head for any other injuries.

"Hmmm…but why does Kira look like she was a human dart board?" Kira didn't know what to say? She got her ass kicked by a bunch of stronger bastards who just wanted to kill their teammate. "Who are all these guys and why are they here?" Naruto asked annoyed staring up at Shikamaru and Choji.

"They saved us." Kira caught his attention. "Something happened and Sakura and I needed help. We were lucky they helped us." Naruto nodded making an 'OOOO' face. "But what happened?"

"Those sound nin jerks from before." Naruto nodded completely understanding to a degree. "Okay…I get it…I think." Oh Naruto you loveable goof.

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" Tenten called glaring down at her teammate.

"Your words are so sharp, if I try to answer back, I'll cut myself." Lee laughed to himself, his shoulders slumped while he hugged his knees.

"Hey! I kow you! The unibrow!" Naruto called smiling happily seeing Lee again, possibly wanting to battle. No one was expecting Sakura to stand tall and hit Naruto quite as hard while yelling "Don't you talk to Lee like that!"

Eyes bulged out staring at Sakura confused.

"Naruto is like the Olympic champion of cluelessness." Shikamaru called.

"He's one of life's natural born supporting players, a guy who couldn't even cut it as the star of his own life…or of his own comic…" Choji and Shikamaru laughed.

"I wouldn't say that, of course he's clueless, he was unconscious through the entire battle. But of course you already knew that didn't you Shikamaru." Shikamaru huffed rolling his eyes. _**'Of course Kira to the defense.'**_

"He's an idiot, but he has a good heart." Kira smiled to herself thinking of Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji look at one another sharing the same thoughts. "I'll fill him in, you guys go rest up." She called limping toward her best friend.

"Why's everyone so mean?" he moaned lying on the ground.

"It was pretty crazy while you and Sasuke were passed out…" Kira started "Sakura and I weren't really talking and when those Sound bastards came they were crazy!"

"Wait…Sasuke was knocked out? How? What happened?"

"That snake dude that knocked you out, bit him. I don't know how or why he did it but Sasuke passed out having a high fever."

Over with Sakura and the gang Sakura was looking down at Lee with admiration in her eyes. "Lee, thank you." Lee looked up blushing brightly. "Thanks to your help, I've made some kind of breakthrough. My skills have been taken to a whole new level."

Lee started to sob. "I am not worthy. It was Sasuke!" Sasuke stared at him confused. "It seems so natural that a member of the renowned Uchiha clan would be the one with powers so incredible that he could rout those same Sound Nin's who beat me senseless." Lee bowed his head in shame.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Thoughts racing through his mind over what happened, looking over he saw Kira curled up beside Naruto clutching her head in pain.

_'That's not possible. Kira and I are in the same strength level if those Sound Nin's were so powerful wouldn't she…They couldn't be that strong.'_

"Sakura. The fighting lotus of Konoha village will grow and flower again. Before we meet again, I will have become a stronger man. I swear it!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

It wasn't long till it was just the original four. Sakura frowned staring at the Earth scroll in her hands. "What's up?" Naruto suddenly asked noticing her frown. He didn't like her upset.

"We only have the earth scroll. Orochimaru stole our Heaven scroll and we're too wounded to go out and fight another team." She sighed holding her bruised arm.

"What are you talking about?" Kira called pulling out a heaven scroll from her backpack. Sakura stared wide eyed surprised. She swore she saw Orochimaru burn it. "We have both scrolls."

"But Orochimaru…"

"Yeah after Sasuke decided to trade our scroll for our lives and Naruto intervened. I got the scroll and duplicated it. It was just another illusion."

"Then what did he destroy?" Sakura demanded. She like the rest of her team wanted to get out of the forest as fast as possible.

"He destroyed my book…I had a feeling…I wasn't sure if I should have done it or not but I guess it was a good call… I transformed my book to look identical to the scroll. So while Sasuke and Naruto were arguing I swapped them out."

Sasuke's chest filled with pride while Naruto laughed and jumped around saying something along the likes of 'we're gonna pass, we're gonna pass!' Sakura could only think about a nice warm bath to sooth her aching muscles. She felt so relieved. As soon as they completed this exam she had a date with the bath.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura and Kira hugged. They didn't know why they were hugging or why they were apologizing to one another. But Sakura knew she needed to apologize, she didn't mean to snap at her like she did.

Kira felt the urge to apologize as well. She was angry and was hurt. She was hurt that Sakura would always chose to help Sasuke over Naruto. She knew that it wasn't her fault but she was so badass attacking Zaku trying to help protect her and the boys. She really has grown.

After pulling away Kira smiled at Naruto and Sasuke, she was just glad they were okay. Kira's eyes stayed on the tattoo like mark though. She wasn't sure how Sasuke did that or how his chakra grew so large in size. It was scary.

After a day of rest Kira and her group made the trek for the temple.

It was long and hard, the group ran into a few enemies but were the victor. They even ran across Kabuto along the way, he was away from his group and knew it was better to go as a group then alone. Through the night and day everyone finally made it to the temple. Sasuke wasn't doing the best but he was okay. The mark on his neck hurt him whenever he used his sharingan.

"Later Kabuto." They waved walking into the room Sakura was helping Sasuke walk even though he would have rather had Kira.

Inside the room they were alone. The walls were practically bare besides the plaque on the wall. "There's no one here…" Naruto looked around wondering where someone might be.

"I'm all right Sakura, you can let go." Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him giving her an annoyed look. She kept squeezing his arm and tugging him closer to her.

"Oh, okay."

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked confused.

"If qualities of Heaven are your desire, Acquire the wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together. The path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This " "is the secret way… that guides us on from this place today." It was a quote from the third Hokage. Kira reread the passage over and over again.

"What's that supposed to mean." Naruto groaned annoyed by the riddle itself.

"I think we have to open the scrolls together." Naruto looked at Kira confused. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Naruto took out the earth scroll while Kira took out the Heaven. She handed it to Sakura watching closely for what would be in those scrolls.

In the middle of the scroll was the word 'Person' and 'Humanity.' It didn't make any sense. Why did we just guard these with our lives for nothing. Did we pass the test? Was there more to the test?

The scrolls started to sizzle as if it was going to explode! "Naruto! Sakura! Drop the scrolls! Now!" Sasuke yelled, his voice in a panic. Sasuke instructed everyone to pull out their weapons and be ready to attack. Sakura and Kira mentally groaned at the idea of more fighting. They barely healed from their wounds the night before.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You're…"

"Iruka sensei?"

"Hey kids, it's been a while, eh?" Iruka called smiling at his four former students. Pride in his eyes, they've done well. Better than he thought they would.

"I don't understand!" Sakura screamed not sure what to do. Did we pass? Why was Iruka Sensei here? Was he the next opponent? So many questions ran through the kids heads.

"You four look like you've been through the wringer." Iruka stated the obvious.

"Iruka sensei what are you doing here? Popping out of the summoning spell?" Naruto yelled completely dumfounded like the rest of his team.

"The spell was designed to that we Chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger for you four." Messenger? A smile crept its way onto Kira's face.

"Messenger?" Sakura whispered still confused.

"So we passed?" Kira called questioningly, excitement bubbling inside her.

Iruka chuckled to himself "Congratulations, you've all passed the second exam within four days." Kira and Naruto locked eyes excitedly. They passed! They passed! "This calls for a celebration! I wish I could take you out for Ramen at Ichiraku's…" He paused.

Naruto launched himself over at Iruka sensei screaming "YES!" Sakura sank to her knees breathing in a breath of relief. Sasuke sank to the floor utterly exhausted. Kira held a hand over her lips laughing to herself over how happy Naruto was. Even Iruka sensei thought it was cute staring down at the bouncing Naruto.

Naruto let go of Iruka and ran over to Kira jumping excitedly. "WE PASSED!" He pulled her in the air spinning around. The sudden movement hurt but she forced the smile to stay. She couldn't ruin his good mood, he looked so cute.

"Knock it off will you!" Sakura screamed annoyed.

"He keeps going and going…" Sasuke sighed annoyed his neck aching, throbbing every now and then.

"You haven't slowed down a bit, eh Naruto?" Iruka called laughing to ease the tension. He always thought how cute those two would be. She stuck to him through everything and did her best to help him succeed. Naruto really was lucky to have her as a friend.

They had finally passed the second exam with a day to spare. Everyone's muscles ached, Kira couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed. Get some food, play with the dogs. While Iruka led everyone out of the forest safely, everyone kept thinking of what they could do for the rest of the day.

Most of it was resting and eating a decent meal. "Make sure you meet back at the school at nine in the morning tomorrow." Everyone agreed. Iruka left with Naruto promising to buy him a bowl of ramen, Sakura trudged home dragging her feet, begging for her bed. Leaving only Sasuke and Kira alone.

"You doing okay?" Kira asked Sasuke. She saw how he kept clutching his neck in pain. "What was with that speech you gave before you broke Zaku's arms?" she questioned again.

"Who?" He didn't know what she was talking about. He was looking at her face, her pretty face. A large dark bruise covered the side of her head. He couldn't look away. It was his fault she was hurt. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke and Kira started to walk in the direction of their homes. "The guy who's arms you broke. You know the over confident one." Sasuke nodded in understanding finally figuring out what she was getting at.

"Ah, just don't worry about it." He tried to leave it as it was.

"No. What did you mean by sell your flesh to the devil? You aren't actually thinking about fighting Orochimaru again! You saw how that went." She reminded annoyed. She struggled to keep pace with the jerk. He was fast.

"And now I feel stronger than before."

"You almost died jackass." Sasuke paused to stare at her confused. "Your fever was too high. Sakura stayed by your side all night trying to cool you down. Your temp was too high. We didn't know if you'd make it through the night."

She was worried about him. Watching over him all night long to make sure he didn't die on her, his heart hammered in his chest. "Y-you don't have to worry about me." He stuttered walking towards her. He just wanted to hold her close, listen to her heart beat, breath in her scent. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms at night to sleep.

She'd be so warm and would curl up beside him. Clutching on real tight, her head on his chest dead to the world but he remembered all those cute noises she would make in her sleep. He couldn't wait for those days.

"Back to earth Sasuke." Kira snapped her fingers in front of his face. His eyes zeroed in on her fingers then her face. She truly was beautiful.

"Stop nagging me." Though to be honest he loved her nagging him. It wasn't often but she looked so cute.

"You're unbelievable." She growled throwing her hands in the air as she walked away. "Stupid no good Uchiha. It's like he has a death wish or something!" She grumbled to herself. Sasuke couldn't help smiling at her, she was just so cute.

"I didn't know you cared Kira," Of course he knew she cared. She had to have cared. He was just being cocky right now. Trying to get under her skin.

"I hate you." She growled walking faster.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, I know it'll come as a shock to you but I do know a few other girls in the village would feel the same way. So it's okay that you have a crush on me." He mocked, he loved the murderous look in her eyes she looked so tantalizing.

"I don't like you!" She yelled annoyed.

"Sure you don't." He laughed watching her get so flustered was so much fun. He wished they could be alone more often.

"Go to hell Sasuke." He watched her storm over to her house and unlock the door. The door slammed shut very loudly. He laughed to himself staring at her small home. It wasn't the type of place to raise children. Uchiha compound though, the Uchiha compound was perfect. But children were way down the line.

He smirked to himself walking further to his home. Running across Gaara in his travels. Their eyes met and already a rivalry was commenced. Each after the heart of the gray haired beauty. But the question was, who would win?


	24. Chapter 24: Preliminaries?

**Chapter 24: Preliminaries?**

Bright and early everyone stood in the middle of the training arena. Seven teams stood in single file lines, only one team had a row of four. Team Seven. Twenty-five students stood standing cut and bruised worn out and wobbly. But everyone was either pleased or excited that they had finally passed the second exam.

As soon as team seven met up for the morning Kira couldn't help notice that Sasuke would every now and then glare over at Gaara's team. She didn't know what was going on with them, but she was more than surprised when she saw Gaara looked perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with him, no scratches, no bruises, heck no injuries at all!

She was so surprised that she couldn't help but stare. Her team had a day to rest and they still were littered with cuts and bruises. Heck, her face still felt inflamed from Zaku. A dark black and blue bruise spread across her jaw on the left side to her eye. After this test she needed to go see a dentist.

Maybe she'll start wearing a mask like her brother. It did help protect him when it came to attacks to the face.

"Congratulations to you all on passing the second exam!" Anko called happily though Kira could hear that she wanted to have the remaining students to be in the single digits.

The proctors stood in the front staring down at their students.

"Sasuke's team made it!" Ino squealed happily, she was so happy that Sasuke made it to the final part of the exam.

"Hey! Check it out! Old man Hokage, Master Iruka, Master Kakshi, and even that Mega Brows guy are all gathered together! It's like a dream team!" Kira stood at the end of the line and let out a chocked laugh at the idea of her brother and Guy sensei being a dream team. She could just picture them both wearing the same bright green outfit and Kakashi acting just like Guy.

Sasuke reached up touching his mark, the bite throbbed. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" he muttered to himself.

"Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam. Listen up and take every word he says to heart!" Anko growled. No one was to disrespect the Hokage and everyone would do as she says or pay for their actions. "They're all yours, my lord."

"Very well." Lord Hokage looked over every student. "The third examination is about to commence. But before I go into specifics of how it will be conducted let me make one thing perfectly clear. It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam."

Most stood staring at the Hokage confused not sure what he meant. "Why do you suppose an examination of this mature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?" The Hokage was fingering his hat as he spoke. Still he saw nothing but confusion on most of the kid's faces. "To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of the shinobi."

"Friendship?" someone muttered confused.

"Be very clear about what those fine sounding phrases actually mean. This series of so called examinations is, in fact a war in miniature between of our lands."

War?! Sakura and Kira glance at one another nervously. War? Beside us you could hear Tenten mutter to herself. "Wh-what do you mean?" she currently had a cold sweat start to drip.

"If you were to study our recent history and consult a map it would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is in face a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between groups of geographically contiguous lands whose previous existence was one of continual strife. Constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle. Until a better way was devised. The way of the chunin journeyman ninja selection examination."

Kira stared at Lord Hokage getting an idea of what he meant. Friendship with the allies, if one of our villages were under attack we could beg our friends in our neighboring villages for help.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I thought the point was to select chinin!" Naruto growled annoyed. He hated it when the old man would throw in riddles and confuse him.

"Make no mistake. When this exam is done it will have had the side effect of winnowing out any applicants unfit to ascend to the level of chunin. But even more importantly it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective homelands young shinobi may fight to the death if need be!" Lord Hokage countered. That shut Naruto up.

Naruto stood silent now eyes wide.

"The honor of their lands?" Ino called confused hugging herself as she did so.

"This third examination will be conducted under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve." Students looked up at their instructors as Lord Hokage continued to speak. "Among their number will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja villages. They will be watching you."

That was nerve wracking. Everyone would be watching you, trying to figure out what your weaknesses, counting on you to fail.

"If any one nation's applicants demonstrate skill and superiority the noblemen from every land will be quick to commission work from those trained in that superior nation. Conversely, if a particular country's applicants are shown to be incompetent or feeble commissions to agents of that country will dwindle." This was getting really heavy. "And when one land is strong in battle and the village coffers overflow with the fruits of the many outside commissions this begets then that village may say to its neighbors 'beware for we possess prowess and riches and the influence of political power'."

Kira cringed when Kiba suddenly yelled. "So?! Why is it necessary to stake our lives and fight?!"

"The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village and the village draws strength from the shinobi who live there. The greatest strength of those shinobi only emerges in the midst of a desperate life and death battle. These exams provide a public arena for each country to show off and boast of the strengths of its warriors and hence the strength of the country itself."

Of course, everyone was either done with the lecture, still confused, or completely understood what he was talking about.

"This test has meaning and great consequence. As you struggle for the sake of your very lives and your people, you help to fulfill the dream that was envisioned by our ancestors."

"But. You've always emphasized the concept of 'friendship'…why?!" Tenten called still confused on some bits.

"Though my meaning is subtle, I chose my words with care. To preserve the balance of power at the risk of lives is the essence of friendship in the world of shinobi. Let me reiterate before the third exam begins. You are taking no ordinary test! You risk no only your own futures and dreams but the dignity and prestige of your home village as well."

"Whatever. Could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life and death stud any time soon?" Gaara called annoyed.

_'Why's he in such a big hurry to fight?' _Kira thought confused staring over at Gaara. It was hard to miss him. He was in the very front of his team at the end, but you could easily spot that slab of red hair. He was just so interesting, she hated that whenever he was close to her she just froze up and her brain stopped working.

He just was so different from all the guys she met, he's so calm and cool. It didn't help that he was attractive and that whenever she tried figuring out what he was thinking she'd hear this strange dark voice.

Even now she tried to figure out what was going on in that head of his, only she heard a growl, a loud terrifying growl. Any normal person would stop and run away but Kira wasn't normal, she might be crazy because she wanted to know more. Figure out what was going on with him?

"Forgive my interruption, Lord Hokage, but if you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third Exam." The new man looked sick to the bone, dark circles under his eyes, pale, greasy hair that fell out from under his hat.

He stood tall probably a little shorter than Kakashi, but he shook as if he was cold. "Go ahead." Lord Hokage agreed.

"Good to meet you, everyone…I'm Hayate…" He paused closing his eyes for a moment before starting up again. "Before we start the exam, I must ask you all to do something for me."

What was up with this guy, did he have a cold or something?

"Umm, you see…there are some preliminaries to the exam proper…and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those…" Hayate coughed a few times.

"Preliminaries?"

"Preliminaries?! Like what?!"

"Master Hayate, I don't understand what you mean by preliminaries. Why can't all of the remaining applicants just proceed directly to the next exam?" Sakura asked politely.

Hayate looked at our team looking over the pinket. "Well…I don't want to say that the first two exams weren't demanding enough…but the truth is we still have too many applicants." Every time Hayate paused he would cough. "Under the traditional rules of the exam we have to have a preliminary test to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam. As Lord Hokage mentioned, a number of honored guests will be observing you during the third exam…so we must make the exam intense, tight, and fast moving."

"But…" Sakura tried to interject.

"So anyway…now that you know somethings of what it's really all about…anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge either physically or mentally, can walk away. Just take one step forward…because the preliminaries start…right now!"

What? Right now?!

"Now?!" Kiba cried staring wide eyed at the proctor, there was no way they all could start fighting right away, some of them just got out of the forest!

"Well I'm outta here." Kabuto called raising his hand.

Kira, Naruto, and Sakura look over surprised to see that Kabuto willingly wanted to leave. "What?! Kabuto…"

Hayate coughed again for a couple of seconds "Um, aren't you Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha? Okay you can go." Kabuto nodded putting his hand down. "In case I forgot to mention it, from here on in, you' fight as individuals. Not as members of teams. So you can make the decision that's right for you without worrying about anyone else. So…anyone else want out? Show of hands?" Hayate groaned as he continued to cough harder into his hand.

"Hey! Kabuto! Whats up with you quitting?!" Naruto screamed loud enough that his voice echoed on the walls.

A few people glared at Naruto for being so loud but one of them was Gaara. He was annoyed with the blond for many reasons. "Naruto…" Kabuto looked around Neji to stare at the boy. "I'm sorry but those guys we fought beat the crap out of me. And ever since my scuffle with those sound ninja prior to the first exam, I've been totally deaf in my left ear." Naruto looked to the ground saddened by this. He wanted to prove to Kabuto how strong he could be. "Now they're saying this could be a fight to the death…and I just don't think im up to that."

Naruto nodded understanding what Kabuto was coming from.

Kira glanced around at the instructors again, she didn't know why but she got the creeps from the sound nin's instructor, just the way he was looking at Kabuto gave her shivers. Did…did the sound ninja's instructors like boys? Man that's just creepy!

Glancing back at Kabuto she saw him give a wave then walked off. Now there were twenty-four students left for the challenge to become Chunin.

"I'm out."

"Me too." Glancing over I saw two guys around the same height start to back away from their teammate.

"Why're you backing out now?" It was the guy that transformed into Naruto the first time. And he attacked us again when we had Kabuto by our side. How'd he make it to the end? Probably stole scrolls from some of the other

"Dude. I'm not risking being pinned up against you or Mubi."

"We just barely made it into the third exam and now there's a chance we might fight each other. Not happening." The other walked away with his teammate.

"Well good riddance." All that was left was the same kid who attacked us under the impression of Naruto.

"Sorry Oboro," They muttered walking away shamefully. Scared to think they might have to fight their own teammate.

Sakura and Kira glance at one another, would it be possible they were going to be forced to fight one another?

Sasuke hunched over in pain gripping at his neck. _**'Another wave of pain…they're coming more and more frequently…damn it!'**_

"So uh, looks like no one else is bailing out." Hayate announced looking over the students.

"Sasuke maybe you should quit, too." Sakura was worried about him.

Both Naruto and Sasuke thought she was completely insane. "Ever since that Orochimaru guy attacked you, you haven't been yourself!" Kira looked at Sasuke now. He was mad and annoyed at the idea of quitting.

"That mark on your neck. It's hurting again isn't it?" Kira called looking him over. She didn't need to ask, she just heard him complain about it.

"And it just keeps getting worse!" Sakura continued, staring at Sasuke desperately wanting him to listen to reason. "Please…" she begged as tears started to fall. "Please withdraw I'm afraid…" she sobbed. She knew she needed to help Sasuke in any way she could. "You're in no shape to fight, Sasuke!" Sakura almost yelled.

"Guys keep your voices down." Kira whispered glancing around she didn't want everyone to know about what's going on in their team.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled sounding like a dog about ready to pounce.

"Sasuke, I know you've barely been able to contain the pain all this time."

"I said…"

"You leave me no choice. If you won't listen to reason I'm going to tell all the teachers about that Mark! And then…" Sakura started to raise her hand but Sasuke caught it. Holding it down. A nasty glare set on his face.

"Keep your mouth shut! Not a word about the mark." Sasuke snarled while Sakura sobbed.

"Why do you always have to act so strong? I can't bear to watch you suffer Sasuke!" Sakura whimpered tears falling down her face.

"It's my decision and its none of your business. The pain is my burden to bear. Not yours."

Kira held her head annoyed. "Cut the crap Sasuke. You're in pain. Is it so wrong for Sakura to be worried about you?" She snapped glaring at the raven haired. "I don't know why you think this little fantasy of yours will make you any stronger while you torture yourself."

Sasuke looked her over annoyance in his eyes. "I told you I'm…"

"Don't give me that bull crap Sasuke." He huffed looking away from her.

"This is more than just a test okay. I don't care if I achieve Chunin level or not. 'Am I strong?' finding that out is all that matters to me now. I'm here to test myself against the best of the best. The best opponents I could find are all around us, here and now." He spoke softly, you could only guess who he was talking about. "Not even for her sake will I turn away from the path that leads to my dream."

"Hey you idiot! Why the heck are you trying to act so cool?! Sakura and Kira are worried sick about you! Don't you care?!" Naruto screamed agitated.

_'I'm not that worried about him, chill. If he wants to get himself killed, then it's on him.' _Kira sent to Naruto. She heard him grumbling with the idea. He really couldn't stand Sasuke sometimes.

"Naruto…You're one of the ones I want to fight."

"Oh, good lord." Kira muttered watching the surprised look cross Naruto's features to excitement. Or course Naruto would forget that Sasuke was in no position to fight

"Ahhh…well then, we'll now begin the preliminaries...which will consist of individual combat matches, as though this were part of the tournament." Naruto, Kira, and Sakura gulped staring up at the proctor waiting for the fighting to begin.

"As there are a total of twenty two combatants remaining we will hold a total of eleven bouts… and the victors of those bouts will advance to the third exam." Right. Everyone was ready to fight, to prove their worth, but the proctor was just taking so long. "This is a no holds barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious…or admits defeat. As soon as you sense that your opponent is over powering you, immediately concede your loss…if you value your life."

Hayate started coughing again though a little harder than before. Someone should really get this guy some water or something, it sounds like he's about to cough up a lung. "Since we don't want a total bloodbath on our hands, there may be cases where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to end the match. But don't count on that."

Great so even if they're on the brink of death they won't help us. "From here on out, the key to your fate is held in…" there was a pause as he looked up "ummm…this electronic score board. At the start of every round, we will display the names of the two combatants competing in that match, so ummm… not to hurry you all to the slaughter…but lets begin. We'll now announce the first two names."

Everyone looked up fear and adrenalin pumping through their veins at who would be the first to fight. Flashing across the screen it read. "**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**"

Great. Just great. Sauske the one person who is in no position to fight is the first to fight. "Will the individuals whose names are on the board come forward now?"

The group of kids marched towards the side.

"Be careful Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered nervously.

Naruto grabbed Kira's hand and the two walked off into the crowd. Sakura already biting her nails with nerves.

"It'll be okay, he's tough." Kira called glancing back at the two for a brief moment. "He'll make it." Sakura nodded to herself.

"Yeah. He's stronger than everyone. He can beat this guy," but she couldn't hide how scared she was.


	25. Chapter 25: Preliminary Battles

**Chapter 25: Preliminary Battles**

"Everyone other than the two combatants should move to the upper gallery now." Hayate called pointing to the stairs.

Sakura stood with a worried expression on her face staring at Sasuke nervously. Of course, she would be nervous. The man she loves was in pain and she could only stand and watch the fight. There was no way she could jump in and save him even if he was on the brink of death.

"He'll be okay." Kira called wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "He's too stubborn to lose." That should cheer her up right?

"Hey! Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled waving him over.

Kira strained her ears over the murmurs and thoughts to hear what they had to say. "Don't use the Sharingan." She saw the surprised look on Sasuke's face.

"How did you know?"

"If the spell mark on your neck is allowed to run rampant the consequences will change your life." A spell mark? Is that why his chakra ran so high?

"I figured." Sasuke grunted pain lacing his voice.

"If they see any sign of that, the match will be suspended. And I will be forced to stop you. Please don't forget that." What was going on that the instructors weren't telling us.

Kakashi joined his team and walked them up the stairs. Right away he noticed Sakura and Kira. Something happened in the forest he wasn't sure. He'd get the story later he always did.

Everyone stared down at the arena waiting for the battle to begin. "You going to tell me whats going on?" Kira muttered to her older brother, her eyes never left Sasuke.

"Afraid not. You'll find out eventually." He muttered resting his hand on her head. Her mind went to Orochimaru, to the fight. It had to do with him. She knew she wouldn't be given answers. Kakashi was bound to secrecy at this point. All we were able to know was that Sasuke had a bad mark and that if he used it, it would consume him.

"All right please being."

"Shall I start?" Yoroi called getting ready to fight.

"Go for it." Sasuke knew to always let your opponent to strike first rather than make the mistake of letting the opponent get the best of him.

Yoroi's right hand glowed while his left was in his back pouch. He quickly produced three shuriken out of his back pouch and used three quarters of his strength to do some damage. Sasuke was able to deflect all of them at once, sending them sprawling in different directions.

Sasuke's neck throbbed throwing the young teen off balance. Yoroi was quick to attack, punching the ground where Sasuke just was. Sasuke missed by seconds. Quick as he could he wrapped both his legs around Yoroi's neck putting the older male in a headlock. He pulled so hard on the boys arm you could hear a pop sound.

Naruto cheered in the background, but something was wrong. Yoroi gripped tight onto Sasuke's chest as if that was enough to pin him down.

The crowd watched the interaction, some cheering and others silent studying the two's tactics, that way they knew what they were up against if they had to fight. It was a matter of seconds when Sasuke was at his cocky and ready to twitching and helpless on the ground. It was like all strength had just disappeared.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed terrified watching the guy she loved lying unmoving on the ground. He couldn't move. Yoroi's hand darted forward slamming Sasuke's head into the ground. Sasuke tried to release his grip but he just couldn't. His body, his energy, he felt like he's been out walking in the hot sun with no food or water. He was exhausted.

Then it clicked. "You…you're feeding on my chakra…" he muttered staring at the dark eyed male surprised.

"Heh, so you finally figured it out, eh?" Yoroi chuckled pushing his head further into the ground. The crowd could hear Sasuke's cry of pain.

"You…" It took everything Sasuke had to kick Yoroi off him. "Son of a!" He panted sitting up, he knew he didn't have much longer till he was done for, but no one was going to make a fool of him with his girl watching him. He could see the worry in her crimson eyes. He had to win for her. He had to show that Gaara that he was no someone to be messed with!

Even know he could see that smug bastard just waiting for him to fail, Sasuke knew that Gaara would think him as weak and move in on his territory. No. He'd show him.

"Heh, heh imagine a little vermin like you having any strength left to oppose me." Yoroi laughed.

Sasuke looked over again. He saw Naruto's worried face, Sakura couldn't even watch she was too scared, his lovely Kira was biting he nails the worry on her face. Lee was just staring down at him waiting or expecting something good to happen.

"How can you still call yourself Sasuke Uchiha?! You're a disgrace to…to yourself!" Naruto yelled thinking if he taunted Sasuke enough he'd get back to fighting and would win. "Aren't you embarrassed to have everyone see you as a big loser?!"

Something clicked inside Sasuke's mind. Of course. His first fight with Lee. That's how he could defeat this guy. Without using the sharingan! Yoroi shot forward ready to drain him dry but Sasuke was one step ahead. He was quick to kick Yoroi high in the air. He was quick to copy Lee's original movements.

"After this I'll limit myself to my own special skills, but for now…it's over." He had a small moment where the curse mark started to take over but with Sasuke's strong will power the curse receded back to his neck.

With one swift kick Sasuke had sent himself and Yoroi to the ground. He knocked out the male with a swift kick to the head rendering Yoroi unconscious.

Many were left stunned watching Sasuke huff on the ground trying to gain his breath. Hayate quickly got to the ground floor checking over the unconscious male. "I'm halting this match before it goes any further. In other words, Uchiha Sasuke is the champion of the first battle…" Hayate couched for a moment. "And advances past the preliminaries to the next level."

"HE DID IT!" Naruto cheered gripping the bar in front of him in his excitement.

Sakura was filled with relief but worry still held her. Kakashi was fast enough to catch Sasuke from falling backwards again.

The medical nins came in carrying out Yoroi's unconscious body via stretcher. "Uchiha Sasuke, we must escort you, too, and put you under the care of the medical corps so you can get the best possible treatment."

"I already have a great healer." Sasuke grumbled refusing to stand up at this moment. Moving would be such a giant pain.

"You have no idea what you've be getting yourselves into. I'll handle him." Kakashi called looking up from his book. "I'll handle him. He can come with me right now and…" Kakashi leaned down so that he was beside Sasuke. "I'll seal away the curse mark."

"Well then…right! Lets get the next match going." Hayate called readying the next group of fighters.

"Can't this wait? I want to watch everyone else compete." Sasuke whined. "It's Kira's job to heal me anyway."

"No." Kira cringed. She hasn't heard that sort of tone in a while, last time she heard it she was sleeping in the park under a bench for two days. Kakashi gave Sasuke a look that said he wasn't taking any arguments. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. This thing is spreading like a disease, and it's already close to the point of no return. I let you have your own way once, and it only made you greedy."

"Just listen to Kakashi, Sasuke!" Kira called from her spot beside Naruto. Sasuke looked up and saw her leaning against the bar. "It's so much easier than fighting it." She warned. Sasuke nodded allowing Kakashi to help move him towards the side lines for private.

Everyone looked up at the computer. The next fighters were Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino. Shino and Zaku were fast to make it down the stairs. "Kick his ass Shino!" Kira called.

Zaku huffed glaring up at her, over confident as ever.

It only took two minutes for Shino to defeat Zaku. Zaku might have landed one hit but afterword's his entire arm blew off! Zaku was down for the count making Shino the winner of that round.

"So…uhh…we're moving onto the next match."

"Yo."

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura and Naruto called in unison, both very concerned for their friend.

"What do you mean 'yo'?! Kakashi tell us about Sasuke! Is he alright?!" Sakura demanded her voice frantic.

"How's he doing?" Kira called looking up her older brother, she knew Sasuke would be in safe hands but couldn't help worrying over her teammate.

"He's fine, sound asleep in the infirmary even as we speak." He spoke so calm it made everyone visibly relax. Only Kira heard the part where Sasuke was being guarded by one of the Black Opts Team as he slept.

"Phew." Sakura let out a sigh of relief placing a hand over her heart. He was safe, he would be okay.

The next contestants were Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro. Kabuto's other teammate and Gaara's brother. Kankuro walked down very confident in himself "What a fool." A deep voice called from beside Kira's right. No one was there before, her heart stopped for a moment and she felt herself collide with Naruto when she spun.

"Can you please stop sneaking up on me, I swear I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days." She muttered clutching her chest. She felt happy to see Gaara again but god he was so quiet. His eyes roamed her figure looking over every injury, every crevice.

The sight of her battered and bruised form both excited him and made him furious. Why does he feel so angry seeing her hurt? He doesn't care about anyone but himself, so why her?

Naruto glared at Gaara suspiciously while Sakura edged further and further away scared of the handsome red head.

"Gaara, these are my teammates. Naruto and Sakura. And my older brother Kakashi is our instructor." Kira instructed looking at her feet a rather large blush staining her face. Gaara only nodded. "Sooo," Kira called glancing over at her team then back at Gaara. "What brings you here?" small talk was always good right.

"My team bored me." Kira nodded smiling to herself. Gaara wanted to hang out with her again. She felt so giddy it was incredible that a cool guy like Gaara wanted to be near her.

"Kira what are you doing conspiring with the enemy?!" Naruto yelled annoyed, he crossed his arms over his chest while glaring at Gaara. Sizing him up.

"He's not the enemy Naru, he's…"

"Good to see you again Gaara," Kakashi called catching Kira in the middle of a sentence.

"Wait again?!" Naruto tried to start.

"Oh, look the fights starting we better watch and see who wins! We could be fighting them later down the line Naruto." She glared at her older brother promising that if he said any more he'd have to suffer the consequences.

As soon as the fight started Kira watched wide eyed as Kankuro's opponent literally turned himself into a freaking constrictor, wrapping his limbs around Kankuro's body like a snake would. Kankuro struggled to get the guy off him.

Gaara watched the fight disapprovingly. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise when they heard the snap sound. "He broke his neck!" Lee called staring wide eyed. Almost sick to his stomach.

"What?!" Kira and Naruto called horrified.

"What a waste." Kira's head snapped back towards Gaara surprised. He saw her stunned face, it looked cute to him. "Watch." His hand reached out grasping her smaller one. 'Why'd I take her hand?' he wondered watching as the puppet posing as Kankuro transformed back into Crow.

Kankuro was revealed to be in the wrappings. It all made sense now. Kankuro was a puppet master. Kankuro won by making his puppet squeeze all the bones in his opponents body beside the neck. Kira was shocked.

"Due to Misumi's inability to fight back the winner of this match is Kankuro."

"That was actually really cool how he did that." Kira mused looking down at Kankuro and his puppet, she's never seen puppeteer fighting before. It was actually quite amazing to watch, many stick to the elemental styles.

Naruto and Sakura were arguing that it couldn't be fair that it was two ono one in that fight. "The puppet wasn't even human, Kankuro was controlling it with his chakra." Kira called out looking at her friends.

Up next is Sakura and Ino, long time friends and rivals. They started out with some banter and Sakura was lucky to handle the first hit knocking Ino to the ground.

"Way to go Sakura. I'm lucky I'm not fighting Ino, she scares me." Naruto shuddered thinking of all the times she yelled at him or hit him. Kira couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Gaara rolled his eyes not seeing why anyone would think the perky long-haired blonde was scary. She looked more annoying than anything.

"Sakura is a solid contender. Her mastery of the fundamental techniques for the utilization of Chakra is definitely the best among the rookies." Kakashi commented watching proud of his student.

"Even better than me and Kira?"

"Uh…yeah."

Naruto started to grumble at that answer. "Well at least I'm not alone. Right Kira!" Naruto yanked Kira away from Gaara's grip, glaring at the red head a moment or two. He still couldn't believe she was hanging out with that creep. He's a jerk! Though he couldn't help feeling a cold chill down his spine. It felt like someone wanted him dead right then and there.

Nervously he glanced over at Gaara and saw the murderous look in his eyes. Something made him feel like he did something wrong.

"The technical art of circulating chakra to every nook and cranny of the body and deploying it with precise timing is an area in which Sakura has surpassed even Sasuke. From the beginning, her mastery of Chakra manipulation has been superb."

The two girls gripping the other's fist, blocking the punches. They're fighting was in synced with the other, they both hopped away and pulled out throwing stars, blocking the stars from hitting the other.

"Well at least one of us is better than Sasuke at something." Kira muttered watching pleased that Sakura was actually giving it her all and not going back to her old self.

"Yeah Sasuke's always trying to be the best out of all of us, it's a huge pain in the butt!" Naruto joked still having the uneasy feeling wrap around him.

Sakura and Ino were too well matched, the fight has been going on for at least ten minutes. Those two were so equally balanced that it could go on longer. They both collided with one another sending them back but that wasn't the end. Not yet.

"You can't be my equal! It's unthinkable!" Ino screamed glaring hatefully at Sakura while panting out of breath.

"Hmph! You're right. The magnitude of your obsession with your long flowing hair and superficial appearances is peerless. I'm just no match for you!" Sakura countered, taunting Ino.

"Making fun of me?! You've gone too far!" Ino gripped her long pony tail and used her kunai to cut the long strands.

"What?" That seemed to be on everyone minds. What was going on. In a matter of seconds Ino and Sakura were back to fist fighting again. The last blow sent them both flying to the ground. Hayate looked at the two confused. Waiting for any sighs that the candidates were through.

Sakura slowly sat up huffing and puffing, her body shaking ready to continue if need be. "Yamanaka Ino is no longer able to continue. The winner of this round is Haruno Sakura. You will proceed to the third exam." Naruto and Kira cheered for their friend. She hobbled up the stairs.

"Sakura you did awesome! You were so badass the way you fought Ino!" Naruto gushed overly happy that she was okay.

"Thanks Naruto," she leaned against the bar exhausted. She listened to Naruto talk and exclaim how cool he thought she was. But she wished Sasuke had seen her fight.

Kira looked up at the computer waiting for the name to appear. To her surprise she was next. Oboro Vs. Hatake Kira.

"Will the next contestants please come down." Hayate called standing in the middle of the ground floor.

"Wish me luck!" she called to the group around her. Oboro. He was the guy who attacked her team the first day and on their way to the exit. He looked like he was in bad shape. But having fought him twice before she knew his tricks.

She knew what he was like. She knew some of his tactics, and she knew he wanted her dead. After stabbing him, beating him up, and humiliating him in front of his friends he wanted revenge.

Oboro glared at the gray haired girl watching her movements. "Begin." Hayate jumped to safety watching as Oboro wasted no time in attacking. Kunai's at the ready.

Kira hopped out of the way dodging his first attack. "Lucky me!"

"I've fought you twice before. You're horrible at transformation and you suck at genjutsu." Kira taunted forming a few hand signals. There wasn't a lot of water in the vicinity but she could do some damage. Right now she could feel the cool jet of water accumulating in her lungs, building up for the right pressure.

Oboro hated being mocked, he hated that she just jumped away from his attacks. He hated this girl even more. She thought she was so strong, she stabbed him once and he ran away. But not today.

He dodged the jet of hot steaming water directed him way, there was no way he'd lose to this brat.

He avoided the first attack but not the second. His let leg was scalded when he couldn't jump away again. Oboro sent a few throwing stars her way, she deflected with one of her kunai's. Oboro limped out of the way from the next attack.

No more water could form. It was time for hand to hand. She was so thankful Kakashi made her practice hand to hand whenever they had free time. He attacked, she deflected, he was growing more and more impatient with not winning!

Kira did her best trying to deflect the throwing stars and Kunai's. Though some grazed her flesh none stuck, they always scraped a part of her skin and bounced off the wall. He was wasting time. Oboro snarled with rage quickly losing interest in his weapons and found that fighting hand to hand should work.

He changed courses, rounding into a circle and dashing her way, Kira gripped his arm and threw him over her shoulder into the hard ground. Debris circled around the two. Oboro groaned as he shifted away from her next attack.

Oboro flung two throwing stars her way, one cut her cheek on her way to deflect. She dove tackling Oboro to the ground wrestling him till she had her legs wrapped around his arms and waist and her arm around his throat. She pulled tight hearing him struggle to breath.

"Give up!" She yelled pulling tighter.

Oboro gasped for breath yet no air would come. He couldn't move, his vision was going in and out of focus. He refused to give up. He would never sink so low to give up and willingly lose.

Kira listened to the frantic heart beat, she heard the internal debate, his breathing was slowing. Only a few more seconds and there! He was out like a light. When she no longer felt him struggle she slowly let go, she could still hear his heart beating so she was glad he wasn't dead.

Hayate jumped down looking watching as the girl jumped a few inches away. Squinting as if readying for another attack but Oboro was down for the count.

"The candidate Oboro can no longer continue. Therefore Hatake Kira will be advancing into the third exam."

The exam lasted three minutes, he either wasn't trying that hard or he really wasnt that skilled as a ninja.

"Way to go Kira!" Naruto cheered with Sakura. Kira and Naruto laughed while performing their own secret handshake. Fist bump, handshake, hand hug, and head bump. It always hurt in the end but they'd never change it.

Gaara had left, Kira felt pretty bummed that he decided to leave. He must have thought she and her friends were boring and moved on back to his group.

"Way to go, you did great." Sakura commented giving a weak grin, even exhausted she was still up and awake.

The next fight was with Temari and TenTen. Tenten gave it her all but Temari was so much faster. She didn't even have to lift a finger basically. It was insane, all of TenTen's weapons were left abandoned on the ground. Tenten laid battered almost impaled by Temari's fan. Temari looked a little scuffed perfectly fine.

Actually, Temari looked more annoyed than anything. 'Is that all the leaf has to offer?' Temari thought. She literally picked up her fan once more and hit Tenten's falling body sending her unconscious body flying into the wall.

Thankfully Lee had jumped down just in time to catch her. Team Seven's heart raced watching that. They didn't know her obviously but Team Guy had come to their aid when they really needed it.

"Nice catch!" Temari chuckled not caring if Tenten was caught or not.

Lee was filled with rage, how could she act like this!? DId she not know anything about honor?! "What's wrong with you?! Thats not how you treat a worthy opponent. Especially not one you've just defeated!"

Temari rolled her eyes snorting at Lee's speaking. "Oh, shut up! Get yourself and that loser out of my way." Lee growled low in his throat. He'd make this woman pay!

"No Lee!" Neji screamed trying to stop his teammate. But Lee was already on the move to do his Konoha Hurricane. It surprised Naruto, Kira, and Sakura when Temari easily blocked Lee's attack with her giant fan.

"Just as I thought. You're not so fast, after all." You could see it on Lee's face that he was just as stunned and fearful as the rest of us. You could hear it in his voice when he let out the shocked 'what' He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he had to do something.

"Thats enough Lee."

"Master Guy…" Lee muttered looking back at his sensei worried.

"Temari. Get back up here! You've already been declared the winner how long do you intend to trifle with that homely little prince charming?" Gaara's voice confused Lee. He didn't sound concerned with what his teammates actions but he didn't want her to continue. It was like he didn't care at all what she did but he was trying to get on with the pre exam.

Lee couldn't stand that. It felt like an insult to his name. To his village. He wanted to show this Sand jerk who he was messing with.

"Had enough now Lee?" Might Guy could see his student's hand shaking with rage. "My dear friends from the sand…" Guy placed a hand on Lee's shoulder as he spoke. "If you don't mind, I'd like to offer a word of advice. Be prepared you have no idea how strong this boy really is."

Gaara growled glaring down at the two. How dare they.

"Don't you lose to them Naruto!" Sakura yelled poking fun at Gaara and his siblings. Kira and Kakashi looked at Sakura like she just grew three heads. Did she have a death wish?! Naruto stared at Sakura confused.

"S-Sakura!"

"If you let yourself lose now, you'll be a disgrace to all men. And Sasuke will never let you live it down!"

Even now Naruto had a light pink blush coating his cheeks. Sakura wanted him to win. This gave him the encouragement to want to fight even more. "Okay! My turn! I'm good to go. Who thinks he can take me?!" Naruto called loud enough for the instructors to hear.

Next to battle was Shikamaru and Kin. Shikamaru started out acting tired and bored already at having to fight a girl but used the arena to his advantage. He waited till he had a lock on her with his shadow and Kin was forced to copy Shikamaru's movements.

Pulling out a throwing star Kin pulled one out as well. They both threw the stars but Shikamaru pulled back quickly to avoid the sharp blade. Doing so he ended up giving Kin a concussion by having her slam her head into the wall.

It was insane!

"Next will be…" On the screen it finally said 'Uzumaki Naruto.' it was enough to make Naruto excited. He would be fighting Kiba.

"Well it's about time!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "Thanks for being patient everyone! I'm gonna make this worth your wait!"

Kiba and Naruto stood in the middle waiting for the go. When the battle started Naruto was slammed into the wall. Kiba was so fast he rammed into Naruto's form knocking him aside. Kira gripped the bar in front of her. She could hear everyone thinking down on Naruto. It made her made to the core. He'd show them all.

A small dribble of blood ran down Naruto's lip when he was back up for the fight.

"You're going down Kiba!" Kira yelled very smuglike. Sakura and Kira cheered Naruto on.

"Don't you get it? I let you pound me so i could find out what you're made of." Kiba flinched growling to himself. Kiba couldn't wrap it around his head that Naruto could have gotten stronger. "You're so full of yourself, you just go ahead and fight men alone, or with your dog, or any other way you want." Naruto taunted wiping the blood from his face.

A cloud of smoke went off and there was no way for sure to see what had happened. The next thing we saw was Akamaru chomping onto Kiba's arm. It turned out to be Naruto, he had transformed into Akamaru and had one of his doppelgangers hold Akamaru back.

Kira felt pride fill her chest, she could hear everyone muttering about how they underestimated Naruto. They should feel stupid because Naruto was the best Ninja in this entire exam. Gods Kira wanted to stop these feelings for him. She didn't want to like Naruto. She knew he'd never like her that way but all she wanted to do right now was be with him.

She might have a small crush on Gaara but Naruto...Naruto would always have a hold on her heart.

Akamaru ate something and turned red. Naruto quickly let go of the red dog. Sakura and Kira watched nervously as Akamaru turned into another Kiba. Naruto did the best he could to avoid the attacks but couldn't avoid everything. He was face down on the ground coughing out blood.

Kiba mocked Naruto's dream of being Hokage, even went so far as to say he'd become Hokage. But he was wrong. So wrong. Kiba would never have the guts to care for and look after an entire village. Naruto did!

"Naruto get up!" Sakura screamed.

"Get up Naru! Show him up!" Kira called happy to see her friend getting up but the nerves weren't going away. She was so happy when Naruto turned into Kiba. He thought so hard. Kiba couldn't attack his own partner and Akamaru couldn't attack Kiba. They have no idea who is who and Naruto would be the only one to openly attack!

And it worked! Kiba ended up attacking Akamaru! Or it turned out that Naruto was disguised as Akamaru becauses he waited until Kiba attacked the other clone. His real Akamaru.

Naruto was so smart.

Kiba threw stars his way hoping to damage, but Naruto quickly moved out of the way. Kiba somehow got behind him very close to his butt…

"AGH!" Kiba held his nose in disgust. It took Kira a second. She clutched a hand to her face trying to muffle the sounds of her laughter. Her knees buckled underneath her while everyone around her stared open mouth shocked.

It was enough to send Kiba to walking backwards. Naruto used his chance to create a few doppelgangers and beat Kiba into a pulp! Naruto won!

We were so happy, but it was short lived. Next to battle was Hinata and Neji. Neji said he wanted to say a few words before the match started and in the process his few words were nothing but insults and him pointing out her insecurities.

Kira could feel her body growing ridged. Her eyes started to sting. The fire returned to her veins. She felt so angry. That was her friend down there. He had no right! All she wanted to do was rip his head clean off.

Lee tried to explain why there was some difficulties between the two but it didn't change the fact that their teammate was a jerk. A jackass who had no right. Hinata worked hard to be better. She worked hard to grow stronger! She didn't need this bullshit!

"Calm down." Kakashi warned noticing how both his sister and Naruto were acting.

"I can't." Kira growled gripping the bar in front of her. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort but even he could feel the heat radiating off her body in high degrees.

"Shut up!" Kira screamed no longer being able to hold herself back anymore. She hated Neji so much right now.

"Kira no…" Hinata whispered softly. Fear filled eyes. Tears were spilling down her face, Neji's words hurt her so badly. He was right in some ways but he was also wrong.

"Stop spouting off bull crap and acting like you know everything!" Kira snarled. The ache in her head returned, almost as if something was pushing at her hairline.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted glaring down at Neji hatefully. "You can't just decide these things about people, you ass! Show him, Hinata! Beat up this idiot!" Naruto yelled hoping Hinata could find some courage.

"Hinata is stronger than you think."

"Come on, Hinata. At least talk back to him! Just hearing him made us man, and you're the one who has to fight him!" Naruto called down to her.

'He is so annoying.'

"You're annoying!" Kira shot back not sure if he actually said anything or not. It was hard to tell sometimes but she was pretty sure thats what he would think.

The fight started, Hinata did her best landing a few hits but in the end Neji won. All the instructors had to step in and stop Neji from attacking again after Hayate had called Neji the winner.

Fear filled Kira's chest when she watched Hinata fall to her knee's. "Hinata!" She cried hopping the side and rushing to her aide. She didn't look good. Pale and bruised. Red dots all over her arms. Oh no. Her heart was skipping. It wasn't regular.

"Did he…" Hinata glanced at Naruto "Was he…"

"Hinata he was so proud of you. You did amazing." She closed her eyes a small smile on her lips. "Hinata!" Naruto and Lee stood by their sides. Medical Nin's were quickly brought in.

"Hey. Mr. Failure." Naruto glanced at Neji from the side. "A couple words of advice. A true shinobi warrior would have too much class to make a spectacle of himself by cheering during a serious match. And one more thing. You might as well accept who you are. Once a failure always a failure."

"You are an idiot." Kira scoffed glaring at the idiot Hyuga in front of her.

Naruto hated Neji so much right now, why wouldn't he. Neji is arrogant and unworthy of anything. Picking fights not caring who he hurts. He had to pay. "You wanna try me?" Naruto growled, about ready to attack.

'Naruto no. He's getting in your head…'

'He hurt Hinata...She's nice and didnt deserve this to happen to her.'

She reached out grasping his wrist before he could move. "You're better than him Naru," She whispered. She could feel his hand clenched tightly around her wrist, practically holding himself back. He just needed someone to give him the go and he'd end Neji.

"Is there anything we can do?" Naruto sighed crouching down beside her. Doing his best to ignore Neji. Thought Kira could hear the internal debate she was proud of him.

"Do you have any of that salve she gave you?" Naruto looked through his pockets till he pulled out the little jar he had used. "There's not much in it." He commented. Kira looked her over, there wasn't any open wounds. Just little red dots from the attack. The salve wouldn't do anything.

If only there was water in the vicinity then she could at least try! She used it during her fight, she didn't expect Hinata to have a literal heart attack!

"Where are the medics?!" She cried hearing the heart rate going to fast. "Instead of wasting time scowling at me, you'd better take care of her." Neji moked.

"You jackass!" Kira snapped. Kakashi was quick to grasp his sister. She was getting too heated again. "Calm emotions." Kakashi warned pulling her away.

She stayed in his arms knowing that no matter how hard she thrashed Kakashi wouldn't let go. It didn't stop her hatred from boiling. She could see it now, just a river of fresh blood running down his body, his body mutilated, almost as if someone took their time torturing him.

"Kira relax."

"I am relaxed." She snapped glaring hatefully at her brother. She didn't want to be calm, she wanted to hurt this bastard.

"Well relax more. You're starting to slip." Kira grumbled as she forced her emotions back to being calm. She had to be calm or else she would take over. It couldn't happen. Not again. "Thank you." Kakashi muttered letting out a small sigh of relief. Did he really think she would do so much damage?

Kakashi practically dragged Kira and Naruto away from the ground floor.

"Hey!" Naruto, Kakashi, and Kira stopped to stare at Kankuro confused and annoyed. What did he want? "You're a funny guy I like that."

"Well you're not funny at all and I don't like that." Naruto shot back choosing to annoy this jerk.

Kankuro didn't like that. 'Why that miserable little...You are so dead the first time I get an excuse!' Kira let out another growl, her hands twitching for bloodshed. Kankuro backed up, eyes wide with fright. 'She's just like Gaara! I have to play it cool. I don't want to get my head ripped off by saying something stupid.'

"What do you want?" Kira called annoyed. She was trying to keep her temper in check.

"Well you see, it's about that Hyuga Neji Guy...but…" Kankuro was trying to get information out of the two.

"I'm gonna get that guy." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest hatefully.

"Fine, fine, but thats not what I asked."

The next battle was about to begin, Gaara vs Lee. You could hear Choji cry out with relief. He was so happy he didn't have to fight Gaara.

"I don't know what kind of tricks this bowl cut kid has up his sleeve but there's no way he'll win against Gaara." Kankuro informed like the idea of this kid winning was very slim.

"He's stronger than you think." Naruto muttered thinking back to when he saw Lee and Sasuke fight. It was incredible.

"He's incredible. You really shouldn't underestimate him." Kira argued. Lee was so strong, he was able to hold off and protect them for a small period of time. Lee was incredible. There was no doubt in her mind that Lee would be okay, he had the will and the determination to win any battle he came across.

There was something going on with Gaara, He was antsy, something was running through his head that she just couldn't figure out. The top of his gourd shot out towards Lee. Lee was lucky to catch the cork. "Please don't rush things."

Gaara looked like he was about to do something crazy.

"Alright, let the tenth round battle begin!"

Lee was the first to attack. Coming at Gaara with his Konoha Hurricane attack, though it surprised almost everyone when a wave of sand blocked the kick and sent Lee flying backwards. Kira's eyes widen. That smell. The sand smelled like old blood. Lee punched and kicked but the sand always deflected Lee's attacks. Gaara was perfectly safe.

"Still think he's gonna make it?" Kankuro laughed already knowing the outcome of this fight. No one ever beat Gaara in a fight.

"His attacks just aren't working." Naruto stated shocked. Kira watched the sand materialize and block another of Lee's attacks. "Physical attacks are worthless against Gaara. The sand forms a shield to protect his body, independent of Gaara''s will. Thats why to this day, not one person has ever wounded him."

Physically yes but mentally most likely, you don't turn stone cold mean over night, something had to have happened to him. Something that struck him deep.

"Lee! Take them off!" Guy called holding out a thumbs up. Take them off? What was he talking about? Lee was now perched on top of the large hand signals.

"But Master Guy! You said never to do that unless i was defending the lives of people who are precious to me!" even in the middle of a battle Lee was ready to stop a battle to talk to his favorite sensei.

"It's alright! I'll allow it!" Guy called throwing up another thumbs up. It a matter of seconds Lee's face turned into pure joy. He quickly pulled off two weights, one that was wrapped around each arm and both legs.

"Right! Now I can move freely!" The weights hit the ground and made craters.

"Holy crap!"

"Go Lee!"

"Yes sir!" It was incredible. Kira could barely keep up with his movements he was so fast, and then Gaara's sand could just barely deflect Lee's attacks. The sand didn't deflect Gaara, Lee had kicked Gaara hard in the head sending him face down to his knees. A scrape could be seen running down Gaara's face.

"Lee! Now explode!" Lee shot off slamming his fist into Gaara's face, knocking him back. The sand started to form a circle around Gaara's body blocking all kinds of attacks from behind.

"This is bad." Kankuro murmured, you could hear the worry in his voice.

"You got that right! That raccoon-eyed jerk! After the way he just got hit, he shouldn't even still be standing!" Naruto laughed happy that Gaara might be hurt.

Kira watched wide eyed as she saw what happened next. "Thats not the problem…" Gaara had a sand like shell over top his face. What was going on?! How could he do that?

"Whoa! His whole face just broke and fell off?"

"It's a shell! He used the sand to create a shell around his body to protect him from damage!" But from that crazed look in his eyes that must mean that something was about to happen, something bad.

'He was wearing the sand like a shell, eh? Hmm it's been a while since i saw that expression on his face. He's usually as composed as a statue, the picture of politeness and decorum. I had sensed that, during this chunin selection examination he was becoming more and more unstable...but...the other gaara is now totally awake.' Other Gaara?!

"If this Gaara is able to catch Lee...Lee will be toyed with and then killed!"

Lee would be killed?! Kira's eyes darted to the fight fear engulfing her, she didn't know him long but he grew on her a bit.

Lee had used his Lotus Flower technique wrapping the bindings that was around his arms spinning Gaara's body around and around, driving him head first into the ground. You would think after a move like that Lee would have won. But the Gaara he attacked was just a shell.

The real Gaara had snuck up behind Lee and sent a wave of his sand to knock him into the wall, Lee was in terrible pain, but he couldn't escape the waves of attacks. Gaara continued to push Lee back and he just took it, Lee finally got out of the way to avoid a killer attack.

Lee's skin turned red, a trail of blood fell from his nose, all the veins in this body protruded. It was insane watching Gaara being lifted in the air by nothing then be thrown all around. You couldn't see Lee at all. He was so fast!

"REVERSE LOTUS!" Lee had screamed sending Gaara into the ground once more. Lee stood to the side panting, his body drained of energy. That should make him win right? The sand moved on it's own, wrapping around Lee's arm and leg. Gaara just crushed his fist and Lee was screaming in pain. Gaara was going to finish him off!

Kira's heart pounded in her chest this wasn't good at all. She couldn't sit back and watch Gaara kill him but she couldn't interfere. It was against the rules. Only the instructors could stop the fight.

With Lee passed out Guy Sensei had jumped in to save him. "Why are you helping him." He seemed to have been dealt a lot of damage.

"He's my lovable precious protege." was all Guy had to say. Gaara didn't seem to understand the meaning.

"Forget it…"

"The victor is Gaara!" Hayate called announcing the end of the battle.

Mouths dropped in surprise. Lee was standing, blood dripping from his wounds. Sockets were popping and cracking as he moved.

"Lee, it's alright...it's over. You're in no shape to be standing." Even now the dead look on his face, he would have continued. But he shouldn't be moving. He shouldn't be able to stand at all. His leg was shattered.

Guy had laid Lee back on the ground, keeping a watchful eye on his student.

"Told you no one ever beats Gaara." Kankuro spoke softly in an I told you so way.

"You also said no one has ever hurt him." Kira retaliated. Naruto jumped down rushing to Lee's side. The medical team member took Guy aside telling him about the damage. How he'd never be able to be a shinobi again.

Gaara returned to his team, his eyes locked on his brother and Kira. He watched them speak, he felt his anger return. Why would she talk to him? She probably thought he was a monster, this was pathetic, pining for the attention of some girl.

Gaara didn't like this feeling in his chest. He didn't like this urge to be close to another. He's been fine on his own for so long he didn't understand why now of all times he wanted to be with another human being. She smelled nice and he liked the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders in the waves. He liked her eyes. He hated seeing the dark wrap around her face.

Thinking of someone hurting her made him boil with anger. He didn't understand why!

**_'You find the girl attractive.'_** Gaara scoffed at the idea. She was pleasant to look at. That was all. He didn't like her at all. He just didn't hate her company.

**_'Don't lie to yourself Gaara.'_**

She glanced over seeing those heart stopping seafoam green eyes. She should feel horrified, angry, even disgusted with the red head but it was a fair fight. Gaara never mocked Lee, told him he was pathetic, treated him like a lesser. Neji acted obnoxious and treated everyone around him like they were beneath him. Gaara fought fairly.

It was really hard to be mad at him for trying to win. This was a competition, she was just glad he didn't kill the boy.

**_'She likes you.' _**Again Gaara scoffed at the idea, if the girl liked him before she would hate him now. After seeing him hurt her friend she would hate him for sure. **_'I wouldn't be so sure.'_** He saw the light blush coat her face.

Another wave of anger coursed through him when his stupid excuse of a brother tried to speak to her again.

"Gaara?" Temari glanced at her brother confused. She was sure he'd be okay by now but this new wave of blood rage was fresh. Looking over she saw Kankuro was talking to that girl. She was the one to thank Gaara, the one who jumped over when the little girl went down. She looked like she was going to murder someone and then her sensei had to stop her.

Did Gaara have feelings toward this girl? That wasn't possible. Gaara hated everyone...or did he? All her life she's seen how angry and mean he was. That girl must have upset him somehow. That had to be it.

"Kira." Naruto ran over looking horrified. "Did you hear? Bushy brows…" she nodded a sad look on her face. "It's not fair to him!" He yelled glaring in Gaara's direction.

"Don't blame him fully." she called wrapping her arms around his. Her head on his shoulder. "Lee must have known this could happen."

"You're defending him?!"

She couldn't answer. She let Naruto go and walked away. She couldn't explain this to him, he was angry and when he was angry he wouldn't understand.

"Kira! Aren't you upset for Bushy brows?" He yelled chasing after her.

"Of course I'm upset for Lee. He saved my life for kami's sake! I just can't completely blame Gaara. Lee was doing some pretty dangerous maneuvering. He could have died performing some of those moves." Naruto started at Kira confused. Lee saved her life? When did he do that? "I feel awful for Lee but I don't know how to fix broken bones, i can just heal cuts and scrapes. I need more practice. If i knew how, I'd have fixed Lee's leg and arm. I don't know what to do to help him." Kira started to hug herself "I feel horrible having to sit back and watch him get hurt but I couldn't do anything. This is part of the test."

She walked away again, not caring if Naruto would stop her or not. She needed to get away. Her emotions were taking over again. Even now she could feel a cold cool feeling wrap around her. It felt like there was a blizzard going on inside her stomach.

_'All i can do is heal cuts and scrapes. What does he want from me?'_

_**'The fox feels conflicted. To him you are supposed to be on his side. He's in shock that you would feel sympathy for this Gaara boy.' **_Kaida spoke, her rumbling voice overtook Kira's head. All she could hear was her voice.

That was stupid. Naruto should know she was on his side, she was always on his side for everything. She watched the next match alone. No one seemed to bother her. Dosu vs Choji. Even though Choji fought him before Dosu still won. After Choji turned into a giant ball Dosu used his weapon to punch Choji ending him in one attack. The sound vibrated through his body sending shock waves through his body.

Dosu won that round ending the preliminaries.

Hayate congratulated everyone who made into the third exam.

Finally, this was the end of the very long day.


	26. Chapter 26: What to do, What to Do

**Chapter 26: What to Do, What do Do?**

The victors of their battles stood in front of the proctor, waiting for the third exam to begin. Kira stood at the end a little way away from Naruto and Gaara. Sakura took to standing beside Naruto while Kira stood beside Shino. They've never talked for a long period of time but there was a comfortable silence between them. It didn't feel awkward or strange.

"To those of you who won your bouts and qualified for the finals of the third phase of the Chunin exam, although one of you isn't here, congratulations!" Hayate coughed to himself for a moment. "Uh...well, Lord Hokage...they're all yours."

"Yes..." Lord Hokage stood from his seat smiling down at all the finalists. "Well then starting now I shall begin explaining the finals. As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands so we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your various talents. And thus, the finals will commence one month from now."

So they weren't going to jump straight in, that's a relief. Kira relaxed some getting the idea on training harder than before to beat her next opponent.

"We're not doing it right here, right now?" Naruto moaned wanting more than anything to get this exam started.

"We call this the requisite preparation period."

"What do you mean?" Neji voice called out, not really liking the idea that he wasn't going to fight now.

"Well it's a period of time that allows us to relay the results of the preliminaries to the rulers and shinobi leaders of each land and to summon them to the finals and it also serves as a preparations period for you applicants." The Hokage explained. It made sense. It gave all winners of the examination to rest up and get ready to the next part. That way in a months' time everyone would be ready and could fix up their skills.

"I still don't get it! What do you mean?" Kankuro growled completely annoyed. He thought the Hokage was just beating around the bush again.

"You must prepare to understand your enemy and understand yourself. During this period you can analyze the intelligence you have gathered on your foes during the preliminaries and use it to increase your chances of victory. Even thought, up to this point, all the battles have been real battles they were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy."

Kira glanced over at all the winners. She hopped she didn't have to fight Naruto.

"However the finals are a different story some of you probably ended up exposing everything you've got in front of your rivals and some of you may have gone up against comparatively strong opponents and found yourselves barely injured. In order to make the finals fair and just, we give you this month each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard, learn some new tricks and of course get some rest, as well."

The rest part sounded heavenly. Kira and Sakura couldn't wait to sleep in to the next day in their comfy beds. Heal up and practice harder. Though Sakura was worried about Sasuke she knew he was going to be okay. He had to be okay.

"I would like to let you all go now, but first there's one last thing we must do for the finals."

"Hey, come on! I need to start training now!" Naruto yelled, he needed to fight Neji and Sasuke. He needed to show his worth.

"Now then, don't be so impatient there are slips of paper inside the box Anko is holding. Each of you take one."

When Kira finally go the box there were two slips left. She grabbed one and looked at it. Eleven. What was that supposed to mean?

"Alright, does everyone have one now? Then starting at the left each of you read out the number written on your slip." Ibiki sensei held his clipboard writing whenever someone said their number.

"I have eight." Dosu.

"I got one." Naruto.

"I have ten." Sakura.

"Seven." Temari.

"Five." Kankuro.

"Three." Gaara.

"Nine." Shikamaru.

"Two." Neji.

"Six." Shino.

"Eleven." Kira.

"So Uchiha will be number four." Ibiki called finishing up whatever he was doing with the clipboard.

"Good! And now I will reveal the match order for the tournament style finals!" Wait! So, we just chose our opponents?

"What?!" Naruto screeched completely surprised.

"So that's what the drawing was for?!" Kira had figured the drawing was for them to fight at random. Ibiki flipped the clipboard showing who would be fighting who. Naruto Vs. Neji, Gaara Vs. Sasuke, Kankuro vs. Shino, Temari vs. Shikamaru/Dosu, and Kira vs. Sakura.

"Now then. It's time for you to go plan your strategies, rest up, or whatever you please. We're all finished here...unless any of you have questions?"

Shikamaru raised his hand. "May I?" Lord Hokage nodded. "You said this is a tournament, so theres only one winner, right? Then does that mean only one person gets to become a chunin?"

"No, that's not the case. For the finals, you will be observed by many judges. Not only by me but the Kazekage and the rulers and shinobi leaders of countries that will be requesting missions, as well. Based on your performance in the tournament, those judges will assign you an absolute value and all those who are deemed to have sufficient ability to be a journeyman ninja even those who may have lost in the first round can become Chunin."

"Do you mean it's possible that all of us here could become Chunin?" Temari wonders the idea pleasant but not what she was expecting.

"Yes, however it is also possible that none of you will become Chunin. Does that answer your question Shikamaru? The advantage of fighting in more rounds in the tournament is in having a greater number of opportunities to display your talents for the judges." The hokage waited till he was sure everyone was sufficient in his explanation. "Well then, good work all! You are dismissed until one month from now!"

Kira held her head in her hands this wasn't going to be easy. She didn't want to fight her friend, but she also wanted to become Chunin really badly. Sakura was getting stronger, she was able to hold her own for a bit, but this wasn't going to be easy.

Then if she advanced high enough she'd had to fight Naruto, there was no doubt that Naruto would beat his competitors.

"Sakura do you know where Kakashi sensei is?"

"He's probably with Sasuke." That would be Sakura's best bet, Naruto rushed off to the hospital wing.

"So...we have to fight..." Kira muttered staring at Sakura worried. Sakura had the same expression on her face. Worry, fear, and uncertainty.

"I guess so..."

The silence wrapped around the two as they walked out the door and into the bright light of day. Sakura quickly left leaving Kira to her own thoughts she walked through town figuring it would be best to go home and rest. Kakashi would be back later...or he'd be gone for the month training Naruto.

_'Kaida, what else am I able to do?'_ Was it possible that she was able to possess more of Kaida's powers? It took her a week to be able to accomplish that.

**_'You've only just scratched the surface of my abilities. It is possible that you will learn something new in one months' time.'_**

_'Thank you,' _Okay it was settled. Kaida would help train her for this exam. She'd pass this test. She'd become Chunin.

**_'Go talk to her.' _**That voice again. That deep gravelly voice. Where was it coming from?! It was giving her a headache. She glanced around her **_'You said you wanted to figure out why she stood up for you.'_**

She always heard that voice when she was by Gaara, it couldn't mean that Gaara was like her...could it?

_'Kaida! How far can I hear people's thoughts?' _She sat against a tree, a look on her face that showed everyone she was deep in thought. Twenty meters. So, she'd have to be close to whoever she was trying to speak with or listen in on.

"Kira." Gaara's voice floated above her head. His rough voice sent shivers down her spine, the idea that someone so cold and mean sought her of all people out either meant good news or bad news. She hoped it was good. Glancing up she saw Gaara standing upside down on one of the tree's limbs. Just staring at her, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy. It was like their first meeting.

"Hey Gaara," She gave a small wave standing now. He was still a few feet off the ground, no wonder it was easy to hear that voice so easily. Gaara's eyes roamed over her body again. He liked studying her, memorizing the little details. "You want to go for a walk?" He nodded appearing beside her like magic.

"So, congrats on getting into the third exam." She flushed walking and fiddling with her hands. She wasn't sure what to do with them right now, does she hold his hand again? Put them in her pockets? Swing them as she walked to look like an idiot?

"You as well."

"So what's up? I'd have thought you'd be with your team by now, celebrating." In the background Temari and Kankuro watched. Spying on the youngest.

"What are we doing? If he catches us, the freak will kill us." Kankuro growled trying to yank his sister away.

"Not yet. He's always around this girl and I want to know why."

"We're so dead." Kankuro muttered to himself quickly following his sister again hating himself as he did so.

Kira glanced up at the red haired male waiting to see if she'd get an answer or not. She wasn't sure. He was the type to just leave you hanging if he felt like it. "I need to know why you did that." Kira gave Gaara a stare trying to remember what he might be talking about. She did a lot of things. He wasn't being very specific.

"Did what?" She was honestly confused. She could see the annoyance dance through his eyes. The anger bubbling up inside. He probably is used to getting answers right away.

"You told your friend...Not to be mad at me..." He muttered the last part, a little embarrassed that he needed to explain himself to her. He's never had to do this sort of thing with other girls. They just avoided him, but she openly welcomed him to spend time with her. It was completely new to him.

"Oh, that? You mean after you fought Lee?" He grunted his answer, she guessed that meant yes. "Oh well because Lee put himself up to it. If you hadn't retaliated, then you would have gotten hurt. The whole point of the fight was to see who could go onto the next round. Besides...I was glad you didn't get too hurt."

Her face flushed after she said it. Did he seriously think she didn't like him? "What?" his deadpanned voice called showing his confusion.

"I mean I like Lee, don't get me wrong. He helped Sakura and me from Dosu's group..."

"Dosu?"

"The guy who fought last and won." Gaara nodded letting her continue. "He's a great guy, spunky and a dork and yeah I feel bad for him, but he chose to fight you. He could have backed out." She tried to reason.

Gaara nodded in agreement. It would have been wiser to back out. "So Dosu's team did that to you." He nodded towards her bruised face.

"Yeah that was Zaku, he was the one who got his arm blown off." She unintentionally rubbed her head feeling the pain again. Kira really wanted to change the subject, she didn't know what to do or say. But the two just walked in silence, she showed Gaara around her village telling him facts and where to go for food, to relax, where to avoid. Those sorts of things.

Somewhere along the way Gaara got so annoyed with her hands flying everywhere that he just grabbed her one hand and held it between them. Termari and Kankuro started wide eyed. Gaara was holding hands with the blushing girl. Temari quickly smacked Kankuro's shoulder in her surprise.

Gaara growled glaring behind him. Of course, it's those idiots. "Siblings?" Kira asked glancing behind them. She could tell how annoyed he was.

"You'd think they would know not to bother me." Gaara growled. He'd make them pay later. He'd make sure of it. "Let's go." Gaara dragged Kira behind him walking in another direction.

The two walked and talked. Well Kira talked. After a bit there was just silence. Kira knew it wouldn't be long till Gaara had to go home. Just another day and he'd leave her. Kira knew he wouldn't stay forever, but the thought of him leaving hurt. "Gaara..." The red head stared her down, waiting for the curious girl to continue.

She hated feeling so nervous like a stupid fangirl. She was acting like Sakura when it came to Sasuke for crying out loud! "Would you want to..." she frowned staring at the ground. This was pathetic. She was being pathetic. "Never mind." she moved forward hating herself for being so stupid.

Gaara stared at her confused but was quick to follow, he wondered what that was about. She shook her head having an internal debate. There was something wrong with her. She was conflicted. She loved Naruto but here she was craving to be near Gaara. It didn't make sense! Why would she feel this way towards Gaara but still want Naruto?

All this thinking gave her a headache! It felt like something was pushing at the base of her skull. Something sharp and pointy. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"I, I have to go lay down...I'll talk to you later." she muttered clutching her head moving in the direction of her home. Gaara was at her side in an instant, catching her when she wobbled. She stared up at him confused.

"I'll walk you home." she nodded leaning against his warm body as they walked he remembered the way to her home, she was barely awake. Kira's feet dragged as she walked. The feeling of sleep and the pain in her head started to consume her.

"We're here." she forced her eyes open and looked up. Kakashi was standing at the doorway reading his book, leaning against the wall. "Get some rest." she nodded stumbling up the steps to Kakashi. She felt horrible.

Kakashi gave Gaara a nod of thanks before bringing her inside. He was quick to carry Kira to her room, placing her on the soft mattress, taking her shoes off as she curled into a ball. "My head hurts." she muttered in a weak voice.

"I know...just rest I'll some medicine." moments later Kakashi returned with some water and a bottle of pills. "Take this." he lifted her head and helped force the medicine down her throat.

"W-whats wrong with me?" She was fine just a little bit ago, what happened? Why does she suddenly feel so crappy?

Kakashi figured it was time to read through dad's journal again. He stayed by his sister's side till she fell asleep, tossing a warm blanket over her body. It wasn't hard to find the journal. Kakashi had it hidden in his room on his own personal bookshelf. He read through the pages searching for what could be causing her problems.

Dragon Holders go through a physical transformation as well as a mental transformation through life. Kira was already showing signs of the physical transformation. Kakashi started noticing when she was six, her ears started to grow into points, and every tooth she lost as a child grew back as sharp fangs. The large bumps on her skull was evident that she was growing horns.

The sharp horns were pushing its way free. It wouldn't be long now till the horns broke free growing larger and larger. Her healing is half of what the nine-tailed fox is, but the strength and speed would only grow. The dragon's influence on her was growing stronger, if Kakashi wasn't careful Kira would be lost. He needed to help train Kira on her emotions, the more emotional she got the more the Dragon would take over.

It wouldn't be easy, he wished he had all the answers. Kakashi would have to talk to the Hokage later see if he had any information when it comes to holder's transformations. As of now Kira would have to tough it out.

**Morning:**

Kira rose from her bed, the ache in her head wasn't as bad as before. There was a dull throb. What happened last night? Why did she feel so bad? She moved out of her room to the living room curling up on the couch.

"Kira! Holy crap you'll never believe what happened!" Naruto rushed through the door yelling with his excitement. Kira curled into herself more feeling the pain form again. The excited blonde plopped on the couch beside his best friend his whole body shaking.

"What happened?" she mumbled forcing herself to sit up now. She needed some more medicine.

Naruto started his story how he was going to ask Kakashi to train him but Kakashi decided he was going to train Sasuke. Naruto made Kira know how mad he was at that, because Sasuke was a pain. He told her how he was forced to train with that perv that was in charge to taking care of Konohamaru, but some bigger perv is going to train him.

"Pervy Sage is awesome! Just don't let him know I said that." Naruto almost begged.

"I don't even know who this guy is." She muttered to herself. Naruto frowned staring at his best friend confused, something was going on with her. She didn't look too good either.

"Hey, you doing okay?" she shrugged her shoulders leaning against him. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just upset for Lee."

Kira looked him over, he really was upset "Thanks Naru, but I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I should feel better soon." An idea popped inside Naruto's head. A good way to make her feel better and them to relax.

"Come on, let's get some ramen and enjoy the day. We can check on Hinata later too." Kira nodded feeling her heart pound. She really wanted to check on Hinata and see how she was doing. Training could be later.

The two walked to Ichiraku's, they're arms linked together. Naruto was talking about how his new instructor had helped him walk on water.

"What are you going to do with your fight? You're fighting Sakura, aren't you?" Kira nodded letting out a sigh. She really didn't want to fight Sakura, the two of them were finally starting to get along. If she beat Sakura that could ruin her friendship, but she wasn't just about to let Sakura win.

"I guess I'll just hope for the best." At Ichiraku's Naruto ordered for Kira. Not that she minded, she knew Naruto knew what the best ramen here was. "You'll either fight Sasuke or Gaara. I'm sure you'd be excited to fight either after you beat Neji."

Naruto smirked she knew him so well. "Obviously. And there's no way that Gaara could beat Sasuke." Kira shrugged her shoulders. There was always the possibility that Gaara could beat Sasuke, Gaara was very strong.

The food came out and Naruto was quick to start eating. "When we're at the hospital do you want to visit Sasuke?" Kira glanced at Naruto confused. He was staring at his bowl of noodles, an agitated look in his blue eyes.

"I guess we can. I was hoping we could check out Lee while we were there." Naruto nodded.

**_'I guess today is a good day for her to see Sasuke. She'll be training and won't have the time to see anyone. Why does every girl like Sasuke?'_**

She gave her best friend a strange look. "Naruto. You're the one who brought Sasuke up. I would have been fine just seeing Hinata and Lee."

"Yeah but I know you want to see him." She gave him another strange look. "Naruto. I don't have a crush on Sasuke." She groaned. Was it so hard to believe that she didn't like Sasuke Uchiha? He was a pain in the neck and got on her nerves.

"Come on Kira, everyone likes Sasuke. You don't have to lie about it."

"I don't like Sasuke! I like someone else!" Naruto stared at her confused. A red blush formed across her face when she looked away. "Besides it doesn't matter who I like, why are you suddenly thinking about who I like?"

"Because you're acting strange and it probably has to do with..." Kira gave him a look telling him to shut up. The cool blizzard feeling ran through her stomach again.

"Naruto. I. Do. Not. Like. Sasuke. I don't know who I like anymore." She gave her best hard stare. Naruto could be so dense sometimes. "Sasuke is my friend. That is all. Sakura likes Sasuke. Ino likes Sasuke. Heck I think even Shikamaru likes Sasuke! But I don't like Sasuke." She didn't know how many times she had to tell him. She was not interested in being with someone like Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled to himself "Shikamaru likes Sasuke? How would you know that?"

"I don't know Naru, every time I see those two together he acts weird...Then that time when we were getting our teams I swear I saw him freaking out like the other girls."

Naruto started to crack up doubling over so that his face was almost in his bowl. Kira sighed with relief glad to know Naruto was back to somewhat normal.

"I see it!" He cried out laughing loudly. It took Naruto maybe a five minutes to calm himself down, there was still a few giggles though.

"So, you'll be training with this ultra-mega perv?" Kira asked pulling some noodles to her mouth. She wondered who he was talking about. Ebisu was a huge perv according to Naruto, she wondered who this other guy could be.

"Yeah he fell for my Sexy no Jutsu and got really weird about it." Kira laughed looking away. All the adult males ended up falling for Naruto's sexy jutsu. It was hilarious to see their reactions. "We aren't gonna be able to hang out like this for a while, are we?"

"Probably not, but after the third exam we'll have a sleepover and eat all sorts of Ramen and junk food." She promised, she knew it would be a while till everything calmed down again. "And I promise after this is test is over, I can tell you what's happening to me because I have no clue right now." Naruto nodded glad she still wanted to let him know.

"Alright, now do you want seconds?" He nodded towards his bowel of empty ramen. A mischievous grin on his face. If this was going to be the last time they could hang out for a while he'd make the best of it!


	27. Chapter 27: Oh Gaara

**Chapter 27: Oh Gaara...**

**"Focus your mind. Relax your body and tell me what you feel." **Kaida's voice rang through my ears. Kira tried to force her body to relax, she was filled with excitement. She was finally going to learn new moves.

Kaida growled from her cage. **"Focus." ** her blazing red eyes glared down at the human girl before her. Kaida could feel her excitement from here. **"What do you feel?" **What did Kira feel? She didn't understand what Kaida meant. She felt lots of things.

**"Do you feel the fire burning within you? Or the chill through your veins?"**

"I feel normal. What do you mean chill in my veins? I've always felt like fire was ripping through my veins whenever I…" Kaida tsk shaking her head a look of annoyance.

**"You feel the fire when your anger gets the better of you. Focus again," **Kira nodded concentrating on her own body. She concentrated on her own skin, her body felt warm, she could feel the blood pumping through her veins but there was something else. She didn't know what. But her chest felt cold. She was so used to the hot feeling that she wasn't sure about this cold one, only feeling it twice before.

**"This chill allows us to withstand freezing climates," **Kira thought back to all her winters in Konoha, Kakashi always made sure she wore her heavy jacket but all it ever did was make her sweat too much. Naruto would make fun of her whenever she took her jacket off and made snow angels in the snow.

"That...that makes sense…"

**"Of course it makes sense." **Kaida growled to herself wanting nothing more than to stretch her wings, she'd been too cramped for too long. It's been too long since she felt fresh air, swam through the cool rivers and lakes, eat as many fish as she could imagine. She missed so many things.

"Can I fly or anything?"

**"No, your body has no wings. You might have some similarities of myself but that does not make it possible for you to fly."**

"Fair enough," She shrugged her shoulders staring up at the Dragon waiting for her to teach her something for this next battle. She really wanted to be Chunin! If she was going to be anything like her father or Kakashi she'd make it to Chunin no problem! "Okay, okay! Come on you said you'd teach me something!"

**"I am teaching you. You must know what will come ahead in life." **Kira let out a groan. She just wanted to learn a new jutsu or something that would help her. **"Would you like me to teach you healing techniques."**

Kira's ears perked up, Kaida was going to teach her healing? "I know how to heal…"

**"You know how to heal scrapes. Small open wounds."**

"So what you're telling me is, if you teach me to control my healing abilities I could heal Lee?" That would be amazing, Lee deserved to be a shinobi ninja more than anyone. He worked hard every day, pushing himself further and further to be the best of the best.

**"Well…there is a possibility. I'm not saying yes but there is a chance you could help."**

She could help Lee. That's all that mattered. "Okay, let's get started." Kaida nodded closing her eyes pleased with her human. If it weren't for Kakashi she would have been lost and confused for a long time. There was no way to know for sure what would happen in the future, now that Kira knew what was locked behind the cage.

"Kira." Kakashi called waking the girl from her trance, her body looked exhausted as if she hadn't slept in days. Two weeks since Naruto had left and all he's seen her do is eat, train, and sleep. "Kira." Her tired red eyes looked at her brother this time.

"Yes?" she was annoyed, she'd been in the middle training when he had to interrupt her.

"Well for starters, you had water spinning around you." Water spinning around her? Kira glanced around the floor noticing the wet carpet, that was new. Kaida said that if she trained hard enough she might be able to camouflage myself in plain sight. It wasn't a promise only because she herself didn't know what the holders could do. Kira was the first human Kaida has ever inhabited.

"I think you need to rest. All this training isn't good for you." He took on his fatherly role, trying to seem intimidating. Kira saw his worry but shook it off.

"Kashi, I'm fine. Kaida is helping me with healing and you said you'd help me with my Taijutsu, you were taking too long."

"Kaida?" Kakashi called looking confused. Kaida? He didn't know any teacher named Kaida. Who was she talking about?

"Uh…"

"Kira." There was a warning tone sending shivers down Kira's spine. "Is she within you?" he hoped she'd say no, the dragon spirit shouldn't be able to communicate with her so young. The seal should still be in effect unless it's weakening.

"Yes."

He shifted her body, spinning her so that Kira's back was facing him as he looked at the base of her neck. The seal was fading.

"How long have you been able to communicate?"

"A little before the start of this exam." Kakashi sighed, it hasn't been too long, this could be good. He could find out more information about the species and what they do to their holders.

Kakashi let her go, watching as her dark gray fall back into place. "Has she told you anything about her species?" he saw the curiosity in her eyes, she was always so curious.

"Yeah, she's teaching me how to be a better healer, she's already taught me how to read someone's mind." Kakashi stared at her shocked, Kira could read minds? Since when? How was that possible. "But you know how before I could only heal scrapes, now I can heal deeper wounds! She said I might be able to help Lee out. It's why I'm training so hard, I want to help Lee." Kakashi made sure they were eye level, brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes.

"I know you're upset about your friend but…"

"I know the possibilities aren't the best, there might not even be a chance that I can help Lee at all. But it's not for nothing. You said yourself that every team needs a healer." Kakashi saw the determination in her eyes. She was more like Naruto than Kakashi, how did that happen?

"I'll make Chunin and I'll help Lee. Now will you help me with my Taijutsu or not?" Kakashi couldn't help chuckle to himself. He led her outside and the two walked to Hokage Rock. "Now about this mind reading." Kakashi tested her to see if she was making it up, even he was impressed. He knew the Yamanaka clan had some sort of the same technique, maybe it could be related.

"Before we start I want you to stretch and climb to the top." Kira nodded a smirk on her lips, this was perfect. She was just glad Kakashi agreed to help her with Taijutsu and not Guy sensei. "Only activate your chakra if there's a possibility you will fall. I'll be right behind you." Kakashi himself had been a bit lazy lately. With Sasuke still in the hospital he had the chance to help his younger sister.

The two started their climb, gripping onto whatever they could grab, Kakashi told her to slowly bring her body up to the next ledge, that it would help strengthen her muscles. He could already hear her panting half way up. He himself was climbing the mountain one handed. Talk about a show off.

"Not tired, already are you?" He teased, though he himself could feel how out of shape he was becoming.

"No way! I'm having a party over here, I don't know what they have in Loserville by you." She yelled pushing herself further up the mountain.

"Loserville? I'll have you know you're the leader of Loserville."

"That's what you think!"

The two raced up the mountain, Kakashi's longer arms helped him get closer to the top, Kira's small fear of falling kicked in the closer they got to the top, she had to push it behind her. She hated that fear of falling. She was a freaking Dragon holder for crying out loud. Dragons fly!

She shouldn't be afraid of heights.

Kakashi won the not race, somehow making it to the top when she was frozen, claiming that she was trying to catch her breath.

"Good, now that our warmup is done, we can get down to business." Kakashi led Kira away from the edge closer to the stairs.

"What now?" she was glad for the small break, but she really needed to get back to training.

"Now, we'll jog to the training grounds and then we can practice Taijutsu." Kakashi explained, he could be such a pain, but it really was practice. He was pushing her body to keep going and making her stronger. The siblings ran together matching speed with the other.

When they made it to the training ground she felt out of breath but forced herself to continue. Kakashi attacked when she wasn't paying attention. Sending the girl sprawling to the ground.

"Attention is key, baby sister." Kira grumbled at his taunt.

Kira pulled herself to her feet, charging at her brother full speed. Kakashi had easily avoided her attacks knocking her back or blocking her attacks. She would hiss or grunt with pain, yet she could feel her muscles tighten.

"Your face is a key!" She retorted childishly though she was in good spirits her body was growing weaker. Taijutsu was her worst. She could go on for hours with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but Taijutsu she struggled with. At least she admitted her faults.

She was better than Sakura she knew but she needed to get better. If Naruto was here the two could be sparing and laughing at something stupid one of them said or did. Sakura just avoided her in general if they even crossed paths. Sasuke was still in the hospital she saw him twice. He always had someone in the room with him.

Kira hissed just barely escaping Kakashi's jab. He was quick, man he was good. She had his full attention for once and she felt she was making a mockery of their name! Kakashi was five when he graduated as a ninja and he was six when he became a Chunin! She was twelve, almost thirteen and she just graduated as a ninja from the academy.

He was so fast, and strong. He knew her every move. She doubted he was even using the Sharingan. He was just that good. Why did she have to stay behind for Naruto? Why did she do this to herself? She could have been just like Kakashi but something about Naruto made her want to stay behind and be a normal kid. How stupid was she?

Sweat pooled across her face as she dodged yet another attack. She gave it her all. There was two more weeks and she didn't know how long she could be working with Kakashi. Sasuke could be up and awake tomorrow ready to train or ready at the end of the week. She needed to beat him! If she could beat Kakashi then she could pass this test!

But every time she thought she had the upper hand Kakashi would have her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds saying, "Don't get cocky."

It sucked that he was so good at this. But he was the perfect person to help her.

This lasted hours and by the end she was covered in bruises and hurt all over. Her shoulders slumped she should be stronger. Kaida said she would be stronger.

"You did good kid," Kakashi commented patting her head. Kira just felt so tired now. She couldn't get him once! He wouldn't even let her win for the practice round. "You're doing better with controlling your emotions," he called glad he didn't see her eyes glowing or the blood lust return.

"Thanks Kashi," she panted upset with herself but at least she did good enough, Kakashi didn't even bother to pull out his book. So that must mean she was either really good or really bad. But if she was bad he would have been reading his book wouldn't he?

"That's enough for now, you should get some rest." Kira nodded forcing herself up to her feet, she could really use a nap.

**_'If you nap you'll have to train with me.' _**Kaida reminded making Kira groan to herself. Kakashi gave her a questioning look but she chose to ignore it.

"See you at home." She called deciding to try to visit her friends in the hospital instead.

"See you." he called lazily.

Her tired trek to the hospital wasn't as bad as she thought. There was a nice cool breeze and the air smelled of something freshly baked. Her stomach growled having skipped both breakfast and lunch to train for the next test. She continued to tell herself that she'd make some food at home but the temptation was so grand. She could practically taste it.

_'Well if Sasuke of Lee is up they might want one…'_

That was all the convincing it took, buying two and rushing off towards the hospital giggling to herself for her new treasure. When she arrived she saw Sasuke was awake for the first time in a while.

"Hey!" actually glad he was awake. She had been a little worried after the first few visits and he still was asleep. "Glad to see you're up finally, how're you feeling?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up the moment she walked inside. He had woken up earlier to see flowers and cards galore hating that his fanclub wouldn't leave him alone, no doubt most of it was from Sakura or Ino.

"Fine." She looked exhausted, her shoulders slumped forward as she took a seat beside him. There were yellowing bruises wrapped around her body from where he could see. He feared what he couldn't. "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks." His eyes widen in surprise. Two weeks?! He wouldn't have enough time to train for the exam! Why would anyone let him sleep for two weeks!?

"I was that bad?"

He watched her shrug sitting down in a chair beside his bed, a pleasant smell filled the room when she opened the bag she was holding. "Well think about it. After everything that happened in the forest and your battle with whats his face, you'd be bound to be exhausted. We're just glad you didn't die." She spoke for her entire team, Naruto would be pleased to know Sasuke was alive and well.

Sasuke's eyes trained in on the bag his hunger stronger than he thought it would be. He refused to eat the gray slob in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah! I wasn't sure if you'd be up or not but…" she grabbed a napkin and retrieved a beautiful golden fish shaped cake. Taiyaki, he hasn't had that in a while. "I got us some Taiyaki, I doubt you wanted some hospital food." He's never been more in love with this girl than he has now.

He reached out and took the cake trying to stifle a moan at the first food he's eaten in weeks as the savory flavors danced across his tongue. "I got one chocolate and one red bean." she was an angel sent from heaven. God he loved her.

"Thank you," She nodded pulling her own out and munching on the chocolate flavored one. She looked so cute eating, he watched as she practically turned into a puddle.

"It's no problem," She answered finally, there was a speck of chocolate clinging to her lip. Only she would look so cute with chocolate on her lips.

They sat in a comfortable silence eating their treats, she ended up explaining about what happened after he left the exam with Kakashi. Sasuke was completely surprised that Gaara could control sand and was able to defeat Lee, when he himself failed. Was Gaara that scary?

He wans't as impressed when she told him about Sakura's battle, he figured they'd both lose, he rolled his eyes at Naruto's story. He might have been smart but a fart? Really?

"So there's a chance we'll fight each other." He mused. He would think of a way to get her to back out. He didn't want to have to hurt her.

"Possibly, I have to fight Sakura first and win." Sasuke shrugged acting like that wouldn't be hard at all. Kira was still worried about her fight. She didn't want to hurt Sakura but she didn't want to lose.

"You'll be fine. What else have I missed?"

Kira recounted everything she knew of while Sasuke was asleep then bringing him up to today's encounter. He hadn't missed much but he needed to get back to work soon.

"Thank you, Kira." She nodded and stood having spent the last half hour with him. The sun was just starting to set, and she had a feeling visiting hours were over now.

"I'll come back tomorrow if it's not too crowded." Sasuke shook his head stopping her from leaving.

"I'll be out by then. The next time we'll see each other is at the exam." She nodded of course now that he was awake he'd make sure he could train.

"Can I see something?" She waited for his nod and slowly walked over to his bed. She placed her hands on his cheeks concentrating on making sure he was completely healed. She wouldn't let him leave and he get hurt because she knew he wasn't up to it just yet. She felt heat pool to his face and could feel his intense stare at her.

Kira started to feel the cool feeling spread through her body. Blue. She was out in the blue ocean surrounded by dark cold blue.

Sasuke stared at her glowing bright blue eyes, he's never felt so entranced by her before. She looked so mesmerizing, her face was so close to his. If he wanted to he could have kissed her but he knew that wasn't the time. He could already feel his body feel better than before.

He felt his energy return, the ache in his neck no longer hurt. He felt so much better. And it was all because of her. His beautiful Kira. He watched the glow fade slowly fade and return her natural crimson orbs. She let her hands fall away, he could still feel where her hands had been, it left a tingling sensation or possibly it his his blush.

"Why'd you do that?" she blinked a few times getting back to her normal self, still not used to being able to heal more than a scrape. Her head felt fuzzy and her body felt like it was floating. Almost like she would be in a drunken haze.

"If you're going to leave tomorrow…" She paused knitting her eyebrows together _'Is that what i sound like?' _she wondered before shaking her head again, "If you're leaving tomorrow I'm not going to let you leave and you hurt yourself. At least now you'll be okay to train with Kakashi."

She was worried about him. He felt like his heart was skipping a few beats. "Thanks." She nodded shaking her head again, some of her gray strands flew around her face. "You okay?"

"Just a bit dizzy, wasn't expecting to feel like that." she muttered forcing a grin to her face. She needed to get back to training. "Anyway, I'll see you at the exam then. Don't kill yourself in training." she called from the doorway.

Sasuke had a goofy grin on his lips, she chose to heal him in fear he wouldn't be able to continue. She wanted him to pass!

Kira walked through the halls needing some sleep, having actually healed Sasuke she felt drained of energy, she wobbled as she walked but forced herself to keep moving. She needed sleep, maybe Kaida would let her have one day of sleep.

Four days before the exam, Kira was sparing by herself in the training grounds the pain in her head suddenly stopped two days ago. Her head felt numb. When she woke up she found something poking out of her head. Hard as bone and sharp as a kunai.

Kakashi wasn't at the house to help her, she started to freak out staring at it, squeezing it made pain shoot through her skull. She screamed at Kaida to explain and explain she did. Horns. Kira was growing horns! Kaida said that it was because they were connected!

Kira couldn't help thinking how wonderful the news was. That was a sarcastic sentence by the way. She was so pissed and annoyed and depressed. She was already looked at funny because she had red eyes and already sort of resembled as a monster. Now she had horns? Why horns?! She had to hide them.

Taking some clothe and trying as best as she could without hurting herself she was able to cover the horns with a rag, then placing her headplate overtop them. Her new horns made the headplate pop out some but it was the best she could do.

She's been doing that for the past three days, thankfully no one has noticed what with her new schedule of sleeping and training, but the exam was tomorrow. They would discover it sooner or later. A sudden urge to go to the hospital called to her. She might have wanted to see Lee, what with Sasuke having escaped the hospitals clutches.

It didn't take her long to get there though she might have been arguing with Kaida the entire way because she didn't want to train. Kaida said it was important but Kira needed a rest day. Kira made a quick stop to get Lee a few flowers to make him feel she found in Lee's room though was Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara all standing around Lee's unconscious form glaring at one another.

"What the hell?" She muttered from the door. Three pairs of eyes locked onto her frame "When'd you get back Gaara?" she called confused she hadn't heard from the redhead in a month she missed him.

"Yesterday," his rough voice ran through her ears. He sounded so annoyed right now. Glancing down she saw that Shikamaru had his shadow connected to Gaara's. That isn't good. What did she miss.

"Kira don't be nice to this jerk! He just tried to kill bushy brows!" Naruto screamed glaring hatefully at the red haired male. Kira's body went stiff, what? He wanted to kill Lee? But why?

"You did?" she muttered nervously staring at Gaara wide eyed. His gaze locked onto her form, here it comes, the fear. The panic. Gaara grunted a yes as his answer. He wouldn't deny his actions, not for some girl. "But why?" her grip on his flowers was loosening. Gaara wanted to kill Lee.

"I want to kill him because, I just want to kill him."

The grip was gone, her flowers fallen to the ground. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE SAYING?! DO YOU?!" Naruto screamed pointing a finger in Gaara's direction.

"You really weren't raised right, were you? You're so self centered." Kira couldn't wrap her head around it, Gaara wanted to kill Lee because of a whim? No reason at all because he just felt like it?! It didn't make any sense!

"If you try to interfere I'll kill you too." the threat hung in the air. He wasn't bluffing.

"What?! Just try it!" Naruto threw up his fists ready to attack.

"Hey! Quit it, Naruto!" Shikamaru made Gaara throw his hands up like he was trying to stop Naruto, it was actually kind of funny there.

"Hold on a minute, you want to kill Lee for what reason? Because you felt like it? Are you insane that's the stupidest reason to kill a person!" She growled pinching the bridge of her nose. _'Control your anger Kira, control it. Gaara is your friend. He couldn't possibly actually want to kill Lee.'_ Her eyes started to sting. She needed to calm down but she wasn't going to leave them alone.

"I've seen you fight, I know you're strong. But you see, Naruto, Kira, and I we're pretty capable fighters too. We still have movies in reserve that nobody has seen yet." Kira and Naruto glance at Shikamaru was he bluffing? There was no way the three of them could take down Gaara. She could feel how powerful he was from here. "Plus it'll be three against one. So you'll be at a disadvantage. But if you swear to leave Lee alone, we'll let you leave. No harm done."

Gaara easily saw through the bluff. There was no way anyone of them were going to stop him. "I'll say this once more. If you keep interfering, I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me!" Naruto yelled getting reading to attack again. Gaara's hand flew up to block whoever was beside him but it was actually Shikamaru blocking Naruto. Kira just couldn't take her eyes off of Gaara.

"I told you to quit it! Don't forget this guy has monster like strength!" Shikamaru warned barking at Naruto to calm down.

"But I've got a real live monster inside of me! I won't lose to somebody like him!" I wasn't sure what he meant by that, did Naruto actually meet his demon too?

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing, egging him on like that?" Shikamaru scolded again.

"Shikamaru you know how Naruto is." She groaned feeling her head start to hurt again. Why now of all times?

"A monster, eh? I've got one of those too." Huh? Kira stared at Gaara confused, he had a monster? "Just like you said, I wasn't 'raised right'." Gaara's glare was directed at all of them. She worked so hard to get him to trust her and she didn't know what to think. He wanted to kill Lee. She should hate him. But why'd he have to say he had a monster too? "In the process of my birth, I stole the life of the woman I was supposed to call 'mother' in order to create the world's strongest shinobi, my father used ninjutsu to implant an incarnation of sand within my body. I was born a monster."

_'He's like me and Naruto…'_

"Known as Shukaku it was the spirit of a former sunagakure elder that had been sealed inside a teakettle." Gaara explained his backstory. My eyes locked with Naruto.

**'He's like us.'**

He was indeed like the two. Shikamaru stared at Gaara like he was crazy, sweat pooling down his face. "A type of possession art that causes a fetus to be forcibly possessed? To go that far, thats crazy." Kira felt herself looking back at Gaara again. Her heart hammering in her chest, she could hear how steady his was, his heart not missing a beat. He wasn't lying. "Heh, what kind of parent does a thing like that? What twisted love."

"Love?" Gaara spoke as if the word itself was poison on his tongue. "Don't judge me by your standards. 'Family'...let me tell you what that word means to me." Kira, Naruto, and Shikamaru feared for what he was going to say. "Mere hulls of flesh connected by hatred and murderous intent."

Kira's eyes widen in shock, he couldn't mean that. "My mother's life was sacrificed so that I could be brought to life as the villages greatest masterpiece and Kazekage's son. My father taught me secret shinobi skills, one after another. I was raised in isolation, spoiled and over protected. At first I thought **_that_** was love until the incident."

"What incident?" Shikamaru's curious nature pushed Gaara further to explain himself.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara looked like telling this hurt him, in some way, like he didn't want to. He was making himself to push everyone away. She needed him to know he wasn't alone. She tried to connect with him but the Shukaku growled at her in defiance. Protecting his mind from being explored. "So what the heck happened?" Naruto pushed him forward as a crazed grin spread over his face.

"For the past six years, ever since I turned six. My father's been trying to assassinate me. I've lost count of how many attempts he's made." Shikamaru gasped in surprise and confusion. So many questions needed to be answered.

"Oh Gaara," Kira felt her hands rise to her lips in surprise, what kind of father would do that to their own kid! Her heart was breaking for him, having been so alone. He's still alone.

"Kira!" stunned that she would say anything. She looked like she almost had tears in her eyes. How is she feeling this way. Her eyes drawn to the floor as she shrunk into herself.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" her mind racing with what she'd of done if she was in his situation. If her father trained her, pushed her to be the best and kept her away from humans, feeling so lost and alone. It made her sick to her stomach. Gaara had to live like that for twelve years plus having to deal with his father trying to kill him. She had every right to feel bad for Gaara, having gotten to know him a little bit.

Shikamaru shook his head forcing himself to ask his questions, ignoring this idiot girl. "But you said your father spoiled you, so what do you mean?"

Gaara's eyes stared her down, she held her mouth in shock, her crimson eyes watery. He didn't know why. "A presence that is too powerful becomes a presence that is feared. Having been born through jutsu my mind is unstable. It seems the fools of the village finally realized I had emotional issues. To my father in his role as Kazekage, I was the villages most powerful weapon but at the same time, I was a fearsome and dangerous object. So apparently, when I turned six they determined that I was too great a liability. Prior to that, I had merely been handled with care. Like any other hazardous instrument."

"But thats not right!" Kira couldn't help but snap, her emotions were getting out of hand. She could feel her body getting hot, rage boiled down within her belly. You can't do that to a kid!

"To them, I am now a relic of the past that they wish to erase and forget." was all Gaara could do to answer her. Why was she getting so upset? Was her eyes glowing? Was that a thing that happened to her when she got mad?

"For what purpose do I exist? Why am I alive? At first, when I asked myself that, I had no answer. But while I continue to live, I need a **reason**. Otherwise I might as well be dead." The way he was talking made her hurt. Her skull ached she could feel the horns send painful pulsations. Almost as if they were growing or something.

"What is he talking about?"

"So this is what I came up with… 'I exist to kill all humans other than myself.' living in constant fear, knowing i might be assassinated at any moment, I finally found inner peace. By killing those who sought to kill me i was able to discern a reason for living and justify my own existence. I would fight only for myself and love only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more splendid world than this one. They allow me the experience the joy of living for as long as there are people out there for me to kill. Then I will not cease to exist."

_'Would he have killed me? Just because he felt like it?' _Tears began to form at the thought of falling for a killer. He's still alone and only able to assert his existence by killing others.

Sand erupted from all around the room lashing out ready to attack. "Now. Help me feel alive!"

"Enough!" Spinning around we all saw Master Might Guy standing in the doorway looking disappointed. "The finals start tomorrow. Don't be in such a hurry, unless you're eager to become an inpatient today."

Gaara clutched his head in pain wobbling as he walked, glaring at everyone. "I will kill you all just you wait."

That threat alone should have sent shivers down her spine. She was scared of course, but she needed him to know. She had to help him.

Shikamaru was explaining everything to Guy and Naruto was staring at the ground shaking. Now was the perfect chance to go after Gaara. She knew it might be a horrible mistake but he had to know. She ran through the halls not sure where he might have gone. He wasn't stupid to stay in the hospital he must've left.

Unfortunately she only made it a few meters outside the hospital when Naruto caught her. What kind of twisted story was this?

"Are you crazy?! That guy just threatened to kill us and you're chasing after him." Naruto yelled, his hand having a firm grip on her wrist.

_'Damn Naruto for knowing me so well.' _She saw his anger but something else he knew what she was going to do, he was just . "I...I can't let him be alone anymore."

"He could kill you,"

"I know." her head fell on his shoulder. The two were embraced in an awkward hug of sorts. Though it was mostly Naruto holding her back from doing something stupid for a change. "I know he could, but I-I know him I…" she didn't know him, not entirely. Whenever they talked it was him asking the questions just making her talk. She knew bits and pieces but he didn't talk to her about life, friends, family. She only knew that his teammates were his siblings.

"You can't help him, not yet." he whispered trying to comfort his friend, her body relaxed and he was sure she wouldn't run off. "Lets go home." Naruto guided his friend in the direction of his house, not sure if he was going to run into him or not.

Right now, they both needed to have some tea and get some rest.


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Exam Part 1

**Chapter 28: The Final Exam part 1**

Kira had got little to no sleep, her mind racing. Not only was today the exam day, but last night she heard more about Gaara's life than she had since they first met. Her heart felt like it was broken. He's been alone in this world for twelve years. She was lucky to have Naruto during her childhood but Gaara? She wanted nothing more than to hold him and let him know he wasn't alone. That he didn't have to be alone anymore. She'd be there for him.

Naruto was nice enough to take her to his home to sleep, but as he slept away she only sat by the window hugging her knees forcing herself not to go after Gaara.

As the sun came up Kira shuffled back to her home to get ready for today's events. Barely anyone was awake at this time but soon enough the village would be filled with viewers who wanted to watch the upcoming battles.

"Stupid boys." she grumbled kicking a pebble down the road while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Unaware of the blonde haired girl leaning against the hotel she was passing.

"My brother finally show his true colors huh?" Barely giving the girl a glance Kira rolled her eyes. It was partially her fault. Not showing her brother attention or protecting him when their father attack him.

"He explained himself yes." she snapped glaring at the girl. She couldn't believe her. Acting superior and as if she deserved her sleepless night. "Whats it to you?"

"Nothing, just was wondering when you'd finally figure out he's not the best person to be around." She shrugged examining her nails.

"He isn't a monster." Not after what she heard last night. Gaara wasn't a monster, he was nothing like a monster. Sure he could be scary but he had his reasons.

"You're kidding right? He's crazy. There's no telling what he's thinking or what he's going to do. His blood lust is too high. Being close to him can get you killed." She snapped at the girl thinking she was crazy.

"Who's fault was that though? Standing aside while your father tries to kill your brother whenever he gets the chance. He can't trust anyone! Not to mention he's going to feel like a monster if everyone treats him like one!" Kira's eyes stung but she kept her emotions in check. She was getting over worked again, it was getting harder and harder to control it. Gaara didn't deserve this. "See you at the exam." she snapped walking away from the blonde.

Temari stood shocked. They only spent a few days at most together and now this girl thought she knew Gaara. Ha! If she kept being an idiot she'd end up dead.

Kira really wanted Kakashi home, but he's been gone since Sasuke escaped the hospital. She just needed to talk to her brother, hear what he had to say.

Kira was quick to taking her shower. The warm water helped relax her muscles. _'Kaida what should I do? Gaara he's so alone.' _ She leaned her head against the tile wall annoyed with no answers.

_'Thats up to you, the boy is in a darker place then you or Naruto ever were.' _She knew that, Kakashi never tried to kill her and no one in the village tried to hurt Naruto like that. Why would they do that to him? He's a kid!

_'Why him? He doesn't deserve this!'_ Kira hit her head against the wall, only to hiss in pain it was still tender there. After her shower Kira stared at herself in the mirror just looking over the dark ridged bone going towards the back of her head. _'He's a monster huh?' _She glared at her reflection, her red eyes starting to glow. He'll know today he isn't alone. She'll make sure of it.

**Time Skip:**

She saw him, standing with a bored look on his face, even among his family he looked so alone. Her heart ached, she hoped she could have caught him on his way in, but she just missed him.

Now everyone stood in a straight line waiting for the exam to begin. Only problem was Sasuke was still missing, Sasuke and Dosu. Where were they?

_'Where's Sasuke?'_ Kira asked either Naruto or Sakura hoping they might know where their friend was. Naruto was looking back and forth worried.

"Hey! Stop fidgeting, stand still and face forward, toward the guests." The proctor called annoyed.

_**'Is he still recovering?'** _Naruto wondered glancing at his friends.

_***No, he's been gone for a while now. He ran away from the hospital. Where is he? I'm getting worried.*** _Sakura sounded worried she was starting to think of the worst case scenarios.

This isn't good. Would Sasuke be disqualified? "Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed guests. Welcome and heartfelt thanks for gathering here in Konohagakure for the Chunin selection examination! We will begin the matches of the final round between the ten candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back and enjoy!" The Hokage announced joyfully making the entire crowd cheer excitedly.

Kira stared up at the proctor of this exam waiting for his go. "Before we begin, I have a few announcements, look here." the proctor held out a paper showing off the fighter. Dosu was missing from the exam completely.

First was Naruto and Neji, second was Sasuke and Gaara, then Shino and Kankuro, after Shino it was Shikamaru and Temari, then finally it was Sakura and Kira. "There have been a few last minute changes. Look again and confirm your assigned opponent."

"Hey, hey!" Naruto raised his hand.

"What?"

"Sasuke's not here yet, so whats gonna happen?" Sakura, Naruto, and Kira were worried that he might not be able to take the exam. Sasuke had to hurry up! Why was he still missing?

"If he doesn't arrive by the start of his own match he'll lose by forfeit." Knowing Sasuke he wouldn't just up and quit the match, he would have come here crawling on his hands and knees to fight this battle. Kakashi wasn't here either.

_'Kakashi please don't be doing a fashionably late thing. Not today!' _Kira really hoped that they weren't doing anything stupid. Today was not a day to be late.

"Listen up, all of you. This is the last exam. The landscape may be different, but just as with the preliminaries, there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided, in which case I'll stop the match before anyone's killed. Understand?" Everyone nodded in understanding. "All right then, match one. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. You two stay down here. The rest of you, proceed to the waiting room outside the arena."

Sakura and Kira slowly made their way away being the last to leave. "Good luck Naruto!" Sakura cheered giving him her best of luck before walking out.

"Kick his ass Naru!" Kira grinned chasing after Sakura.

Naruto grinned to himself having the encouragement he needed from his friends as well as Hinata to defeat Neji.

Naruto and Neji stood a foot away from one another, glaring at one another. "Got something to say?" Neji grinned already thinking that this fight was done and over with.

Naruto threw out his fist in Neji's direction a nasty glare in his eyes. "I've said this once before, I vow to win."

Neji was quick to activate his Byakugan. "Now then, match one begin!" The proctor called jumping out of the way leaving both boys to the fight.

"Ho, ho it's more fun this way anyway. I can't wait to see the despair in your eyes when the truth finally dawns on you." Neji taunted getting into fighting position.

"Quit yapping lets fight!" Naruto yelled grinning to himself. He wouldn't lose to his guy. Naruto created four Shadow Clones making it harder for Neji to figure out which Naruto was the real Naruto. His Chakra was equally and evenly distributed among his Shadow Clones.

"But in the end, there is only one actual body." Neji sounded way to confident in himself.

"Heh, don't be too confident!" One of the Naruto called.

"Then come at me...if you dare."

"Hey!" One of the Naruto called.

"Dont…" Another one started.

"Underestimate…"

"Me, okay?!" All the Naruto's sounded and looked the same. Even the people in the stands were amazed. Shocked that a Genin could master some technique like this.

All five Naruto's shot out, kunai's at the ready attacking Neji all at once. Neji was amazing, flipping and attacking, defending himself on a battle that anyone would think impossible. Five against one? But Neji was able to block off and make some of the clones disappear.

"You want to be Hokage, huh? I don't think thats gonna happen. I can pretty much tell, with these eyes of mine abilities and talent are determined at birth. In other words your entire destiny is set from the time you're born." Neji mocked.

"Why are you so stubborn?! You're always so sure that the future is full of doom and gloom. Why?!" Naruto yelled aggravated. Why did this guy have to be such a jerk?

"Well...are you saying that anyone can become Hokage if they just try hard enough? Only a select few shinobi are even considered for Hokage. Wake up and face reality! Those who will become Hokage are born with that fate. You can't get there by trying you have to be preselected. Each person's life consists only of being swept along in the inescapable current of his destiny. All of us have one thing in common one shared fate. Death."

It looked like Naruto was letting Neji's words sink in. That maybe his dream was just for nothing. But Naruto wowed the crowd by going back to his spunky self. "Well so what?! I guess I'm just a sore loser!"

Naruto created what looked like twenty clones maybe thirty. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I've seen through your pattern of attack already." Neji spoke annoyed. He hated to be thought of as an idiot.

"Hmph! I told you, you shouldn't make assumptions about the future!"

"That fool, if he keeps making so many doppelgangers he'll run out of chakra in no time…" Sakura muttered nervously. She knew Neji was strong and she knew Naruto was giving it his best but if he didn't think straight he'd lose.

"Naruto won't lose. He's got an ace up his sleeve. I just know it." Kira explained watching the fight intently. She knew Naruto would show this punk what he was capable of. Neji was going down.

All the Naruto's attacked Neji but Neji was easily able to dodge all the clones attacks avoiding every hit. Neji seemed to be going after the Naruto hanging out in the back not fighting. Neji's fingers slammed hard into the middle of Naruto's chest. Blood pooled out of Naruto's mouth.

"The one who hands back, afraid to get close fearing any strike on his tenketsu the most the others attack, the more that one stands out. You're the real one." Neji sounded so confident with himself. "I told you it was useless."

Naruto started to laugh hunched over and panting. "A-and I told you...not to make so many assumptions." Poof. It was a clone! Naruto knew Neji would fall for his trick and sent two clones ready to attack the surprised Neji. You could see and hear his surprise. "From the start I came into this match fully prepared to lose!"

Kira and Sakura gasp wide eyed. Thats impossible! How did Neji deflect Naruto? They were positive that Naruto landed that punch but as soon as Naruto's fist collided into Neji's face his whole body spun around and sent Naruto flying backwards!

Sakura's hand flew out grasping onto Kira's in fear. It was impossible. Neji started talking about how Naruto was within the boundaries of his eight trigrams. They watched horrified as Neji continued to repeatedly hit Naruto to the point where he shouldn't be able to stand.

"I've pressed sixty four of the chakra points around your body. You can no longer even stand." Neji mocked while naruto groaned on the ground. "Heh, it must be frustrating here on your knees before my immutable strength you must finally comprehend your own powerlessness. Beliving that your dreams will come true if you just try hard enough it's simply a fantasy."

Every word that came out of Neji's mouth made Kira angrier and angrier. He was such a dick. She felt her body fill with relief when naruto stood up once again.

"What?"

"I told you I'm a sore loser." Naruto huffed trying to regain his breath.

"Listen, just give up alright? If you keep going, it'll only be more of the same. And I don't really have any grudge against you, so…"

"Sh-shut up! I do, alright?!" Naruto yelled glaring at Neji wobbling a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto was just done with Neji's bullcrap. "I mean, you're so strong, and you...you act like you know everything. And when you were up against Hinata, who was fighting so hard, you played those horrible mind games with her!" Neji only blinked angry by why Naruto was saying.

"Thats none of your business."

"You mocked Hinata calling her a failure and claiming you could see her fate. 'Main branch' 'Cadet branch' I don't know anything about that stuff but I could never forgive a jerk who goes around calling people failures!" Naruto growled hatefully.

"Fine. Alright since you insist I'll tell you about the hateful legacy of the Hyuga clan." Neji seemed like the idea of telling Naruto this was unnerving. He wanted this kid to know why he was the way he was. "There's a secret birthright ninjutsu passed down in the Hyuga main branch. Its a curse mark jutsu."

"A curse mark jutsu?" Naruto's eyes widen another curse mark?

"This curse mark represents a 'caged bird' and it is proof that some people are bound to destinies from which they cannot escape." Naruto watched wide eyed as Neji reached up and untied his headplate. What Naruto saw was a green mark. The mark itself looked like a plus sign with little curves moving to go in a circle as well as one line on either side of the mark.

Neji got into the story of how he got the mark when he was just four years old. Apparently when hinata turned three Neji was supposed to start living with the main branch and got his brand. That his main reason for living was to protect Hinata. How the main branch murdered his father after The shinobi ruler of the land of clouds tried to kidnap Hinata. And in the end to return the peace. His father was murdered as Lord Hiashi double.

"The only way to escape this abominable curse mark is to die." Loads of people were shocked by Neji's story. "Even though they were identical twins with practically equivalent strength the difference between being born first and being born second sealed each others fates forever. And so in this match too, the moment I was selected as your opponent your fate was sealed as well."

That still wasn't a good enough reason. Hinata didn't do it, her father did. Neji's uncle. If Neji has to hate anyone it should be Hiashi. Naruto and Neji spoke some more, Neji was prone to giving long lectures about fate and how stupid you are to try and change it.

Naruto tried reasoning with Neji that he wasn't so different from himself. That Naruto knew what he was going through and how bad it must have felt when he lost his dad but he just couldn't stand there and let Neji know it was okay that he talked down to Hinata.

Everyone and I mean everyone was surprised when Naruto brought forth the chakra from the nine tailed fox the two had hit each other so long that it created an explosion! No one could tell if it was Naruto or Neji who was down for the count. Neji was the first to move. Staring down at a Naruto curled in the ground.

When Neji least expected it Naruto shot out of the ground and knocked Neji to the ground. He was unable to move.

"Ugh, in the middle of all that, you managed to create a shadow doppelganger? Your signature ninjutsu that was careless of me." Naruto huffed for breath glaring down at Neji.

"I failed the academy graduation three times." Neji stared at Naruto confused. "Because unlucky for me, the exam always tested the same ninjutsu my absolute weakest ninjutsu." Kira and Sakura stared wide eyed. He's telling Neji that he's wrong and that its okay. "And my weakest ninjutsu was Bunshin no jutsu. The art of the doppelganger." Neji's eyes widen in surprise "So shut up about 'Destiny and 'Inescapable fate' you shouldn't whine about such trivial stuff. Cause unlike me you're not a 'failure.'"

Kira wanted nothing more than to run down and hug her best friend. She was so proud of him, he worked so hard and in the end he won but he also made Neji learn his lesson.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!" Kira exclaimed excitedly practically jumping where she stood. The crowd clapped in amazement and enjoyment. Sakura clapped her hands with her excitement. They were just so proud of Naruto, thought Kira could hear that Sakura was a little jealous of Naruto's new strength she was none the less happy for him.

"Wow! He actually won! I can't believe it. I always thought that Naruto was one of the unslick guys just like me." Kira spun staring at the shocked face of Shikamaru.

"'Unslick guys'?" Shino muttered confused.

"You know, the opposite of the cool guys who always have girls going Gaga over them. But now...I think he's got me beat. This is bad...this is depressing."

Naruto made it up the steps and towards the group and Kira all but ran over to the boy hugging him tightly. "You did amazing!" Naruto laughed through his pain hugging her.

"Yeah Naruto! You had us worried for a little bit you should be more careful okay?" Sakura spoke in a warning tone that if he did something like that again he'd have to deal with her.

Naruto laughed to himself rubbing the back of his neck as he explained to the girls his plan for the entire time.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stared at the two. One of them glaring daggers into their skulls. "I'm just glad you're okay." Kira muttered pulling him back into a hug trying to ignore the bad chill running down her spine.

_'You know he's glaring at you two.'_ Kaida called informing the girl of the red heads stare. _'Aren't you supposed to be showing Gaara that he isn't alone.' _She reminded her. Kira's eyes widen in her idiocy. She was supposed to be talking to Gaara but she got so caught up in the match that she completely forgot!

_'I'm an idiot.'_

_'No, you just get distracted easily when it comes to Naruto.'_ Ugh stupid Dragons being right. But she didn't have the time to talk to Gaara now. He was up next and everyone seemed to be excited for Sasuke and Gaara's battle.

Only problem was Sasuke was still missing.

"What could he be doing? Is he not coming at all?" Shikamaru wondered staring down at the battle ground.

"What are you guys talking about? Of course he'll come. No doubt about it." Naruto insisted looking over at Gaara, catching his glare.

"But Sasuke's never late! What if something bad happened?" Sakura muttered pacing back and forth her fears getting the best of her.

"I wouldn't worry too much Sakura, he'll be here. He knows how important this is." Kira called trying to ease her friends worries. "I blame Kakashi, you know how Kakashi's late for everything. There must be a reason why he's not here just yet."

Sakura nodded "Yes but Kakashi knows how important this is." Sakura insisted her pacing getting on Gaara's nerves. His sand started to float with his aggravation.

"Sakura." Kira grabbed the pink haired girls arms. Her green eyes looked up locking on her crimson red eyes. "Sasuke will be okay." She started biting her nails.

"But what if…"

"Sasuke's okay," Gaara rolled his eyes annoyed. A snarl on his lips.

"Everyone! One of the contenders for the match has not arrived yet. So this match will be postponed and we will proceed with the next scheduled match!" The contender's eyes widen in surprise. What? They're just skipping the match for now? Was that even aloud?

It's great that Sasuke won't have to forfeit but weird. Why did they just allow him to skip?

"My match has been moved up?!" Shikamaru screamed nervously. He was hoping it would take a little while longer.

"Well then, the next pairing is Kankuro against Aburame Shino. Please come down." The Proctor called up at our balcony. Kankuro made a face and looked back at his puppet, then made direct eye contact with his sister before coming to a decision.

"I withdraw!"

"What?!" Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kira yelled flabbergasted why he would even want to go this far in the show only to back out now. Kira tried to think of what he could be doing but when she tried to read his mind it was just blank. He wasn't thinking at all.

"The hell's the matter with you! Don't you want to be Chunin?! What was the point of making it this far if you're just going to throw it all away!" Kira snapped annoyed. What kind of idiot was he?!

"Shut up! You don't know anything." Kankuro snapped glaring at the girl annoyed. She was going to get in his way.

"I know you're an idiot!" Kira yelled back childishly, giving a huff before looking away back to Naruto and Sakura.

"I think he's just scared to face Shino." Sakura muttered she herself would have been nervous to fight Shino herself. Bugs. So gross.

Temari made a tch sound and whipped out her fan floating to the ground using the wind around her to land safely. Naruto accidently knocked Shikamaru to the ground. Shikamaru gave no urge to fight causing Temari to growl and start the fight on her own. She made use of her element sending Shikamaru flying backwards.

Temari knowing she did it by accident or not but Shikamaru was in an advantage point. Clinging to the shadows to help him with his next attack. Shikamaru bought his time well just waiting for the perfect time to strike, taking the blows from Temari's (What seemed to be) short temper.

Shikamaru used everything he could to create more shadows, concentrating and thinking up the next plan of attack.

Temari wasn't only tough, but she was really smart as well. Using her fan to measure out the distance Shikamaru's shadow could reach and easily avoiding any form of attack from Shikamaru. Temari was ready to finish the battle when Shikamaru finally had her trapped.

The hole Naruto burst out of the ground was the same hole that was connected to the one Naruto crash landed in.

Shikamaru and Temari walked till they were face to face. Shikamaru made Temari raise her hand. Temari was shaking. Shikamaru had an annoyed look on his face as he spoke. "Thats it. I'm done." Eyes widen in shock Temari was completely surprised.

"What?!"

"I give up. I used too much chakra doing all those shadow possessions in succession I won't be able to hold you for more than ten seconds. So even though I planned out around two hundred more moves I think I'm out of time." Shikamaru rolled his eyes "And this fighting stuff is getting to be a drag one match is enough for me."

Temari was still surprised when the Proctor announced Temari the winner. Temari walked up the stairs wide eyed. That was not how she thought she would have won.

"Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kira. Please come down now." Both girls glance at one another and walk down the stairs quietly. Sakura clenching her fists as they stood a face to face in front of everyone.

Kira forced herself to relax. _'Ignore the stares Kira. Just focus on the battle.' _ She told herself taking a few deep breaths to keep herself calm.

"Begin."

They locked eyes staring at one another almost having a silent conversation to the viewers. "Good luck Sakura." Kira held out her hand to shake.

"You too, just know I won't go easy on you." Sakura warned smirking. She didn't just sit there and do nothing that entire month.

"Give it your all." Sakura and Kira shot off toward one another, kunai's at the ready. Sakura tried her best to avoid her attacks. She would jump out of the way or give her own jabs.

She was so happy Kakashi gave her those lessons in Taijutsu. _'You're doing this for Lee. Come on Kira!' _Kira forced herself to push harder. Sakura cried out in pain being kicked to the side. Sakura huffed on the ground panting a cringe on her face.

"Agh." She hissed forcing herself to move again. She got up her face scuffed and patches of dirt on her left cheek. "Is that all you got?" She grunted through her pain.

Sakura shot forward kunai out and was sent flying in Kira's direction.

Kira hissed in pain feeling the sharp weapon slice into her arm but it was the perfect chance. Sakura had left herself wide open for attack.

She landed a few hits and kicks knocking Sakura to the ground. She had improved. Sakura was stronger than before but still weak.

"Sorry Sakura," she apologized panting slumping her shoulders forward.

"Me too." Kira's eyes widen in surprise getting a sense of dread. Sakura has created a clone. Kira had been attacking the clone completely oblivious to the real Sakura sneaking up behind her.

Slicing the Kunai a trunk appeared. Sakura tricked her. "Oh you sneak!" Kira cried spinning around deflecting Sakura's latest attack.

Sakura groaned this wasn't good. She was running out of energy and chakra just to keep avoiding her. She really wanted to win but the possibilities weren't great. In a last minute ditch effort Sakura deflected Kira's attack and ran away to another area of the field. Kira right on her heels.

This was it, she's done for. If luck was on her side she'd be able to win but she didn't think that was a possibility.

The two stopped facing one another getting ready to attack. Sakura's weakest line of defense. She tried, lord she tried. She got maybe three hits in before she went down. Kira was just to fast to keep up with.

"Sorry…" Kira huffed. She swore she wouldn't lose to Sakura. She was glad that this was finally over. She and Sakura could be friends again.

Sakura whimpered curling up on the ground in pain.

"Hatake Kira is winner by default!" Kira sighed kneeling beside Sakura and holding the pink haired girls face in her hands. She didn't want Sakura to be hurt because of her. She knew it wouldn't be much but it'll help.

Sakura stared wide eyed, what was she doing?! She won! Was she going to finish her off?!

Blue. A calming blue ocean. It was all she thought of and then she could feel the cool water run through her veins. She felt so at peace now.

"Hey what are you…" the words died on Sakura's lips as she felt her body relax. The pain slowly subsided till it was a dull throb. Sakura watching mouth agape as Kira pulled away. Just how powerful had she become in the month? What kind of story was this where everyone got stronger but her? How was this possible?

"I'll see you after the tournament!" Kira grinned down at Sakura. "We can get some ramen later!" Sakura grinned. At least she wasn't as hurt as the others.

Dashing up the stairs Kira was practically tackled by Naruto. "When did you learn that?! I thought you could only heal scrapes! What else did you learn while we were on our month off! Dude that was awesome!"

She couldn't help laugh at this moment. Naruto was acting like a hyperactive kid who just wanted some candy or was excited and telling you something.

"H-hey, it's almost time is he really going to come?" Kankuro muttered who Kira hoped was talking about Sasuke.

"He'll come. I'm sure of it." Gaara spoke knowingly. Wind picked up at the bottom, leaves spun around in a tornado as two figures appeared. Sasuke and Kakashi. Anger boiled inside Kira's system seeing her stupid brother.

"Ahh, so sorry we're late we got…" A shoe slammed into the side of his head making Kakashi's head tilt to the left.

"Your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke acted like he was so cool and relaxed.

"Stupid brothers I swear Im gonna kill him." Naruto laughed he wasn't mad at Kakashi or Sasuke. He was glad Sasuke was okay.

"Come on!" Naruto shot down towards the middle where Sasuke and Kakashi were. "You need your shoe don't you?" Kira groaned shooting down over the side and chasing after her friend.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Naruto called grinning the cocky attitude he always wore when it comes to Sasuke. "Finally made it huh? Didn't get cold feet now did you?" He chuckled to himself taunting Sasuke.

"From that loudmouth attitude of yours I take it you won your first battle?"

"Of course."

Kira glared up at her older brother as he extended her shoe. "What took you so long?"

"You see a black cat crossed our path and…"he smirked under his mask, he could see how agitated hse was that they were late.

"You big idiot. Why would you chose today of all days to be late?" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke in a childish manner that smirk still plastered across his face. Kira snatched her shoe back and slipped it back on her foot.

"Well uh, flashy entrance notwithstanding...don't tell me Sasuke lost by forfeit?" Kakashi asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. "See...I told you we'd be late Sasuke."

"Maybe your tardiness is contagious. Sheehs!" The proctor called to Kakashi's lie. Sasuke glared up at Kakashi annoyed.

"So what's the deal?"

"Don't worry, you're safe. Sasuke's match was postponed. His match wasn't forfeited." Kakashi laughed nervously but he himself was relieved.

"Oh, good! Good!"

Kira let out a sigh holding her head "Kashi I need to talk to you." Kakashi nodded in understanding. Naruto told Sasuke not to lose to Gaara because he wanted to battle Sasuke.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Kira walked up the stairs. "I'll meet you up there." She called as Naruto continued up the stairs.

"Whats up?"

Kira was quick to untie her Hitai-ate. "Look!" Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise seeing what looked like long black curved horns. "Look at this! I-I have horns Kakashi! Horns."

Kakashi's hands reached out grasping onto his sisters face pulling her face closer. His eye inspecting the dark ridged horns moving toward the back of her head. "When did they appear?"

"A few days ago. They hurt like crazy just hiding them…"

"Have you noticed anything else? Anything unusual?" Kira started to shake her head but stopped. She smelled something. Fresh blood. "What? What is it?"

Spinning around she saw him. That crazed look in his eyes. Gaara had just killed two people. "Gaara…" His eyes traveled over her form.

"Kira." His eyes traveled over her horns for a brief moment before keep moving. A trail of bloody footprints followed after him.

"Wait Gaara!" Kakashi felt his sister escape his grip and watched her run down to the middle steps. He had stopped for her.

"What?"

She didn't know what to say at first. After everything she learned about him she just drew a blank. "Please be careful." He only gave her a blank look. No longer speaking to her, he left to go to his own battle. Her shoulders slumped. He wouldn't speak to her, not after last night. He didn't trust her anymore.

"Come on…" Kakashi's hand gripped on her shoulder. "Go sit with Naruto and Shikamaru." She nodded walking numbly up the stairs. Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widen in surprise when they saw her. That was not how they left her. Her hand clutching onto her Hitai-ate.

"Now then at long last…" The proctor called looking between Sasuke and Gaara. Both Sasuke and Gaara had an aggravated look on their faces.


	29. Chapter 29: The Final Exam Part 2

**Chapter 29: The Final Exam part 2**

Sasuke and Gaara looked terrifying glaring at one another. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to show this punk up. Every time he saw the red head he kept seeing the way he looked at her. How dare he think that they could be friends. He barely could tolerate Naruto spending so much time with her.

Up high in the stands Kira couldn't see the curse mark on Sasuke's neck. She was glad he was okay but still worried. Gaara was tough. Kira ignored as Naruto reached out poking and prodding the new bone poking out of her head.

"Please stop." She called trying not to hiss in pain.

"When did you? How did? I'm so confused." Naruto muttered showing his confusion.

"How long have you had those?" Shikamaru muttered staring just as confused as Naruto was.

"I'll explain everything after the exam." she didn't feel like explaining everything right now. Even she didn't know how to explain it. Naruto who has the fox spirit sealed away inside hasn't shown signs of the fox taking over. Only the whisker marks on his cheeks.

While Kira who had Kaida trapped inside herself has red eyes and horns! Out of the two of them she looked more monsterish. Anyone would agree that she looked mosterish.

**_'Fear not, you will be okay.' _** Kaida's words rang through her head though the words didn't comfort her. Not yet anyway.

"What are you?" Temari called looking wide eyed at the two friends. They didn't answer though. The match began and everyone was just drawn to watching Gaara and Sasuke.

"Begin." Right away Sasuke leapt back keeping an eye on Gaara's sand floating out of the Gourd. Eyes widen when Gaara clutched his head letting out a grunt of pain. Confusing Sasuke. Was this some sort of trick?

"Please don't be so angry...mother…"

Mother? Kira glanced at Naruto nervously. He couldn't possibly be talking about the Shukaku? She couldn't hear anything. Damn him. His mind was equally guarded that Kira couldn't tell.

"I...gave you bad tasting blood earlier didn't I…?" His looked like he was having trouble staying upright, his body huffed and shuddered as he apologized to the voice in his head. "But don't worry this time...I'm sure it'll be really tasty…" Shikamaru nodded towards the stairs.

Naruto and Kira were quick to follow Shikamaru till they were on the first set of stairs going down. Completely alone.

"Remember the time we ran into him at the hospital? That time he said 'I will kill you all just you wait' but he didn't." How could anyone forget? Gaara told them his backstory one that proved why he was the way he was. "Even though it was his best chance we don't even register in his sight."

"We're not enough for him." Naruto concluded his anger growing.

"Right now the only one who can satisfy him…" Shikamaru grumbled already come to the conclusion that Gaara wanted Sasuke dead.

"Is Sasuke."

Naruto started to shake. He couldn't think straight. Someone wanted to kill his friend. It wasn't something he could allow to happen. He needed to do something. But what?

Back at the battle, Sasuke threw two throwing stars directed at Gaara, Gaara looked away as if not impressed. His sand easily blocked the shrap weapons, the sand taking form as another Gaara, a sand clone.

Gaara's sand clone shot forward at Sasuke but Sasuke was too quick. Sasuke had leapt in the air throwing his feet forward twisting his body so that when he landed a hit he could catch himself on his hands. His foot broke the sand fist. Sasuke was quick to get back to his feet. Sending his fist through the sand clone's neck.

The sand clung to Sasuke's wrist intending to crush the bones in Sasuke's arm like he had Lee. Sasuke was too quick for Gaara. He was capable to get past Gaara's outer sand barrier. His fighting technique was very similar to Lee's. Gaara's eyes were wide staring shocked when Sasuke actually landed a hit.

Sasuke was fast, Faster than anyone would have expected. "Is that your sand armor?" Sasuke couldn't help mock. All this time Kakashi's been telling how how powerful Gaara was but this guy? This guy was a wimp. Ever since Kira healed him he forced himself to get stronger.

He needed to beat this idiot and knock some sense into him. Kira. Was. His. He wouldn't let his bastard come between them. He hoped Kira could see how strong he's become. He wished he could have been here earlier but he needed all the time he could get. He really hoped she'd forgive him.

"Come." Sasuke mocked making the motion to come towards him. Though Sasuke's patience was barely there. "If you're not going to come to me, I'll go to you!" Sasuke's speed was incredible. He moved so fast you could barely see him, he weaved in and out of sight kicking Gaara back only to grip onto his shirt and knee him in the gut.

Gaara was sent flying backwards concealing himself into a dome of sand. Sasuke's fist connected and all he could feel was pain. Blood dripped down his arm from where the sands spikes had poked.

Elsewhere Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kira were running to see Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled seeing his instructor. Eyes widen in surprise from those around the three. "Naruto! Kira!" Lee called happy.

"Lee, you're up!" She grinned glad he was up and walking once more. He really was as strong and determined as they say he was.

Whispers erupted around the group but Kira did her best to ignore them.

"Whats up?" Kakashi called lazily.

"Sensei! Please stop this match right away!" Naruto yelled loud enough that the small crowd was easily able to listen in. "He's completely different from the rest of us! He's not normal!" Hearing those words hurt, she knew it was true but she didn't want to believe it.

"Naruto...What are you talking about?" Ino muttered completely confused as to why he would say something like this.

"He lives to kill others! And if they keep going, Sasuke'll die!" Sakura gasped horrified, was Naruto telling the truth. She saw the cringe etched on Kira's face. What was going on? What did she miss?

"Well, don't worry about it. There was a reason why we were so late getting here." What? What was he talking about? Sasuke kicked the dome for good measure, smirked then started concentrating on his own.

"Sensei?What do you mean by 'There was a reason we were so late getting here'?" Sakura muttered from beside Ino and Choji.

"Hmm? You really want to know?" Kakashi didn't seem worried, he was relaxed and calm. Kira stared at her brother thinking he was crazy but...she shouldn't have to worry. She's seen Kakashi worried before, if he wasn't worried they shouldn't be worried...so why was she still worried?

"I'm telling you, this isn't the time to be chatting!"Naruto yelled like it was the most important thing in the world and to him it was.

"Just be quiet and watch him, you'll be surprised." he motioned his head forward for the three of them to move onward. "Kira come here." Kira moved forward till she was beside her big brother. He pulled out a black cloth from his pocket, freshly cleaned. Where he got it she didn't know. Next he pulled out a kunai ripping two holes into the top then placing the cloth over the horns. Tying the bottom of it behind her hair.

That's it, Kakashi had made it look like the horns were just part of a headband. Kakashi really was smarter than he leads everyone to think.

_'What did you teach him Kakashi?'_

_'**You'll see.**'_

Sasuke jumped so that he was on the side, sticking to the side of the wall.

Guy quickly looked back at Kakashi surprised. "D-don't tell me that's…" he stuttered disappointed and shocked.

Kakashi just gave a cheeky grin, leaning against his baby sister as he watched the fight down below. "The reason I took Sasuke under my wing is because he's very similar to me." A blue fire of electricity erupted from Sasuke's hand, breaking the wall from it's touch.

"I see, so thats why you had him focus on Taijutsu and increase his speed so much!" Guy hissed glaring at Kakashi.

"Yup!" Though Kakashi didn't seem annoyed or anything. Kira's heart hammered hard in her chest just thinking of what was going on. The dark voice finally making it's way loud and clear. What was going on down there?

**"Are we going to kill him...How?...Say again...Good, good. You're such a good boy...Just sit tight let Mother take care of this…" **Pain rippled through her skull, she could feel how strong his chakra was just from here. The Shukaku was a very strong and powerful. She didnt know what he meant by 'let mother take care of this' but she knew it wasn't good.

Sasuke grew closer to the eye made of sand, he was so fast. The chirp sounds echoed loud enough for everyone to hear. "What move is that?! And that incredible noise!" Sakura screamed from her seat.

"It's **just** a hand chop. However it's a unique original move, crafted by Konoha's top Jutsu master copy ninja Kakashi." Looking up surprised Kakashi gave a sheepish shrug. "It's a move reserved for assassination the secret is in the speed of the thrust and the immense chakra produced by super activating one's flesh. By narrowly focusing massive amounts of chakra from the dominant hand, a pulsing fluctuation forms in the thrusts."

The chirp of electricity grew louder and louder the closer he got to Gaara. "Resulting in a unique attack sound that resembles the crying of a thousand birds. Accordingly, that move is called Chidori also known as Raikiri lighting blade."

Sasuke's hand holding the Chidori sunk into Gaara's sand dome Gaara's team wasn't expecting that. Not at all.

"Lightning blade?"

"THe lighting blade is the nickname because Kakashi once sliced lighting using this jutsu. It's formal jutsu name is Chidori, and it's secrets lie in the almost impossible speed of it's stroke and the immense chakra focused in the arm that transforms it into a blade that can cut through anything." Guy grumbled completely upset with Kakashi now. "But how could you have taught him such a reckless move?"

"Like you really have the right to criticize me, right Lee?"

"Why didn't you teach me? I'm your sister…" Kira muttered to herself knowing fully well her brother could hear her. She felt jealous. The idea that Kakashi would teach his own personal jutsu to Sasuke of all people and not her made her green with envy.

"You know you're more advanced with water style jutsu's. But if it makes you feel better I might teach you one day." She glared up at him. Stupid big brothers. She saw right through him, he wasn't going to teach her.

"Blood...I'm Bleeding!" Gaara's voice cried loud enough for everyone to hear. Next thing we saw was Sasuke struggling to get his arm free. His arm trembled after the struggle but an arm escaped with Sasuke. A clawed arm.

Sasuke stared deep within the fresh hole he created and swore he saw a different pair of eyes. "What is that?!" Guy called looking uncomfortable at the clawed arm. Slowly the sand started to part. Leaving Gaara clutching his shoulder, blood dripping down in between his fingers.

Feathers. Feathers floated down around the crowd. "Huh...why the...why do I see feathers?" Naruto muttered sleepily. A wave of exhaustion overtook the people of the crowds.

Kira stared at the feathers wobbling as the people around her started to pass out. She felt so compelled to sleep. "Kai Release!" glancing at her brother she saw him concentrating on something else.

What was going on? **_'It's Genjutsu!'_** Kaida's voice echoed through her skull. Genjutsu...that wasn't good. Not at all.

She forced herself to move forward and concentrate on seeing through this Genjutsu. The wave of sleep slowly drifted away. Leaving Sakura, Kira, Kakashi, and Guy to be the only ones awake in their section. Up high on top of the central watchtower was a large purple cube. It was a barrier.

Kira and Sakura glance at one another nervously. What was going on. "Kakashi, look within the barrier."

The surprise and concern in her brother's voice worried the preteens still awake. "Orochimaru!" Orochimaru had the Hokage! Why was he here? Was he after Sasuke again? No. Orochimaru said that Sasuke would be out looking for Orochimaru. So what was he up to?

"Sasuke-kun! He's missing!" Sakura called surprised. Fear radiating off of her body in waves. Fear for Sasuke.

Sound nin's snuck up the front planning to attack. With the intent to kill, Sakura screamed throwing her arms to her head in fear. When she didn't feel blinding pain from the sharp weapons she saw that Kakashi had made it to her first. Killing the two sound nins.

"Sakura, stay like that for a bit...I'll even the odds a little." Even now Kakashi smiled letting Sakura relax some. Kakashi and Guy were incredible, fighting back to back defending the kids and killing the nins. Blood splatter was everywhere.

A sound nin snuck in through the back entrance blocking any means of escape. The attacker was sneaking up on Naruto and Shikamaru! Out of instinct Kira's hand threw a throwing star. She didn't know when she grabbed one from her pouch but she had. Unluckily the sound nin avoided the attack. His attention was on her. There was a look crossing his eyes that said murder. She could either fight or run. She couldn't run though.

"Sakura, go wake up Shikamaru and Naruto. I'll hold this guy off." Sakura nodded her body trembling but she forced herself to move forward. She dove weapons at the ready, slicing and kicking whenever she thought she had an opening. This man was fast, but not as fast as he would like, having received a few small scrapes.

"Sensei! At a situation like this what kind of 'A' Rank mission…" Sakura called ducking for cover as she made her way to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke is in pursuit of Gaara and the others from the sand." Sakura stared confused pausing her mission to wake Naruto or Shikamaru. Kira hissed in pain feeling the blade of the kunai glide through her left arm. "Sakura, you are to nullify the genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru and track Sasuke down with Kira."

Sakura glanced over at Choji and Ino, shouldn't they be there as well to help track down the sand siblings? "But for that...shouldn't I wake up Ino and Choji, then all of us…"

"Sakura come on already!" Kira hissed, her own blood staining the ground in small puddles. She couldn't hold him back much longer. What was she waiting for?! Kira needed her help she couldn't hold this guy off forever and hse was stalling again!

"R-Right!" Sakura rushed to Naruto's side continuing to talk to Kakashi while he and Guy fought. Kakashi quickly summoned Pakkun a small pug like dog dressed in his own ninja clothes.

"Pakkun will be able to track Sasuke down by his scent."

"Wait a minute is the last person this little doggy?" Kira groaned feeling her body being kicked back into a wall creating a deep dent into the concrete. She'd feel that tomorrow.

"Sakura!" she cried pain laced in her voice as she stood up again. **_'You know what you have to do.' _**Kaida's voice rang through her head. She of course knew what to do to get more power. But that would mean she would have to break Kakashi's rule. Let the emotions get the better of her and she'd turn into another problem for the village.

**_'Think about it, you'll be able to defeat this man then be able to go after Gaara. You would be able to show him he isn't alone.'_** The temptation was almost too much. Her eyes stung, her body felt like it was on fire, her skin was bubbling and the only thing that could cool it down was blood.

"OWWWW!" Shikamaru's yell of pain brought Kira's attention away from her attacker. Shikamaru was being bit on the leg by Pakkun.

"You were able to deflect the Genjutsu too! Why were you playing possum!?"

"Bah! I didn't want to be attacked." Shikamaru grumbled pulling Pakkun off his ankle and pinching the dogs cheek. "I refuse! Who cares about Sasuke." Pakkun retaliated not liking to be pinched by biting down on Shikamaru's hand.

"Ouch!"

"Kira! Behind you!" Eyes widen in shock. She was going to die because she got distracted. Her attacker snuck up on her raising his weapon's to the finishing blow.

Guy was so quick. He saved her. Gripping the Sound nin's front and slamming him into the wall. She thought she was done for but he saved her. "Fast…." The nin choked pain lacing his voice.

"Not just fast." Guy smirked and then the wall exploded from behind the nin! Knocking him back a few more feet into the other wall! The attacker was completely passed out or dead she couldn't tell.

"Guy sensei…" Naruto muttered shocked.

"Thank you Guy sensei…" Guy smirked grinning down at her. Kakashi gave Guy a nod of appreciation before speaking to the kids again.

"Now I'll restate your mission. Once you've heard it, escape through that hole. Chase after Sasuke, join up with him and stop him. Then take him away to a safe location."

"What happened to Sasuke?!" Naruto hissed, hating that he missed something important, especially after he had a bad feeling from the start of this match.

"I'll explain as we go!" Sakura shouted. Naruto, Sakura, Kira and Pakkun shot through the hole in the wall and chased after Pakkun soon joined by Shikamaru. Sakura explained everything to Naruto as they ran through the forests.

Pakkun started to stiffen as he ran. "Hey! You guys, pick up the pace!"

"What is it?"

"From behind, two squads with eight...no nine. Nine shinobi on our tails." Pakkun informed, already everyone became anxious. We left Kakashi and Guy sensei not even five minutes ago. How could they already be on our trail?

"Already? You've got to be joking!" Shikamaru yelled annoyed to the brink already. He didn't even want to fight to begin with!

"It doesn't look like they know our exact position yet but they're definitely gaining up on us, and guarding against ambush."

"Darn! They're probably all chunin or above. If they catch up to us we're dead!" There was no way around it. We'd have to fight and die or keep running. Shikamaru had a plan, it was a bad plan, but a plan all the same. We needed one of us to be a decoy.

It didn't help that in our group we had a Dunce, a kunoichi with little to no talent, a distraction, a dog, and a no good slacker. Shikamaru's words. So what could any of us do when it comes to nine shinobi who are stronger than all of us? Though Shikamaru was the one to volunteer, even when Naruto started to. We couldn't argue. Shikamaru had the best advantage when it came to his particular jutsu.

There was no room for argument. Shikamaru split apart from our group and the rest of us picked up our pace. Sasuke stopped moving but he was still too far away, and to add onto that, others were pursuing Sasuke too. Pakkun couldn't tell if it was friend or foe. All he could tell was that they weren't human. That was enough for Sakura, Naruto, and Kira shot faster than before.

All of them could feel the muscles contracting in their legs and arms the faster they ran. Sakura and Naruto were too busy worried about Sasuke. Thats all the two of them could talk about. "We have to help Gaara…"

"Are you crazy?! He's trying to kill Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched flabbergasted. Kira could see the uncertainty on Naruto's face, he knew what she was talking about but wasn't sure what to say or do as of now.

"I'm not crazy! We need to help him! Naru, he's like us! He's all alone and he's lost and confused. He needs us!" Naurto nodded.

"Okay."

**Elsewhere:**

Sasuke glared down at his opponent. Gaara looked to be withering in pain, clutching his skull as if something was trying to break free. "I don't know what you sand fella's are plotting but you, I'm going to stop." Sasuke growled a mix of all sorts of emotions swirling through his body. "Besides I want to see what you really are."

Black cracks started to spread its way across Gaara's face. But even through the pain Gaara couldn't help feeling excitement build within him. "You that is strong, you that have companions, you that has an ambition, you that is like me. Once I kill you I will be the one to have destroyed all that, only then can I survive. Only then can I feel **Alive**!"

Gaara's body fell over, drool and blood mixed with the two as the transformation began, twisting his body to looking half human and half grotesque monster! A puddle of drool dripped from the branch Gaara was perched on.

Gaara wasn't Gaara anymore. Shukaku was completely taken over Gaara's mind and body movements. Sasuke was quick to jump out of Gaara's way. Avoiding the collision and explosion of wood. "Is he...a monster?" Sasuke felt giddy a grin making its way on his face.

He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about this now but Gaara was a monster. Kira would have to see it now, that he couldn't possibly be a good match for her. She was all his! _'Snap out of it Sasuke. You won't be able to get with Kira if you let his guy kill you.' _Sasuke's game face returned, peeking out from behind a tree staring at the monsterish Gaara.

"**Are you afraid of me Uchiha Sasuke!**" Shukaku's voice leaked in Gaara's, the low rumble that could cause the earth to shake, shook Sasuke and Temari's bones staring at the red head. "**Afraid of my existence.**" Gaara, Shukaku taunted trying to draw the Uchiha out of his hiding place.

"**Has the fear overtaken the hatred, the killing urge? Is your reason for existence as puny as that?!**"Gaara's aggravation and patience was growing thin. He needed to feel Sasuke's life slip from his body. He needed to bath in his warm thick blood. The want was almost too much, the craving of the metallic blood that always tasted so delectable. "**If you crave for an answer come and get me!**"

Sasuke and Gaara shot towards each other head on. Gaara's shukaku arm outstretched and ready for the kill and Sasuke's Chidori activated. As soon as the blue electrical force made connection to Shukaku's arm Gaara hissed in pain, the chidori cutting through the arm in two parts. Almost all the way off.

Temari watched shaking from her perch. She couldn't believe it. Not once but twice Sasuke was able to wound Gaara. It wasn't possible. Even after Gaara transformed only his right arm, it would only get worse from there.

Gaara laughed in a maniacal the blood urge growing stronger and stronger, the Shukaku's tail emerged making Gaara faster than before. Gaara was destroying trees branches sending Sasuke flying in the air. Sasuke would have been long gone if he wasn't able to use his Sharingan. His fire ball jutsu was no match against the Shukaku's form. It was too low in power compared to with Gaara was emitting.

The only way for Sasuke to defeat Gaara was the Chidori. Sasuke needed power. He needed to defeat Gaara. His strength was depleting. The Chidori was too strong that he was only capable of producing two, that is until Sasuke drew strength from the curse mark. Black spots danced across Sasuke's body. He could feel himself growing stronger and faster. He sent Gaara flying backwards making him land on his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed rushing to his side. Looking him over worriedly. Her fear was right. The marks from before were back. Even though Kakashi said he took care of it, how could this happen?!

"Gaara…" Kira's body went numb staring at the body wide eyed. He looked so animalistic, he gave into his monster.

"What? Thats Gaara?!" Naruto yelled completely surprised. This wasn't good at all. Naruto didn't want to take his eyes off Gaara to check on Sasuke "How is that possible?!"

"**Go.**" Gaara growled, his voice sounded like the beast inside. Sasuke cried out pain flaring up his neck in waves. The mark was attacking him fully now. He needed to control it!

"Sasuke-Kun!"

"Gaara you have…"

"**Go!**" He barked snarling loudly. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, his arm pushed itself in front of Kira. Hoping it would hold her back from the crazed male. Gaara's eyes trained in on the offending arm, another snarl escaping him.

"Naru it's okay…"

"Kira you have to help Sasuke-kun! You can heal him right?! You have to!" Sakura cried worried her hands holding Sasuke to her, his body shaking. Kira blinked looking away from Gaara for a moment, unsure what to do.

"R-right…" She rushed over looking him over, blood dribbling down his chin the more he hacked up. It wasn't good.

"...**You...you're the one I failed to kill that time…**" Gaara growled glaring at Naruto hatefully. "**My existence will never end.**"

"Guys! Get away!" Naruto shouted realizing that Gaara was going to attack. It was too late. Gaara was already lunging toward the three.

"**Die!**"

"Move!" Kira pushed Sakura away watching her fall off the tree branch. Sakura screamed during her fall before realizing she was a ninja and activating her chakra in her feet and sticking to the side of the tree. Fear still written across her face.

"AGH!" Kira's cries of pain feeling her back being slammed into the hard tree, splinters sneaking through her clothing and digging deep into her back. The Shukaku arm trapping her body to the large tree. The back of her head exploded in pain, she practically felt her brain rattle in her skull as soon as she hit. How she was still awake she didn't know. Possibly because of Kaida.

"**I told you to leave!**"

"I...can't leave…" the pressure on her chest constricted, crushing her body. Gaara's snarled angrily. She wouldn't be hurt if she'd listen to him. He didn't want to hurt her, especially in this form, he made his sister leave why couldn't she just listen! Gaara clutched his head, an image of Yashamaru's pained face breaking through his mind.

Naruto took his chance, jumping forward gripping Sasuke and pulling him away. Both boys staring worriedly at the gray haired girl. While Temari just stared wide eyed surprised by the girl and her brother. It was incredible, no one has ever stood up against Gaara in this state beside Sasuke.

"**U...ugh...why?**" Tears started to form in his seafoam green eyes. _'Yashamaru…'_ Yashamaru? Kira's eyes widen in surprise, this was the first time she had ever heard his thoughts, pain rippled through her chest the tighter he squoze.

"Whats the matter? Weren't you going to retreat?" Gaara's voice was returning to normal. An annoyed look on his face, Naruto looked at his best friend, her face getting blue. She couldn't breathe. "What do they mean to you?"

"Gaara...stop…" Gaara barely glanced at Kira, noting her words but choosing to ignore her. After all she was nothing, an idiot who should have run when she had the chance. Now she was done for.

"They're my friends! Leave them alone, or else I'll kick your ass!" Gaara snarled gripping Kira tighter pushing her further into the tree.

"AGH!" Pain rippled through her body but she couldn't stay pinned to a tree, she had to try something! Sure it wasn't anything good or amazingly talented but it would bring his attention back to her. The clawed hand was dangerously close to her mouth. If she bit down hard enough he'd either let go or kill her...lets hope for let go, please let go.

"Now what? Aren't you gonna kick my ass?" Gaara mocked.

Leaning her head down she did the best she could, chomping down hard onto Gaara's demon like hand. She could taste a powdery substance fill her mouth and automatically started gagging at the taste. But it did what she wanted. He let go. Her body started to fall.

"DAMN YOU!" Naruto screamed shooting forward only to be knocked down by Gaara's new tail. "Shit!"

Sakura struggled to hold her, Kira felt like she broke something, ribs, arms, something was broken. This was pathetic, she didn't want Naruto to fight him, not alone. He needed help! "Just hold on, we need to get you and Sasuke-kun somewhere safe." Sakura muttered half dragging her away from the upcoming battle.

"No…" She groaned struggling to get Sakura to stop. "I can't leave." She whimpered. She couldn't leave them. She felt absolutely pathetic but she wouldn't abandon Naruto or Gaara. Not now.

"Are you insane? You can't do anything, you'll just get in the way!" It hurt to hear those words but she wasn't going to sit on the sideline. She couldn't. Sakura hoped being tough on her would work. "Just stay here, I need to go get Sasuke-kun." She muttered annoyed placing her against a tree. "Just stay." Kira and Sakura watched as Naruto produced a small toad and Gaara was looking even more transformed then before. "Pakkun keep an eye on her."

_'Kaida...how bad are we?'_

**_'Gaara broke our ribs, our right shoulders dislocated from when Sakura caught us, I believe our collarbone is either broken or dislocated, as well as a concussion when you hit the tree. Besides that we're fine.'_** Kira laughed through her pain.

_'You forgot our back.' _She heard the hum of agreement from within her. She was broken. Should that stop her? _'Can we still fight?'_

**_'Of course.' _**First things first. Fixing this dislocated shoulder. Kira could see Sakura sneaking over to Sasuke lying by his side, muttering something to him while Naruto and Gaara fought.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop." Pakkun called startling the girl. She completely forgot he was there. "Kakashi told you not to let her take control."

"I'm not...I'm just not letting my friend get killed." She argued standing at her full height. Looking over her right shoulder she could already see how painful this was going to be. _'Can I use some of your chakra?'_

**_'Yes.' _** Kira closed her eyes concentrating on taking Kaida's chakra, feeling the cool blue color form within her...She needed to reset her arm. And dear god this was going to hurt. She ran full force into the tree she was leaning on, thinking maybe that would work. No. that just hurt her worse.

"That was a disaster." Pakkun muttered staring at the girl, shaking his head annoyed. "Let me." Pakkun took a few steps back and charged, launching in the air, chopping his teeth down into her flesh ripping her arm out and making Kira slam into the tree again, the force popped the shoulder back in place now but damn it all that hurt.

"AHHH!" fresh blood spilled from the bite.

"At least it's back in place." He muttered fresh tears threatened to fall but she refused. How she wanted to cry in pain. She could cry later. She needed to get to work. By the time she got back to the battle, there was at least a thousand Naruto clones at the ready, a fire in their eyes ready to attack. One of the clones looked at her.

"What are you doing!?"

"Shut up! Whats the plan?"

"First we stop Gaara, then we show he he's not alone!" Kira grinned she liked that plan. All the Naruto's shot off throwing stars at Gaara's half formed body All one thousand of them worked together beating Gaara's form, knocking some sense into him. Naruto was often getting his clones to say his name. Drilling it into Gaara's head who was doing the fighting.

Kira tried not getting in the way of his attacks but she landed a few, even performed a few water style jutsu's. Though Gaara was completely transformed into the Shukaku monster in the end. The real Naruto stood beside Kira staring up at the large Shukaku monster. It was huge!

"Go help heal Sasuke!" Naruto shouted pushing her away from him. Sand started to seal and encase his body in Gaara's desert coffin technique! "Go!" He must have seen the worry spread across her face, she was scared. Naruto gave her one of his confident smirks grinning towards her. _'I have a plan.' _She slowly backed away unsure what to do. What if his plan went wrong? What would she do then? She needed to trust Naruto and trust that he'd be okay. It took everything to leave him.

It was a good thing she did though, a large toad the size of Shukaku formed from underneath Naruto's feet. Her eyes widen in surprise her jaw dropped, when did he learn that? How did he learn that?! Naruto was so strong.

When you think of two big monsters battling it out you think of something so cool and amazing, watching every hit and blow. But being up close and personal you have to try and avoid everything because these two huge monster like beings are destroying the forest! When Kira finally reached Sakura and Sasuke and Pakkun they all had to hold on from a large gust of wind trying to force them to let go.

Sakura clutched onto the branch, Sasuke was slipping. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Pakkun was smart enough to wedge himself in a safe area digging his claws into the tree for good measure, "Shit! Sasuke hold on!" Sasuke didn't hesitate, though weakened by Gaara's strong power he had the strength to clutch onto Kira's arm. Her blood lubricated his hand making him slip, she clutched his arm with both hands letting a cry escape her lips through the pain.

At the top of Shukaku's head, Gaara emerged, Gaara didn't look like Gaara though, he looked like a possessed person acting on something else's control. Next thing Kira saw was him slouch over unconscious. **"HAHAHAHA! I'M FINALLY OUT!" **Shukaku's voice boomed around everyone.

"Time to move!" Pakkun suggested. Kira, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded numbly in agreement. Sasuke would later hit himself for not paying attention when Kira threw his arm around her shoulder and the two jumped away from Shukaku's blast. If they hadn't they'd be dead.

The giant toad like monster jumped out of the blast way shot at least a lake full of water at the Shukaku, making it rain on top of the three of them. "This fight is incredible!" Sasuke muttered.

A scream ripped it's way free from her throat watching the toad explode. "Naruto!"

**"YEAH! I DID IT! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!"** Shukaku sounded like an excited five year old having knocked down some pins at the fair. Kira felt the relief fill her seeing Naruto still alive and okay. Sakura fainted seeing Naruto and that large toad turn into the nine tailed fox.

Sasuke and Kira could only stare. Naruto was so strong. He had to be the strongest out of all of them. "Holy crap…"

Naruto jumped off the toad who was now a toad again and punched Gaara in the face. Kira and Sasuke couldn't see what had happened next but the next thing anyone saw was Naruto and Gaara face to face and then a pile of sand appeared.

"Did...did he win?"

"I hope so…"

Naruto and Gaara's bodys fell hard into the ground it was a shock that either of them survived. How could any of them have the strength to fight still?! "Watch over Sakura." Kira muttered running towards the two. She couldn't stop the final punch knocking them both to the ground but it looked like they couldn't fight each other anyway. They were drained.

Naruto grunted, using his chin to force himself to move forward towards Gaara.

"My existence will never be extinguished, it won't be extinguished! There is no way that I would let it disappear!" Gaara yelled tiredly. Naruto thought back to the time where everyone would ignore him, treat him like he was the monster.

"Do...don't come any closer!" There was fear in his voice. Terrified that he would die in this moment. He wasn't strong enough to defend himself.

"The pain of being alone, is not an easy one to bear, your feelings...why is it that I can understand your pain?" Tears spilled from his face having thought of how Gaara must have felt. "But...I already have many people who are important to me now, I won't let you hurt those people important to me. Even if you try to kill them I will stop you.

"Naru!" Kira paused staring at both of them, horror filled her. Gaara watched as Kira ran to her friends side looking him over. He groaned everytime she poked certain areas.

"Are they okay?" she nodded not speaking. Gaara really did a number on him.

"Why…" Kira helped push Naruto onto his back "Why do you go so far for other people's sake?" Kira's heart was broken hearing those words.

"They saved me from the hell of being alone...they acknowledged my existence that's why they're all important to me." Even now Naruto tried to get to him. "We are the same. I'm the vessel of the Kyuubi, the fox that tried to kill my village years ago. All three of us are the same." Naruto moaned, he hoped he could get his point across. He desperately wanted Gaara to understand that he didn't need to be alone anymore.

"You're a liar. You're not the same as me." Kira half crawled, half limped over towards Gaara, his eyes widen in fear a cringe settling in on his face when she reached for him. He felt her soft caress across his face.

"It's okay, just relax." She whispered softly hoping it would soothe him. She cringed standing but was able to bring the two together. Having to carry Gaara's dead weight a few meters so that he was close to Gaara.

"He said you're the same as me…how?" he watched her reach up towards her head and pull the black bandana off her skull. Two small horns were popping up from the skull. Cracked still blood stained from when they first emerged. He didn't even notice them at first. He saw her and her brother talking about something but the blood lust was all he could think about. He overlooked her.

"I have a dragon in me. I found out that it was to save one of the neighboring villages but I killed my mom...my dad put her in me after and I'm still learning from her." He watched her move her hands forming seals before placing her head against Naruto's.

His sleeping face full of pain. A light clear blue wave of energy washed over Naruto's body, it was almost as if watching waves wash over a body before dragging it out to sea. When she pulled away her movements were as if she were dizzy. She fell on her backside shaking her head letting her hair go flying around her.

Naruto's sleeping face had changed from painful to peaceful. She had healed him. This wasn't something like before when she 'healed' Sakura earlier. Before it looked like she just patted her on the back and she had energy. This was different, completely different from other forms of medical ninjutsu.

"He's lucky to have you as a friend…" Gaara murmured watching Naruto sleep. He was lucky to have the friends that he did.

Kira got back to her knees crawling so that she was upside down from Gaara. "We are aren't we?" She grinned drunkenly. She wanted him to get it through his head that they were friends. "We're friends too Gaara," he felt her head place on his forehead. "Don't forget that." she muttered softly he couldn't see what she was doing but felt his body grow stronger. His chakra was out but he felt better than before. Sore but better.

"I can't...heal you all the way…" she panted pulling away wobbling as she stood up. Gaara sat watching her nervously. "I used too much chakra...I could only half heal you both…" she fell to her knees. She could desperately use a nap.

"It's okay...thank you Kira." She grinned, she knew she probably looked stupid but she didn't care. She walked closer on her knees so that she and Gaara were face to face. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but didn't expect to feel her arms wrap around him in a hug.

He wasn't sure what to do. Hug? He hasn't had a hug in so long. He didn't even get many hugs when Yashamaru was alive. "I'm so glad you're okay." his heart pumped fast in his chest, he felt a red blush coat his face. She was glad he was okay, what was this feeling? He felt it before but it was ten times as strong now. She was so warm.

"What the hell Kira!" She pulled away at Sasuke's voice looking at him confused, her eyes were half lidded, squinting even before realizing who it was. Sasuke's mouth dropped seeing the black horns sticking out on top of her head. When did she get those?

"Hey Sasuke!" Gaara clutched her arms as she started to fall backwards. Sasuke could only stare at her confused. What the hell did he miss? She looked like she was drunk off Sake. Gaara helped Kira stand to her height, she wobbled falling willingly into Gaara's arms. He hissed in pain but caught her with ease.

Sasuke placed Sakura down beside a sleeping Naruto, storming up to her. She couldn't possibly have healed him could she? He remembered how she acted when she healed him but she wouldn't be that stupid would she?

"Are you insane? He's the enemy!" He snapped pulling her away. Anger coursed through him. She was supposed to see him as a monster not someone to lean on or heal! Why would she do that?!

"No he's not! Gaara's my friend." She pouted crossing her arms childishly, she looked so adorable right now. _'Damn it Sasuke, stop it. You're supposed to be mad at her. Just because she looks cute doesn't mean anything!' _ Kira's brows crossed confused. Sasuke thought she was cute? What? Since when? Maybe he hit his head really hard and he's just being delusional! That had to be it.

"You have stupid friends." Sasuke snapped looking away from the girl he loved arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't look at her right now. She acting insane, how could she treat Gaara like he was her friend. He just tried to kill everyone!

"You just insulted yourself!" Kira threw her arms up in exasperation almost smacking Gaara in the face. When she did turn to look at Gaara she felt a grin making its way to her face. "Gaara's awesome."Gaara's blush worsened staring down at her. She was defending him again. What was he supposed to do? Besides stand there awkwardly? Sasuke groaned walking over to Naruto grumbling to himself. This was pathetic.

Kira leaned her head against Gaara's shoulder "I'm sorry about him…" She started to feel a little bit like herself again but was still wobbly.

Temari and Kankuro appeared weapons out ready to attack in need be. "That's enough...it's over." Gaara called weakly. Kira pulled away knowing fully well he needed to go now. He was going to be okay. She could just tell. "Temari...Kankuro I'm sorry…" Temari and Kankuro glance at one another shocked. Practically speechless.

"It's alright…" That was new for Gaara, something they never expected from him. _'Maybe that girl is good for Gaara…' _Sasuke grumbled kicking Naruto back awake.

"AGH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled rubbing his head in pain glaring at Sasuke hatefully.

"You are so annoying Naruto...W-what's going on?" After another five minutes of explaining what happened Temari and Kankuro watched both Kira and Naruto explain what had happened while they were out. They were surprised about everything. Those two were good for their youngest brother.

"But he…"

"It doesn't matter." Kira muttered feeling around her pockets. She really wanted a pen or something to write her number down then getting annoyed and just pulling out her kunai and picking up a large bark like stick and started carving her house number and Naruto's house number.

"Give us a call some time," She extended the bark to Gaara. He hesitantly reached for it, waiting for her to pull it away, she didn't though.

"Lets go." Gaara muttered towards his siblings. Kankuro wrapped Gaara's arm around his shoulder and helped move him away.

"So we're just letting them get away." Sakura grumbled clearly upset that they could just get away with it. So when Kira, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded she just started to grumble with Sasuke.

Naruto and Kira leaned against one another walking back to the village. Unsure what they would see when they got back. Pakkun kept a easy pace for the entire beat up group of kids.


	30. Chapter 30: The Eulogy

**Chapter 30: The Eulogy**

The news was heard. Lives were lost but one important man stood alone to help protect his village and he paid the price. Of course it would rain today, today was meant to shed tears. The third gave his life to protect his village. To protect his people.

Everyone was dressed in black to pay their respects.

Konohamaru sobbed into Kira's stomach his goggles pointy sides digging into her skin, all he could feel is pain after losing his beloved grandfather. Kira herself felt his pain. She held him giving her comfort towards the little boy. Naruto and her shared a look. The village had many fond memories of the old man. He had been nothing but kind to everyone, treating all of us like we were his family.

"Master Iruka…" Naruto spoke softly gaining Iruka's attention as well as both Konohamaru and Kira. "Why do people risk their own lives for the sake of others…?" Naruto never lifted his face from Hokage mountain.

It took Iruka a moment to figure out what to say. Konohamaru sniffled staring up at his big bro confused. What was he trying to say?

"When one human dies...they pass away. Along with their past, their current life, and future. Many people die on missions or through war. And when they die, it happens startlingly quickly...and simply." Iruka sensei let that hang on the air for a moment so Naruto and anyone listening in would understand.

"Hayate is one such example. Those who die have dreams and goals, but they all have something else just as important. Parents, siblings, friends, their fellow villagers, people who are important to them. Bonds form between them and those who are precious to them from the time they are born, through trusting and helping each other."

Kira out of instinct looked over at Naruto, they formed in her eyes the best bond of them all. She was lucky to have him as her friend and never forget him if anything happened. Konohamaru wrapped his tiny arms around Kira's leg staring up at Naruto. The kid might have lost his grandfather but he wouldn't lose Naruto.

"These strings that connect them, as time passes grow thicker and stronger. There's no logic or reason to it. People just do things like that, because they have precious things to protect.

A strong hand placed itself onto Kira's shoulder. Her smaller hand grasped onto him. What Iruka said was true, there was no logic or reason behind any bonds that form. They happen to their own accord.

"Yeah...I'm starting to get that now…" Naruto spoke so softly it was like it wasn't really him. "But...it's painful to die, too."

"Well, the third Hokage didn't die in vain. He did leave all of us something important. " Kakashi spoke straight ahead not looking at Naruto. Naruto glanced over confused. "Well, don't worry. You'll understand eventually."

Naruto grinned up at his instructor causing the few to stand by grow a smile once again. "Hey, give me some credit. I understand."

As the funeral progressed the sky started to clear. The clear skies seemed to help lift some spirits as the funeral ended.

Naruto quickly joined Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Konohamaru clung tightly to Kira's leg not wanting her to leave as well. Moegi and Udon were quick to find their friend.

"You doing okay Konohamaru?" Moegi asked softly resting her hand on his shoulder to show her comfort. Konohamaru nodded into Kira's stomach. They knew he was lying. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know how hurt he was.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura appeared beside Kira. "Come on Konohamaru, Kakashi sensei said he would take us out to Ramen it'll help." Naruto spoke squatting down to his level.

Konohamaru glanced back at his friends unsure. "I'll take care of them, don't worry." Kira spoke softly placing her hand on the back of his head affectionately. Konohamaru gave his second smile of the day holding her hand as the group walked to Ichiraku's for some lunch to lift their spirits.

Sasuke stayed behind watching Kira walking with Konohamaru. Her motherly nature showed brightly as she did her best to keep Konohamaru happy. He wondered what their kids would be like. Probably spoiled. She'd spoil the hell out of her kids.

Sasuke could see it now, they'd have a large land of property their three kids running around playing tag or something. His little girl would look like her mom, her beautiful shiny gray hair pulled back in a braid as she chased after her brothers. They'd all have his charcoal black eyes. Kira would sit in his lap laughing over something the children would do and all Sasuke could think he would do at that moment is just watch her. Watch her laugh, watch how her long gray hair would fall into her eyes as she leaned against him. He'd be the happiest a man could be. He'd get the girl, he already has the house, and they'd have the kids. Life would be perfect. He just needed to complete his promise. He would kill Itachi one day.

Kira suddenly looked back staring at Sasuke confused. He was taking too long and had a good distance between them. Konohamaru clutched onto Kira's hand looking back and forth between the two. "Why'd you stop Kira-chan?"

Kira smiled down at the boy. "Can't let anyone get left behind." she looked back over towards Sasuke who was just standing there, watching her. She felt a cold chill run down her spine, just the way he looked at her reminded Kira of their night alone in the tent. How he up and just grabbed her face.

Kira did her best to forget his kiss but snippets of his thoughts would run through her head. It was pure stubbornness that she decided Sasuke Uchiha didn't like her. He couldn't like her. He should like Sakura or Ino or any other girl. Not her. Though the fear that he could was always evident. She refused to believe that he may actually like her. Even if she heard Sasuke call her cute after she healed Gaara.

Sasuke quickly joined up with Kira giving her a nod and a look that she couldn't quite understand. Was that adortion in his eyes? Or was it something else? She couldn't tell. It's just the way he looked at her she never saw on Sasuke's face before. She walked beside Sasuke more confused than she should be. He casually let his hand slip beside hers.

She glanced at their hands and back at him confused. What was he trying to do? Was he trying to hold her hand? Was this because he was sad over The Thirds death? That had to be it...right?

Konohamaru glared over at Sasuke. He could see just how clearly he cared for his girlfriend. He wouldn't let some cool jerk take her from him. He called dibs first. Konohamaru pulled Kira to move faster and away from Sasuke. If he had to give her up he'd give her up to big bro because Big Bro would still let them play together...even then Big Bro would have to fight him for her!

Kira giggled softly letting the kid pull her away from Sasuke and any other boy who might like her.

At the restaurant Naruto had already saved Kira, Konohamaru, and Sasuke a seat. Konohamaru quickly sat next to Naruto saying that he had a super secret mission for him and his big bro. That left Kira and Sasuke to sit next to one another.

Konohamaru might not have liked her sitting so close to that cool dude but he needed to speak with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto…" he whispered softly gaining the blond's attention. "I got a problem." Konohamaru nodded over towards Kira and Sasuke. Kira was chatting with Sakura over something and Kakashi was looking over the drinks. He really needed a good one today.

Konohamaru whispered his worry to Naruto and watched him look over at Sasuke who was looking away boredly. Then over at Kira who seemed to be in the middle of some sort of girl chat. They seemed to have made up somewhat.

"You think Sasuke likes Kira? No way. Sasuke doesn't like anyone." He laughed. Sasuke didn't like any girls, he was just lame and wanted to get all the girls attention though because he secretly likes attention. The attention whore.

"I'm telling you Boss, he wants her to be his…" Konohamaru glanced to make sure Kira wasn't paying attention before pulling up his hand and showing his pinky. "Who wouldn't? She's a dame bro bro." Naruto glanced over at Kira again not seeing it.

"Don't worry. Even if Sasuke liked her, she doesn't like him." Naruto assured making Konohamaru relax. He was quick to snuggle up against Kira's arm smiling up at her. Udon and Moegi stared at their leader watching him relax and smile. They were happy he was feeling better but knew he'd get upset again...next time they'd make sure to cheer him up, thought it was great having big sister Kira and big brother Naruto be around. They always seemed to make Konohamaru feel better.


	31. Chapter 31: A Spontaneous Trip

**Chapter 31: A Spontaneous Trip with Pervy Sage**

"Kiiiraa!" Naruto whined walking behind his best friend, his stomach grumbling horribly. He felt like his stomach was starting to eat itself. It was actually a few days after the funeral that things started getting a little back to normal.

People were still sad and on edge since the attack.

"Yes Naru?" She called smiling to herself fixing her bandana over her new horns to make sure no one could see. She felt it slipping earlier . Naruto quickened his pace till he was standing beside her, resting his head on her shoulder laughing to himself when she stopped walking.

"III'mmmmm huuungry." He whined yet again. Kira snickered staring at the blonds head on her shoulder. He could be such a dork sometimes.

"Are you telling me to go feed you?" He nodded grinning over at her. "Naru I don't have any food at my house. Kashi was supposed to go pick up groceries."

His head shot up with excitement "We could get Ramen!" He grinned excitedly about to start bouncing. "Come on! It'll be great! We need some food pleeeease!" He pouted giving her his best puppy dog face. She could only stare, feeling his cuteness take over. Agh! He has no idea how cute he is!

"Fine, okay. Just stop staring at me like that." the two kids laughed together Naruto half dragging her behind him. They didn't even recognize the two cloaked figures watching them. One chuckling from the distance, the other never taking his crimson red eyes off the two.

"Shall we take them now?" The blue figure asked grinning showing off his pointy sharp teeth.

"Not yet…" The other spoke smoothly. Fond memories filled his mind seeing the two. Yes he remembered them. Before he left he remembered watching those two run around. One causing mischief and the other chasing after to protect from danger. No wonder Sasuke liked her. She's grown so much and became much prettier with age...shame really.

"It's been a while since you last returned home, right? Shall we have some tea before we capture what we seek?"

"Sure…" He could still see Naruto dragging the poor girl down the road, squeezing their way through the crowds till they couldn't be seen anymore. The two figures walked away towards a local tea shop.

"By the way, where is Kakashi sensei?" Naruto called pulling Kira to a stop with him when they were within walking distance from Ichiraku's.

"He said he was meeting Sasuke to talk about something. Don't know why though." She shrugged her shoulder taking a seat at the bar with Naruto. Teuchi was quick to notice Naruto and grinned excitedly.

"Naruto! Kira! My best customers!" He grinned getting to work on making Naruto's usual bowl of ramen. "What'll you have Kira?" He called placing the noodles in the pot of boiling water. "Same as Naruto please." He nodded and quickly got to work preparing both bowls.

"I wonder why Kakashi wanted to speak with Sasuke alone...he think Sasuke's better than us?!" Naruto slammed his fist onto the counter angrily.

"Probably not. He's probably just checking in on Sasuke or something." the two shrugged and the bowls of ramen were placed in front of them.

"Enjoy." They grinned placing their hands together with the chopsticks in hand "Itadakimasu." and began to eat. Naruto was quick to start shoving his noodles in his mouth excitedly moaning to himself at the wonderful taste.

Kira not eating as fast as Naruto also enjoyed her meal. The flavors felt nice on her tongue. She really did love these little ramen trips.

"It's just as I had heard. You really do eat nothing but ramen, huh?" And older man walked in. Naruto choked on his food for a moment. "VWO! PFERFY PFAGE!"

Kira reached over patting his back as he coughed profusely in his hand his other beating his chest. "Didn't realize you were on a date." The older man joked grinning down at Naruto.

He quickly took a spot beside Naruto and ordered a bowl of ramen. "So kid who's your date?" A light red blush formed over Kira's face at the mention of being on a date with Naruto. She really needed to kick this crush thing in the butt.

"We aren't on a date, but she's my best friend Kira." Kira gave a small wave smiling at the older man.

"So he's the mega perv!" The older man gasped gripped his heart. Glaring down at Naruto in an annoyed motion.

"Spreading lies about me! I'll have you know I'm not just some Mega pervert!" Kira snickered with Naruto.

"Yeah you're the Ultra Mega Pervert!" The kids called together. The old man slumped his shoulders letting a sigh escape his lips while the two laughed together. This was awesome.

"So you're the famous best friend he never shuts up about." The old man grinned watching the surprised look cross her face. She glanced at Naruto who shrugged ordering another bowl of Ramen.

"Yeah thats me," she grinned.

**Elsewhere:**

Kakashi huffed and puffed feeling his body completely drained of energy. What felt like three days of constant pain was only a second to pass. "Ugh…" He moaned crouching down clutching his body with one arm. "This thing you seek...is it Sasuke?"

Sweat pooled off Kakashi's head in waves. Itachi looked like he just did a mild jog around the village with only a little sweat forming around his face. His breathing was slowly returning to normal. "No...The legacy of the Fourth Hokage and the Water Spirit."

Kakashi grit his teeth in anger. "The Fourth Hokage's legacy and the Water Spirit eh?" They wanted not only Naruto but Kira as well?

"Who are these guys…?" Kurenai muttered

"You seek the Nine Tailed Fox inside Naruto and the Water Spirit inside Kira?" Kurenai and Asuma jolted with realization. "You're... not the only ones, are you? I know all about you...You call yourselves the Akatsuki?"

Though the two Akatsuki members didn't show it they realized that Kakashi knew way too much information at that moment.

"The Akatsuki?" Asuma called confused looking in Kakashi's crouched position.

"Kisame change of plans. We're taking Kakashi with us. Make the other two disappear." Itachi ordered having seemed like the leader of this mission. Asuma and Kurenai clenched their eyes tightly while Kakashi stared Itachi head on. He wouldn't leave without a fight. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to Kurenai and Asuma.

Kisame was quick to attack sending his long sword backwards for the attack when Might Guy appeared out literally nowhere. Kicking back Kisame watching him skid in the water.

"Who are you?!" Kisame growled hating that some new guy just got the upperhand so quickly.

"Konoha's noble blue beast Might Guy!" Kakashi's vision started to go foggy as he stared at Guy. He had to hold out just a little longer but knew he wouldn't make it much longer. He felt like he was going to topple over. Damn.

"What do we have here? The leaf villages fiercest beast of battle?" Kisame mocked taking in Guy's appearance.

"Do not underestimate him." Itachi warned Kisame. Kakashi toppled over falling sideways into the water. Sinking fast. Guy was quick to pull Kakashi back up to the surface. "Don't look Itachi in the eye, Guy! He'll snare you in his jutsu." Asume warned keeping his eyes clenched tightly.

"You don't have to tell me the obvious! I've already mastered counter sharingan battle techniques from all my bouts against Kakashi." Itachi glared over at Guy. To most it would be menacing, even send chills down your spine. But Guy just made a tck sound and acted like it was nothing.

"Open your eyes, both of you. When you go up against the Sharingan you only need to avoid meeting your opponents eyes. Just keep your sight on their feet at all times, and you can still read their movements and react."

Both Asuma and Kurenai opened their eyes and stared at Itachi's feet. "Now that you mention it, that does make sense, but…" Kurenai started.

"You're probably the only one of us who is any good at it." Kakashi moaned over Guy's shoulder hating that he was so easily defeated. He just hoped Kira would be smart enough to remember her training.

"I suppose so. You simply need to acquire the knack for discerning an opponent's movements just from their feet. But in this emergency situation, we don't have that luxury. You'll have to learn it on the fly." Guy muttered pulling Kakashi down off his shoulder. He couldn't fight as well with all his head weight on one side.

"So what's the plan?" Asuma called staring at Guy.

"Kurenai, Get Kakashi to the medics. Asuma, you're going to be backing me up." They both nodded in understanding what their jobs were. "All we need to do is buy some time until the ANBU black ops reinforcements that I requisitioned arrive."

"Ya got guts…" Kisame growled clutching the handle to his halberd.

"Kisame. I'm calling it off." Kisame stared at Itachi confused but angry. He really wanted to shred these people. "We didn't come here to start a war. Tempting as it is, this is not the way to do this...lets go."

Kisame growled letting out a 'hmph' sound but agreed. "They don't know how lucky they are…" Kisame grumbled placing his halberd on his back and jumping away with Itachi. Disappearing from view.

**Elsewhere:**

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed walking beside Jiraiya. Naruto had told Kira that the old man was the one who taught him how to summon the giant toad. Now Jiraiya was telling Naruto that he wanted him to come along out of the village to do research.

"Why? Why? How come I have to get stuck tagging along while you do your research for another one of your pervy books?!" Naruto screamed. "Can you believe him?" He grumbled to Kira as they walked down the road.

"This is no ordinary research jaunt, you know. There's a particular woman I want to cover, so we need to find her." Naruto scoffed throwing his hands behind his head, he gave Kira a 'can you believe this guy' look and spoke again. "I don't have time for this. We've got to go train. Master Kakashi's going to teach us all sorts of new jutsu, like the chidori!" He looked to the ground grumbling to himself.

_'I swear Kakashi's been playing favorites lately.'_

_'I'm not sure what he's thinking but Kashi must be training Sasuke for a reason, Naru.' _ Naruto glanced at Kira she only shrugged as he threw his arms down.

"Well...uh...I don't know how well to say this nicely, but I don't think that you're cut out for that move...besides this woman, she's a real looker. I know you'll want to meet her. She's prettier than your little girlfriend." Jiraiya tried to tempt Naruto leaning down to his level.

But there he went again, calling her his girlfriend. Kira paused feeling her face heat up. That would be amazing to date Naruto. "She's not my girlfriend!" She cringed feeling her heart ache as he said this. "She's practically my sister."

Just tear out her heart and stab it with a kunai why don't you. Jiraiya didn't miss the painful look on her face. _'Poor kid.' _he thought shaking his head.

"Look Pervy Sage, what you do on your time is your business. But I've got more important things to do than chase your women! No, no thanks!"

Jiraiya stood tall glancing behind him as he sold his offer. Letting out a dramatic sigh. "I know this really cool jutsu that so much mightier than the Chidori...oh well, maybe I'll ask Sasuke to tag along." Naruto's eyes lit up.

A new jutsu mightier than the Chidori?! Rushing in front of Jiraiya playing right into his trap Naruto was beaming with excitement. "Oh! Oh! I'll go! I'll go!" Kira snickered behind her hand watching how cute he could be. He just played into the old man's hand and didn't even realize it.

"Can Kira come? We were supposed to train together and I can't just leave her!" Her eyes widen in surprise, Naruto wanted her to come with him while he learned this new jutsu? Jiraiya glanced behind to stare at the girl. A grin making its way to his face.

"I suppose so, but…" Naruto cheered reaching over and wrapping his hand around hers. "Just let us pack some stuff! We'll be right back! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT US, PERVY SAGE!" naruto yelled running off into the distance leaving a trail of dust as he went. The girl practically flopping behind him as he ran.

"Heh, Heh, knucklehead. Still can't help liking him…" Jiraiya sighed holding his head. Jiraiya felt a sad grin work it's way to his lips. "You would have loved them Aiko."

Naruto was quick to rush into his house packing his backpack full to the brim of clothes and money. Giggling to himself as he did so. Realization struck Kira as soon as the shock wore off. "Naru I can't leave without telling Kakashi!"

"Just leave him a note." he shrugged. "Come on Kira, this is a once and a lifetime opportunity to learn stronger jutsu's. We can't let Sasuke beat us!" He reasoned.

"I know this is a big deal but I thought you said he was a huge pervert! Should I be worried?"

"Not really. If he tries anything I'll take care of him!" Kira let out a small groan of annoyance before agreeing. Damn Naruto, damn him for being so cute. Honestly she was just glad he wanted her to come. She didn't know how long Naruto would be gone and she'd miss him.

"Fine. come on I need to get to my house to pack." Naruto grinned and the two ran off to Kira's house now. Kira quickly wrote a note and left it on the fridge explaining what happened and that she'd call him as soon as she got to a phone. Naruto was already ransaking her room looking for the trusty backpack she carried on all her missions.

"Naru!" she screeched seeing her room a mess.

"Found it!" He went to work throwing articles of clothes at her. Kira just shook her head a grin on her lips as she folded some shirts, pants, bathroom supplies, and a few books into her bag. It was packed tightly but it was nothing compared to Naruto's.

"Hope Kakashi won't be too mad at me." She muttered walking out the front gate.

"He'll be fine. Come on! Lets go!" Naruto called struggling with his backpack as the three walked out the front gate. "Besides you said you'd call him when we got to a hotel didn't you? You'll keep him updated you always do." Naruto heaved forwards almost falling to the ground. Kira quickly fixed him and the two were laughing over something Jiraiya couldn't tell.

_'Yeah, Aiko would have loved those two.' _Jiraiya grinned leading the way.


	32. Chapter 32: Itachi?

**Chapter 32: Itachi?**

Naruto hadn't been walking five minutes before Naruto started pestering the old man about the amazing jutsu he'd learn. "So hey! Hey! Pervy Sage! So what kind of amazing jutsu are you going to teach me this time?!"

Naruto was just bubbling with excitement. "Are you going to teach the both of us? Kira we're going to learn that awesome jutsu!" Naruto jumping up and down grinning like a fool, but he looked so cute doing it.

_'Pervy sage this Pervy sage that…' _ Jiraiya grumbled clearly annoyed at being called pervy sage. The travelers they passed briefly glanced their way before going back to their own thoughts. Honestly it looked like an old man taking a trip with his two grandkids. "Hey, you really don't know how distinguished I am, do you?"

"Not really, from what I've seen and what Naruto's told me you're just a pervert old man who knows a few good jutsu's." Kira replied shifting her backpack to the side to pull out her own book to read.

"Listen up." Both Naruto and Kira glanced up at the old man staring at him as he did all these new movements and flipping his long white hair around while trying to act cool. "The Toad Sage is just an alias! But no more disguises! North, South, West, East! I am the master, the white haired prodigal son, one of the three Great Shinobi! A ladies man that can hush even a crying child! 'Lord Jiraiya,' Thats me!"

The two stared up at him like he was crazy before walking away. Jiraiya pouted _'How can they not think I'm cool? Stupid brats.' _He hmphed walking beside the two.

"Hey! Hey! So the fact that such an impressive pervy sage asked me to be his companion means something right?" Naruto grinned staring up at the old man.

"I told you my name is Jiraiya. Sheesh."

"It means I've got some incredible talent hidden inside me, right? Right?" Jiraiya gave Naruto a look that was almost unreadable. _'You have no idea kid.' _Jiraiya's voice flooded through her mind. He knew. He knew about Naruto's fox. She glanced back at Naruto. He didn't seem to notice the tension slowly building. "Hey! Hey! So why did you chose me? Maybe cuz you have to get as good as me in order to be initiated into sage level super jutsu." Naruto started to giggle nonstop with his eager excitement.

Jiraiya paused in his walk, Naruto staring up at him intently when he started to speak. "You know, a long time ago the Fourth was my student. And you see, it's almost funny how much you kind of remind me of him. Well I suppose that's why."

Naruto's eyes widen letting his words sink in. He reminded the old man of the fourth hokage? A large grin spread over his face as he just radiated joy. "Whats his problem?" Jiraiya muttered unsure of Naruto's weird behavior.

"Everyone knows it's Naruto's dream to become the next Hokage. When you told him he reminded you of the Fourth his hopes grew."

**Elsewhere:**

After Kakashi just up and disappeared Sasuke made his way to Kira and Kakashi's house, Kakashi invited him out for a reason. But walking inside the shared home he couldn't help looking around the medium sized home. He strolled through the living room catching a few books lying around by the couch.

Of the few pictures that hung on the walls they were of Kakashi and Kira, Kira and Naruto, a younger Kakashi with the Fourth and two other kids he didn't recognize, and finally one of Team Seven. That was a good day.

He felt the small smile beginning to form. Down the hall was the bedrooms, maybe he could walk in on Kira alone in her room. If she asked what he was doing he could say he was looking for Kakashi's. Any chance he saw her was a good one. She wasn't there though. There were a few article of clothing thrown about but still looked decently clean.

Sasuke quietly entered the room looking over the bare blue walls. The scent of Jasmine filled his nose. He felt at peace in here. Walking towards her bed he sat down. His fingers gliding over the soft comforter of her bed.

It wasn't like any girls room he's seen before, it was just perfect. By her desk there was a small supply of weapons, mostly kunai, and a shelf full of books. By her bed there were a few orange jackets. _'Must be Naruto's.' _Sasuke glared at the offending object. He hoped Naruto slept on the floor. He would end up having to kill the idiot if he slept with his woman.

Lying back Kira's scent was strongest here. Closing his eyes he felt his body start to relax. If he imagined it, he could almost feel her presence beside him. It wouldn't be too much longer till he made his plans to woo her. "Soon…" Sasuke murmured to himself opening his eyes once more.

Even if he could spend the rest of the day just resting in her room he knew he needed to speak to Kakashi, so standing from her bed he forced his way out of her room. Upon entering Kakashi's room he was quick to notice Kakashi was unconscious in bed and there were three jonin keeping a watchful eye over him.

"Why's Kakashi bedridden? And what are all you Jonin doing here...what the heck is going on?!" Sasuke demanded glaring at the instructors for answers.

"Oh nothing really…" Guy sensei called trying to act like it wasn't a big deal that they were there. That is until another jonin appeared at the door looking frantic.

"Is it true that Itachi showed up in town and that he's after Naruto and Kira...oh." Everyone one in the room besides Sasuke and Kakashi gave him a evil look. Sweat formed on his brow, he shouldn't have spoken without checking the room.

"Gah." Guy sensei smacked his head annoyed.

"Idiot."

Sasuke though, Sasuke was fueled with rage. Itachi was here...and he was looking for Kira?! Sasuke rushed out of the room and down the street jumping off building roofs to go faster. _'He's back here, in this village?!' _Sasuke thought angrily. _'He's after Kira? Why would he be after her?!' _ Sasuke slowed to a stop outside of Ichiraku rushing inside.

"Hey mister! I know Naruto and Kira were here for lunch! Do you have any idea where he went afterwards?" Sasuke demanded the owner with urgency.

"Hmm, Naruto, eh. If I remember right, Lord Jiraiya came along and ate Ramen with them. They did mention going somewhere, uhh...something about some nearby down where there is a pleasure district and they went off together with Lord Jiraiya." The shop owner recalled hoping to make a sale.

"Jiraiya?"

"Lord Jiraiya, one of the prodigal shinobi three, well, he may look like an ordinary…" Sasuke stopped listening, he rushed out of the shop and ran as fast as he could out of the village. He had to save her. He had to protect her from _him. _ His panic and fear made him run even faster than before.

**Back with Naruto:**

Naruto was excitedly looking over everything in this little district, Jiraiya was busy paying for the room, and Kira she had just left a message at home telling Kakashi that she got to the hotel safe. She'd call him later to let him know where they would go next.

She heard some arguing between the old man and Naruto and went to check it out. They were arguing over some girl. Jiraiya shoved Naruto, Kira, and the key towards the stairs. "Here, here's our room key! Get up to the room and practice manipulating your chakra! Eh!"

"WHAT?! You can't just drag us here and then just leave us!" Naruto screamed.

"Sure I can now go practice manipulating your chakra!" Jiraiya argued again pushing the two up the stairs. Kira stared confused feeling the hand on her back push her forcefully up a set of stairs. Glancing back he shot after the woman and started talking to her.

"He really is a pervert." She muttered walking up the stairs with her best friend.

"So not fair. He can't just ditch us like that." Kira shrugged, it was just a girl. Boys could be so weird when girls were involved. "He better be serious about supervising my training." Kira could only snicker at his pouty face, he had puffed out his cheeks and looked so mad as he concentrated.

"What's so funny?" Naruto whined slumping his shoulders as they walked into the small room with two twin beds.

"Nothing," She grinned slipping her shoes off at the entrance with Naruto. Her backpack was placed by the side of one of the beds and the two got to work on manipulating our chakra. Naruto's started to sprout to life popping up all over the room.

"This is so boring!" He finally wailed after half an hour of silence.

"Okay lets do some basic workouts, that should keep you from being super bored." Naruto grinned glad she was there, at least he had someone to talk to. Plus they haven't been able to train together in such a long time.

"Alright." He grinned jumping up off the bed. Though he couldn't, there was a knock on the door. The two glanced at the door confused. "Think it's Pervy sage?"

She shrugged staring at the door. "He might be trying to kick us out." Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"He probably got rejected already." They chuckled to each other. The rapping knocked kept coming. "I'm coming, I'm coming." the door opened and it wasn't Jiraiya.

**_'Sasuke?!'_ **Naruto thought looking up shocked. **_'No, it's not… so who?!' _**

"Itachi…?" Kira muttered moving towards the door looking up at the older male. It's been a while be she remembered him. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi had his sharingan activated and had locked eyes with Naruto and moved on wards to her.

"Wonderful to see you again Kira." He called but he held no grin, his cold eyes sent shivers down her spine. **_'You know him?!'_**

_'Not anymore Naru, thats Sasuke's older brother!' _Naruto's eyes widen with even more surprise.

"Hard to believe that such children carries the Nine Tailed and the Water Spirit." the blue skinned one called announcing himself.

Naruto backed up nervously _'How the heck do they know about us?!' _Naruto thought frantically. He had the feeling of bad vibes take over him. They needed to get away. _'What're our chances of escape?' _Kira glanced behind her towards the window. No latch.

They'd have to actually break the window open to escape. _'We'd need to get out through the bathroom window…'_

"Naruto...Kira, why don't you come with us." There was such a compelling tone to his voice that Naruto and Kira both stepped out. Naruto was visibly shaking. His hand clutched onto her's. Itachi glanced over the two sizing them up.

"Hmm, Itachi. It would be bothersome to have them wandering off. Perhaps we should cut off one of their legs or something…" The blue skinned male started to remove his halberd. This wasn't good at all. She could feel Naruto's fear. She could practically taste it.

She had to be brave, she had to protect Naruto for once. "Long time no see..Sasuke." She saw behind Itachi shocked to see Sasuke standing there. What was Sasuke doing here? Not that she wasn't happy to see him but she couldn't help being confused. Kira had saw him angry before but this, Sasuke looked terrifying. If looks could kill…Lets just say she never wanted to see Sasuke like that ever again.

"Well Sharingan. And he looks an awful lot like you...who is that kid, Itachi?" the blue man grinned chuckling to himself.

"He's my brother."

"Thats funny, cuz the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out the way I heard it. By you." Now it all made sense. Sasuke's goal, his ambition was to kill Itachi in revenge for killing his family. Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier by the second the longer he stared into Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke shot forward activating his Chidori. The blue electric shocks surrounded his arm. "Just as you told me to. I've resented and hated you and lived solely to kill you!" You could see his skin crack and break apart.

Itachi easily was able to figure out what Sasuke had learned while Sasuke destroyed one side of the hotel. Screaming as he ran forwards. Wanting nothing more than to plunge his hand through Itachi and watch the life leave his eyes.

It was incredible. Itachi was able to deflect the Chidori and send a giant hole into the wall by just gripping onto Sasuke's arm.

"You're in the way." An audible snap was heard and Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his broken wrist to his chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Kira screamed terrified for their friend. Kira racked her brain trying to figure out how to help him. Shield! He could use protection! She felt her chakra build up inside her. Focusing on Sasuke she made her hand signals but nothing happened.

Her chakra felt...missing. Eyes wide in surprise she saw that large halberd was out. "My Samehada cuts through and devours chakra too."

"Shit…"

"We don't need them whipping out and more jutsu forget the legs. Maybe I should start with those arms." He started to swipe his large sword down.

"Move!" Kira shot her arm out gripping the side of Naruto's collar pulling him back while he concentrated on more chakra. The two were saved by a toad appearing. Not as large as the one Naruto summoned when fighting Gaara but a human sized one.

"You don't know me at all. You should have done your homework, the Toad Sage Jiraiya falls victim to no woman's charm. Beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm." Jiraiya commented looking smug with an unconscious woman on his shoulder. "A man like me isnt wired to just blindly follow a woman like a dog! When you get to my level, the women are the ones who writhe at my charm!"

Kira smacked her head in disgust. "Yeah, right! You're the one who got excited when a woman winked at you! This is no time to be acting so high and mighty! Pervy Sage!" Naruto accused pointing a finger at him.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people!" Jiraiya growled looking embarrassed.

"There are more important things right now!" Kira snapped growling loudly. Her eyes were starting to sting. _'Stay down, we'll get you away somehow...' _She was worried for Sasuke right now. The guy was a pain but he risked his life to help them.

**_"No. This is my fight!"_**

_'Sasuke are you crazy! He's got…'_

**_"I have to kill him Kira."_**

His words shocked her. She's never heard him so desperate before. It was like this idea of killing Itachi wasn't just a fun idea. It was his very life's work. He had to kill Itachi.

The blue fish man started to chuckle. "Ahh, Lord Jiraiya, touted as one of the Legendary three great Shinobi. No matter how much of an unrivaled woman-chaser you are, I didn't think our delaying tactic would succeed that easily, but…"

"What you even know Pervy Sages true identity?!"

"Er...thats not really my true identity…"

"More pressing matters here!" Kira snapped again glaring at the fish man. Ideas started to form in her head how to defeat him. If only she had her chakra still. Damn him! She'd have to take some from Kaida…

"It seems you've undone the Genjutsu we placed on that woman." Kisame chuckled smirking to himself. Itachi kept a watchful eye on Jiraiya and the two holders.

"Placing a Saimingan Genjutsu on a woman to separate me from Naruto and Kira, what kind of coward would do something like that?" Jiraiya placed the girl on the ground letting her rest against the wall. "I know they're the ones you're really after." Sasuke growled glaring up at Itachi hatefully. He can't have her. He wouldn't let them take her.

"...What…" Thats all she could say. They wanted to take the two of them? Why? What for?

"Now I know how Kakashi knew. I see, so you were his informat." Kira's ears rang. Kakashi? Was he okay? What happened while they were gone?!

"Kakashi…" Panic set in her stomach, she needed to get home. She had to see that he was okay. It made sense now why he didn't pick up when she called. He should have been home. Why didn't she think anything of it?!

"To take the two with us is the supreme order given unto us by the Akatsuki." What in the world was the Akatsuki? The Toad disappeared in a poof the thud of the shark man's halberd sounded on the ground.

"What'd you do to my brother?" Kira snapped finding her voice again. Kakashi had to be fine, he was Kakashi after all. The two men were silent glancing down at her for the first time in a while. Kira felt her stomach churn with pain. Heat started to fill her system. The fiery feeling returned as it ran through her veins once again. The pain was quickly subsided. Her head pounded the more her nerves got the better of her. "What did you do to my brother?" Kira repeated through the pain.

"Enough…" Itachi's smooth words floated through the air. That could mean anything, she glanced at Sasuke but he looked away. No. Kakashi couldn't be hurt. He was Kakashi! Kakashi was like the best ninja in Konoha! He couldn't possibly be hurt. She needed to get home. She had to make sure he was okay.

"I can't give you Naruto or Kira." Jiraiya glared making direct eye contact with both men.

"Really…"

"Fine, just as well I'll take care of the two of you right here." Jiraiya promised.

Sasuke stood from the ground glaring up at his brother uttering for all of them to stay out of this. "The only one who'll do any eliminating is me." Sasuke was huffing and shaking with rage.

"Go away. I have absolutely no interest in you." Itachi barely glanced back at his brother not a care in the world.

"Sasuke!" His name slipped past her lips watching Itachi kick his brother back hard into the wall. Naruto started to rush forward till Sasuke spoke up.

"Naruto! Don't butt in! Mind your own business!" They could hear how much pain he was in, blood was dripping down his chin. Sasuke's body ached. He had to protect her. "This is my fight!" Slowly he was capable to get back to his feet.

Sasuke quickly shot forward but Itachi sent him down again. Barely making a sweat. Itachi…Itachi was practically killing him! This needed to end!

Kira couldn't hold back any longer. He needed help, Sasuke would probably be mad that they interfeired but he'd be alive! Naruto and Kira shot forward to help. It was a matter of seconds the walls turned pinkesh, almost like it was gooey flesh…

"Ninja art! Gamaguchi Shibari! Toad Mouth trap." Itachi and Kisame look at their surroundings feeling their feet start to sink into the flesh. "Too bad, Itachi, Kisame. You truly can't escape me now. You are in me."

Gross why'd he have to say it like that?

"I've just performed the Ninja Art of Gamaguchi Shibari. Toad Mouth Trap. You've just been swallowed by the rock dwelling giant toad of mount Myoboku. Welcome my friends to the belly of the beast." Itachi and Kisame had a look of panic cross their faces. They needed to leave. Now!

"Whats going on!?" Naruto stumbled feeling the weird warm floor start to stick around his shoes. Kira stumbled into Naruto. This felt disgusting! The wet ground made it hard to stay still if it wasn't trying to swallow you!

Seriously! Sasuke was stuck into the wall the wall practically swallowing him whole! "Naruto, Kira! Stay put! Don't worry, this is part of my jutsu." Jiraiya commanded in a startling voice. He sounded so serious, nothing like the man she'd met not a few hours ago.

"Kisame, lets go!" Itachi urged. His commanding tone sent shivers down Kira's spine as she struggled to stay calm. She watched Itachi and Kisame start to run off down the hall towards an exit. "No one's ever successfully escaped from this!" Jiraiya called mockingly.

As soon as they two were out of sight Kira shot forward ignoring Jiraiya and Naruto. He was stuck on the wall barely breathing. Grabbing his face she looked it over. He looked to be in so much pain. Leaning forward she rested her ear over where his heart would be. Seconds felt like hours but she heard it. A faint heartbeat. He was alive.

Looking up again his eyes were open, he looked so weak. "Sasuke!" The walls slowly returned to normal, releasing Sasuke from the wall. Naruto and Kira helped him sit back down to the ground. His eyes were dead. She didn't want to know what he went through. His hand circled around hers. Holding it lightly.

"You're okay…" she didn't know what to say. He went through hell and back fighting his brother and he still lost and all Kira could say is you're okay? Damn Kisame, damn him for taking it from her.

**Thud.**

"Huh?!" Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kira looked over at the kunai shoved into the hotel wall distracting the three for a moment.

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Guy?"

Slam! Guy sensei had leaped in feet first and kicked Jiraiya square in the face sending him to the ground. Kira ignored them as best as she could, she could only focus on Sasuke. What had Itachi done to him? His left arm and some of his ribs were horribly fractured.

She lifted his face staring at his tired dead eyes unsure what to do. He was here but at the same time...he was gone. It was like he just left his body. "He's blacked out from whatever jutsu that Itachi used on him." she murmured softly stroking his face to see if it would get any sort of reaction...nothing.

"Is Sasuke alright?" Naruto yelled fearfully. "You can help him can't you Kira? You've done it before." Jiraiya and Guy watched the two kids look Sasuke over nervously.

"I can heal his body but Itachi did something...I don't know how to snap him out of this. I-I wish I could." she whispered searching his face once again for any signs of life.

"What did Sasuke do to deserve this?!" Naruto growled shaking with rage, thoughts of Itachi filled his head and how he would exact his revenge. "Hey Pervy Sage! Change of plans. I was freaked earlier, but this time...This time I swear I'll hunt those black caped crooks down and beat them up!" His mind replayed the fight over and over again. "They've got some business with me, right?! Well I'll go see them then!" Naruto growled.

His anger was getting the best of him and he wasn't thinking of the outcome of barging in head first with no plan. "Naruto you can't. You need a plan." She urged looking back at the blonde haired male.

"I have a plan. It's to let them know they can't scare me and to teach them a lesson for hurting Sasuke!" Naruto argued back. His knuckles white from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"Humph. If you go now, you'll be killed. There's too much of a gap between you and them." Naruto growled glaring up at Jiraiya. "I mean it even took me a huge effort just now just to distance them from you."

Naruto exploded. They weren't listening to him! Those two needed to pay for what they did to Sasuke and Pervy Sage and Guy sensei weren't listening! "Are you saying that I have to keep running and hiding from them for the rest of my life?! Live each day shivering in fear?!" If they thought that then they were crazy! That would never happen.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Jiraiya growled glaring heatedly at Naruto. "You are still weak. Forgive me Guy...I was trying to Honor this boy's feelings but I should have stepped in sooner." Guy looked to the ground nothing liking this but having to explain to the boy.

"Right now...Kakashi's almost bedridden from this same jutsu...and we don't know when he'll wake up…" Guy hesitantly looked over at the frozen girl on the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear, unshed tear starting to form. She didn't want to believe that Kakashi could be taken down by him. She hoped that it was a lie. That he was just trying to scare her. "I need to go home." Kira called staring at the ground her body shaking. Her brother got hurt because of her.

"Master Kakashi?!"

"You can't. If you return home they might come back for you." Jiraiya reminded her. He felt bad for her but going back would be stupid. Guy sighed staring down at the girl. He knew the pain she was going through all too well.

"When my pupil was injured...and such times as these, I truly wish that that medical specialist were still here with us." Guy spoke softly, his tone filled with sympathy and sadness. He knew this pain that the two were feeling.

"Thats why I'm about to go search for **her**." Jiraiya spoke referring to the person Guy was talking about. Naruto and Kira looked between the two confused. Who was her?

"You mean...you're really…"

"The third of the shinobi three. The Queen of Slugs and Elixirs." Jiraiya explained.

"This woman we were trying to help you find. She can heal Sasuke and Kakashi?" Jiraiya and Guy nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? We need to find her now!" Kira growled clenching her fists. She made a vow to herself right then. She wouldn't sit back and watch her friends and family suffer. She'd make this woman teach her everything there is to know about medicine and healing.


	33. Chapter 33: Training With Guilt

**Chapter 33: Training With Guilt**

It would be a fools mission to go home now, Kira knew this but the guilt slowly started to eat her alive. Kakashi got hurt because of her and now Sasuke in this comatose state was like this because Itachi wanted to get to them.

She didn't know if if he was trying to protect her or if it was mostly his will to kill his brother that made him come. Perhaps it was both but she still felt guilty. She just stood there and didn't help. She couldn't even heal him properly.

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kira all agreed that it would be best to leave the small little town and continue on their journey. The guilty feeling pushed her further into needing to find this woman. She could help Kakashi and Sasuke. If she wouldn't come back willingly she'd make her fix them. She'd make her help. Having the knowledge and skill to help those in need and not lifting a finger to help? It disgusted her.

Sasuke was slung on Guy's back, he still had some dried blood stained on his pale face. Just seeing him in this state made her upset. She could have done something, why hadn't she?

"Lord Jiraiya. Please do find and bring back Lady Tsunade." Guy spoke softly still probably grieving over Lee. He had his own needs for Lady Tsunade. If anyone could fix Lee she could.

"I promise we'll find her and bring her back right away! So take good care of Sasuke until then! Master Uber brows!" Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto's promise before placing his hand on Naruto's head and giving it a few pats.

"Guy-sensei! Please take care of Kakashi as well...i-if anything changes…" Guy nodded giving her an encouraging grin.

"Not to worry. If anything changes you will be my first call." she nodded she still felt bad but at least Guy-sensei would let her know if Kakashi woke up before she returned.

"Thank you sensei...and could you please water Mr. Ukki? Kashi has him labeled on his desk..." it was an odd request but Kakashi loves that plant, she figured he loved it more than her sometimes.

Guy snickered nodding his head in understanding.

"Well then, Guy. I'm leaving Sasuke in your hands." it was amazing that sparkles started to appear when Guy smiled.

"Nothing intrigues me more than guts, kid! Let me give you this!" He spoke enthusiastically by digging in his bag. Naruto grinned excitedly about to start jumping in place. "This helped Lee get stronger." Guy explained.

"Oh! What is it? What is it?"

"This!" It was a bright green jumpsuit, exactly the same as Lee's and Guy's. Naruto got so excited that Kira was having trouble containing her laughter. Jiraiya looked so annoyed right now at Naruto's behavior.

Squeaks and coughs were heard from Kira, her face getting bright red as she held her breath, biting her tongue the more Guy went on about the jumpsuit. "It's breathable, retains moisture, and offers complete freedom of movement all in one sweet package! If you wear it while you train, you'll notice the difference immediately! Soon, you'll start wanting to wear it all the time, just like Lee! I've got a bit of a thing for it myself!"

"WOW!"

It was getting harder and harder to contain her giggles. "I brought one for you too Kira!" She threw her hand to her mouth, biting her knuckle. Breathing was getting harder when he produced another suit! Oh my god this was getting too good.

Lee gave the two kids the training suits before walking off with Sasuke on his back, waving at the three as he left.

"Don't tell me you're planning to wear that thing?" Jiraiya groaned watching Guy leave.

"Whaddya think?" Naruto grinned about ready to put it on.

"Put it on, put it on!" Kira chanted letting her laughter escape finally.

"No don't!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Kira chanted wanting nothing more than a picture of Naruto in that Green suit! Naruto grinned practically stripping out of his clothes and shoving the suit on much to Jiraiya's annoyance. Holding his face in a 'why is this happening' groan escaping him.

"Yes!" Kira exclaimed digging through her backpack to find a camera. Naruto posed in all sorts of ways like Lee and Guy do. She snapped ten pictures max because Jiraiya snapped saying he wouldn't teach Naruto any new amazing jutsu until he took the jumpsuit off.

"Aw man! Buzzkill." The kids laughed for a moment before getting serious again. They couldn't waste time laughing and joking around. They needed to find this Tsunade lady. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Lee needed her.

So after a few miles down the road Naruto lost his spunky self and was staring at the road thinking back to what had just happened only a few hours ago. He couldn't get Itachi's face out of his head. His words were on repeat.

"Whats the matter?" Jiraiya asked noticing the displeased looks on both kids faces.

"Naruto keeps thinking about Itachi. Or more importantly what Itachi said about us…" Kira explained holding her head in pain. He was thinking too loud. It was hard to concentrate on anything to block it out.

"Why do they want us?" Naruto sighed staring up at the older man. Jiraiya frowned not wanting to say. "You know too, don't you?! Whats going on?" Naruto practically begged when he noticed the old man wasn't speaking. "Whats he thinking?" He directed to Kira. Wanting answers and now.

**_'What does he mean what's he thinking? Aiko what should I do?'_**

"Who's Aiko?" His eyes narrowed a bit, now Kakashi's warning made sense. Her seal was breaking, she could easily converse with her demon. She's learned the secret to Dragon's Tongue. Jiraiya knew he had to tell them one way or another.

"It's not you they want. It's what's inside you." Naruto's hand instinctively went to his stomach. The seal stained into his flesh. Kira's hand instinctively went to her head feeling the hard horns.

"What is this thing? Some horrible demon that attacked Konohagakure? That's why everyone feared him...so why do these guys want it so bad?"

"Indeed the nine tailed fox has appeared in times of consequence all through the ages. It's a ghastly spirit destroying everything in its path. That's why people in ancient times feared it as one of the divine retributions."

Naruto processed when he said. "And why they want such things I honestly don't have a clue yet, they might be thinking of placing its power under their control. While the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit is still sealed inside of you. They'll never stop coming for you. It is your destiny. But, I'll be around to protect you, so don't worry."

"They're also after Kira though." Naruto spoke up staring at his friend. She was rubbing her head feeling the horns as they spoke. Completely lost in her own little world. "What would they want with a dragon?" Naruto asked, maybe Jiraiya would know more about her case than his.

"Do you know anything about Dragon Holders?" Kira asked. "Kakashi doesn't know much but he's told me that with age I'll start taking more qualities of a dragon…" she removed her bandana letting him see the black horns for himself. He didn't look surprised though.

"I know some. Dragon holders aren't as common. The information I have is scarce there hasn't been a dragon in centuries. They're not as powerful as the Tailed Beasts but can be difficult to contain. But about the holders all I know is that you will have to train harder to control your urges…"

"Urges?" Naruto muttered confused. Kira froze hearing those words. "What're you talking about?" Jiraiya stared her down.

"You must ignore the urges before you lose yourself completely." Kira started to shake scared. "Dragons are known for being free. They will do anything and everything to compel the holders to use their powers more and more. You cannot trust it at all."

"What're you talking about Pervy Sage? Kira doesn't have any weird urges." He tried to defend her but she knew what he was talking about. The urge to use her power, the blood lust that would take over if she wasn't careful with her emotions. "Right Kira?" Naruto called staring at her. He knew she was stronger than the old man gave her credit.

"R-Right…"she muttered staring at the ground.

Jiraiya nodded reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just don't let it tempt you. Always keep your emotions in check and train hard. You'll be okay." she nodded staring up at him. Kira didn't like how Jiraiya kept calling Kaida, It. But was what he said true? Could she really not trust Kaida?

"Then we've got to hurry up and get stronger." Naruto spoke determined practically beaming. "The two of us combined no one will be able to stop us!" He directed to Kira extending his fist for the handshake. He saw her nervousness. "I swear I won't let any of the Akatsuki get either of us!" she nodded looking determined. They'd be okay.

Kira's fist collided with Naruto's in a fist bump, they moved to a normal handshake, then a hand hug and finally pulled each other closer with sheer strength till their heads collided in an epic head bump. The two hissed in pain while Jiraiya laughed at the childish behavior of the two. He could practically hear Aiko scold the two for hurting themselves in the first place no matter how cute it was.

"All right! So lets find this Tsunade lady!" Naruto grinned pumped with energy.

"Have her save Sasuke, Kakashi, and Lee" Kira added grinning. A determined look in her eyes. She'd either bring Tsunade back or she'd make the woman train her to help those three.

"And start training again!"

Jiraiya had a soft smile on his face seeing himself more and more every day.

"So this lady you're looking for is Tsunade right?" Kira suddenly asked she needed any kind of information on this woman before demanding her help.

"Yes, what of it?" It wasn't a defensive tone as he asked. He was actually curious those two acted very much like Aiko and him when they were younger. He hoped they'd turn out differently.

"You two were both part of the Three Great Shinobi, weren't you?" Naruto called staring at the man quizzically.

"Yeah, so?"

"...How old is she?" Naruto muttered staring at the man.

"Same as me." Jiraiya grinned.

_'**She's ancient!' **_ Kira started to snicker behind her hand at Naruto.

"What? What's so funny?" Jiraiya yelled at the girl for answers.

"Nothing," Why hurt the old man anymore than he already was. She grinned with Naruto as they started to walk down the road again. Jiraiya grumbled to himself for a moment or two. "So, what's Tsunade like?"

Jiraiya caught both sets of eyes staring up at him expecting answers. "You interested in her?" he saw both heads nod in answer. "Hmmm, lets see in one sentence she's kinda unpleasant."

"Sounds like Sakura…" Kira muttered.

"No way, Sakura's awesome." Naruto argued.

"And she's addicting to gambling and her face is well known in numerous lands." Jiraiya continued like the two didn't interrupt.

"Then she'll be easy to find! If she's so famous…" Naruto grinned. This would be easy!

"She's quite infamous, she's the Legendary Loser." Legendary Loser? That's a crappy title for people to know you by. "But no matter how famous or infamous she is, she probably won't be found so easily. She's not the type to grow old gracefully, so she's probably using jutsu to mask her appearance. Even though she's actually fifty, she probably looks like she's still in her twenties…"

Jiraiya didn't look like he liked that she was doing that, hiding behind her younger looks. "And thats not all. The word I hear on the wind os late is she started transforming on the fly. Going from her teens to her thirties or forties, all so she can cut out on moneylenders she's in too deep with."

"Thats horrible!"

"Thats terrible, yeesh."

Both kids shook their heads at such a behavior, was this lady even worth finding? "Tsunade's loved gambling since she was a kid. But both her luck and her skill are totally abysmal, because she kept getting marked by everyone around her, that nickname stuck. And so she's always in debt and on the run...wow."

"This is no time for trips down memory lane, old man!" Naruto grumbled glaring up at the old man annoyed.

"So, how do we find her?" Kira asked staring up at Jiraiya expecting he knew where she would be.

"Who knows, our only choice is to do it by the book. But there are plenty of ways."

"What? Are you saying you don't even know how long this is going to take?" Naruto grumbled completely shocked this was insane! How were they going to find her now then?

"The time spent won't be a complete waste. 'Cus the whole time we're on the road, I'm going to focus on you two." Jiraiya was going to train her? Train her in what?

"Us?"

"It'll be time spent making you both stronger, training time!" Naruto threw his backpack on the ground and fished out the one green jumpsuit. Kira squealed watching him get ready to put it on. Fishing for her camera again.

"No, no, I told you not that thing. I don't want to walk next to someone wearing That." Naruto and Kira snickered again. After a ten minute convincing the jumpsuit wasn't as funny anymore.

"Come on Naru, it's not really that cool of a jumpsuit." Kira called shoulders slumped staring at the blond trying to put it on.

"Fine...I'll wear you one day." He spoke to the jumpsuit making her giggle again.

Aiko. Who was Aiko. Now that they had some time to think the name kept ringing. "Master Jiraiya...Who's Aiko?" She saw how he froze for a moment or two. His mind was racing of a million different thoughts at once.

His shoulders slumped, she watched him puff out a sigh before speaking. "She was my best friend…" Naruto and Kira glance at one another.

"Was?" Naruto finally asked staring at the man confused. "Did something happen to her?" Jiraiya nodded staring at the road ahead.

"Yeah." Kira frowned knowing it must have been bad for him to have that kind of face. His eyes were practically broken. He's seen some horrible things in his days. "We were on a mission and she didn't make it."

Both teens eyes widen surprised. Being a shinobi was dangerous and everyone had to come to terms that they might die in battle...but no one expect to actually die in the heat of battle. "It's not something I like to talk about...I've seen a lot of death in my time but hers is the one I still can't get over."

Naruto and Kira stared at one another. The idea of losing the other hurt each other in more ways than one. They couldn't imagine life without the other...but that wouldn't happen to them.

There was a quick pit stop in the next town over, Jiraiya had let Naruto and Kira run around and have some fun before training. After they left not finding any information on Tsunade, Jiraiya had explained he would be teaching Naruto how to do this jutsu he used to protect us from two thugs at the festival. The Rasengan.

Kira was in the middle working on her Taijutsu. She wasn't fast or strong enough to learn her new jutsu. Since she was more accustomed with water style she would have to work on her fire. If she used the polar opposites and upped her speed she'd be able to control the new jutsu.

Unfortunately since Naruto had a better grasp of Air Style (most likely from his last training with Jiraiya) he didn't have to start at the very beginning. Even though he was having trouble he wouldn't give up. He figured out how to make the water swirl around inside a water balloon towards the right.

Jiraiya easily blocked her attacks with every jap and hit. You could see her hair flying up and down or side to side if you paid attention. A layer of sweat was making its way over her body. Jiraiya was faster than he appeared to be. He practically used one hand to block her attacks!

"You're doing much better." Kira panted hunching her shoulders over she pulled the loose strands sticking to her face back as she stared up at the man. He looked completely fine. Damn she really was weak.

"Thanks...Kakashi was helping me before he trained Sasuke…"

"Watch closely, the Katon: Ichi is the first jutsu you learn when doing fire style." She watched as he held out his index finger and walked over to a tree. Nothing seemed to be different, that is until he burned his way through the bark of the tree. Just a simple horizontal line.

"You're going to focus your chakra in the tip of your index finger to form a heat. Once you do that I want you to do that. Then we'll move onto the next technique." She nodded her head staring at the burnt tree bark.

It shouldn't be that hard to figure it out, concentrating chakra into your finger seemed to be easy, only problem was instead of feeling heat in her index finger, she felt it feel cold. _'Damn! How am I supposed to do fire jutsu's when all I can do is water?'_

**_'How do you do your water jutsu's?' _**Naruto's voice echoed through her head. She glanced over at her friend and saw him staring at her his hand extended and clutching onto the water balloon.

She shrugged, she honestly hadn't thought about it. She's always just used water jutsu's.** 'Would you like my assistance?' **Kaida. She hasn't heard from her in so long. Her gravel voice echoed through her skull. She wasn't supposed to talk to her.

_'I need to learn this on my own...thank you though.' _She couldn't be mean to her. She might not be able to talk to Kaida but...Kaida has helped her. **'The humans want us to speak less.'** She didn't need to answer, Kaida already knew. **'Not all they speak is true. So many facts about holders of dragons are gone with time.'**

_'So is it true that you want to take over completely?'_ She didn't know why she was asking. She was scared to know the answer. What if everything she said was a lie? What if she was trying to take over one day?

**'Your form is too small for my liking.' **She didn't like how small she was?** 'If I were to be free I would choose my original form. I do not wish to take over. You would know if I was lying.'** Would she? Kira could practically feel the annoyance building up inside her from Kaida. **'You can feel my emotions like I can feel yours. You know I speak the truth. Our emotions link us through everything.'**

She couldn't remember if Kaida had ever told her if she had another holder before. She didn't sound like she was lying. Maybe she was right. But maybe her brother and Jiraiya was right. Maybe she shouldn't trust her.

Kira shook her head. She needed to focus on the task at hand. If she was going to help Kakashi she needed to get stronger. And if that meant learning basic fire jutsu then she would.

Naruto and Kira grumbled having trouble with their jutsu's. It shouldn't be that hard! Basic jutsu's are meant to be easy! They practiced way into the night. Jiraiya shook his head at her. The dragon had too strong of a hold on her. At least her Taijutsu was improving. Jiraiya let out a sigh, Kira needed to learn to not rely on her beast.

They went to an inn for food and rest. After a belly full of delicious food Jiraiya was first to pass out. Naruto grumbled trying again. No matter what he did the balloon wouldn't pop. He couldn't understand it. He was doing everything Jiraiya had said to do. But the water in the balloon just wouldn't pop.

"You wanna try?" He tossed her a water balloon upset. Kira caught the balloon with ease smiling at the small object. She remembered when they were kids they'd throw them back and forth getting father and farther apart until one of them was covered in water. It's been so long since they had a day where they just goofed off and acted like kids.

Sure they saw each other all the time but being a ninja got in the way of them acting like idiots. They had a lot more burden's on their shoulders. Everything was different.

"So how do I do this?" Naruto plopped down beside her and showed her how he's been doing it. Move the water in a circle then try to pop it. After the first few tries she got the water to move in a circle. Though she believed it was because she was a water type, not because she was actually getting the hang of it.

Naruto was massaging his hand. Holding the water balloon and concentrating his chakra in his hand for long periods of time made his hand tremble. He just couldn't figure it out. How was he supposed to master this jutsu if he couldn't even break the rubber balloon.

"Let me see," Kira placed the balloon on the ground extending her hand towards his. Naruto shrugged before giving her his right hand. "I'd honestly love to learn new healing jutsu's but I don't think the old man know's any."

"I doubt he would." He sighed feeling the muscles in his hands start to relax. The normal feeling returning to his fingers. "Why can't I get this?"

"I think you just need some time. You'll get it eventually." He knew this answer and he didn't want to hear it. He hated hearing the answer he already knew. "Do you think they made it back to the village?" He needed to change the subject for a while.

"Yeah, Guy is pretty fast so I wouldn't be surprised if they were already home." Naruto nodded again staring at the ground taking his hand back. Slumping his shoulders.

"Do you think she'll help them?" She froze at his answer. She hoped Tsunade would help. She needed Tsunade to help. Kakashi needed her to help.

"If she won't...I'll make her. I won't leave her alone until she helps Kashi." It was a promise. Naruto could see she was going crazy with nerves but was putting on a brave face. It didn't take a genius to know how scared she was. She was good at acting sometimes but he knew. He could see.

"Kakashi sensei will be okay, he's incredible." She nodded staring at the ground. He wondered though, why she didn't go back with Guy. "You should get some rest, we can train together in the morning." a sad smile crept it's way to her face. He was trying to be strong for the both of them. Trying to make it so she wouldn't worry. "We'll bring Tsunade back."

They curled up on the mat. Kira laid on her side staring at Naruto watching him get ready for bed. "Change of subject?" Naruto nodded. His last subject change was a disaster. "I'm pretty sure after you master this Jutsu you'll have an army of fangirls at the ready."

Naruto snickered shaking his head staring at the ceiling a goofy grin on his lips. "It would be nice if Sakura would want to go out after she finds out how strong I've gotten but she likes Sasuke for some reason."

"I don't see it." Naruto rolled onto his side staring at her again not believing her. "Everyone likes Sasuke."

She raised a brow staring at him "Oh does that mean you included? You know now I could totally see it, the bickering and constant one up match going on between you two is actually flirting!" Naruto sputtered making a series of noises from disgust. With his sputtering noises and Kira's laughter the two woke up Jiraiya from his light sleep.

"Whats going on here?" He spoke groggily. Staring at the two kids he saw Naruto trying to throw a pillow over Kira's face and her pushing on Naruto's face.

"You like Sasuke! You like Sasuke!" She squealed with her laughter feeling a pillow

"I do not!" Naruto yelled everytime she spoke, Naruto ended up using his pillow and hitting her in the face in a one sided pillow fight.

"Ugh." Jiraiya rolled his eyes plopping back down onto his side exhaustion taking him over once more. The two kids slowly calmed down once again. "You really are a pain sometimes." Naruto grinned rolling onto his side to stare at her face.

"Yeah but you love me anyways." She teased closing her eyes to fall asleep.

"Yeah thats true. I couldn't ask for a better best friend." Friend. Thats all Naruto would ever see her as. No matter what he'd just see her as a friend. She knew this, she's always known this but why does it hurt now? Why does it hurt so much thinking of Naruto as something more and knowing she'll never have him?

"Night Kira,"

"Night…" She whispered watching him fall asleep. She frowned to herself she would never get Naruto go be anything more than a friend. It was high time she realized this. She waited till she heard their breathing level out, she waited till she knew they were both asleep.

Quietly sneaking out of bed and out of the room, Kira made her way down the stairs. There were a few adults still awake lounging about some were even drinking some Sake. She quickly made her way to the front desk to speak to the manager in her long light blue pj's. Actually very similar to Naruto's.

The man pulled out a phone and watched as Kira dialed a number he didn't know. "Hey Guy sensei

_'Kira! Shouldn't you be asleep? It's late.' _ Guy sounded concerned. She honestly was surprised he was still at her house, she figured he'd be at the hospital with Lee.

"I just can't sleep...How's Kakashi doing?"

_'He's still out of it. He hasn't moved much, not to worry though, I've made sure he is moving his joint!' _He got so loud she could practically see the sparkles from within the phone.

"Thank you…"

_'You youth today, worrying yourself over. Not to worry though, Kakashi is in great hands!'_ Kira cringed hearing his voice get louder. _'Oh Kira, you had a few messages from someone named Temari.'_

Temari? Why did Temari call her? "What did she want?" She muttered confused last she heard Temari and her hadn't talked much, and when they did it wasn't good.

_'She said something about her brother calling and hanging up after no one answered so she gave me their number.'_

Gaara called her? Her heart fluttered in her chest. Gaara had called her. Yet even more guilt overtook her when she wasn't there to answer. "Can I get that number?" The manager was nice enough to lend her a pencil and paper. Guy was nice enough to give her the number and then spouted something about youth needing their rest.

"Alright, thank you for everything Guy sensei."

She hung the phone up and stared at the number. Gaara had called her. She'd call him tomorrow. He must be sleeping. Holding the paper to her chest she made her way back up the steps petting the cat when she got near. Naruto and JIraiya were still fast asleep when she returned.

She sat in her bed hugging the number. Almost as if he was actually there. Gaara thought about her too. She started to draw a heart, an imaginary heart into the wood on the ground. Her heart hammering in her chest.

Who knew having a crush on the boy with seafoam green eyes would help her master the jutsu. Maybe her emotions were the key to unlocking fire style.


	34. Chapter 34: Finally Finding Lady Tsunade

**Chapter 34: Finally Finding Lady Tsunade **

The next morning Naruto woke up early his hand trembling again. No matter how good of a healer Kira could be, it still hurt after a while. He walked softly out the room to use the bathroom trying not to wake up the two sleeping figures.

After relieving himself he caught sight Shu the cat tossing a water balloon around like a cat toy until it popped. Watching the cat pop the water balloon gave Naruto the idea himself on how to pop the balloon.

He rushed back inside the room with the cat tossing it on Kira's sleeping chest. His best friend shot up confused by the sudden burst of pain. "Ugh!" She moaned in pain. Eyes wide as she looked around the room then seeing the cute feline and looking around just as confused as she was. "Naru?" she moaned sleepily staring at the blond in the corner scratching at a balloon making it morph into different shapes.

"Watch this!" She stared at him sleepily wanting nothing more than a few more minutes of sleep when it happened. All wishes of sleep vanished from her system when she saw it pop. Naruto had mastered the first stage!

"Did you just…"

"Yeah! Pervy Sage wake up!" Naruto ran to the old man trying to wake him up but nothing was working. Naruto was quick to work, grabbing another water balloon while the old man made noises as if he was listening. He finally did wake up to the feeling cold water splash over his face and soak into his pillow.

"AGH!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise. When he saw clearly he saw the triumphant look in Naruto's eyes. The never ending smirk spread across his lips. He held his water soaked hand out dripping onto his face.

"First stage cleared."

Jiraiya grumbled at being woken up so rudely. Wiping his face free of water and asked to see him do the first stage Jutsu.

"Alright! Pay close attention!" Jiraiya and Kira watch as Naruto held out the water balloon summoning his chakra to swirl the water around. He used his left hand to start scratching at the rubber surface making different dents to appear before it popped.

Jiraiya slightly impressed started to doze off once again. After waking the old man up once again Naruto proceeded to explain to Jiraiya his thoughts on how the cat must have done it so he tried as well.

The group of three quickly tidied up the room before checking out and getting on the road again to the next village. Naruto's new objective was to break the rubber ball. Stage two would be more difficult what with him not being able to feel the water circulate inside the ball this time.

"What about you? Where you able to master the first of Fire Jutsu?" Jiraiya looked over at Kira nodding to her hands. He watched her walk to a tree and start to burn the kanji for love in the bark. Why love he didn't know but Naruto thought it looked familiar.

Jiraiya nodded glad she mastered it. She was focusing on something other than her element. "Good now produce a flame." She gave him a stare like she didn't know how. He chuckled and blew a small burst of fire from his lips. Her eyes widen in surprise. That was like Sasuke's!

"Try molding your chakra into your lungs and exhale. Since you mastered Ichi you should be able to…" He felt the heat from behind. She blew a small burst of fire when he wasn't looking. Right now she had a disgusted look on her face. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth and looking around till she grabbed Naruto's jacket and started to scrub her tongue on the material.

"Hey!" He yelled trying to pull away from her. Trying to contain his snickers, she always acted like a kid when there was a bad taste in her mouth. Once he got her to rub her tongue with dirt to get rid of the sour milk taste.

"That tasted like Charcoal!" she grumbled unable to get rid of the taste. The pain had subsided, she felt like she drank hot tea too quickly and burnt her taste buds off.

"You'll get used to it. How did you produce that so fast?" Jiraiya stared confused. Maybe learning fire Jutsu's was a bad idea.

"Well Kakashi taught me how to control my chakra so that I could walk up tree's and on water. I'm just using the same technique that I used with Ichi and tree climbing." Kira explained scratching her jaw her skin started to itch incredibly.

"Good." He grinned nodding his head. "Well do it again so I can see." She grimaced but did as asked. Closing her eyes she focused on her lungs, she felt that happy feeling return to her when she thought of Gaara calling her. The number stuck in her pocket waiting to be used. Her chakra built up enough to produce a small flame. Her tongue felt like it was on fire and her lips felt like they were burning under the hot sun. This was going to be a problem eventually.

Jiraiya nodded.

Three weeks had passed and Naruto was still having trouble with Stage two. He was capable of popping the rubber ball but wasn't able to make it explode like Jiraiya had. It didn't help that Kira was mastering Fire Style faster than he was able to master this jutsu. He was practically green with envy watching her master yet another jutsu. This one was the Katon: Hi Shinten no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame Spread Technique). It took her two days with maybe three hours of sleep to master the ability of catching her Kunai's on fire even her throwing stars and shooting them into a tree.

How was she mastering this so easily? And it really wasn't fair that Jiraiya was giving _Her_ tips and not him. The old man wasn't even trying to help him at all. Naruto wasn't making it oblivious either. Kira could tell that Naruto was upset with her.

"Do you want to go into town and get some food?" She mumbled unable to meet his harsh stare. Naruto was getting so aggressive lately and it hurt. What was she supposed to do? Not get better? It's not her fault that she's doing genin style techniques and he was doing freaking Kage level jutsu! She was just finishing the last of the few Genin Fire Style Techniques. She was ready for something stronger, something strong like Naruto's.

"I'll go." He dropped his ball and walked away, throwing his hands in his pockets and stalked off into town. Kira frowned watching him leave what was she supposed to do? She didn't want Naruto to be mad at her but she herself needed to get stronger.

"Don't take it too personally." Jiraiya called noticing the distressed look on the kid's face. "What he's learning is incredibly difficult."

"But he's struggling." Jiraiya shrugged. "Can't you just help him a little? Give him a hint on how?" Jiraiya sighed shaking his head. Glancing over at her once again. She was worried. She wasn't hiding it like she usually was. No. She broke her mask and let the world to see how she truly felt.

Three weeks they've been gone and they still couldn't find Tsunade. Three weeks her brother and Sasuke have been bedridden. Every time she called home Guy would tell her the same thing. Kakashi hasn't moved. He'd still in his comatose state. She trained and trained but still she hasn't gotten any stronger.

"Try to get some rest while we wait. Naruto should be back soon." She shook her head no and went back to attacking a tree. "Depending on how Naruto's doing I might be able to help." he saw her pause for a moment before returning to her training.

When Naruto did return Jiraiya told him not to get too comfortable because we'd be leaving soon. We wouldn't even have time to eat. The two teens stayed quiet not really talking to one another Jiraiya sighed calling Naruto over. He grabbed Naruto's hand and drew a little mark in the center. Then when Naruto was confused. He pulled out a blank paper.

"Naruto look at this paper." Naruto stared at the blank paper looking all over not seeing anything but a blank piece of paper.

"Okay…?" Jiraiya pulled the paper back and did something to it.

"Now look again." Now on the paper Naruto's eyes zero'd in on the mark in the middle of the paper. When Naruto still didn't understand Jiraiya explained. "From now on, whenever you wanna focus on your chakra on your right palm. Make sure you concentrate your mind on the dot in your palm first."

That must have helped Naruto figure out what to do. He got his energy back and now he was ready to practice again.

"Kira this next technique is very dangerous. Karyuu Endan." Her eyes widen and a small grin made its way to her face. She finally got to learn a powerful jutsu. "Before you try to perform this jutsu you must build your strength." Jiraiya actually flicked the freaking tree and it knocked over, sending splinters all over the ground. Out of the rubble there was a large log leaning against a few other trees. "Carry this on your back while we walk toward the next village. While I'm gone, you'll continue your regular workouts."

Kira nodded watching Jiraiya walk off to do more research. Push ups. She really hated doing those the most. She figured if she finished those first then she could relax some...no.

"Wonder what he's going to teach you now." Naruto grumbled grabbing another rubber ball to practice. Naruto grumbled as he watched Kira get down on the ground and positioned herself to start her pushups. "How many do you have to do?"

"Fifty." It was the least amount she could do but the most she was able to do was eighty. Kakashi was able to do one hundred and fifty with her on his back before he stated to break a sweat. Kakashi was incredible, she wished she could be as strong as him one day.

"That's not too bad." She nodded already feeling her arms begin to shake. She really hates pushups. Naruto watched her with her one word answers annoyed. He wished she'd stop with this stupid silent treatment. "What's this jutsu he's going to teach you?"

"Karyuu Endan. I'll be able to send a stream of fire towards my opponent in the shape of a dragon. Seems kind of fitting don't ya think?" Only problem was, this jutsu was incredibly dangerous. It could not only kill her enemy but also destroy the area around her. Very risky.

Naruto's thoughts were rather loud as he went back to his rubber ball. '_**I bet she'll master that too in like two days.' **_he grumbled for himself. Kira cringed to herself trying to ignore his anger. They'd just have to talk about it later when they had the time.

Hours rolled by, Naruto still wasn't getting the hang of making the rubber ball explode. He soon had a mountain of broken balls that only had one small hole in the side. Naruto groaned to himself slumping his shoulders and falling to the ground.

Kira glanced over at the boy resting on the ground staring at his shaking hand. Her arms quivered as she stopped mid pull up. She shook her head and returned to her work out. Her body was so sore, everything hurt. And she still had to carry that damn log around when Jiraiya returned!

She ignored the boy when he stood up once again, his body bent over as he concentrated on his chakra. The wind picked up and next thing Kira knew she was being propelled backwards and falling into a bush. Letting out a yelp of surprise.

Kira looked around confused. Jiraiya had come back just in time to catch Naruto's tumbling body. "You two okay?" Jiraiya called looking over the two kids. Kira nodded feeling twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair.

"I'm good."

"It's done…" Naruto panted his body aching he desperately wanted to nap. Jiraiya looked down at Naruto's hand and saw the burn marks.

"Hmm seems like you've mastered the second stage." Naruto had concentrated so much on his chakra to the point it burnt his hand. Naruto was amazing.

"Lets get started on the third stage quick…" Naruto moaned sleep filling his voice.

"Leave it for later we're gonna meet Tsunade now. I'll explain the basics of the third stage on the way." Naruto nodded resting his eyes for a moment before forcing himself to stand. Jiraiya walked over and helped Kira out of the bush. "You ready to meet Tsunade?" he saw the determined look in her eyes.

She looked almost like Naruto in that moment. She walked over to her stump and threw it on her back, her knees buckled due to the weight but she grit her teeth and forced herself to stand tall. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kira set off down the road to meet the legendary Tsunade.

Jiraiya was quick to explain what Naruto's third stage was. Tossing the blond a regular balloon. It's Naruto's job to create the Rasengan without breaking the balloon. The three of them made it to a casino and Naruto made sure no one bothered him. When Jiraiya got his information they moved on.

Outside a few miles down the road they saw a castle collapsed. It didn't make any sense. What happened here? A man was running for his life.

"Hey! You over there! What the hell happened here?"

"You guys should run away too! There's a demon beast up there!" the villager yelled fearfully.

A demon beast? "This demon beast...what exactly was it?"

"A hu-huge snake! Toppled the building instantly!"

Kira froze. Huge snake? It couldn't be Orochimaru could it? Thoughts raced back to the second exam. Dropping the log Kira, Jiraiya, and Naruto ran forward searching for the snake. Though they didn't find anything. Nothing but rubble.

"Lets just get some dinner here." Jiraiya called starting to walk inside one of the pubs in town. Pubs aren't really good for kids to be in.

"But isn't this a pub?" Naruto called stating the obvious.

"Dumbass, information is always found in places like this."

"But aren't pugs bad for kids to be in?" Kira called up her back hurt from the harsh wood of that log. Even though she lost it hours ago it still hurt. Everything hurt. She wanted to get the splinters taken out of her hands and go to bed.

"Hey!" Jiraiya never answered. His attention was elsewhere. Sitting in a booth sat two women. One with short black hair and one busty blonde woman with a diamond shape on her forehead. And a pink pig in nice clothes.

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya…"

So that was Tsunade? She stared at the blonde haired woman shocked. She really was beautiful. There was no possible way that she could be the same age as Jiraiya…

"Why are you at a place like this?" She had a red stained face after a few too many sake's.

"Finally, we've found you." The three quickly joined Tsunade and her companion Shizune along with a pig. Naruto and Kira's stomach growled loudly at the sight of food. The lady didn't seem to care who Naruto or Kira were. She just watched them stuff food in their mouths as she spoke with Jiraiya.

"Today, I met with someone that brings back bad memories." Tsunade explained averting her eyes back to Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru? Did anything happen?" Shizune twisted her head to state at Tsunade but remained silent at the look she was getting.

"Nothing much, just a little greeting...you too. Why'd you come to see me?"

Naruto had a fish sticking out his mouth as he stared at the pretty woman. "To tell you the truth, the village of the leaf has issued a request for you to be the fifth hokage."

Naruto choked on his food with alarm. Kira's hand slammed down hard on Naruto's back as he coughed loudly, fresh air running down his lungs at the news.

"The third is…" Jiraiya spoke softly as being the bearer of bad news.

"It was Orochimaru's work. I heard, he told me." the two kids stare at the woman shocked. How could she...how could she even speak with that monster.

"The big snake guy?! He's the one that killed our Hokage?!" Naruto shouted standing up from his seat. "Who the hell is this bastard!"

"He was with us, members of the 'three ninja's.'" Jiraiya explained matter of factly like it wasn't a shock to two people who dealt with him personally.

"What the hell?!"

"What?!" Kira screeched she was seeing red again.

"Weren't the 'three ninja's' from the leaf? Then why?"

Tsunade seemed to be getting a headache staring at the two. "Who are these kids?" she grumbled her buzz wearing off.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto and she is Hatake Kira." Realization struck her. She recognized Naruto as the nine tails.

"How come she gets to be the Hokage? Why?" Naruto growled pointing a finger at the woman. Jiraiya tried to quiet the boy but Naruto wasn't having a good internal debate.

"Do you accept?"

"I decline." Boths kids heads shot up. She was just offered the job as Hokage and she refuses? How crazy is she?!

"You just wanted her to come back to the village so that she could check on Sasuke and Kakashi's health...right?!"

"Lady Tsunade, please! My brother and our friend need your help. You're the only one who is capable of healing them." Kira begged showing how worried she was. They finally found the only woman who could heal Kakashi and Sasuke. She had to come back.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked away. Did she just…?She just rolled her eyes at the idea of helping her brother! "Calm yourself, Tsunade is the only possible choice for the Fifth Hokage. Not only did she contribute greatly towards Konoha's victory during the turbulent era of great war, but there are still none who can stand shoulder to shoulder with her in regards to battle or medical jutsu."

Naruto and Kira stared wide eyed at the woman shocked, was it possible that this woman really was all that even if she acted like she couldn't care? "Furthermore, Tsunade is the granddaughter of the first Hokage. So she is a Konoha shinobi worthey bloodline."

"So what you're saying is, if we can get her to agree to be Hokage she'll have to come back home with us and can heal Kakashi?"

Jiraiya nodded tapping his nose at Kira's comment. "This is the decision of Konoha's highest ranking will, the counselors. So the opinion of one junior ninja don't really count." Naruto let out a hmph sound looking back at the table with a small pout on his lips.

"Heh, Jiraiya. Unlike your last disciple, this kid's got worse mouth, brains and even mug." Kira's eyes widen in shock did she really just say that about Naruto?!

"What?!" Naruto screamed standing from his seat aggravated.

"Are you kidding me? Naruto doesn't have an ugly mug! He's…" Kira felt herself blush with embarrassment. "He doesn't have an ugly mug. And he's smarter than everyone gives him credit for." she looked away from Naruto hoping not to show her blush.

"Aww, come on, everybody pales in comparison to the Fourth Hokage." Naruto stared at Jiraiya eager to learn more about his old disciple. Kira kept her head down refusing to face Naruto again. This didn't go unnoticed by any of the adults. "As a shinobi, his capacity was unparalleled, a true one of a kind. He was overflowing with talent for jutsu and intelligence, he was socially popular and well, he was quite the looker, just like me."

Kira made a pft noise unable to see how Jiraiya was cute. Jiraiya sent her a look practically saying he was hurt at her comment.

"But even with all that going for him, he died prematurely." Tsunade kept her head down clenching her fists. "Sacrificing his life for the sake of the village. Life is not like money, to risk and throw it away so easily is a fool's errand."

Was this woman being serious? "They say both my grandfather and the Second wanted to end hostilities more than anything and yet in the end they died in vain for the village, while still in the midst of pursuing their dreams."

'_I don't like where this is going…'_

'_**Me either. Is she insane? How can she talk down about the Hokage's?! She's got some balls to disrespect them. Especially if her grandfather was the first Hokage!' **_Naruto's thoughts screamed in her head. She didn't want to listen anymore to this woman. She just wanted the woman to come fix her brother. That is until she heard Tsunade talk ill of the Third Hokage.

"What…"

"The title of Hokage is a joke. Only a fool would take it."

Naruto was visible shaking as he lunged to take down the old woman. Jiraiya held him back the woman didn't even seem upset, she thought it was amusing.

"I aint going to just sit back and let you insult the old man or the Fourth Hokage!" Tsunade amused look changed to something of annoyance again. "**I don't care that you're a lady! I'll slug you with all I've got!**"

"Calm him down or something." Jiraiya ordered Kira annoyed that they were making a scene.

"Why should I? She's acting like a major disrespectful bitch." Lady Tsunade stood up leaning so that she was eye level with Naruto. "You two got guts, I'll give you that. To say that to my face come on outside with me brat."

Naruto followed after Tsunade so that the two were standing a few feet away from one another. She literally sent Naruto flying with just a flick of a finger. His headplate knocked off his head and leaving it lying a few feet away from him.

Kira shot forward getting a surprised look from Tsunade. Memories of a black haired girl rushing toward a fallen young Jiraiya filled her brain. '_Aiko…'_ Kira made it to Naruto's side looking over his head. "You okay?" she whispered softly rubbing the bump forming in the middle of his head.

"I will be…" he muttered. She reached over grabbing his headplate and gave it over.

"Hey kid before you pass why are you so sensitive about Hokage." Tsunade asked smugly, almost not expecting Naruto's answer.

"Because unlike you, I want that title someday. To be Hokage is my dream!" The sad look crossed her face, now was the time. '_**I could, I could use that jutsu…'**_

'_You can do it Naru,' _Naruto smirked concentrating hard on forming the jutsu in his hand. He was able to get it but the winds were incredibly strong. Tsunade was not expecting that moving quickly she pointed towards the ground. There was a loud rumble as the ground opened up beneath them.

"Naru!" She called wobbling trying to keep her balance. Kira focused hard on her chakra, this woman was getting on her last nerve.

"Jiraiya was it you? Who taught him the rasengan?"

"I am his mentor you know, for the present."

"Hmph. The only ones who can manage that jutsu are you and the fourth lord. Playing mighty mentor by teaching him jutsu he has no hope of mastering? That's pretty cruel." Kira saw red, but she wasn't the only one. He's show her.

"Thats how dreamy eyed get started on the whole 'I'm going to become Hokage' farce!" The charcoal taste returned to her mouth, the familiar burning sensation bubbled on her tongue. All her learnings she felt the oxygen escaping her lungs but focused hard. Breathing in as much air as she could she blew, Tsunade wide eyed watching the flames dance toward her. She didn't master the Dragon Blast technique just yet.

All that happened was a jet of fire escaped her lips, burning the skin around her mouth another hole in the ground knocking Kira off balance made her fall, her concentration broken the fire escaped her completely. Her tongue felt like a hot ember trying to burn it's way out of her mouth.

"Agh!" her hands went to her face her tongue stuck out of her mouth steam literally lifted from her black tongue.

"You're trying to turn her into Aiko, aren't you?" Tsunade insisted her own rage building up as she glared at Jiraiya. "Aiko's dead, don't forget who's fault that is!" Jiraiya seemed stoney faced staring at his old teammate.

"Aiko will always be my mistake. I could never forget her." His voice sounded so grave, so broken. Naruto and Kira stared at the woman confused, what had happened to Aiko? What had happened between those two?

"Like I said, being Hokage is a Farce." She huffed wanting to leave.

"It's not a farce! Shut up! Shut up!" Naruto screamed wanting to hit this woman but he knew himself that she was strong. "Give me three days, and I'll master this Jutsu for you!" Naruto panted his body hurt but he wouldn't back down now.

"Feh, nice words brat. But a man doesn't break his word you know."

"He never goes back on his word." Kira spoke up to this old woman. Her eyes stung as she growled up at her, all she felt for this woman was hate.

"Thats **my** Shinobi way."

Tsunade let out a hmph sound giving Naruto a determined look. "Then lets make a wager." Both kids stare at the woman confused? Why would she want to wager? "I'll give you a whole week. If you manage to master this Jutsu in that time, I'll acknowledge that you are worthy of becoming Hokage, and I'll give you this necklace."

Tsunade held up a leather necklace with a seafoam blue gem stuck in the middle. It didn't look all that special but from the look her comrade gave her must mean it's something special.

"Lady Tsunade?! B, but thats…!"

"No thanks, I don't want some old necklace." Naruto scoffed, he didn't need that. Jewelry was not something he cared about.

"Now don't say that, Naruto. Its made from a unique ore that belonged to the first Hokage. You could buy three mountains if you sold it…" Jiraiya explained.

'_If you got that necklace, everyone would know you have a blessing of being Hokage Naru.'_ Kira never took her eyes off the woman, she didn't trust her. She was up to something. And when trying to tap into her thoughts she was blocked off, almost like when she tried to listen in on Gaara's thoughts. She was able to block her thoughts.

"Oh...okay!"

Tsunade pulled out Naruto's frog pouch surprising both kids. "However, if you fail to master the jutsu by the end of seven days you lose. And all your easy cash is mine!"

'_**How did she get my froggie?!'**_

'_She's sneaky!'_

Shizune walked close to Tsunade speaking softly. "But why?! The necklace is…"

"Hmph it's not like he's going to manage it." Kira's eyes squinted suspiciously what were they talking about? Shizune wasn't as difficult to read, unlike Tsunade she was easier to read into. Shizune was thinking over these words: 'You need not give us your answer this very minute. However, we would like a response in one week's time.'

"Lets go Shizune."

'_**Whats wrong?' **_Naruto noticed his friends far off look as well as her face contorting into confusion.

'_I don't know...I don't trust this woman, not yet anyway. I'll tell you when we're alone.' _Naruto nodded forgetting about their troubles from earlier. Now was not the time to argue or fight, they needed to keep an eye out on these two. Make sure they didn't try anything.

"Tsunade...won't you come drinking a bit longer with me? For old times sake." Tsunade stared at Jiraiya refusing to speak staring at the man. An angry glare on her face. "Shizune could you take Naruto and Kira with you and go look for the night's lodgings?" Shizune had an unsure expression on her face "That okay with you?"

Shizune after getting the 'Go ahead' from Tsunade, Shizune nodded her head bowing to Jiraiya saying 'Yes sir!' but she felt somewhat relieved that Jiraiya was going to stay with Tsunade.

Shizune walked Naruto and Kira through the streets. All three were extremely quiet. Kira kept her eyes trained on the back of Shizune's head, she knew something. Something Tsunade was afraid she'd slip up and tell. But what?

What was Tsunade afraid Shizune might say? Shizune's thoughts was mostly those words repeating over and over again. That and 'Why is this kid staring at me like that? Does she know something?' she seemed nervous. When the three did get to the hotel Shizune left the two kids in a room.

Naruto and Kira waited till they were sure Shizune was gone. Kira went into detail on what she heard or knew so far. Naruto sat cross legged on one of the beds listening carefully to her words.

"So a weeks time something bad is going to happen?" Naruto asked making sure he head Kira correctly. He saw her nod and a worried look on her face.

"I bet my right arm it has something to do with Orochimaru." Kira muttered glaring at the ground, that snake has already made things hard enough as it was. He almost killed her team during the chunin exams, he killed the Third Hokage, he and his men destroyed half the village. It was a mystery why Tsunade would even speak to Orochimaru.

"What should we do?"

"Train like we've never trained before? If this has to deal with Orochimaru then we need to be prepared." The two kids weren't sure what to think. They could be completely wrong.

"I need to master the whateveritis-gan jutsu in a week's time." Naruto stood up staring down at the Kira. "I swear I'm gonna master that whateveritis-gan jutsu!"

"I need to master Karyuu Endan." Kira knew she had to get stronger. She had to build a resistance towards the fire somehow. She didn't think anyone else had to deal with this problem when it comes to Fire-Style.

"You were able to master those other fire genjutsus." Naruto muttered remembering how annoyed he was at how easily she had mastered those other fire style techniques.

"Fire style hurts more than you think it would…" she muttered softly she was surprised the burns weren't more noticeable. Naruto watched as she stuck out her burnt tongue. "Tastes like charcoal…"

The silence between the two was unbearable for a moment before Naruto burst into laughter. The two laughed completely. The tension between them finally gone. Or just gone for now. A knock on the door made the two stop. They were quick to pull out their weapons in case it was like last time.

"It's Shizune…" Kira muttered listening in case anyone else was out there. The door slid open and showed it was just her alone.

"Sorry to bother you so late, but there's something I'd like to share with you." Shizune spoke softly, her nervous expression showed how unsure if she was doing the right thing or not clear as day over her face.

"It's the middle of the night. Whats so important?" Kira called staring at the woman still clutching her kunai tightly in her hand.

Shizune glanced down at the weapon clutched tightly in the young girls hand, wondering why she held it so close to her side. "I need to rest up tonight so I can train early." Naruto grumbled at having to deal with this woman. She knew something and was going to get the two of them killed he just knew it.

"I'm sorry…" she looked down at the two kids hoping after she tells her tale they would understand why Lady Tsunade was the way she was. "But I don't want you to misunderstand Lady Tsunade. And I wanted to explain about the necklace too." She spoke softly like a mother to a child.

"Hmph! What do I care about that old lady!" Naruto grumbled loudly.

"Lady Tsunade isn't the kind of person you think she is! Please don't say such things without knowing anything!" Shizune actually yelled raising her voice to prove how wrong Naruto was.

"So she can talk down to us like we're nothing but if we talk bad about her she's a saint?" Kira shot back glaring up at the woman. Shizune frowned slumping her shoulders.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. She wasn't like that at all, long ago she was kind, compassionate, she really loved the village...but then she changed." Naruto and Kira glance at one another then turned to face Shizune wanting her to continue. "All because of that day."

Shizune looked heartbroken right then and there. "That day?" Naruto muttered wanting more to the story. "What do you mean that day?"

When Shizune looked up she looked fierce, like she wouldn't take anyone's bullshit anymore. "The day she lost everything. Her dreams, her love, even hope itself." Kira raised a brow staring at this woman, was she being serious? "All that remained afterwards was the necklace, loaded with memories. The necklace is as precious to Lady Tsunade as her own life. It's not something she would easily hand over on a wager."

"How would I know that? She's the one who put it on the table!"

"And the necklace is not meant for you! It's no ordinary necklace…" Shizune argued glaring down at Naruto for his disrespect.

"Are you going to tell us whats so bad about the stupid necklace or are you going to keep stalling?" Kira huffed glaring up at the woman clenching her kunai tighter than before.

"The necklace only acknowledges Lady Tsunade, if anyone else tries to wear it they all eventually die." Shizune went into the tale on how Lady Tsunade had a younger brother, someone around Naruto and Kira's age who's dream it was to be Hokage one day. The necklace was a birthday gift from Tsunade to her brother but on a mission her younger brother died. Then later she fell for a man named Dan, Dan also had the dream of becoming Hokage. Tsunade gave Dan the necklace and her hopes of being Hokage but he died as well.

It's easy to see how Lady Tsunade could lose her hope for living. "So please understand, since that day, Lady Tsunade's been torn." Naruto walked past the woman towards the door. "Naruto?"

"I'm gonna go train. Kira find me in the morning with some food." Naruto walked out the door and down the hall. Kira nodded to the request placing her kunai down on the bedside table.

"I understand she's upset, she lost her brother and her love but that doesn't excuse her for being a bitch. She isn't the only one who's experienced loss. Now get out." Shizune stared wide eyed at the girl, after everything she just heard she acted like she doesn't care. "Naruto isn't the only one who has to train." Shizune stumbled out the door wide eyed.

These kids…


	35. Chapter 35: He will be Hokage!

_The scene sets out showing the village of Konoha. Many villagers were walking around chatting amongst themselves. It looked like just an average day for anyone who lived there happy people laughing and excited for some sort of festival._

_The Kite Fighting Festival!_

_There were many stands selling all sorts of kites as well as many food stands with a variety of different kinds of street foods. Kira was walking around enjoying the warm weather, watching random kids run around with their own fights. She was supposed to meet Naruto around here._

_She found a fried squid vender and bought one medium sized squids, she didn't know how hungry Naruto might be so she went for one size up. Then went to a Takoyaki stand and grabbed a small order. She only had a little bit of money left but figured this would be enough for the two of them._

_Sasuke caught sight of the pretty young girl clutching onto his older brother's hand. They were about to meet up with their parents to see the Kite Fights together. A large blush made its way to his face staring at her. Itachi was quick to take notice of his brother's stare._

_"So thats her." Of course Itachi knew all too well how his younger brother felt for the girl. He talked about her to him whenever he got a chance to._

_"She's so pretty, and talented. She's one of the best in my class." The two watched her run over to a bench a few feet away. Her black backpack bouncing as she ran, her gray hair in a loose braid swung back and forth on the side of her face. She looked so giddy._

_"Why does she have her backpack on?" Itachi questioned already knowing the answer. Sasuke had told him before. He just liked the way Sasuke spoke about her, it reminded Itachi of when he first met his Izumi._

_Sasuke grinned loving the idea to talk about Kira. "She always has that on. My classmates think she sleeps in it. But she has everything in there. Notes, weapons, snacks. Anything Kira and Naruto might need." He grumbled Naruto's name as he sent the blond haired boy a glare. He was walking down the road looking around trying to find her._

_Itachi pulled his younger brother to a small shop to look over the items they were selling so that no one would question why they were watching the two children._

_"Naru!" Kira squealed in her high voice. Naruto made it to her side quickly sitting beside her and taking the friend squid she extended. Naruto let out a excited thanks and took a large bite, enjoying the flavor. Sasuke grumbled wishing Kira would share her food with him._

_"Come on. Lets meet Mother and Father. They're expecting us." Itachi instructed tugging his brother along again. Sasuke didn't want to join his parents but followed Itachi knowing he would be right. Father hated lateness. Sasuke cast one more glance over at Kira before walking off._

_"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked looking around the village to hopefully see the older male._

_"Kashi's on a mission. I'm sure he'll be back soon!" Naruto nodded taking another bite of his squid. "We better hurry, the fights will start soon!" She ushered finishing her Takoyaki and running over towards one of the many trash cans throughout the village and chucking her trash._

_Naruto picked up the black backpack off the ground throwing it on his shoulders and chased after his best friend through the village. The two giggled over who would win the race. Naruto and Kira paused when the reached the center. "Here ya go!" Naruto took the backpack off his shoulders and extended his small arm to his best friend._

_"Thanks Naru!" She grinned leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. Naruto's cheeks flushed but never lost his grin. The walk hand in hand to get a better look. There were so many kites in the sky, dancing with the fluffy white clouds._

_Adults started to whisper whenever they saw the blonde haired boy. Looks of disgust crossed some of their faces. Kira glared at the ground, her hands clenched into fists as the anger started to take over. "It's okay…" Naruto muttered softly placing his hand over hers, wanting to calm his very best friend down._

_"No it's not. They're being... assholes." She grinned. Kakashi never let her curse and get away with it but with him gone she could curse all she wanted, plus she just learned that one and Naruto found it hilarious whenever she used one of them._

_He didn't laugh this time though, he cracked a grin and pulled her into a hug. He always hated that the adults were so mean to him for no reason but at least someone was by his side._

_Sasuke's eyes widen seeing Kira and Naruto appear. They were going to be near him again! Itachi chuckled to himself getting a strange look from their parents. Sasuke's happy mood turned sour when he saw Sakura and Ino. They were always making fun of his Kira._

_"Oh great it's Naruto and Kira." Sakura groaned glaring at the two behind her stood Ino with just as an annoyed face as Sakura._

_"Why are you two here?" Sakura's shrill voice yelled her pink eyebrows knitted together as she tried to figure out why those two kids were at the festival._

_"Why wouldn't we be here? It's the Kite Flying Festival. It's for everyone." Kira spoke in a matter of fact tone, leaning forward some in a 'I'm not scared of you' way. Sakura didn't seem intimidated at all. None of them did. Ino let out a huff of annoyance. From Sasuke's view he thought she could be a little intimidating but she looked more cute than scary to him._

_"Sasuke do you want to go say hi to your friends?" His mother asked noticing his stare. Sasuke's face heated up looking at the ground having been caught staring. He shook his head, he didn't want to bother Kira right now. He'd see her at school._

_"Great, just what the day needs. They're going to ruin the festival!" Ino whined to Sakura._

_"I know! Every time Naruto and Kira are at these functions something always goes wrong and it's their fault." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest trying (and failing) to look scary._

_"Thats not true and you know it." Kira snapped. Naruto stayed quiet, why were they always like this? All he wanted was to enjoy today's festival. He didn't even do anything. Not today anyway, he saved up some of the little money he had to go to the festival today. Why were they acting like this? Why did they always treat him like this? "Why don't you just leave us alone. We're not even bothering you."_

_Shikamaru's eyes opened as he watched the argument, studying everyone's behaviors. "You're breathing aren't you?" Ino snickered causing Sakura to join in._

_"Lets just go…" Naruto muttered tugging on her arm. "We can still see the kites over there." he motioned towards the farthest way back. He didn't want to be around these people anyway…_

_Kira narrowed her eyes at the small group of children trying to ruin their good day. "Fine. But I'm not leaving because they're trying to make us. I'm only okay with leaving because of you." Naruto nodded accepting her reasoning._

_Naruto and Kira left, Kira letting out a hmph sound as they walked away. "Good now we don't need to see Naruto's ugly face anymore." Ino laughed._

_"I can't believe they show their faces in public. I mean seriously no one likes him."_

_"Naruto's by far the biggest idiot alive I mean…" Ino cried out in pain feeling a body slam into hers, tackling her to the ground as a fist started to slam repeatedly into her perfect face over and over again._

_"Take it back!" Kira yelled pulling at the blondes hair as hard as she could, ignoring her own pain as Sakura tried to pull Kira off her best friend. Ino pushed on Kira's face trying to get her off her. "Take back what you said!" Scuffs and scrapes appeared on both girls bodies as they scratched and clawed at one another._

_Naruto stared wide eyed at the fight going on, not realizing the two girls were staring to get a crowd. Sakura's screaming made that one easy. Itachi watched Sasuke stare in awe, heart shaped eyes as he watched the gray haired girl fight._

_Two adults came by breaking the girls apart. Kira still trying to bite the bratty blonde haired girl and growling like an animal. She stopped fighting when she realized she couldn't win._

_"Knock it off you two! Now whats going on here?" one of the ANBU's spoke staring at both girls. Kira glared at Ino hatefully._

_"Take it back!" Ino cried hugging onto the woman holding her._

_"She's crazy! She attacked Ino out of nowhere!" Sakura cried tears streaming down her face as she ran to Ino's side._

_"It's true!" Ino sobbed._

_"You liar! She was talking bad about…" Kira growled only the adults didn't seem to care. Ino and Sakura had the adults believing them over Kira. Naruto rushed over to Kira's side looking her over and pulling her out of the man's grip._

_Sasuke's father huffed shaking his head disappointed in the scene in front of him. Sasuke noticed his mother had a sad look on her face watching the two kids fight on the ground. He noticed something going on in his mothers head, but didn't know what._

_"So this is your doing huh? I'm not surprised." Kira growled glaring at the man's insults. "Don't think Lord Hokage won't hear about this."_

_"Good! Let him hear about this!" Kira snarled gripping onto Naruto's hand "At least he'd listen to both sides of the argument before passing judgement!" Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest. She was so strong willed, so passionate. She was perfect. "Lets go Naru, they're all a bunch of idiots!" She insulted glaring at the adults doing nothing to speak up for her or her friend. They all had glares on their faces and looked at the two kids like they were better off dead._

_Sasuke glanced up at his brother and wondered if he should check on Kira and Naruto. He might not like Naruto but he wanted to make sure Kira was okay. She had scratch marks surrounding her face and her tight braid was lose and had strands of hair thrown all over the place._

_"What a disgraceful girl." Sasuke heard his father mutter staring at the two walk by._

_"No she's not! I think she's amazing." Sasuke sighed a goofy grin on his face. His mother giggled to herself returning to normal. She was loving how her son was acting._

_"You think this now, but later you'll realize the truth." Sasuke shook his head refusing to believe Kira could be anything but amazing. He didn't like his father talking bad about Kira. She would make a great wife!_

_"I don't think so father, she was only sticking up for her friend. And wasn't it you who said that when looking for a companion you should pick someone strong enough to fight for themselves as well as those around them." Itachi quotes giving Sasuke a small grin._

_"I'm going to marry her one day." Sasuke's parents shared a look but it was his mother who spoke. She crouched down so that she was eye level with her youngest son._

_Sasuke stared at his mother worried. "If you think she is worthy of being your wife then marry that girl." Sasuke grinned. The world around them turned dark. People were disappearing one by one till it was only Sasuke and his wonderful mother._

_"Mom?"_

_"You have to get stronger sweetie." Her soft voice cooed, her hand reached out and placed it on his cheek. "You must for me."_

_"I'm am mother." Sasuke was now his current age holding onto his mothers hand while she held him. He didn't realize how badly he missed her. His heart constricted in his chest, and he tried his best to keep his emotions in check. He could smell her perfume, her warm fingers resting against his face, the way her soft voice echoed through the darkness._

_"I know dear, but you must avenge us. The longer you lay waiting Itachi is growing stronger. Kira needs you to protect her. You don't want your brother to take her from you, do you?"_

_Anger coursed through Sasuke's system, no. He didn't want that bastards hands anywhere near his woman. "It is your job to protect her," Sasuke nodded staring at his mother feeling like himself again. "Grow stronger and revive our clan, only you can do this. My dear sweet boy, I believe in you."_

_Sasuke watched his mother disappeared and he was left alone in the dark. He had to get stronger. He would but how? What was he to do?_

* * *

Kira huffed and puffed as she sat leaning against a tree. Her body sore in places she never expected to be sore. She felt like her body was burning from the inside out, there was no possible way she was actually burning...right? She was a dragon holder. She was supposed to be able to deal flames. Isn't that what Kaida had said?

Kira hadn't spoken with the demon in a while now. It's been six days and she believed she was almost there. She had barely been back to the hotel, getting bits of food she found and staying close to a spring of water. She had everything she needed, though she worried over Naruto. She hadn't been back to even see if he was doing okay.

Tomorrow would be the day that Naruto would have to show Tsunade his jutsu. They had barely spoken but it was possibly for the best. Naruto needed to focus on training and didn't need any distractions. He had to if he was going win.

She saw Jiraiya once throughout the week. He watched her practice then said to keep it up, she figured that meant she was on the right path. That was three days ago. Right now her body was covered in dirt and scuff marks. Her face was red and her fingers felt rough, rougher than they usually were. Everything felt like it was tearing and ripping. She wondered what Gaara would think if he saw her like this, covered in cuts and bruises, burn marks. Would he find her disgusting? Or would he like it?

She let out a groan limping as she walked towards the hotel again. She was glad the building helped support her weight as she walked. "Just a few hours...that's all I need. Just a few hours…" She muttered to herself. It was the middle of the day. Many people would be eating some meals or relaxing. Kira didn't need to eat, she just wanted to get some sleep.

Up ahead a tall woman was walking towards her, head down, lost in her own thoughts. Squinting her eyes she tried to get a better view, pausing in her steps she put her full weight on the building beside her.

"Ts-tsunade?" She mumbled staring at the woman confused. What was she doing here? Wouldn't she be off with Jiraiya?

Said woman looked up seeing the utterly exhausted teen. Long gray hair pulled into a ponytail sent out in all sorts of directions, burns around her lips, dark bags under her eyes, dirt clinging to her clothes and exposed skin. Dried blood ran along her hands, legs. She looked like she was about ready to fall.

"What are you...doing here?" her voice sounded hoarse, like she was about to lose her voice. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. Tsunade stared at the girl for a moment or two before walking over placing her hand on the girls head. Kira wobbled backwards trying to clutch onto the wall.

"You're burning up." Kira shook her head, clenching her eyes tightly.

"I'm fine…" She muttered waiting for the wave of dizziness to move on. "I just need...some sleep…" it hurt to breath.

"Sit down."

"I'm okay." She urged trying to push forward. She still didn't like this lady. Tsunade let out a grunt and swiped Kira's legs out from under her letting her fall to the ground on her butt. Kira let out a hiss of pain glaring up at the woman. "Hey."

Tsunade went into doctor mode, she grumbled as she checked over the young teen. "Shut up." Kira watched the women's hands turn green, instead of seeing a bright vibrant blue they were green, she scrunched her eyebrows together confused. Sure she read about healing jutsu's being the color green but she's never seen it in person.

She felt her insides feel better but still felt utterly exhausted. "Why can't you come back with us?" She mumbled feeling her body start to shut down. "You're the best aren't you?" Tsunade glanced at the girl's eyes starting to shut.

"You could say that." Tsunade muttered checking the girls temperature.

"Will you teach me...I need to...learn…" her eyes shut completely and she was knocked out. Tsunade sighed shaking her head, she was getting too old for this. Reaching down she picked the girl up and carried her back the hotel room with Naruto and Shizune. Stepping over the woman's body she placed the girl on the opposite bed. She shook her head and left once more.

She had work to do.

Kira gasped shooting up from sleep. Looking around she didn't know what happened, she was on her way back to the hotel when she fell asleep...how did she get here? Looking over Naruto was stretching and getting ready to get up again.

"Morning Kira," Naruto grinned. He looked well rested and hyped with energy. "When'd you get in?" Kira held her head, her fingers felt the top of her horns under her bandana. She gave a half smile knowing it didn't slip. She didn't want to deal with the strange looks from new people.

"I don't know...I must have passed out last night in the road or something. I was on my way back here." Kira shrugged, shifting to get out of bed, her muscles screamed in protest at being used again. The rest was not long enough. "How's your training going?"

"I almost got the hang of it. I need a few more hours and I'll have it mastered! What about you?" Naruto sat cross legged on his bed staring at his best friend waiting for her to speak.

"I'm having trouble and keep burning myself in the process." She frowned hunching her shoulders over and staring at the ground. "I'll get the hang of it though, I should have it down in the next few days maybe." She perked herself back up forcing a determined look on her face.

The two stood from their respective beds and looked on the floor noticing the woman passed out on the ground. "What?" They gave each other a confused look before crouching down and nudging the woman. "Hey," Naruto poked trying to wake the woman. "Hey you." Naruto called again.

She was starting to wake up. "Hey you doing okay?" Kira called staring at the woman confused. What kind of woman would just take a nap on the ground.

"O-oh no!" Shizune screamed sitting up looking around feeling horrible right now, pain was evident but she tried to push past it. "Wh-what day is today?!" She screamed a nervous look in her eyes and voice.

"Uh...it's Monday…" Naruto gave Kira a 'is she joking' kind of look before getting ready to leave. Shizune gave Naruto a confused look having seen him completely worn out yesterday, he shouldn't be able to move.

"What?"

"You feel okay?" Shizune was starting to feel better but couldn't stand up just yet.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've been able to recover from practically any injury after only one single night sleep." Naruto explained looking ready for anything now.

Shizune cringed trying to make a stand. She needed to get out of here. She needed to stop Tsunade! "What happened to you?" Kira muttered squatting down to her level looking her over. Her hand raised to to rest on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm fine I just…" She watched the girl's eyes turn bright blue and felt a cool water wrap around her stomach. She felt like she was floating in a river but couldn't get over her shock. Her pain was drifting away like a current.

Naruto grinned at the surprised expression on the older womans face. "Yeah Kira's the best healer I know. But where's that annoying old lady? Today's the promised day! I might not have perfected it in training yet, but there's nothing like game day pressure!"

Shizune shot up knocking Kira backwards onto her butt. The blue light dimmed returning her eye color to the original crimson color. She stared at the woman confused. "Naruto, Kira, you stay two stay here!" She cried trying to jump out the window.

Thump.

Kira and Naruto joined Shizune to look out the window confused. A kunai was embedded into side of the window.

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto muttered confused. "Jiraiya?" Kira spoke the same time with Naruto. They stare at the old man confused.

"Hold up...Shizune…" Jiraiya looked dead on his feet, huffing and struggling to stand on his own. After sitting down, Shizune, Kira, and Naruto sat around him waiting for him to speak. "Tsunade drugged my drink." He explained.

Naruto didn't like that. He shot up and gave Jiraiya a death glare. "You, who keeps bragging about how great a ninja he is?! So wrong man! Did you fall for some pervy attack or something?!"

"Shut up!"

"How was she able to drug you though? Weren't you paying attention?" Kira crossed her arms over her chest staring at the man. Naruto was right, Jiraiya is constantly telling them how amazing he is. So he should have had his guard up at least around her.

"She may be rusty, but she's still a medic specialist, she's the only one who can compound a tasteless and odorless drug that can be used against other shinobi...although I can't believe she was able to slip it to me, no matter how drunk I was." Shizune grunted listening to Jiraiya speak of Lady Tsunade.

'I would never have guessed that Lord Jiraiya himself would show up here. Now this is really getting troublesome...my best course is withdraw and prepare to report to Lord Orochimaru. Even you two are here interesting…'

Kira spun her head around looking in all directions. "Shizune was there anyone else with Orochimaru when you saw him." Kira spoke up still glancing around the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. They were being watched. Or were.

Shizune's eyes were wide staring at the girl shocked. "Why don't you start spilling? What all you've been chatting with Orochimaru about."

Shizune's head hung as she spoke. Her hair was covering her face. "I wanted to trust Lady Tsunade...thats why I didn't speak up sooner...but now…" Shizune stood up there was no time to waste. "There's very little time, please come with me I'll explain everything on the way!"

"Sure thing!"

"I'm coming too!" Shizune told her tale in great detail and the group jumped through the tree's to where Orochimaru and Tsunade would be. Apparently Tsunade was at first not even going to try and help Orochimaru and heal his arms but at the offer of bringing back her younger brother and her boyfriend she was considering it.

"How could he possibly bring back the dead? Isn't that imposible?" Kira called jumping off another branch, Naruto was doing some sort of monkey jumps as he listened in on the group of adults talk. The way he was jumping looked a lot like the pig.

"It is possible but very complicated. There was only a handful of people who knew how to." The way Jiraiya said that made her skin crawl. She didn't want to know what happened to those people, for all she knew they could be alive and well. But how he said it made her think differently.

"But of course the old woman is going to say no." The look on Jiraiya's face proved he wasn't sure.

'I might have to kill Tsunade.' Kira shook her head jumping faster. "Shizune who was Orochimaru with? Whoever is working him knows we're here and is going to tell him."

Shizune started to pick up her pace. "There was a teenager, older than you and Naruto. I've never met him before but I'm sure he's smart. We must hurry." The four of them found the meeting point was in shambles. Craters and ditches were destroyed. Tsunade must have refused.

'At least she came to her senses.' Kira thought shaking her head.

'I can't believe she almost said yes, what do you think happened?' Naruto surveyed the area looking for anything that could be a clue.

'I don't know...but there's no time to lose.' Everyone shot forward, Kira grabbed the single kunai off the ground. She didn't know who it belonged to but an extra weapon could never hurt, especially if they were going to go up against Orochimaru. Tonton the pig ended up getting their scents and we shot after, following the nose of a pig, Kira never thought she'd ever say that in her life. The run felt like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes.

Jiraiya arrived just in time to protect Tsunade from death. When the smoke cleared Naruto and Kira found out the horrible truth of who was working with Orochimaru.

Kabuto.

"Ka...Kabuto?" Naruto stuttered staring at the taller male. Kira couldn't believe it sure when she first met the guy he was strange but...he couldn't possibly be...he couldn't be working for Orochimaru.

Kira couldn't find words to speak, Kabuto was an enemy to the leaf. Was he part of what happened at the end of the chunin exams? He had to have been, he's working for Orochimaru!

"Hey Naruto, Kira…" Kabuto grinned giving a mock wave.

"How could...why would…" The questions started to come forward only to change again and again. She couldn't take her eyes off him. That sneaky little bastard!

Jiraiya spoke to himself smirking some at the situation "Well it seems like these three know each other." Tsunade growled throwing Jiraiya out of the way knocking him off balance as she shot forward getting ready to end Kabuto's life.

Kabuto hissed shimmying his body till his Kunai sliced open his wrist, sending blood all over the woman. She stood frozen giving Kabuto the perfect chance to send her flying backwards. Shizune caught the woman flying backwards, sending the two to the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Whats going on here? Why are you fighting Granny Tsunade, Kabuto?" Naruto yelled utterly confused. Kira glanced around her. She needed to form a plan and quick. This was bad, this was getting really bad.

"Not too sharp are you, Naruto? That's why you can't take on Sasuke."

Naruto let out a soft gasp staring at Kabuto's cocky form. "Take a close look at Kabuto's headband. He's Orochimaru's." Jiraiya explained for the boy.

"That's right, I'm an Otogakure spy."

"Wh-what are you talking about? You're kidding right?" Naruto had cold sweats dripping down his face. It's not possible, he thought that Kabuto was a good guy.

"I collected info on the two of you as well, and I've discovered something." Kira gave a small growl like she didn't care what he would say. He's a liar and is just trying to get a rise out of Naruto and her. "Kira's just a lovesick puppy begging to be noticed as something more than best friend?" Kira's eyes grew large, how did he know? She didn't want Naruto to find out this way, no. She never wanted him to know.

"What's he talking about?" Naruto whipped his head around to face her. She was as white as a ghost, a look of horror in her crimson red eyes.

"Please stop…" Kira begged softly knowing he wouldn't. Those words escaped her before she could stop them.

"Are you too afraid that Naruto will find out about your feelings for him? Poor, poor Kira never can she get the boy she truly loves." Kabuto taunted grinning at the misserey he put her through. He saw the look of surprise cross Naruto's face as he stared at his friend. Tears starting to form in her eyes, she couldn't face him. She didn't want to see his rejection.

Naruto though shocked saw his best friend's distressed. What was he to do? He obviously didn't feel the same way about her, but she's his best friend. They've been friends for years? How didn't he figure it out sooner? Should he comfort her? After all the times she's been there for him he needed to be there for her right? Hesitantly he reached out to touch her arm, but she pulled away from him.

Kira didn't want to be comforted right now, she wanted blood. Kabuto's blood. 'Let go…' Kaida's voice echoed through her skull. To just up and disappear, run away from the situation would be fun but she couldn't. Not now.

"Why'd you do that to her?!" Naruto yelled glaring at the older teenager. He didn't have to embarrass her like that! Kabuto chuckled shaking his head, putting on a great show for the adults.

"Naruto you couldn't even figure out she loved you. Everyone could tell, but you're different." Kabuto grew serious again "You're different from Sasuke. You don't have what it takes to be a Shinobi." If looks could kill. "Put on as tough a look as you want, but you're just and out of place little genin. Sure, I expected something from that demon sealed inside you. But now, being face to face with the Three Great Shinobi, you're a total disappointment."

Naruto and Kira focused all their attention on Kabuto. Both holding hard looks. Kira was going to rip this guys throat out. "Right now, you're nothing but a tiny bug. If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

Naruto shot forward quickly performing a few hand signals and creating four clones attacking Kabuto in all sides. Even though Naruto was able to get in a few cuts Kabuto was able to defeat all his clones and send the real Naruto flying backwards. Kira shot forward catching the boy before he hurt himself further.

"Kira I…"

"We'll talk about this later. Right now I wanna see this guy without a head." Kira snarled baring her fangs, welcoming the pain Kaida always gave her when her emotions went haywire. Naruto nodded glaring at Kabuto as well. They were going to end him.

"You're bleeding pretty good Kabuto." Orochimaru smirked.

"Unwrap your left arm please." Kabuto ignored his masters comment while popping a pill in his mouth. He was a medical ninja as well as Shizune.

"Seems the water spirit is taking over once again." Orochimaru chuckled to himself staring at Naruto and Kira a sick look in his eyes.

"So thats Orochimaru."

"He's the one who had that giant snake in the Chunin Exams Naru." Kira growled glaring at the man clutching her kunai's in her hands so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Shizune you take four eyes. Orochimaru is mine." Jiraiya spoke in a deathly calm voice refusing to take his eyes off his former teammate. "But before that, I need Tsunade to do something about my condition."

"That medicine will probably affect you for several more hours. Not even I can do anything about that." Shizune spoke softly knowing that it wasn't the information he wanted to hear.

"Agh. I've got no choice, I'll just have to make do. Tsunade you rest up, Kira I want you to see what you can do to heal Tsunade." Even though Jiraiya was annoyed at having to fight Orochimaru while drugged he did sound like he cared about Tsunade's well being. It made sense since they were teammates for such a long time, it was sweet that he still cared about her. Kira nodded her head sitting beside the woman.

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto yelled itching to fight Kabuto. He needs to be taught a lesson after that little spout.

"You and piggy stay with Kira and protect Tsunade."

"What? I wanna fight too! I can…" Naruto started but Jiraiya interrupted him giving Naruto a hard no. Naruto of course wasn't happy with this idea. He didn't want to sit back and do nothing while the adults did everything.

"Like four eyes over there said, you're not at that level yet. Orochimaru's one of the legendary three like me, and the third Hokage's killer. An eye for an eye. And I'm the only one who can do it." Naruto grumbled at Jiraiya's answer. "Also foureyes is at the same level as Kakashi." Kabuto refused to let it show but he hated being called foureyes.

At the mention of Kakashi Kira's heart clenched in her chest. If they lost this battle Kakashi wouldn't wake up again, he'd be gone forever. "Well then!" Naruto started to perform his shadow clones yet Jiraiya stopped.

"Wait! Don't use dopplegangers, they're useless in this case. It won't even work as a diversion against them. It's a waste of chakra." There was a stare down going on between the two sides. Orochimaru and Jiraiya start it off by summoning. Orochimaru with his two large purple snakes and Jiraiya with a small toad...talk about performance issues.

"Even for an oaf like you, that's pathetic. Tsunade must have done something to you. Heh, heh, heh." Orochimaru taunted. Kira couldn't help how familiar it seemed between those two.

"That jutsu requires a body to sacrifice. She planned ahead probably drugged him with something to suppress his power to use him as a sacrifice."

"Pathetic as always." Orochimaru chuckled reminding Kira of Sasuke and Naruto too much. Though Sasuke would never be stupid enough to be like Orochimaru. Naruto was having a hard time listening to those two talk bad about Jiraiya.

Orochimaru started the fight off shooting his large purple snake towards Jiraiya. Shizune grabbed Tsunade and leapt out of the way when Kabuto attacked with his large snake. The snakes large wide mouth almost snapped down on Naruto.

Jiraiya was quick to use earth style and trap Orochimaru's snake into the freshly created dark swamp style. "Where the hell is...Damn it Naruto! Get out of the snake's mouth!" Kira yelled jumping away from a set of throwing stars sent her way.

"It's not like I wanted to! Damn it! I'm not gonna get eaten again!" Naruto snarled using his strength to keep the snakes lips pried open before jumping out. Kira shot forward gripping the older woman and leaping away while Shizune was busy with Kabuto.

While Shizune did her best to stop Kabuto, she just wasn't strong enough to stop the teen. He was stronger than he looked and most likely trained under Orochimaru making him stronger than he normally would have been.

Kabuto with his activated medical ninjutsu rewired Shizune's chakra flow, cutting it off leaving her defenseless and just like that she was down for the count. Kabuto used one karate like chop to her back knocking the wind out of her. Blood spilling out the side of her mouth. She was out like a light.

Naruto after making that jump having used most of his strength to escape the mouth of that damn snake was down struggling to move on the ground. His bones felt like jelly, everything hurt.

With Tsunade still in her far out state the only thing between her and Kabuto was Kira. Kabuto smirked, he saw her calculating something in that big head of hers, her eyes darting across the ground in every which way. She looked like she was trying to map out a set of attacks but it wouldn't work. Not on him anyway.

"Move."

"No." the small girl growled finally coming to a decision. Quick as she could she shot forward not relying on his first attack. She knew she couldn't catch him off guard but she could try to tire him out. She was fast but he was faster. He blocked each attack slicing and dicing. She could feel her muscles screaming in pain. Each of his attacks felt like her veins were being ripped from her arms and pulled out over and over again.

Kabuto was smart, he wouldn't get too close. Even if he was faster than her he didn't want to risk hurting himself further. He studied her movements. Allowing her to cut him only slightly trying to make her think she had the upper hand but he knew he did.

He didn't expect to feel her try and swipe at his legs, to trip him. He saw her movements starting to pick up again, her wounds were healing quicker than he expected them too. They jumped apart her breathing huffing like she was trying to fight off something other than him. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face from her forehead.

Her hands moved to their own accord. Kabuto prepared for whatever jutsu was coming his way standing in a protective stance ready to jump back when need be. Her eyes never leaving his, she wouldn't let him get away that easily.

A jet of water escaped her lips missing Kabuto completely soaking into the lush green ground around him.

"You missed. Here I thought you were to be an exceptional shinobi." Kabuto mocked chuckling to himself.

"I am. My big brother taught me." She growled. "Never underestimate a Hatake." She warned in a low voice. Her hands were still moving even after she used her weak attempt of fish spit. What was she planning?

Kabuto frowned watching the water particles around her take the form of shurikens. She was planning on launching those weak style attacks at him? She finished and she looked ready to attack again but didn't. She was waiting for him.

"You really think you can protect Tsunade." Kabuto smirked this would be done and over with in the next minute tops.

"I can to an extent. I know you're powerful but so am I." The water shurikens started to steam around him. Around the two of them. She was boiling the water to create a barrier around them, so that he could lose sight of her and she could get him from behind.

Kabuto ignored Jiraiya and Lord Orochimaru's fight as best as he could. He needed to keep his ears wide open to catch her. He felt her wiz around him in different areas. Damn her! Hot sharp searing pain emitted from his back left hip. Kabuto spun around searching through the mist, nothing. He couldn't see two inches in front of him.

The cut wasn't too bad. Nothing too major, yes blood was spilling but it was an easy mend. Pain shot through his right arm while he was distracted. Deeper than his side. 'Shit!' He growled to himself waiting a good moment.

Now! He reached out grabbing hold of her wrist and concentrated on his sides knowing she'd kick there. With Kabuto's hands glowing he twisted and felt the bone in her arm crack and snap in a way it shouldn't be. He heard her scream through her teeth and try to kick but he sent her flying with a punch to the chest.

Her sternum and close to her heart ached. She could feel the pain pulsate through tremendous pain. Breathing hurt, her lung felt like it had been punctures but her ribs weren't broken. Or at least she hoped they weren't.

"K-Kira…" Naruto cried from the ground watching his friend fly out through the mist landing in front of Tsunade. Still hasn't moved. The mist started to clear showing a fuming Kabuto.

He stalked towards his friend and saw the panic in her eyes as she tried to find something to use as a weapon. Kabuto knocked her fallen kunai aside and stomped down hard on her other hand. Blood was gushing over her left arm with something white sticking out at the top.

Naruto couldn't help cringing hearing his best friend whimpers of pain. Kira's leg shot up trying to kick Kabuto in the groin, didn't work. He must have been expecting it because he gripped her foot and twisted. White hot pain was all she felt.

He kicked her off to the side. Naruto watched his best friend coughing up something leaning on her non broken arm. She was visibly shaking. Kabuto stalked over to Tsunade kicking her around a few more times before deciding to end her misery.

With a surge of energy Naruto somehow found the strength to block Tsunade's attack. Tsunade stared wide eyed staring at the the boy standing tall in front of her. Blood trickled down under his forehead protector, that only helped fuel his anger. First this guy insults both him and his best friend, then he sends a freaking snake to eat him, next when Naruto finally was able to escape the snakes clutches he was forced to watch this asshole hurt his best friend. And finally he treated Granny Tsunade like she was worthless. Now he may not like her but he'd be damned to watch her get herself killed because she was in shock and couldn't defend herself.

"Thats enough!" Naruto snarled scratching the area around his hand, perfectly performing the Rasengan Jutsu. Kabuto was quick to jump out of the way but that didn't stop his anger. Pain radiated through Naruto's leg.

"Hmm, it seems that as a result of your battle with the snake your left femur is fractured. If it were only the bone you'd still be able to move but not now, because I cut the lateral vastus muscle in that leg." Kabuto smirked chuckling at the pathetic look on Naruto's face. Naruto was trying to figure out what to do, he could barely concentrate on his chakra completely before.

Kabuto was quick to activate his Chakra Scalpel again. What were they going to do? "Heh, heh, you scared? You wanna run away?" Kira grunted forcing herself to get into position to crawl, she wasn't going to run. She couldn't. Now without Naruto. She hissed moving her limbs forward. Blood stained the grassy ground the more she moved.

"Shit." She panted gasping for breath staring at the bone. The sight made her sick to her stomach, she felt the urge to puke up the contents of her stomach. She had to set the bone or something, bones were not supposed to be seen! But it's not like she could just up and set the bone back in place, one it sounded like it would hurt a lot. And two she couldn't lean on her bad arm to put the bone in place.

Screw it. She needed to get to Naruto now.

Naruto's eyes darted between Kira and Kabuto, Naruto couldn't understand why she was moving. She needed to stay down! Kabuto rolled his eyes at how stupid the girl was being. "Naruto, remember what you said with such bravado at the first test of the chunin exam. 'Never underestimate me. I don't quit and I won't run. I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life I'll become Lork Hokage even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care. I'm not afraid of you.'"

While Kabuto quoted Naruto's speech from the first exam, Kira slowly made her way towards Naruto. Heaving in as much air as she could. She couldn't go on much longer, she was pretty sure Kabuto punctured her lung or one of her ribs had. The taste of blood never really left. Her hand reached out and placed it on Naruto's left leg.

"Even now...do you still feel so brave? You're not a child anymore, so better cut the bravado. Based on the situation, when you want to give up and run away, just do it. Don't be an idiot like your friend there." Naruto felt the pain leave slowly, he felt like his leg was submerged in a lake of water. Why? Why was she using what little energy she had to help him? Why couldn't she just stay next where she was and just rest? Why'd she have to risk more injury to get to him?!

Naruto felt her grip loosen till it was just resting on his leg. Why? Why did she have to do that?! He snarled glaring at Kabuto's form his fist clenching so tightly that blood started to drip down. "N-naru…" she muttered sleepily her eyes were growing heavy. "I-I'm sorry...I ca...can't do more…" her voice was barely above a whisper. He barely heard her. She looked so pale, sickly pale.

"I doubt you little girlfriend can make it much longer. You might wanna run as well or you'll end up the same way." Naruto growled ripping his jacket sleeve clean off never taking his eyes off him. He fumbled warping the wound as best he could to stop the bleeding.

"Now, now what's that look for? You're going to die! If you die, you won't have dreams or anything else. Kids think everything is easy that's why they go on about their stupid dreams. Why they don't give up." Naruto slowly rose to his feet making sure Kira was in a somewhat comfortable position. He'd thank her later. Right now he was going to show this bastard who he really was. "And then they die."

The surprise in Kabuto's eyes was there when he saw Naruto stand up completely shaking some but other than that he was completely fine. "Straight up...I never go back on my word. Thats my Shinobi way." Naruto shot towards Kabuto only to be knocked back at Tsunade's feet. Naruto kept getting up through the pain.

"Why?" Tsunade's voice quivered staring the boy in front of him. "Why are you…"

"Granny Tsunade...As promised in our bet. That bad luck necklace around your neck, I'm gonna take it." Naruto created three clones of himself shooting forward. Fear raced through Tsunade's eyes as memories of Dan and Nawaki deaths. She didn't want to see him die as well.

"Don't protect me! Naruto don't!" She screamed unable to move.

"I told you that kind of stubbornness will get you killed!" Kabuto warned lunging in for the kill. Naruto smirked already having a plan in mind.

"If you die everything, dreams and everything else is gone! Get out of the way! Run!" Tsunade screamed terror of having to relive the painful past all over again evident in her eyes.

"Heh...it's okay." Naruto stopped the kunai attack with his hand. The blade went straight through his hand splattering his blood on the ground. "Until I become Hokage, there's no way I'm gonna die. Just take care of Kira for me okay?" Tsunade stared wide eyed at the boy clutching onto Kabuto's hand. "Now you can't escape." The clones got to work creating the Rasengan. With Kabuto unable to escape he received the full blast of the jutsu. Kabuto's body was sent flying backwards in a whirl of strong air.

Naruto gave a smirk before coughing up some more blood and falling backwards. Naruto barely heard the words going on above him. All he knew was it was dark. So dark that he could barely hear. A soft light made him aware he wasn't alone. A group of people were standing over him.

Sasuke giving his usual annoyed look as he stared down at him. Sakura grinning like he just did something amazing. Kira grinning excitedly practically jumping with some exciting news. And Kakashi sensei chuckling to himself his pervy book under his armpit for once. His family. It was his family and friends.

"Wake up Naru, we gotta get ready for our next mission!" Kira giggled extending her hand toward him. Reaching out Naruto realized where he was. He was in the middle of a battlefield with Granny Tsunade overtop of him. A worried look in her brown eyes. Cracking a smile he reached up and lightly grasped onto the necklace. "...the bet...I win…" He grinned before falling back asleep.

Orochimaru seeing a sort of problem with Naruto's power. He decided it would be best to kill off the boy now before he gets in his way later. Ditching his fight with Jiraiya, Orochimaru darted forward coughing up his a sword, wrapping his tongue the handle he sent the weapon forward not expecting Tsunade to block the way.

Later:

Naruto woke up with a jolt looking all around confused. The last thing he remembered was the battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto. How did he get in this hotel? Where was he? What happened? Kira! His eyes searched over the room. Where was she? Was she okay? What happened?

Stumbling out of bed he started to run to the door to demand answers from the adults. The door slid open to show a surprised Kira. Her wide crimson eyes stared at a completely healed Naruto. "Hey Naru." she called giving a half wave. She had wrapping all over his left arm. A dark bruise over her cheek and around her shoulders, his blue eyes traveled down to show more bandages wrapped around her right ankle.

Not knowing what else to do Naruto reached out pulling the girl to his chest in a hug. He felt her instantly wrap her arms around his torso, she was alive. She was okay. He felt her breath on his neck, her hand rubbing up and down on his back, her warmth radiating off in waves. She wasn't a dream. She was real.

"Thank you." he muttered burying his head deeper into her neck. "Thank you for healing me to protect Granny Tsunade."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." She muttered, she was just glad he was okay. When she woke up she felt horrible for passing out on him. She really didn't expect to wake up alive let alone in the same room with a softly snoring Naruto.

The two pulled away looking over one another. Naruto looked perfectly healthy. He didn't look like he had any other injury. He looked normal. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine actually. How about you?" He couldn't help staring at the bruises as he asked. He knew she was in pain.

He watched her shrug her shoulders give off a half smile and spoke up. "Could be better but at least I can walk." Naruto nodded and the two walked back inside the room the be alone. He watched her limp around the room gathering their things to pack up.

She put on a brave face but even he could see she was hurting. "So…" he muttered thinking over what Kabuto said earlier. "You love me?" He saw her stiffen at the words. Her hand mid reach for a brush on the dresser. It was true then.

He waited patiently for her to speak. Her head bowed as she grabbed her brush keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "Yeah…"

"As a brother or…" Naruto questioned further. "Because I…" she faced him and he saw how sad she was. She was fighting something within her to speak but he didn't know what. He wasn't a mind reader.

"I think both." He waited for her to continue, she limped across the room to sit on her bed looking at her arm. "You're my best friend and some days when it's just us all I see you is like a brother. We've been together for eight years and I guess as I got older I was pretty sure the two of us could be together…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say.

"So when I talked about going out with Sakura...you?"

"Sure that hurt. I mean I'm sure you know how it feels when Sakura goes on and on about how amazing Sasuke is." Naruto nodded he hated watching Sakura fawn all over Sasuke. "But then there are times where I have these feelings for someone else...someone like Gaara."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise "You like Gaara?! How? When did that happen?" He called surprised.

"Not sure, we talked a lot...or I talked mostly. Its strange but I guess I started crushing on him. We talked a few times on this trip actually." Naruto felt a half smile adorn his face at the idea of Gaara getting friends. He didn't know how he felt about Kira and Gaara being together but wasn't against it. Gaara deserved happiness after a lifetime of loneliness.

"I know you don't feel the same way I do and I know that if we ever did that there would be a chance it could ruin our friendship." Naruto nodded both teens staring at the ground in silence.

"I do love you, you know. But only as a sister." He saw her nod her head in understanding.

"I know and I'm okay with that...I really just want things to go back to normal." Naruto nodded this time in agreement.

"So lets just forget about that. Go back to before Kabuto said that." Kira laughed knowing fully well things would never go back like things were before. But for right now? Thats all they needed.

"I'm willing to, if you are. We're best friends." Naruto extended his hand for a fist bump waiting patiently for Kira.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune walked in on seeing the two kids slam their fists together, shift their hands to form a handshake, gripping onto one another and slam their heads together grinning through the pain. The moan in pain clutching their respective heads and laughing together.

"What good is hurting yourselves when Lady Tsunade has just healed you two!" Shizune snapped glaring at the two kids. Naruto and Kira shrugged grinning at one another for show. Only when they were alone from anyone would they show how they really felt.

Jiraiya led the kids down to get some breakfast talking about how Tsunade had finally agreed. Naruto didn't seem too happy about it though. "Granny Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage today?"

"You don't look too happy Naruto." Jiraiya couldn't help being confused. That was the purpose of the journey.

"Well compared to the Third Hokage it's just that she's brash and kinda selfish and she throws money around, she's sneaky and stupid…" Naruto took a glance over at Tsunade once more. "You sure she can be Hokage? I'm kinda worried." Tsunade didn't seem to like being insulted again. After she just said that this kid was going to be Hokage maybe she was wrong.

"Lady Tsunade lets order something…" Shizune laughed nervously trying to distract the older woman.

"Come on Naru, she's going to help Kakashi and Sasuke! They've been out of it for weeks now." Naruto nodded how good it would be for her to come back.

"I know but come on. First of all an old woman in her fifties changing herself to look young, should the Hokage lie like that?"

Kira smacked her head wincing in pain. "Outside brat! Now!" Tsunade snarled getting in Naruto's face. Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kira sighed following after the two stubborn people.

"Why are they like this?" Kira muttered annoyed pinching the bridge of her nose. Jiraiya only shook his head annoyed.

"However I maybe look, from today on I'm the fifth Hokage. I don't have to take some pipsqueak kid seriously in a fight." She held up her pointer finger. "This one finger is plenty."

"Quit making fun of me and calling me a kid!" Naruto yelled back to his normal obnoxious self. Something she really loved about her best friend. "Whenever I am now, I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

Naruto shot forward screaming "I will take you on, Granny!" Tsunade's hand out knocking Naruto's head up and Naruto had a moment of fear seeing her finger form into pre flick motion.

He cringed waiting for her attack but frowned feeling a pair of lips on his forehead and a grip on his chin. She patted the necklace on his chest and gave him a cheeky grin. "Become a good man okay?" Naruto grew his own cheeky grin making the entire group grin. The whole event just made everyone smile.

"Keep an eye on him okay?" Tsunade patted Kira's head giving her a grin. "He needs someone to keep him in line." Kira nodded. Yeah things should be okay again.

**Thats it! You all have no idea how long it took me to write this! I've been obsessing over certain areas and oh my god I'm just glad it's over with. I have so many ideas on what to do with the next chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36: Goodbye for Now

The long journey back to Konoha was full of some bickering from Naruto and Tsunade and the excitement to get back to her brother. Tsunade would be able to heal her brother. "Lady Tsunade?" Kira called out sometime during the trip back home.

The older woman made a noise as if she was listening but wasn't really paying attention. She was having her own internal debate on going back to Konoha herself. Kira rubbed her bandaged arm thinking over what to say. Would she agree? Would she laugh and say she's too busy now? Ugh! She needed to learn how to be a better healer.

"Kid?" Kira shook her head realizing that she was waiting for her question. Naruto stared at her confused. Everything was confusing him lately, learning she loved him really threw him for a loop. He wondered what she wanted to ask Granny Tsunade?

"Would you be willing to teach me some healing techniques. I need to get better and I only know a few." Tsunade stared at the girl remembering her mumbled request the last time she asked. "I want to be able to help my comrades more than I'm able to."

Naruto bumped her shoulder with his own, his hands in his pockets. "You're a great healer already! What else would you need to learn?"

"I could be better." Tsunade chuckled at the two kids.

"Let me think it over for a little bit. I'll let you know by the end of the week." That made sense, the group would make it back to Konoha by mid afternoon and she probably had to do a lot to become Hokage.

"Alright,"

As soon the group made it back to Konoha, Kira gave a quick wave and limped off as she ran. Naruto chuckled to himself, he knew how worried she was for Kakashi. He was surprised at how well she was taking being away from him in this state. Maybe he should go with her so that she's not alone.

"Let her go," Jiraiya called placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Tsunade will be there soon." Naruto nodded still not sure what he could do to make her feel better. Things had been different, he couldn't look at her the same way.

"Hey Pervy Sage, how close were you and that Aiko lady?" Jiraiya tensed at hearing her name. A fond smile slowly grew on his face as he thought back to her. Tsunade let out a scoff laughing to herself.

"You're just jealous we were never that close." Jiraiya smirked at the annoyed look she gave him. "Aiko and I were best friends. We did everything together, kind of wish they did some four man squads back in my day."

Naruto stared up at Jiraiya as they walked to Hokage tower. Tsunade was telling Shizune where the best places to go where. "So what happened? Did she realize you were a huge pervert?"

"I'll have you know she already knew that and thought I was amazing as it was. She even helped me score a few dates." He wiggled his eyebrows at that comment. Naruto rolled his baby blues throwing his arms behind his head as he walked. "Anyway if you're asking if she was like Kira then yeah. Kind of. But I was the one who had it bad for her,"

Naruto waited for the old man to continue "So she had no clue you liked her?"

"Nope, oblivious to anyone who liked her anyway." Jiraiya side eyed Naruto making sure he was paying attention. "I won't lie, when she found out it was difficult but we never stopped being friends. She still treated me the same, things'll go back to normal soon enough." Jiraiya tasseled Naruto's spikey blonde head giving him a grin.

Back with Kira she panted as she finally made it to Kakashi's side. During one of her calls back home Guy sensei had told her that they moved Kakashi to the hospital so that he could get proper treatment. All the wires and tubes sticking out of his body made her nerves start to explode.

"Don't worry Kashi, Naruto and I brought back Lady Tsunade...she'll make everything better." She spoke to his unconscious body. She sat beside her brother a bad thoughts were unable to go away. Even if they brought back Lady Tsunade she couldn't help thing that she couldn't save her brother, what if she couldn't heal him? He'd be stuck in this state forever!

"Not used to seeing him like this I suppose," Lady Tsunade guessed walking inside Kakashi's room. Guy sensei on her heels. He was just as antsy as Kira was.

"No...I half expected him to be up and reading…" she muttered mostly to herself, biting her bottom lip to help hide her nerves. 'Think about the pain and not about Kakashi.' She told herself over and over again. She was about to start pacing.

Tsunade placed a glowing green hand on Kakashi's head for a moment before removing it. "He should wake in a moment." Tsunade explained patting the girls head. The three watched as Kakashi's eyes slowly opened. They looked exhausted almost as if he was having an internal battle.

"Hey Kashi," Kira whispered smiling at her older brother the ball of nerves started to deflate like a balloon. He was okay. Kakashi glanced over staring at his sister. He gave a crooked smile under his mask.

"Getting into fights again? Why is it you can't stay healthy when I'm away." Kira no longer able to hold herself back launched onto her brother hugging the life out of him, ignoring her own pain as a few tears started to slip down her face.

Tsunade looked like she was happy for them but also sad. Memories of her younger brother raced through her head, she missed Nawaki like crazy, wondering if he would still act the same if he grew up, what her life would be like if he or Dan hadn't died. Pushing those sad thoughts aside Tsunade put on a grin deciding to tease the adult male. "Getting beat by just a couple of thugs. Guess you were human after all. I thought you were a natural."

Kakashi shook his head hugging his sister, he felt bad enough that he couldn't protect Naruto and Kira.

"Forget him! Please take a look at my pupil, Lee!" Guy sensei begged trying to distract Lady Tsunade from Kakashi.

"Right, of course. By the way Kira, your friend Sasuke is awake." She pulled away wiping a few tears away as if she hadn't just cried. She stared at the floor smiling so wide and bright Kakashi couldn't help but think it was contagious.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." She really meant it. Tsunade nodded and soon left to help Lee. Kira sat on Kakashi's lap like a little kid checking him over, Kakashi ended up having to swat her away making her sit on the bed instead of on him. His joints hurt, he could really go for a walk. After getting the tubes removed, Kakashi slowly changed into his regular clothes. Everything ached.

"Lets go home." He saw her nod and help him out of bed, his knees started to wobble under him but he was lucky to have Kira holding him steady. One step at a time. They walked slowly till all the joints in his legs felt normal. She was staring at him waiting for him to collapse. "So what happened while I was out of it?" He was half expecting Kira to be sitting by his side the entire time. But boy was he surprised to hear her tail.

She spoke softly not wanting to disturb the other patients as she told her tale. She went into detail about how after they were attacked Sasuke tried to save them, she told him that she was learning Fire Ninjutsu and had almost mastered the Karyuu Endan technique (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast). Kakashi spoke little only to ask a question. He was impressed how far along she had come with Fire Style in the three weeks he was out of it.

She spoke about her battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto. How she tried her best to protect Tsunade and ended up passing out after being beaten. Kakashi had lifted her arm to look over the bandaged wound. He nodded understanding how she was limping but acting like she was fine. She told him how Naruto had learned how to create the Rasengan Jutsu and that Naruto had Lady Tsunade's blessing to become Hokage one day.

He noticed her grow quiet when speaking of Naruto. He saw the painful look in her eyes. So he found out, how he wouldn't ask. He could clearly see how much pain she was in because of it. The boy she loved didn't recuperate her feelings. "Is Naruto avoiding you?" He saw her shake her head no.

"He's acting like everything's the same, but I know he can't look at the me the same." Kakashi reached his hand out and pulled the girl in a half hug. He felt her head rest against his ribs and kept her eyes on the ground. "But I'm okay. I figured this might happen." Kakashi didn't know what to say, how was he to console his baby sister when she had a broken heart. She clearly wasn't okay but put on a brave face.

The two walked through the village quietly both lost in their own thoughts. Kakashi could kill for a decent meal. Kakashi felt his sister leave his side when they walked inside the shared home. She helped him to the couch then went through the cupboards looking at all the food that he could eat. Most of the food in the fridge was rancid. He watched her slam the door close covering her nose in disgust.

She rummaged around pulling out a pot and a ramen packet. It wasn't much but it would do for now. They desperately needed to go to the store. He smiled to himself watching her run around to get everything ready. When ready she put the floppy noodles in a bowl and pulled up a tray so he could eat at the couch.

"Thank you," she nodded kissing his head.

"I'm just glad you're awake." She grinned walking to her room. A few bites in later she was out in fresh clothes and a new mask was covering her mouth and nose, he couldn't help snicker to himself that she looked like him. She gave him a weird look before grabbing a trash bag and getting to work on cleaning out the fridge. Even with the mask she still made a face of disgust. He watched her scurry back and forth from inside to outside.

She soon was scrubbing the fridge free of whatever smell was in there. "You need some help?" She muttered a no as she crawled further into the fridge. After he finished his meal he felt better than before and walked himself to his room to change and shower. The warm water felt great on his skin. He could still feel the blades piercing his flesh he didn't want to think what Itachi had in store for his baby sitser.

Freshly showered and wearing clean clothes Kakashi joined his sister in the kitchen she was just finishing up hand washing his dishes. "Would you want to check on Sasuke?" It had been a good four hours since Kakashi woke up and he was sure she was worried about her friend.

"Sure…" Kakashi helped dry the dishes and the two made their way back to the hospital once more. Well they started to but Kakashi had a summons. "You can't already have a mission…" she muttered staring at her brother worriedly.

"I do." he saw her deflate her shoulders and a sad look enter her eyes. "I'll be okay, you shouldn't worry about me." She shrugged giving him a hug.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Why don't you worry about yourself? You better not get hurt again." He threatened as he walked away. "I'll see you soon!" He waved walking backwards.

"See you!" Shaking her head Kira decided to go towards the hospital to see Sasuke on her own, he's probably annoyed being alone with Sakura for so long.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke felt the hold of someone hugging him, he heard their whimpers in his ear. What was going on? Last thing he remembered was he was fighting Itachi and then...the death of his parents over and over again. Someone was saying his name. Where was Kira?

Was she the one holding him? He tried focusing his eyes more only seeing bright pink. Oh...Sakura. He shifted his head to stare at his legs again. Kira hadn't been there waiting for him. She was probably with her brother…

Why wasn't she here? Why was it only Sakura? "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be back in a moment." He didn't care. He sat in his bed thinking back to what he remembered. He remembered his mom. She was telling him to do something...He couldn't recall what.

'Snap out of it sweetheart.' Lazily looking up he knew he heard a voice, that voice was so sweet and soft. He's heard it before. But from where? 'Wake up sweetheart.' That voice again, it was his mom's. How could he forget his moms voice?

His head lifted and his eyes searching the room. He heard her, but she was still missing...maybe he was still dreaming. 'Don't forget sweetheart. You must get stronger.' Thats right, he had to get stronger. He stared at his lap thinking back to what Itachi had told him. He was weak, Naruto somehow was growing stronger and stronger while he was staying the same. Itachi treated him like a rag doll. Kira didn't deserve him. He was pathetic.

'You do deserve her,' His mother's voice echoed through his mind. 'She is worthy of being yours sweetheart. You just need to get stronger.' His mother was right, he needed to get stronger. Sasuke's nose crinkled he needed to prove himself. He wasn't weak, he couldn't be weaker than Naruto.

"Sasuke, have some apples!" Sakura's cheerful voice rang through his ear. Sasuke snarled knocking the plate out of her hands shattering on the ground. He didn't want to be alone with Sakura, she was nothing! Why couldn't Kira be here, she was supposed to be by his side! Why couldn't Sakura get it through her thick head, he didn't like her. He didn't love her. She wasn't worthy of being around him outside of missions.

Sasuke glared out the window, why won't this girl get it already? She was a pain who couldn't do anything except cry and whine. A horrible ninja.

"Hey Sasuke," Kira called in her beautiful sing song voice. His head snapped in her direction a dark black mask covered up and on the bridge of her nose, dark bruises covered her right cheek. Down her arms were bandages that looked like they could be changed, her legs looked like they were burned. She was covered in cuts and bruises all around her. What had happened when he failed?

Kira's eyes danced across the floor at the broken plate pieces and random apple slices. Standing by Sasuke's bed was a frozen a fear stricken look across her face. "What happened in here?"

"Nothing." Sasuke growled glaring at Sakura for just existing at this moment.

"I-I saw a bug…" Sakura lied staring at the floor visibly shaking.

She glanced at the two confused, did she miss something? "Why're you wearing a mask?" Sasuke asked aggravated he hated that mask. He hated how she was covered in wounds and he couldn't protect her.

"I was cleaning my fridge out while Kashi was eating." she shrugged grabbing the trash can by the door and squatting down to the floor, picking up the pieces of broken glass and chunks of apples. "Hey Sakura?" The pink haired girl jumped shaking out of her stunned expression to stare at the other girl.

"Can you go get Sasuke some fresh water? He's probably dehydrated." It wasn't false, Sasuke yearned for a drink ever since he woke up. Sakura nodded and rushed out the room to get the drink.

Finally he was alone with her.

"So what really happened?" Kira called standing up after cleaning up all the broken glass and food. He watched her walk towards a sink and rinse her hands free of germs, her head was turned but her eyes were down casted to her hands. She was waiting for him to answer her question.

"Sakura saw a bug, that's all." Wrong answer. He saw her roll her eyes. Her hands started to dry off on her shirt when she faced him again.

"I'm pretty sure that's a lie. But since you don't want to tell me that's fine." He was glad she wasn't pushing him for answers. She sat beside him on the little space on his bed. Her eyes looking him over. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, how'd you get that?" He nodded to her face.

She looked to the ceiling when she spoke next "It's a long story when trying to find Lady Tsunade we got into a little battle I passed out sometime during the beginning of the fight. Pretty pathetic am I right?" Sasuke scoffed starting to get pretty annoyed with the mask.

"Take off the mask." He snapped reaching over and snatching it down. He saw the full wound, split lip, the bruise went to her jaw. Half her face looked purple! She gave a pained half smile.

His heart stopped beating watching her lean over and place her chapped lips on his cheek. His wide eyes locked onto her gray hair dangling over her shoulder and resting on his chest. "Thank you for trying to save me and Naruto." she whispered starting to pull back.

No! He didn't want her to pull away! Reaching out he grasped her hair yanking her forward again pressing his lips on hers. He felt her hiss when he made contact. Her chapped lips locked onto his, he still felt the sparks fly through him when they touched. It had been so long since he kissed her last.

She pulled away surprised, his hand still clutching onto her soft gray hair. She found him playing with the lock of hair smiling to himself. She felt the pull when he wrapped the strand around his finger. He looked like he was one some sort of high.

Her hands went to her lips, eyes wide with shock. Why'd he kiss her?

**'Because he likes you dummy.'** Kaida's strong voice echoed through her brain. Sasuke looked content having stolen yet another kiss from her lips. He wanted to kiss her again, trap her to the bed so she couldn't pull away again. He needed more of her.

"Sasuke...why did you…?" He smirked trying to pull her closer he just wanted to hold her in his arms, feel her warmth, protect her from harm's way.

"It felt right." that felt like the best answer for right now. He pulled one of her hands away from her mouth leaving the other. She looked so cute right now. He couldn't believe he thought he didn't deserve her. Of course he did. They deserved each other.

"Sasuke…" she muttered staring at their linked hands. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she didn't feel anything romantic for him. She never has.

Sakura saved Kira from having to tell the boy her true feelings just yet. She had a foam cup filled with ice water. "Here you go Sasuke-kun!" She rushed to his side extending the cup towards the boy. Sasuke glared why did she have to come back? He was having a great time alone with his girlfriend.

"Thank you Sakura." Kira's soft voice rang through his ears he watched her reach across him and take hold of the cup from her hand. "Drink." Sasuke took the cup and drank through the paper straw his dry throat felt better. He felt better, having gotten a kiss from his love and some water? He was on top of the world.

Sakura noticed their hands joined and felt the breath leave her lungs. Tears started to form in her eyes, Sasuke never held her hand. He always avoided touching, but here he was holding Kira's hand, his eyes were always on her! He never looked at her the way he looked at Kira.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called from the door smiling at the moody teen. It took him a moment to see Sakura's trembling body, Kira's eyes cast anywhere but him, and Sasuke's glare. Kira hissed feeling Sasuke's fingers grip harder on her own. If it wasn't her bad arm she wouldn't have minded as much but she was still healing from Kabuto.

Sasuke was giving Naruto a look that could kill. "What?" when not getting an answer he pressed further. "Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"Fight me." his grip tightened even more the longer he stared at him. He needed to beat this bastard, how dare he think he could get better than him, Naruto was nothing compared to him.

_**Smack**_

"Are you an idiot?! You're still recovering! Itachi almost killed you and after a few hours of being awake you're ready to fight?!" Kira screeched smacking the back of Sasuke's head again.

"Kira don't hit him!" Sakura cried wanting to stop Sasuke's pain. Though Sasuke didn't pay any mind. He barely felt it.

Naruto stared at the boy confused "Kira's right. You're still recovering. What are you talking about?" Sasuke's eyes changed to his Sharingan.

Naruto saying her name right now made his blood boil "Shut up and fight me!" The three kids stared at Sasuke shocked. "You think you saved me?" His grip grew tighter and tighter. Kira grunted trying to pull away, she kept muttering 'let go' but he wouldn't. "I don't care if she'd the Fifth Hokage. You shouldn't have let her."

Naruto started to growl, he just went through hell and back to get her to come back to heal him. Now he's acting like he's not even grateful?! "What?!"

Sasuke stepped out of bed completely fine. He finally let go of her warm hand so that he could be face to face with Naruto. "Sasuke whats going on? Say something, Naruto! This isn't…"

"The timing couldn't be better! I wanna fight you too."

Sakura was starting to have a panic attack. "Cut it out you two, please!" She begged tears streaming down her face hoping they would listen to reason.

"Come with me."

"Hmph." Naruto follows Sasuke through the halls till they were on the roof of the hospital. Sakura gripped onto Kira dragging her to chase after the boys.

Sasuke and Naruto stood on either side of the roof staring at one another. The excitement was bubbling inside Naruto's stomach he couldn't help laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Sasuke snarled out. He was really starting to get pissed off.

"Nothings funny. I'm just happy. To think I can finally beat you!" The idea that Sasuke was practically demanding for him to fight just screamed that Sasuke thought Naruto was getting stronger.

The idea that Naruto could actually beat Sasuke made him snarl. There was no way Naruto could beat him. "What'd you say? Sounds like something a loser would say for sure."

"I won't always be the loser slowing everybody down." Naruto warned. Sasuke couldn't stop hearing Itachi's words echo in his mind. His taunts and jabs. Treating Sasuke as if he was nothing.

"You are a are you fooling?"

Naruto snorted enjoying Sasuke's banter to an extent, he was definitely back to his old self but there was still something off about him. Glancing over at Sakura he saw both girls watching. One clutching their broken arm and one biting their nails with fat tears running down her face. He felt bad for upsetting Sakura but it's a guy thing, she wouldn't understand. "Heh, you're talking a lot of trash Sasuke. It's not like you. Are you regretting calling me out? Huh Sasuke?"

Naruto's taunts made Sasuke grind his teeth he'd end the brats life. "Shut up and bring it."

"Put on your headplate first. I'll wait."

"I don't need it." That surprised everyone. Why wouldn't Sasuke put on his headplate?

"Just put it on!"

"You won't even be able to put a scratch on my forehead!" Sasuke yelled he was getting antsy he needed to fight.

"Thats not why! This is a symbol of two Konoha Shinobi fighting as equals!" Sakura sat confused why was Naruto making such a big deal out of the headplates?

"I already asked you who you think you're fooling?! You think we're equals?"

This was getting bad, Naruto and Sasuke were getting overly heated this wasn't good at all. "Yeah, I do! I've always been as good as you!"

"You're making me angry, Naruto!" Sasuke warned about ready to tackle the brat.

"Thats cuz you're still weak! Isn't that why, Sasuke?!" That was a poor choice of words because that sent both boys shooting forward screaming each others names. Naruto and Sasuke caught each other by the wrists blocking the oncoming attack before jumping away.

Naruto at a safe distance created at least a hundred copies of himself all attacking Sasuke at once, Sakura feared Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle the amount of Naruto's and thought he would be done for. But Sasuke was able to kick back and few Naruto's and set the hoard on fire with his Fire Ball Jutsu.

Left from the flames stood two Naruto's one scratching into the other Naruto's hands and one waiting for Sasuke to come down. Naruto was planning on using the Rasengan jutsu on Sasuke! Sasuke quickly activated his Chidori. The two were going to kill each other!

"Stop! Both of you!" Sakura cried running forward. "STOP!" She screamed.

"Sakura!" Kira shouted chasing after the pink haired girl she was in the middle of the two and would end up getting killed! What was going through her head?! Standing in the middle of a battle?!

They were close, too close. Kira launched herself onto of sakura knocking her out of the way, she felt them tumble off to the side and out of the way. Her arm ached and she was sure she broke her stitches. Bones were hard to heal, she knew she shouldn't have done anything but shit…

Looking up Kira felt relieved to see her older brother had launched both boys into the water towers they were both okay. "Kakashi…" she breathed panting through the pain. Her older brother crouched down looking over the damage blood seeping through to the ground.

"What are you two doing up here? That was a little much for just a fight. Whats wrong with you two?" Kakashi scolded helping his sister stand as well as Sakura. Sasuke ripped his arm free from one of the water towers watching the water rush out.

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke just glared at his instructor. He had no reason to interfere. "That chidori wasn't the size you'd aim at a friend from the village. Are you actually trying to kill Naruto?" Both girls look over at Naruto worried. Was Sasuke trying to kill him? Whats going on in that boys head?!

"Naru…" Kira ran over looking him over, he just looked pissed in Sasuke's direction.

"Shit! What happened?" He noticed the blood staining her bandages, she was quick to hold her arm to her chest trying to hide the blood.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Naruto's gaze drifted over towards Sasuke staring at him as he walked away from their group. What was he thinking? He was completely different from when they last saw him. What did Itachi do to him?

"I'm okay, lets get you inside." Naruto shook his head and wrapped an arm around Kira's shoulders to help guide her toward a doctor. Kakashi sat talking with Jiraiya about what happened between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura cried knowing everything was going to be different now and how scared she was. She wanted everything to be the same again.

With Kakashi:

After his little chat with Lord Jiraiya, Kakashi decided it would be best to have a little chat with his pupil. Of course it wasn't hard to find the boy. He was standing on one of the trees thinking to himself. Kakashi using quick work tied the boy to the tree when he wasn't paying attention.

"Whats this all about?!" Sasuke screamed thrashing against his bindings while glaring up at Kakashi.

"If I didn't do it, you'd run. You have to admit, you're not the type to take a lecture willingly." Though then again the only one on his team who probably would was Sakura. Kakashi let out a large sigh staring down at the curse mark on his neck. "Sasuke, forget about getting revenge."

Sasuke growled thrashing in his bindings again. "In this line of work, I've seen a lot of kids like you. The fate of those who speak of revenge is never good. It's quite tragic actually. You'll only end up hurting and suffering more than you are now. Even if your revenge is a successful one. All that comes out of it is emptiness."

"What do you know! You think you're a genius, don't act like you understand me!" Sasuke snarled giving the Uchiha Death Glare.

"Calm down…"

"I could kill the person most precious to you! Then you'd know just how wrong you are about me." Sasuke threatened smirking at the idea of causing Kakashi pain. Sasuke waited for a reaction from his teacher.

Though Kakashi was quiet he was waiting for his student to calm down. "I suppose you could, but then I'm sure you'd be angry with yourself for killing my sister." Kakashi waited to see if he was correct. Sasuke didn't disappoint when he grumbled to himself and looked away, refusing to meet the teachers eye. "It was pretty easy to figure out you care for my sister." Sasuke cursed himself for making it so obvious. He wasn't supposed to let anyone know. He hated the large blush forming across his face at being caught. 'He better not start this 'you better treat my sister right' crap. I don't need that and I don't need to be tied to this tree!'

"So what? You think I couldn't kill her?" Sasuke struggled to say the words. Of course he couldn't kill her. She was the love of his life he couldn't hurt her. He'd never hurt her. He just had to make a point to Kakashi that he could. Sasuke watched Kakashi shrug his shoulders staring him down.

"True you might have a hard time killing her off and if I didn't have her, well I wouldn't have anyone special left. The one most precious to me have already been killed."

Sasuke stared at the man surprised. He acted so carefree and laid back, almost as if he's never been in a bad situation. "I've lived a longer life than you. Times were bad back in my day. I know the pain of losing someone more than I'd like to."

Sasuke stared down feeling bad for saying such things. "But, neither you nor I can be called lucky, that's for sure. But we're not the most unfortunate either." Sasuke looked up staring at him wanting him to elaborate more. "You and I have both found precious friends, haven't we?"

Sasuke thought back thinking of his friends smiling faces. Naruto acting stupid and annoying like usual, Sakura giggling over something he did, and Kira. He could still feel her warm lips on his, the electricity run through his veins when they touched.

Kakashi released the boy when he spoke again. "You realize it after you lose them. Chidori was a power I gave you because you found something important. That power is not to be aimed at a friend or used for ought to know what that power should be used for." Sasuke sat free rubbing his arms where the wire once was. "Think about whether what I said hit the mark or not."

With Kira:

After having to restitch her arm up again and getting fresh bandages Kira and Naruto walked in silence towards the market, she told him if he helped her she'd make him some dinner. So Naruto was kind enough to hold her basket for her. It also didn't help that her arm was in a sling for the night. You'd think that being a dragon holder she'd heal faster than normal people like Naruto.

No. She'd be back to her normal self in a few days unfortunately.

Thats where Kakashi found them looking over vegetables and talking about foods they could make. She was glad to see some fresh fish. Maybe some Salmon and Miso Soup and a side of rice. That sounds good. Naruto grinned pilling in some instant ramen in the basket when Kira wasn't looking.

"How're you feeling?" Kakashi called startling Naruto who dropped the basket full of Ramen. Kira spun around smiling at her brother glad he was back. "Naruto you can't just eat Ramen, you need vegetables as well and proper meats. Ramen doesn't have a lot of protein in it."

Naruto made a face showing he didn't like it. He hated his vegetables but ate them when it was on his plate. He can blame Kira and Kakashi for that. "They don't taste good." Naruto whined slumping his shoulders when Kakashi picked up the basket and started to put back the instant ramen, leaving a few for the sale.

The three grabbed what little left they needed for dinner and headed back home. Naruto went to Kira's room to change while Kakashi helped make dinner. "Where'd you go?" she mumbled up to her brother looking up as she seasoned the fish one handed.

"Nowhere special, what happened while I was gone?" Kira shook her head staring at the red electric stove. Should she tell him what happened? Probably it's not like Naruto would care if he heard. Plus he's in the shower it seemed.

So she told her story, explained how when she walked in it was already tense as it was, she told him how she sent Sakura away to get some water when in reality it was for her to collect herself back to normal. She explained how she sat beside him. Kakashi's suspicions were real when he realized that Sasuke had seen Itachi, he had no idea what Sasuke could have seen while he was out. Kira told him that all she was doing was giving him a kiss on the cheek when he gave her a funny look.

"He tried protecting me and Naruto when Itachi had come after us...But all I was going to do was kiss his cheek and he just he kissed me. Again!"

"Again? He kissed you before?" Kakashi had a warning tone that he wouldn't take any lies or anything. He needed answers this very minute.

Kira laughed nervously looking away from her brothers intense stare. She was honestly afraid he'd go into protective big brother mode. Something she still wasn't used to. "Yeah, um...a while back when we were escorting Tazuna back home he sort of...kiss me when we were arguing…."

She didn't want to see his look afraid it would be too bad. "My precious baby sister already lost her first kiss and you didn't even tell me about it?" Looking up she noticed he was throwing a mood like Guy Sensei. "You used to tell me everything!" He whined his head thrown down looking dejected. Dinner forgotten.

"Well I didn't even tell Naruto either so…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kira squeezes staring at Naruto freshly showered drying his hair with his towel around his neck he looked so hurt and shocked.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear about that..." she stammered unsure what to say, Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke kissed Kira, he was sure Sasuke didn't like anyone! But he couldn't believe she wouldn't tell him. He was her best friend for crying out loud.

"Course I would. We're best friends." He watched her nod her head holding her face as she excused herself to set the table.

Food was ready, Naruto and Kakashi brought the dishes to the table and the three sat down to eat. Kakashi's eyes wandered over towards the window for a moment as he was getting his comfortable.

Naruto planted himself in the middle already excited to dig in, he was starving! And there was another chance to see Kakashi's face. He's still never seen the mans face before! Shocking since he was practically over every other day when they were home.

"I'll be just a moment you two dig in." Kakashi called walking towards the back towards his room.

Naruto watched the older male disappear behind the closed door. "What do you think he's doing?" He grabbed his chopsticks and got to work digging into the nice meal already prepared. Kira shrugged grabbing her own chopsticks and getting her own food with her right hand. She was thankful Kabuto hadn't broken her right hand...then she'd be screwed. "He's probably getting a new book to read. He's missed out on so much this past month."

Naruto nodded in agreement and the two ate in silence Kakashi didn't come back, it was almost like he was letting them be on a date of sorts. Being alone together started to drive Naruto a little crazy. They weren't speaking. It was really awkward. Naruto finished his meal quickly and started to fidget.

"Hey did you see Sakura? She looked happy that you were back." Kira brought up grabbing her half eaten plate and bringing it to the kitchen.

"You sure? She seemed more focused on Sasuke…" Naruto muttered scratching the back of his neck thinking back to when he saw her.

"I'm pretty sure she was just worried about Sasuke. We all were." She started putting food in tupperware containers, hopefully Naruto wouldn't mind. "But everything will go back to normal right?"

"I hope so," he glanced over staring at Kira struggling to close a lid. Naruto let out a forced chuckle and ended up helping the girl. She gave a small thanks and glanced up at him. "How'd you heal me? Why'd you heal me?"

"How? Well I guess I just let Kaida take over or something. I dont know how, I'm hoping Lady Tsunade could train me so I don't have to worry about relying on my Dragon." Naruto nodded in somewhat understanding. "The why was because, well I couldn't beat him. I figured you could…"

"Lot of good that was, he kicked my ass in two attacks. At least you got a few in." Kira shrugged at his answer. "How's your arm feeling?"

"Honestly? It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm just wearing this to avoid any problems." She extended the tupperware to the boy. "Here, in case you get hungry at home." Naruto gave her a soft thanks while they stood there in silence. He was glad she hadn't invited him to spend the night, he honestly had no idea what to say if she had.

"Thanks for dinner. See you tomorrow?" She nodded her head giving a small grin and walked the boy to the front door.

Naruto stood on her doorstep thinking over what to say. "I think Kakashi might take us out for Ice Cream tomorrow, that or I'll probably bug him about it."

"That sounds awesome about now." The two gave an awkward chuckle when Naruto started to walk backwards. "See you tomorrow!" He cheerfully replied.

"See you!" When the door closed both felt the weight of the world disappear, that wasn't awkward at all. Damn Kakashi for leaving them alone. Kira grumbled banging on his bedroom door till he opened up, she didn't want to barge in and find him being gross.

"I see dinner was a failure." Kakashi mused noticing an absent Naruto.

"It was awkward as hell, why'd you leave?" She muttered walking towards the kitchen to clean up. Kakashi lazily followed after her hands in his pockets while he walked. To answer her question he just shrugged and didn't say. So it was probably secret business.

Kira let out a sigh walking to the sink to try and do dishes. Kakashi waited for something to be scrubbed down and rinsed with water before picking up the dish and drying it off. The action repeated in silence till everything was clean except the plate full of food on the kitchen table Kakashi left.

"I'm sure everything will be fine between the two of you. Maybe you guys just need some time apart." Kakashi was right. He smiled to himself seeing the mask around her neck. "Naruto might not be here much longer."

She felt like her heart was about to shatter. "W-what?"

"Jiraiya and I were talking. He offered to take over Naruto's training." Kakashi pulled her to sit with him on the couch. He watched her stunned expression waiting patiently for her to speak up.

Jiraiya was going to take over Naruto's training. "Thats great. I'm happy for Naruto." she muttered to herself staring at the ground. She didn't feel happy for him though. She felt like she'd be alone. Her best friend would be gone. Knowing Jiraiya he'd take Naruto all over to mold him into the amazing ninja Naruto was meant to be.

"Yet you don't want him to go." she blinked a few times shaking her head no. Of course she wanted him to go. Naruto needed to get better, he would get better when training under Master Jiraiya.

"Naruto will do great with Master Jiraiya, its just…"

"You feel like you're going to lose your best friend." He finished for her. Kakashi pulled the girl to his side making her feel safe and secure. He felt her nod against his chest "He's not going yet, Jiraiya hasn't said when he's leaving. I just wanted to give you a heads up so that you wouldn't be surprised."

She nodded a wave of exhaustion taking over her. "Can you carry me to bed?" Kakashi nodded scooping the girl in his arms and taking her to her room. He placed her on her bed and pulled out a pair of pj's for her to sleep in resting them beside her.

"Arm feel better?" He saw her nod when he pulled the sling off her neck and placed it on her bedside table. "Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

"Can you take us all out for Ice Cream tomorrow?" Kakashi chuckled muttering something about he'd consider it before leaving her room. Kira changed into the plain black T-Shirt Kakashi grabbed and her red shorts pulling herself under the covers. Reaching over with her good arm she was able to flick the light off. She sat in the dark listening to Kakashi move around till he settled in on the couch. She faintly heard the flipping of pages of his book. It was starting to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

Her eyes started to drift shut, listening to the old creaks and moans of the house practically coming to life in her mind.

_**Tap, tap, tap**_

Kira let out a small groan rolling onto her right side to fall back asleep.

_**Tap, tap, tap**_

She let out a small whimper scrunching her eyes tightly to stay asleep. "Stupid birds…" she muttered annoyed. She didn't want to wake up.

"Kira." Now birds can speak? She sat up using her right hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Glancing over at the clock it was one in the morning.

_**Tap, tap, tap**_

"Shut up you damn birds, I'm trying to sleep." she grumbled looking over at the window swearing she saw a bird but realizing it wasn't. Squinting her eyes she crawled on her knees to the window opening the lock and lifting it up as best she could with one hand. Hands reached into the tiny gap helping her open the window fully.

"Sasuke?"

"You know you look cute when you're exhausted." Sasuke whispered climbing in through the window landing gracefully on her bed bouncing a few times as he sat staring at her. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. One, Sasuke never spoke like that. And two, what was he doing here?

Has he been reading a few too many teen romance books? "What're you doing here?" she muttered leaning against the wall staring at the boy. Sasuke's eyes traveled over her room, memorizing everything once again. The walls were still blue, the room looked somewhat cleaner than the last time he was there, but there was a wet towel lying abandoned on the floor by the hamper.

The idea that Kira was naked earlier made a red blush form across his face.

"Wanted to talk to you," He looked her way, she was rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. "Sorry for waking you but it's sort of important…"

She shrugged her shoulders getting comfortable on the wall. "Whats up?"

Sasuke didn't know how he was going to say goodbye, he wished he could take her with him but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He didn't trust Orochimaru just yet. For all he knew Orochimaru would use her against him if he didn't listen.

"I wanted to talk about earlier." He explained rubbing the back of his neck watching her eyebrows knit together to figure out what he was talking about. She looked so cute right now. Her tired eyes staring at him but weren't focused on anything. Her bottom lip puckered out, he felt the urge to kiss her again.

His hand traveled across the comforter onto her left hand tangling his fingers through hers. She let out a small hiss pulling her hand away. Sasuke's eyes widen in fear, he hurt her! "Still a little tender…" she muttered looking over the bandaged arm.

"Can you tell me how you got that now?" It would drive him insane if he didn't know. He saw her shrug her shoulders again staring him over. "This isn't that important and you know it."

"It is to me." Kira rolled her beautiful crimson eyes at him shaking her head. He could have waited till the morning to talk about it. Why'd he have to wake her up for this?

She let out a small sigh slumping her shoulders forward shifting her gaze to her desk as she gave a fast version of her tale. Briefly explaining to Sasuke what happened when they found Tsunade to the last day of the bet, how Tsunade was to meet up with Orochimaru and how in the end they got into a battle. "Got a compound fracture and everything from that battle. Pretty sure I should be dead but oh well."

Sasuke growled to himself at the idea of someone hurting his beautiful bride to be. "Who was working with Orochimaru?" Kira heard the snarl. She stared at him like he was crazy, he probably was though.

"Yeah remember Kabuto? He's a spy for Orochimaru. Way stronger than he looks." Kabuto huh? He'd teach that guy a lesson for hurting his woman!

"Anyway, is that all you wanted?" she asked sleepily. "Why are you over here anyway? It's late." Sasuke shook his head grabbing her knee to keep her attention on him. His touch sent a jolt through her system, she could feel his anger rising and knew that it wouldn't be good to have an angry Sasuke in her room at this time of night.

"Try to calm down will ya? I don't even know if Kakashi's asleep or not." She grumbled staring him down, did he want to get them both in trouble? She wasn't supposed to have boys in her room, the only reason Naruto was ever allowed in there was because the two grew up together.

"You're hurt though." she could hear his thoughts racing, he swore to himself as soon as he saw Kabuto again he'd kill the bastard. "He can't get away with it."

"He probably got his ass kicked by Lady Tsunade so chill." she grumbled hitting his leg with her knee. It wasn't good enough. Next thing Kira knew was Sasuke was pulling her into a hug, she let out a squeak feeling her body being forced into this awkward position where her arm was resting in his lap. Her head being forced on his chest. He gave her a bone crushing hug that actually hurt.

"What is up with you? You've been acting weird ever since you woke up Sasuke." she grumbled struggling to pull out of his grip. If by chance he was able to get stronger in the last five minutes he did. His grip tightened around her figure, squeezing her till she couldn't move her arms. She was forced to listen to his steady heart beat slowly increasing in pace.

"Do you know what I saw when I fought Itachi?" he heard her soft no escape her lips. His chin nuzzled the top of her head. She was shifting herself so that she was more comfortable. His grip lessened some but he wouldn't let her escape him. Not now. This was going to be their last night together for a long time. "He made me relive the death of my parents over and over again."

Sasuke felt the girl stiffen in his arms. Her eyes were wide he assumed, his fingers bunched up in her shirt clinging to her. He couldn't stop thinking about it. "He made me feel powerless, like I was nothing." She didn't know what to say. She felt horrible for the guy, having to relive that painful memory over and over again?

"We thought we lost you." she mumbled listening to his calm heartbeat. His hand relaxed releasing her shirt.

"You almost did," he spoke so soft that it was barely audible. "I saw you though." she felt his arms go lax around her body, allowing her to pull herself back some stare at the boy, her eyebrow quirked in the air he saw how adorable she looked. "I wasn't strong enough to stay but I saw you, I saw your face in the darkness." His hand reached up to hold her face, he looked her over, memorizing every detail there was to her. Her soft skin, those long lashes, the faint scar running over her lip, those beautiful eyes that reminded him of the sun rising in the distant. She was absolutely stunning.

Urge upon urge continued to call him. He needed to one last kiss before he left, he had to get stronger. That's all that was important to him right now, he'd be back for her. When he was strong enough he'd be back for her and take her far away and treat her like the queen she was.

"How long have you liked me Sasuke…"she whispered softly seeing that familiar look in his eyes. It was look she gave Naruto when they were alone. It was so familiar she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before.

He smiled to himself the first one in a long time. Leaning forward he felt they were only a breath away. She wasn't moving back and she wasn't running away. It was a sign that she truly loved him like he did her. "So long now." he closed the gap brushing his lips over hers.

His eyes slid shut pressing himself further against the girl, trapping her to the wall. She made this cute yelp of surprise. He pulled away staring at her with half lidded eyes smiling to himself once more seeing her red face "S-sasuke we really need to have a s-serious t-talk about…" he shushed her with another kiss; tingles and shivers went through his body feeling her breath against his cheek.

She pushed on his chest to get him to stop but he must have taken it as her egging him on more. He felt her fingers on his chest wanting more. He just kept kissing her wanting to remember this wonderful feeling forever. "Talk tomorrow." he muttered forcing himself to pull away. He had his own personal high. "We'll talk tomorrow." he told her knowing fully well he wouldn't be there. By now it was one thirty in the morning and he really needed to go.

"Fine." She grumbled looking away from him completely embarrassed by letting him do that, he really needed to stop kissing her, especially since the feelings were not mutual. Sasuke grinned jumping out of her window and sticking himself to the outside wall. "You better not leave shoe prints on my wall to my window, Kakashi would be so mad."

Her face was still so red. "I'll take the blame." he agreed leaning half inside her room. "I'll miss you." he whispered as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You'll see me tomorrow jerk. Now stop kissing me and get out of my room." she grumbled flustrated pushing on his face with her right hand to get him out the window. "Stop reading teen romance novels too." She grumbled causing the boy to laugh. He watched her shut the window till there was a small creese open still. She held her mouth as she crawled away from her window. Waiting till the light turned off he picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulders.

"I'll come back for you. I promise."

Sasuke set off down the road leading out of town. It was now or never. He said his goodbyes to the only person he'd ever miss and walked on. A jump in his step as he remembered her lips on his, her scent stuck with him forever now.

Towards the entrance of the village Sasuke noticed someone standing in the middle of his way. Sakura. 'Whats she doing out here' he thought annoyed already having an idea. "It's the dead of night. What are you doing out here?"

"This road is the only way out of the village. So I've been keeping watch." Sakura explained keeping her eyes cast towards the ground.

"Just go to bed." Sasuke grumbled side stepping the girl to walk around her. He heard her starting to sniffle and rolled his eyes. Kira would never act this way.

Sasuke kept walking choosing to ignore Sakura's blubbering. "Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do you have to be so silent? Why can't you just let me in?"

Sasuke made a tch sound at the idea keeping his head forward pausing in his step. This girl. "Like I said, my business is none of yours. Just leave me alone."

Sakura sniffled thinking back to when they became Genin. "You always act like I'm bugging you, but remember back when we became Genin, the day they announced our four man cell. It was right here. You were with me, alone, the first time ...remember how you blew up at me?"

Sakura was talking about how Sasuke blew up at Sakura about Naruto. How she had no idea what it's like to not have parents and how she had said she wished she didn't. Because she'd never know the pain he went through. And in the end he said that she made him sick.

"No. I don't remember that."

Sakura felt more tears fall but forced her voice not to quiver. "Heh...of course. Well, it was a long time ago. But thats when it started, Sasuke. You and me...Naruto, Kira, and Master Kakashi. The five of us on so many missions. It was rough sometimes and these no way you could call it easy but when you get down to it...it was fun."

Sasuke was waiting for this to go somewhere? Was she trying to give him good memories to stay? Please. She couldn't make him stay, she couldn't do anything! "Sasuke I know the deal with your clan. But revenge, just for its own sake, that won't make anyone happy. Not you Sasuke. Not me either."

"I knew it." That startled Sakura out of her rambling. "I'm not like you people I'm on a different path from the rest of you. Yeah we all worked together for a while. Sometimes I told myself our paths all led to the same place. Maybe we were a team once. But now, I choose revenge. That's all I've lived for."

Sasuke turned around staring at the fat tears falling down Sakura's face and felt nothing. The sight of her crying made him disgusted to ever being around her. "I can never be like you or Naruto." Sasuke spun around and continued to walk towards the entrance.

"So thats it, you're choosing the lonely path?! Remember how you showed me what it means to be lonely?! Well, now I understand. It's all painfully clear to me. I have family and friends...but Sasuke, if I lose you, I'll be...I will be very lonely." Sakura started to break down in hard sobs at the idea of Sasuke leaving.

"We're each staring off on a new path. They're just different is all."Sasuke explained boredly. He couldn't help being annoyed she was giving him a headache.

Sakura in a last minute attempt to keep Sasuke here decided to confess. "Sasuke, I'm so in love with you that I cant even stand it! Sasuke! Stay with me and I'll never let you regret it! We'll have fun everyday, and, and you'll be happy! I'll make sure of it! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! Just please, please, please don't go! I'll even help you take revenge! I mean I'll manage it somehow so please stay with me. If you can't, then maybe I can go with you?" Sakura was starting to hiccup and sniff with how hard she was crying.

"You will never change."

"Don't you leave me!" She screamed so loud someone ought to have heard it. "One more step and I'll scream…" Sasuke appeared behind Sakura glaring down at her. She spun around seeing the murderous look in his eyes.

"You're so pathetic. Begging to come with me to exact my revenge. You could never make me happy, you're nothing to me."

"But I love you so much!" She sobbed hugging herself as he body heaved more sobs.

"Well stop. I will never love you." Sakura hiccuped so more about to hyperventilate. "I don't want anything to do with you." His words stung her. She crumpled to her knees sobbing in a ball. Though her threat might have been just that a fake he wouldn't take the risk. He pressed into her pressure points, watching her body slump towards the ground. She was out like a light.

Sighing Sasuke picked the girl up and placed her on the bench to sleep. Shaking his head he finally left his village. Looking back once more he thought of Kira's smiling face. He'd be back when he was stronger. He'd never forget her.

**Okay so thats it for this chapter, wow! Took me longer than I thought it would. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter It might have a few mistakes I'll have to fix up later but until then! Have a good rest of the day! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING I REALLY LIKE TO SEE THE REVIEWS :D**


	37. Chapter 37: Sasuke's Revival Team

"What do you mean Sasuke's gone?" Kira called, all traces of sleep away from her system completely. Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto stood outside her front door staring at her expectantly. "I just saw him yesterday."

Shikamaru explained what he knew. That Tsunade had told him early this morning that sometime last night Sasuke had disappeared. That Orochimaru had kidnapped the guy.

"Shit...okay yeah let me grab my backpack." She rushed back inside towards her room she was quick to grab her bag and throw it over her shoulder, tying her pouch to her right leg. Running to the bathroom she grabbed another two handfuls of bandages and shoved them in her backpack.

The group of six ran towards the entrance, Naruto thinking he was the leader started yelling for the group to follow him. Shikamaru had crouched down drawing out our attack plan. Kiba didn't seem to like that Shikamaru was leader, he didn't think he had the ability to lead this team.

"Kiba get your head out your ass. Shikamaru's the leader. Deal with it." Kira snapped her head pounding, she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes outside the gate. There might be trouble getting Sasuke back.

Kiba growled glaring at the girl. She was seriously pissing him off. "Why're you here anyway? You didn't get to be Chunin either."

"Kira is an exceptional healer, should any of us get harmed it is her duty to heal us." Shikamaru spoke up keeping his eyes on his paper to continue drawing his diagram. Shikamaru was finished. What surprised her was that Shikamaru hasn't actually seen her heal anyone besides maybe Sakura a while back. For all she knew she couldn't do it, she couldn't live up to Shikamaru's expectations. Heck, even now she still wasn't one hundred percent. Shikamaru looked at each one of his team members.

"We'll go in single file. First, the most important forward guard will be you Kiba. You spent all year wandering the Land Of Fire with Akamaru, so if anyone knows the terrain, it's you. Plus, given your acute sense of smell we can track Sasuke by scent. You can even detect and disarm booby traps, where the enemy has touched them. Also, a single file formation is vulnerable to frontal attack your pairing with Akamaru makes you doubly effective."

To say Kiba was shocked at being put first at the front of the line was an understatement. Even after bitching that Shikamaru would probably make a horrible first leader, Shikamaru had let him go first. Kiba grinned at being acknowledged for his own smarts and talents.

"And then I, platoon leader come second. Whatever the situation. I can respond by ordering Kiba directly from behind. Meanwhile I can use hand signals to communicate with the rest of you." Shikamaru waited till he was sure everyone understood. "The center, third is you Naruto. You've got the best initiative. Son you're best placed at the heart. You can support either the front or back as need be. You're the hinge of our back up especially given your shadow doppelgangers." Naruto grinned excitedly to get this mission started with.

"Kira you're fourth behind Naruto. Being our healer we need you to be in the center of us all. You'll be able to heal both front and back when need be. Being in the heart with Naruto you'll be safe from a spontaneous attack." Kira nodded her head. She understood her position, she just hoped she'd be able to live up to the role of Team Healer.

"Choji, you're fifth up. You don't have speed, but you have the greatest striking power. Once Kiba, Naruto, Kira, and I launch a surprise attack, you take the stage and clobber the enemy with a fatal blow. In other words your job is the follow up strike." Choji gave a curt nod in understanding his position.

"Finally, bringing up the rear, is Neji. Rear guard is the toughest job of all. With your byakugan, you can ensure that our squad has no blind spots." Shikamaru pointed to the diagram on the ground for explanation. "Verify your target area. Kiba front. Me greater forward area. Naruto left, Kira center, Choji right, and Neji you use your Byakugan to cover the area behind us."

Neji fully understood his job though he didn't need the visual, he supposed that it was for the others. "I also need to know our current battery. Let me see all your ninja tools now. It'll just take three minutes." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Any questions."

There was none. In the background Lee smiled sadly wishing he would be better so that he himself could help out. Even with the wonderful Lady Tsunade, even she agreed that Lee would never be a ninja again. Breaking the boys heart. It didn't stop him from trying to get better, training his body to get better every day.

"If you're good so far, let me tell you the most important thing." When no one spoke up Shikamaru took that as a chance to continue. "It's not that Sasuke is my best friend. I don't even like him, really." That surprised his group. They ended up giving Shikamaru strange looks. "But like us, Sasuke is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is our comrade! Therefore I will stake my life to rescue him. Thats the Konoha way. Beyond that even I can't complain when all your lives have been entrusted to me."

It didn't matter that he was Chunin or not. Shikamaru was nervous for everyone's sake. This was his first real mission and he didn't want any casualties. "Heh. You, well, now you're sounding like a Chunin." Choji grinned not bothering to speak up. He knew perfectly well that Shikamaru would do a great job for his first mission.

"All right. As soon as I check all our gear we're heading out. So out with it." Everyone pulled out their supplies for Shikamaru to look over. Everything sharp and pointy glistened in the sun. "All right. Lets get moving."

"Wait!" Sakura was back. She was staring at the group of six, she just looked so sad. She wasn't going to ask to come was she?

"Sakura?"

"Lady Hokage told me what happened. I'm sorry but I can't take you on this mission. Even you couldn't persuade Sasuke right?" Sakura was there last night? "Our only recourse is to persuade him with force. Sakura your role has ended."

Tears started to fall as she thought back to the night before. His words still stung her heart he didn't love her. He never loved her like she loved him

_**"You're so pathetic. Begging to come with me to exact my revenge. You could never make me happy, you're nothing to me."**_

_**"But I love you so much!" She sobbed hugging herself as he body heaved more sobs.**_

_**"Well stop. I will never love you." Sakura hiccuped so more about to hyperventilate. "I don't want anything to do with you."**_

"Sakura, does that mean you…" Sakura clenched her eyes tight hearing Naruto's voice. Kira stood closest towards the entrance, her eyes never leaving Sakura's form. A sense of guilt overcame her. Sakura loved Sasuke with all her heart and she was alone with the boy, she let him kiss her.

Why didn't she tell him last night that she didn't feel the same way, she tried but not that hard. What was going on with her? Kira knew she didn't have any romantic feelings towards Sasuke. When he kissed her she felt nothing. She didn't get tingles she never felt the sparks you hear in stories. It was just nothing. So why hadn't she pushed him away and told him off?

Sakura started to sob unconditionally now. "Naruto, this is my wish of a lifetime." Sakura's fat tears dripped down her soft skin down her cheeks and onto the ground, wetting the dirt. "Please...Please bring Sasuke back…" she sobbed loudly, not caring if she might have made a scene.

All the boys besides Naruto avoided looking at the girl, unable to figure out how to handle a crying girl. "I couldn't do it!" Sakura continued sniffling the snot back in her nose. "I couldn't stop him. So now, now the only person who can stop him...save him, is you." She sniffled again gasping for breath. She was about to hyperventilate again. "Just you Naruto."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, he felt his heart shatter. Realizing that Sakura would never love him, he could see the pain in her eyes and knew he couldn't stand it so yes. Yes he would go out of his way to make her happy again. His eyes glanced over to Kira. Was this how she felt? Hiding her feelings and pretending it was okay when on the inside you're just feeling like absolute shit?

Putting on a face smile to show Sakura everything would be okay. Naruto grinned trying his best to hide his pain."Sakura, you sure do care about Sasuke." Sakura sniffled opening her eyes to state at the boy she took for granted so many times. "I know what you're going through now. I know all too well."

Sakura held herself falling into a ball. She was barely holding herself up, she was about to fall to her knees. "Naruto...thank you."

"It's okay. I'll bring back Sasuke for sure!" The group of six shot walked through the gate and jumped in the trees. In a single file line everyone ran at full speed. It wasn't long till Kiba announced that there was blood in the air.

"Their scent were joined by two new traces but now the original five are leaving the blood zone! What do we do?" Kiba yelled back to Shikamaru.

"He has escorts." Shikamaru cursed knowing that it could have happened he just never expected it to happen though.

"Lets just catch up to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled forward to Shikamaru hoping the six of them could go after Sasuke still.

"Shut up Naruto! You're not in charge here. That's up to Shikamaru to decide." Kiba snarled turning his head back to glare at Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed at the tough dilemma. "If there's the smell of blood, that means there was a fight. I suppose we might turn up something by investigating but we can't just tear in half cocked. We'll have to switch gears to scout mode and creep in at ground level." Shikamaru suggested loud enough for everyone to hear.

Neji spoke up from the back. "And while we're playing detective Sasuke will have crossed the border."

"So what're we doing, then?" Naruto yelled staring at the back of Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru grumbled thinking over what was best to do. It only took him a moment before deciding. "Fine! We'll trail Sasuke!" Shikamaru hollard for everyone to hear. Neji, Choji, and Kira nodded. Kira was glad they were going to go after Sasuke instead of investigate.

"All right! Way to go man!" Naruto exclaimed glad that things were going his way.

"Listen, they've already fought once. That means they'll be even more guarded. They'd clearly consider the possibility that they're being tailed by an elite tracking unit. Chances are they've laid traps and are lying in wait."

Traps? Oh great now they had to look even more around to make sure they didn't get themselves killed. "So put all your senses on alert. And we'll find them before they spring a mine at us. And if you hit on any unusual signs don't avoid it, interpret it!"

Naruto was just filled with energy, he could barely contain it, he'd bring Sasuke back, even if he was kicking and screaming. "When we find 'em. I'll use my new technique and smash 'em to jelly!" Naruto warned growling to himself. Those bastards were going to pay.

Thats right. Naruto learned the Rasengan. He had mastered the technique and she still couldn't produce a dragon's head in the flames. Damn. Naruto was incredibly impressive. "Hey! This place reeks of the enemy!" Kiba called from the front. Shikamaru gave the hand signals to get everyone to stop.

The six all landed and stilled on a thick tree branch. Some of us breathing heavier than others. "Look up there carefully." Shikamaru instructed. Pasted on the tree was a letter bomb.

"A letter bomb. I sense five more, they're forming a perimeter barrier." Neji explained, this wasn't good at all. We really don't have a plan to get Sasuke back besides fight the kidnappers.

"Perimeter barrier?"

"It's a kind of trap Ninjutsu. A booby trap ninjutsu is triggered when an enemy enters a specified area. It's a sort of time lag snare. It's a pretty advanced ninjutsu at least according to a book my dad once forced on me."

This could set us back and let Sasuke get away easier. "Great. Then we'd better make a detour." Shikamaru agreed with Kiba. So the six of them started walking around the perimeter barrier keeping a watchful eye on the ground for any other traps.

There was traps everywhere. Though it seemed whoever Sasuke was with didn't have time to to hide them well enough. "Hey Naruto, look out for the wire!" Kiba shot back. Naruto had squatted down to check out the trip wire.

Naruto missed the first wire but almost got the second wire hidden underneath the first one. Shikamaru had quickly used his Shadow manipulation jutsu to stop Naruto from stepping on the wire.

"The first wire reflects the light so it's easy to notice, but the second one if frosted green making it harder to see. It's double jeopardy." Shikamaru explained staring at the wire. Neji was quick to activate his Byakugan while the rest of the group finished Shikamaru's train of thought.

"If they had the time to set down a second trap over the frist that must mean they're resting…" Kira muttered glancing at Shikamaru. He nodded. "They could also be wounded." Shikamaru muttered holding his chin in thought.

"Or it could be a trick." Kiba spoke up understanding what Shikamaru was thinking. Naruto and Choji were anxious.

"Got them." Neji smirked. He quickly explained how they were resting. The news made Naruto excited, itching for a fight.

"Yee Haw!" Naruto suddenly shouted "I'm gonna bring Sasuke back for sure!"

"Sorry Naruto, it's my turn to show off my latest technique." Kiba shot back grinning like a madman. Sasuke was close.

Kira didn't care who would be the one to bring Sasuke back. Kicking and screaming, on the brink of death, willingly would be nice but she doubted that would happen.


	38. Chapter 38: Choji's Sacrifice

Shikamaru had everyone squat down to make up a game plan. "Kiba make sure you time the smoke bomb accurately. Its imperative."

"Yep."

"Alright lets split into two groups." Naruto, Choji, and Kiba shot off in a different direction while Kira crouched down low in the bushes with Shikamaru and Neji. Though when she looked through the bushes she saw her enemy. Four of them. But there was no Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru sounded startled.

Neji taking a closer look could see inside the container. "My guess is he's probably inside that coffin." Kira's heart rate picked up incredibly. Was Sasuke dead? No. He couldn't be, he was Sasuke!

"Is he dead?!"

"The coffin is sealed with barrier ninjutsu, it's hard to see through. I say anyone who wanted Sasuke that bad wouldn't kill him so abruptly." Neji's smart words were true, it sounded like he was right but still the idea that Sasuke could be dead made Kira nervous.

"True enough…" Just then one of the enemies shot a kunai into a tree Neji, Kira, and Shikamaru were crouching close enough too. Paper bombs! The three quickly jumped out of the way, but it didn't protect them from the blast. The blast sent them flying in the air till they were practically in front of the group now.

"Well, well. The things you find in the underbrush. I was expecting a snake. Turns out it was just a couple of bugs." one of the four scoffed staring down at the three of them.

Shikamaru was quick to get up holding his hands up in surrender as he spoke. "Now just wait! Hang on a sec!" He called trying to sound peaceful. "We didn't come to fight! We're here to negotiate."

The man with four arms laughed at Shikamaru's words. "Then what's your explanation for this?!" Naruto, Choji, and Kiba shot out away from the oncoming explosion, Kiba throwing his smoke bomb clouding the enemies sight for just a moment. "Hehehe, what do you intend with that smoke bomb? Whatever you do there's no escape from me."

The smoke started to clear and the group was able to see this webbing of sorts around the four armed man's fingers. "Thinner than hair, stronger than wire, my threads are practically invisible. And they're cobwebbed all over this place."

Damn it.

"That two wire trap..it was triple wired?" Shikamaru gasped "Gee whiz...heh...never expected to face talent like yours." The four armed man chuckled to himself.

"I'll take care of you fools" It took him a moment to realize he couldn't move his body...none of them could. "W, what? My body?"

Kira glanced at her team looking them over, they looked fine. Few bumps and scrapes but no major injuries yet. Shikamaru smirked glad his Shadow Possession Jutsu worked in his favor. "You know, I've got a few talents myself. Though I admit you made it easy for me. I must thank you."

The silver haired girl frowned as she spoke up. "THe thing is, I also have a power like this." Somehow, the group wasn't sure how. The silver haired girl was able to release herself from Shikamaru's jutsu. She slammed her hand to the ground and broke the ground to pieces knocking the group of six off balance. Shikamaru's concentration broken released rest of the enemies.

The rock rumbled surrounding the group in a dome. Trapping them inside the earth.

Naruto and Kiba were the ones to attack the wall in a way to dig them out, but whatever damage was dealt to the walls, the walls just grew back and kept them trapped. "Get us out!" Naruto screamed. The three were getting away with Sasuke!

Neji looked outside to see what was going on and frowned. "Oh, hrm...it's bad."

"What? Whats happening?"

"It's bad. He's siphoning out chakra like lamp oil." It wasn't good at all. Everyone was staring to feel the effects of the enemy's powers. Kira's body was starting to feel drained. A sweat started to form on her brow, it was like the worst workout she's ever done.

She remembered hearing Kiba say something about getting an air hole because he gave Akamaru a pill and the two resembled. They worked together to created multiple deeper holes but in the end those just closed like nothing had happened. Akamaru was beat after that.

Naruto stood trying to produce his rasengan but the ball wouldn't form. The man outside was sucking it out of him. "The way things are going, we won't last ten minutes. When our chakra's gone…" Well they already knew what would happen if their chakra's all gone.

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. He needed to act quick. "Hey listen! I want to speak with your leader! We admit defeat. We give up Sasuke! So please let us out of here!" Shikamaru tried to peaceful way.

The man outside only laughed at Shikamaru's words. Naruto and Kiba were astounded that Shikamaru would say such words. Neji and Kira stared at the pineapple haired boy in wonder, that couldn't possibly be it. And Choji? He didn't have a worry. He fully trusted Shikamaru.

"In fighting? Heh what fun. But you're my meal. I can't let you out." the man outside taunted.

"Then never mind the rest. Just let me out. Me alone. I'm tired of fighting. It's too troublesome." Naruto, Kira, and Neji stared wide eyed at the boy. Choji didn't like those words but he still trusted Shikamaru.

"You jerk! Do you have the faintest clue what you're saying?" Kiba screamed glaring at the back of Shikamaru's head. He hadn't moved from his crouched position.

The man on the other side of the dome just started laughing his ass off. "I take it you're the leader? Never thought I'd hear you beg for your life!" The air grew thin inside the dome. What was going through Shikamaru's head. "Though I guess the shadow of death always brings out a man's true colors. And to think your teammates put their lives in your hands. You really are a scumbag, you know that? Deserting Sasuke, selling out your teammates so thats the chunin of Konoha, huh? Hehehe. No, you're not going anywhere. You deserve to die."

Naruto growled glaring at the boy. "To think I had faith in you! I won't make that mistake again. You're trying to get my best friend killed!" Naruto snarled "Just get out Shikamaru!"

"Look you dunce, he can't get out. Thats why he's begging." Kiba shot back. Naruto spun to stare at a quiet Kira, he felt horrible. It was his idea to bring her, awkward or not she was the best healer he knew.

Naruto walked over to his friend, she was quiet staring at the ground with wide eyes. She didn't know what to think. "I'm sorry I got you into his mess…" he muttered drawing her attention back to the spikey blonde boy.

Shikamaru spun so now he was facing the group. Kiba and Naruto were still mad at him but he looked to be doing something, they didn't know though. "Shut up, all of you!" Choji ripped out a bag of chips and started to scarf down chewing fast and grabbing more to eat.

"Is this really the best time for a snack?!" Naruto screamed.

"So when Choji loses his temper he binges on junk food. Sheesh another another useless one." Kiba scoffed rolling his eyes. They were done for.

"I've got no choice. I'm using Shadow doppelgangers!" Naruto announced getting ready to attack the walls.

"Don't… the walls around us are shielded heavily with the enemy's chakra. Even if you damage them a little it will repair themselves just as quickly. This means if we are to penetrate this wall, we must use a focused physical attack concentrated at one point." Neji explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Taijutsu with destructive power stronger than mind. That would be Choji...but look at him."

_'I think...I think Choji and Shikamaru have a plan…'_

Kiba jumped, he actually jumped when he heard Kira's voice in his head. Neji stared at her nodding his head in agreement. Naruto rolled his eyes. _**'But Shikamaru just said he wanted out and didn't care if we died or not.'**_

Her head was killing her keeping the link open with little chakra.

"How long have you been able to do that?!" Kiba yelled pointing in Kira's face. Her eyes zero'd in on the pointy finger before she smacked it away.

"I've been able to do that for a while now." She muttered looking back at Naruto who was still glaring at Shikamaru he didn't seem to care. Shikamaru smirked facing Neji.

"Neji. Do you mind using the rest of your chakra to observe the spot on the wall behind you and Choji?"

"Sure." Neji didn't seem to mind. He had a feeling that Shikamaru had a plan in motion, thats why he said those things to their captor.

"Shut your trap Shikamaru!"

"Naruto! Don't you get it?! Don't you remember what Shikamaru said when we took off?!" Choji yelled clearly angry that Naruto was so thick headed.

Though Naruto was confused Choji ignored Naruto for now. Choji was an insanely loyal friend to Shikamaru. "Kira can you keep that link up for a little bit longer?"

Kira let out soft yes and concentrated on her chakra, she couldn't hold it for long but it would be long enough for them to speak without being heard.

_'Yes,'_ Her voice echoed through the boys heads.

_**'Neji. Use a kunai knife.'** _Shikamaru's nodded towards the spot behind Choji. _**'Choji, you ready?'**_ Choji grinned dropping his bag of chips and throwing his hands in front of his chest ready for anything.

_**'Totally, give me the word!'** _Choji quickly changed into a larger and fatter version. Something like what he did during the Chunin exams.

**_'What the heck is that?!'_** Naruto screamed staring at Choji in shock. He couldn't understand how Choji was able to do that. All their chakra was being drained.

Neji smirked kunai knife out at the ready before he spoke up. _**'As I said earlier, the entire wall is soaked in chakra. Still, even this seemingly impenetrable wall may have a weak spot, with a lower chakra saturation so shikamaru speculated.'**_

_**'How on earth did you figure that out?'**_ Naruto wondered confused giving both Neji and Shikamaru strange looks.

_'Links crashing hurry it up.'_ Kira warned a cold sweat started to soak her. Her arms started to shake the harder she concentrated. All this sitting around and explaining was giving her the biggest migraine in the world. She needed to crash it soon or it wouldn't go away.

Neji nodded and got to work throwing his kunai at the spot on the wall. _**'When Kiba and Akamaru attacked the wall, I noticed that some damage was repaired faster than others. Slower to recover means a lower saturation of chakra. Furthermore, my skillfully drawing out a conversation, Shikamaru managed to determine the enemy's position. The theory being the area furthest from the enemy has to be the weakest. He just needed to confirm it.'**_

"OKAY LETS DO IT!" Choji yelled spinning rapidly fast and attacking the spot where the Kunai was. It was amazing to watch as the dome wall crumbled creating an opening for everyone to escape.

First thing Kira did when she was out was take in some fresh air. Next was stare at Choji in shock, he did it. He set us all free.

"Choji?" The fat boy glanced at the girl confused. "That was incredible! You're amazing!"

"I knew it Choji. You're awesome."

Choji loved being praised by the two. While Naruto and Kiba had no idea that Choji could ever be that powerful. They just thought he was a fatty who just sat around and ate all the time even though he was a ninja, his weight made others think differently of him.

"So, you broke free of my barrier ninjutsu...Thats pretty good, kids." The enemy growled. He was pissed that his meal was trying to escape.

Naruto and Kiba shot forward screaming about how they would have the upper hand now that we all were free. Neji was the one to stop them. "It's risky to fight him head on right now. We may be six on one but with our chakra drained he can draw out the battle for a while. If we take too long Sasuke will cross the border. And if that happens our power will be useless on it's own."

"SO WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"We broke his barrier. We can beat him." Kiba snarled turning animalistic.

"Wrong, smarty pants. You're my meal, is what you are! Well, more like a half decent appetizer but anyway…"

"Look out guys! We're in for something big!" It was insane! The enemy slammed his hand on the ground making the earth crumble like a horrific earthquake, knocking all of the kids off balance. The enemy was able to pick up a large chunk of earth and was going to crush all six of them.

Choji was able to destroy the large boulder rock into smaller capable rocks. The bad part? Choji was face first in front of our enemy. Our enemy kicked Choji backwards so hard, it knocked him out for a moment. Shikamaru caught the flying boy and instructed Kira to hurry over while Kiba, Neji, and Naruto took cover.

Kira was quick to fall to her knees and look over Choji. She felt under his chin feeling a pulse. He wasn't dead but he was hurt badly. He might have a concussion. Kaida taught her how to heal properly, she wished she got a few lessons from Lady Tsunade but oh well. Bringing her hands to her chest she concentrated the last bits of chakra she had to healing Choji, after all he did help her escape the dome.

Her hands started to glow blue when she placed them on either sides of his head. "We're running out of time. Lets split up into two groups. The way this is going we won't be able to catch up to Sasuke. Neji, I'm making you my second in command. You take Kiba, Choji, and Kira to track Sasuke. As for this guy, Naruto and I will manage."

"Shadow Possession again? It's a useless technique. It's no better than a cheap stage trick. Heh…" Our fatter enemy smirked looking over our group. Already thinking us for chumps before locking eyes with Shikamaru. "And you're the squad leader, right? Do you honestly think splitting up puts you in a better position? Having a nitwit for a leader makes things tough for his subordinates."

Choji woke slowly sitting up. "How're you feeling?" Kira whispered feeling physically drained but she was glad he was awake and looked better.

"Better, I feel like I have more than enough energy now." She nodded glad he felt better.

"Well, scumbags. Given the shadow loving depressing moron you work under I'll be nice and kill you before you even notice what you're suffering."

"You pig! Shut your filthy trap! I'll kick your…"

"**HE'S MINE!**" The group jumped staring at Choji shocked. "**I'll take him!**" Choji wouldn't let this asshole hurt his friends or disrespect Shikamaru. Pulling out a small bag he extended the hand towards his best friend. "Shikamaru divide up these military ration pellets, and raise your chakra."

"Wait, Choji. You, you don't mean…" Shikamaru was visibly worried about him. He knew something Choji was up to and didn't want him to be alone.

"Yeah exactly. I've got my special reserve." The words spoken confused most of the group but Shikamaru knew. He knew what was going on and knew how dangerous it was.

"But look, thats…"

"Go on shikamaru! Take everyone and get out of here!" Choji hollard, he wouldn't take no for an answer. No one wanted Choji to be by himself against this dude.

"Are you nuts? You can't take this guy on by yourself!" Naruto tried to reason with the boy, it was a suicide mission!

Choji grinned at his friends as he spoke. He knew he might die but he believed in this mission. "Why is it we banded together? If we lose Sasuke now, we'll be just what he said we are. A nitwit, towing around a bunch of scumbags."

Frowning Kira stood from her spot looking Choji over. "Are you positive you feel better? Is there anything else that hurts?"

Choji shook his head keeping his eye on the man in front of him as he spoke. Shikamaru was holding out the soldier pills for everyone to take. "I'm fine. Just take some soldier pellets and rebuild your chakra." She nodded slowly.

"Be careful okay Choji? After this mission is over we'll celebrate." Choji chuckled at the proposal, never in a million years did he think a girl would be the one asking him out. But he agreed to her proposal saying he couldn't wait.

The fat bastard didn't help him feel better only built his anger. He wouldn't let this guy hurt his friends anymore. "You catch up to us, you got that, Choji?"

"Yep."

Kiba shot off first, then Neji, then Naruto, then Kira, and finally Shikamaru bringing up the rear. They were down a man and it didn't feel right without Choji.

"Shikamaru, back when you were talking with Choji, it sounded like he has an ace up his sleeve. You think he has a chance to win?" Neji spoke up from the rear unsure if they made the right decision.

"Yeah, that special reserve? What is it?" Kiba called confused.

Shikamaru cringed in fear. Everyone heard Choji's 'Good Luck' as they took off. Shikamaru didn't feel right leaving Choji behind but he couldn't argue with the boy. He knew Choji was right and that he'd be okay.

"Choji brought along the Akimichi clan's secret triple threat. Green, yellow, red. The triad of colored pellets, sanshokugan, can give you explosive power." Shikamaru explained still having that uneasy feeling in his stomach at leaving him behind.

"No wonder he was so sure of himself!" Naruto called back. Akamaru started to whimper to Kiba his own fears about that guy's power.

Kiba grunted down to Akakamru his agreement. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing just now."

"What's Akamaru saying?" Both Naruto and Kira called at the same time.

"You know Akamaru analyzes the enemies strength by its smell right, he's just worried whether those pellets alone will help Choji win against that monster, thats all."

"If you really think about it, that mammoths power is still unknown, Choji might not have a chance of survival. Though thats the nature of battle." Neji muttered though everyone heard.

"Thats right, we new from the start we weren't out for a picnic. We've staked our lives on this mission. I did imagine the worst case scenario, in which each of us must fight separately right now, I calculate, unless we're prepared to kill one enemy apiece, we won't be able to reach Sasuke. Choji has a good heart, what he lacks in confidence. The one thing he is confident about is that he's the weakest link amongst us."

Kiba rolled his eyes sure he didn't like leaving the guy behind but he knew Choji was weak. "Tell us something we don't know. Thats why he stayed behind. He wanted to be the first one to be useful." Shikamaru shook his head not believing anything Kiba said.

"Sure...Sure I know what you all think. But there's something else I know. That compared to me or Neji, or anyone else here Choji is by far the strongest." We all paused at a tree while Shikamaru started to carve into the bark for Choji so that he can catch up. "Besides he promised me, he'll beat his enemy and he will catch up to us. It was just an arrow but it would be more than enough for Choji to know where to go.

"Yep!"

"Hmph! 'Course he will. He's an able man when he tries."

"So listen guys, while he's catching up, how about we go pick up Sasuke!" Everyone was moved by Shikamaru's words. Even they believed that Choji would be fine and he would make it. Choji wouldn't have any trouble no, but still they were worried but they now were confident that their teammate would be fine.

**Okay end of this chapter I'm done writing for Naruto today, I'll pick back up tomorrow and probably post another two chapters. I've got extra hours now for work so that means more down time to read, write, and play on my phone. Woo? Honestly it's a pretty boring job sometimes. Anyway I'll try to post tomorrow!**


	39. Chapter 39:Splitting up Apparently

**So I'll have two updates today, sorry about the long wait I've just been having a long few weeks my mom hasn't been doing good, it was my sisters birthday so I coudn't write for that, my computer sucks so I have to buy a new one, and my cat just died over the weekend so I haven't really been in the mood to write. But here's part one, hope you like it!**

**Splitting**** up Apparently: **

"We're close!" Kiba yelled sniffing the air, Neji took a look ahead of them and noted that there wasnt any traps set out.

"Thats odd. They haven't laid a single trap down since then, Shikamaru what do you think is going on?" Neji suspected that it might be because the Mammoth's group thought the team would be too easy to get rid of.

"They've underestimated us. They think Mr. Hefty's the only one who'd going to be catching up with them. No one lays traps against their allies."

"HOW DARE THEY!" Naruto hated being underestimated.

"They don't think we can do it. But this gives us the perfect chance, too." A plan was in motion. Shikamaru quickly turned into that mammoth of a man, Naruto got ready to perform his Shadow Clone Jutsu.

The plan worked for a moment. The man's group was quick to realize that it wasn't their guy, instead Shikamaru. It was the six armed man who attacked, blowing a web from his mouth and knocking Shikamaru into a tree, trapping him.

The man was able to capture the Naruto clones and destroy them, trap Kiba and Akamaru before they could even attack, the same with Kira she stood from her hiding spot glaring at the man. After a few hand signals Kira was able to produce a place from her lips.

Crouching down she breathed fire close to her feet watching as the flame spread along the webbing, she expected it to burn away but nothing happened. The flames just died down. "Shadow clones, how interesting" The man produced six weapons from his sticky web staring down at Naruto and his clones a sick enjoyment in his eyes. The sticky web instruments he produced started to harden. He was turning them into blunt objects!

"Heh, you're the first to go, so I'm going to have me some fun! Lets play who's the real brat?" All the Naruto's grunted staring at the man worriedly. Kiba snarled glaring at him. How dare he. "First contestant, the outermost!"

The Naruto out the outside had the pleasure of being offed off first. "Naruto!" she cried seeing her best friend stuck in this torturous game of roulette. Thinking quickly she couldn't throw her kunai and watch him catch it and use it against Naruto, but Naruto would save her. One by one she felt her heart break over and over again. She was taking too long coming up with a plan. Naruto could actually get hurt! He could die and she wasn't doing anything!

Two left. There were two Naruto's left. This could be her only chance to actually do something useful. Anything useful. Fingers moving quickly her eyes locked onto the male. He was so focused on Naruto. He didn't expect or possibly he did but wasn't showing his focus on the other kids. Lord she hoped she was doing this right. A burning sensation built within her lungs, working it's way up her throat. SHe felt like her insides were starting to char when she finally released the jet of fire towards this man.

A jet of fire shot through the air, the man surprised jumped out of the way unfortunately just in time. He was safe. "Whoa! You could have hit me!" He snickered to himself watching her snarl preparing to do another. "Dont think so brat." he barely lifted a finger when a web made it's way over her mouth. Her hands flew to her mouth trying to rip the webbing off wide eyed. "Anyway, back to the main event!" the man's attention was back to the two Naruto's on the web.

The group started to panic seeing only two Naruto's left. Both Naruto's started struggling more actively along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kira.

One left. "Pshaw, I can't believe this. Well, I supposed it was more fun this way. But now game over!" Kira's scream came out muffled tears streaming down her face watching the last Naruto lay splat on the web dead. The body went puff and the last Naruto was gone. Kiba, Akamaru, and Kira stare wide eyed. Naruto wasn't dead?

Naruto was in the middle of a sneak attack trying to knock the male out. Neji somehow gotten out of his bindings sent the male flying away. It gave him enough time to help the rest of the team escape. As soon as she was free she hit Naruto for scaring her like that. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Shikamaru said the less we all knew the better." She smacked him a few more times before looking over the group. She was glad everyone was fine and safe. She just hoped they'd be able to get away from this guy to save Sasuke.

"How didja?"

Neji smirked locking eyes with our enemy."Chakra built substances don't stand a chance against a gentle fist techniques!" Neji without looking away ordered the group to leave him. "Go. I'll take him."

Akamaru whimpered climbing back into Kiba's jacket. "He says this guy's tougher than the big guy earlier. A lot tougher." Shikamaru didn't seem to like that. He didn't want to leave another comrade behind.

Neji looked like he didn't seem too bothered by the news. "We have to go, one on one. Thats what we discussed."

Even though he knew thats the way it might have to be Shikamaru didn't like it. No one did. Neji just saved our asses and leaving him alone to go up against this asshole? "Thats right…"

"Besides, if we all get stuck here we won't be able to catch up to Sasuke." Naruto clearly upset understood the gravity of the situation. We might lose people. We might die. But we needed to find Sasuke.

Kira glanced him over. "What needs to be healed?" Neji rolled his eyes looking at her, she stood giving a bland look but he could see. He could see she was fighting herself for not doing anything, for not arguing.

"Nothing...thank you though...Naruto, you got a better sight than I do." When Naruto gave Neji a confused stare Neji elaborated. "Right now, Sasuke is wrapped in the darkness. Now go. I'll catch up to you later, too!"

"You and Choji better find us!" Kiba ordered shooting off. Neji saved the group again from destroying the webs coming after them. Time seemed to speed up, though of course they were all worried about Choji and Neji, Naruto was the only one who seemed to see the brighter side of things.

"It's down to the four of us now. Don't worry about Choji and Neji. They'll catch up to us in no time." Though Shikamaru didn't ask why or how Naruto knew, Kiba was the one who didn't. "Well Choji got that ace up his sleeve and Neji, I've fought him in the chunin exam. So I know."

"Know what?"

"He's a real genius." Naruto explained helping everyone understand that they'd be okay. Kira nodded jumping onto another tree branch.

"Still wish he'd let me check him over...I guess we didn't have time though." she muttered sadly shaking her head.

"We're close!" Kiba called back to us as soon as the scent grew stronger.

Shikamaru nodded "Two enemies left and we're four. That a two man advantage. If we do it right, we might get this done with just one contact."

Kira grinned, she couldn't wait to get ahold of Sasuke and kick his ass for getting captured. "Alright! Now we're talking! Lets do it!"

"Hey don't forget, it's a five to two." Kiba called correcting Shikamaru. Akamaru barked twice to prove his point.

"Right sorry! Five against two."

The teams energy seemed to spike, they were getting closer to Sasuke, the mission would be a success. "This time, we two'll take care of 'em with our new move." Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hey! Wait! I was thinking about making tons of shadow clones." Naruto shouted over to Shikamaru for the next plan.

Kira spoke up "I was thinking about using my new jutsu as well." Naruto seemed to know what Kira was talking about.

"Did you finally master it?"

Kira shrugged her shoulders giving off a confident smirk "Wouldn't you like to know." Naruto laughed jumping to another tree. In truth she hadn't mastered it but she just had this feeling that it would work.

"Thanks, all of you, but first we try my plan. All right?"

In minutes they had caught up. The two headed silver haired male attacked Naruto first. Naruto had been building enough time for Kiba to strike and Shikamaru to go after the red haired girl. Locking the girl in place for Kiba's attack. Her partner realizing it was a trap yelled for the girl to get out of the way.

Kira shot out grabbing the crate containing Sasuke ignoring the heavy weight. Naruto and Kira locked eyes grinning like little devil's. They got Sasuke back.

"Lets get out of here!" Naruto quickly took Sasuke from Kira and the four/ five of them shot off back towards the village. The two headed silver haired male shot off towards the group, black markings wrapping around his body like they had for Sasuke. And shit was he faster.

Something happened though, Akamaru had stayed back placing a paper bomb on one of the trees and next thing they knew, there was an explosion. Kiba and Akamaru were missing.

The other one started chasing after them. 'Now or never…' She hoped it wouldn't be that bad of a forest fire...Kira concentrated on her chakra, quickly performing the hang signs needed for this jutsu. The charcoal taste returned to her mouth, heat started to build within her lungs. Taking a deep breath Kira blew. She watched amazed as the fire twisted from her lips and took shape of a Dragon's body. Shooting off towards the red headed girl.

It engulfed her body, the group heard her screams of pain but she was still coming. Almost as if the flames didn't hurt her at all. "Shit...I'll take care of it. Naruto, Kira, you guys go ahead with the coffin."

"But Shikamaru…"Kira whispered fearfully. She could see him worried but he knew he was the only one who could fight her.

"Just go!"

The girl paused staring wide eyed at the figure behind the three teens. "Wh, why are you...Kimimaro." Kira felt her body go stiff. They didn't expect someone else to come after them! The new commer swiftly kicked the coffin away from the three and jumped out of sight.

"Sorry guys. I miscalculated." Shikamaru grunted staring at the new silver haired male keeping Sasuke away from Naruto and Kira.

"You're late Tayuya. And what of the other three? This from the former members of the sound ninja five." Kimimaro grunted speaking down to his comrade.

Tayuya clearly confused and worried for the male couldn't help asking why he was here. "Why are you…?Your body...your body can't…" She was worried for her comrade. She was trying to put on a brave face but anyone could clearly see she was worried.

"I no longer move using flesh. I wish the power of my mind."

She inwardly cringed knowing he wouldn't make it too much longer, he might even die now just being out of the lab. "Hmph. Can't you even die?"

"I can feel it a little now. I feel release from the prison of flesh as if I can touch just a small part of Lord Orochimaru's dream." Just the mention of Orochimaru sent Naruto into a growling fit. "This is the dream Vessel, but you all were too late." That seemed to surprise the girl.

Shooting off from his treebranch Naruto aimed to serve a knock out punch to this Kimimaro dude. "Hey! I don't understand a word you're saying! But give Sasuke back!" That girl. She teleported in front of Kimimaro. Punching Naruto in the face so hard it knocked him back into Shikamaru's arms.

"Hey Naru, how many fingers am I holding up?" Kira muttered holding up two fingers. It took Naruto a second to realize what she was doing and shook his head. His eyes zero'd in on digits.

"Two."

Kimimaro got away leaving with Sasuke. Naruto was starting to get antsy. How were they supposed to get Sasuke back if this bitch of a girl won't let them pass.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called finally getting his attention. "Do as I say." After explaining how Naruto and Kira would fake the girl into thinking it would be three on one they moved. Shikamaru screaming that the three of them could take her. And the plan worked. She totally fell for it. Shikamaru hit the girl's flute while Naruto jumped above Shikamaru and Kira swung below.

The remaining two met up at another tree and shot off yelling 'See ya'. Naruto was becoming more demonic the more he thought of losing Sasuke. You could see the vein popping out of the side of his head. Kira clutched onto Naruto's arm holding him back, she didn't want him to go and attack this male without a plan. She felt him struggle in her grasp.

"What's Orochimaru doing?! What does he want with Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed. The man before them didn't seem all that upset.

He seemed calm, practically bored with this conversation. "Lord Orochimaru had already mastered the art of immortality. But it takes time to learn everything."

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" Kira called out putting more pressure into Naruto's hand. Trying to calm him down. "What is Orochimaru's plan with him?"

"Immortality doesn't mean your flesh lives on as is. Before the body decays another strong body must be obtained as a vessel for the soul." Eyes widen, Orochimaru wants Sasuke for his body. He wanted Sasuke to be a vessel!

"Then Sasuke …?!"

"Yes. Precisely." Something was coming out of the guy's hand., something white, hard, was that bone?! Naruto snarled ripping his hand free. Naruto had created one hundred, no two hundred copycat clones all growling and snarling like little monsters. "I won't give up on Sasuke, not ever!" Naruto proclaimed snarling more than ready to snap and kill this guy.

Kira felt her body shudder watching Kimimaro rip a bone from his shoulder, the bone formed in the shape of a sword. The wound had healed as soon as the bone was free from the flesh prison. That was just so gross, so strange.

"A bone for a sword?"

One of the clones threw two throwing stars but Kimimaro was quick to deflect. He looked rather bored at this. "This is no ordinary bone. It's maximum density, hard as steel."

Naruto was snarling at this point. She swore she almost saw the drool starting to form and drip down his lips. "Yeah so? I'm gonna smash it." He yelled. _**'I'll distract him, you get Sasuke out of here.'**_ Kira stared at her best friend shocked. She couldn't leave him alone with him! This man. She could feel how powerful he was!

_'No way! I'm not leaving you!'_

**_'There isn't time to argue! We need to bring Sasuke home!'_** Naruto argued snarling at the male in front of him. He's angry with her, why would she risk the mission for him.

"I have five dances. Don't even think that you understand that power." black smoke started to form around the coffin. "Particularly, the next one. I'll show you Tsubaki no Mai. Camellia dance!"

"I'm gonna crush you!" Naruto yelled shooting off again. This man, had defeated Naruto's clones easily like it was nothing she needed to try something. Ignoring Naruto's command she started performing her seals.

The smoke poured off the ground all around this man making it somewhat hard to see. She didn't need her sight though, he never moved from his position. Her eyes started to sting and the familiar heat ran through her system resting in her bell, slowing rising up her chest and into her lungs. Deep breaths ignited the feeling within her. She was ready.

Now.

Taking a deep breath she felt the glowing like burning charcoal was lodged into her throat setting her tongue on fire. Naruto watched shocked as the man avoided the fire dragon chasing him across the valley of green grass. Kimimaro used his blade and the two watched as the bone started to melt! Something that seems impossible. But it was working. Working to an extent. She lost concentration when he hid within the smoke and her dragon disappeared. The air smelled like burnt grass.

"We've waited too long, but the time is nigh. This is our first step toward Lord Orochimaru's design." Kimimaro informed. The coffin started to shake, rumbling as if someone was trying to get out. Wood went flying everywhere. Kira hissed feeling some jab into her shoulder and body but she focused on the creature in the middle emerging from the coffin. Or person. Standing with the Uchiha crest on his back it looked like Sasuke but at the same time it didn't.

His skin was a dark gray color that reverted to the black markings covering his arms. His hair started out looking like a porcupine returned to looking softer, more natural instead of stiff and crusty. "Sasuke…" Naruto started to grin. He was able to come home, everything would be okay again. "Sasuke! What are you doin' here?! Come on! Lets go!"

Thats when he started to laugh. His laugh sent shivers down Kira and Naruto's spine. Raising his arms he felt so free he couldn't contain his giggles.

"Sasuke…" Kira whispered terrified backing up some. What had they done to him. Sasuke spun around continuing to giggle. His eyes locking onto her form, his heart hammering in his chest. She came for him, she came to be with him.

Sasuke moved back towards them, Kimimaro watched in wonder what the boy was going to do. Was he going to kill his friends off? Even though Naruto was glad Sasuke was coming his way he grew nervous. Sasuke was acting different. He was standing in front of them now, or just in front of her, cackling to himself as he reached forward gripping Kira's wrist. Naruto could see how uncomfortable she was, she was trying to get away from him. But Sasuke's grip only tightened.

"Yo Sasuke, let her go!"

"No." Sasuke giggled pulling her towards his body, holding her in a tight embrace. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins he could take her, they could live together, they'd be happy together. Those were the thoughts running through his head this moment as he dragged her off into the woods. He didn't hear her screaming at him to stop, he didn't feel her struggles, he did feel her slow down behind him and the constant tugging on his arm. He decided to just pick her up and carry her.

It was so much faster then. He felt her banging on his chest, thrashing around in his grip yet held her tighter. She's scared he'd drop her of course she would be, most girls were scared to be dropped. "Sasuke put me down!" She screamed so loud in his ear he couldn't help but stop. He was so close from crossing over the border. They were almost there.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry." Sasuke grinned down at her nuzzling his head against hers like a cat would, was he trying to be affectionate. One of his eyes was black with a gold rim around as the pupil. She felt so stiff staring at him like this. The black markings over half his face. What was happening to him?

"Sasuke no!" she hissed, she struggled till he put her on her feet getting back to her senses. Sasuke sighed seeing that she was glaring up at him. She probably wasn't happy that he left last night and didn't tell her why. He wasn't surprised when she smacked him, he in fact expected it. His cheek burned but he could understand her reasonings, if the roles were reversed he'd probably have done the same. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why'd you leave Konoha in the middle of the night like an idiot!" She snapped.

Sasuke smiled listening to her start a rant, she was so cute when she would rant, her hands would fly all over as soon as the pacing started. "Are you an idiot?! You must be because you want to join Orochimaru and he's a lunatic! He's going to kill you, you stupid idiot!" she snapped glaring up at him, he especially liked it when her eyes started to glow, it was always interesting to watch them glow in the dark. "Not to mention you sneak into my room and, and kiss me! Why would you kiss me and, and just leave! I mean what the hell!"

Sasuke grinned reaching forward to hold her face but she just smacked his hand away growling up at him. "No!" she snapped he swore steam could be coming off the top of her head, there was a new fire in her eyes this time. He really liked it. He felt the need to kiss her again, perhaps even touch her. "Don't touch me! Stop grabbing me and acting like you can do whatever you want to me!" She yelled. Sasuke watched her confused, this was new, since when did she not enjoy his touch? Why was she complaining now when she was fine with it yesterday. He knew she felt the same sparks he felt. So was she saying this because she was mad at him? For running off?

"What's your problem?" He grumbled annoyed. Sure he deserved to be yelled at by her but she should understand that he's doing it to grow stronger. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"How can I complain when you're kissing me to shut up when I have questions and I was half asleep!" She snapped arms crossed over her chest. "Now you've dragged me to the border for what? So that I can wish you a safe travel on your journey to Orochimaru?!"

"I want you to come with me!" He argued back gripping her shoulders tightly. "Do you think it was easy for me? To say goodbye to you last night? Having to lie that we'd see each other today when I fully knew we wouldn't be together for a long time! It nearly killed me having to say bye to you Kira."

"Well why damn it! Yeah you like me but…"

Sasuke started to laugh as if she had said the funniest thing in the world. "Like you? I more than like you, I love you. I've loved you for years! These past few months together have proved to me that you love me too. And last night was the hardest thing I've ever done." She was surprised to hear he loved her. How could he love her?

"I don't…"

"I want you to come with me so that we can be together, gods I would love to have you come with me but I can't. I can't risk Orochimaru hurting you again." Kira stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her. He was speaking as if she would understand. He pulled her into a hug bury his face in her neck holding her one last time. "I won't be gone forever Kira. I'll come back for you, I promise I'll come back for you."He muttered enjoying her warmth.

"But you can't go…" she muttered refusing to hug him back, she couldn't play with his feelings like that. She couldn't toy with his emotions like that. She didn't love him, she felt nothing romantically for him.

"It won't be forever, it'll only be for a while...then we'll be together again. Forever." he pulled back brushing her loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Sakura loves you Sasuke."

"I don't love her. I love you." He argued back memorizing her again. Taking in every detail of her face when she was awake. The angry spark was gone but was replaced with those sad doe eyes. "Think of it this way, I'm getting stronger for us." He grinned.

"Sasuke listen to me. Orochimaru is only going to use you for your body. He wants the Sharingan!" She couldnt understand why he thought Orochimaru was going to help him! "Sasuke, please just come home with me." she begged clutching onto his hand. "We can, we can go on a date." She hated saying that. She just told herself she wasn't going to toy with his emotions.

Sasuke sighed shaking his head moving to walk away. "You have no idea how amazing that offer is, but I need to avenge my family. I need to get stronger to kill Itachi. I need to grow stronger for us, for our family."

Family?! They weren't going to have a family! "Sasuke we aren't going to have a family!" she snapped pinching the bridge of her nose. "Orochimaru is only using you. I get you want to kill Itachi, I understand that. But there are other ways to stop him."

"Stop arguing with me!" Sasuke yelled the black markings started to spread over his body the angrier he got with her. "I'm going and you can't stop me. It's hard enough as it is to leave you behind but I told you I'd be back!" He watched her stand there fists clenched and a hard look in those ruby reds. "I've made up my mind. I'm going, no one is going to change my mind on the subject, not Sakura, not Naruto, and especially not you."

He started to walk off and disappeared in the trees. Kira frowned to herself she didn't stop him, she argued with him and stated the facts that he should have understood and he just ran off. She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose annoyed. She couldn't help him.

Though off in the distance Sasuke returned charging back towards her. "What do you mean we aren't going to have a family?! Of course we are!"

"How can you be thinking about having a family when we're thirteen?!" she snapped glaring at the boy in front of her. "So what? You came all the way back just to argue with me again?"

"Obviously I'm going to think about having a family, I'm the last of my clan! I need to think about that!" Sasuke argued back leaning closer to her.

Kira threw her hands up annoyed "You're too young to think about starting a family."

"Of course we're going to have a family! You're going to help revive my clan!" Kira's face turned beat red staring wide eyed at the boy in front of her, no way was that happening. "You're obviously my first choice." The idea of doing something like that with Sasuke made her skin crawl. That wasn't something she wanted to think about.

'He's crazy…' he was acting crazy.

"SASUKE!"

Standing on the other side was Naruto, panting from his long run with sweat dripping down his face, Kira could see the annoyed look cross Sasuke's face as soon as he heard Naruto's voice. Clenching his fists Naruto snarled glaring at the black haired boy.

"I'll see you again. I promise." he whispered starting to walk off. Kira clutched onto his hand to keep him there. He couldn't leave.

"YOU'RE RUNNING OFF?!" Naruto shouted aggravated, after everything they went through to get Sasuke back, he's just running away?!

Sasuke sighed spinning around to face his once best friend, giving the girl beside him a small grin he guided her closer to him, he might as well toy with Naruto. After all, he needed to show Naruto who Kira belonged to. Wrapping his arms around her waist he spoke up. "Hey, screw up."

Naruto stared at Sasuke shocked. He noticed the cringed look on his best friends face, she had been stalling Sasuke. She was doing something she never wanted to keep Sasuke busy so that he could help talk Sasuke out of it. She knew that Naruto would make it in time before he left. Naruto couldn't believe she was doing this, he was thankful but he just hoped he'd be able to convince Sasuke to stay.

"This time it's you, huh?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's choice of words. "Like I already told Sakura, leave me alone." Sakura's last words echoed in Naruto's brain, her sobs of how she failed. How she desperately wanted Sasuke back. Sasuke started to laugh pulling the girl closer to his chest resting his chin in the crook of her neck, he felt Kira shrink into him, the goosebumps appeared over her flesh where his breath hit her skin. "What? Whats that look for?"

This wasn't his friend, this wasn't the Sasuke he finally grew to care for. His rival, his enemy, his best friend. He was slipping away and it was breaking his heart. "Why...Why Sasuke?" Sasuke saw Naruto struggling to speak his fists clenched tightly as he couldn't hold back anymore. "What's wrong with you?!"

The markings started to spread over his face, he sounded so cold, Sasuke was cold before but this was different. Almost as if he was possessed by something. "What's wrong with me...is none of your business. I have my own path. I have no obligation to you or anyone of Konohagakure anymore." He looked down at Kira pressing his lips to her temple, she felt so stiff in his hold. Her eyes were locked onto Naruto, eyes widen as well as a red blush making its way to her face, he was staring at them shockingly. Was she speaking to him? Were they having a secret conversation?!

Snarling to himself he pulled her tighter against him, he heard her soft gasp of pain, her concentration on Naruto gone. Her ruby reds were back on him. Just how he liked it."Let me make this clear, I'm done playing around with the Konohagakure crowd. Go home. My only obligation is to grow stronger and come back to my girlfriend once I've achieved my goal."

Naruto gasped at Sasuke's choice of words. Kira struggled in his grasp clawing at his hands but he wouldn't budge. Girlfriend?! She wasn't his girlfriend! "She's not your girlfriend!" Naruto yelled not liking how he was talking about Kira. Sasuke caught the horrified look cross over her face. Loosening his grip he watched her stumble forward hugging her stomach falling to her knees.

"We aren't dating…" she snapped feeling very emotional, this mission was a crazy train from the beginning and now her team might be dead.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Neji. They sacrificed everything to help bring him home, and he just says that? He says that they mean nothing. "Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Bushy brows. They risked their lives for you." Lee? Lee was here?! What was he thinking he needed time to heal oh gods he could be hurt, he could be dead.

"Lee? Oh no…" She whispered staring behind Naruto he could be seriously hurt. Sasuke growled to himself watching Kira worry over someone else. "And?" Why was she freaking out over Rock Lee? She barely knew him!

"How can you say that?!" Kira screamed pushing him forward when he started to walk away. Yes it was somewhat childish but she couldn't think of anything else to do? He'd be leaving anyway. Sasuke hadn't expected the push, causing him to stumble. He sent a glare towards her. She was shaking. Frowning he wasn't sure why she was so upset.

"Does Konoha mean nothing to you?!" Naruto screamed launching himself into the air and onto the other side towards them, fully tackling Sasuke to the ground, Kira watched horrified as her best friend slid on top of Sasuke like a surfboard.

"Naruto!" she squeaked rushing over towards the two. She didn't miss Sasuke spitting blood on Naruto's face. Reaching forward she clutched his shoulder worried. He paid her no mind pulling Sasuke's body up closer to his face seriously pissed.

Sasuke didn't seem fazed at all, he felt pretty bored with this conversation. "Did playing around with my so-called comrades make me any stronger? I'm going to Orochimaru."

Naruto snapped, he started to shake the boy under him for being a complete idiot. "Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and tried to destroy Konoha! Do you think he's gonna just give you power for free?! He wants you for a host body! You might not be able to come back! You might be killed! You think I'm just gonna let you go?!" Naruto screamed.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I achieve my goal, that's enough. If you're gonna stand in the way then I have no choice." Sasuke's fist grew clutching onto Naruto's jacket.

Kira couldnt understand why he thought joining Orochimaru would allow him to achieve his goal. "Sasuke, what makes you think Orochimaru won't just steal your body before you achieve your goals? You'll die and everything you've ever wanted would just mean nothing." she spoke trying to get Naruto to help her out.

"She's right! Sasuke you can't do this! I'll take you back by force if I have to!" the air felt thick when Sasuke started to laugh felt her blood run cold, she didn't know what he was planning but something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen. She could just feel it.

"Come to think of it, we were interrupted last time." The fight. Yesterday's fight on top of the hospital roof. If Kakashi didn't interfere not only would Naruto be dead, but so would Kira and Sakura, Sasuke couldn't possibly be thinking about starting up that conversation again could he?

Naruto was shaking, the memory still fresh in his mind. "That. That wasn't my choice. Even now…"

"Who cares what you want." two sets of gasps escaped the three kids when Sasuke lifted Naruto off his chest and in mid air. This wasn't the same Sasuke, he was dangerous. Sasuke lifted Naruto high above his head watching him struggle to free himself. When he was let go.

Kira squeaked watching the fist slammed into Naruto's chest, she saw the blood escape his mouth, he was sent flying into the waterfall. "Naruto!" she cried horrified rushing toward the edge begging to see that he was okay.

Shivers ran down her spine hearing Sasuke start to laugh to himself. He was staring down at his hand. "So this is what Orochimaru was talking about? My body's adapting already!" Looking up he grinned maliciously. She was horrified. "Don't tell me you're scared of me now?"

He watched her shaking hands move and was quick to anticipate a jet of water escape her lips. Great now she was attacking him? Why would she be stupid enough to attack him? It's not like he's going to hurt her real bad, but she needed to learn her place.

Sasuke decided to humor her, of course he wouldn't let her actually hurt him, but to see what she had accomplished. She couldn't possibly have grown stronger than him. No one was as strong as him right now.

It wasn't water like he expected, no. When had she learned fire technique? He watched the fire in her eyes blaze to life, no matter though, this was genin level. Something he could easily take down. She launched herself. He was faster than her, he was able to easily dodge her attacks. His hand moved up and all he had to do to send her flying backwards towards the edge of the cliff was push on her chest flat palmed.

She yelped clinging to the rock with her hand before making sure she had chakra in her feet to stick. "I never knew you'd want to learn Fire Style, if you'd like I'd love to teach you." Sasuke purred squatting down in front of her.

Naruto climbed out of the water glaring up at Sasuke hatefully. He was dead meat. "Don't interfere Kira." Sasuke warned before he and Naruto launched at one another, Sasuke willingly jumped off the side of the side of the head knocking Naruto back and clinging onto the rock formation.

Naruto made a few clones as he was knocked back, they all formed a ladder to send Sasuke flying into the Hokage's eye. "Did that wake you up?!" Naruto snapped. His eyes glanced over at Kira waiting to give her the signal to heal.

"Yeah, I've been wide awake to who I am for a while, even while I was trying to be like all of you. Dreaming about a future that isn't going to come." Shooting up from his crouched position Sasuke sent Naruto flying back in the water again! "Thats why I left! Thats why I seek power!"

"My dream isn't in the future. My dream is rooted only in the past."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke looked up at Kira giving her a soft smile, he had almost forgotten she was there. "Sasuke what are you planning."

"Only what must be done for myself to grow stronger. I apologize in advance." He knew that as soon as he killed Naruto she'd be heartbroken. The boy was her best friend, they were closer to being siblings than Naruto and himself. But he couldn't bring himself to kill her, to kill the love of his life. No. It had to be Naruto.

Sasuke saw her eyes widen frightfully then look towards the rippling water. "No…" she muttered her terrified voice put an ache through his chest. He could see her mind running a mile a minute. When Naruto swam up to the top and stood on the water again did she really find out his intent.

Naruto wiped the water away from his mouth "Pretty good shot...so it's for real, huh?"

"Yeah...its for real. I intend to kill you, Naruto."

"No. You can't!" Kira felt the tears start to form. She wouldn't sit by and watch Sasuke kill Naruto. "I won't let you." Sasuke cringed hearing her sob.

"It's the only way." Sasuke whispered towards her, she must know that he would never willingly hurt her. If there was another way to get the Mangekyo any other way he would have.

"You mean I'm not anything to you at all?!" Naruto growled clenching his fists. "All we've been through means nothing?!"

"...No...It's not insignificant to me. You're my closest friend." Sasuke isn't making any sense. If Naruto is his closest friend then why would he want to kill him?!

"I became your friend, then why?" Naruto couldn't wrap his head around it, he wasn't making sense.

"That is why. That's why I must kill you." Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and ready for battle.

"That makes no sense. You would kill me? Sasuke."

Naruto watched wide eyed as Kira shot down sending her fist into Sasuke's face, he watched the boy fall into the water. He noticed her glowing red eyes, her chest puffing with every deep breath. Her speed had increased three times as much as it usually was. Naruto stood shocked watching his best friend send the boy flying across the vicinity again.

Sasuke blinked hard gaining his senses back, he's never seen her like this. He should have been able to avoid her attack, he wasn't anticipating her speed. This was new. There he sat at the feet, his clothes sinking into the water. "I won't let you hurt Naruto." her hand went to her head pain radiating through her skull but never took her eyes off him. "I'll kill you myself."

"This isn't your fight." He snapped back to her, it wasn't her fight. Naruto was quick to join her resting his hand on her shoulder, Sasuke watched hatefully as Naruto touched his woman. He couldn't touch her, but right now he had to be smart. As soon as her guard was down he'd make sure she was out of the fight.

"It's okay Kira…" Naruto whispered softly, she quickly glanced over towards her friend. "I can handle him."

"You can't alone. He's not the same…" she caught Sasuke's eyes trained on her. Locked onto her form more likely. He was waiting for her to be distracted. "I won't let him hurt you Naru...I love you." she whispered fearfully. She didn't know how Sasuke would react when saying those words, he might think that it was just something she would say to her brother. But she feared he would see the truth in her words, that she truly did love Naruto.

Naruto's reaction stunned her. He gave her one of his famous grins that could mean nothing but mean everything.

"I know you do. But I'll be okay."

It felt like time moved fast, Sasuke had shot up and started to attack Naruto. Naruto defended himself as best as he could. Sasuke's blood was boiling, she loved this idiot?! How could she love him! She should love Sasuke not Naruto! Knocking Naruto into the stone figure of the Hokage, he darted towards her. Grasping her throat in one hand.

"You can't love him!" He yelled in her face, he was dangerously close to her face, she felt his spit fly over her face when he yelled. "I forbid it!" He snapped throwing her back skidding against the water "You can only love me!"

How could she love Sasuke when he's insane?! She needed to get him away from Naruto before he actually hurt him. "Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu." she whispered, watching the water float in the air and take the shake of many shuriken. It didn't help that Sasuke's Sharingan showed him exactly what was going to happen so he had the ability to change directions every time able to miss everyone.

Naruto charged after Sasuke directing Sasuke's attention onto himself instead of Kira. Sasuke snarled taking his frustration out on Naruto yet again. "You stole her from me!" Sasuke snarled animalistically. "She was mine!"

"No she wasn't!" Naruto screamed diving for a punch over and over again, Sasuke kept dodging. "She's her own person and you can't have her!" Naruto snarled sending a kick only to be kicked in return. Sasuke used his speed so that he could pick Naruto by his collar bone. Naruto cringed in pain and used what little energy he had left to avoid being stabbed in the heart by Sasuke's fist.

It was only after Sasuke had stabbed Naruto in the right shoulder did Naruto start to change. Red Chakra spread over the vicinity. The Nine tails had awakened. Sasuke had beat Naruto a few times having already predicted Naruto's movements. It was terrifying watching this red chakra spread around Naruto's body forming a tail, he was becoming animalistic! She knew that look in his eyes. She knew it all too well.

Sasuke soon realized that close range was not an option, quickly resorting to his fire ball jutsu, but the chakra was protecting him from the flames. The black markings spread across Sasuke's body then strangely enough turned his skin a dark gray color. His eyes were black with a gold iris. He looked like a monster. His hair had turned spikey and oh god, he had wings!

Those two were causing a large amount of damage. Both creating their new jutsu's quickly collided against one another. Kira cringed feeling her body being slammed back into a rock formation from the sheer force of their chakra.

Rocks slipped down, colliding into the ground sending rumbles all around. Kira felt herself lose her balance landing harshly on the ground. A loud cry of pain ripped through her throat as a large rock slammed into her right arm, pinning her down. Looking up she felt her heart slow down. She was done for. There was no way to run away, she couldn't help Naruto, she couldn't save Sasuke. She was only in the way.

Another cry left her lips as she curled into a ball as the rubble tumbled around her.


	40. Chapter 40: Back Home

**Later:**

Sakura and Tsunade walked inside Naruto's hospital room, Sakura was already ready to just pretend everything would be alright, she had to pretend for Naruto's sake. When learning that Sasuke wasn't back she knew, she knew that she made Naruto promise her something that was impossible.

So walking inside his room her heart just broke. Naruto sat sad and dejectedly in the bed wrapped up completely in gauze. She didn't do anything and let her friends almost die because of her wish.

"I heard you were badly wounded, but you look well enough to me." Tsunade gave the boy a sympathetic grin, even Tsunade knew he tried so hard. Beside the woman Sakura stared sadly at the mummified boy.

"How's Kira?" those were the first words out of his mouth. Sakura stared wide eyed, she didn't even realize Kira had been hurt. "Is she okay? Where is she?" He was beyond worried. When Sasuke and Naruto got out of hand they just forgot she was there, they went out of hand.

"She's resting right now, her surgery was a success." Naruto looked up nervous at the word surgery. "She lost a lot of blood Naruto. You can visit her later if you'd like." Naruto nodded his head in understanding looking back at his lap. After finding out she'd be okay he realized he'd have to face Sakura now.

"Sakura, I'm...I'm sorry." Naruto muttered seeing the pinket standing beside the woman.

"What are you apologizing for?" Naruto didn't speak at her fake cheery attitude "You and your kooky antics! What do we do with you? Man, you look like a mummy." Sakura laughed awkwardly opening the windows curtains letting the light shine in.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You know, you really should keep the curtain open. See how gorgeous it is out there?" Sakura changed the subject. She didn't want Naruto to think about Sasuke or her begging to bring him back. He almost died bringing him back and he did all he could. She knew he would have brought Sasuke back if he could have.

"Sakura! I...I will keep my promise. It's, It's my promise of a lifetime. I meant what I said." Naruto urged Sakura to believe him. Tsunade frowned unsure what was going to happen.

"It's okay Naruto, forget it." Sakura muttered staring at the village, she was upset of course. He did all he could.

"Sakura! He's…"

"You remember...It's like I always say. I never go back on my word. 'Cause that's my shinobi way." Sakura stared at Naruto and his bandaged body thinking of her last encounter with sasuke and her last encounter with Naruto. A grin made it's way to her lips as she came to a decision. "Naruto, I'm sorry. You'll need to wait for a while. But next time, I'm coming with you."

Sakura walked outside the room, letting a few tears fall when she knew she was truly alone. 'Oh Sasuke...' She thought sadly walking through the maze of halls till she found Kira's room. Entering slowly she found Kakashi sitting beside her bed with a book in hand. His eye traveled towards the door seeing her.

"How's she doing?" Sakura whispered walking in slowly looking over the battered and bruised girl. IV's stuck out of her arm and a breathing mask was placed over her face. Sakura wasn't sure if her heart rate was elevated or not but it looked pretty high. Her once long gray hair was short and choppy, she didn't know what had happened to her but the tears started to form up again. "What happened to her?"

Kakashi glanced over at his younger sister fixing her covers so that they were over her in a comfortable manner. "She got trapped under some rocks…" Kakashi wasn't sure how to explain this to her, when he had arrived on the scene Naruto was passed out on the ground, if Pakkun hadn't picked up her scent he wouldn't have been able to find her.

Sakura gasped walking closer towards her body, she was missing an arm. "She lost her arm?" Kakashi nodded closing his book and placed it on the floor. "Poor Kira…" she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to be a ninja again. "Can she...is she still going to be able to …" She couldn't get the question out. She couldn't ask it.

"Can she still be a ninja?" Kakashi asked noticing her cringe. "Of course. It'll probably take some time, lots of people lose limbs and continue being ninja's. There's a shop in the middle of town that handles Prosthesis for your average ninja." Sakura nodded in understanding. "Since we were unable to save the limb we'll just pay them a visit."

Sakura nodded in understanding. The urge to get stronger grew within her, she needed Lady Tsunade to train her. She'd convince her somehow. "How's Naruto doing?"

"He's awake, he was talking with Shikamaru when Lady Tsunade and I walked in." Kakashi still felt bad for not making it in time, it was partially his fault that it happened to begin with. If only things had been different, maybe then Sasuke would have still been here.

Sakura stayed for a few more moments before leaving herself. It was an hour and a half later that Kira woke up. Pain flared through her body to the point where it hurt to breathe. Her eyes dashed across the room, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest sending another wave of pain flare through her chest. Where was she? What was going on? Why was she alive?!

"Easy kid," Kakashi's soothing voice raced through her ears, she stared at her brother frightfully. What had happened? Was she dead? "You're okay. Everyone's okay." he spoke so gently sitting up from his slouched position.

"Sas...uke?" her mouth felt dry and her throat burned. What happened to Sasuke? Was the mission a success?

Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. "We couldn't find him after we got to you and Naruto." He heard her let out a small cry of pain pushing herself further into the thin bed. Tears starting to stream down her face. Everything hurt. "I'm sorry." Kakashi sounded so broken reaching forward and grasping her left hand.

Looking down she saw why he was apologizing. She was broken. The rocks, she had been pinned. The white cloth wrapped around the nub proved it. They couldn't save it. "It's okay...it's my fault." she was in a state of shock, unable to process everything properly. Lifting her good hand she ripped the oxygen mask from her face, she needed to go for a walk. Fumbling with the covers and wires she was able to get out of bed. Kakashi right by her side.

"You need to rest Kira, you…"Kakashi tried to urge her back into bed but she wouldn't stop fidgeting and reluctantly in the end let her move out of the bed.

"I need to get out of here. I need to go for a walk." she fumbled forcing herself out of the bed, clutching onto the rolling monitor as she started to fall. Kakashi caught her with ease and helped her walk out of the room after putting another gown over her back like a jacket. She stumbled barefoot down the halls till she made it to the nurses station. Her breathing felt erratic at the constant moving but she didn't care. "Wheres Uzumaki Naruto's room."

The head nurse stared wide eyed at the girl before fumbling with her paperwork. "He's in room three twenty six." She nodded and moved onward. Kakashi sighed shaking his head, she could have just asked him where his room was, it wasn't that far from her own. Kakashi walked her towards the room and knocked on the door for her so that she could catch her breath. "I'll let you catch up." she nodded watching him walk off, most likely he wanted to talk to Obito about everything that happened.

Shikamaru was the one to open the door, his eyes widened in shock seeing her how she was. She, Choji, and Neji had the worst of it, it seemed. "I look that bad huh?" She joked cracking a grin as Shikamaru helped her in. Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

Large black purple bruising wrapped around parts of her skin, one of her horns was broken in half, cuts and scrapes wrapped around her body that wasn't covered in bruises, her hair was all cut off left in choppy waves, it looked like a toddler took a pair of scissors to her head and went to town with them, but the worst of it was her arm. She was missing her arm and it was his fault. She looked absolutely awful and he was to blame. If he hadn't recommended bringing her along to Shikamaru she would have been fine.

"Hey Mummy man." she whispered softly seeing that he was okay. Naruto was okay. "Shikamaru are you okay?" She turned her attention to the leader briefly looking him over.

"You should sit." He muttered helping her towards the chair by Naruto's bed. She gave a small thanks feeling the relief of sitting down again even though she wouldn't admit it. "Can I get you anything?" He sounded so awkward right now, he wasn't really looking at her, he was holding the back of his neck unsure.

"No. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kira sighed shaking her head and faced Naruto "You getting anything out of this guy?" Naruto reached over grasping her chopped hair "The others are okay, Kiba's sister is taking care of Kiba and Akamaru." he muttered her hair felt so weird.

"Neji and Choji are out of surgery and they're doing okay." Kira nodded feeling a weight lift off her chest. She was glad everyone was back alive.

"What happened after we all split up?" Naruto asked softly staring at Shikamaru waiting for answers that's been running through his mind all morning since he woke up.

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. He didn't go into great detail but he explained how while fighting his enemy he had help, Temari had come to his aid. While apparently Kankuro and Gaara had come to the aid of the others. At the mention of Gaara's name her eyes widened in surprise. "Gaara's here?" Shikamaru nodded rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Really? Gaara? Cute redhead with panda eyes and walks around with a gourd on his back. That Gaara?" Shikamaru shook his head annoyed.

"How many Gaara's do you know? Yes, Team Gaara from Suna came to our aid." he watched her let out an eep and a scared look crossed her face. She wasn't scared of the guy, she couldn't be. He remembered watching them walk around town and chat with one another on more than one occasion. So what was going on with her?

"I was, I was just making sure…" she flushed thinking of what would happen if he saw her like this. She was covered in bruises and cuts, not to mention she had no arm! He probably would laugh if he saw her like this.

"Anyway after that some of the medical nins had brought back Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji. Kakashi and his clone brought you and Naruto in. You were first though from what I heard." so it was Kakashi who found them, she guessed he had to make the tough decision to bring her or leave her. "I'm gonna go check on Choji see how he's doing." Naruto and Kira nodded in understanding.

"Tell us how he's doing alright?" Naruto nodded to what Kira said. He too was worried about Choji but he knew the guy would be okay. Choji and Neji were strong. With Shikamaru's departure she and Naruto were left alone in the quiet room.

Naruto laughed nervously trying to break the tension. "I never thought the first time a girl would say she loved me would be during a battle…"

Kira shrugged leaning her head on the uncomfortable chair watching the fidgeting boy. "Not the best place I admit but, I wasn't sure if I wanted to die without getting it off my chest."

"I figured I would have gotten my first kiss before I heard those words but I guess it's a first for everything." Again Kira just shrugged at the words he spoke. She didn't seem too upset they were alive that's all that matters.

"Are you asking for your first kiss?" she joked cracking a grin at the boy. She saw him squirm in his seat looking at his lap, she guessed it was red under his bandages.

"No I just…"

"I'm joking." She called surprising him. "I know you dont like me like that." She looked out the window trying to enjoy some of the nice warm sun. "If you don't want to be friends I can understand that."

"Of course I want to be friends with you. I'm just trying to process, we've been friends for so long...how long have you liked me like that?" Kira shrugged again closing her eyes a small grin making it's way to her face.

"I'm not sure, probably a few years now. I don't know when it started but I just remember getting really sad having to watch you leave then would get really happy to see you and I never wanted to see you upset, I think it's a combination of care for my best friend and wonder what it would be like."

Naruto nodded agreeing. "Things got weird between us." He sighed holding his head. "Don't get me wrong your awesome. I just…"

"Naru, I don't think I want to be with any boy. Sasuke kinda ruined it for me." Naruto nodded again unable to say anything. She reached up and touched her head her fingers running over her broken horn a small whimper feeling the jagged edges dig into her fingertips. "I'm just a mess aren't I?"

"I think you just need a decent haircut. That seems like the most damage." Naruto grinned watching his best friend start to laugh so hard that tears fell down her face. It most likely was a mixture of pain and the joke combined into one. "We'll be okay." he grinned reaching over and placing his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what, we'll be okay."

She was glad he thought they'd be okay in the end. Things have been just so weird between them ever since Kabuto had to ruin it for them. But it was bound to happen eventually. At least he still wanted to be friends. Kakashi picked her up and helped her return to her room where she would spend another night to be monitored and then maybe go home the next day. Kakashi brought her, her mask and helped place it over her face to avoid getting sick from the other patients. She looked even more like Kakashi at that point.

Gaara came later that night when Kakashi was off on a mission. He stared her down surprising her from her bored daze. She started to feel self conscious when he looked her over. Her hair was a mess, her body was all black and blue, she was missing a horn and an arm! He definitely wouldn't want to be around her now.

Here Gaara was standing all handsome and emotionless and she could barely look him in the eye. "Hey Gaara…" he was at her side in three seconds sitting beside the bed looking her over. This felt back when they first met, how he'd just study her and make her feel that twisted gut feeling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" he whispered looking over ever bit of her broken form. He was busy helping Lee he could have helped her.

"No, no it's okay...I'm alive, besides it was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Gaara argued back "You did all you could, it was Sasuke's fault this happened to you." he tried to reason. She was glad he was here, she hadn't spoken with Gaara for a while now but figured they'd catch up.

"So what have I missed in the life of Gaara? Your siblings still annoy you?" she saw the faintest smile spread across his face. He looked somewhat amused which looked adorable.

Gaara breathed a sigh through his nose before speaking up again. "They usually do. I'm in the middle of becoming Kazekage at the moment." Becoming Kazekage!? He was going to be kazekage?!

"Holy crap! Dude thats awesome ! Wait doesn't that mean that your dad…?" Gaara nodded his head showing she was right. His father the current Kazekage was dead. "Oh Gaara, I'm so sorry…" Gaara shrugged his shoulders not caring at all.

"Don't be. He was a horrible man." Kira nodded not sure what to say. She could say 'well cool glad your asshole of a dad is dead and now you're in charge.' yeah that probably wouldn't go over well. "Temari was asking about you…" He flushed looking at the bed instead of her face.

She glanced at his hands and noticed he was holding them under his legs as he tried to stop moving. "She thinks it would be a good idea if we were to spend more time together." He started to tuck his chin to his chest as he kept staring down.

"I'd like that." she smiled, she really liked the idea of spending more time with Gaara.

"Really?" he was still surprised when she agreed to spend time together, he enjoyed their phone calls and wished they lived closer together. She really was nice, which is why he is so mad at himself for not being able to help her.

"How long are you staying?"

"Just today and tomorrow." she wished there was more time for them to spend together but at least he was here now. Though he could probably leave any time he wanted. "When do you get out?"

"I think tomorrow, thats what Kakashi said." Gaara nodded standing from his chair and walked outside. Kira frowned upset that he just up and walked away. Then again who was she to keep him locked by her side? He probably had things to do and didn't need her distracting him.

Though why is she upset? She had just told Naruto that she was done with boys so why is she upset with Gaara leaving her. Ugh emotions are confusing.

'Kaida?' She called out to the dragon within her, she hadn't heard from her in so long that she wondered if she was even still there. She felt a rumble run through her body, it wasn't from her stomach. It was through her chest around her sternum. 'Kaida is that you?' Another rumble coursed through her chest she took it as a yes.

'Are you mad at me?' no rumble, no bad feeling. She guessed that nothing meant a no...or she was just ignoring her...this was just annoying. The door opened again to show Gaara. He grinned at her confused face, a nurse had walked in behind Gaara with fresh gauze.

"Your gauze." she looked down and noticed the red staining the once white fabric. She made a face and flushed. She felt so silly thinking he'd want to leave her...or maybe he does and he's just being nice!

Kira looked away from Gaara as he watched the nurse unwrap and clean the wound. Her face was going to be permanently inflamed. She couldn't believe he was watching the lady do this, Kira didn't even want to see how bad it looked yet she couldnt understand why Gaara would want to look at the wound. She didn't even notice the nurses twitching/shaking hands as she quickly rewrapped the wound. The nurse lady quickly ran out of the room visibly pale and looked like she just saw a ghost. Kira moaned to herself reaching over to grasp the stub nervously.

Why did Gaara have to make her feel nervous? "She didn't wrap it correctly." Gaara informed reaching over and removing her left hand. Looking flustered at the boy she wasn't sure what to say. "See," he instructed towards the uneven wrap job. Gaara got to work fixing the nurses mistake. She felt his rough calloused hands move slowly around her arm making sure the bandage was tight enough to stay up on its own but loose enough to let blood flow with ease.

"My uncle taught me about medicine and how to treat injuries." He smirked at her stunned expression. "Back before I got this scar I was all about medicine and helping others. I wanted to be just like my uncle."

'Oh my god he's amazing!' She loved it when Gaara told her about his childhood and his happy memories. "Even though the villagers didn't like me, I still wanted to help because of Yashamaru."

Kira's eyes looked over the mark on his forehead "Your pretty special." She whispered softly hoping he wouldn't hear it.

Gaara chuckled softly pulling his hands away "Well you're one of the firsts to think so." That was just sad. She wished everyone could see this side of Gaara, he's so kind and caring. "You and Naruto anyway. It was because of you two I became a better person."

"Is it weird to say I thought you were a pretty cool person before Naruto got into your head?" She asked nudging his shoulder with her hand.

"It wasn't just Naruto," Gaara muttered looking away. Funny enough that was the longest conversation the two of them had, and it wasn't just her talking! He was talking too! This was amazing!

"You don't have to stay, you know." She muttered looking away. She figured she'd probably have a quiet night probably ask one of the nurses if she could grab a book for her and she'd probably struggle a bit but end up falling asleep with a book in her lap.

"Someone needs to make sure the nurses take care of you correctly." She couldn't help but grin to herself like a loon. He wanted to spend the night with her to make sure she was taken care of properly.

**That's it for now! And since my laptop is a piece of crap I had to write the last of it this chapter on my phone on google docs. I usually am able to write at work but I hope you liked it. I liked the last Bit with Gaara and Kira. I think he's a little out of character but I had a cute thought in my brain and I wanted to write it! I should have another update soon hopefully!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Aftermath

Sasuke huffed crouching down on the ground holding his head. Right before he left, as soon as the bright light had ended he couldn't see her. Naruto had been lying unconscious in the middle of the clearing but Kira was nowhere to be seen. As tired as he was he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave without making sure she was okay.

Sasuke limped frantically towards the one side looking at the ground for any source of blood staining the rocks or staining the water pink but when he didn't see any blood he rushed towards the other side. He started to use what little energy he had to dig, the rocks were heavy. Incredibly heavy. He didn't think he would be able to move them.

After struggling for five minutes he saw her bloodied hand. Tears sprang to his eyes as he reached forward. "Don't be dead. Please don't be dead." he begged clutching onto her limp fingers. He felt his heart break in his chest at his own stupidity. She felt so cold. The tears stained the rocks around her "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry."

There was nothing he could do. There wasn't anything left for him now. She was gone. He didn't experience the immense feeling of the new Sharingan. He didn't want it this way. Ripping out a stray kunai from the side of one of the rocks, he carved the Uchiha symbol on the back of her hand, forever branding her as an Uchiha.

Maybe if Sasuke wasn't drained of energy and maybe if he was thinking clearly he would have realized the reason he didn't get the Mangekyou Sharingan was because she wasn't dead. She was just knocked out and needed medical attention.

Sasuke just felt blind hatred towards Itachi, he would do anything and everything to kill his older brother. He didn't even care if Orochimaru wanted to use his body afterwards, nothing else mattered. She was gone. She was gone and it was his fault.

* * *

Kakashi returned the next morning after three missions. He desperately needed some rest but today he had a full schedule of helping his sister and changing some things up training wise. She was in no condition to fight just yet. She'd probably be better in a few weeks.

He wondered how she'd react when she finds out that Naruto will officially be training under Jiraiya. It'll be hard on her for however long he'll be gone. They've never been separated for more than a few weeks at most. Upon entering her hospital room he found her sound asleep curled onto her side with a boy sitting beside her. It wasn't Naruto either. It was that boy, Gaara.

Gaara quickly looked away from her sleeping form toward her brother. Kakashi nodded towards the boy and walked towards her. She didn't look like she was in pain. She looked like she was in the middle of some sort of conversation. "She talks in her sleep." Gaara nodded towards her.

"What about this time? She's been speaking in her sleep since she was I think six I believe." Gaara grinned thinking about what she might be talking about since she was a kid. "She once said she was going to be the King of Candy Mountain." Gaara tried not to laugh, it sounded like something any child would want to be. "So what was it this time?"

"Something about her friend to leave her alone." Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out which friend. "Sasuke, I believe." Kakashi nodded in understanding taking a seat on the other side of her bed. She snuggled closer into her pillow, Kakashi was quick to notice Gaara's features softened when he watched her.

"How was she last night?" Kakashi questioned "Did she have any trouble?"

Gaara shook his head already feeling annoyed at having to deal with Kakashi's questions but knew not to attack. He was probably just as worried as he was. "Her nurse refused to come in to change her bandage or check on her throughout the night while I was here." Kakashi frowned glaring at the door. That wasn't right at all. It didn't mean anything to him that Gaara was keeping watch over Kira. He wasn't the happiest that this boy was alone with his sister all night but even he knew Gaara wouldn't do anything with his baby sister in a hospital.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me." Gaara nodded looking away, he still wasn't used to other people treating him like any normal person. Kakashi watched as Gaara looked away towards the door, he should probably leave. He wasted enough of her time as it was, not to mention her brother was back.

"Hey Kira you up yet!" Naruto slammed the door open jolting the girl up in a sitting position cringing to herself in pain. Gaara and Kakashi both gave Naruto a 'are you serious right now' look "Whoa Gaara? When'd you get here?"

"Yesterday." Naruto grinned walking still wrapped up like a mummy but otherwise acting the same as he usually was. Gaara forgot about how loud Naruto could be.

"Hey Naru," Kira grinned sleepily using her left hand to rub the sleep out her eye. Her hand stung from movement but she figured it was because of the rock slide. "What're you doing out of bed?" Believe it or not she felt much better after a full nights sleep...or half a nights sleep after spending most of the night talking to a certain redhead sitting beside her.

Naruto grinned quickly joining her side and plopping down on the bed by her feet. "I can't stand being in there, the nurses are gossiping about some weirdo or whatever. It was getting on my nerves."

Kira rolled her eyes annoyed with the damn nurses."Yeah my nurse only came in once. Gaara was nice enough to help me change the bandages." She shook her head at their incompetence. How hard is it to do their job and take care of a patient. She hoped the other nurses were better than hers. "You getting out today?"

Naruto shrugged "If I can get Iruka sensei or someone to sign me out then yeah, what about you?" Kakashi let out a deep sigh shaking his head when Naruto gave him a pleading look.

"Tsunade has to talk to her then she can leave." The idea to leave this horrid hospital room sent joy through her system. She wondered what Tsunade wanted to talk to her about, probably telling her she won't be able to be a ninja anymore. It was going to be the worst news she'd ever heard.

Naruto and Kira glance at one another practically agreeing on what Tsunade was going to talk to her about. "I should leave you." Gaara announced standing up from his seat. He saw her confused look "I need to speak with my siblings. I can meet up with you later if you'd like?" She nodded her head rapidly making Naruto snicker.

Kakashi walked Gaara out of the room leaving the two friends alone together. "I got something to tell you." Glancing over at the blond haired boy she found him staring at her with a serious expression. "Pervy Sage paid me a visit last night…" When she didn't speak he saw she had a knowing look. Fear rushed through her stomach twisting in knots. "He took me on as his disciple."

She knew this would happen but it still hurt seeing that it was actually happening. She was losing her best friend for who knows how long. "I had a feeling…" That surprised Naruto. He saw her pull her legs to her chest, her hand wrapped around them as her eyes stared out the window. "Kakashi said that he wanted to train you. It's a great opportunity."

They sat in silence Naruto's hand reached over and rested on her foot, he himself was staring at his own feet. "How long will you be gone?"

"Three years."

Kira cringed feeling her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. That was so long. "I won't go if you don't want me to…" She snapped her head towards the boy. What the hell is he talking about? Staying when he could train under Master Jiraiya one of the three great Sanin.

"Are you insane?! Of course you're going!" She snapped kicking one of her legs out and feeling her foot slammed into his side. Naruto yelped falling off the bed in surprise. He let out a hiss as he collided on the cool tile floor. "You big dummy."

"I thought you didn't want me to go…" Naruto grumbled rubbing his butt glaring up at her.

Kira threw her arms up, it looked rather silly seeing one arm raise higher in the air then the other but she looked so mad right now. "Of course I want you to go! He's the best person for you to train with in order to get stronger!" Naruto looked at her surprised. "Master Jiraiya and you get along and he pushes you to do better. He's the perfect teacher for you! Why would you give that up because of me?!"

Her voice was getting higher than before. He's only ever seen her get this angry only a handful of times, one of which was with Sasuke. "I know it's a great opportunity but we won't be able to hang out like we usually do if I go away with him."

Outside the hospital room Jiraiya stood listening in on the two kids. Last night Naruto had some concerns with leaving. Now he understood why he wanted to think it over. He needed to talk it out with Kira first, even after all the weird feelings between the two of them he couldn't just up and leave her. Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk leaning against the wall.

"Look Naru, it's a great opportunity. You'd be an idiot if you didn't do this. And you Naruto are no idiot." She watched him roll his eyes plopping back onto the bed. "Seriously, just think about it. Coming back home after training for how long?"

"Three years."

"Right you'll be gone for three years. Now just imagine what that old man could teach you, you could probably do that thing where you'll turn the room into a pile of innards. If you don't take his offer then I will." She grinned at the boy in front of her.

"But what about us? What if while I'm gone we'll just stop being friends…" She leaned over hesitating at first before punching him in the shoulder. He laughed knowing that was a stupid question.

"No one could replace my best friend. You Naruto Uzumaki are always going to be my best friend." Naruto grinned feeling better with himself. He still wondered if going would be the right decision to leave. Things would change, things have already changed. "Seriously Naru, you shouldn't even question it."

"Okay, I will." As soon as Naruto said those words Kira felt herself relax some. She wouldn't let Naruto make such a stupid decision to stay back when she knew he'd hate it. He didn't stay long, saying something along the lines of having to talk to Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade came in around twelve looking exhausted, dark bags started to form under her eyes.

Lady Tsunade seemed to pull it off though, she acted like she was fully awake that she had a shot of energy five minutes ago. She started to look over my chats and ask questions about how Kira was feeling. "Now the big question is, do you want to continue working for the village?"

That was the big question. "I thought I wasn't able to be one anymore… You said that about Lee…" She muttered staring at her lap. A deep depression built up in her at the thought of not being a ninja anymore. She had trained so hard and after a stupid mistake she would be trapped to be a normal citizen...This just sucked.

"Of course you can be a ninja. I could have reattached your arm if Kakashi had brought it with him. From what they told me, there was no way to lift the rocks off. I'll recommend you to a specialist who works well with amputees." Kira's eyes widen in surprise. Tsunade chuckled shaking her head scribbling something down on her clipboard. "Did you think you were done?"

"Well yes. There isn't many amputee ninja's…"

Tsunade chuckled again smiling to herself. "Of course, there aren't many. Usually when a ninja has such a traumatic encounter like you had, those ninja's no longer wish to. Thats why I asked if you wanted to still work for the village."

Kira felt her body relax to the point where she fell on her back staring at the ceiling. A smile started to etch its way to her face. She could still be a ninja. "So how're you feeling?"

"Perfect." she grinned staring at the woman.

"I wouldn't say that. I think we still need to fix that botched haircut your brother gave you. Then you should be." the older woman grinned picking up strands of broken choppy hair. "But I'm sure Shizune should be able to help get you the look that best fits you."

Kira felt like she could be jumping up and down with excitement. If she wasn't in pain she would have been jumping up and down.

* * *

Two months of lying in a hospital bed and staring at the same blank white walls Kira could feel herself growing agitated. At least she and Naruto could spend the last bit of time together. Tsunade after all the nurses requests had agreed to let the two room together. Before they were constantly sending clones back and forth being messenger pigeons, or one was screaming down the hall with questions on what to do with their boredom.

It took the nurses two weeks before they finally broke and started to beg Lady Tsunade to let the two room together. Kakashi was busy most of the time and Sakura wouldn't come visit so this was the best they could do. Shizune had come in the next day with some scissors and a razor and got to work fixing her hair the next day. Instead of having one long braid like she used to have, Kira was forced to have a majority of her remaining hair removed. There was nothing they could have done with it. The back of her neck was shaved so all she felt was the short strands starting to grow. On the top of her head the hair was longer, long enough that she could have bangs if she wanted to but with some hair gel she was able to push it back. She had a 'boy' haircut as Naruto put it.

In all honesty the cut wasn't that bad. She didn't have to worry about tangles anymore, the hair itself felt super soft, she thought she looked good so thats what matters. She often caught Naruto staring at her confused. His excuse "You look so different now!" She would always roll her eyes and try to throw the closest thing next to her at him. Usually it was a pillow.

Choji, Neji, and Kiba had left the hospital after two weeks of recovery. Kiba was still banged up but chose to meet up still banged and bruised.

"I never took you for one of his fangirls." Kiba remarked partially disgusted while staring at her hand. He heard her let out a loud groan slumping further in the bed glaring at the male. Naruto started laughing so hard his stitches almost popped.

She was so mad at that stupid Uchiha now more than anything. Apparently he thought it was best to carve his clan's crest in the back of her hand. The stitches were finally out and she was forced to have the scar for the rest of her life now because of that asshole. "I don't like him." She snapped annoyed running her hand through her new hairstyle. "I don't know when he did it but apparently when you see someone passed out it's your chance to mark people." she grumbled looking annoyed.

Kiba glanced over at the blond laughing hysterically. _**'I figured as much. You like Naruto right?'**_ Kira reacted differently than Kiba expected. She didn't blush, she just had a faint smile on her lips staring at the blond.

_'Maybe I did before, but things are different between us.'_ Reaching her left hand over she scratched the fur behind Akamaru's ear. She gave the pup her full attention watching the white dog whimper when she stopped petting. _'He found out a while back. Things have been weird between us for a while now.'_

Kiba cringed slightly looking at the blonde grinning and saying something about the battle. _**'Sorry to hear about that.'**_

She grinned snickering at what Naruto was saying absentmindedly petting Akamaru's head again. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself. _'Its fine,'_

So after that encounter everyone seemed to know that Naruto didn't recuperate her feelings. They started to pity her. She ignored it as best as she could. Two months in the hospital and she would finally get to meet the specialist Tsunade had recommended. Apparently this guy was a very big deal.

During the two months that Kira was armless she had slowly started getting good at writing with her left hand. To help pass the days the nurses brought in children's writing assignments for the girl to adjust to being left handed now. After writing lessons they moved onto physical therapy. It was incredibly challenging and her physical therapy would have to start up once again so that she could adjust to her new prosthetic.

Naruto was healing nicely each and every day. He had his own physical therapy but seemed to be better every day. The two were watching some game show right now Naruto was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when the door flew open. The two kids jumped in an upright position staring at the door. A large bulky man stood in the doorway glaring at the two kids. He gave off a wave of danger just daring you to mess with him. When his eyes locked onto Kira's arm he smirked and walked in the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto snapped glaring at the man before them. The man just ignored Naruto as he got to work looking over the nicely healed wound. He took out a long yellow measuring tape and started to see the length of her left arm. "Hey answer me!"

Kira's eyes widen when he picked Naruto's body up out of bed and into a wheelchair wheeling him out of the room, shaking his head annoyed. "You're the specialist..." Kira muttered feeling his rough hands move around her arm taking notes and measurements. "Right?"

The scary man looked up at her, she noticed a large ugly scar running across his face at a slant. "Right you are sweetheart." He called in a cheery voice grinning happily. "So sorry this had to happen to you deary, but not to worry just let Shiro take care of you." he sounded so much happier and giddy than he looked. Kira glanced out the door towards Naruto who was trying to sneak a peek inside before facing the man again.

"Why don't you test some of my toys out for a bit." Shiro pulled his duffle bag on the bed and rummaged around pulling out different silver arms.

He started looking over the material fondly. Grasping a brown harness he slipped the large harness over her arm. Kira watched amazed as he tightened it up till it felt secure. "Now hold your arm like this, see?" he positioned her arm to hold out in the air while Shiro pulled out a black robotic arm that looked like if she wasn't careful it would break in half.

He strapped it in place grinning to himself "Well move it around," he chuckled watching her move her arm around, trying to make a fist with that hand only for it not to work. The next one he put on her looked like a crane there was a hook at the end. She could be a pirate if she wanted to but it really didn't scream her. Shiro seemed to see that she wasn't the biggest fan of his last two models. Letting out a sigh he shook his bald head. "You ninja's are all the same. I'm guessing you want something that will let your chakra flow through for missions?"

He saw her nod her head blushing and looking away. "Well this last one should do the trick then." Detaching the arm from her holster she watched him pull out an adult sized arm, colored black and silver. The mechanics looked incredible she was even more impressed when he attached the machine to the holster that she felt a spark run up and down her arm. To her amazement, the thing actually started to work. The fingers were moving as she thought of what to do.

"It, it works." she could feel the tears start to well in her eyes at the thought of having a regular arm again.

Shiro chuckled detaching the arm once more, the surprised terrified look crossed her face when he put it away. "Thats the one huh?" she nodded numbly unsure what to say or do. "It should take me a week to construct you an arm to fit your body but fear not. Shiro has everything under control!" The man grinned patting the girls head. "I'll speak with Tsunade. She will be able to explain to you everything you need to know."

He left twenty minutes after he arrived. Naruto hobbled back inside the room grumbling at being shoved out.

* * *

Kira stood at the gate with Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Finally three months after returning from trying to bring Sasuke back Naruto and Kira were discharged from the hospital. Kira now sporting a new mechanical arm. She would stare at the mechanical arm and flex her fingers open and closed. But right now she was trying her best not to tackle Naruto in a hug and never let go.

Her best friend was leaving for three years and she'd miss him like crazy. "This is it…" Naruto whispered, Kira could see how excited he was to leave and couldn't be happier.

"Yeah…" she whispered staring out at the gates. "Call me so I know how you're doing okay?" Naruto pulled Kira into a hug and she couldn't help but feel better. Kakashi and Jiraiya watched the kids hug it out.

"I will." Naruto promised. "I'll be back soon."

"I know, I'll miss you." She whispered sadly. "But you'll be back soon." she grinned pulling away. "Just stay safe will you?"

"I will, you let me know how your doing back home alright?" Pulling away Kira was forcing herself to hold back tears. She grinned placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You'll be great. I'll see you soon."

Jiraiya snickered shaking his head "Don't worry, he'll be in fine hands." She gave him a stare that said she didn't believe him. Kakashi laughed resting a hand on her shoulder grinning down at the boy.

"Take care Naruto."

"Keep an eye on Kira okay Kakashi-sensei! I'll be back before you know it!" Naruto yelled running off after Jiraiya. Kira's smile soon left her lips leaving her frowning watching them leave. They stayed for another fifteen minutes before going home. Kira still felt bad but she was ready to get stronger. Who knows by the time Naruto comes home she might be just as strong as him.

**Okay thats it for this chapter. I got tired of the writers block and wanted to finish this chapter soon. So here we go. It might be OOC or pretty weird but I just wanna skip to the next chapter. Oh well hope you all enjoy the day!**


	42. Chapter 42: Reunited after Three Years

**I'm back! Three years have passed between the members of team seven and everything is about to change! **

The gray haired girl grunted in pain feeling the blade of a sword start to dig into her shoulder. Her mission was simple, capture the bandit and bring him in for judgement. The bandit was just a man in his forties dressed in colorful cloth. He wore a bandana over his balding head, he was severely overweight and was a better swordsman than she was led to believe.

From what Lady Tsunade had told her, this man had stolen a rare artifact from one of the village elders that was of high importance to return safely.

Kira huffed staring at the ripped fabric and frowned glaring at the male. "Man this is my favorite shirt too." she grumbled under the mask.

"Be lucky thats all thats ripped right now you little brat!" The fat man snarled lunging forward hoping to knock the girl off her feet. Kira shifted her weight back, sweeping her foot back behind the males legs knocking him backwards. His sword jabbed into his arm as he fell. Great now she has to make sure he lives.

Reaching forward she grasped the male's throat with her robotic arm keeping him in place. "Just take a little nap." she urged squeezing the males throat tighter, he struggled letting that flow of blood gush into the dirt ground. The scent of blood wrapped around them as the man slowly started to pass out.

Kira let out a sigh shaking her head now having to use more of her chakra to make sure he survives. Thankfully this mission was a B mission and she didn't need a team of people to help.

Letting out a grunt Kira threw the unconscious man over her shoulder, her knees started to buckle at the weight but she refused to fall. It was a half days walk but she'd probably get back home in a few hours if she ran.

Naruto should be coming back any time soon, the two only talked probably once a month, he was always so busy getting stronger. She knew things would be different between them but she couldn't help but want to tell him the good news!

She had a vacation coming up in the next few weeks to Suna to see her amazing Kazekage boyfriend! After Naruto had left Kira was sure she'd never be with another boy until she was well into her twenties because of Sasuke, but talking to Gaara every day, she started feeling herself get excited for his call. The two would talk through the night not paying attention to time. And one thing led to another when they finally met up again. They've been dating for the past year and a half and she couldn't imagine anything different.

Dating Gaara was just easy, she felt safe, and her heart always raced whenever they saw one another. They fit together like two puzzle pieces or two star crossed lovers in one of those romance books in Sakura's room. He was very easily one of her best friends. Even thinking about him now brought a smile to her lips. It wouldn't be long till she got to see her cute panda bear.

The man moaned on her shoulder making the girl glare at him ruining her good thoughts. His abandoned duffle bag shoved over her left shoulder bouncing as she ran. She rolled her red eyes at the man's moans. So annoying. Two more hours Kira, just two more hours and they'd be back in Konoha.

* * *

As soon as Naruto stepped foot in the village of Konoha his excitement bubbled to the surface. He grinned rushing up to one of the telephone towers throwing his arms up above his head letting a yell. "HELLLOOO, KONOHA!"

Naruto snickered seeing some of the few confused villagers faces looking up towards the sky. "YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" He missed this place so much. He missed the people, the food, the calmness of his village. It took Naruto a moment that the only thing different was the carving of Lady Tsunade's face in the mountain with the others.

Naruto couldn't help laughing staring at her 'serious' face "Granny Tsunade's up there now!" He couldn't wait to find Kira and tell her everything that happened while he was gone. The old man was okay company but he missed his best friend.

"All grown up, eh, Naruto?" Kakashi grinned sitting on one of the roofs staring at the boy. Kakashi raised his hand showing off his latest book. "Yo!"

Naruto grinned hopping off the telephone tower landing gracefully "Kakashi-sensei!" He called excitedly "You haven't changed at all!" He crouched down reaching in his back pouch looking for something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I have something for you!"

What Naruto had pulled out was something so amazing, so incredible that it had Kakashi practically shaking with excitement. "What?! Naruto!? Naruto you…"

It was a book called 'Make-Out Tactics' written by the one and only Jiraiya. Kakashi was literally shaking in his crouched position staring at the brand new book. "It's the latest in the Make-Out series, y'know. The first in three years. Figured you'd like it, even though it's probably totally boring…" Jiraiya on the ground sent a glare up towards the kid for insulting his book.

This was by far the best gift anyone could have given him. "By the way, where's Kira?"

Looking up from his new book Kakashi grinned at the boy. "She'll be back soon, solo mission." Naruto nodded bouncing his leg up and down nervously. It would be their first time seeing each other in such a long time he hoped things between them would be okay. Kakashi looking over the boy smirked shaking his head. "She'll be back soon." Kakashi repeated gaining Naruto's attention.

Naruto grinned jumping to his feet staring at the older Hatake beaming "Come on! Lets go meet her at the gate then!" Jiraiya shook his head smiling to himself at how the kid acted. The three started their walk Naruto was beyond giddy to be back home. First thing he'd do is get some Ichiraku Ramen, it's all he's been craving these past three years.

Sure the old man showed him a few good places to eat but Ichiraku always had the best meals.

"As promised Kakashi, he's all yours." Kakashi gave the old man a side glance waiting for more information. "I suspect the Akatsuki will make their next move soon, so I'm going back to gathering intelligence."

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped staring at the familiar pink haired girl. She wasn't wearing her usual dress like she did before. Her shirt looked like it was made out of the same material and same design but it was strange, She still wore her black shorts like before but over them was a gray apron skirt. She was wearing boots and black gloves and elbow protectors for some reason. Man she looked good! "S...Sakura?"

"Huh? Naruto?!" Sakura gasped staring at the boy in front of her, no way this could be Naruto, he looked so handsome. His blonde hair was still crazy like it was before but it looked longer, he wore a black and orange jacket and his usual orange pants. He looked really good thought. "Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. We've both really grown, huh?" She grinned blushing somewhat as she pressed a finger into her dimble.

"If you say so! You haven't changed at all!" Naruto laughed happily. Sakura huffed glaring at the boy. She took it back, he wasn't handsome. He was the same as before.

"Smooth kid, could you be any more oblivious?" Naruto stared at his mentor confused, what did he do wrong? Sakura shook her head trying to insult the male had said. You'd think he'd be smarter about girls. Shaking off her anger she grinned looking how tall he grew.

"Well, maybe you're just taller than I remember." Naruto reached his hand up to his head looking over the height difference between them confused. Maybe he did get taller while he was away.

A thud could be heard in the distance. Standing a few feet away Naruto noticed a tall gray haired girl with a mask over her nose. Naruto knew it was a girl because of her large chest. Her hair was styled like a man though it had a black bandana covering the front. Naruto could still see the point on the right side sticking up just behind the bandana, but her outfit was that of a Jonin except the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had crimson red eyes and her right hand had a metallic shine when the sun's rays hit.

Naruto knew exactly who this girl was, she might have looked different when he left but he knew this girl anywhere. It was his best friend Kira Hatake. The two kids threw themselves at one another in a large hug. Clutching onto one another like it was a dream he could feet her metallic arm burn through his jacket it was emitting so much heat but he didn't care.

When they pulled away Naruto held out his hand for their handshake. He wasn't sure if she remembered it or not. It's been so long since he's done it that maybe he wouldn't know. Naruto saw her grin extending her left hand showing off the long scar on her forearm. Her hand forming into a fist.

Naruto grinned making a fist. The two put a little too much force behind the fist bump in their excitement. Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya snickered as they extended their stinging fingers for a formal handshake, Sakura grinned watching Kira's smaller hand hugged Naruto's much larger hand with his own.

Naruto and Kira grinned clutching tightly onto one one another's hand before slamming their heads together. Kakashi and Jiraiya chuckled at the two shaking their heads amused while Tsunade and Sakura held their heads annoyed hearing the two teenage best friends moaning in pain laughing at themselves.

"Why do we always end with a head bump?" Kira laughed rubbing her head where a bright red mark was slowly starting to appear.

Naruto snickered through his pain rubbing his own nice red mark forming on his own forehead. "No clue." The two laughed together and pulled each other into another hug. "But I'm glad to be home."

"Me too."

"Naruto big bro!" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly hopping into view grinning crazily. "Check it out!" Smoke wrapped around the boys body and everyone watched as the boy transformed into a beautiful naked woman. "Ninja Centerfold!" Konohamaru grinned snickering to himself at everyone's expressions.

Kakashi looked away, Jiraiya looked excited look on his face when he saw attractive women. Naruto looked confused, Sakura screamed, Tsunade just couldn't say anything shaking her head annoyed. Kira moved to retrieve her dropped duffle.

Konohamaru turned back into a regular boy again giggling to himself. "What do you think?! I got the _Boing, Fwhht, boing _part down now, eh?" Konohamaru grinned wanting Naruto to think highly of his perfected jutsu.

"Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. You gotta work on other Jutsu too, you know." Konohamaru pouted looking dejected. Kira stared at the boy confused who was this blonde weirdo and what had he done with her best friend? "THAT JUTSU IS TOTALLY BORING, KONOHAMARU! NOW WATCH THIS! MY NEW PERVY NINJUTSU INVENTION! HERE IT GOES!" Kira grinned, there he was. Naruto was still the same kid before he left.

"New pervy Ninjutsu? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kira felt Konohamaru jump in her arms shaking terrified. "Whats your problem?! We haven't seen each other in three years and you pull a stunt like that?! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?! Huh?! Do you?! And I was thinking you were SO grown up!"

"Now, now, Sakura, calm down. You're scaring Konohamaru…"

Kira sighed shaking her head "Sakura what do you expect? Naruto's been training under that pervert, of course he's going to pick up on a few things." Sakura rolled her eyes but nodded letting the teen fall onto his back.

"That's true, after your one on one training with Kakashi-sensei you've turned into another version of him." Kira grinned at that comment, she didn't care if it was an insult or a compliment. She was almost as good as Kakashi and that's a compliment to her. "How was your mission by the way?"

"Not bad, the bastard cut my jacket so I have to sew that up tonight. But I retrieved the artifact and have the man in a holding cell right now." Sakura nodded at her words. Kira extended the duffle bag towards Lady Tsunade. "This was what he was trying to make off with Ma'am."

Lady Tsunade took the bag from her extended hand inspecting what was inside before nodding her head. "Good work Hatake." She looked over towards Kakashi nodding her head to him. "All right. Enough with this emotional reunion. Kakashi."

Kakashi snapped his book shut and placed it in his pouch. "Wow, it sure has been a while." Naruto, Sakura, and Kira all face Kakashi their former instructor. "From here on out, you three are going to be part of my team again. Not as Sensei and students. But as equals. Fellow Konoha Shinobi." Pulling out three bells from his pocket, the jingle sounds as they clashed together. "Now, I want to see how much you've all grown. The rules are the same as when we first met. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kira smirked staring at the older male knowing exactly how to beat Kakashi's little test.

**So I planned on having the second part posted a few days ago but I got lazy. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you everyone who keeps reading this story I love you all so much! **


	43. Chapter 43: The Akatsuki Return

"The rules are the same as before. You may use whatever tactics you wish to take the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi announced in the middle of the clearing. This was the same clearing Kakashi had pulled this exact same test three years prior back when they first became a team.

There were so many memories when it came to this test. "Huh...brings back memories, this place…"

"Yeah."

The three teens looked at the clearing sadly they were still missing another member of team seven. "Oh, right. This was the site of your very first exercise." Kakashi mused knowing fully well that it was. He did this for a reason.

"Team number seven…"

"The four man team…"

"We were just a bunch of dumb rookies back then…"

Kakashi looked at the sad faces of his team letting out a soft sigh. "Back then, we had Sasuke too didn't we." Sakura fell to the ground hugging her knees muttering to herself while Naruto fell to his knees banging on the ground cursing himself.

"I guess Sasuke's name is taboo…" Kakashi slumped his shoulders staring at the two teens. "Aren't you upset?" Kira's older brother asked staring at the still standing team. She was upset but she wasn't like the others.

"Of course I am...But we're going to get him back. We'll bring Sasuke back as soon as we get word of where he is." Naruto and Sakura looked up nodded to themselves agreeing with Kira's words. They'd bring Sasuke home.

"Anyway...let's begin." Both teens got up from the ground looking determined quickly taking notice of Kakashi's lack of book.

"Not gonna read this time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto mocked tying his headplate tightly against his forehead.

"Or have you finished it already?" Sakura finished shifting her black gloves over her hands. Kira smirked under her mask shifting her sleeves back up her arms keeping her eyes locked onto her brother. Her hands hovering over her pouches ready to attack when needed.

Kakashi shifted his headplate away from his eye. Showing off his Sharingan "Nope, just saving it for later. Besides, I get the feeling that this time I'm going to have to make more of a serious effort."

There was a staredown, Kakashi never took his Sharingan off of the kids, so when Naruto threw his throwing stars at the male. Kakashi was quick to deflect and throw his own crouching low to the ground. Naruto was just barely avoided the throwing stars when another set came toward him. Naruto quickly created a shadow clone to maneuver away in midair.

Kakashi captured Naruto by holding onto Naruto's wrist holding a large weapon as well as gripping onto Naruto's blond locks at the root keeping him locked in place. That is until the second Naruto held a Kunai to Kakashi's back appearing to have the upper hand.

"Heh, still the impatient one, eh?" It was like when they first started as ninja's. Naruto was always impatient but he really did grow while he was gone. They all did. Kakashi chuckled to himself smiling under his mask and gave the kids a close eyed smile. "All right, go!"

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kira kept her eyes shifting all around her. Kakashi was still much better than she was after training under her older brother for the past three years. She knew he always had tricks up his sleeves and would never let you actually have the upper hand. "Below!" Sakura slammed her fist into the ground causing the ground to break apart in large chunks of rock. Kira quickly jumped closer towards Naruto away from the blast zone.

Sakura was scary strong. She was a true disciple of Lady Tsunade and it was terrifying sometimes. She even terrified Kakashi who indeed was hiding in the ground. Now was the chance! Kira manipulated her chakra to build up in her chest. She felt the burning sensation climb up her throat until she couldn't hold back anymore. She let forth a blast of fire towards her brothers direction. She cursed herself watching him dodge the attack, though she was glad he was okay and able to escape.

Kakashi jumped back up crouched down ready to jump away if need be. "Had your shot, kids. My turn now." Kakashi blew a large blast of fire causing the three to jump out of the way and letting Kakashi escape.

Hours had passed well into the night and Kakashi still was winning this challenge. The three sat huffing and puffing to catch their breaths sweat trickling down their faces and soaking their clothes. "I knew it would still be hard, but that Sharingan sure is something. Plus sensei's sign-weaving speed, he's so fast you can't keep up. His arms. We've got to disable them somehow...tie them up…" Sakura panted shooting out an idea.

"No good...Even with Kakashi's arms tied down, he's still fast on his own...we need to trap him…" Kira countered checking on her metal arm making sure nothing was broken. No matter how many times Shiro had told her his material was capable for battle she always feared it would break on her so she always checked on it. Running her left hand over the warm hard metal feeling for anything that might be loose or broken.

"Yeah...Kakashi sensei's as strong as ever. Smarter than Shikamaru, a keener sense of smell than Kiba, more adept at Sharingan than Sasuke, and his Taijutsu is greater than Bushy Brows…" Sakura seemed to have a spark of an idea.

"But he's got to have some weakness! C'mon think."

Kira's eyes widen grinning under her mask and giving Sakura and Naruto a look just shaking with excitement. She knew his weakness! "Make Out Tactics!" she whispered quietly.

"I didn't even think about that!" Sakura gushed grinning like a madman. "If we strike just right not only would it disable him, it'd block his Sharingan too!"

Naruto slammed his fist into his palm grinning evilly. He had a plan. "Then what are we standing here looking at each other for? Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Yup! Lets do it!"

* * *

Kakashi panted keeping an eye out for the kids attack while leaning against the tree. Having used his Sharingan so much his stamina quickly depleted. He was proud that his team was working together and even excited for their next attack.

Kakashi took a sniff and kept his eyes peeled. They were coming and fast. The scent of Fresh Melon and Sheer Wood (Naruto), Japanese Cherry Blossoms (Sakura), and Baltic Amber and tree bark (Kira) were coming up fast. Only this time instead of coming up from the side of below or even out of sight they did a frontal assault. Something he thought they'd know better than to do.

"Now Naruto!" The girls yelled diving towards their former instructor.

"Here I go! Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi looked bored at first till he heard Naruto continue. "Make Out Tactics final plot twist! The main character is really…" Kakashi quickly shoved his hands over his ears. He couldn't hear the spoiler, but even with the Sharingan still being open he could read Naruto's lips. Quickly shutting his eyes he crouched so that he couldn't hear or see a thing. Totally vulnerable and down for the taking.

The teens snickered to themselves grabbing a bell each letting it jingle so Kakashi could hear. "Hehehehe, Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings."

"Remember sensei?"

Kira snickered to herself grinning at the disbelief on her older brothers face. "We really got you good Kashi."

* * *

These past three years Sasuke knew he had grown stronger. He was almost ready to kill his brother. He'd be ready as soon as Orochimaru had found Itachi. He had no regrets leaving Konoha, studying under Orochimaru had been most helpful when it comes to his new abilities. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd be this powerful if he had stayed.

Sasuke rarely thought of his home he didn't care what anyone would think of him. He already agreed to himself after killing Itachi that Orochimaru could have his body. There was nothing to live for anymore. The day he left, the day he had to leave her buried beneath those rocks he didn't care what happened to him anymore. He just needed to kill Itachi. That's it.

He still thinks of her often, he wondered what she would look like now. Sasuke leaned against the wall of his room, he could still feel her long soft gray hair through his fingers. He could still see those beautiful ruby red eyes twinkling in the sun. If she were here she'd probably be reading one of her books, glued to the pages desperately wanting to know what happens next.

His heart still aches knowing she was gone. She never had the chance to grow into the beautiful woman he knew she would be. She never had the chance to be the powerful ninja he knew she would have been. He wished he had a picture of her. With time that had passed he knew that her image had altered in his mind. But he'd never forget her eyes, the way she smiled, the faint scar running over her lips, those tiny horns on the top of her head she tried to hide, her scent. She always smelled amazing. He remembered it would change with her shampoo.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the dresser drawers near him creating a hole. He felt the spare clothes against his bloody knuckles. His mind going haywire, why did she have to come. Why did Naruto get to live and she didn't? Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he brought his hand back to his chest, he felt barely anything anymore. He stood from his spot and walked to his bed, quickly throwing the covers over his body and closed his eyes.

He needed to stop thinking about her, she was gone and he couldn't bring her back. Nothing could.

* * *

After Kakashi finished being stunned the group of four made their way back to the village for dinner. He couldn't get over how strong they've become. "My, my, how you guys have grown! I honestly didn't think you'd manage to take the bells!"

Naruto snickered to himself "Heh, maybe I've surpassed you, Kakashi-senesi!"

"Like that'll ever happen." Sakura teased. Though the possibility of anyone of them ever surpassing Kakashi was slim to none. Kakashi was just that incredible.

"Someday, maybe. After all, this old dog's still got some new tricks. In fact, just the other day, I invented this amazing new jutsu…" it was clear that none of the kids were paying attention to Kakashi anymore and he only pouted missing the old days when the kids listened to everything he would say. Shaking his head he faced his sister.

Kira looked up at her older brother giving a small smile under her mask running her fingers over the metal "We still on for sparing tomorrow?" Kakashi chuckled tasseling his sisters messy hair. It was really quite cute that she was taking after him, almost like she was still trying to be a kid and play dress up. Though her hair is shorter than his, Kakashi thought it was cute that she styled her hair to be parted on the right. He still had a foot ahead of her but they looked very alike now. More than before.

"We'll see," He pushed some of her bangs back and faced the two whispering about Kakashi treating them to some ramen. "Sorry. Gotta go draw up and submit the platoon list with the new teams. Later 'gators."

Kira snickered at Naruto's exasperation. "He's blowing us off?!" She walked towards her best friend wrapping an arm around his shoulder beyond happy with how everything turned out. She was back on the same team as her best friend and all she wanted to do was talk to him and hear everything that happened with him these past few years. She missed him so much.

"He wants to read the rest of his book, most likely." Sakura shrugged shaking her head at her former instructor. "We should get Kira to pay for us." Sakura pointed out smirking at the confused look on the two kids faces. "You just got back from that B-Class mission didn't you?"

Kira's eyebrows scrunched together "Well yeah, but that doesn't explain why I should pay, why not you? You're one of Lady Tsunade's best students you make loads more than I do." Sakura laughed shaking her head.

"No way, I have to help my parents out with bills." Rolling her eyes she smirked under her mask. "Come on pleeeeeease?" She begged trying to look cute.

"No way!" Kira laughed shaking her head "Naru I got your first bowl of Ramen as a welcome home gift." Naruto threw his arm around Kira's waist pulling her into a hug spinning her around like he did when they were younger.

"You're the best!" Naruto cheered.

"I know." Kira snickered pulling away from her best friend giggling with Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Temari! Hey! Look who's back!" Sakura suddenly screamed pointing over to Naruto and Kira.

Realization crossed both faces and a large grin made its way to Shikamaru's and Naruto's faces. Naruto rushed over to Shikamaru and Temari's sides grinning at his friend. Kira shook her head walking over to Temari "Hey Temari,"

"Why haven't you called my brother?!" Was the first words out of her mouth. She sent a scary glare towards the gray haired girl. She leaned close pointing a finger in her face "You're supposed to come home with me at the end of my visit and he's freaking out because you haven't called him yet."

A red blush quickly made its way to her face while Naruto and Shikamaru chatted about Naruto getting back. "I ended up having to take a test when I got home, I just got finished…" Kira didn't want Gaara to be upset but she also didn't want his older sister Temari to attack her. Temari was scary. "I'll give him a call as soon as I can. I promise."

Temari squinted her eyes sizing her up before nodding. "Good. Now if only I can get Gaara to listen to me like you do then we'd be perfect." She joked smirking to herself. Temari watched Kira burst into laughter grinning at the older girl.

"So are you two on a date, too?" Kira looked over at the boy confused.

"Who are you on a date with?" Naruto sent Kira a small glare and nudged his head to Sakura. "Oh okay…" Kira sighed looking back at Temari who snickered with her.

Shikamaru glanced over at Temari and shuddered. "Not. Even. Close."

Temari rolled her eyes resting her elbow on Kira's shoulder as she went on to explain why she was there. "Oh please, like I would ever. It's almost Chunin Selection Exam time again. And while I've been acting as Liaison between the sand and Konoha I'm being forced to act as Exam Proctor, so I was ordered to escort the sand ambassador, that's all."

Naruto pulled a look as if he was thinking of fond memories "The Chunin Selection Exam, huh? Brings back memories…"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto realization struck him again. "Oh! So what are you going to do, Naruto?" At Naruto's confusion Shikamaru elaborated. "About the Chunin Exam of course. You're the only one in our year who isn't a chunin." Stunned turned to fear and fear turned to rage as Naruto just exploded!

"WHAT?!" He desperately looked to Sakura and Kira switching back and forth between the two. "You mean you're a chunin too, Sakura? Kira?"

"Yup!" Sakura grinned holding up a peace sign.

Naruto gave Kira a hopeful look, she giggled again "Nope." Naruto's shoulder sagged with relief knowing he wasn't the only one who wasn't a Chunin.

"And just so you know, Neji, Kankuro, and these ladies here are already Jonin." Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head staring at Kira surprised.

"I thought you knew." Kira giggled at her best friend looking down at her outfit and back "it's not like I was hiding it." Temari rolled her eyes muttering something about 'How stupid could he be?'

Naruto fearfully looked at Temari thinking about the other Sand sibling. Shikamaru didn't say anything about him. "Oh! Gaara! What about Gaara?"

Kira let out a happy sigh leaning against the girl thinking of her boyfriend almost placing a hand over her heart. She couldn't wait to see him. "Gaara is Kazekage of Suna." Kira explained. "He has been for the past two years now."

"WHAT?!" Naruto moaned slumping his shoulders forward pouting that everyone got ahead of him while he was gone. "How did that happen?"

"It's a story, I'll explain it over Ramen." Naruto grinned at least he'd get some Ramen out of this. "I'll see you later Temari, Sakura you coming?"

Sakura waved Kira off knowing the two needed to be alone and talk. Sakura saw the girl push all her emotions down and into training but she missed him. She didn't do that good of a job hiding it, practically going to Ichiraku's every Friday for lunch. So she let the two walk off on their own to catch up.

Naruto had his arm wrapped around Kira's shoulder pulling her in close. Temari glared not liking what she was seeing "Don't worry Temari, they've always been like this." Sakura explained grinning to herself.

"Those two are practically siblings." Shikamaru explained trying to ease her anger.

Sakura nodded in agreement not bothering to tell the blonde haired girl that Kira used to have feelings for the boy. "Besides she's crazy for Gaara," Temari nodded happy at that.

Though even she could see that the girl was crazy for her brother. She just didn't want anyone hurting Gaara, he didn't need it.

Over at Ichiraku Kira was explaining everything that she knew that happened before he became Kazekage. "So after a year of training he was finally accepted in as Suna's Kazekage." Naruto had been nodding along listening intently to what Kira was saying.

"So you just kept in touch with Gaara and that's how you found out?" Naruto watched her face flush up and look back at her meal, she couldn't stop smiling though.

"Sort of...we were really good friends the first year and then we became really really good friends." She flushed confusing Naruto.

"You replaced me with Gaara?" Her head snapped up confused. "How could you replace me as your best friend with Gaara?!"

"You dummy he's my boyfriend!" Realization hit him hard and his mouth turned into an 'O' shape "You loser of course you're still my best friend. Gaara and I have been officially dating for the past two years. We call each other whenever we can and we try to see each other whenever we get the chance. I'm supposed to go to Suna soon. I'd be gone for a week and a half." Kira explained picking up a variety of noodles from the bowl.

"Thats awesome Kira!" He grinned shaking her shoulder with his excitement. "But I thought you didn't like guys anymore…?"

He watched her shrug her shoulders and start stirring her chopsticks around in the bowl. "I don't know Gaara was there and, well, he treats me nicely and he waited for me to be comfortable around him...He just makes me happy and I like being around him."

Naruto nodded his head again reaching over and stealing her pork from her bowl. "Well I'm happy for you, and Gaara. Has he gotten…?" He started to gesture about making an angry face annoyed at everything.

Snorting she shook her head leaning on her fist. "Well he can sometimes get that way but it's really rare. He's mostly really calm and understanding. He works harder each day to show the villagers that he wants them to trust him. That he'd take care of them. Gaara's pretty incredible." She sighed happily, Naruto swore she almost had hearts in her eyes.

"So Jonin huh?" He sighed bringing his bowl to his lips drinking some of the amazing broth. "Hows that going for you?"

Kira shrugged rubbing the back of her neck "It's not too bad, I get a lot more missions but with you here I'm sure you'll be Chunin soon." Naruto chuckled

"Yeah I'll get Chunin easily!"

"Mind if I cut in?"Iruka sensei called entering the ramen shop. "Naruto welcome home!"

* * *

The next morning everyone was dressed and ready to find their first real mission as a team. Everyone was there on time except Kakashi, something the group automatically already assumed would have happened. Kira didn't mind, Kakashi needed to take his time before meeting them up. He had his reasons. Not those fake ones where he saw a black cat or he walked under a ladder.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled startling Kira out of her standing sleep. Jolted awake she looked up and found her brother standing with a hand behind his neck laughing it off.

Letting out a yawn she listened in on the two argue. "Sorry, I was procrastinating on the new teams paperwork…"

"Today is the first day of our mission as a new team, you know! And you're not excited?! Kakashi-sensei! You haven't changed at all!"

"Oh like you're one to talk Naruto! So what if he's a little lackadaisical? Thats just who he is." Kakashi wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, though he was quick to notice Kira staring at the sky watching a Sunagakure hawk fly through the air.

What was that about? The two siblings glance at one another before walking forward to get a mission.

So far Naruto didn't like any of the missions Lady Tsunade offered "Uh-uh! No way! We are **not** going on that mission!"

Kakashi, Kira, and Sakura all gave Naruto a look that screamed for him to stop. "Young man, you do realize who you're speaking to like that."

Even Iruka didn't like the way he was speaking to Tsunade. Having learned the hard way how Lady Tsunade could be. "Naruto...mentally you haven't matured at all…" Iruka groaned holding his head.

"S, so sorry milady! I'll speak to him later!" Sakura promised laughing nervously quickly putting Naruto in a headlock, though Naruto didn't seem to get the hint. He keep egging her on.

"Old man third, he really knew his stuff."

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?!" Tsunade was about ready to jump from her seat.

"Will you quit it!" Sakura screamed choking Naruto forcefully.

The door burst open loudly as a woman rushed inside yelling about terrible news. Tsunade was just pissed enough as it was. Though the news was terrible. "We've just received word that the sands Kazekage has been kidnapped by a member of the Akatsuki!"

The group of four went silent. Naruto, Sakura, and Kira's eyes widen in surprise. A familiar glow returned to Kira's vision as she stared at this woman. What did she say. Gaara was kidnapped?! Heart hammering in her chest she thought of Gaara putting up a hell of a fight and couldn't see him losing. Why would they kidnap Gaara. Wait of course the Akatsuki.

_"Itachi…?" Kira muttered moving towards the door looking up at the older male. It's been a while but she remembered him. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi had his sharingan activated and had locked eyes with Naruto and moved on wards to her._

_"Wonderful to see you again Kira." He called but he held no grin, his cold eyes sent shivers down her spine. **'You know him?!'**_

'Not anymore Naru, thats Sasuke's older brother!'_ Naruto's eyes widen with even more surprise._

_"Hard to believe that such children carries the Nine Tailed and the Water Spirit." the blue skinned one called announcing himself._

_Naruto backed up nervously 'How the heck do they know about us?!' Naruto thought frantically. He had the feeling of bad vibes take over him. They needed to get away. _**'What're our chances of escap****e?****'** _Kira glanced behind her towards the window. No latch._

_They'd have to actually break the window open to escape. _'We'd need to get out through the bathroom window…'

_"Naruto...Kira, why don't you come with us."_

The Akatsuki. They had tried to kidnap Naruto and Kira not even three years ago, right before they found Lady Tsunade. Now she found out that the Akatsuki just kidnapped her boyfriend?! Kakashi's hand made it's way to her shoulder squeezing tightly to calm her down.

She hasn't had an episode like this in a while, startling news like this though. Her emotions started to run wild. "Breathe…" Kakashi uttered softly watching her carefully as she tried to calm herself down, the glow wouldn't go. She was freaking out, Gaara. Her Gaara was kidnapped! Shifting her eyes away from the woman to Lady Tsunade she waited till she heard the answer she wanted.

Tsunade extended a sheet of paper towards the group. "Team Kakashi I hereby amend your mission. You will leave for the sand now! Assess the situation and report back **immediately**! Afterwards, you will follow sands orders and provide them with whatever assistance they require."

**Okay thats it for this chapter! Damn it Deidara and Sasori for taking Gaara! Thank you everyone who's stuck with me and read this far ahead! I love you! **


	44. Chapter 44: Pursuit of Gaara

Lady Tsunade walked the group of four off to the gate Kira was practically bouncing where she stood, they didn't have a moment to spare, Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. There was no time for goodbyes, they needed to go. Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her so that she stood still on the ground but even he could feel how jittery she was.

"We're off!" Naruto called fixing his backpack.

"I'll be back, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura grinned. This was not a time to sit back and relax. Kakashi sighed closing his eyes feeling her fidget in his hold. As they were leaving Jiraiya popped out of nowhere.

"Hey! Naruto, ya heading out on a mission?" Kira let out a small groan trying to keep calm. She knew she couldn't rush into things but she had to hurry. They don't have much time and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Gaara. Naruto glanced briefly over at Kira before nodding his head. "Oh, but before that. Bad news Tsunade. The Kazekage's been…"

"I know. I'm about to send these four to the sand." Tsunade shrugged hugging herself as she explained to her old teammate.

Jiraiya leaned in close whispering softly to the woman. "Is that wise? Knowing Naruto and Kira's relationship with the Akatsuki…"

"We don't have time for this." She muttered holding her head in pain. Great the headaches were coming back. _'Great job Kira, you're going to bring her out.'_ She thought to herself annoyed. Before they could officially leave Jiraiya had to talk to Naruto about something. And with the Hatake siblings good trained ears they could hear it was about the Akatsuki; that Naruto's quick temper was his Achilles' heel and that he shouldn't use a certain jutsu.

Kira frowned at the thought. Naruto didn't have that bad of a temper, sure he wore his heart on his sleeve, but something hit Naruto when Jiraiya said something about a certain Jutsu, he looked away sadly. What had happened while they were apart?

Jiraiya rushed toward Kakashi and Kira, he seemed worried but tried to play it off as if he wasn't. "Kakashi, keep an eye on him. Don't let him go too crazy. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry." Kakashi smiled feeling his sister slip out from under him towards Naruto who was already leaving. There wasn't a second to lose.

"Kakashi, Sakura, hurry up!" Kira called chasing after Naruto who was already on the run. Thank god, she didn't think she could have waited anymore. She just needed to run to get to Suna, she'd have more of an understanding what happened when she got there.

"Temari!" Sakura shouted surprising Kira out of her thoughts. Looking down Temari was already on her way home. She needed to gather the students for the Chunin Selection Exam. She didn't know, she didn't know about her brother. Skidding to a halt Kira shot down beside the taller blonde haired girl.

She didn't want to worry the girl but she needed to know. "Temari…"

"Kira, we aren't supposed to go to Suna till the end of the exam, what's wrong?" She looked worried when seeing the group of four.

Kira took a deep breath and started playing with her hand again. "Something happened to Gaara…" she whispered fearfully "This organization called the Akatsuki kidnapped him."

"WHAT?! GAARA?!" When no one denied what Kira said she looked horrified. Her younger brother was in trouble. "I knew something felt wrong…"

Kakashi stepped up staring at the Jonin "It's going to take three days to get to the sand, we'd better hurry." He watched her secure her pack on her back. She was ready. The group of five was shooting through the tree's, Naruto's anger getting the best of him causing him to go faster than before. "Naruto, no matter how much of a rush we're in we can't break formation. Calm down, didn't Jiraiya just lecture you about your temper?"

"I hate this!" Naruto snarled gritting his teeth. Temari, Sakura, and Kakashi stared at the boy confused. "I know why those guys want Gaara, Kira, and me. Sakura now you know, too, don't you?" Only Temari seemed to be confused at what Naruto was saying. "I don't like it! The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit sealed inside me."

Temari's eyes widen in surprise hearing this about Naruto, she knew about Kira because you'd have to be an idiot to miss the two horns sticking out of her head. "Gaara, Kira, and me. We're all carrying monster inside our bodies and that's what they want! Our monsters!" Kira felt the pain build up inside her chest, her Gaara was alone. Her Gaara was trapped with those monsters. "It's awful! They only see us as monsters! I don't like the way they look at us!"

Naruto's words filled her head, pushing her to move faster she was starting to break formation as well. "Gaara and I had the same kind of lonely life. But it was even worse for him 'cuz he suffered and fought along a lot longer!" Memories of when they first seeped into her vision. How angry he was when he told Temari and Kankuro for getting into a fight. Those lonely seafoam green eyes still haunt her dreams. "So now the Akatsuki has targeted him just like they targeted us. It's not fair! Why should his life be full of misery all the time?! Why is it always him?! You wanna know why I can't calm down?! That's why! Whatever happens, when we get to the sand I can't just stand back and do nothing! I have to be there for him! I have to save him!"

Kakashi, Temari, and Sakura sped up a bit to catch up to the two. Kira kept thinking of him, their first dinner, the late-night chats when he couldn't sleep, and when he asked her to be his girlfriend. All those memories spiraling into one.

* * *

_Gaara had returned to Konoha having had a meeting with Lady Tsunade. The only reason Kira knew this was because he had shown upright as her lesson had ended. As soon as she saw those eyes she just knew her heart would explode. _

_"Gaara?" She called excitedly a large smile starting to plaster over her face. Those feeling from when they first met had refused to leave no matter how many times she told her heart that she didn't want to be with any male, but then he'd call or he shows up and her heart would beat out of her chest trying to run to him. Feeling she's never felt before. _

_The hearts in her eyes grew when she caught sight of his tiny smile, the smile he saved for those he really cared about. The one that could melt ice. Kira tried to compose herself to be professional but couldn't hold back the hug she'd been wanting to throw at him._

_ Matsuri rolled her eyes annoyed watching the gray-haired girl throw herself at her sensei. She hated the girl for trying anything with him. And couldn't believe Gaara could allow this girl to touch him! It infuriated her, even more, when he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl. She was seeing red at this point. _

_Kira giggled to herself feeling him hold her back, snuggling into his chest. "How've you been?" she muttered slowly pulling away, she didn't want to but she didn't want to make Gaara feel uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?" she grinned making sure to hold one of his hands._

_Tsunade walked up behind the girl leaning down to her height. "Gaara has business with me." Kira jumped staring up at her instructor fearfully. She did **not** want to piss of Lady Tsunade. _

_"Sorry my lady!" Tsunade chuckled standing to her full height again nodding her head to Gaara. "I'll just...I'll see you after your meeting?" _

_"Sure," Kira grinned waving bye to the boy and walked outside trying to calm her quick beating heart. Matsuri not too far behind her. Matsuri couldn't understand why Gaara would allow such behavior, she wasn't pretty, she didn't look strong, she looked like a boy! And Master Gaara liked girls! She didn't even have all her appendages! Master Gaara deserved a girl who was strong enough to take care of herself and those around them! _

_Kira glanced at the small girl raising an eyebrow at the third degree stare before moving on to meet up with Sakura or Kakashi. That girl's thoughts were loud, loudest of all the thoughts she's heard. "He's never going to fall for you!" Matsuri called to her in an angry voice. Kira glanced back at the kid confused. "Master Gaara has much better tastes in girls and could do much better!"_

_"Probably. Gaara's my friend though, we've been friends for a few years now." Matsuri scoffed looking away arms crossed over her chest. Though what Matsuri said out of anger/jealousy the words she said did make Kira sad. Of course, she knew that Gaara was an attractive male, he's smart, sweet, caring, strong, funny, and so much more. Gaara deserved to be happy and be with someone that made him happy. _

_Matsuri stayed close behind the girl she hated, she wanted to see why Gaara might even tolerate her. There was no way that Gaara could fancy her. Outside Sakura sat waiting for Kira's lesson to finish so that they could get lunch. "Hey, Kira!" Sakura waved then took notice to the young girl "and Matsuri right?" _

_Matsuri nodded sizing up the pink-haired girl and nodding again. There was no way Master Gaara would ever be interested in her. She just had to keep her eye on this boy-girl here. "Ready to go?" Kira called glancing back at the girl again. "We're going to lunch. Would you like to come?" Matsuri thought it over a moment. _

**'I am hungry but I'm not going to let her know that. For all I know she'll try to poison my food.'**_ Kira rolled her eyes and started walking with Sakura to one of the food districts. "I'm thinking Takoyaki what about you?" _

_Sakura made a 'hmmm' sound while thinking. "I could go for some Udon, what about you Matsuri?" _

_Matsuri grinned with a great thought in her head. "Well since you don't have any Salted Tongue and Gizzard I'll go with Udon." She grinned up at Kira a malicious glint in her eye _**'Take that, you weirdo.'**_ To her disappointment, she just shrugged her shoulders. Sakura shuddered at the idea of Salted Tongue and Gizzard. _

_"It's actually not too bad, Gaara and I were talking about food a while ago and he somehow convinced me to make it. I could make some tonight if you're really craving it." _

_"Yuck, you two are made for each other." Sakura laughed linking her arm through Kira's giggling to herself "Let's just get some fried squid?" Matsuri was fuming as the two girls walked off to a little shop for food. She watched the girl order two things, what a fatty. She might as well be like Naruto that loser. _

_They were just talking when the girly boy walked over with two squids on a stick. She offered the girl her stick and they all sat together munching on their treat. Matsuri could fall asleep to whatever they were talking about. "Kakashi's going to take me to the mountains next week I don't think he has any missions either." Matsuri's eyes widen in surprise she was seeing someone?! _

_"That should be fun. Are you going for fun or training?" _

_"Both I think? I think he's going to teach me a new jutsu. I just need to work on my speed though so that'll just take me a while." Matsuri ended up falling asleep listening to them talk about mindless things. It was just so boring. She woke when the sky turned red, it was getting late and she was on someone's back. Warm, whoever it was they were warm. It must be her sensei. Gaara was always warm._

_"How was your meeting?" Kira whispered trying not to wake the sleeping girl on her back. Gaara had met up with them only a few minutes ago after finding out where his student had run off to. He was glad she was spending time with Kira and Sakura. They were nice people. _

_"It wasn't bad. Look, Kira, I had another reason for coming to Konoha…" He watched her fidget under his stare, she wasn't scared she hasn't feared him in a while now. Gaara grew nervous unsure how to even ask this. "I was...well, I was um…" _

_Kira couldn't believe he was stammering he never stammered. He was always so sure of himself. "What's up?" He started blushing and looking at his feet nervously. _

_"Would you want to...Never mind it's stupid...thank you for looking after Matsuri while I was in my meeting...You didn't have to." _

_Kira frowned placing the girl on a bench so that she could figure out what he was going to ask "What's wrong Gaara?" _

_He wanted to start pacing, his heart was beating very fast, he was sweating, his knees were shaking, he felt sick to his stomach and he just felt the urge to puke. And with her looking at him like that he felt like he should just run away. Why is it, this girl, why is it her that makes him feel this way? He's defeated enemies stronger and scarier than her and yet she brings him to feel this way? What was he to do? Temari said that they should date but he knew Kira would never want to date him. She didn't want to be with any boy. "Nothing, I should...I should go." _

_He started to walk away when she gripped his hand. "Gaara just tell me, I promise everything will be okay." he gulped at her words, what if she laughed? What if she got angry? What if she wanted to kill him on the spot because he offered such an idea. But she was giving him that pleading look, ones he's seen others give. He always thought it was stupid that someone would cave after receiving such a look but here it was happening to him. _

_"Will you...will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered the last part terrified of her reaction. They had such a good life so far, she was easily his best friend, his first friend. What if he screwed everything up by just asking that. _

_"Of course I will you big dummy!" She squeaked grinning up at him, her smile making all those nerves run away. She said yes. She said yes! He had a girlfriend. "I've always wondered if you ever wanted to date or not. I never asked because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." _

_"You never make me uncomfortable," She giggled to herself glad that she has a boyfriend, and that her first boyfriend was Gaara. This was amazing. Leaning up she placed a kiss on his cheek watching the way his face heated up to match her own. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" _

_"Yes please," _

* * *

Ever since that day the two have been together, she knew she loved him. The love she felt for Gaara was different than the love she felt for Naruto. Back then she didn't know how she felt but Naruto was always going to be her brother. She loved Gaara and hoped maybe one day they'd get married and have kids of their own. That's why she needs to get to Suna and save Gaara from those bastards. She needs to save Gaara and protect him, no one could steal her Gaara and get away with it.

"Naruto...Kira...you met him once, didn't you…" Sakura called confusing the two. What was Sakura talking about? Of course, she met Gaara. "Uchiha Itachi, and he's after the two of you." Oh, that made sense. "You know, I haven't been just training these past three years. I secretly read Lady Tsunade's reports and snuck outside the village to snoop around as much as I could."

Yeah Itachi, she met him. She knew him before he left but only briefly she couldn't say they were friends they weren't. She only saw Itachi a few times when she was younger so when she saw him the last time it was a major shock. "The person Sasuke keeps saying he wants to kill is his older brother Itachi, right? The one that's a member of the Akatsuki…?"

Sasuke's one-sided fight with Itachi raced through her brain, he didn't stand a chance. Itachi was too powerful. "That's why Sasuke is with Orochimaru right now, trying to gain more power. But Orochiarmu wants Sasuke's body, right? And we only have about half a year left until he can transfer again." Naruto and Kira locked eyes. She knew about that too?! "And Orochimaru himself was once a member of the Akatsuki as well, what I'm trying to say is this."

Glancing back at the pink-haired girl Sakura looked like she had the perfect idea on how to get Sasuke back. "The closer we get to the Akatsuki, the closer we can get to information about Orochimaru. And from there, closer to Sasuke. Time is running out. We've only got half a year to find Sasuke."

Three days of running and out waiting sandstorms with barely any rest they finally made it. They finally made it to Suna. It seems that not only was Gaara taken but Kankuro while trying to pursue the Akatsuki scum who stole Gaara, Kankuro was poisoned and he didn't have long.

Kira, Temari, and Sakura rushed forward towards Kankuro's side except this old woman attacked Kakashi halting them in the rush. Naruto was quick to deflect the woman's attack "Why are you attacking Kakashi sensei you shriveled up prune!"

"Sakura hurry Kankuro needs you." Kira urged pushing the pink-haired girl closer to the poisoned male. The old woman glared at Kakashi hatefully. "That day, how dare you. Despicable White Fang of Konoha! Finally, today I shall collect vengeance for my son! And to rub it in my face you bring your Son?!"

"I'm not his..."

"Oh! No, wait I'm not…!"

The siblings tried to argue, Naruto looked ready to kick this old women ass it was the old man to stop her. "Look closely sis, they look just like him, but that's not the White Fang and his son." It took the woman a few seconds to realize her mistake.

"Oh well, never mind…" The old woman started laughing as if this was all some sort of big joke.

"Now, can we all just focus on Kankuro?" It took Sakura some time to get the poison out of Kankuro's body, poison extraction could be simple only it's timed. Taking the poison out of the body is simple but it doesn't stop the effects completely. It just gives you just enough time to make an antidote. "I removed most of the poison. So there's no more immediate danger, but we're not completely out of the woods just yet. I still need to neutralize the minute quantities of toxins remaining in his system. So someone's going to have to fetch me some medical supplies. Kankuro's overheating now, Kira I need you to cool him down."

Kira nodded rushing to Kankuro's head feeling the skin a moment before creating some hand seals. Kankuro's pained face lessened as she placed her fingers to his temple concentrating on getting rid of the excess heat, Sakura should have an antidote finished after he's back to normal.

"You remind me of that Slug Lass, I never imagined a girl like you would come…"

Sakura giggled at the compliment. "Yes, well Lady Tsunade was the one who ordered me here. She is my Mentor, you know!"

The elderly people in the room seemed to be happy Sakura was here. "Alright! But we can't rest too long! We gotta go after the Akatsuki now!" Naruto announced happy that Kankuro would be okay.

Kankuro's temperature was back to normal but he still looked horrible. Thankfully he was now semi-conscious. "Hey Kankuro…" she whispered reaching over and dabbing a cool rag over his face "How're you feeling?"

Kankuro let out a small groan squinting as he opened his eyes some before closing his eyes again taking in a deep breath. "As soon as Sakura finishes we move out!" Naruto repeated stretching his joints in his arms more than ready to start his pursuit.

"Naru we don't know where the Akatsuki ran off to." Kira sighed walking away from Kankuro fidgeting with her arm again, feeling for any imperfection.

"Just rein it in a bit, Naruto." Kakashi agreed with his sister "What's happening with the pursuit of the Akatsuki?"

Naruto reached over grabbing her hand squeezing for reassurance. "Kankuro went solo and ended up like this. That's it." Baki explained sadly. He should have gone with Kankuro so that he wasn't alone. Maybe he could have helped bring Gaara back.

Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh this wasn't good at all "Take me to where Kankuro fought. I must track them if even a trace of their scent remains…"

Kakashi was cut off. Kankuro sat up shaking and pained he gave everyone what he remembered. "No need for that, there were two of them, one has Gaara. All you have to do is follow Gaara's scent. Even if they split up The Crow tore a piece of the other one's clothes off." Temari was at his side in an instant keeping him sitting up straight.

"Turing things to his advantage like a true sand ninja." Kakashi mused smirking under his mask.

"Kankuro are you alright?" Temari called worriedly, Kira rushed over with some freshwater sitting beside the male.

"Yeah, I feel a little better." Kankuro muttered his head was killing him. He took the glass Kira offered him, his hands shook sloshing the water around the bed till her hand grasped the cup. "Thanks…" she gave a small smile and helped him drink with ease.

The cool water helped ease the pain in his throat. "Kankuro, are you sure one of them was Sasori?" The older woman asked uncertainly.

"Granny Chiyo and Grandpa Ebizo?!" Kankuro asked surprised just now noticing them in the background.

Ebizo pursued Chiyo's question "Is it True Kankuro?"

Frowning Kankuro nodded "Yeah...he called himself Sasori of the Red Sand." The news seemed to upset the elder woman. Almost as if Chiyo knew who this Sasori of the Red sand was. Sakura soon returned with the antidote and forced Kankuro to drink it all up.

"That should do it. All he needs now is to keep still until the numbness goes away. Lie down and take it easy." Sakura instructed.

Everyone was on the move getting ready to leave. Kira got to work filling her emergency canteens full of water and shoved them in her pack. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Naruto yelled looking at Kira reaching over fixing her head plate.

"Uzumaki Naruto...please save my brother." Kankuro begged weakly. Naruto grinned giving off his signature grin and determined look.

"Of course! I'm going to be Hokage! For now, the Kazekage can just owe me one!"

Outside Temari had said that she'd be out backup but what surprised everyone was Chiyo. "Temari, you stay to aid border security. I'll represent the sand village myself." That confused everyone. She was just an old woman what all could she do?

"But granny Chiyo!" Temari tried to argue.

"It seems inappropriate for…" Baki tried to reason with the old woman.

The old woman took none of it. She ran off the edge of the tall building and jumped. She jumped! "Don't treat me like a fossil!" she demanded while Sakura, Naruto, and Kira jumped back surprised. They weren't used to seeing such badass grandmas. "It's been a while since I've taken care of my adorable grandchild."

**Damn the Akatsuki! How dare they take Gaara! AGH This one always seems to make me upset, the pain he must have been in agh. Alright that's it for this chapter hope you liked it. **


	45. Chapter 45: We Can't Be Too Late

Kakashi before the group had left summoned his dogs and made them track Gaara's scent by one of his shirts. The old woman watched the girl carefully fold the material into her backpack a sad look on her face. "We'll find him." Naruto had promised her. She feared they were taking too long and her Gaara would not make it.

So when Kakashi shot off in the direction they had just came from Kira wasted no time and chasing after her brother. Back in the forest it was hard to tell how long they had been moving. They needed to get to Gaara soon but minutes felt like hours to her anymore.

"Hey Naruto, Kira, can I ask you guys something?" The two in question glance over confused. What did she need to ask? "How long have you two been targets for the Akatsuki?"

Naruto didn't enjoy talking about this, he looked annoyed and upset that he's being asked this question to begin with. "How should I know?"

Kira shook her head jumping over onto another log and swinging to another tree. "Isn't it obvious?" Sakura still didn't understand.

"Two Akatsuki members came to Konoha looking for Naruto and Kira about three years ago, now they're back. But I'm still not sure what they want exactly." Sometimes Kira didn't know if Kakashi was telling the truth or not. He was known for keeping secrets to spare someone's feelings unless it was for the mission. Kira knew though, she knew the Akatsuki wanted them for the monsters inside them.

Why else would they go after them? What more could they want from two teenagers? "Why did they wait three years?"

The old woman looked upset like she knew something "They probably couldn't do anything, not that they just didn't...after all, both Naruto and Kira were with Lord Jiraiya." Kakashi explained the last time why Itachi and Kisame failed.

"No...according to my information, it seems there were other reasons. Extracting Biju sealed in a human body requires some preparation...they needed time." Lady Chiyo explained keeping her head face forward.

Naruto and Kira glance at one another choosing to stay quiet there was no point in talking now. "What's a Biju?" Sakura muttered, looking back at the old woman confused.

"What?! You're a pupil of Tsunade's but don't know that?" Kakashi sighed shaking his head thinking it best to explain to Sakura what the woman was talking about. "In Konoha information about the Nine Tailed and the Water Spirit is absolutely top secret." Lady Chiyo scoffed like she already knew that. "Well, that's not surprising."

Sakura was still confused. "Biju are powerful spirits. Like the Tailed Beasts and Elemental Spirits. From long ago, there was Ichibi, the one tailed spirit of the sand. Then Shukaku which was sealed in Gaara."

"Ichibi? So, there are Demonic Beasts other than the Fox?"

Kira stared at Sakura confused. "I have horns sticking out of my head and you think I have a fox in me?" Sakura flushed "I didn't know about the Water Spirit." she muttered looking away from her. That was sort of stupid to assume there was just the Fox in both of them.

"Yes, there are Nine Tailed Beasts and Five Elementals in this world."

Nine and five?! What? "Biju are distinct in character, each of them has a different number of tails. Ichibi means one tail, Nibi is two, up to Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit. Their names represent the number of tails they have."

Kira wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore, but the old woman let on explaining everything. "Biju are huge concentrations of Chakra. During the era of the great war, every nation's hidden village competed for control of them for military purposes. But their power is beyond human understanding and no one could control them. I don't know the Akatsuki's intentions but that kind of power is far too dangerous for them to get ahold of." This wasn't good at all, my one fear was this what happens to the human after they extract the demon.

_**'I'm afraid I can not tell you, but you are correct to worry.'** _Kaida's booming voice echoed through her mind. It had been some time since she last heard from her but a sense of dread washed over her. Gaara. He was alone and powerless against those bastards. "Well... in peace times, things have changed. I heard that Biju have spread and exist all over the world now."

If they exist all over the world now, then why can't they just leave them alone? Leave the holders off on their own? "Stop everyone!" Kakashi commanded skidding to a halt staring wide eyed at the enemy in front of us. Kira quickly pulled out her kunai's staring horrified at the man. Itachi Uchiha.

It had been some time since she last saw him, but those eyes were still the same. "Who?" Sakura couldn't tell who he was. Then again, she never had to go up against the man.

"Sakura... only one clan has those eyes." Kira muttered gripping her weapons tighter she wouldn't freeze up like last time.

"Uchiha Itachi."

The surprised look on Sakura's face when she finally figured out that he was Sasuke's older brother. "Itachi, yes he's the boy who murdered his entire clan." Chiyo muttered remembering hearing about such a boy.

"Long time no see, Kakashi, Naruto, Kira," his smooth voice sent shivers down the girls spines, Kira kept her eyes down, three years of practice with the Sharingan and she was able to somewhat protect herself against it. She still wasn't as skilled as Master Guy, but thanks to Kakashi always attacking her when she wasn't paying attention she had a better understanding on how to protect herself.

Naruto snarled pointing a finger in his direction. "Who do you think you are?! First you come after me and Kira! Now you kidnap Gaara?! I'm gonna take you out!" Kira shot her hand out grabbing onto Naruto's hand, this wasn't good, not at all.

She started feeling the tremors of fear start to radiate through her system like the last time. Kakashi threw his arm up. "Nobody look directly in his eyes, it's dangerous." Everything about Itachi was dangerous. She couldn't let herself get distracted by him.

Sakura kept her head down beads of sweat already starting to drip down her face as she avoided looking Itachi in the eye. "Then what, are we supposed to do?" She hissed, flexing her hands.

"Read his movements by watching his body and footwork. Itachi's genjutsu is ocular jutsu. Basically, he seizes his target with his vision But you'll be okay so long as your eyes don't meet his." Kakashi explained.

"This is not going to be easy." Sakura muttered, annoyed at the current situation. She wasn't trained in this kind of attack.

Kira forced her fear down feeling a familiar warmth radiating through her core. She wasn't alone. She took several deep breaths before she felt herself again. "Just try to read his movements with his feet." Kira whispered softly not fully trusting herself just yet.

"The Uchiha clan...I haven't gone up against the Sharingan in a long time. But you needn't be afraid. Several tactics can handle ocular jutsu." Lady Chiyo explained. Naruto may have gotten a lot stronger over these past three years, but he didn't have any special training when it comes to Sharingan.

"Well, what do we do?!" he yelled, keeping his head down waiting for the old woman to give him answers. "If it's one on one, you definitely run. If it's two on one, get his back." Naruto stared at the woman confused. "If it's two on one, even if one falls under the genjutsu they can be released if the other gets behind the enemy and lands a hit. If that doesn't work, you can free your comrade by giving them a whack too."

Kira nodded her head, so if anyone falls for the trap just hit them. "In other words, when you are two or more, one acts as a decoy than the others attack continuously from the Sharingan's bland spot." Chiyo finished her explanation.

"I get it."

"There's some old age and wisdom for you!"

Kira shook her head glancing over at her brother for a moment before speaking up. "That's only okay if it's a regular Genjutsu level." Kakashi nodded picking up where Kira left off. "Correct, but in this guy's case, it's a little more troublesome. He uses Mangekyo Sharingan. It's more powerful than the original Sharingan. If you're caught by his ocular jutsu, he has you instantly. It has nothing to do with whether or not you can defeat Genjutsu." Kakashi explained thinking back to when he was caught in Itachi's trap.

"Well done, Kakashi. You've learned from experiencing Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm, only once." Itachi mocked rubbing salt in the wound.

"That's not all, after using that ocular jutsu you were spent and tried to wrap things up and leave. That justu requires a considerable amount of Chakra. And it seems there's quite a risk to your eyes too... Itachi." Kakashi analyzed thinking back to his past fight.

Itachi didn't show any form of shock or surprise. He was still blank faced as he spoke again. "After only one fight. That's a pretty good analysis." After all, Kakashi was a genius. She watched her brother reach up and shift his head-plate off his eye. "Itachi... how much of your eyesight have you lost?"

Itachi seemed startled for just a moment. "Anyway, I dropped my guard last time. But I learn quickly. I don't make the same mistakes twice." Naruto smirked at Kakashi turning to look at Itachi in the eye.

"And if you think I'm the same as before your makin' a big mistake!" Kira monitored Itachi's feet watching in case he did anything. But he wasn't moving. He stood stock still, open for attack.

Kakashi never took his eyes off Itachi's "I'll take care of him, Naruto." Naruto grumbled thinking this was some sort of non-fighting teamwork task. "No, this time I need you for backup. I'd like to send you on ahead but I don't think I can take him alone."

It was a matter of seconds that passed, Kakashi had shot after Itachi and Naruto had frozen, he was trapped in a regular genjutsu. Sakura, Lady Chiyo, and Kira all held onto the boy looking him over concerned "You okay Naru?" Kira whispered softly never taking her hands off his shoulders.

He was fear stricken staring at Itachi. "It was Genjutsu, you're okay now." Sakura sighed slowly, letting him go. "It seems ocular jutsu isn't all he has."

Kakashi made sure Itachi was trapped when he told Naruto to attack Itachi and Kakashi shadow doppelganger. Naruto and a clone created a rasengan killing him off. Only it wasn't Itachi. "I felt something weird in the middle of the fight…" Kakashi confessed staring at the dead body.

"What's going on…?"

Kira stared at the man confused, who was he? "Did he just work for Itachi?"

"He…" Lady Chiyo started shocked. "You know him?"

It broke her heart seeing him. "He's Yura, he's a Jonin from our village." it made little sense, how could this man resemble and create a fireball jutsu just like an Uchiha? And on top of that we wasted so much time on trying to save Gaara.

"The real Itachi is at the Akatsuki lair... this replica was too slow us down and gather intelligence on us, they're good." Kakashi explained for the group who were still confused.

Chiyo couldn't look away from Yura. "Yes...it's clear they were trying to buy time. There's no doubt they've already started extracting the Biju." What? No! "Presumably they're trying to create a new Jinchuriki with the one tailed Shukaku."

"We have to hurry and rescue Gaara. We have to save him." Kira snapped looking to her brother expectantly. "There's no time to lose." He agreed.

"Jinchuriki?" Sakura muttered, confused. "Sakura not now! Gaara needs us!" She snapped about to run off on her own if it weren't for Kakashi grabbing her and keeping her grounded. "She needs to know."

"As I explained Biju have superhuman powers, and each country tried to use them for military purposes. If you control the Jinchuriki, you can control the Biju he's hosting." Chiyo explained looking saddened. "But you said no one could control such power." Sakura yelled confused.

"No one could in the end. But at one time people tried to control them by sealing Biju in humans." Kira glared at the ground thinking back to when Kakashi had told her how to save a village they had to seal a dragon inside her... now to find out they only did that to control the dragon?! "In that way, people tried to suppress the Biju's extreme powers and control them. And people in who were sealed like Gaara, are called Jinchuiki."

Kakashi felt his sister's hand raise to her head feeling her horn as the old woman spoke. "A Jinchuriki is capable of incredible power by resonating with their Biju, including Gaara, there have been three Jinchuriki in the Sand's history."

Sakura processed the information in her mind, her face contorting to one of pained sadness. "Using those Jinchuriki people have waged war repeatedly, right?" Chiyo didn't even hesitate to answer. "Yes." Sakura exploded her anger, raising to another level right now. "But then what the people who were made into Jinchuriki?!" She glanced over at Kira and Naruto. Their saddened looks made her heart ache.

"What can be done to pull the Biju out?"

"Removing a Biju requires a sealing jutsu with the power that is equal to that of the Biju and quite a bit of time. But once the Biju is removed the Jinchuriki…" Kakashi held Kira tighter than before, hugging her already knowing her pain would be great. "Oh, no…" Sakura whispered understanding now. Kira's hand dropped to Kakashi's arm squeezing it understanding the answer. She's dead if it comes out.

"When the Biju is removed the Jinchuriki dies." Sakura looked back and forth between Kira and Naruto. Naruto faced away from Sakura while Kira just looked dead as is. She was pale, she clutched onto her brother but showed no emotion. She looked like she wasn't even there. "Both of the sands other Jinchuriki I just mentioned died because Shukaku was removed."

Sakura let out a sob and then another. Tears desperately tried to fall. "Always quick to cry Sakura, don't worry. I'm gonna save Gaara!" the dam broke the tears stained her face and she couldn't understand why he thought she'd care more about Gaara.

"Naruto it's you Im…"

Kira pulled away from her brother "Let's go. We don't have much time." She muttered her heart already breaking. If she found out that the Akatsuki killed her boyfriend...she wouldn't be in control anymore. She'd give over control completely and sit in the shadows while Kaida ripped those who hurt Gaara to pieces.

They group of five ran off into the forest no one spoke everyone lost in their own thoughts. When it got dark, Kakashi ordered a break. Naruto and Sakura fell asleep while Kakashi, Chiyo and Kira stayed up. Kira's mind was hazy she just wanted to see him okay again. She wanted her Gaara to be happy and know she loved him.

Kira caught the woman staring at her a few times but ignored it. It didn't matter if she got stares anymore. All that mattered was Gaara.

* * *

_Two teenagers sat in different countries laughing over the phone over a silly joke the other had said. Kira giggled curled up on her bed looking out the window of the dark sky. It was late but she couldn't seem to hang up. She loved him._

_"Your joking. There's now way Kankuro failed that badly at talking to a girl." Kira snickered hugging her newest plushie. She wasn't the biggest fan of plush toys, but when this raccoon plush came in the mail, she just fell in love with it knowing he sent it._

_**"I'm swear Kankuro doesn't know how to speak to women. He talks tough but he can't."** Kira giggled again, wishing he was sitting beside her, talking face to face. "Well, I hope you're not bringing in all the ladies." Gaara started laughing like it was some joke._

_**"Most of the girls here don't really talk to me...you're the only one I ever talk to anyway."** her heart fluttered in her chest knowing this._

_"That just can't be true," she heard his scoff in her ear. **"Right because I can attract girls." **_

_She couldn't understand how he didn't think he was attractive. "Why's that so hard to believe? You got me to love you." Kira's eyes widen in fear. Shit! She's never said that to him before. They had said nothing about love. She didn't want to scare him away. "Suh-sorry Gaara I…"_

_**"You love me?" **_

_Kira's face was tomato red as she squeezed her Raccoon tighter to her chest. What was he going to think? "I...you...we...ah…"_

_**"Kira...you said you love me." **His voice was so soft, his surprise was evident. **"You love me?" **_

_It was no or never the embarrassment was not going away and unfortunately it was bound to happen, eventually. "Yeah...I love you Gaara." The silence was killing her, did he hang up on her? What if he didn't feel the same way? What was she going to do? She couldn't just take it back._

_**"I think I love you too."** Her heart leapt for joy hearing those words. She knew he was slowly coming out of his shell and talking about his feelings more. **"I-I mean I...I don't know what it means to love another person…" **_

_She didn't blame him, not after how he was brought up. She sunk into her pillow, staring up at her ceiling a big goofy grin on her face. "I understand...for me to figure out that I loved you were these phone calls. I miss you when you're gone, I like being beside you just staring up at the stars and talking, I look forward to our phone calls and wait for the next one when we finish. Even if we don't talk sometimes on the phone, it just makes me happy knowing you're there. When I'm sad you cheer me up easily, you send me little bits of Suna randomly, which makes my heart soar because it means you think of me. I worry I'm going to lose you as a boyfriend and friend and...I can't see us apart. The idea kills me inside."_

_She gave her explanation of love smiling to herself as she waited for him to respond. Sometimes it made her nervous but the weight on her chest for holding in that she loved Gaara was finally gone. She didn't care who knew it. She loved Gaara._

_**"Can you go check your email?"** Kira snuck out of her room and quietly made her way to the computer in the living room. It took a few minutes for everything to load up. There was a new email from Gaara. It was a picture file. "What did you send me?"_

_**"Just open it. I think you'll like it." **Kira furrowed her eyebrows together, waiting for the picture to load. There were two. One where it had a Raccoon carrying a lizard on its back and the second was a picture of the stuffed dragon she found in Konoha. There was a note attached to it in big red lettering. **'I love you'**_

_She didn't know what to say. "When did... how did... when did you take that?"_

_**"A month ago... I didn't know how to say it. I wanted to hear the reason why you loved me first." **_

_Gaara loved her? Gaara loved her!_

* * *

"Break's over, let's head out." Kakashi startled Kira out of her thoughts. It took two minutes to get back on their journey.

They ran and jumped well into the night. With dawn approaching, Kira could feel they were close. When Naruto sped up, Kira did too. "Naruto! Kira! Wait!" Kakashi had yelled, but it was useless. His request fell on deaf ears.

"Why are they trying so hard to save Gaara? He's not even from the same village...And who in the world is he?" Lady Chiyo finally asked what had been bothering her. She just couldn't understand why Naruto and Kira cared so much about Gaara.

Kakashi stared at Naruto and Kira thinking if he should even tell her, she seemed awfully curious about those two but she had been kind to give them information on Sasori and what she knew about Biju extraction. "They're Jinchuriki as well. My sister has the Water Spirit sealed within her and Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him." Lady Chiyo stared at Kakashi shocked. She knew the girl had something within her but the boy as well? "They probably don't have any special feelings toward Sunagakure but Gaara is a Jinchuriki too."

"Naruto understands Gaara better than anyone of Sunagakure ever could. When he first came to our village Gaara made an impact on her, she doesn't bring just anyone home." Chiyo's eyes started to close. "Naruto and Kira understand Gaara better than anyone. When it comes to how Jinchuriki have been treated all the villages are pretty much the same. That's why they have to save Gaara. Whether it's Konoha or Suna, it means nothing to them. To those two, Gaara is a comrade who shares his pain." Chiyo took in Kakashi's words feeling upset for being the cause of Gaara's pain.

"Naruto's dream is to become Hokage with Kira as his personal advisor so when he found out Gaara became Kazekage it frustrated him. But on the other hand Naruto was sincerely happy for Gaara, Naruto possesses a special power." Chiyo glanced at him confused. "Without exchanging many words he can strike up a friendship with anyone."

The older woman knew that few people could be this way; In all her years, she never saw such dedication for someone to help her village. "I've lived long, I've seen many things. And I've learned the ways of the world accordingly. And because I've found that alliances with other countries are mere formalities we needed resources to protect Sunagakure." She paused, letting out a sigh "The jutsu that sealed Shukaku inside of Gaara. I did it. I did it to protect the village, and the villagers suffered for it and now the village I avoided and didn't make an alliance with is trying to save us. All the things I have done may have very well been mistakes...even worse I've become decrepit and started giving up on things easily ..."

Lady Chiyo kept her eyes down, watching her footing. This was a top she never expected to have with anyone, especially the son of Konoha White Fang. "Kakashi, the young have so much potential within, I envy them."

Kakashi let out a laugh trying to smile through the situation "No, no. Your life's only just begun. You're still quite young." That seemed to cheer up the older woman she started laughing at Kakashi "That's true, there may still be something I can do."

The base was only just a few meters away. Naruto, Kira, Sakura, Kakashi, and Lady Chiyo could see a group of four standing outside a large boulder. It had to be the entrance to the Akatsuki base. Gaara was in there!

After Master Guy tried to break open the door only to be resisted Team Guy were stuck unsure what to do. How were they going to help save Suna's Kazekage? "First we have to break this barrier! Hey Lee!" Might Guy explained to his students.

"But how?" Tenten muttered completely flabbergasted. This was something they've never encountered on a mission before.

"It's a five seal barrier." Kakashi explained landing just outside the group. The others not too far behind him. "You're late Kakashi." Guy muttered.

"Well you see, we ran into a little trouble along the way." Kakashi explained in a carefree attitude. He was trying to stay calm, at least for his sisters sake.

Lee seemed to brighten up catching sight of the group. "Naruto! Kira! Sakura!" He exclaimed a big bright smile on his face. Sakura seemed to be the only one happy to see Lee and the rest of Team Guy.

Kira bit her bottom lip and started to fidget with her arm again, there was a small rip in the metal. She didn't know if it was part of her imagination or not but she kept picking at the metal piece. Maybe it was a loose screw? Maybe it actually had torn out of place, it was a perfect distraction at the moment.

"Naruto…" Neji called nodding in his greeting. Sakura was beaming now. "Everyone's here. So you arrived ahead of us!" Kira gave a small nod to the group and watched the water ripple beneath their feet as they moved. They were wasting time!

Pakkun said his farewells and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The first order of business was to figure out where the other seals were placed. Neji was quick to activate his Byakugan and was able to pinpoint the other four seals. "I see them. One's on a rock five hundred meters to the north east, another on a tree by a river about three hundred and fifty meters south southeast, then there's a cliff wall about six hundred and fifty meters to the northwest, and the last one is in a wood, about eight hundred meters southwest from here."

Guy grinned pulling out form wireless earpieces "Alright! They're all within wireless range. Take these. Neji will guide us straight to the talismans." It took them seconds to get everything in place "My team is faster. We'll handle it. The frequency's at 174. Hang tight until I touch base."

Kakashi glanced back at Kira once more to check on her. She was getting antsy staring at the large rock willing it to break. "We're counting on you."

"Team Guy! Lets go forth with the power of youth! Scatter!" It took three minutes for Team Guy to find the remaining seals. Kira shot up sticking to the rock hand hovering on the paper. She waited for Kakashi's signal.

"So to break in, I'm thinking we'll need a switch hook entry." Kakashi explained nodding his head to his sister watching her rip the paper seal away. "Sakura!"

"Here I come!" Kira was quick to jump away landing gracefully beside Naruto keeping her head down as rock crumbled and dust surrounded the vicinity Kakashi rushed in first, then Naruto and the others filled in behind. Weapons drawn ready for action.

Two men dressed in Akatsuki robes sat on the ground and… oh gods no. The blonde haired one was sitting on Gaara a large clay bird stood staring at the group confused.

Kira's eyes widen as she saw her boyfriend's pale face. He wasn't breathing. Tears started to spring to life, she was too late. "No..." she had whispered horrified.

"Now lets see, which one is the Jinchuriki hosts? Hmmm?" The warm feeling that usually made her feel calm was gone. Her eyes stung, her headache, everything burned as she stared at that jackass just sitting on her boyfriend.

_**'We must make them pay!' **_

_'Yeah, we should.'_

**Okay so thats it for this chapter! This took me longer than I would have liked to figure out what to do. I have an announcement to make, I've gotten a new job and when I start I probably won't be able to update as much as I'd like to. I'll probably be able to update twice a month and thats if my laptop stops being a piece of garbage. Oh well. But I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter? How is Kira going to handle Deidara and Sasori. Is she going to fight with Sakura or chase after Deidara to kill? **


	46. Chapter 46:The Death Of Gaara

**The Death Of Gaara:**

As soon as Naruto rushed inside the surprise of seeing Gaara's unmoving body lying there on the ground working as a cushion for the blonde haired male's ass he started to let his anger get the better of him. "You!" Naruto snarled his demonic side getting the better of him. The whiskers on his face darkened the angrier he got. "You're dead meat!"

"That would be the male Jinchuriki." the larger one's voice was deep, the tone of his voice echoed off the walls sending shivers down Sakura's spine. She's never seen him like this before.

"Looks like it. The girl over there must be the other one." The blonde one smirked. "Obviously." the other one retorted annoyed.

Naruto growled loudly trying to hold himself back from attacking. "Gaara! Why are you just lying there?! Get up!" Sakura looked over towards Naruto shocked, he must know? Surely he must, Gaara wouldn't willingly let someone sit on him. "Hey Gaara! What are you deaf?!"

"Naruto, stop…" Kakashi glanced at how calm sister was acting. Staring at the pool of water beneath her feet. He didn't trust her, he didn't trust how calm she was. Something bad was going to happen he was sure. "You know fully well…" Kakashi couldn't finish the sentence.

Deidara chuckled to himself at his idiocy. "Indeed. I should think you'd know that he's already dead, hmmm?" The look on Naruto's face showed he was about ready to kill him on the spot. He was seconds away from attacking. "Give him back." Naruto warned shooting forward "Give me Gaara! You stinking…" Naruto ended up running into a wall of water making him bounce back surprised.

All eyes shot towards Kira's outstretched hand. "Kira?! Why'd you stop me! Gaara's supposed to be your boyfriend! Why aren't you doing anything!" Naruto demanded. He was hurt seeing her protect those evil bastards. He thought she would be just as angry as he was.

"He's mine." Her sickly sweet voice echoed through Naruto's ears. Her crimson red eyes were glowing with anticipation, she wasn't looking away from the blonde male. Naruto felt the chills run down his back at how calm she sounded, she almost sounded chipper. This wasn't good at all. Two tears had been falling down her face as she laughed "Naru, don't even think about attacking without a plan. Besides you're not going to kill anyone." she called sweetly.

Kakashi reached over resting his hand on her shoulder, immediately he felt an intense heat flare through his palm "What did we talk about? You know as well as I do that…" Kakashi warned her in a low voice trying to calm her down. Sakura thought she looked absolutely terrifying at that point.

"I know Kashi," She finally snapped glaring up at her older brother. All she wanted to do right now was curl in a ball and cry. Cry her heart out that her Gaara was dead. She wanted revenge. She wanted to feel the bastards blood gush in her mouth and watch the life drain from his eyes. She wanted every single one of those monsters to feel how she feels. How Gaara felt.

It was getting harder to just sit back and watch those two just talk as if nothing was going on. Her skull throbbed as she looked back at the blonde sitting on her Gaara. Kakashi grit his teeth as the heat intensified. He could feel skin under his glove start to bubble. "I know this is difficult to see but…"

"We're fine…"Kira snapped snarling annoyed. After all her training, after quickly passing the Chunin exam and becoming a Jonin he still didn't trust her. She proved time and time again that she didn't need to rely on her demon. That she was strong on her own. "I'm thinking clearly. I'm thinking I'm going to rip this bastards head off."

The crunch of metal hit Sakura's ears when Kira clenched her fists. "You worry too much Kakashi, she's stronger than you think." Sakura spoke softly though even she didn't know what would happen next. Both Naruto and Kira looked about ready to snap again.

Deidara frowned annoyed by the scene in front of him. It seemed that both Jinchuriki were losing control, not thinking things through like the older male wanted. He had an idea but Sasori would not like it at all. "I'll hold onto the body, since it appears the Jinchuriki hosts are burning for it." Kakashi frowned staring at the two "Sasori I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'll handle the Jinchuriki's. Hmm?"

Sasori glanced over at the male annoyed this was not apart of the plan. "Listen, our quota is one apeice. If I were you, Deidara I wouldn't push my luck." Sasori snapped his rough voice sending chills down Sakura's spine.

"An artist must always seek even greater stimulation lest his senses turn dull. These Jinchuriki hosts of the Nine-Tailed Fox and The Water Spirit are fairly strong. Hmmm?"

Sasori scoffed at Deidara's form of art. "Why? Those pyrotechnics of yours, art? Art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity. It is the beauty of eternity."

"Quite so, Sasori, as a fellow artist I certainly respect your perspective. But, in my opinion, art is transient beauty that fades after just a moment. Hmm."

Sakura stared at the two confused. Naruto was still pissed Kira had stopped him from attacking those two bastards. "Whats with them?" Sakura murmured. Kakashi's grip was starting to weaken the longer he held on, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Enough of this!" Naruto screamed pulling out a scroll and produced a large throwing star, quickly throwing it towards the two distracted Akatsuki members he threw a large amount of his strength into the throw.

Sasori's tail had appeared out of nowhere, in a quick motion the sharp tail had made the weapon clatter to the side not even bothered that if he didn't deflect the weapon he could have died. "Deidara, you fool. Are you trying to make me angry?"

"You see there? I did say you wouldn't like it, did I not? Hmm?"

Kira grabbed her kunai's holding them at the ready in case the blonde tried anything. She wouldn't let him get away. "My art is the explosion itself, compared to your grotesque puppet show...well its' not even in the same league." As Deidera spoke he stood up off Gaara's dead body allowing the clay creature to scoop down and gobble him in its beak.

Deidara just barely jumped back to avoid being struck by Sasori's poisoned tail. He gave a quick 'See ya' and flew off. It didn't take long for Naruto to chase after Deidera screaming for him to come back. Kira shot off chasing after the male herself. There was no way she was going to let him out of her sight with Gaara in his clutches.

Kakashi faced Sakura and Chiyo "Naruto, Kira, and I will handle the guy outside. Sakura and Granny Chiyo, you deal with this creep. Just don't do anything rash, wait till team guy returns."

"Understood!"

Kakashi joined Naruto and Kira standing on top of the archway glaring up at the floating male. There was a short staredown studying the one before them. Deidera nodded "Kakashi of the Sharingan, you wanna come after me? Hmm? I'm sure I shouldn't say this but, Sasori is stronger than I...probably yeah."

"Sensei please go help Sakura. Kira and I will rescue Gaara." Naruto never blinked, never looked away.

"Hmph."

It didn't take long. Naruto shot forward intent to kill the male only to slam into the rock wall when Deidera easily avoided the attack. Deidera had sent multiple smaller clay birds, Kakashi took out three throwing stars connecting to clay birds. There was a loud explosion pushing Naruto further into the rock wall. Kira dug her Kunai into the stone pillar clinging on from the blast.

Kira shifted her hands into different seals as quick as she could. The water raised off the ground shooting towards the male. Though of course he somehow saw this coming and sent more clay birds into the trap. The water circled around the clay bird and sent water spikes into the bomb. It was strange watching the fire explode in the water sending blood smoke to dance in the cool water sphere.

Beautiful even. Though Kira would have probably taken notice if she wasn't so mad! "You're not taking Gaara!" Naruto snarled rock debris falling from his hair. His eyes glowing red the angrier he got.

"You're quite the oddball. A Jinchuriki host is supposed to be sullen and misanthropic...hmmm?" Deidera's eyes moved from Naruto to Kira snarling in a crouched position reaching to jump. "And this Gaara is no less strange. I've never seen a host so beloved as he."

"To date we've destroyed two Jinchuriki hosts, not including him, of course. But no one has ever tried to save them. Not their friends, not their neighbors, not a soul. Hmmm?" Justing hearing these words Kira felt her anger intensify. "In fact. To some their death came as a relief." It didn't help that the bastard was laughing at the thought.

"Perhaps you can't ignore one of your own kind? You feel too connected to this pathetic creature? Hmmm?"

Kira couldn't take it anymore! "The only pathetic creature I see is you!" She snapped "Kidnapping and killing them for what? Fun? Fame? Power? You're pathetic!"

Deidere snickered to himself grinning widely "Well, anyway when I removed his One-Tailed Beast, it was the end of Gaara." She couldn't take much more of this. That was her Gaara the blonde bastard was talking about. He wasn't some beast everyone made him out to be, he was human. He breathed, he ate, he learned, and he loved. Kami knows Gaara didn't deserve this. None of it. "The point is, you're all doomed all the same."

"Give him back!" Kira snapped shooting a shuriken towards the male, he easily dodged her attack and flew off. For once it wasn't Naruto who shot in without thinking of the consequences. It was Kira. Kakashi cursed chasing after not one but two hot headed teens who weren't thinking straight. This wasn't good at all.

He needed to get through to at least one of them about the possibilities on how to defeat the enemy. "Kira listen to me!" Kakashi urged sprinting faster than before till he was in step with both kids. He knew Kira would at least listen to what he had to say.

"What?" Kira snapped glaring up at the big clay bird. She couldn't stop moving, she had to keep going for Gaara, she couldn't let him stay trapped in their clutches anymore. He didn't deserve this.

"You two aren't used to fighting an opponent like this. Your both close range fighters. He excels at long range fighting...this makes him your worst enemy. There are only two ways to beat this type of foe."

Kira snarled at Kakashi's words, she knew he was right but what choice does she have? He stole her Gaara. She needed to protect him! "You think I don't know that? I don't have any other choice but to bring him down here. He can't get away with this Kashi!" She yelled. Shooting high in the air and launching a kunai his way, it landed in the clay bird but did nothing.

"What are the options?" Naruto asked desperately. He needed to save Gaara not only because he was his friend but because he hated seeing Kira like this. She was always so calm and collected when it came to missions, she never acted rash or ignored Kakashi when it came to important matters. He only just found out that the two of them were dating, he could only imagine how she felt. The last time he really saw her was when she apparently had a crush on himself, now she

Kakashi kept his eyes forward keeping an eye trained on the enemy. "One is to force him to fight up close. The other is to beat him at his own game."

"But how?"

"Two options. You need either a long range fighter or someone who can use long range ninjutsu on your team. If you don't have one or the other there's no way you'll beat him." Kakashi was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto had matured since he was gone, he was forcing himself to be level headed even though every part of his being was telling him to dive in head first. It was great to see Naruto improving and understanding why he can't.

Kira faltered in her step glancing down at her footing, was it possible that Kakashi could do this? Even after sixteen years living together and she still didn't know all his secrets. She didn't know if she should feel hurt or excited that there was another lesson she could learn from him. Kira thought if you compared the two siblings together Kakashi was two thirds more knowledgeable than she was. She only just scratched the surface of what he could teach her.

It took Kakashi almost five minutes to be ready, Deidera started getting suspicious when both Kira and Naruto quieted down, peeking over to see if they were still following him, so that left him wondering...what were they up to?

After Kakashi was ready both teens finally understood Kakashi's secret technique, his Sharingan. He perfected a new sharingan. When Naruto stared at the Sharingan all he could see was Sasuke, he still felt the hot betrayal of his friend leaving him, he still felt the tears start to form but pushed them aside. "Kakashi...it's okay if you can't. I'll finish this off."

Kakashi smirked under his mask locking his eye up on the enemy. "Sure, if you get the chance." It was incredible to watch, after Kakashi had activated his ocular jutsu it was like watching our enemy being sucked into himself, they heard his panicked cries and watched fascinated when he lost his arm. It wasn't where Kakashi was aiming but it was still amazing to watch.

Kira and Naruto shot off in different directions she had to think quick, fire wouldn't be a good idea because the bird was made of explosive clay, water wouldn't do much damage unless it was a solid. She could use a bolder technique but she could risk hurting Kakashi, water was the safest bet, it was all around her.

Starting to form some hand signals she stopped seeing Naruto slice the head off the clay bird, quickly changing to another jutsu. "Suise no Jutsu." A large wave of water lifted from the ground catching the clay bird head into the forest off to the side safely. Naruto and his clone dug their way in to check and see if Gaara was alright.

"Kakashi are you alright?" shaking off her worry for Gaara at the moment she focused on her brother, he did not look good. He was slowing down or Shutting down completely. Of course she was terrified and wanted to get Gaara back in her arms but she knew...she knew Gaara was dead. It broke her heart to admit it to herself but Gaara was dead, and if she didn't help Kakashi he would be too.

Quickly catching her brother she got to work on performing a healing hands technique, hands shaking she fought the urge to cry and focused on her brother, she couldn't save Gaara. She couldn't protect him. She was late. Kakashi placed a hand on his sisters hands feeling her stiffen beside him. "It's okay," He whispered prying her away.

Looking up we caught sight of Naruto and his clones beating up our enemy, throwing him around like he was a rag doll, and finally holding him down as Naruto threw punch after punch slamming his fist repeatedly into my enemy till he created a hole in the man's body, only it wasn't a man it was clay.

Orange bubbles started to form above Naruto's posterior as he took in his surroundings. The clones by Gaara watched horrified as Naruto transformed further into the tailed beast. Kira cringed remembering when this happened to her.

Kakashi shot off after Naruto using his incredible speed to knock a seal on Naruto's forehead while Kira rushed off towards the clones. They were in terrible pain. "Naru it's okay, I got him!" The clones disappeared instantaneously leaving Kira alone with her dead boyfriend. Staring down at him now she felt the tears started to fall as she kneeled down, gripping his body to pull him free. He didn't need to be alone in there anymore.

Off to the side Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Lady Chiyo looked over to see Kira pulling Gaara into a sitting position, her left hand wiping some of the clay gunk away from his face. They all felt bad, Lady Chiyo felt her guilt eating her alive for doing this to Gaara. Or perhaps that was the poison eating away at her body after she gave away her antidote to Sakura. They both made her body rack with guilt.

Guy's team had cornered and trapped the fallen enemy after a little chase of cat and mouse, he looked like he took a small beating before shooting around his fallen clay bird and eating it! Everyone stood at a distance Kira clutching onto her love trying to protect him even in death not sure what he was up to. "Let me show you my ultimate art...ITS AN EXPLOSION!"

Neji surveyed his body watching as Deidera's body pulsed with explosive energy "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" There was an explosion all right, the explosion sent chunks everywhere. Kira shot out throwing Gaara onto her back and rushing away from the blast zone. His weight was nothing with the adrenalin rush going through her system. Only problem was they weren't going to make it!

Kira clutched Gaara to her tighter knowing that if she did die they'd be together again, but the fear of dying was there. She didn't want to live without Gaara but she didn't want to die and leave behind everything she worked hard for.

The explosion was gone. No one knew what happened, everyone but Kakashi looked around confused "Whats...Whats going on?" The explosion was being sucked inside a black hole vortex till there was nothing there. "Kakashi…" His body was going down but she stood frozen in her spot.

"What on earth did you do?" Naruto had caught Kakashi from his fall Sakura was still stunned as she rushed to his side.

"I teleported him and the explosion to another space." I felt my body exhale a breath or relief. "Never mind that, is everyone okay?" Kira's fingers clutched onto Gaara's cold hand and cringed. He was really gone. "Everyone except Gaara…"

Naruto helped wrap one of Gaara's stiff arms around his own helping to lift some of the weight off my shoulders when we all walked to a clearing. Sakura had said she'd check him over but she knew it was too late.

Sakura laided Gaara's body on the ground checking him over via pressure points and healing jutsu's but it was too late. They were too late.

"Sakura…" She shook her head frowning. Kira fell to her knees unable to take this anymore. Her Gaara, her sweet Gaara…

"I'm sorry Kira…" Sakura whispered reaching forward to hold her, she could feel the girl visibly shaking, her eyes had gone bloodshot and her lips were trembling. She was trying so hard not to cry. "We did everything we could…" She whispered to her friend kneeling down beside her.

"Why Gaara...Why is it always Gaara?" Naruto yelled clenching his fists as tears streamed down his face. This was another promise that he broke, he didn't save him for Kira. His best friend sat crying on the ground in a never blinking position, she wouldn't look away from Gaara and it was all Naruto's fault. "If he dies like this...He's Kazekage! He just became Kazekage!"

"Calm down Uzumaki Naruto…" Lady Chiyo called softly trying to ease the boy.

"SHUT UP!"

Lady Chiyo stared at Naruto stunned at Naruto's intensity. "If you sand ninja hadn't put that monster in Gaara none of this would have happened! Did you ever even consider what Gaara thought?! Did you even ask?! You call him a Jinchuriki host!? Who are you to decide that fate for someone else?!"

Everyone looked around unsure what to do. Sakura hated herself for doing this but nudged Kira over to him. At Kira's confused look Sakura silently pleaded with the girl to help him. Frowning she crawled over to his side knowing that it might look childish. Kira didn't care, she crawled over to her best friend and pulled the boy to her chest feeling him sob into her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to be brave, trying to be strong. Naruto's clutch around her waist was so strong as he sobbed. "I couldn't save Sasuke...I can't save Gaara...I'm so sorry Kira." he cried feeling her hands still a moment or two.

Naruto to feel her shaking shoulders and her soft sniffles but she lifted his face giving him a kind smile because she knew he did his best. Naruto could see how hard she was holding back, he could see her smile didn't reach her eyes but he could see she didn't blame him when she should. "Don't be nice to me! You of all people should hate me!" He yelled pushing himself out of his best friends arms. "I couldn't save Gaara when I said I was." he threw his hands up in the air.

"For three years I trained like crazy but nothing changed, I'm not stronger and I broke another promise…" Kira pulled her best friend back in for a hug wrapping her arms around him and bury her head in his neck. She couldn't hold back anymore she let the tears fall "I don't blame you Naru, and I could never hate you."

Pulling away she wiped his tears off his face "But why? Why can't you hate me." he blubbered trying to get her hands to leave him alone. She smacked his hands away forcing a tough act on once more.

"Because you're my best friend. We've been friends for eleven years. I fight for you and you fight for me. And I'm going to need you now more than ever since Gaara…" She took a deep breath feeling her voice waver some. "Gaara was no match against the Akatsuki...if I'm going to be mad at anyone it's them." Venom dripped from her voice at the mention of the Akatsuki. "And since two are dead I'm closer at getting my revenge and I'm going to need your help so stop blaming yourself." she snapped the ending tears still streaming down both teens faces.

"Can you do that?"

**I know it's a lot shorter than the last few chapters but this is the best I could do on my work schedule I feel bad that I can't update as frequently but I'm honestly waiting for a sickness or something to let me sit at home and be on a computer and write. Oh well I hope you like it.  
**


	47. Chapter 47: He's back!

"Can you do that?" Kira's words echoed in Naruto's ears she wanted him to be strong, she wanted him to be strong for her. "Can you please do that for me?" Fat tears fell down his best friends face as she shook. She was shaking trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Yeah…" Naruto sniffed opening his arms and pulling her into a hug. She clung to Naruto taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. "We'll kill those bastards. Every last one of them." Naruto muttered into her short gray hair.

Lady Chiyo having been moved by the two teens words leaned forward resting her hands on Gaara's chest a green glow emitted from her fingers. Sakura's features turned to surprise watching the woman she grew to care for actually going through with the jutsu. "Granny Chiyo...that jutsu…" the old woman just turned aside and grinned before looking back to Gaara.

"Whats she doing?" Naruto called confused staring at the woman. Kira pulled away staring at Lady Chiyo confused it's not like she could heal Gaara, he was dead. Nothing was going to bring him back, there was no point. "What're you doing?!" Naruto yelled having to be restained by Kira.

"Stop it Naru," she ran her sleeve across her face.

"She's going to bring Gaara back."

Kira sat stunned staring at the old woman. Was that even possible? Bringing Gaara back from the dead? "Bring back to life?" Kira stared down at Gaara's peaceful face, the idea of bringing Gaara back would be amazing. "Can she really do that?"

"Is that really possible?"

Sakura looked to the ground depressed "Only Granny Chiyo can perform this jutsu…" Kira couldn't believe what she was seeing, was it really possible? Was Gaara going to come back? Would it still be the same Gaara?

Lady Chiyo cringed and the green glow started to disappear. "No…" she whispered horrified "Not enough chakra." Her head bowed in shame.

"Lady Chiyo please use some of mine." Kira called softly reaching forward to rest her hand overtop her own. She looked up at stared at the girl, she was completely serious and had a soft grin on her face. "I'm not sure what your doing, and I don't know if it will entirely work but I'm willing to do anything for Gaara."

Naruto placed his hand on Kira's looking at Lady Chiyo as well. "You can use mine as well, is it possible?" The old woman nodded looking at both kids instructing them to place a hand on one of hers. There was a loud crackle and the green glow emitted was brighter and stronger than before.

"Guys…"

Kira heard Sakura's saddened voice echo through her head. 'Sakura...what is this Jutsu?'

Sakura took only a few moments with an answer, Kira could hear her soft sniffles in the background. "She's exchanging her life for Gaara's."

Kira's body went stiff staring at the older woman shocked. "Are you sure about this Granny Chiyo?" Sweat was pooling down the womans face and she already didn't look the best. Naruto stared at his best friend confused, didn't she want Gaara back.

Lady Chiyo cracked a grin keeping her eyes trained down on Gaara. "In this shinobi world created by frivolous old people I'm glad new souls like you have come along. Up until now everything I've done has been wrong...but at the very end I think I might finally be able to do something right. Suna and Konoha. May their future be something different from our time."

She was giving her last words and only a few knew about it. "Naruto, this special power of yours Kakashi spoke of it, that power will change the future dramatically...become a Hokage the like of which has never been seen." Naruto smiled to himself nodding to her words. "Kira, Gaara is lucky to have you in his life. Treasure your love for one another and continue to fight for those you care for. Kakashi did a fine job in raising you, you are lucky to have a father like him." Kira smiled softly looking down at Gaara. She didn't bother to correct the woman in her thinking. Lots of people thought Kakashi was father even though they made it obvious that they were siblings. But who was she to argue with this woman when she was giving up her life to bring Gaara back.

"Just give him hell every now and then." She snickered a bit with the woman agreeing to do so. "And Sakura, in the future don't save a dying Granny like me, help those you truly care about. You're a lot like me. So few women possess such strong spirit, you'll likely surpass your teacher." Sakura stood nodding her head as the tears fell freely. "Naruto, Kira...I have a favor to ask."

Naruto and Kira glance at one another before facing the woman again. "You're the only two who knows Gaara's pain. Gaara also knows your pain please look after Gaara."

"I promise," Kira muttered reaching over with her left hand to brush some of his hair away tracing his mark. "Yeah...me too." Lady Chiyo nodded removing her hands from Gaara's chest smiling at the two.

"Thank you Uzuamaki Naruto, Thank you Hatake Kira." the woman stood staggering back some. Sakura caught the woman and did her best to stay quiet. Kira even shed some tears for the woman she didn't have to do this, she didn't have to give her life up for Gaara. But if Gaara did come back she'd thank this woman every day and pray for her to have a wonderful afterlife.

It took some time for the Jutsu to take effect, Granny Chiyo's ragged breath echoed through Kira's ears as she watched Gaara's sleeping face. She already could see a difference in him. His skin started to return to its natural color, she heard his soft breathing, and felt his pulse radiate to life warming his cold hands once more.

A few minutes after the troops came in did Gaara start to wake up. Naruto sat by her side waiting patiently for Gaara to wake. She made sure he had some space so he could move around if need be as he sat up from his lying position. "Gaara…" Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder feeling relieved that he was alive and okay.

"Naruto…" She held herself back from launching at the male happy tears started to fall, she doesn't remember ever crying this much before. Gaara looked around noticing everyone standing there looking at him. "Kira, why are you crying? What is this?"

"We all came running to your rescue," Naurto laughed patting his back, a laugh escaped Kira's lips as she leaned forward "You scared me half to death baby." she grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek. His face was inflamed at everyone's stare "K-Kira…"

"You had us all worried." Naruto explained. Kira pulled Gaara into a hug clutching onto him for dear life. The red heads arms felt heavy but all he felt was the comfort the girl in front of him, he shifted his arms as best as he could till he was holding her comfortably. Her left hand had moved to rest on his neck under his jaw. She was checking his pulse.

"You sure did, you caused us a lot of grief little brother." Kankuro called surprising the boy. They were all worried about him? But why? They had always...or at least he always thought that they didn't think him special.

Temari glared at the ground, even though she was worried sick about him and wanted nothing more than to hold onto him like Kira had she had a job to do. "Don't act so superior! Gaara is the Kazekage, shut your mouths! You brats." Kankuro and Naruto did not care for Temari's choice of words.

Naruto especially didnt like being knocked out of the way by Temari. Kira pulled away from Gaara believing that his sister needed to check him over. Gaara didn't let her leave completely clutching onto her left hand. His thumb tracing over the thick scar over the top of her hand.

"Gaara how are you feeling?" Temari murmured softly looking him over. Gaara grunted shifting his body so that he could stand. He felt Kira's tug on his hand as she shifted to help catch him if he fell. There was a worried look in her eyes that made him smile to himself. "You shouldn't move too suddenly your body hasn't completely recovered from rigor mortis yet."

Naruto and Kankuro sat to the side while two girls tried to make their way over to Gaara. Matsuri and Sari. Those two who were in the back had ran forward knocking over Naruto in the process. Termari did her best to keep the two girls at bay while Kira rubbed Gaara's back trying to keep him calm and relaxed through the entire ordeal.

"I don't understand...why did everyone come after me?" Gaara whispered softly so only Kira could hear. He watched her scrunch her eyebrows confused "Because we love you dummy." she reached up pulling her mask down and leaned forward she placed her lips on his for the briefest of moments

Gaara felt a surge of energy sore through him when she kissed him, he never felt this way before when they had kissed, true they had only shared a peck or two in the past but this, this was completely different. Something he wanted more of.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kankuro said sincerely. His younger brother was safe and alive because of him. "You should be saying that to the old lady, not me. She saved Gaara with her amazing medical jutsu." Looking over Naruto and Kankuro caught sight of Sakura clutching onto the older woman. "She passed out from tiredness now, but she'll be fine when she gets back to the…" Naruto was grinning happy everything was alright in the end.

"No…"

Naruto stared at the teen confused. "What d'you mean 'no'?" Gaara listened in on his brothers conversation with Naruto. What had happened? "That was no medical ninjutsu, it was a tensei ninjutsu. Chiyo is dead."

Gaara and Naruto sat startled staring ahead. Was that what really happened? Gaara glanced over at his loving girlfriend and watched her cringe away unable to meet his gaze. It must be true. "What are you saying?" Naruto called unsure what to do with this information. If he had known he would...he didn't want anyone to die. He didn't want to be the reason for anyone's death.

Kankuro averted his eyes keeping them locked onto Granny Chiyo's form. "A ninjutsu that restores life in exchange for the users own…" All of Team Guy seemed surprised by this news listening in on what Kankuro was talking about. "At one time, in the sands puppet squad, people tried to research and develop a jutsu to give life to puppets, Chiyo let that. She worked out the theory behind the jutsu, but in the process saying that the risk of the jutsu was too high before experimentation, it was designated a forbidden jutsu, and sealed away."

Kira glanced back at Naruto and Kankuro was this really true. She squeezed Gaara's hand and looked back to Sakura and Granny Chiyo. "'I'm just playing dead' I keep expecting her to laugh out loud and say that…" Ebizo sighed holding back tears. "Such a peaceful expression she has now…"

"Yes…"

Kira could see Gaara getting upset with the news that Granny Chiyo had used the forbidden jutsu for him. "She wanted you to come back." she whispered softly seeing his uneasiness "She said that you and Naruto are the key to making a better future."

Temari herself moved to stare at Granny Chiyo. "Naruto, you really are a mysterious person. You have the power to change people." Naruto stared at Temari now. "Chiyo-sama was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village, she wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara." Gaara leaned closer to Kira resting his body against hers.

"Chiyo-sama entrusted the future to you and Gaara a truly fitting last moment for a shinobi." Kakashi explained to Naruto cheering up the boy before him. "Yeah...the same as San-Daime…"

Kakashi nodded "That's right."

"Yeah, I understand the old lady's feelings for sure now!"

Hearing enough Gaara came to the conclusion that he could no longer sit around. He needed to get up and pay his respects to the woman who gave his life for him. As soon as Kira felt him shift to stand she was right there with him supporting him. "I gotcha…" she whispered. Naruto was quick to join Gaara's side helping easing him over to Sakura's side. She stared up at him unsure what he would do or say. She was so pleased when he spoke.

"Everyone, say a prayer for Chiyo."

Everyone took a moment to say a silent prayer for Lady Chiyo before everyone made the march back to Suna. Gaara had his arms wrapped around Naruto and Kira's shoulders to help keep him stable. He stumbled and had to walk slower than everyone was used to. Matsuri and Sari grumbled wanting to be the girl to help Naruto walk.

Kira could hear them grumbling behind her back but chose to ignore it, Matsuri has always been a little bit of a bitch to her because she was close to Gaara. It wasn't anything new, they were just jealous because Gaara chose her. She unconsciously pulled Gaara closer to her causing the boy beside her to smile.

He couldn't wait till they got home and he could show her how much he appreciated her. From the three years they've known each other she let everything build up until she snaps. When they sat alone in the hospital after the accident he could see how terrified she was that she might not be able to be a ninja again. He could only imagine how scared she must have been when she heard the news.

Gaara didn't see any bright light, he didn't feel relieved he just saw all the horrible moments in his life where he was truly alone. And when it was almost over he saw her. He saw her just standing in the distance waiting for someone. Her figure grew closer and closer till they were standing next to each other. She looked like he first met her. Long gray hair pulled into a braid, the faint scar running across her bottom lip, she looked so small. So innocent. When he had gotten close to her she had reached up and grabbed onto his hand smiling brightly at him.

She dragged him through her home village looking back up to him every now and then to make sure he was still there then looking back to the road. She dragged him to a younger Naruto and the two smiled up at him. The young Naruto took his free hand and they walked him onwards to a line of people, he recognized some but not all of them. When he turned to face them again they were grown to the proper age. They were still smiling at him.

Gaara knew what they were doing. Friends. They were showing him that he wasn't alone, not anymore. And then he woke up to find the worried looks of everyone around him. Naruto's relieved features and Kira's crying form resisting the urge to tackle him. He wasn't alone anymore.

Back at Suna Gaara stood surprised seeing everyone waiting at the entrance waiting. He could hear their cheers and chants "We told you that you had everyone worried." Naruto grinned at the boys expression.

"I didn't...I thought…"

"You big dummy they love you." Kira grinned squeezing his arm affectionately.

Gaara told everyone that Lady Chiyo had to go in first because if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be here. The citizens were shocked to see that Lady Chiyo wasn't alive anymore, they had assumed nothing could kill her. That she was just so stubborn that she would live forever. They were incredibly happy that their Kazekage had returned safely, they didn't know what they would do without their wonderful Kazekage. Kakashi tried to say that they needed to go but Kira shut that down with a glare.

"Medical bay. Now." Kakashi gulped raising his hands in surrender allowing Guy to take him to the medical bay. The other male laughed to himself at the furious girl. Temari grinned from her spot shaking her head. "I'll make sure he's taken care of."

Gaara felt her relax some under his arm. "Thank you Temari. Come on Gaara don't think I haven't forgotten about you." she walked Gaara to the medical bay even though she heard him protest. "Gaara. You died." He heard how calm she sounded and feared the worst. "I need to look you over."

Naruto elbowed Gaara smirking to himself, "It's just best to humor her. She's been worried since we left Konoha."

"Okay...If it'll make you feel better." Gaara agreed being led to a bed, he felt utterly exhausted as he sat down. He watched her as she moved his limbs around, turn his head in different directions, he's never seen her so worried before. "I promise I'm okay,"

He reached up cupping her cheek and grinned watching her nuzzle into his hand "Please sit with me." she obeyed instantly curling into his side hugging him and keeping her head nuzzled into his chest. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You had to protect your Village...You were doing your job."Gaara nodded at her words "I know but I worried you. It was never my intention to worry you."

"I doubt it was your intention to get kidnapped by the Akatsuki in the first place." Gaara chuckled holding her body to his tighter. His limbs ached but he needed to hold her, he's missed her greatly. "I love you." his heart skipped beats hearing those words. She loved him, something he never thought would happen. Hearing those words made him feel all nice and warm inside.

"I love you too." and he meant it too. Watching her head rise they stared into one another's eyes, he memorized every little detail. How the red coloring would turn from a deep dark red to a light pink. He felt like he could get lost in them if he stared long enough. There was a magnetic pull. His body telling him to kiss her before she turned away.

They needed each other. He could smell mint on her breath, her eyes were half lidded now, just staring up at him. Leaning forward she closed the gap feeling his lips pressed against her own. She felt sparks run through her veins when he pulled her closer. Her hand snaked up to rest against his cheek, her fingers gripping onto the hair on the back of his neck. He felt chills run down his spine feeling her fingers grip onto his hair.

He wanted more but wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to scare her off but she was making it hard to think of anything but doing more. He remembered something Kankuro had told him about girls when he first started dating Kira. He hoped he wasn't going to make a fool of himself.

Licking her bottom lip he felt her jump in surprise her large bust crashed into his chest and the rest was history. They sat there making out in one of the medical bay rooms closed off from the world around them. Breathing in one anothers scents, taking in the others features by touch alone. Though eventually they had to pull away for air.

Gaara rested his head against her own watching her face grow very flushed. "Thats new…" she gasped grinning up at him.

"Yeah...Was that okay?" she giggled breathlessly sending his heart into overdrive. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly her thumb caressing his cheek. "Yes. It's very okay." They grinned stupidly at eachother like two dumb kids in love when Temari opened the curtin.

She took in the two teens forms red faced and out of breath "Kira he's recovering." she snapped glaring at the girl.

"He started it." She pointed a finger at the boy who shrugged gladly taking the blame if it meant he could kiss her again.

Temari rolled her eyes a small smile on her lips "Well no kissing till he's better." Gaara rolled his eyes holding her closer to his side.

* * *

Three days in Suna was more than enough to heal Gaara from being revived. He quite enjoyed having Kira take care of him and sneaking kisses when they knew they were safe. Naruto spent some time with him as well. He enjoyed watching Naruto and Kira joking at each other like children. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have them in his life.

Kakashi was doing better but still not one hundred percent back to his normal self. They had a funeral for Lady Chiyo where the entire village came to see her funeral. Gaara said some wonderful words sending tears to some. Everyone was upset.

After the funeral Gaara and Kakashi had to lay down and rest. Naruto sat in the kitchen while Kira and Sakura made lunches for everyone. Sakura gagged at Kira for making Gaara favorite. Temari places Gaara food in his room to eat when he woke up and Kira left some fish in the fridge for Kakashi.

Sakura had explained to both Naruto and Kira what she had found out when fighting with Sasori. Apparently Orochimaru had a spy working for Sasori and they were supposed to meet very soon. "That's perfect! We can go to the spot they're meeting up at and get the information and save Sasuke!" Naruto grinned excitedly. They were so close to Sasuke now. He couldn't wait to bring him home.

Kira was a little less than thrilled. Sure she wanted to help save her old friend from Orochimaru but she could still vividly remember how crazy Sasuke was acting the day he left. That crazed look in his eye. She hoped that when they saved Sasuke he would have forgotten about his crush on her.

On the third day Kira, Naruto, and Sakura went to Lady Chiyo grave to say their final goodbyes. Team Guy and Kakashi were ready to go but let the three have a moment or two.

Gaara and his siblings met up with the group deciding to walk them out of the village. "Sakura, Naruto, Kira time to go!" Kakashi called waving them over. His arm slung over Guy sensei. Kira and Naruto grabbed their bags and headed over "Sakura you coming?" Naruto questioned pausing in his walk.

Kira snuggled up close to Gaara staring at the two. "Yeah." Sakura's hand rested on the grave before walking over to the rest of the group. Gaara held Kira close to him as they walked through the village. They spoke the night before about how she wasn't going to stay. He saw how upset she was and the battle going on inside her head.

He might not have liked Sasuke, especially after Kira had explained what had happened between the four of them. He understood why she needed to save him, but it didn't mean he liked it.

"Please call me when you get back alright?" Gaara asked her holding her hands in his.

Kira grinned up at Gaara "Of course I will. I'm sorry I can't stay."

Gaara nodded "Its alright, we'll just have you stay after you save your friend...though I really don't like him…" she nodded her head, knowing he needed her to understand he didn't like Sasuke Uchiha. "I know you don't. But thank you for understanding. Besides when we first me everyone was in love with Sasuke. I fell for you instead." That helped.

Naruto stepped up close to Gaara and Kira the two stared at one another "I guess this is where we're supposed to shake hands or something but im not really good at these things so…let's just."

Gaara surprised Naruto by lifting his hand. It was amazing to the sand come to life wrapping around Naruto's hand swirling until he felt Gaaras firm grip in his own. Kira grinned to herself along with everyone watching.

"Take care Naruto, and keep an eye on her for me." He nodded his head to his girlfriend standing to the side of him. Naruto laughed giving that smile everyone knew and loved. "You too Gaara, and don't worry! She's safe with me."

"Oh shush you two!" She grinned watching as Naruto stepped away. Pulling her mask down she leaned up placing a kiss on his lips "I love you,"

"Love you too."

The group eventually moved out so making the two teens sad to be away from one another. Naruto had done his best to help Kira feel better about leaving but she just couldn't shake the feeling of doing something wrong. Like maybe if she had stayed nothing bad would happen.

"Masters you're so slow!" Tenten complained jolting Kira out of her thoughts. Guy was beyond annoyed at going so slow, if it were up to him they would be halfway home by now. But as Kakashi's friend he vowed he'd take the man home as safe as he could!

"Sorry Guy, the Mangekyo Sharingan takes a lot out of me...it's going to be awhile before I can move on my own again."

Kakashi did feel bad having to rely on Guy like this. After all their friendship was a strange one but Kakashi was thankful Guy and his team were there for them on the mission.

"OKAY THEN!" Kira felt her eye start to twitch staring at the man throw Kakashi onto his back like a child while Kakashi struggled to figure out what was going on. In the end Kakashi was forced to deal with Guys piggyback ride.

"Okay! Now we're moving! Hope you all can keep up with me!" Guy yelled before zooming off into the distance. Lee looked amazed and quickly shifted his backpack to his chest and took the stance to have someone on his back. "Neji."

"No thank you!" Kira couldn't contain her laughter when Lee started to copy and just doubled over.

"Ask Sakura she might!" Lee gasped blushing a bright red as he looked at Sakura excitedly.

"Don't encourage him! Lee lets go." Sakura glared at Kira walking away from the group. Neji and Tenten simply rolled their eyes already used to the boys antics.

Snickering Kira, Naruto, and Lee joined the others. Lee was pouting that he didn't get to have the same as Master Guy but chose to run in circles around the group as they walked onwards. Stating he needed to catch up the Master Guy somehow. Though Kira was enjoying Lees antics she still felt like she made a terrible mistake. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Okay that's it. I'm done for now. I got a few days off I'll try to write more tomorrow no promises on when the next update will be but yay! Gaaras back and I really love seeing Temari as an over protective big sister to Gaara!


	48. Chapter 48:Flashback

Humming to herself, Kira let her mind wander back to Suna, she wondered what Gaara was doing. Was he at his desk doing work or was he sitting in his house possibly thinking about her. She hoped he was feeling well. Maybe she should have stayed to make sure he was okay. Make sure he was completely healed.

She was happy that they could spend their last night together. Her face started to flush remembering his light touch on her skin, how soft his kisses felt against her lips. His scent in the desert air smelled strongly of wood, and dare she say it he tasted so sweet like the cactus pear we had earlier that day.

_"Gaara where are you taking me?" She laughed being dragged every which way by the redhead in front of her. He gripped her hand tightly tugging when she paused or was going too slow._

_He turned his head back grinning at her before looking back to where he was going. He led her up another set of stairs until they made it to a roof._

_Kira stood amazed looking over the city. It was completely different from the views back home. The night air held a chill though she rarely felt it anymore. The stars in the sky looked so bright and warm, the lights in the city made it look like we were in space itself._

_Gaara grinned watching her expression, he'd been wanting to show her this place for some time now, it was his favorite place to go to think , to relax. He hadn't even brough Temari or Kankuro up here but he knew she would love it. He knew that this was the best spot to spend their last night together._

_"This is incredible!" She gushed leaning against the guardrail watching people move around through the night. Gaara stood beside her resting a hand on top of her own watching the citizens as well. "I'm glad you like the view, I come up here to think. I figured you might like it."_

_Kira looked over placing a kiss on Gaara's cheek "Its beautiful." Gaara led her over to a blanket and the two laid down staring up at the stars. Kira grinned thinking back to when Naruto and her would stare at the stars and how they made a game out of it._

_"Want to play a game?"_

_Gaara glanced over at her searching the sky for something "A game?"_

_He watched her nod her head shifting her right arm behind her head to get a more comfortable position "When Naruto and I were younger and we had our sleepovers we'd sometimes sneak out of the apartment and run up to the top of Hokage rock and stare at the stars. We made a game out of it, make up as many shapes and figures until we fell asleep or laughed ourselves into the next day."_

_Looking over she saw Gaara was watching her intently "I've never done that before…" he looked up at the stars "I suppose that this is also romantic like Temari said." Kira's brows scrunched together watching a light blush coat his face. He was trying to be romantic?_

_She instantly felt bad, here she was goofing off about and talking about games when he was trying to be romantic. She was such an idiot. "When did Temari tell you this?" she studied his face as he searched the stars. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile when he locked eyes with her, she felt captivated by his seafoam green eyes. She didn't know how he was able to hypnotize her like he did._

_"A few months ago, a little bit after we planned on you spending a week or two here. I sort of asked her what I should do...she told me girls like romance and lights…"_

_Reaching over she grabbed his hand rolling onto her side so that she was now just staring at him. "Gaara." he rolled onto his side staring at her fully. "Yes Kira,"_

_Slowly she scooched closer to the male making sure they were close enough that they were snuggling Gaara's face grew hotter at how close they were. He couldn't believe they were this close. The light pink flecks in her ruby red eyes made his blush worsen. Small freckles spread over her cheeks from the sun over the long hot days in Suna. He was finding new things to love about her._

_"You know your really cute…" she flushed looking at his neck too embarrassed to look him in the eye. She felt him squeeze her hand. "Y-you d-do?" she nodded feeling her face grow hotter by the second. She could hear Kaida chuckling in her chest. "Yeah."_

_"You are too." she smiled to herself snuggling into his chest noticing how cold he was. Her eyes widen in surprise at how cold he was. "We need to get you inside." she called sitting up staring at him fearfully. He watched her confused "Gaara your freezing!" He sat up shrugging his shoulders._

_"The cold never bothered me before, I'm fine." He smiled to himself watching her scurry up to her feet and grab their things. "Gaara it's different now. You shouldn't be out here without a jacket or something to keep warm."_

_He gave her a look that said he was annoyed with her acting this way but got up at her own look. She was worried. Scared even. "Dear please stop worrying over me." he felt her grab his hand pulling him towards the door. "I know your worried but…"_

_"But nothing Gaara. I understand that your Kazekage and that you don't need someone to keep an eye on you but baby. You died. You were brought back to life and I don't know what the side effects are, I-Im scared you'll just…"_

_Gaara saw the tears forming in her eyes, she was shaking with nerves as she babbled to him. She couldn't say the rest of her sentence. Pulling her to his chest he held her as she shook. "I'm not going anywhere." he promised feeling her arms circle his waist. "I promise."_

_Pulling one of his hands free he lifted her chin placing a kiss on her lips. It wasn't how he planned their evening together but he could feel her love in the kiss. He could feel her relaxing under his touch. "I love you," he whispered so softly he barely heard himself say it._

_"I love you too."_

_The two stood there in one anothers embrace. Hands started to roam bodies and things were getting more heated than the two had planned. Gaara could feel this unfamiliar feeling in his stomach, his guts felt like they were twisting and turning, already he could feel himself growing harder the longer they stood together._

_He flushed with embarrassment knowing he couldn't particularly hide himself without making it look obvious. "I'm not so cold anymore…" Gaara admitted trying a joke out, he watched her laugh against his chest. "Shall we head back in?"_

_He watched her nod knowing she would be happy that he went in. The two of them walked back in the building, Kira caught sight of Gaara shifting his pants every now and then and a red stain across his face. She aroused him. Her own blush coated her cheeks when she thought of what more they could do. She didn't want to end the night with just kissing, she sort of wanted to see what else would happen if they stayed alone together._

_They stood alone in the dark bedroom that was Gaara's room. "Would you want to um…?" He motioned to the bed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. She nodded following him and sitting on the hard mattress. They were busy playing with their hands unsure what to say or do at this moment._

_"So…" She looked up kissing his cheek when she thought it was time for her to leave. "Don't go." Looking up at the male he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he reached up to hold her face._

_He felt her lips parted and arms wrap around his neck pulling closer. She could feel his free arm wrap around her waist. She felt the familiar warmth enter her stomach twisting and turning making her want more._

_She barely felt Gaara shift her body to lie down, she was enjoying his touch, his scent was driving her mad, he tasted so sweet. She just wanted to be wrapped in his arms forever and never be let go. She gasped in surprise feeling his hand snake up her shirt, those feather light touches sent goosebumps through her skin._

_When those rough hands grasped her right breast she felt a jolt of electricity shot through her body. Her back arched into Gaaras chest as a moan escaped her lips._

_Gaara flushed deeply hearing those sounds coming from her. Her leg had wrapped around his hip giving him further access to feel her body. She was driving him wild, thoughts of claiming her slipped through his mind as he tried to create that sound again. Her nails scraped through his hair when he started playing with her large soft mound. He didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop._

Kira blushed heavily at the next part that happened clutching her twisting stomach as she remembered how gentle he was. Sakura was giving Kira a look that said she was confused. They had been jogging for the past hour but she was distracted. She wasn't paying much attention to anything. What was she thinking about?

"Girl talk?" Sakura called startling her out of her thoughts. Kira blushed even more looking down to her feet but nodded again. "Whats going on with you?"

Sakura and Kira shifted closer to one another so that whatever they were to talk about wouldn't be heard by the others. Naruto was still her best friend but Sakura had been there for her and the two bonded more than they had when they were still team seven.

"I miss Gaara is all…" She grinned thinking of those seafoam green eyes.

Sakura gave her a look "What happened last night? After dinner you two disappeared. So spill." Kira grinned to herself and went into her tale about how Gaara had dragged her to the roof and the two of them were looking at the stars. How she got scared when his body was freezing, the small fight that was quickly made up when they shared a kiss. "And then we sort of went back to his room and…" Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

"You didn't!" she squealed loudly surprising Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee from their own jog. "What was it like? Is he a good kisser?"

Kira let out a dreamy sigh thinking back to her man. "He is a very good kisser."

"So, better than Kiba?"

"Way better."

Naruto gasped dramatically. "YOU AND DOG BOY USED TO DATE?!" Kira cringed at Naruto's loud yell. "I can't believe it!" He looked away from her hurt.

Rolling her eyes Kira punched Narutos shoulder "It was one date and we spent the date giving Akamaru a bath. Believe it or not Kiba wasn't that romantic when we were fourteen."

Naruto grumbled arms crossed over his chest as the three walked together "Why would you go out with him anyway?"he watched her shrug her shoulders, not giving a good enough explanation for going on a date with Kiba.

"So anyway Sakura it was incredible! He just…" she sunk as she walked making a face of pure bliss. Sakura giggles sighing happily with Kira. "I'm happy for you, I honestly don't think I'd do anything with anyone beside Sasuke."

Kira nodded knowing that the two would look good together but she still had her doubts about Sasuke. How much had he changed since they last saw each other. "Wait are you talking about kissing?"

Kira averted her eyes smirking at Sakura "Yeah, just kissing Naru." She didn't think Naruto needed to know that his best friend took a big step with her boyfriend the night before they left. It didn't hurt as much as everyone had said it would, in fact it was wonderful. She rubbed her neck smiling to herself where the small love mark was.

**I wanted a cute moment between Kira and Gaara. I also can't write lemon/lime/ sexy stuff. I'm really bad at trying to word everything without going onto websites and looking up sexy stories and having to read through a bunch just to get the right sex appeal. I might for the future but for right now I don't think so. Anyway I hope you liked it! It took me a while to come up with this, once staying up till 3 writing up a storm before being dragged to bed.**


	49. Chapter 49: On the Road To Sasuke

As soon as the group made it Konoha, Guy and Kira got Kakashi to the hospital. He was admitted right away and taken to his own room with a view of the city. Kira let out a quick 'Thanks Guy' and rushed after the nurses.

Thats where Naruto found her three hours later. He appeared outside the window of Kakashi's room he caught her reading one of her books she always had in her backpack. Sliding the window open he hopped inside and moved to a chair by his best friend.

"So according to Granny Tsunade we have to find two new replacing members of team Kakashi for our Sasuke mission. How is Kakashi doing?" He looked over his instructor sleeping soundly.

Kira snuggled up close to Naruto looking over at her brother "Well according to Dr. Yamamoto he's gonna be out of commission for the next few weeks. He might be better by the time we get back from rescuing want to kick his ass for running off."

Naruto snickered nodding his head in agreement. "Don't worry, we'll kick his ass and make him regret ever running away in the first place. How're you doing by the way? I know you didn't want to leave Gaara."

She let out a sad sigh clutching tighter to his arm. "I'm upset sure but Gaara knows we need to save him, we'll just end up seeing each other later for the holidays, I already got the okay from Lady Tsunade." Naruto nodded grinning like the little devil he is.

"Well at least you can look forward to that. Gaara's lucky to have you." She nodded still missing how soft his touch was. "Really Kira. I've never seen him so happy." Kira giggled again squeezing his hand "I've also never seen you this happy over a guy."

"Yeah...He makes me really happy Naru. I'm so happy he's back."

"Me too Kira, me too."

They sat in silence, stuck in their own thoughts, watching over their former instructor and big brother (adopted for one of the two). "Want to grab some food? I'm sure you miss Cafeteria food." Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust at the thought of eating the muck he had enough of it the last time he was here. "No thanks."

Snickering to herself Kira pulled herself out of the shared chair walking over to Kakashi's bed and placing a kiss on his head. "I'll be back in a little bit Kashi, heal faster so we can go home okay?" Kakashi mumbled something under the covers but otherwise was still asleep. Turning back to her friend she grinned extending her left hand. "Come on, let's go find the replacing two for team Kakashi."

Naruto grinned reaching forward and grabbing her hand tightly, he was glad she was here with him. He didn't think they would have been able to find another member for Team Kakashi without her.

The two made it outside instantly Kira felt the warm sun soak into her skin making her grin. The fresh air was started to help her nerves. They decided to wander searching for a spot to eat and recruit on the way. Naruto kept mumbling to himself about who could be the best replacement for the two vacant spots. They didn't need a healer, they had two now. So someone who was good at long distance fighting would be good as well as another up close fighter.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Shino's voice echoed through her ears causing the girl to look up and smile at her friend. "Glad to see your mission was a success Kira." Shino called referring to her mission before she left to save Gaara.

Grinning at the boy she let out a small laugh "It was pretty easy, he only needed a few hits and he was done for. Strange how that was a B mission, more like a D."

Naruto stared at Kira confused, who was she talking to? "It was also a success," Naruto glanced between the two again. He had absolutely no idea who this guy was, yet somehow this guy knew him. "Do I know you?"

Kira and Shino looked at Naruto shocked. "It's me!"

"Like I said, do I know you?" Kira glanced at the two trying to figure out what was going through Naruto's brain, was he trying to be funny? Shino hadn't changed that much since Naruto left. "Naru...are? Are you serious?"

"I don't know who this guy is!"

"...Hey i know it's been a while but you should at least try to remember your friends, you know. Or else it just hurts the other person's feelings."

Kira frowned looking back at Shino "Naruto! How could you forget about Shino!"

Realization struck Naruto's features "Thats Shino?! How am I supposed to recognize you with your face hidden like that!"

"My face his hidden!" Kira cried throwing her hands in the air exasperated. "Yeah but you got, you know." He threw his hands to his head and made his fingers point like devil horns. "You got long horns so it's pretty easy to remember you."

"And Shino isn't your friend? Man so rude!" She shook her head disappointed. "Wait just because I have horns thats the only reason you remembered me?!"

Naruto was going to respond when Kiba spoke up. "Shino, you're early!" Naruto's eyes widen in surprise seeing how big Akamaru had gotten. "K-Kiba?"

"Naruto, it was you, after all! I thought I recognized your scent!" He jumped off Akamaru and rushed over grinning happily while Akamaru rushed to Kira rubbing his big head against her hip tail wagging expectantly.

Kiba shook his head at the actions of his dog "And the lovely Kira, it's been a while. Ready to go on our next date." he wiggled his eyebrows a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shaking her head Kira bent down giving Akamaru her full attention.

Naruto scoffed shaking his head too "She's with Gaara. I think Kira here only likes Kage's." Kiba thought it over in his head before a sinister smirk made it to his face. "Then I guess I'll just have to be Hokage."

Kira snickered with Akamaru "As if you could ever be Hokage! She could do way better than you! Anyway whose dog is that!" He pointed to Akamaru.

"Thats Akamaru obviously, but hey did you grow or something?" Kiba started checking his height against Naruto's they were still roughly the same height.

"Me? Akamaru's the one that grew. I didn't know dogs could get that big so fast."

Kiba glanced back shrugging his shoulders "Really? I guess I never noticed because he's always with me." Shaking her head, Kira scratched Akamaru's chest making his leg start to thump loudly "How could you not notice? He used to sit on top of your head. Right Shino?"

Shino looked pissed and refused to meet Naruto's stare choosing to watch Kira and Akamaru, the large dog flopped onto his back exposing his belly whimpering for belly rubs "Your so much cuter than Kiba you know that? Everyone likes you more." she gushed doing as asked.

"You recognized Kiba right away Naruto."

"Apparently he could only remember his best friend because she has horns sticking out of her head." Kira grumbled glaring at Naruto this time as well "So don't take it too personally Shino."

"Shoot now their both mad at me." Naruto grumbled trying to think of a way to smooth things over with Kira. That was until he heard a very sharp 'eep' sound. Confused he looked around deciding to walk away for a moment or two to find the source of the noise.

**'Where were you anyway? We were all supposed to meet up and get dinner the other night.'** Kiba thought to her reaching down to join her in giving Akamaru affection.

_'Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?' _At his confused stare she continued _'They're this large group of people who are going after people like Naruto and me...People with monsters in them.'_ Kiba watched her left hand curl into Akamaru's fur.

**'So what about them? Did they try something while you were on your mission?' **

He saw her nod keeping her eyes down on the ground _'Hinata knows some about the Akatsuki but they kidnapped Gaara...He was like me. He had a monster in him and they wanted it. They kidnapped him and tortured him removing the beast from within him...he didn't make it at first…' _

Kiba reached over placing a hand on her shoulder making her look up. Sure he teased her and joked about dating her but he knew her heart wouldn't belong to him. During the time Naruto was gone they had gotten very close. Almost what she and Naruto were, she was easily one of his best friends. "He's okay now." She whispered a sad smile on her lips.

"Good." Shino looked at the two of them rolling his eyes, this had to be another conversation they didn't want him listening into. He usually wasn't upset when this happened but because of Naruto forgetting him, Shino was feeling a bit self conscious. "So is that what happened on your mission with the thief?"

Kiba watched her blink confusion in her eyes at the question he just asked. "Oh no! That one was easy the guy in question is in a holding cell I think. It was the next day that we found out about Gaara and we just got back."

"So if this just happened then why are you here?! You should be with Gaara making sure he isn't over working himself!"

Kira smiled to herself staring at the ground "Sakura found some information that could lead us to saving Sasuke…" Shino and Kiba stare at her shocked.

It had been three years since their comrade had run off. Kiba could still vividly remember his battle to try and help bring the Uchiha boy back and they still failed. He had almost lost his life in the process if it wasn't for Kankuro of the Sand.

They both understood now. She was going to try and save him, bring him home finally. "I see…" a distant thud alerted the group to look over to Naruto holding a fainting Hinata.

"Anyone ever notice she always faints when he's involved?" Kiba asked anyone in the group.

"He remembered her too…"

"How could anyone forget Hinata, she's incredible!" Kira sighed shaking her head smiling to herself. "Naru bring her over here to the shade so I can look her over!"

Naruto quickly shifted the girl to being held bridal style and carried her to the group resting her gracefully on the ground under the shade. Naruto watched Kira shift her head back and forth before taking a deep breath and forming some hand signals before placing her now glowing hands on her temples.

This was nothing like he was used to, when Naruto saw Kira heal others in the past her eyes would glow a bright blue and she'd get this far off look on her face. But now she was concentrating and seemed to be trying to find something that he didn't know what.

"Naru maybe you should step back a bit." Naruto did as asked and watched the girl slowly start to wake up.

She had a confused look on her eyes as she looked around her noticing her teammates staring down at her with a knowing look, Akamaru head rested in her lap waiting for her to feel better, Kira's knowing grin as she let out a few giggles and Naruto staring at her a little bit behind everyone else a worried expression on his face. Hinata instantly felt her face heat up seeing Naruto.

"You okay?" She nodded blushing deeper at Narutos stare.

"You okay there Hinata?" She nodded again at Narutos words. "Well we were wondering if either of you want to join us in our Sasuke recovery team?"

Kiba glanced at Shino and Hinata before speaking up "Even if we wanted to we already have a mission. Sorry guys were late enough as it is."

"It's all good just stay safe alright?" Kira stood up from her spot on the ground looking back at Naruto shrugging her shoulders at his disappointment. "Yeah thanks anyway,"

Naruto and Kira watched as team Kurenai walk off to the edge of town. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and the two set off down the road again. He was pretty bummed that his first choice of teammates were unavailable. So while Naruto was mumbling to himself Kira over to one of the stands and ordering some Takoyaki for them.

When her food was ready they rushed back to the boy. "Hey Naru I got us some food!" The two moved to the side of the street. Naruto was still grumbling as he shoved more fried octopus balls in his mouth eating almost all of them in two minutes barely registering how hot they were. "Thanks Kira." he muttered and the two went off to Naruto's second choice in the Sasuke team.

* * *

"Bah, like I said. It's troublesome, but I have to sort out the entrants for the Chunin Exam." Naruto pouted slumping his shoulders again "I know we have a sort of friendship thing, and I'd like to help you out but theres just no way I can do what I want either. It's...that Godaime. You'd think I get enough nagging from my mother."

"Come on Shikamaru she's not that bad. She just has a lot on her plate and she trusts your opinion most. Does that mean something to you?" Kira tried to defend her Lady Tsuande. Even though Sakura was closer to Lady Tsunade than she was Kira still felt the need to stick up for the woman, after all she taught her everything she knew about healing and helped bring her brother back when he was in that coma.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes shaking his head annoyed. "In that case, I'll give you a hand." Looking over Kira smiled brightly seeing Choji. "Hey Choji!"

"Hey Kira, Hey Shikamaru! Here's the lunch your mother asked me to bring you."

"Choji!"

Shikamaru gave Choji a strange look "Choji you sure you can say that so easily? Don't you have a mission with Asuma sensei and Ino?" He said with a knowing tone.

"Come on we can't just ignore Naruto and Kira's request. I'll try talking to Asuma sensei about it." Choji reasoned smiling at the three of them.

Naruto was beaming and beyond excited that Choji would join in! "Choji thanks a lot!" Shikamaru let out a long sigh pinching the bridge of his nose before speaking up "Even if you say it to Asuma sensei, he'll still say no. He has Tsunade-sama standing over him, after all."

Naruto chuckled watching Choji munch on his bag of chips, Kira and Shikamaru glanced around getting a funny feeling of being watched. Kira started to casually unlock her weapons pouch glancing around her and keeping her ears on high alert for anything. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck of her neck stand on edge when it happened. Shikamaru quickly shoved Naruto out of the way while Choji hit the ink like monster.

When Choji's fist connected with the beast it completely turned to black ink. Shooting a kunai at the beast on the roof of the building the same thing happened. That beast turned to ink as well. Up ahead in the distance someone sat on the roof watching them, studying them. Kira frowned having never seen him before but he was wearing a Konoha headband.

"I've never seen him before...he's wearing a Konoha headband!"

"That came from nowhere. I've no idea what he's doing but that guy needs to be captured and handed over to the interrogation squad." Kira watched him move his paint brush across the paper in his lap and quickly realized what his specialty was.

His art would come to life and do as the male said. The male in question didn't seem all that memorable at first. He was dressed in black, his shirt only coming down to the bottom of his ribs exposing his stomach. His features were very pale as if he hadn't been in the sun for long periods of time. If she had seen him in a crowded area she probably would have overlooked him.

"I'll cover you. Go, Naruto!"

Kira shot up and onto the roof rushing down towards the unfamiliar male. When Naruto got close enough her suspicions were correct. The images on his sheet of paper came to life and produced six ink like tigers. Shikamaru's shadow split into six different links wrapping themselves around the beasts and destroying them Naruto and the mysterious male clashed weapons. Kira was quick to slip her own kunai around the males neck making him pause halting his movements thinking quickly on what to do next.

Naruto and Kira believing they had the upper hand decided to interrogate the male. "Who the hell are you?!"

"You're fairly weak, having to rely on this demon for your protection like always...So what do you have between your legs?"

Kira scrunched her brows together staring at the back of the males head. Who asks such a thing?! Kira grunted feeling a sharp pang spread through her rips causing her to move her blade away. Damn him. He distracted her with that saying giving him the perfect chance to jump away nicking his neck in the process of her falling down.

Hissing to herself Kira got to work focusing her chakra to surface feeling the cool current rush through her veins as she started to use an old technique. She couldn't use anything too advanced or she could risk hurting those in the village or destroying homes. No if she did that she'd be in major trouble with Lady Tsunade.

Quickly as she could she let the bullets of water escape her mouth watching to her dismay as he avoided her attacks, he must have noticed Shikamaru's shadow making its way towards him and realized he needed to escape. "We'll meet again Naruto-kun!"

The male called out before disappearing completely. Kira rubbed her chest staring where the male once was trying to think everything over. He was skilled. Very skilled. He wasn't a jonin so who was he? It could be possible he was in Anbu squad and she just never met him but she didn't know. He was different...she didn't know what to think.

"What was that?" Shikamaru muttered confused, it didn't help Kira that Shikamaru didn't even know who the male was. It was very strange indeed.

"Choji! I thought I'd find you here!" Kira let out a groan hearing the blonde bimbo call out to her comrade. Of course Ino had to come after they were just attacked. Ugh. "For crying out loud! Asuma sensei's angry that you still haven't shown up!"

Naruto and Kira hopped down off the roof of the building looking over at three of them. "Sorry Ino, some weird guy just started attacking us. At the mention of weird guy Ino looked over at where Naruto and Kira were standing.

"Weird guy? Hey, is it Naruto?!" She grinned throwing her arm in the air waving at the blonde boy. "No...the weird guy isn't Naruto...uh…"

"Naruto! Been a while!"

"It's fine now, Choji. Damn this is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered holding his head.

* * *

It was a few hours after Kira had returned to the hospital seeing her brother sitting up, his food left untouched on the tray as he stared at his lap. His mind running all over the place. She could hear his thoughts running left to right never finishing a proper sentence before moving onto another.

When noticing her arrival Kakashi gave his sister a small smile patting the bed for them to share. Kira grinned and quickly rushed to his side till she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders holding her in a hugging embrace.

Childish it seemed but she rarely cared. She loved it when Kakashi gave her affection like this, it made her feel like she was important to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." he muttered hugging her tighter to his chest. "What happened while I was resting? I hope you got out of here for a little bit. You shouldn't have to sit with me while I recover."

She smiled up at him showing off her sharp fangs as she held his hand with her right hand. She couldn't feel how rough his fingers were or how cold they actually were but she was careful of the IV sticking out of the top of his hand. She had argued with the nurse to put the IV in his hand that way when he moved in his sleep the machine wouldn't go off and wake him.

"I got out for a little bit. Naruto came by and we walked around town looking for two people for Team Kakashi since you wouldn't be able to join us." Kakashi nodded reaching over with his free hand to take a bite of fish.

"Did you find anyone?"

Shaking her head she stared at the wall. "No, but we ran into some weird guy who started attacking us." She quickly explained what had happened while they were talking to Shikamaru and Choji and told him her thoughts on him. "I could be crazy and he might just be from an Anbu team but why would he attack us?"

Kakashi let out a hum thinking it over, he himself wasn't sure he had his suspicions but he couldn't be too sure about it. After all, he wasn't there and he would need to speak to Lady Tsunade.

* * *

Meeting our new team members was shocking. Kira couldn't believe the male who had attacked them yesterday was her new teammate but at least she knew the other male. She couldn't believe that Tenzo was here as the captain of their team.

"You!"

"Hiya." The male smiled it was obviously fake and it was sort of creepy. Sakura stared at Naruto and the new male confused. How did Naruto know him?

"Um...from now on, Team Kakashi, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as Captain." Kira nodded giving the male a smile, it had been some time since she worked with Tenzo but then again that wasn't his name either. It was the name she knew him as when they had worked together. "Sorry about before. I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team members. I just didn't know how much I'd have to look after the little prick with no balls, and the bitch who can't even perform a proper water style jutsu let alone basic combat."

Kira felt her eye twitch staring at the male, did he really just say that about her? Naruto was fuming at this point! He had to be held back by Sakura as he tried to attack the male "What did you say?!"

"Hey! He's our teammate now! Cool down!" She yelled keeping a tight hold onto Naruto, she made direct eye contact with the male as she spoke again though. "But you're not that nice…"

The male started to laugh "Really? I like people like you, friendly crones." Tenzo had to restrain Sakura this time as she tried to throttle him. "You what?!"

"Hey remember what you just said to Naruto?" Tenzo yelled struggling to keep the pink haired girl from killing the boy. It took some time for Sakura to calm down, Kira had ease the girl into relaxing by promising her a girls day where they'd do whatever she wanted.

That usually worked. So when Tenzo believed that Sakura wouldn't kill the male he let her go giving Kira a thankful look. "Anyway. From now on the five of us are off on a mission. But look at you. There's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to each other. So introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"I'm Haruno, Sakura."

"I'm Hatake, Kira."

"My name is Sai."

_'It's good to see you again Master Tenzo,'_ She smiled at the man watching him nod a small smile making it's way to his face. _**'It is wonderful to see you again as well Kira, but for now please call me Yamato.' **_

_'Yes sir.' _

"Well, now that we know each other, thats the end of that. Now I will explain our mission. From here the four of us will proceed to the Tenchi bridge. There we will intercept the spy the Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha, Sasuke. We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused!"

Sakura, Naruto, and Kira were more than ready to bring their friend back kicking and screaming if they had to, they wouldn't fail this time. "We will assemble at the front gate in one hour. After sorting out equipment, we will depart."

After separating from the meet up point Kira, Sakura, and Naruto walked to their respective homes together. "I really just can't stand that asshole Sai!" Naruto grumbled staring at the ground as he walked. "Why is he taking Sasuke's place? Four people is enough for team Kakashi."

"He's definitely very Vulgar...but don't you think he resembles Sasuke somewhat?" Sakura tried to cheer Naruto up a little. "His face, his voice…"

Kira shrugged at Sakura's thoughts she wasn't wrong. Sai and Sasuke did look similar to one another but Sai was much paler than Sasuke ever was. "Maybe, he's still a douche though."

"Did you hear how he talked to all of us!" Naruto grumbled glaring at the ground clenching his fists "He called Kira a monster **and** a bitch! I mean I get that she's creepy looking sometimes with those horns and how her eyes start to glow when she gets really mad and…" Kira and Sakura were giving Naruto a look that said 'Shut Up' "But you get the idea right?"

Sakura nodded in agreement, "I agree that I don't like how he spoke to us, but we have to try and make the best of it. He is our teammate anyway."

"Hmph! Not a chance, Sasuke was way cooler than Sai ever could be...no...he's just better! There's no way I can see him as our teammate!" Naruto snapped throwing his arms behind his head. Kira and Sakura gave Naruto a new look smirking to themselves. There was no way he would have said something like that if Sasuke was around.

"You're right. Sasuke is somewhat cooler than Sai." Sakura agreed giggling to herself. "What do you mean somewhat?! Sasuke's way better!"

Shaking her head Kira waved bye to the two and walked home. She had enough time to pack and say goodbye to Kakashi. It didn't take long to grab an extra change of clothes and her weapons. A few scrolls and a book for when they had some downtime.

It took her about twenty minutes to arrange everything in her backpack. Her weapons pouch wrapped snugly against her right thigh, looking at herself in the mirror she made sure she looked presentable before making her way to the hospital.

She wanted to give Kakashi a final hug before she left for her mission, she wished Kakashi would be okay while she was gone, it shouldn't be a long mission but she hated leaving him in the hospital while she was gone. She felt like she needed to make sure he'd heal properly but Lady Tsunade had said he was in perfect hands.

* * *

At the front of the village Naruto, Sakura, and Kira all gave Sai different looks. Naruto one of annoyance, Sakura watching him carefully like Tsunade had asked of her, and Kira just had a thoughtful look very tempted to tap into his mind. His fake smile made her feel uneasy.

"Right then. Team Kakashi departs."

The group walked for two hours in somewhat silence. Kira and Yamato were chatting happily, Sakura and Naruto were shocked to see that their friend had already knew the new captain. They were talking as if they were old friends, laughing over something they didn't understand. It wasn't long though till Naruto and Sai started arguing.

Kira groaned to herself pausing with Yamato. "Why the hell are you here?! All you do is piss people off!" Naruto screamed pointing a finger in Sai's direction.

Yamato turned around facing the two boys. "Hey! Hey! Don't say something like that right in front of your Captain, Naruto. Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team. I thought Kakashi had already taught you that." at Naruto's confused look Yamato continued. "Someone like you in a team with the Great Kakashi-san what is with you?"

"It's because he's not a member of team Kakashi!" Sia just rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip annoyed. "The other member of Team Kakashi is Sasuke!" Yamato looked over at Kira then back at Naruto. "This guy is just taking Sasuke's place, someone chosen to fill the gap. I'll never consider someone like him as a team member!"

"Well...I'm glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak shit for brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru betraying Konoha."

Naruto was about to yell at Sai when Sakura threw her arm out in front of Naruto stopping him and Kira spoke up. "Naruto." He was growling now. "Snap out of it and listen to me." His blue eyes traveled over to her form, her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared at all of them reminding him slightly of Kakashi sensei. "Sai has a right to his own opinion on Sasuke. He didn't know him like we did. He's right though, Sasuke ran away and joined Orochimaru."

Naruto grumbled glaring at the ground now. "It doesn't matter that Sai is replacing Sasuke, he's helping us. And Captain Yamato is right, Kakashi taught us that Teamwork is the most important thing. With you and Sai arguing all the time it could cost us our lives."

"But he…"

"Naruto I've had to work with countless assholes over the past three years but I put up with it for the sake of the mission." Sakura nodded keeping her hand outstretched. "She's right, truly the most important thing is teamwork."

"Sai, Naruto. Since he doesn't know you all that well he just said too much. I'm sorry. Please forgive Naruto."

"Sakura, Kira…"

Yamato sighed relieved with two members of his team. "I'm glad at least half of you is reasonable." Yamato murmured shaking his head. Sai had a fake grin on his face giving it to Sakura "Think nothing of it."

"Well...thats good." It was only a matter of seconds before Sakura knocked Sai onto the ground, sending him flying backwards. "On the other hand, me you don't have to forgive." Sakura snarled glaring at the male.

Sai smirked wiping the blood from his lip. "You fooled me completely that fake laugh before." He seemed impressed.

Sakura huffed "Since you don't seem to know anything about Sasuke, don't talk about things you have no idea!" Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl before her. "If you bad mouth Sasuke one more time I won't hold back."

"Gotcha...I won't say anything in front of you...but that you can use a fake smile like that, I'll remember that." Sai smiled standing up from the ground.

"You've just been hit, why're you acting so cheerful?! And why did you defend him?!" Naruto shouted the second part to Kira. She raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "A smiles the best way to get out of trouble, even if it's fake. Amazingly, it fools everyone I read that in a book before." while Naruto and Sakura glared at the male Sai continued. "It doesn't look like it works here though."

"Believe me I'd be more than happy to let go and let _her_ take control. She's been wanting to off him for the past two days. But I'm doing my job." Naruto and Sakura grumbled to themselves. Yamato had enough and activated his jutsu, a large wooden box appeared.

"If you guys won't stop arguing, I'll have to toss you in a cage. I said we don't have time before we go to the Tenchi bridge, but there's five days." He was right, in five days it would be too late, Orochimaru would have finally taken Sasuke's body. "As the mediatory here, heres my proposition. You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out your differences or we go to that hotel that has hot springs. What'll it be?"

Shivering in fear Kira looked down already knowing the scary face he was about to make. "You guys don't really know me well either. I like being nice and friendly, but I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either."

**Here we are! They are finally going to rescue Sasuke! Its taken some time and I think I like how this chapter ended. I hope you did too!**


	50. Chapter 50: Taking a small break

When Sakura and Kira found out there were hot springs at the hotel they squealed in delight at the relaxing waters. Captain Yamato had taken care of checking them in where a nice employee had shown them to the locker rooms to change. Kira and Sakura wasted no time stripping out of their clothes and placing them in the lockers and dashing outside joining the other ladies.

Easing into the hot waters the girls each let out a hiss of pleasure. The warm waters felt wonderful on their skin. "This is amazing," Sakura moaned sinking lower into the water. "We've never had this on a mission before."

"That's because Kakashi's cheap." the girls giggled together thinking of the male, the warm rocks sent Kira into a wonderful state of calm. She felt like she could just take a nap right here. She felt like her worries were slipping away. "Oh don't let me forget, I need to call Gaara and let him know we got to the hotel safe."

Sakura smirked at the girl "And not the hospital?"

"Kakashi knows that nothing bad will happen with Captain Yamato in charge. Besides Gaara worries about me." she kept her left hand in the water keeping it out of view from Sakura. It always made her sad whenever she saw it, she still never had the courage to tell her what had happened between her and Sasuke. Kira knew how much Sakura loved him.

Sakura leaned against the rock keeping her front pressed against the warm rock. "I'm jealous, I wish I had someone to worry about me like that." she closed her eyes smiling to herself "When we get Sasuke back I'm sure we can try. Maybe we can go on double dates!" She squealed at the idea. "I already have the perfect outfit for you. Gaara will love it!"

Laughing nervously Kira looked away running her metal fingers through her short locks making her hair looked slick back "Well we'd have to be in Suna for that but maybe."

"Thats fine, Suna was beautiful."

**"Don't go looking! Why're you always going on about penises anyway!****"** Naruto's voice yelled from the other side causing all the girls to giggle or snicker. Everyone but Kira and Sakura.

**'Damnit, Naruto you're too loud!'**

'Why is Sai looking at Naruto's penis?! Is that what guys do when they're alone!?'

Sakura face reddened even more leaving her to sink further in the water with her embarrassment

"Boys are stupid." Kira muttered looking at the gate on the men's side. She could only guess what Naruto was going to do now.

* * *

Sakura had left first leaving Kira alone in the water, many of the women had left as well leaving only a handful of women in the waters. Her eyes traveled over the area till they rested on her pruned left hand. The thick white scars wrapped around the skin in a jagged sloppy job at making his house crest. She couldn't help thinking of him now. How close he would sit next to her when they were introducing themselves to the team.

'I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are none of your concerns, and my dream...no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan.'

That is what he first said to the new team. She should have known back then that he was talking about Itachi, that she shouldn't have been surprised that he wanted to revive his clan. He was alone and wants nothing more than to have his family back.

'Kakashi stood staring at his team. "Tonight, Sakura you sleep with Tazuna in the first tend. Naruto and Kira will sleep in the second tent. Sasuke you and I will sleep in the third tent."

Sakura's face turned to rage. Shooting up from her spot. Though she didn't get to argue. Sasuke stood staring Kakashi down.

"Are you sure you want Kira-san to sleep with Naruto? After today Naruto could freeze up again and could slow her down. Something could happen." Kakashi thought it over.

"Right…Kira, you sleep in my tent…" Kakashi started. "Kakashi, Naruto won't get in my way. Besides he won't freeze up again! Besides you snore. Why don't you let Sakura and Sasuke sleep together?"

Sakura squealed at the thought. Sasuke paled.

"No. Kira you sleep with Sasuke. Sakura, you still are sleeping with Tazuna, Naruto you'll just share a tent with me."

Tazuna furrowed his brow between Kira and Kakashi.

"BUT WHY?!" Sakura screamed. She really liked Kira's idea of sleeping with Sasuke. Just the thought of being so close to him. She would be able to rub it in Ino's face for the rest of her life!

"If it really bothers you that much Sakura, you could sleep with me and Naruto can sleep with Tazuna." Kakashi said pulling out his favorite series Icha-Icha Paradise.

"No way!" Sakura yelled. She quickly scurried into her tent. She would rather sleep in the same tent with Tazuna than that pervert!

Sasuke smirked to himself. Finally, he and Kira could share a tent. One of many nights together.

The memory of how he somehow got Kakashi to let them sleep in the same tent together. That cocky bastard was smart and got the great Kakashi to let him share a tent with her. Unfortunately while doing so he was able to steal her first kiss.

"I have some ground rules before we sleep." He stated sitting up staring down at her. "One, don't try to be near me. Two, don't touch my stuff. Three, not under…"

"Shut up. I don't plan on touching you, looking through your stuff and I plan on staying as far away from you as possible." She snapped glaring at him. She didn't even like Sasuke like that.

Sasuke glared. "With my experience with girls they always want to be near me."

"Well I'm not like most girls."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. I just want to get a decent night's sleep while on this mission." Sasuke snapped. He knew she wasn't like most girls that's why he loved her so much.

"Sasuke if I liked you I would have acted like Sakura." Kira snapped. She didn't want to do anything romantic with him! She liked Naruto. It was one sided sure but she still liked him! She was fine being just friends with him.

"You're telling me that you don't like me."

"No! Get over yourself Sasuke. You aren't that cute."

At this point both teens were face to face. A few inches away. A few feet away Sakura was cheering to herself because Kira was keeping her word that she doesn't like Sasuke.

"Keep it down over there." Kakashi yelled from his tent.

Sasuke grabbed Kira's face and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widen in shock. He was kissing her. Sasuke stole her first kiss.

She didn't know what to do. But she didn't like this kiss. Not at all. Sparks shot through Sasuke's body. This was what kissing Kira was like. She wasn't pulling away from him. He knew she liked him.

Kira pushed him away after the initial shock wore off. "What was that for?" she snapped glaring at him. How dare he take her first kiss! She wanted Naruto to take her first kiss!

"Seemed like a good thing to do." He shrugged.

"I told you I don't like you." She snapped.

"I highly doubt that." She was fuming "Go to bed Sasuke." She snapped rolling onto her side and glaring at the side of the tent. She was pissed.

She still couldn't believe she woke up the next morning having to push the brooding boy off her, they had somehow ended up snuggled up against one another in the little hours she had slept. Funny how she thought of that now. They were close to the tenchi bridge and Kira mused that it was because the closer they were to finding Orochimaru the closer they were to finding Sasuke.

She wasn't sure what she would do when she saw him? Stare at him frozen unsure what to do? Hug him tightly knowing he was still okay? Hit him for almost killing her? But what if he thought she was dead? Would he believe it's her? What would she do to prove that it was really her, sure she could show him her left hand but anyone could know that she had that scar now. Read his mind? No Ino was capable of doing that with her own jutsu. He might think that it was a trick...or he could actually believe it was her. That she was alive and well.

"Oh Sasuke why're you so difficult." she grumbled sinking further in the water submerging completely. She could think better there. Why was she thinking of the Land of Waves and her fight with Haku?

'It had happened so fast. One moment Kira and Naruto were done for and the next she felt a strong warm body overtop of her own. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw the ice needles poking out of his skin. They were everywhere, but the ones that scared her the most were the ones sticking out of his neck. Sasuke stood straight in front of the two of them, or at least he tried to.

"Sasuke! You…" She couldn't form words as she watched him stumble in front of her.

"N-no…" why did he do this?! Why did he sacrifice himself for them!

Sasuke grimmenced glaring down at Naruto "Now get that lame expression off your stupid face, you screw up." He said weakly his balance almost completely gone.

Kira shot up to her hands shaking as she reached out to help him. Tears were starting to form. This isn't good. This isn't good at all!

"W-why?" Naruto stuttered fearful for his friend.

Sasuke fell into her arms completely unable to stand any longer. He felt how warm she was, he could feel how much she was shaking. He wouldn't be able to fulfill his dream but at least she was safe.

"Oh god no, Sasuke hold on! I-I'll heal you! J-just hold on!" She yelled trying to concentrate. He wasn't doing good at all. He was going to die if she didn't do something! Anything!

"Naruto...I used to hate you… you know." Sasuke's voice was so soft that they almost didn't hear him. She whimpered trying to focus better but her mind was going haywire. She didn't want to lose Sasuke. Sure he was an ass but he was her friend!

"Why, why did you? Why me? You should have just minded your own business!" Naruto yelled horrified, Sasuke shouldn't have saved him. He shouldn't be the one to die because of him.

"How should I know? My body just moved on it's own fool," Sasuke watched her face as he spoke, memorizing every last detail about her. At least she was safe. "Kira…" he called stopping her shaking hands from moving around him again. He could see the tears in her eyes, it crushed his heart seeing her like this. Reaching up he held her face with what little energy he had left. She was so soft. "I swore I wouldn't die until I killed him, my older brother. Thought the oath would save me but...But don't you dare die." He felt her hand clutch onto his.

Shooting towards the surface Kira gasped for breath water dripping down her face and front. "Why am I thinking about that now?" shaking her head she moved to get out of the water now feeling very cold and hungry. Wrapping a towel around her body she walked into the changing room catching Naruto at his locker.

"You just getting out too?" He asked her grinning to himself "How was it over there? Were there a lot of pretty girls?"

She couldn't help laughing with Naruto over something so ordinary as him asking about how pretty the girls were. "They were very pretty, Im very happy and surprised you didn't try to go over there in your girl form." Naruto sniggered shrugging his shoulders.

"Thought about it but Captain Yamato was watching me and Sai kept talking about my goods! How weird is that anyway?!" he yelled throwing his arm up. "Well you give the girls a laugh...were you the last one for the guys?"

Naruto nodded looking through his clothes for his underwear "Yeah Captain Yamato left first and then Sai left so it was nice being able to relax some without that weirdo. What about you? Is Sakura still in there?" He nodded his head to the girls door.

"No she left a little bit ago I've been thinking mostly about what's going to happen when we see Sasuke." Naruto frowned looking at her arm "The last time we saw him was that big fight…" Naruto nodded not needing to be reminded of what happened all those years ago. It was still fresh in his mind, the fight.

Walking behind a sliding door Kira and Naruto got changed on different sides of the room. Each now in their own shared but separate thought. "Naru...I can't stop thinking about how we last saw him." She whispered pulling the door aside staring at him.

He had finished a while ago. "I-I still haven't told Sakura what he said to me…" Naruto reached over grasping her left hand and looking over the marking. "What if he hasn't changed?" Naruto wasn't sure how she meant if he hasn't changed from wanting to kill Itachi, that he might like working with Orochimaru, or if he still really liked her. He wasn't sure but he gave her one of his signature smiles that meant something.

"Well…I'll just have to do something about that." They walked out side by side enjoying each other's presence. It was almost like old times. Though Naruto still felt guilty about what he and Sasuke did to her. He glanced up noticing her shaggy hair it was longer now than when he first saw her two weeks ago. "You growing your hair out again?"

Raising a hand to her hair Kira felt her wet locks and measured the length with her fingers. Cracking a small smile she let out a soft laugh "Not entirely sure, should I? I've gotten so used to having short hair that it feels normal to me."

Naruto looked her over once more "I don't know, I still see you with having your hair in a braid. Guess I'll have to get used to this. At least it's not poofy like Kakashi's." Snickering again she had to agree. It was more flat than poofy but she still enjoyed the look.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sakura grinned staring at the two "Kakashi's hair." The two friends said grinning at their other friend.

* * *

Sasuke sat leaning against the wall staring into space listening to Kabuto go on and on about something he should be learning. He couldn't seem to focus on anything anymore. It had been three years and he was no closer to killing his brother.

**"You know, even though you haven't killed him yet, you still have me." ** Her voice filled his ears, glancing over he saw Kira sitting beside him hugging her knees. Her long gray hair pulled free from it's braid and flowed around her shoulders. She was dressed in an outfit similar to his own. He could clearly see his mark on her left hand and love in her ruby eyes. **"I know you'll be able to eventually, you've gotten so strong these past few years."** She gushed smiling brightly leaning closer to him.

Sasuke smirked to himself. "Are you even listening?" Kabuto demanded clearly annoyed with the teen.

"No. I'm going to bed." Kabuto groaned smacking his head watching the male walk off down the dim corridors to his room. **"I can't believe he thinks he can tell you what to do." ** Sasuke smirked **"Seriously! Who does he think he is telling my man what to do!"** She let out a hmph sound crossing her arms over her chest annoyed at the male.

Sasuke chose to say nothing though the small smile on his lips wouldn't leave. In his room he watched her run over to his bed spinning around giving him a come hither look. Beckoning him closer with a finger movement. Sasuke followed in a trance watching her smirk seductively. As soon as they were about to kiss she disappeared. Vanished. The sudden disappearance caused the male to fall face first into his bed with a groan. This always happened. He knew she wasn't really there. She was long gone it killed him knowing they could never have a life together. It was all his fault. What he wouldn't give to be able to hold her in his arms, breathe in her scent, feel the warmth from her skin radiate onto him. To see her smile, hear her laugh. It was pure torture.

The visions of her came frequently through the three years he'd been gone. At first he thought it was guilt at having to discover her dead body, then as he grew older, so did she. He'd imagine her being alive and well training beside him as he grew stronger watching her become the woman he knew she'd be. The conversations they had helped Sasuke not feel so guilty. It wasn't his fault that she died. She had told him it wasn't. That it was Narutos. That if Naruto hasn't have gone after him then they wouldn't have had that fight. It was Naruto's fault. All of it.

**"I'm not really gone Sasuke, you have me still. Isnt that what we always wanted? To be together forever?"**

Sasuke let out a sigh watching her appear in front of him. He could almost feel her warm fingers run against his cheek "Of course it is but…"

**"Then why are you going to give up on us when we exact our revenge on Itachi? Giving yourself to Orochimaru won't bring me back sweetie." **Her soft voice drilled through his head. He knew she wouldn't want him to do that. But why did life matter if she was gone? Why should he live and she die? Nothing mattered anymore. **"I love you Sasuke."**

Just hearing those words sent his heart into a fluttering mess of course she loved him. Before the incident she told him she loved him. It made losing her all the more painful. **"I will always love you Sasuke." **

"Oh Kira...I love you too."

**So I've been getting excited for Sasuke coming back into the story, but I wanted him to be considered not completely stable or completely there. I figure after going through a traumatic experience and not having the proper help Sasuke could start seeing visions and hallucinations of those around him causing him to become more unhinged. I wonder how Sasuke will react to seeing his old team, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	51. Chapter 51:The Fourth Tail

It was bright and early when Sakura woke up, she stretched her arms high above her head letting out a soft yawn looking around the room she was in. Looking beside her she saw her friend peacefully resting in her bed. She could hear Naruto's soft snores from their room. Shaking her head Sakura looked out the window catching sight of someone sitting on the edge of a wall a few meters away.

Quickly changing back into her travel clothes Sakura did her best to stay quiet as not to wake up her sleeping roommate. Slipping out of the hotel Sakura made her way closer to the figure she noticed that it was Sai. "Sai?"

Walking closer she caught sight of Sai's sketch book. "Never figured you for the artistic type." Turning around he stared at her confused watching her get closer to him. "Looks can be deceiving." He watched her bend over studying his latest piece.

"Don't I know it. Y'know for someone so rough on the outside you seem pretty sensitive on the inside." she grinned "That fake smile again...Don't tell me you're gonna slug me now?"

Sakura smirked at the male. "Only if you give me a reason." she snickered to herself "I'm only playing with you. So what are you sketching?" Looking over more closely she made a huh sound actually liking the piece. "I would've thought that a place like this would have you drawing landscape but this is an abstract. It's still nice what are you calling it?"

The art piece itself was incredible it was like watching the wind travel through the air carrying bits of leaves. The colors were magnificent it could almost be a galaxy of the world, or anything else. It was just so beautiful. "Don't know…"

"You don't have a title for it yet?"

Sai grinned to himself though he felt no emotion "There was no title...I mean I've drawn thousands, if not tens of thousands of sketches over time but I've never titled any of them." Sakura made another huh sound "I thought all artist name their work? Even if it's just something simple to convey the thoughts, feelings, and emotions they felt and experienced while creating the piece…"

Sai went back to his art processing over what Sakura had said. "Honestly whenever I try to give them titles, nothing good comes to mind." Sakura glanced at his face "The right words escape me and I just don't feel anything."

Naruto grumbled walking out to grab both Sakura and Sai having caught the last part of what Sai had said "Is that why you're such an incentive jerk?" Both Sakura and Sai turned around staring at the boy. "Captain Yamato says it's time to go, so if you wouldn't mind."

Naruto walked closer actually taking a peek at what Sai had been drawing rolling his eyes as he gave the other male an annoyed look. "Hmph. That drawing is nothing special. I've seen Kira make tons of those when we were younger."

Sai gave him another fake smile "Sure. Just like you."

Naruto snarled glaring hatefully at Sai "Thats it! I've had it! I **hate** you! Ugh if you've got a problem with me, don't give me that fake smile! Just say it! And I'll fight you anytime!"

Sai smiled "But I don't hate you, Naruto." Naruto gave him a confused look "As a matter of fact, I don't feel anything toward you at all, good or bad." Naruto looked even more annoyed than he was at that moment while Sakura looked concerned. "Please just go on ahead. I'll catch up as soon as I've packed."

Sakura bent down picking up a book "I'll help." she stared at the book confused staring at the white haired boy on the cover "This...it's not a printed copy. Did you draw this too?" Extending the book over to Sai "Yeah…"

"Wow your very own picture book…"

Naruto let out another Hmph sound scrunching his face in disgust. Sakura got a great big smile on her face "Hey while we're on the road is it okay if I flip through this?"

"Sorry but no. It's not finished yet...Plus I don't really show it to others…" Sakura gave the boy a confused look unsure what he means "Because it belongs to my older brother."Kira and Yamato glanced at one another. Could it be that they were all starting to put aside their differences and are starting to work together? Most likely not but it was nice to see the three of them being civil towards one another.

They waited for the three to get close before hitting the road once again. Sakura was quick to notice how easy Kira and Captain Yamato spoke. She watched as the girl made a jab at the older male causing him to chuckle, they spoke as if they were old friends.

"Can you tell me again how Kakashi ended up in the hospital? He can be quite heroic don't you agree?" Both Naruto and Sakura got a weird look to cross their faces at hearing that. Was this guy interested in Kakashi?

Kira laughed nervously scratching the back of her neck feeling a burn from how hot the metal of her hand was against her skin "Captain Yamato you know already. There isn't much more to tell you."

"Oh come on, you know how exciting it is to talk about it." Kira laughed to herself again avoiding his questioning look, it was different with Kakashi. She trusted Kakashi whole-heartedly,she knew he would never break her trust, they've been through so much that there was no reason that she could ever hide anything from her brother. Sure Yamato and her had worked together but they weren't close. Not like her and Kakashi.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know Captain Yamato?" Sakura interrupted causing the two to stop in their walk to stare at the pinket. Kira laughed again scratching the back of her neck gripping the long bits of hair every so often. "We've had a few missions together."

Naruto and Sakura nodded in understanding. "Now it makes sense. I thought he was just some creeper trying to get with you." Naruto shrugged throwing an arm around his best friends shoulders pulling her close to him.

"Naru you're so weird." she shook her head but the smile was there. Captain Yamato sputtered staring at Naruto shocked. Was that how they saw him? As a sort of creep to the younger girl?

They continued on walking well into the night till Captain Yamato said it was good enough for the day. It was inside the cabin Captain Yamato was able to create for the night that everyone got the game plan. "Everyone, come here for a bit. And Sakura there's something I'd like you to tell me."

Sakura made a face of confusion "What is it?"

"It's about Sasori of the Akatsuki. I got Sasori's file from the sand as a starter, but tell me his behavior, characteristics and habits. Because you're the only one who has ever seen Sasori." Naruto shifted his head to the side confused. "Why are you asking that?"

"It's because of the Akatsuki spy working with Orochimaru. He'll be meeting with Sasori tomorrow at the Tenchi bridge...right Captain Yamato?"

Yamato nodded at Kira's words. "Correct. He might see through it right away, but its best to transform into Sasori to approach him." Kira sat beside Naruto leaning against him.

Sai shook his head and spoke bluntly "Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard."

Yamato nodded looking back at Sakura. "Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first. You will all be on standby waiting for my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the sand, Yuura and that he said it when he was about to die, I don't really think he was lying…"

Kira shook her head at Sakura's words "It is possible that he was lying. We don't have much on Sasori to begin with and he probably could be toying with us as a last laugh." The gray haired girl muttered to the group.

"Still, that spy, he must be extremely skillful…"

"Our objective is purely capture. Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle. Yamato explained "If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy. Given that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in. and you will act as backup."

Kira thought it was funny that Captain Yamato had to repeat himself again about the plan but she figured it was more for Naruto's sake. "The strategy is simple. First I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case. And if we reach a situation as in part two, then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support."

Ah the buddy system, reminds her of one of their missions where Kira and Yamato had to be partners and defeat an enemy in a neighboring village. "Now...I'll decide on the buddies. First, Naruto, Sai, and Kira." Kira could hear Naruto's annoyed groan vibrate through her brain. "Second, Sakura and myself."

"But…"

"While you and Kira are both well trained in Medical Jutsu, Sakura you again know what Sasori's message was. So that you are not injured yourself, I will be with you. Kira I trust you are okay with my decision."

Nodding her head Kira gave a small smile. "Of course, I can take after those two if they get injured." Naruto grumbled glaring at Sai. "Naruto don't start."

"But why do we have to…"

"Naruto. You and Sai are strong and could work well together. I get it, he's an ass but so was Sasuke and you two became best friends. We're doing this so that we can find him. Bring him home. Don't you want to bring Sasuke back?"

Naruto frowned looking away. "So can you please just do this for me." Naruto looked back at his best friend watching her messing with her metal arm. She had this look on her face that she was worried she was practically begging him to work with Sai.

Her nails scraping at the metal echoed through his ears setting him on edge until he couldn't take it anymore. "Okay fine!"

Yamato nodded "Thank you, but in light of what I just told you this isn't standard procedure, but half of tomorrow will be focused on pair simulation I know about you four comes from your files. I need to assess first hand your battle skills the makeup of your jutsu etcetera. Clearly its the only way I'm ever going to forge this team into cohesive fighting unit it needs to be. Kakashi sensei may have favored a more lax approach but I am not he."

* * *

The next day Yamato watched and fought with both Sai and Naruto studying their movements before moving onto Sakura and Kira. Those two worked so in sync then both Naruto and Sai. While Kira took a blunt of the attacks Sakura's strategy to capture was just perfect enough for them to capture their enemy.

At the end of it Kira was huffing and puffing with Sakura grins on their faces at having their sensei tied up between them. "Good work ladies."

"I wonder what Sasuke would have done in this scenario? Would he have fought while covering you? Somehow I doubt it." Sakura frowned holding her hands in front of her chest worried. "He betrayed our village and tried to kill you. And you still consider him a comrade?"

"Yes...and I would still do anything to save him. Even team up with you." There was a long awkward silence before Sai spoke up again "This obsession with Sasuke it's absurd."

Kira smacked her head feeling her hand dig into hard bone."No matter what you think Sai, it doesn't matter. We want to save Sasuke. We want him to be safe and come home. Things might not return to normal but at least he'd be safe." Kira spoke up for the first time in a long time about Sasuke. "We understand the things he's done and that this might be a stupid mission but it doesn't matter. We're willing to sacrifice our lives to help Sasuke realize he isn't alone in this world."

Kira threw her arm over Naruto's shoulder giving him a small smile "Naruto thinks of Sasuke as a brother. You have an older brother so you must know what thats like."

"No."

Sakura, Kira, and Naruto stared at the boy confused. "Remember our conversation about the picture titles I don't have feelings."

What? What does that even mean?! "Explain."

"I mean exactly what I said." Naruto slipped free of Kira's grasp and walked over to a tree needing to be alone. She heard he crunch of bark as he moved his hands to make a fist. "Sakura said you have a brother. Just imagine how you'd feel if your brother disappeared on you and left you like Sasuke had."

Sai looked at the beast like girl giving her another fake smile "Ah well you see...my brother is dead." Kira's eyes widen in surprise, his brother was dead? Kira could tell you exactly how she would feel if Kakashi had died. Lost. Alone. Constantly depressed.

"Even more of a reason to feel something, then…"

"And what face would I make to show that I did? One like that?" Kira growled to herself clenching her fists storming over to Naruto. He practically ignored her when she stood by him grabbing his bag from his hands to make him look at her. "Sai I don't…"

Naruto just barely glanced up before looking away again "When my brother died, I didn't know what kind of expression I was supposed to be making."

Reaching forward Kira pushed Naruto into a tree glaring at him. "Listen and listen good Naru." she growled her eyes burning a bright red as she clutched onto his jacket. "We're going to bring Sasuke home. I'll drag him back if I have to. He's going to come home."

Naruto slowly nodded reaching over placing a hand on her shoulder "I'll make sure he doesn't try anything like last time." he whispered softly. The two pulled each other into a hug "I love you Naru, please don't let him keep getting to you like that."

"No promises...But I'll try for you."

Yamato spoke up bringing the teens back to him. "Enough chit chat. We're falling behind schedule so everyone grab your packs." Sakura nodded glaring at Sai as she walked towards her bag. "Lucky you, Sai. Truth be told I was just about to clobber you again. I told you if you kept bad mouthing Sasuke I wouldn't hold back. The only reason I didn't knock you into tomorrow was because of what Naruto said. That in order to rescue Sasuke, he'd team up with even you. For once, he's being more forgiving than I am...but if you can help us get our teammate backI can't afford to hurt you."

Letting out another sigh Kira started picking her her metal arm again. "Look Sai is right that Sasuke betrayed us. There's no denying that. Sasuke isn't my most favorite being at the moment, he's part of the reason I got this." She held out her arm letting the sun hit the metal watching it shine in the across their eyes. "And I still think he's an ass but don't think I'm going to sit back and let him get away again." Sakura and Naruto nodded. Kira being the only one able to able to talk ill of Sasuke.

"Sakura...you and Naruto, how do I say this...you're being considerate of his feelings am I right? Kira while agreeing with me also is being considerate as well am I correct?" Kira shrugged her shoulders "I really don't understand how such feelings come about though there was something about it in this book."

"Can we just go already?" Naruto growled no longer wanting to listen to Sai speak. "If we're not in place before noon tomorrow this mission is over before it even starts." For once Naruto was right. He took charge. It was another night before we meet up with the spy. During the night Sakura told Captain Yamato exactly how Sasori acted and spoke making him seem exactly as Kira remembered him to be.

Sakura, Kira, Naruto, and Sai sat in the sidelines waiting for the signal to help. It surprised three of the four kids to see such a familiar face on the bridge. Kabuto. Unfortunately due to the wind it was hard to hear exactly what was being said.

There was a small discussion on whether Yamato should have just grabbed Kabuto or not but Orochimaru came to the meeting point! Kira growled to herself glaring at the long haired male. Sai watched a dim glow start to emit from the girl's eyes. "Orochimaru…" She growled snarling to herself, imagings flashing through her mind of watching the blood slip from a fresh wound around his neck. His pale skin turning whiter, the life leaving his eyes for good.

She snarled again watching Kabuto attack Yamato this time. 'I knew he was a fucking traitor.'

**'Kira calm yourself you remember what Kakashi said. You can't let your emotions run wild.'** Kira glared at the girl for bursting in on her thoughts. Yamato lifted his hand revealing the signal. The four of them shot towards Yamato landing beside him ready for battle. Kira felt her body itching for blood shed.

"You again…"

"Piss of fuck face." Kira snarled glaring at the gray haired male her heart hammering hard in her chest. She was in such a need for bloodshed. "Well, now isn't this a pleasant reunion, and you've brought the Nine tailed." Naruto snarled slowly losing control of himself.

"Excellent, I've been waiting for such an opportunity to see which one is stronger now. Naruto or Sasuke...I'm sure Sasuke will be pleased to see that his beloved little water spirit is still alive indeed." Kabuto chuckled glancing over at Orochimaru pleased. "I agree, he has been quite moody since her passing."

Kira growled louder "The only thing dead here is your hairstyle!" Kira snapped sounding more like a younger Naruto with the insult. "**Give...Sasuke...Back!**" Oh no.

Naruto was being controlled by his emotions. It must be just seeing Orochimaru and Kabuto again brought back bad memories that he could no longer hold back on the urges. Naruto didn't have a constant training to be able to control his emotions like Kira had.

"Give Sasuke back? You're getting off track." Kabuto spoke smugly fixing his glasses again. "Sasuke came to us on his own accord. Because he wanted to. Why can't you just accept the truth."

"Because he told me he'd come home." Kira growled surprising the male. "Sasuke told me he'd come home after he got everything from Orochimaru." Kira snapped towards the two. "He told me that he'd come back so that…" She paused unable to bring the words to surface.

"He told you what? He'd come back for you? They you two could have a family together?" Sakura gasped at Kabuto's words. "He thinks your dead Kira. He's willing to give Orochimaru his body and soul." Sakura stared at Kira waiting for her to deny what Kabuto said.

Instead she saw her clenching her fingers tight against her weapons a nasty glare in her eye. "You really love making my life difficult don't you." she growled to herself starting to feel the wonderful high that appeared whenever she got lost in her anger.

Kabuto snickered giving the group of five his best smile while mocking them. "Oh it does help make my day watching you suffer Kira."

"Shut up four eyes!" Sakura screamed. "You don't understand how people feel! You only know cold logic!" It was one of the first times that Sakura yelled out in battle. She hasn't acted this was in a long time.

"If you want to know about Sasuke, you'll have to force me to tell you...that is if you can." A loud explosion surrounded the group. Kira jumped out of the way watching as one tailed Naruto chased after Orochimaru. Rushing forward Kira had gripped tight onto Naruto's arm keeping him locked at her side for now. She could feel the chakra burning through her skin but ignored it as best as she could.

"Naru, naru listen to me…" She tried to get his attention as best as she could but he was losing himself to the anger. "You need to calm down some. Listen to me please Naru." She silently begged gripping tighter on his arm. His eyes looked over towards her. "We're going to get him. I promise you, we'll get Sasuke home." He was starting to calm down with her words.

Well he was anyways until Orochimaru spoke again. "So thats why He was chosen to be your guard dog, eh? Seems some of my experiments came in handy afterall." Experiments? What Experiments? "Konoha ought to be more grateful to me. Don't you think? My cute little experiment?"

It seemed not even Kabuto knew what Orochimaru was talking about. Orochimaru lifted his hand to cover his torn face while he spoke "There was a time I sought the power of a shinobi who was not only the ultimate woodstyle ninjutsu master but someone who could control the tailed beasts. Namely the first Hokage." Kira and Naruto listened intently knowing what he was going to say next would be horrible. "So I extracted his DNA and inserted it into the cells of sixty children. Unfortunately they died rapidly one after the other, their inferior bodies rejected the superior genetic material. I thought that they all perished. I can't believe there was a survivor."

Orochimaru killed so many children...and he didn't even care!? Her grip was released on Naruto's arm a new wave of anger coursing through her veins. She was going to kill him. End his existence and save other from being affected by this horrible creature.

Sakura gulped watching red and blue chakra wrap around her two friends. This wasn't good at all. Three tails appeared from Naruto. Kira growled hearing Kabuto start to move. Shooting behind she'd end him first. The sheer force of chakra control water broke the bridge in two sending the male crashing down below. She could still hear him chuckling.

"KIRA!" whipping her head over to Yamato she snarled to herself seeing the disapproval look on his face. "Calm yourself is this what Kakashi would want from you?!" Growling again she looking down at the male she oh so desperately wanted to play with his blood and watch him dangle from the ceiling like a puppet by his tendons.

The bridge was broken though. She had destroyed the bridge. Calming down some her eyes widen. Sakura was passed out on the crumbling bridge. Sai who was supposed to catch Sakura flew off ignoring her letting her fall. Shooting forward she grasped onto Sakura's ankle and gripped onto the remainder of the bridge. She grunted feeling the weight dip her down low threatening her to fall. No.

She wouldn't fall. With little maneuvering she was able to swing Sakura up above and onto safe land before pulling herself up. "I know you're upset but you mustn't…"

Kira sent a glare at Yamato's way. "I've heard this speech so many times. Knock it off. Naruto needs help." Control your emotions, don't let her escape, don't talk to her. Well god damn it she was so compelling and she hasn't hurt her before. Kakashi and the rest of the village knew little to nothing about Dragon spirits. She's learnt more from Kaida than she has with her village.

Nothing has happened yet and she was more than ready to learn more from the beast. The group of three soon joined by Kabuto so four watched in the distance as loud screams of a monster like cry echoed through the distance. An incredible battle that none of the knew was happening. The loud explosions and then a body was thrown over to their side again.

"Amazing, so thats how far Naruto would go to rescue Sasuke. The boy is gone. Only the beast remains. What a pitiful child." Sakura unable to hear Kabuto's words anymore ran towards the four tails tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura are you an idiot?!" Kira screamed chasing after her again. It was like they were back on the roof of the hospital again! "Naruto! Please don't do this! I'll rescue Sasuke!" She stumbled giving Kira the perfect chance to grab hold of Sakura's arm "I'm begging you, stop this now…" A small cry escaped her lips as her body was flung backwards away from Naruto.

Kira was growling at this point. "He's not himself! You can't just...ACK!" Kira cried out feeling her flesh sizzle and burn. One of the tails had wrapped around her body like a snake and lifted her in the air. She withered in pain feeling her skin start to melt off as she was thrown into a tree. The feeling of her skull hitting the hard bark of tree hurt far less than Naruto's tail.

Sakura rushed to her side trying to heal her as best as she could "I'm so sorry Kira!" She sobbed shaking as she held her hands over the girl. While Yamato took care of Naruto, Sakura was doing her best but her emotions were clouded with fear and sadness. "I was trying to...I thought…" more tears fell at this point.

"Go away…" she muttered pushing the girl back. The pain while unbearable would pass. She needed to help Naruto. Slowly sitting up she tried to get to her feet. They didn't have much time, who knows where Orochimaru was...but glancing over she noticed that Yamato had Kabuto trapped in a wood binding. Seems we could use him to our advantage. Hopefully.

**Okay thats it for now. I gotta get ready for an early morning and I know it's not much but I'll try to get some writing tomorrow if I'm not too busy. Maybe have another update friday but again who knows with my busy schedule. Hope you all liked it!**


	52. Chapter 52: We Miss You

Sakura was hunched over healing Naruto from his four tails transformation. Kira was in the process of healing her upper torso area. She could still feel her skin bubbling from when he touched her. "Captain Yamato...that jutsu you used to pacify Naruto. Could you please teach it to me?" Sakura was feeling absolutely worthless.

Not only did Naruto get hurt but so did Kira because of her carelessness. She thought that if she had just somehow convinced Naruto he would have calmed down. But she was being an idiot. "I'm sorry but that would be impossible, I am the only one in Konoha who can use that jutsu, and only because I carry the Lord first's DNA within me." Even saying that Kira could tell that it pained him to think about. Turns out he knew all along and Orochimaru bringing it up just gave the man more pain.

"Yet all I am is an experiment...a pale copy of the original first power. Yes I have power but nowhere near enough to forcibly suppress the nine tails chakra…" Kira cringed hearing him speak that way. She wasn't used to him speaking in such a way. Sure they had only been on two missions prior to this one but she had gotten to know him somewhat or maybe she hadn't.

Getting up from the ground Kira made her way over to her group quickly taking notice that Kabuto was missing. Did Yamato think it best to let him go? Kira figured they could use a little persuasion to get information out of him. Everyone has a breaking point. If she learned anything from Ibiki sensei then she knew that anyone can and would talk.

She thought about asking her captain but figured he did it for a reason. That must be it. "That necklace around Naruto's neck used to belong to the first Hokage." Kira frowned, she remembered why Naruto got that necklace in the first place. Their trip with Jiraiya to bring Lady Tsunade back to Konoha. Their battle with Orochimaru, Kabuto telling Naruto that she loved him. It was a n eventful trip. Then of course not even two days after we got home Sasuke runs off to Orochimaru…

Kira zoned back into reality seeing Sakura crying. "It's always like this...The only thing I can ever do for Naruto are these little things."

"You're just talking stupid now." Kira growled not liking her little pity party. It was almost as bad as how she used to be when they were younger. Yamato nodded at the gray haired girls words "She's right. It doesn't matter whether the things you do are small or large, what matters is how much you care about Naruto."

"Listen Sakura you're stronger and smarter than me and Naruto. If it wasn't for you we'd have been done for lots of times." Kira confessed trying to make the girl feel better, though if truth be told Kira was still miffed about her charging after Naruto in such a bad shape. It was clear that talking to Naruto wasn't going to fix anything but she just up and tried to get herself killed!

Didn't Kakashi teach her anything?! Observe the situation and then attack! Ugh how blind could she be! Kira hoped this mission would help them with something and get an idea on to bring Sasuke back then she could go back to her other missions.

"Sakura? Oh...ow!" Naruto moaned sitting up clutching his chest. His blue eyes looked around quickly noticing Sakura and Yamato kneeling beside him and Kira standing against one of the trees. As soon as Sakura saw Naruto start moving tears burst free. He was okay!

"Naruto!"

"Huh? What happened? Why am I...Whoa! Why're you crying Sakura? Kira what happened?" Naruto shot to his feet growling and glaring all around him in search for someone. "I swear if that sharp tongued sai said something hurtful to you like ugly, or monster strength I will personally kick his ass!" Sakura growled reaching forward and punching Naruto in the head. Though Naruto was the only one who called Sakura Monster Strength, Naruto did bring up a point.

Where was Sai? "You're the snake moron! Adding Monster Strength to the list!"

"Where is Sai anyway?" Kira voiced her confusion watching both Sakura and Naruto look around confused. He should be here. "And what happened to the bridge?" Naruto muttered shocked. The bridge was in shambles. He was a little fuzzy after he woke, he wished he could recall what made him pass out in the first place but he just couldn't place his finger on it. And then there was Kira.

She looked like she was in a lot of pain but was trying to hide it. Sakura had reached toward her a few times only to get a glare in response. What was that about? "Sai? He's on the move with Orochimaru now."

"What?!" All three teens yelled surprised. Why would Sai go off with Orochimaru?! "What do you mean?"

"The three of you come with me." Captain Yamato took the three teens to the last place Sai had been. They were in the middle of a giant crater. A quick glance at their surroundings and you could only guess how this happened. Sakura was staring at Naruto in shock. Could he really be capable of doing this? Naruto just didn't seem to have a clue how this had happened.

"The soil's real soft here...The bridge is wrecked, and all this…? What the heck happened?" Naruto finally asked looking at his friends and captain trying to find an answer.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Wait does this have something to do with why I was unconscious?"

Sakura glanced at her friend unsure what to do or say. Maybe he doesn't need to know. They could probably pretend that this was all Orochimaru's doing, it practically was. "You got attacked and knocked out by Orochimaru." Kira stared at Sakura confused, so she wasn't going to tell him? Let him be in the dark again?

"No way? Seriously?!" Naruto moaned annoyed. He couldn't believe that after all his training and hard work he put in those past three years that he just passed out!

Kira glared at the ground fidgeting with her right hand gliding her nails over the metal picking at one of the screws. 'Why'd you lie to him?'

**'He doesn't need to know. It's not his fault. It's Orochimaru's remember.'** Kira rolled her eyes the metal under her nail scraping sound echoed through her ears 'He can't be in the dark about this Sakura. He has a right to know.'

**'Maybe he doesn't need to! You saw how he was. When he finds out that he did this and he hurt you, he'll be a mess! At least I'm trying to save him some heartache.'** Save Naruto heartache? She didn't want to hurt her best friend but she knew that he didn't like being kept in the dark about things, especially about himself. He had the right to know.

Sakura had bent down picking up Sai's picture book, thats when Captain Yamato explained what had happened. "After exchanging words with Orochimaru here, Sai left with him and Kabuto."

"What do you mean by left with?"

"So you also know what they said to each other." Sakura nodded wanting to know what he knew. "Unfortunately my double was too far away to overhear their conversation."

Naruto held his chin in thought "Wonder what they talked about…"

"Maybe he was threatened or intimidated to come with them?" Sakura tried using the benefit of the doubt to explain why Sai left. It didn't make sense why would Sai want to work with Orochimaru. He had constantly talked down about Sasuke for betraying Konoha and joining Orochimaru and here Sai just up and left with him. It didn't make any sense.

**"He's not trust worthy."** Kaida growled through her chest as she looked over the area. The strong smell of ink was all she could smell at the moment. When Sakura said the name Danzo Kira looked up again away from her thoughts. She could still feel Kaida growling in her chest the more she heard. "Danzo is a member of the Hawk faction that once opposed the third Hokage." Kira spoke up informing Sakura and Naruto on who Danzo was.

At Sakura's shocked words Kira just rolled her eyes. "When you reach Jonin you have to do a lot of studying. I know you'd know that since you work with Lady Tsunade more than I do Sakura." Sakura flushed red and looked away. "Of course I know that. I just didn't know you knew about him."

"**Who** is he?" Naruto asked either Captain Yamato or Kira about Danzo. Sakura was the one to answer Naruto's question though. "He's an old geezer who is Sai's superior and doesn't think highly of the thirds legacy."

Captain Yamato hmmed to himself before speaking "It could be possible that Danzo's plotting something using Sai." At Naruto's confused stare Yamato continued. "It's possible that Sai received orders from Danzo to carry out some top secret mission separate from ours."

It was some more arguing before they finally agreed it was time to go. Naruto didn't have enough energy to go forward and ended up falling on his face. While Sakura and Kira wanted to wait a little bit longer for Naruto to feel better. Captain Yamato was adamant on leaving without Naruto. Sakura was the first to yell at the answer. "Master Kakashi would never…!" She started but Naruto stopped her. "S'okay Sakura I'm fine I swear. I can keep up." Naruto promised.

Shaking her head Kira crouched down focusing on Naruto's wounds before placing her left hand on his cheek. Naruto stared wide eyed at Kira shocked. He hadn't been under her healing touch in such a long time that he almost forgot the cool water effect washing over him. Right away he could feel his body start to grow stronger. It wasn't like before, her eyes remained the same they didn't have that glowing bright blue light emitting from her eyes.

The effects still felt the same but it looked like she was in more control than. When she pulled away Kira felt her eyes zone in and out of focus for a moment before going back to normal. It didn't help that she was still healing herself from the Nine tails attack but also having to heal Naruto as well. She thought Sakura had healed him! Cant this girl do anything right today?!

"Thanks Kira,"

"Look I've teamed with Kakashi before, in the black ops. I know what he's like. I may be his substitute but I'm not him. I'm not the type to laugh and say 'I would never let you guys get hurt' You three are no longer apprentice ninja that need to be protected. You're full fledged shinobi that must one day surpass Kakashi and bear Konoha on your shoulders. There is a difference between compassion and coddling." Sakura looked down upset with herself she didn't want to lose Orochimaru but she also didn't want to have to leave Naruto alone. She completely ignored Kira touching his cheek. "If we don't chase after them now, we'll never catch Orochimaru. If we falter now, it's all over. There are no second chances when it comes to Orochimaru."

Standing up Kira faced her captain. "While I don't agree with you leaving Naruto behind I understand what you mean Yamato. I wouldn't care if you and Sakura had left without us but I can't leave Naruto behind when he's like this." Captain Yamato sighed shaking his head. "It might be stupid to you but we've always had this pact. We don't leave the other behind." Naruto sat up out of Sakura's lap feeling much better a smirk on his lips.

He was glad that she still had his back no matter what. Now it was definitely time to get moving. They were losing daylight and they needed to catch up to Orochimaru. "I feel great now. Thanks to Kira, lets go!"

They ran into the woods following after Yamato as quickly as they could. They were on the trail Orochimaru had been, everything was going smoothly. As smoothly as it could go until Kira tripped. A small yelp escaped her lips as she started falling she quickly caught herself staring wide eyed at the tree trunk she clutched onto. "Kira?!"

"Are you okay?" Sakura gasped looking back pausing in her step. Yamato stood on one of the branches staring back at the girl. "I'm okay slipped." she muttered clenching her eyes tightly, she didn't want the others to know, but her vision had gone out of focus again. She missed the branch because she couldn't see. She hated that feeling but she wasn't about to let the others see her like this. Getting a good grip on reality Kira nodded to the others telling them she was ready to go.

Yamato smiled at the group "I think we should take a break,"

Kira stared at her captain confused. She had said she was fine just a few minutes ago. "But you said that if we falter here, it's all over!"

"I know what I said Sakura, but I also said Haste makes Waste. Charging in right now might get the job done, but being rash and reckless most certainly will not." Naruto nodded grinning over at Kira and Sakura "Yeah and it could do us some good to catch our breaths."

"Now that Sai's gone, you'll be my wingman in battle Naruto. And since we have a moment, lets work out our attack patterns, come with me."

While Naruto and Captain Yamato went off a little bit away from the two Kira and Sakura sat on the ground. Kira was glad that she could catch her breath. She felt so weak and pathetic at the moment for slowing them down. They needed to get moving.

**"We are not weak." **Kaida growled at her. **"Remember, you were trained by Kakashi."** Kaida's words made a small smile on her lips. She was right, they weren't weak. The stress and miscalculation in her step. She was fine.

"Hey Kira check this out." Looking over she saw Sakura looking through Sai's picture book." The front and back were of two little boys. One a white haired and the other Black. On the side of the black haired boy it shows him battling constant enemies and then taking their weapons and armor for the next enemy until it just stops with the black haired boy standing alone with his arm outstretched. Then it's the same process with the white haired boy though the only problem was he didn't stand alone in the end like the black haired boy had. Captain Yamato and Naruto soon joined and looked through the book making speculations. It was Sakura who realized that the white haired boy was Sais brother.

So the two boys were Sai and his older brother. Soon enough the four were off again shooting through the woods to Sai's location. When they did reach the other Yamato they were just in the middle of a rocky barren sort of place. It didn't look like a hide out to the naked eye but from just a handful of missions Kira had been on she knew looks could be deceiving.

"This is it?" Yamato spoke to his clone. "The entrance is under the rock formation directly in front of us." the clone answered back staring intently at the rocks.

"So in there is Sasuke?"

"Yep."

"Lets bring him home." Kira called softly reaching over to squeeze Naruto's hand. Their eyes met and she saw his worry. It had been three years since they last saw him. So much about them has changed. Naruto was more in control of his beast, Sakura was Lady Tsunade's pupil, heck! Kira lost an arm! But she was still one of the smartest and strongest people he knew. They weren't little kids anymore.

"Alright, lets go." Naruto walked forward to be stopped by Yamato. "Wait." Yamato had absorbed his clone and held out three wooden seeds. "Swallow this first Naruto you too Sakura." They stared wide eyed at Kira as she reached forward to take one of the seeds. "So if we get separated I can locate you right away."

Kira scrunched her nose up thinking about taking this seed. She hated it in the past, but knew it was necessary in case of anything. She was just so bad at taking pills. Tucking the seed down into the pocket of her jacket she at least had it on her.

"Our order of infiltration will be me first, then sakura, then Kira, and Naruto bringing up the rear." Nodding her head she was ready. Shifting her sleeve up Kira ran her fingers over the metal once more feeling for any imperfection. Finding none she was pleased with herself she rolled the sleeve back down. "And the infiltration method?"

"By the book, I'll use earth style jutsu and we'll approach from underground." Nodding her head she smirked to her friends. The ground opened up beneath them and all three hopped in one by one. As soon as Naruto was in the ground the hole closed up trapping them underground. They walked slowly through the ground till they reached a large sided rock. It was dark and hard to see but trusting their ears Kira listened to the Captain.

"Looks like the hideout is completely surrounded by rock." Naruto started to panic crawling forward brushing past Kira "Let me blast a hole through with my rasengan."

"No it might alert the enemy."

Yamato moved his hand along the rock feeling for the most hard surface before he created an opening. They squeezed out and quickly made their way to where Sai was. Some twists and turns later they were at a locked door, Kira heard a soft rapid heart beat on the other side of the door. He was definitely in there.

Yamato placed his hand over the door handle noticing it was locked and quickly using his finger to manipulate the lock and open the door "There you are," Kira, Sakura, and Naruto walking right inside staring Sai down waiting for an explanation.

"Trust a black ops member directly linked to the Hokage not to be fooled by a fake corpse." Sai smiled shaking his head. "Now, why don't you tell us whats going on?"

Naruto was too quick to be stopped, he stormed up to Sai grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so that they were face to face. "Yeah jerk! Why'd you betray us!" Kira rushed forward pulling Naruto back wrapping her left hand over Naruto's mouth. "Naru quiet down please, I know your mad but try to be quiet." she whispered softly clutching onto her best friend.

"But he…" he mumbled under her hand.

"She's right, I wouldn't make so much noise if I were you. It'll lead to trouble." Sai smiled again making Naruto grumble "You lousy…"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed. Naruto let go of Sai scoffing and muttering a whatever. "Here, this is yours isn't it?" Sakura handed Sai back his picture book. He took it and gave a soft thanks. "Danzo gave you orders, didn't he? He's trying to ally with Orochimaru for some purpose and you were selected to be their go between. So whats he planning?" Sakura asked never looking away from Sai. Sakura's intense stare caused Sai to actually tell them about the plan.

"He's proposing Operation: Destroy Konoha." Sai admitted.

"Take two isn't he?"

"No you're…"

Naruto snarled glaring at Sai again "Stop smiling! I know your faking it! Everything you said is nothing but a big fat lie!"

Sai looked over the group quickly noting Kira's tick had started up again. "Well now you've finally figured me out, seems my mission is officially a failure. But since I can't take on all of you together and since you've guessed so much already. There's no point in hiding the truth any longer. You are correct the plan was to get rid of Konoha as we know of it."

They cringed knowing that was the answer they feared. "My assignment was to find an opportunity to approach Orochimaru and entice him to help destroy Konoha." Captain Yamato extended his arm pointing his Kunia at Sai in a demanding manor. "Keep talking, I want all the details."

Naruto snarled clenching his fists angrily. "What more is there to know?! He's a traitor and a…" Naruto started "Do not rush to judge me, Naruto until you have all the facts." Sakura and Naruto stared at the boy confused "I was also ordered to secretly report back Orochimaru's activities to Lord Danzo." Kira and Yamato glance at one another "In short to act as his spy."

"Enter a conspiracy with Orochimaru while playing him at the same time? Thats an extremely dangerous game." Sakura warned crossing her arms over her chest.

Kira held her chin staring at the boy. "I'm guessing that if Orochimaru had destroyed Konoha you'd want to have some information on him in order to have the upper hand?" Sai nodded. "That is correct." Shaking her head Kira looked up at the male. "While that would help you out thats still extremely dangerous. Orochimaru would kill you as soon as he was suspicious of foul play. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet."

Sakura frowned speaking up now. "So Danzo wants Konoha for himself. And you were sent in alone, to sent this all into motion." Sai nodded again "I was specifically chosen for this mission because of my abilities. The intelligence I write in ink can transform itself into little creatures that can defend themselves on their way back to Konoha."

"Thats not a good thing Sai!" Kira snapped glaring at the male. "If Konoha dies a lot of people will die! Innocent people! Do you have any idea of the consequences of what you're doing?!" Sakura screamed. "Sai how can you…?"

"Oh, Sai is just a name I was given for the purpose of this mission. I'm actually nobody." Nobody? What does he mean by that? "I am merely an extension of Lord Danzo's will. I myself do not exist. Therefore it is useless to say anything to me."

Shaking her head Kira couldn't stand hearing this any longer. It was like talking to a brick wall. A useless cause indeed. "Then why do you carry around that picture book?" Sakura seemed to have caught Sai off guard. "The two boys on the covers are you and your brother, right? You hang onto it because it's the only thing that proves you do exist." At his confused stare she continued. "You're not as emotionless as you've had everyone believe."

Kira glanced over at Naruto noticing his scowl. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. He was thinking that it was utter bullshit that Sai believed he was nothing. That he was human just as much as he was. Sakura and Yamato explained the meaning they found in Sai's picture book startling him. They didn't have much time though so after tying the boy up the group were outside once more under the bright sun.

Sai had spoken about how he had seen Sasuke and how he didn't want to be saved. "He only gave a reaction when it came to Kira-san." Looking up confused Kira stared at the boy "He was not pleased at all when I spoke your name. Why is it?"

Sakura stared at Kira confused, she didn't know what he was talking about but the look on her friends face showed that she knew something. Scratching the back of her neck she gave into her fears and let them roll free for the sake of the mission. Glancing away from Sakura she started to pull off her glove to her left hand "Before he left, when we were younger Sasuke had this strange idea in his head that we'd get married and have children together...the day after he left I noticed this on my hand." She showed off the mark watching as Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

It had been three years and she had no idea that she had that! How could she have been so blind? She always kept her hands covered, she just thought she didn't want people staring at the metal arm! Wait what?! She wasn't serious about Sasuke wanting to marry her was she? Sasuke didn't want to marry her! Sasuke was closer to Sakura than he was Kira. They never spent any time together like they had.

"The day he left after he jumped out of the coffin Sasuke had this strange look in his eyes and tried to bring me with him…" Frowning Kira jumped back glaring in front of her. Everyone jumped away.

Kabuto appeared protecting Sai. Kira grumbled glaring at the male he just kept appearing everywhere! "Sai, judging by your situation I suppose this means you were captured. Since it doesn't seem you've betrayed us, I'll trust you for now."

"This guy just doesn't give up." Sakura muttered staring at Kabuto's relaxed stance "I swear someone just knock him out or something. He keeps interfering in things he shouldn't," Kira snapped glaring at the male. He smirked in her direction "Aw Kira I didn't know thats how you felt about me. I'm touched."

"Piss off."

Naruto was quick to send his clones in with a rasengan but Kabuto was able to kick them away with ease. It surprised everyone when Sai was the one to hold Kabuto back. "What are you doing?!" He grumbled glaring behind him.

"You say people change, and here I am."

"What?!"

"But there are also things that don't change. Bonds. I want to see what they're really made of." Kira couldn't believe how confused she was. One minute Sai was betraying us and the next he was holding Kabuto down spouting crap about bonds and wanting to know more? What was with this guy?

Captain Yamato was quick to tying Kabuto up in his wood binding jutsu but all Sakura, Kira, and Naruto could do was stare at Sai. "Sai, why did you…"

"Why is it that you place so much value in the bonds between you and Sasuke-Kun. What exactly are those bonds you speak of, I decided I need to know the answer to these questions myself. According to the three of you, I've been unable to get rid of the bonds that formed between me and my those bonds are so important to me then I might be able to figure out if I see the 'bonds' between you and Sasuke-kun. Thats all."

Naruto smiled at the male, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "The five of you don't know the real Sasuke-kun." Kabuto mocked before starting to laugh to himself. "Whats so funny!?" Sakura demanded sweat from her nerves already forming on her face. "Tell us where Sasuke is."

Thought Kabuto was pissed he gave them the information they seeked. "He should be done with training about now back in his inner chamber there are a large number of rooms strewn all throughout the lair if you end up looking in each as you go, you might find him. Still, if you aren't careful, you might chance upon a snake as well. Orochimaru keeps his quarters in the same area, after all."

"I thank you for being so honest." Captain Yamato nods his head to the male sitting against the rock formation. "Oh no, you really shouldn't be thanking me."

"You expect us, the hunters to become the prey then?"

"Precisely."

* * *

Sasuke felt his chest heave as he made his way back to his room. Kira walking beside him skipping happily as she always did. **"I love it when you're able to show up that old man. You're amazing Sasuke!"** He smirked at her words, she always knew how to make him feel better. **"I can't believe they brought in that new guy, he's so weird. And what was with that fake smile too." **

Sasuke nodded waiting till they were alone in his room to speak. As soon as the door shut he relaxed his shoulders standing in the darkness that was his room. He didn't need light to navigate to his bed. "Who did he think he was talking about you." Sasuke growled glaring at the floor. His fists clenched so tight they were white.

Sasuke glared at the three figures that just entered the darkened base "Greetings my name is Sai. You must be Uchiha Sasuk…"

"Get lost."

The male known as Sai sighed looked down annoyed. "Even when I force myself to smile it seems I'm the type of person who ends up being hated. And Naruto-kun didn't seem to care much for me the whole time too. But you know, in comparison to Naruto-kun, I think I'm going to be able to get along better with you." It was by the pure power of the Sharingan that Sasuke was able to send Sai in a panic mode without having to even move.

"It'd be a good idea not to tease Sasuke-kun too much. You see, he's harder to deal with than even I am." Orochimaru explained. Sasuke sighed getting up from his sitting position "And I don't care to deal with trash like him. Orochimaru it's time for training, Now."

"Naruto told me quite a bit about you. It seems he's been looking for you all this time for the last three years."

"Oh yeah I guess I do remember someone like that. We're going Orochimaru." Sai kept talking though, even though Sasuke made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested. "Naruto considers you...he considers you to almost his own true brother. Thats what I heard from Sakura-san and Kira-chan."

Hearing her name move past his lips he growled. How dare he mock him. He knew she was gone. Did he think it was funny to bring her into the mix after he was the one to kill her? Spouting off nonsense about Naruto and Sakura was one thing but bringing his beloved into this?!

"Don't speak of her like you knew her. You talk about her again I will end you, and as far as brothers are concerned I only have one. A certain guy I want to kill." He couldn't stand bastards like him. Thinking he could bring her into the mix when all he wants was for her to rest in peace. He'd be joining her soon enough anyway.

Letting out another sigh Sasuke laid on his bed facing away from the door. "Why is it I know that you're not real but I can't stop seeing you?" he whispered, studying her ruby red eyes. He watched her face turn into a frown. She gave him the same saddened look she always did when he was upset.

**"You miss me, you see me this way because you believe this is how I would look. The life we could have had together was taken from us so fast that your mind had me come with you. You know this."** Closing his eyes he let out another saddened sigh.

"I miss you…"

**"I miss you too. Oh Sasuke please don't be sad you know I'm always going to be with you. No matter what." ** She reaches out touching his cheek. Sasuke could almost feel her soft fingers glide over his skin. Three years of training and trying to forget that day and he still feels as if it was only yesterday. The pain of seeing her body crushed under those rocks. He was so blinded by his rage that he couldn't protect her. Trailing his eyes down to her hand he could still see the fresh wound carved over her hand. His parting gift to her. To anyone that she was worthy of being an Uchiha.

All their plans. They're future together. All gone in a blink of an eye and he couldn't get over it. Thinking of her, what her life would be like made his heart ache. It was all Naruto's fault. If he didn't come after him. If he didn't try to stop him from leaving then she'd still be alive. She accepted him leaving. He knew she was worried about him but he promised her he'd come back for her.

The imaginary Kira was gone leaving him alone in his room, reminding him. He truly was alone after all. Nothing mattered anymore. As soon as Itachi was gone he'd be able to feel something again. Reaching up he grasped onto his pillow pulling it closer to his chest holding it tightly. He needed some sleep...maybe then they could be together again.

He heard the door creek open. Staring at the sheet he listened to what was going on. He could hear the soft slither gliding across the floor. What did this idiot want? It couldn't be Orochimaru he knew not to bother him after training unless it was important...So the question was.

"Who's there?"

**Okay I've been trying to end this chapter for the past three days! I have so many ideas on whats going to happen when Sasuke sees Kira again. I already know whats going to happen in the end but of course it'll be a little different from how I ended everything in the first story. So again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed at some points I was getting really annoyed writing them. Thanks for reading! **


	53. Chapter 53: This Isn't Goodbye

Who's there? That was the question. It was either Kabuto or that Sai character. Kabuto would have said something by now so it must have been the new guy. "Caught me red handed...still I've already acquired the upper hand here."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke glared at the wall. "What is it you want?"

"I intend to take you back to Konoha." This crap again. He had no intentions on returning back to that place he once called home. No one worthy was waiting for him anyway. "Although, I did originally come here in order to kill you. I want to see if I can protect the bonds between you and them. They cling so strongly to you."

"Bonds? You woke me up to talk about bonds?" Was this boy delusional? It might be time to really teach this twerp a lesson.

"Sai!" Sasuke heard the sound of someone being hit and a body being thrown to the ground. "What the hell is your problem. Are you here to help us or not!" A woman growled outside the room. He could feel his bindings loosen at the distraction.

He didn't care to look back and see what was happening but he did like whoever was out there knocking some sense into the boy. "I apologize Kira-chan I do not intend to betray your trust. I have found Sasuke and intend to bring him back to Konoha."

Kira? Did this idiot think that this woman was his Kira? True the name Kira wasn't as popular as some might think but there was only one Kira that mattered. "You found him?" Her words were soft, full of surprise and fear? "You found Sasuke?"

"Yes. He's in that room right there." Sai nodded his head towards the open door. Looking back Kira gulped. Was Sasuke really in there? She could see a body lying towards the wall being held down by ink snakes. The door creaked open some more shedding more light into the dark room.

Sasuke heard the shaky breath as she tried to control her nerves. "Sasuke...I um…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickly activated his Sharingan. Who was this poser? Turning around he made eye contact with the woman. Short gray hair that fell just below the woman's ears. Bright ruby red eyes glowed in the dark room. Atop her head he saw two black thick horns curving along the top of her head parting the hair into two different dips. One was broken in half while the other was sharp and pointy. Her face was covered in a black mask blocking his view of any other defining feature on her face. She was dressed in black shorts and wore a Jonin jacket. From what he could see of her legs there were faint scars running up and down in different places. She looked like her but not enough to be his Kira.

"You think it's funny to be her?" Sasuke growled glaring at the female. He saw her confusion. "Cut the act and show your true form."

Glancing back at the male beside her she mumbled "true form?" Clearly confused. "Sasuke...it's me, Kira…" she gasped in pain feeling his hands digging into her throat he was so fast. "Stop lying. She's dead!" He snarled pushing deeper into her throat.

"I can...I can prove it." She gasped clutching onto his hands she couldn't fight back, not yet. Oxygen was getting scarce her eyes were getting dizzy. Why wasn't Sai doing anything?! Fumbling with her gloves she tossed them to the side. "Why should I believe you? You're just a replacement." He spoke with no emotion. Using one hand he reached over grasping a Kunai from her pout placing the sharp point under her chin. "Maybe I should make you suffer the way she did."

"Sasuke…" she begged eyes starting to water. The tip of the knife scratched her skin tearing the fabric of her mask free she could feel the blood ooze free dripping down and soaking into her clothes. Why didn't she take the seed when she had the chance? "S,Sai…help…" she muttered feeling a darkness drift over them.

"Don't even think about it. Come any closer and she's dead." The grip on her throat loosened but that didn't give her any joy. The blade was still too close for contact. If she moved she'd be dead. "Take off the mask." He muttered her hands shook as she reached up and slipped the mask free from her face. Sasuke studies her features frowning. This imposter even got her scar over her lip correct. "You must have done your homework. Who put you up to this?"

"Sasuke it's me." She whispered trying to stay calm. This wasn't the first time she was talking to death and it probably wouldn't be the last if she was able to get out of this. "My name is Kira Hatake. My older brother Kakashi Hatake took care of me all my life. He raised me and ended up being our teacher of team seven…" her eyes zeroed in on his neck noticing the faint small dot scars. If you didn't know what you were looking for you'd have missed them completely.

Slowly reaching up she felt the blade of her knife dig deeper into her throat. More blood spilled down her neck as he growled. "You got a few of these all over you." Her voice didn't waver but he could see the pain in her eyes. "While you, me, and Naruto were trapped in Hakus mirror prison he made it seem like you died but you protected me...you saved me from death...Sasuke I swear it's me." She whispered the last part her hand hesitated before placing it on Sasuke's shoulder.

_'Is this proof enough?' _He heard her voice echo through his head. No it couldn't be. He saw her die. His hand shook digging the knife harder against her throat he growled "that means nothing!"

She cringed feeling herself growing weak from blood loss. Why couldn't he listen to reason, she wasn't dead!

A loud rumble echoed through the vicinity, shaking the three running through the darkened hallway. Right away Sakura and Naruto knew exactly who had to be the cause of it. Sasuke. It had to be, or at least they hoped it was. Changing course Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato made quick work in trying to find where Sasuke was. If their hunch was correct then Sai should be near Sasuke.

A bright yellow light emitted from one of the hallways showing someone standing in the middle of the room or what used to be a hall. Sakura charging head first growled to herself not thinking of the consequences of what might happen. For all she knew...it could be a trap.

"You! What the hell are you after?! How many times do you plan to stab us in the back before you're Ha…"

"Ah, is it Sakura?"

Looking up the pinket stared confused before realization hit her. It was Sasuke. Surprised, she stared open mouthed and wide eyed. It didn't take Naruto long to run in after her, tripping along the way. Naruto was quick to gain the same look as Sakura.

It was really Sasuke. "Naruto, so you came too…" Sasuke's bored voice filled his ears. Glancing over he saw his best friend struggling to breathe, her face was a pale white, the crimson liquid staining her clothes made her look even paler than she did right now. "Kira! Sasuke let her go!"

Sasuke smirked to himself dropping the girl watching as she fell down into the hole. Rushing forward Naruto caught Kira before she hit the ground. "Kira...What did he do to you?" he muttered looking her over. She clutched her throat as deep ragged breaths made their way to her lungs.

"Sasuke-kun was quite adamant that she was holding onto an illusion to trick him." Sai interjected nodding towards Sasuke. "Why would you do this to Kira! She's your friend!" Kira's hand shook as she pointed towards Sai, Her backpack.

She needed her medical supplies. "Hmph, trying to trick me with this weak woman? It's pathetic." Naruto ignored Sasuke's words and quickly dug through her back dumping out the contents onto the ground. Her medical kit. He worked quickly giving her the things she needed, all the while Sakura couldn't move. Sasuke was right in front of her. She barely registered her words.

"Here quickly take some of these." Naruto muttered shoving three pills in her mouth watching her clench her teeth against them. Almost immediately he could see the color return to her, a faint blue glow wrapped around her fingers on her neck. "Thanks Naru…"

He clutched her body tighter to his own staring up at Sasuke surprised again. He couldn't believe he did this to her. "Course, I can't leave you behind remember?" snickering to herself she felt her head loll back resting against his shoulder "Naru, I love you."

Sasuke growled he remembered very well the last time he heard those words. Right before he left, his beloved Kira had uttered those words to him and that when he snapped. She might not be his Kira but he still hated hearing those words coming from her "I love you too...You should rest. I'll take care of Sasuke…"

She shifted forward taking off her jacket when she stood. "No. I didn't do anything the day he left but I'm going to do something now. I swear to god though if he fucks up my arm again I'll kill him." she snapped glaring up at the male. "You remember don't you Sasuke, the rock slide? Where you left me trapped under for who knows how long. If it hadn't have been for Kakashi I'd be dead."

Rolling his eyes he looked around "Speaking of Kakashi, I suppose he's here as well?" Captain Yamato walked out at that moment he took a quick glance at the girl before facing Sasuke again "Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here but I'm here in his place." Sasuke studied the group of five before him. "We team Kakashi are going to be taking you back to Konoha."

Sai was quick to grab his weapon and hold it out ready to attack. "So, he's my replacement then, is he? He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between naruto and me. Didn't even step in to help his comrade. One more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure."

Kira growled to herself glaring at the ground clenching her fists. He was just ignoring her, acting as if she wasn't there at all. "It's true, my top secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke but those orders don't matter anymore. Now I want to think and act for myself because of Naruto-kun, I feel like I might be able to remember something, remember how I used to feel. Something which I can't help but feeling was very important to me, I may not know you all that well but there's a reason why Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and Kira-chan chase after you with so much passion. In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking. In order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself but you, Sauske-kun, you should know why."

Sakura, Naruto, and Kira stared at Sai shocked, it was the most they ever heard him say, and he was actually showing a real emotion he showed that wasn't fake! It was almost as insane as seeing Sasuke again.

"Sure, I did know. They died when she did and thats why I severed them." Sakura, Naruto, and Kira stared shocked. "I have other bonds I carry. Fraternal bonds, forged through hate. Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire."

Naruto looked down tears welling in his eyes. Thinking back to that day like he had for the past three years. "If thats true…" He caught Sasuke's attention now. "If thats true, then why, why didn't you kill me back then?! Is that what you call severing bonds?! Sasuke!"

Kira cringed hating to hear her best friend speak like this. She had to end this conversation now and knock some sense into Sasuke fast. She needed to help Naruto and if that meant helping Sasuke she would. This mission was torturing him. "The reason is simple, and it isn't that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you. I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans."

Shaking her head it was time "What do you mean by that?"

"There's no need for me to tell you…Still the one thing I can say to you is that back there, I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine." It was with incredible speed that Sasuke was down resting his arm on Naruto's shoulder staring him down. He had gotten so fast.

He had pulled out his katana ready to kill Naruto on the spot. No. Not this time. Not again. Using her own speed Kira had appeared beside Sasuke knife at his throat digging into his skin watching the blood trickle down his chest. Her eyes were burning, the snarl escaping her lips as she made him back up some. Sai had blocked Naruto's back while Kira covered his front.

Sasuke didn't even look intimidated. He stared at Sai as he spoke again "Your choice of defense, quite correct." She dug her knife deeper into his throat "Step. Back." Sasuke noting the familiar tone in her voice, it was deeper, more animalistic than before. He only recalled his Kira ever speaking to him in that way once. It was a bad fight and he knew she was mad at him. There was no way that she could be his Kira though...right?

Blue sparks spread through Kira's body in horribly electric waves sending shocks all through her system her heart felt like it was being fried in her chest. What had just happened? How did she get on the ground? Everything was happening so fast, struggling to stand Kira gripped the rocks around her, her legs shook as she tried to control her breathing. "Bas-basterd." she muttered glaring at the male.

He had just stabbed her friend in the shoulder. Trying to focus on her chakra Kira was able to do the Hell Zone Rock Shard technique. Slamming her hand on the ground she watched the earth beneath him start to shake making Sasuke jump away just in time to avoid the sharp spikes coming his way. It gave Yamato a chance to get free from the sword in his shoulder.

She needed to focus, she needed to ignore the pain in her chest and the aches in her body. She needed to work. Her little distraction worked in freeing Captain Yamato but it didn't stop Sasuke from getting away. When Yamato tried to trap him in a wooden prison he was able to jump back on top above them. "Why won't you get it! Your bodys going to be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now!"

"If that happens, then it happens."

"So you lied to me! You said you wanted to have a family with me! You told me you wanted to have a life with me after you avenged your family. You promised me you'd come back for me!" She yelled up to him panting to herself.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed. He had told his Kira that when it was just them alone. No one else should have known that but...his Kira...no. Not possible, it's not possible for someone to survive that sort of crash. Unless she did survive and this is actually her. Her crimson red orbs, her messy gray hair that was scattered all around her face, it wasn't long like it used to be but it was her hair. The white scar running across her lips, her voice...it was her. It was his Kira! And, he almost killed her himself.

Sasuke started to have an internal debate on how this was possible and the guilt he felt when he realized it was truly her. "You're alive…?"

"Of course I am Sasuke. Its what I've been trying to tell you." her words echoed in his ears. She was alive. She was alive and here in front of him. What does one do in this sort of situation. He desperately wanted to feel her in his arms again holding her tightly and never letting go. He wondered how she'd react when he spoke again. He wanted to know her reaction. "Revenge means everything to me, as long as I can have my revenge, I could not care less what happens to me or the whole world for that matter. Let me make it clear for you, for both me and Orochimaru right now, killing Itachi would be impossible. But if I am able to accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering this body of mine then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter."

Sasuke watched her eyes glow a deep dark red sending shivers down his spine. Her fist clenched tightly by her side and a nasty snarl made its way to her lips. "So that it? Giving up on your other dreams and promises for Orochimaru to help kill your brother. You'd go back on your promise just like that!" she snapped glaring up at him. "I've never heard of somehting so dumb, no something so idiotic in my life! And Naruto's given me some idiotic answers in the past!" She snapped starting to twitch. He hoped she'd pace like she used to in the past.

"Hey!"

"Not now, Naru. What happened to the boy who snuck in my room in a strange way to say goodbye to me." she whispered the last part to herself, he watched her shake her head. "I bet you wouldn't say that to my face." he smirked watching her irritated face twitch. "You think I won't!" She stepped forward only to be held back.

"Kira no. It could be a trap."

_'You haven't changed at all my darling Kira…' _Frowning she locked eyes with his own _'You have though...And not for the better.' _She watched his smirk disappear being replaced with a frown. _'We miss you back home...I miss you.'_

He nodded closing his eyes _'Then come with me...If you come with me then I won't give Orochimaru my body, I won't break my promise to you.' _

Glancing over at Naruto and Sakura with their worried expressions on their faces she wasn't sure. _'You said...you said you severed your bonds with us. As soon as you realize I'm alive you're wanting me to come with you? What changed. Sasuke you can't expect me to go with you without a proper answer.'_

_'You want me to return to Konoha, don't you?' _He watched her nod her head _'I didn't want to go back if you weren't there...I still won't.'_

What should she do? Should she chase after him. Join Sasuke for Naruto and bring him home? If she didn't leave with him then Sasuke would be on his own again, at the mercy of Orochimaru. If she did go then he'd have some backup...But she couldn't leave Konoha, she couldn't betray her people...could she?

"Thats enough talk, Naruto, Sakura, Kira with you three here I had hoped not to resort to any of my cruder methods…" Kira cringed shivering to herself "But unfortunately it's time I get serious…"

Sakura stared confused, what did he mean? "Captain Yamato?" Sasuke looked down at Kira directly waiting for an answer. He saw her hesitation but smirked knowing her answer. She would go with him. He watched her bend down gathering her supplies again keeping her head down. "Unfortunately it's time I get serious."

"Konoha indeed I'm through with you, now things end…" He moved his hands together in the form of a jutus and raised his hand. Orochimaru caught his wrist. "Now, now there's no need to use _that _jutsu, Sasuke-kun.

"Remove your hand."

"There you go again, forgetting who it is you're talking to." Kabuto spoke shaking his head at the male Kira glanced at her teammates maybe she wouldn't go with him...should she? "I have no reason to stop." He did though, he didn't want to risk hurting her again. He just couldn't let the others know. "You know quite well what Akatsuki is up to. We want to have our guests here from Konoha take care of as many of them as possible. Even just one would be fine."

Sasuke made a tsk sound rolling his eyes at the gray haired males words. He sounded pathetic trying to give him a reason to spare his past. "If the other Akatsuki members get in our way, your plans for revenge could hit a snag right?"

"Thats quite the pathetic excuse."

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even one percent." Sasuke couldn't argue with that logic. It was true that if they did kill off more members it would be easier for him to cast his revenge on Itachi. He knew fully well that none of them were strong enough even fighting together were able to kill off his brother.

Orochimaru let go of Sasuke's wrist staring down at his new body annoyed with the boys attitude. "Lets go."

Grunting Sasuke looked down at his love's eyes. She clutched her backpack's strap tightly in her left hand. "Are you finished Kira?"

Eyes locked onto her figure and he saw the red rise up her neck and over her cheeks. "Yes…"

"Good."

"Finished? What's he talking about?" Naruto yelled gripping her arm for an explanation she wouldn't meet his gaze "She's leaving with me. Isn't it obvious?" She bit her bottom lip and gulped while meeting his gaze.

"You're kidding me. You're leaving me for them!"

"I am."

Yamato squinted his eyes at her, what was she planning. He knew she would never join Orochimaru, so what was she planning? "I don't think this is a good idea Master Orochimaru, she is being hunted by the Akatsuki, as well as the fact that she had always tried to interfere with our plans."

Growling up at Kabuto he was met with two harsh red eyes glaring him into the ground. "Hmmm…"Orochimaru hummed out smirking to himself "He is right Sasuke, the girl has caused us problems in the past." Sasuke turned his steely gaze towards his mentor this time. Orochimaru's smirk grew he hasn't seen Sasuke get this way towards a girl in the past before. It could be quite entertaining. Chuckling to himself he looked towards her now. "If she can learn to behave herself then fine...though if she tries to betray me in anyway I'll have to end her."

Kira shivered feeling him look her over shaking her head she faced Naruto grabbing his hands. "This isn't goodbye Naru." she whispered softly so only he could here. "I'm not going to leave you behind." He pulled her into a hug clutching her tightly. They held one another like it was the end of the world.

"You don't have to go. I won't let you." Shaking her head she smiled to herself _'I'll bring him home. I promise.' _she kissed his cheek watching the tears form in his eyes. "We'll be back before you know it." she whispered softly pulling away. Holding her hand out.

Naruto nodded clutching her own.

Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed growing impatient with her while Sai, Yamato, Sakura, Orochimaru, and Kabuto watched the two kids perform their handshake and ended with the headbutt. "See you around?" She called her team, giving a weak smile. Naruto watched her disappear from his view only to appear next to Sasuke.

_'Tell Kakashi and Gaara I'm sorry and that I love them…' _Kira watched the tears start to fall on Naruto's face and felt her heart ache. She hoped she chose correctly.

The group of four watched Sasuke wrap an arm around Kira's waist, disappearing in flames leaving them alone in the now abandoned hideout. Naruto let out a cry of anger and despair falling to his knees. He was gone. They both were gone. He failed.

Kira gasped for air feeling the flames die down on her skin jumping away from Sasuke's hold. She felt her own tears start to form as she stared at the ground. She did it. She gave up her life, her home, her relationship for Sasuke.

She could feel all eyes on herself but chose to ignore them. Controlling her emotions until she was able to be alone, she couldn't feel right now. She had to be strong. She had chosen this after all. Glancing back she saw the cold faces of Orochimaru and Kabuto but Sasuke had a small smile. He was happy with her choice.

"So Kira...lets have a chat." Orochimaru grinned giving off a fake smile or was it real? Either way she felt her skin crawl at the sight of it. Oh kami help her.

**The End. **

**Thank you so much everyone for reading, I apologize if the ending felt rushed at all I had absolutely no idea on what to do. I should be starting the sequel in the next few weeks or having it published again. I really enjoyed rewriting this and having her feel more realistic and more relatable. I know someone had said that they hated this story because I made her weak for staying behind and having a normal childhood but I like how this ended and I like how I made her. I never liked having an over powerful character and I hope that I just didn't make another Sakura but oh well. **

**I love you all!**


End file.
